Highschool DxD aliens among devils
by Artzilla406
Summary: Ben Tennyson hero of hero's who saved the universe countless of times with the omnitrix on this wrist now he is in high school again but in a different dimension join Ben and zack as they save this world and dales with devil girls. strong zack and ben Ben x harem (with fem issei), zackxharem. I own nothing
1. prologe

**Hi this is Artzilla here and this is High school DxD aliens among devils and i going to give it my best shot on this story and I hope you like it. and if you do not seen high school DxD or Ben 10 sorry for the spoilers**

 **FYI i own nothing except my OC aliens and yes i'm going to add them to Ben's Omnitrix. and the other oc aliens belong to lewarmus prime 2016, ztak1227 and alorix.**

It's not everyday that you can be a hero that is if your name is Ben Tennyson and that you have an alien watch too. now we see Ben in Mr. smoothie's as every day Ben is wearing an all black shirt with green line in the meddle with the wight number 10 on the chest he has light brown cargo pants with light green and whit shoes and he has emerald green eyes and he is 16 years old. you see he's now bored out of his skull sens nothing's happening when Ben created the universe with help of his partner brook blonko wen they defeat maltruant and saved the created universe. and he sits with Rook blonko himself with one of ben's friend's Zackary. R. Orion or zack. Rook wears a very durable blue-and-black Proto-tech-armor and on his shoulder is the proto-tool. zack is a 19 year old boy he wears a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like but with blue lines on his sleeve and bottom and wearing an even a symbol of a robotic logo on his back of his wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands, a red T-shirt with a wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and blue steel-toed. he wears a blue ultramatrix on his left rest. They are now relaxing and drinking somr smoothie's.

Ben: man this stinks nothing good is happening sense we created the universe and beat maltruant.

Rook: yes and there's nothing happening in undertown lately.

Ben and rook has spoke to soon en explosion had gone of on the corner of the building and walked out of the corner comes Fistrick. He has a white skull painted on his face, has orange spikes, wears a black tank top with a skull on it and has orange pants.

Ben: I spoke to soon did I.

Rook: yes you did.

zack: Obviously.

Ben: Hey Fistrick!

Ben, rook and zack ran up to him Fistrick turned and spotted the three

Fistrick: hey dude long time no see huh.

Ben: ya and are you ready for..

When Ben slam the core of his watch a green light engulf him and change him into a humanoid rooster with razor blades on his four arms with the Omnitrix on his green vest on the center of the chest.

Kickin hawk: **KICKIN HAWK!**

zack: and a little help with. . .

as zack said that he slams his ultramatrix down he is engulf with blue light changing him into a tree-like humanoid with an indigo dome on the head with leafs on the shoulders and elbows with mini-domes on the four arms shoulders and legs with the ultramatrix symbol on the chest.

?: **ULTIMATE. P. SWAMPFIRE!**

when kickin hawk and ultimate. p. swampfire charge and Fistrick was sent flying.

Fistrick: ugh, what hit me? (spotted U.P. swampfire and kicken hack) hey bros, been a while.

U.P. swampfire: yeah _dude_ your about to get a double whammy from my bro and me.

Fistrick: not this time you don't.

Then he pulls out a purple grenade he then push the button and throw it at them and then it explodes en black portal sucking them into the portal.

Kickin hawk: what the!?

U.P. swampfire: what is that!?

Fistrick: oh nothing just a dimensional bomb that opens a ref through space and time and it's just for you two. (evil smirk)

As he said that the two aliens got suck in two the portal and the portal close it self.

Rook: BEN!, ZACK!

Fistrick: now what to do with you.

Fistrick starts to charge at rook when he try's to punch him rook dodge his attack and them Fistrick got shocked by rook's proto-took in the back and past out.

Rook: Rook to plummer base this is rook blonko calling in I need some insistence to take Fistrick in I'll explain everything there.

 **In the black portal**

Both ben and zack in there alien forms going through the portal they starting to feel strange and stronger and they hear a voice in the portal.

' _help them . . . .'_

Kickin hawk: hey zack do you hear that?

P. Ultimate swampfire: ya but where is it coming from?

' _please help them fight the evil protect them from the upcoming war and prevent it.'_

before they said anything a blinding shins them and all went black.

 **And done for now sorry this story is short but i'll try to make the other ones longer as i can and i need some votes on ben's harem and any pairings on zack let me know. like, dislike, fav and i'll see you all later RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

* * *

 **Hey everyone artzilla here, I know that some of you are requesting for ben to be in a crossover, but I'm sorry but we can't, me and prime are writing for austin, koan and zack, ben will be with the boys but nothing else, there is already thousands of crossovers featuring ben only, we are doing this because we like to. But there will be only one ben crossover and it's linking to rwby when it's finished, until then no ben crossovers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Artzilla here and thank you for your support and ideas in the story I really appreciate it I'll try my best to continue with the story and now without further ado IT'S SHOWTIME! FYI I completely own nothing except my OC aliens and other aliens belong to Lewarmus prime 2016, ztak1227 and alorix.**

 _Ben's prov_

WHAM

when me and Zack just landed on the ground hard after we exit out of the portal. At first I was the one who is still conscious and zack Who is also still conscious we feel mass of pain on our chest and for the looks of it we are in our civil forms we got up and start to look around our surroundings.

Ben: hey zack where are we?

Zack: The hell should I know Ben.

We start to look around and then we realize where in Bellwood anymore where At the park with an fountain and is dusk we hear footsteps in the side to hide for now we hide behind the trees and the bushes so we can see who. There there were two females who appears to be in high school both of them where there civil clothes One who is tale with red eyes and has long black hair with a black skirt with a light purple top while the other girl has long brown hair Who are where a red shirt with an black jacket a black skirt.

Zack: Hey ben do you feel like something bad is going to happen?

Ben: Zack you know everything bad is gonna happen to us.

Zack: I know but this feels off it's not normal. But we half to be ready Ben. (when he put his hood on and readying his ultramatrix)

Ben: Right. (when he readying his omnitrix)

 _Issa's prov_

I've have a wonderful time with reynalle when we hangout we got to eat, gone shopping and talked. when it was dusk we walked to the park because she want to talk to me in privet.

Issa: so what is it that you what to talk about reynalle. _i hope she has info about boy's and girls!_

Reynalle: Well what you'll say that will you die for me Issa? (smirks evilly)

My mind frost for a second when she say that.

Issa: Uh what did you say reyalle i can't hear what you said.

Then the sky went dark and then she changed in an black skimpy outfit with shoulder pads with three spices on them and then she grew a pear of black wings on her back. I tripped backwards and started her with fear as reynella the girl I hangout with want to kill me.

Reynella: Well i had fun hanging out with you it's been fun but you will be nuisance to are plans.

Issa: Reynella no.

Reynella: time for you to die.

That's when she created a spear of light, throw it and impaled me in the gut.

Reynella: I'm sorry but we had no other choice but to dispose of you no hard feeling right? if you what to blame someone blame _him_ he give you the gear.

 _Him_ what is she talking about i don't know who he is.

Reynella: Well it's been fun but i'll . . .

 _normal prov_

Just then a flash of light of blue and green and a creature punch reynella in the face send her flying into a tree when she see who is her attacker is her eyes widen in fear standing in front of her is an tale white mouthless monster with a fur cape with fur gloves and shorts has black lines on the chest with a strange symbol on the buckle.

Reynella: Wh-wh-who are are WHAT are you?!

?: Well you may call me **Creeper**. (said with an dark eerie voice)

When creeper charged at reynella she flue away of the punch as quickly as she could wen she is on the air she got hit by green goo on the face she looked at who shot at her with that awful green goo is a big bug with a jumpsuit with green in the front and black in the back and has the same symbol as creepers but green.

Reynella: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU SHOT GOO ON MY BEUTIFLE FACE!?

?: I'm **Stinkfly** and i think you need a new makeover.

As skinkfly continues to shout out stink goo at her zack as creeper touch the ultramatrix and he change in to an red perodactle with a red and yellow jetpack on his back

P. Astrodactyl: **POSITIVE ASTRODACTYL! SWAK!**

As he sprout his wings he flu straight reynella, he and Stinkfly are haveing an dog fight with reynella.

Stinkfly is still shooting goo at her as she is trying to dodge the goo and P. Astrodactyl's attacks she manege to escape the two alien flyers.

P. Astrodactyl: Dame it SWAK she got away.

Stinkfly: Don't worry zack we'll get her next time.

The Lepidopterran and the red pterodactyl flu out of the seen to find out where are they and find a new place to live something tells them that they are going to be there for a wile.

 _Issa prov_

I can't believe this is happening i'm dying a virgin and i don't have a boy for my self dame this sucks i wish i can just live longer as i thought of that a card flu out of my pocket and a strange circle with symbols on it appeared and moved down reviled Rias Gremory the school's idle from my school kuoh academy she has red crimson heir and wear's our high school uniform as the circle is down on the ground she has fully appears.

Rias: i have come so you have summoned me have you not?

She turned and look at me on the ground.

Rias: seen's death is upon you i'll gladly take you in.

As she said that she reviled her own set of wings but it is devil wings and then she smiled at me.

Rias: from this moment on . . . you will live for my sake.

But before she can be done she herd noises as she turned and look up she saw two mysterious monsters flying out of the seen she is going to find out of these new monsters.

 **And done sorry for the small delay i had computer issues and i thank you for your patients and i thank you all for your support and i'll try my best to upload new chapters**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys are still here and back on the story and he and again thank you thank you all for your support and the further ado it's showtime**

 **FYI I own nothing. Except for the OC aliens and some of them belong to Lewarmus prime 2016, zatak1227 and alorix.**

When P. Astrodactyl and Stinkfly lands in the clear they now transform back to their civil forms and some up the pieces to there puzzle.

Ben: Well let's sum up what we got.

Zack: Hmm we battled Fistrick when he attack bellwood.

Ben: Then he detainees an dimensional grenade at us.

Zack: And we are stuck here with no way to get back.

Both: Great.

Ben: We need to find a place to stay i think that we are going to be here for a long time.

Zack: Gee you think Sherlock.

When they realize they need money they check there wallies and found out that there dollars turned into yen. so with that they go and find a house and get some rest they have a feeling that tomorrow that is going to be crazy.

- _next day_ -

When they got there registrations for some rezone they half to go to kuoh academy so they can blend in with the students. We now see are heroes in there custom uniforms ben is wearing a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved open reviling  
his his t-shirt and wearing his cargo pants as for zack he only wears the white dress shirt open. (A/N just to be honest i like to crazy with the characters dress and i know that ben dos not like to where full uniform so do zack so don't judge.)

Ben: Man why do we half to go to high school I already go my honorary degree at college.

Zack: That you got by save Gwen's college by mike come on we got no other choice we some how got are registrations for a high school called "kuoh academy" and we got are uniforms so we half to go.

Ben: _sigh_ OK zack let's get this over with.

as they enter throw the gates the students all look at them with interest and curiosity.

 _Hey who are those two?_

 _I don't know but there cute._

 _Not to mention hansom._

As they walk by the girl's are giggling at the two wile the boy's glaring at them with jealousy and a little envy. as they got to the building they head to the teachers room to get there schedule.

Teacher: So you two most be the new students?

Zack: Yes we are, but how do you know?

Teacher: That's what i was thinking some how both of you name's are in the school's attendees.

That got Ben and Zack to deep thinking for a few seconds how DID they get into this school?

Teacher: Well let's not dillydally here you two got two head for class today here this are you schedules.

They got there schedules they follow there new teacher to there second-year class.

Teacher: OK you two what here until i call your names.

Both: OK.

 _-in the class-_

Everyone is talking to each other and the pervert trio/Issei's friend's is discoing about girl's breasts and issa is thinking about that dream she keep having but her thought's were interrupted when the classroom teacher came in.

Teacher: Alright everyone settle down and take your seats. (everyone take there set's) everybody listen up we are having two new students here and i want you all to treat them with respect. ok you two come in.

With he said that the door opened reviling Ben and zack walking to the front of the class and start introduce them selves.

Ben: Hey there name's Benjamin Kirby Tennyson but call me Ben. let's get along OK?

zack: Sup my name is Zachery Masayoshi Orion but call me zack. pleasure to meet you.

After the introductions are done all of the girls gush out with screams out at the boy's.

 _OH MY GOSH IT'S YOU GUY'S FROM EARLIER THIS MORNING!_

 _ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! aaaaahhhhh!_

 _Oh mygosh we have two hansom guy's in are classroom somebody pinch me i must be dreaming._

 _aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!_

Ben and zack are getting nerves and second thought's about this unknowingly to them two certain girl's are staring at the boy's. (one at ben and one at zack.) Issei stared at Ben widely and start to gassed at him with dreamy eye's wile blushing at the  
same time. one who is staring at zack who look like reynalle but little shorter then her and had violet eye's instead of red she looked at zack and couldn't help but blush a little.

- _time skip-_

When ben and zack walking in the hauls they are being followed.

Zack: OK come on out we know you are following us.

True to his instincts out from the corner come's the perverted duo matsda and motohama with there smile's in there face's.

Matsda: Hey there i'm matsda and this is motohama nice to meet the two of you.

Ben: Hey my name is ben and this is my brother zack.

Matsda: OK' hey just between us guy's what is secret?

Zack: What do you mean?

Motohama: We mean how the girls start to like you?

Both: What?

Matsda: Don't play dumb with us we saw all of the girl's gushing on you two guy's, you have to have a secret.

Ben: We don't know what are you talking about. But we have to go see ya.

Just that they walked away the two and started to walk to there house. and again there being followed but this time it's reynare and isabella and thing's are going to be even more crazy today.

 **and done sorry it take so long and thank you for the whit and here is the paring's for ben's and zack's harem ben: rias, female issei, akeno, koneko, xenovia, eir (from Valkyrie crusade), le fay, ravel and Gabirel. zack: Raynare,Asia, Kalawner, Mittelt, Flare, Serafall, Irina,Rossweisse, ophis and Kuroka. ok that's all no exemptions see you all lather,RRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRRRR**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is Artzilla a** **nd again writing** **I thank you for your patience and** **sorry I may be delaying some chapters and I'm not some robot but I'll try my best continue on so relax and joy and with the further ado it's showtime.**

 **FYI i do not own anything exempt my oc aliens** **and the other aliens belong to Lewarmus prime 2016, ztak1227 and alorix.**

It's cool that Ben and zack are starting to enjoy a normal life and a pervert duo are following them still trying to figure out their secrets for the attraction of girls and to top it off they were surprised that the girl with brown hair is alive and well they thought that last night she was killed but the black haired girl they fought last night that's what I wondered about that night and the red hair. Who was she? that's what I thought about. as the bell rang they went to there class and later going to discuss on there current situation.

 _-Time skip-_

As the lunch bell rang Ben and Zack went to the rooftops and trying to piece together the puzzle yet again.

ben: what is going on here i thought she was dead but she's here and alive how's the possible?

zack: I don't know Ben but I have a feeling that we're going to find out tonight and also I feel a strange power but is also familiar.

ben: now you mentioned it I can feel funny too.

Zack: We will find out sooner or later but right now let's just lay low and continue with the day.

 _-Meanwhile-_

As Ben and zack continuing on with their days certain club there is a girl with red hair that she wears females uniform her name is rias Gremory and the person to her right it's a black hair girl with long black hair with a ribbon tied behind her hair making it a ponytail and she wear the same uniform as rias hit name is akeno hi mejia and the last person is on the couch reading a book who has white short hair who is short and where is the say where is the same uniform as the two her name is koneko Toujou. Rias is on her desk thinking what she'll do next she already have her pane she still can't help but think on what she'll do next as she was thinking she feels a strange power admitting on the school.

Rias: Hm?

akeno: President? Are you ok?

Rias: ya I'm fine but I can feel a surge of great power and I overheard the other students that to news doing are here in our school.

akeno: well you are so lewdly well you are so absolutely correct President ( she pulled out two files) in here their names are Benjamin Tennyson and Zachary Orion did you transfer here today and this Benjamin is kind of cute.

Rias: well you're right about that but I am feeling cautioned us about this zack koneko I have a task for you.

koneko: yes president?

Rias: I would like you to follow Zachary for today.

koneko: ok.

As she says that she walks out of the room and starts with her mission to spy on Zack.

Rias: now what to do with you Benjamin?

 _-Time skip-_

Zack deided to take a walk thinking on the situation at hand when somebody walked up behind Zack and spoke up.

?: Um excuse me?

As he hurd that He turn to see none other than reynalle Who is the same black heir girl who killed the brown heard girl last night and the same one from there class room acting all shy-ish and blushing a little which is strange why is the girl from yes yesterday want something from him?

Reynare: um are you Zachary?

Zack: yes i am what is it?

Reynare: um my name is reynare and I was wondering that you want to go on a date with me?

As she said that zack's eyes widen why would she off all people ask him out on a date he was pondering for a bit but he decided to play along.

Zack: sure why not.

As he said that Reynare smiled not knowing that he can feel they being spied by none other then koneko.

Reynare: Great I'll see you at noon at the bus statson see you later

As she said that she went off to the opposite direction of Zack and Ben's but she doesn't know that as she said that she went off to the opposite direction of Zack's but she doesn't know that zack went to his phone and called Ben.

Zack: Hey Ben how are you doing on your end?

Ben: Doing good so what do you want talk about?

Zack: Well I've been asked out on a date with a fallen angel.

Ben: really like one of those creatures from the Bible?

Zack: Yeah but there's something strange about her outfield killing instinct so the good news is she is not evil but I wonder what she wants I'll try to find out until then I want you to follow me don't be seen OK?

Ben: OK.

As ben in Zack hang up their phones he returned home to prepare his date.

 _-Time skip-_

When Zack and Reynare meet at the bus station they go to downtown, they go to a coffee shop and talked a pit, shopping at the mall, enjoy a few rides from they amusement park ,play a few games on they arcade ,eat some meals at a restaurant and finally watch a comedy movie even with romance in it.

when they got to the park as Reynare requested Zack immediately remembers the same place that the girl was killed latest night when she went in front of the fountain she filled a strong guilt on her chest when she turns into her true form and going to kill him with her light spear but she was hesitated that she can't killed a man she went out with as she she started shake she can feel her heart pounding louder and louder as she look into his eyes she can't help but wonder that his eyes were the most beautiful Shade of sky blue and Ocean blue and she can also not help but remember that all the times as They go on their date he was nice and very funny but as she continued to see into his eyes she feel deep sorrow and have deep sorrow and a heavy burden that he wasn't strong enough to protect the person that he's willing to protect. She deactivate her light spear and started to walk up to them never losing eye contact on him as she went close to him she couldn't help but feel more comfortable and relaxed around and relaxed around him. She took a couple steps back and a bit break to tears and started to explain her self.

Reynare: listen zack i can explain, as what you can see is that I'm known as a fallen angle i was task to kill you but i won't because . . .

Zack: I Figure that out on what you dark angels are called and also I already know.

That make raynare surprise and confuse that he know's what creature that she is and there is no reaction on him.

Reynare: How do you now that i was a fallen angle all along!?

Zack: let's just say last night ben and I met someone who look exactly like you who killed that girl issa, in fact I can senses you're energy similar to that fallen angel girl who looks like you are one of them but you're not evil because I can see it threw you're eyes and if you where evil, you could have killed me when we first meet each other.

Raynare: that is my twin sister reynalle.

zack: I see, like I said reynare I'll never hate you or don't care if you're a fallen angel all I wanted to do is to trust me and my friend ben cause we're here for you.

then he give her the necklace he bought from his date is a necklace of silver and gold necklace with a picture of a sunset that make raynare in tears of joy and then wear the necklaces and hug him.

Reynare: thank you zack thank you so much.

When she said that out of the bushes reynalle flew out and had a angry expression her face she was mad that her twin sister did not kill him as she was going to kill him Reynare deflected her life spire with her own.

Reynalle: What are you doing sister we were supposed to kill him.

Reynare: No I will not kill him and I will never let you harm my boyfriend!

As she said that her eyes widened mean that she's very angry.

Rrynalle: you are making a big mistake sister i'm going to take you back to base after I KILL HIM!

as she said that reynalle charged at zack but before she can make her light spear, Zack caught with her left wrist before looking at reynalle with an angry look on his face and his glowing blue eyes and scar. reynalle looked at his eyes, instantly reynalle felt fear being directed from Zack towards her . her eyes widened in shock and fear of the presence she felt. then when zack got his chance he punched reynalle in the face and then one in the gut that made her doubled over, then a right hook that made reynalle spin in mid-air then a straight punch to her side that send her flying at the fountain and crashed.

then she got up zack put on his hood and select his alien then said and slam's his ultimatrix as he did a blue light engulf him when the light died down standing on zack's place is a humanoid alien with a squid for a head he wear's a blue vested armor with gray shoulders with red line's on the tip pointing down, finger less gloves with light blue ovals on the back of his hands with cylinders in hid forearms, a black jumpsuit armored thighs and on the wast on the center is the ultimatrix.

?: **SQUIDHEAD!**

as he said that reynalle made a light spear ready to be thrown as a blue bler speed pass her punch her at the poses and stop beside squidhead standing there is a blue velociraptor who is wearing a black jumpsuit with green in the torso and wearing a black helmet with a blue x on it and has cylinders on his feet and has a omnitrix on his chest.

Reynalle and Reynare: what the fuck/heck are you?

?: the name's **XLR8** and let's dance.

now the two aliens charge at reynalle as squidhead give her a bit submission beating and use some of her power even zack got some scratch and but pain a bit sting from her light spear but he healing fast so ben came to do a tag team by ben went form xlr8 to chromastone and  
zack went diamondhead on her then soon after got defeated by the hero duo again she got away use her holy energy to make a flash explosion then she escape and soon konkeo saw everything and report it to rias and the others. but forgotten that zack know she was there cause this will help him and ben to know what going on and want info of these answers.

as they change back and reynare change back as well they start giving her explanations on the situation.

Reynare: OK if i got it strait you two are hero's from a different universe.

Both: yes.

Reynare: and those monsters that you two transform are actually aliens?

Both: yes.

wen they said that reynare hug zack with a happy expression on her face.

Reynare: I can't believe it my boyfriend is a genuine hero!

Ben: so you and her are official right?

Reynare: yep me and Zaki artificial now.

Both: zaki?

When she said that she continues to hug zack's arm and cuddles it that shows that she loves him. As she's doing that Zack and Ben are explain the pieces of there puzzle are now coming together.

Ben: So zack have you got some more pieces of our puzzle

Zack: Yeah before this started and when my girlfriend confessed her self I feel demonic energy and when the battle ended that same energy just took off but I get the feeling that we're going to meet whoever is spying on use again.

Ben: well let's just go home and I think we should bring your girlfriend with us.

Reynalle: I will go as long as I stay with my Zaki.

Ben: Well we got best so let's head home.

with that said the threes when Home with that crazy night done another one will come and it's going to go wild.

 **And done like I said before sorry took long but it will be worth it OK until then the next chapters up see you around RRRRROOOOOWWWWWRRRRR**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Artzilla here and again back this is chapter 4 and plus I really appreciate you guys liking this story I really appreciate it and there will be a small lime in this story but in the future there will be a few lemons and now without further ado it's showtime and FYI i do not own anything except my OC aliens the other aliens belong to Lewarmus prime 2016, ztak1227 and alorix.**

As the three went home zack sense devil energy as they see a crimson ball of demonic energy they dodge out of the way and get to there battle stance (zack put on his hood).

Rias: Who are you?

Zack: That's what we want to know.

Rias: Well you two are stray devils we half to kill you two and that fallen angle.

Ben: Why dos bad guy's always say that.

Zack: It's there thing Ben and i'm not going to let you do that.

Ben & Zack: IT'S HERO TIME!/TIME TO ROLL OUT!

As the boy's said that they slap there watches making a green and blue light blinding the devil's and reynare and as the light went down revealed creeper and a black humanoid creature with a green eye and plugs on his fingers, tip on his tail and ends on his antennas he has the omnitrix on his chest.

?: **FEEDBACK!**

Creeper: **CREEPER!**

As they said that feedback, creeper and raynare take care of rias and akeno's attack and with creepers apperinse make rias and her peerage scared and shocked even creeper is 9'1 feet tall and not speaking just stand like a statue gasping Jason voorthes thing, kiba and konkeo fight him and wonder what he do, creeper was so quick that koneko or kiba didn't see it coming, creeper to hold kiba by his arm lifted him like a rag doll and kiba try to stab him but he caught his hand but konko punch creeper right in the side of his ribs so very hard out of the way creeper still up which shocked konkeo cause she use really good force on that thing and creeper re-fix his bone by snap it back which sound gross and shiver to konkeo and kiba's spine but they focus when konkeo keep hitting creeper but he didn't felt a thing and creeper keep on dodging some of her kicks and caught her leg slammed her to the ground 3 times until kiba stab him in the chest lay down to the ground screaming of a hissing kiba and konkeo thought he was dead when his screaming stop they turn around saw him gone quick and try to see where is here until creeper behind kiba punch him that send him to the trees, konkeo keep punching and kicking creeper until she getting tired and panting.

Koneko: "pate" "pate" Ok...Give you're shot.

Then creeper title hi head that he understand and he give her an impact punch in the gust make he cough off spit that knock her out which send her lying and crashed to the ground then kiba got up then creeper keep dodging then got stab by kiba even he surprise how this creature don't feel pain and so with force he got kiba's sword use it as his use also slash at his stomach at kiba make him drop down screaming but still alive then konkeo and kiba got up ready for more so creeper use the power of fear on them even is a trap and he give a smile which kiba and konkeo really scared of never seen a creature like that so creeper play mind games on them.

With feedback and reynare, akeno is firing lightning after lightning but is been absorb by feedback and they feel he's getting stronger and stronger with each strike.

Akeno: What is happening my lightning is not making a dent he just absorbing my attacks!

Feedback: Shocking inset it?

With he said that he realest the energy and shot directly at them with the combination of reynare's light spears making a rey of light and hit the ground near there feet creating a small explosion on them knocking them out in the process.

Feedback: Good work rey.

Reynare: Way thank you ben, now is my zaki with his battle yet?

Creeper: Yes i did.

They saw his work and they saw koneko and kiba knock up by fear ben and zack now transformed back to there civil form's and went to the boy's house with reynare following them.

 _-Morning-_

Mornings the birth of a new day and that beautiful morning is interrupted with a yell at the siren household.

 _-Few seconds earlier -_

When the sun ray's hit zack's face he wake up from his bed and he saw raynare bear naked and hugging him like a pillow or a plush bear when he saw this he blush and yell waking raynare in the process she saw she giggle and smile for how cute, shy or surprise he is.

Ben: Hey zack are you OK?

Zack: Y-ya everything is fine.

Ben, zack and reynare ate breakfast and head for school and will walking to school reynare is hugging zack's arm like his arm is a teddy bear's arm.

Zack: Uh hey Ray stop squeezing my arm so tight, I can't walk straight like this.

Raynare: (giggle) How Cute, my Zaki is so shy don't worry it sow how munch we love each other.

Then zack just sweatdrop and then raynare give him a kiss on his cheek then zack's eyes wided and blush make raynare giggle so cute and funny to tease him as they at the school's gates all of the students look at them (the couple) and the boys get jealous on zack because he got the girl but not them and the girls get jealous on raynare because she got to zack first and not them, as they are walking to the school a certain redhead is looking under a certain window on the top floor knowing that she can deal with the presence of three supernatural Energy one she already know but the other two she doesn't have a clue and that's why she needs to figure out what the two energies are and maybe there's a connection to the two boys, The three made it to the building with some Jealous glares on the boys and girls, again They been followed but this time by someone else when they turned they saw a girl with brown messy hair Who were the high school's uniform and with the same girl the boys saw two nights.

Issa: Hi there my name is Isabella my name call me Issa.

Ben: Uh hi my name is Ben and this is my brother Zack and her girlfriend reynare.

Zack and Reynare: Sup/Hi.

Issa: (look at reynare) Hey I know you…

Reynare: before you say anything no that's my sister and I am nothing like my sister.

Issa: oh well then never mind. anyway ben i know this is sodden but will you have lunch with me?

As she said that Ben and Zack went wide eyed issa a girl who didn't know who he is want to hang out with him no girl who acutely like him well except for Julie he used to hang but with her but they had to break up because it's not fair for hero and Sedition to have a relationship and used to have a little crush on Kai but he have to except the fact that she only loves BlazeWolever and not him.

Ben: sure why not.

Issa: (squeal) OK see you at the rooftop at lunch bye! _hehehe just you wait benny i'm going to enjoy are_ privet _time together._

As she left zack put his arm lock on his head and give them a noogy.

Zack: Oh ho my brother is going on again i new you had in ya.

Ben: Hey zack Knock it off will ya.

As they have there fun zack sense issa's human energy now reborn as a devil and since ben know only one girl who have red hair is this rias, since zack and ben heard about rias and her club from student's gossip and also zack scenes her demonic energy yesterday so ben and zack will keep their guard up to see if these devils are friends or foes.

 _-Time skip-_

At the day went by school is very boring for the two boys but when the door opened there comes in a blond boy with the boy's uniform and who's carrying a carry bag his name is yuuto kiba as he entered all the girls except Reynare and Issa when up to him and greeted him As he done greeted them he went over to four desks and he called out for names.

Kiba: Ben, Zack, Reynare, Issa?

All four: Ya/Yes?

Kiba: My name is yuuto kiba, I'm in an errand for Rias Gremory?

Issa: Wait is this the pick up but why four of us?

Kiba: Because she will like the hat the three of them as well?

As he says that all the girls have a grown more jealous and the boys even more why would rias won't with the new boys and two girls?

 _What!_

 _Is not fair!_

 _What does she want them why couldn't be me!?_

The yells is flying all over the class but I asked the yelling flying by Ben and Zack are finally going to get their answers.

Ben: All right.

Zack: (put on his hood) Let's go do this.

 _-Time skip-_

They are now in a fancy-like room with the curtains close and the candles lit up and siting on one of the couch is not other then koneko Who is eating chocolate with a toothpick.

Ben: Hey where are we and who is she?

Kiba: That is koneko one of our members of the Occult Research Club.

As she was eating chocolate she took a look on the four and start looking at ben curiously and being trends for a bit and then went back to chocolate eating.

As time went on the four hear a sounds of a shower and they begin to question why is there a shower here? And they hear someone talking.

Akeno: Miss president your clothes already.

Rias: Ah thank you akeno.

And she said that there is the female staying on the on the curtains who wears a girls uniform who has a black long hair with the ponytail and she is again none other then akeno.

Akeno: Oh I didn't know we have guests here my apologies I didn't see there my name is Akeno Himejima and i'm the vice President please to meet you Benjamin and Zachary.

Zack: How do you know our names?

Akeno: Well I read your files and I had to admitted ben you are quite cute and handsome.

As she said that Ben begin do blush and gang glares from Issa and (if she doesn't med it) koneko when they hear the shower turn off and the curtains slide to revival rias in her uniform and drying her heir.

Rias: Sorry to keep you all waiting i know is rude but i didn't get to have a chance to wash my self.

All three: _Why is she didn't get to wash her self in the first place?_

Rias: Now that you all have arrived i think that everyone is here we like to a fishily welcome you all to the Occult Research Club.

Issa: Ah thanks.

When they sit on the couch rias start to explain the current situation it involves fallen angles who are trying to please god by killing devil's and angles are trying to kill all devil's and reynalle and reynare are fallen angles issa jumps off the couch with a scared expression on her face.

Issa: You are a fallen angle too!?

Reynare: Yes i am but i'm not going to kill anybody because (hugs zack ad cuddles him) i want to be with my zaki.

Issa comes down and take her sit rias continued to explain until she is done she contrat on the two boys.

Rias: Now to more resound maters (look at ben and zack) tell me are you really humans or devils?

As she said that The other members are curious as well and they can feel the energy but they don't know is an actual devil or not.

Ben: Uh why you ask that?

Rias: Because I can feel that you're not human.

Sense they know the jig is up no choice but to explain with that ben and zack explain what ben and zack are since ben say he human and zack a kinda of human but he didn't know rias explain the supernatural to them but rias and her peerage is shocked and expecting ben and zack reaction but they know.

Issa: What a minuet are you two telling use that the both off are half human, half alien!

Both: Yes.

Rias: But you said zack is kinda of human what happen to him.

Zack: Well can't tell you the whole thing but I sort of kina half human because...I use to lived with my father until ben's enemies Albedo, Kyhper and last vilgax brother fitzwrath came and killed him, which my own eyes the father who raised me to be a better. They kidnap me as a prisoner for 5 month in a secret hideout and did horrible experiment and torture on me that I endure. And so, they tested out a mixed of blood serum of sample from aliens even a deadly poison with it to cause they want to see if a human can survive and become a super solider as a weapon. I couldn't Stand it anymore since the sample and poison went to my veins I didn't want to die, I want to live and see the sun, the sky, my goal and dream to have a family and friends then so munch rage inside built up so munch I broke out and savagely brutal some of them all like a wild animal then I almost passed out but before I did, Ben and the plumbers came for my rescue and I own my thanks to him and in depth.

Rias felt sorry for zack, Issa a bit tears and rias's peerage sympathize zack's pain but Rias and her peerage scenes on zack something Dark and like he have no soul or life energy kinda strange to them since what he said.

Rias: Well that's very interesting and i'm surprises that the both of you are not phased by the supernatural.

Ben: Please i been with the supernatural in a daily bases so dos zack here.

Rias: Well that save use some time but we are going to be busy so we can talk more tomorrow OK?

All three: K/Sure/Ya.

Rias: Oh and issa you are going to work with us.

Issa: What a come on i have a lunch chat plan out with benny.

All three: Benny?

Issa: Yes and Benny i cant wait for our date later. (gives ben a wink)

Ben blush at that and zack decide to tease with ben.

Zack: WWOOHHHHHOOOOOOHHHH my bro has a date~.

Ben: GGGRRRR ZACK! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT! HEY GET BACK HERE!

When he said that zack run will ben give chase with a big blush on his face Reynare giggled at ben for the embarrassment zack give him.

 _-Time ship-_

When ben is done chasing zack around he was walking with raynare and ben thinking and discussing about rias and her peerage thinking about them if they wanted to be trusted and respected they'll talk to them tomorrow.

When zack and ben scenes it again.

Both: Are you frecken kidding?!

Raynare: What the mater guys another fallen angel?

Ben: Yeah and seriously they never call it quit do they.

Zack: That's why ben, villains are stubborn for this messed reynare follow us just in case we need help.

With a node she transformed into her fallen angel formed even zack blush red and ben turn around and raynare smirk at zack and seduce.

Reynare: Like what you see zaki? want me to come closer for a better view?

Then zack turn his head to ben still sweating bullet a bit and face red.

Zack: O-OK, how about we should go now right ben?

Ben: Y-yeah lets go.

Ben and zack slap on there watches and been engulf in green and blue light and they change in in to there selection of aliens, Ben has change in to a blue rapture-like alien with green and black jumpsuit and a helmet.

?: **XLR8!**

?: **POSITIVE FASTTRACK!**

With that done the three went to the fallen angle's location.

 _-Time Skip-_

After issa learn that rias explain everything to issa about the supernatural a male appear and wearing a cloak and a fadora and a dress shirt his name is dohnaseek, When dohnaseek attack issa a crest appear on her hand and make her dogged the attack he was surprise that he that crest and then she remember rias's works that she need to summon her sacred gear so she constraint and then she did it she has summon her own sacred gear on her left hand. On her left hand is a red gauntlet with a green gem on the center that in the gem is glowing with fire and a red-orange gem and on the edges are dragon-like horns on it. When issa is down and the light spear hurt badly on her leg since holy light is a devil's weakness.

Dohnaseek: I bet it hurt does it? because light is very poison to you're devil's kind, I'm surprise you still can resist the attack thought it make a final blow.

Then he shrugged his shoulder and make another light spear which issa trying to remove the light spear on her leg but it hurt badly for her.

Dohnaseek give an evil smirk: don't worry I'll end you're pain for good, is sad killing a nice woman like you.

Xlr8 and Fasttrack said in unsion: We'll show _you_ sad!

Then Fasttrack punch and Xlr8 roundhouse kick dohnaseek sending him flying and crash to the ground.

Xlr8: A sad stupid crow with no manners on how to treat a lady.

Fasttrack: Even if they are devil.

Also dohnaseek is mad at ben and zack who are the kids who beat dohnaseek's girlfriend and even more mad to see raynare also called her a traitor for not following her plans but raynare stick her tongue out giveing him a raspberry and don't care of her sister selfish and cold heartless plan.

They went back to normal and ben, raynare and zack check on issa who got stab on the leg so zack healed her by using his undead ghost powers.

Ben: Raynare you take issa back to her home while me and zack will handle this guy.

Ben and zack save her then ben go shocksquatch and zack go Spitter.

Shocksqautch: Hey Spitter, I'll handle him but you can back me up since I don't like how this asshole did to issa like that, eh.

P. Spitter: Be my guess Bro.

When he said that shocksqautch charge is now fighting dohnaseek hard shocksquatch was giving an electric punches to dohnaseek, even he first felt shocked and dodge some of shocksquatch's attack but got hit 2 times a bit and then grab him even he is heavy and quickly throw him to the gorund hard and summon his light spear and about to killed shocksqautch but spitter use an impact slime spit at him, sendng him crashed landed and felt disguised of the slime cover all over him then and spitter nod to shocksqautch then shocksqautch shot a stream of electricity at the trail of slime. The electricity traveled through the slime like electricity through water and the attack shocked dohnaseek and paralyzed him.

after the fight ben and zack turn back to normal then ben grab dohnaseek by the collar of his coat then lifted him up glaring at him.

ben: ok bird brain, tell us why you and your friends trying to hunt down issa?

dohnaseek just sneer on them: non of you're dam business brats!

Zack came up to him: wrong answer.

Then he grab dohnaseek's arm and begin to crush his bone and he begin to scream in pain.

Ben: If I was you, I'll start talking before someone here lose a funny bone so spill it!

Dohnaseek: Ok, Ok! our master azzeal order us to keep a watch on issa because of her sacred gear has been awaken, but it was a change of plans by kokabiel's order.

Ben: what else you're up to?

Dohnaseek: lady reynalle is having plans for the nun!

Zack: what nun is she planning?

Then dohnaseek begin to laugh

Dohnaseek: when her plans is complete, she gonna destroy you two and the rotten devils!

Ben: we'll see about that

Zack: cause we like to see her try.

Then zack did a big punch at him and ben throw him to the ground when he got up and he flew into the night.

Dohnaseek: wen we meet again you will die by my lady's hands.

Ben: why dos bad guy's always say that.

Zack: they just do bro they just do.

 _-Next day-_

When zack, ben, raynare and issa came to the club Issa show her sacred gear to rias and rias is impress of her new member unlocked it.

Issa: so this is the sacred gear huh.

Ben: kina looks like a gauntlet is also kinda felt strong power.

Zack: Yeah Bro, but who know what it can do petty soon but I bet it be amazing.

Rias: yes, that is you're sacred gear congratulation you found it.

Issa's sacred gear disappeared and rias explain her about what happen.

Rias: all you have to do is to decide to turn it on or off.

Issa: that's a relief Thought it might stay there!

Akeno: I'm so proud of you issa.

Raynare: Me to.

Zack give her a thumbs up and grin: yeah Issa ,nicely done!

Ben give her a smile: wow issa keep this up you'll be strong enough to fight the fallen angel.

Issa blush a little and rubbing her hand behind her neck grin: really? thanks ben.

Rias: This has become a headache.

Ben, zack, raynare and issa turn their attention to rias.

Rias declared: The fallen angel now know you're still alive Reborn as a Devil they will go after you again and starting targeting at Ben and Zack since they know they get in their plans.

Issa: I'm sorry.

Regretfully lower her head down ben and zack glare a little of rias's harsh words but ben can't let issa feel down Ben put his hand to issa shoulder and her head turn to ben who is cheering her up.

Ben: Is ok issa, what matter is you're alive and we'll protect you.

Zack: that right you can count on us!

Issa smile and blushing how kind ben is and ice he doing.

Rias order issa: You encounter the fallen angel was a fluke, but understand this: don't get cocky and try to take them on by yourself.

Issa: Yes, I understand buchnou.

Rias turn her head to ben and zack

Rias: same go for you two as well don't get reckless on the fallen angels, I don't want you two get in any dangerous situation especially you the most ben

Ben raised his eyebrow and zack smirk a little since he can see rias getting closer to ben then issa felt a jealousy on rias to getting her ben.

Ben: don't worry rias we deal with this before.

Zack: also take care of yourself but thank you for the warning though.

Rias: but still, be careful and don't do anything stupid.

Ben nod and zack shrug his shoulder.

Issa: I'm off then.

Ben: me to.

Zack: see yah guys soon come one ray.

Raynare: coming zaki.

When they left to the club.

Akeno: (turn her had to rias) perhaps you've been too hashed on them.

Rias: she still novice and same to ben and zack, since they act like they don't care who their dealing with any problems that why I'm being harsh, they need to be alert.

Then Rias bitter her thumbnail of worry: But I won't let no fallen angels take away my servant and my adorable Ben.

 **With zack and raynare**

Zack and Raynare take a walk together with her loop her arms with zacks.

Zack: So you haven't told me what is you're sister plan with the nun.

Raynare: She didn't tell me zack, right now she keeping a secret from me since right now I don't know what she up to.

Zack: Is okay ray, we'll figure it out sooner or later. (as he senses an energy near by them) Ray, did you felt that

Raynare: yeah (then the senses she felt it's familiar)could it be...

Zack: Another fallen angel.

What zack was right as a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

?: what a surprise, never thought a human such yourself can notice my present, my name is kalawarner, my order here to destroy you and bring back the traitor if she make the right choice.

Raynare: Kala-chan, please stop this..

Kalawarner: Raynare, if you want her alive, follow me and so we can killed the boy.

Raynare: No! I will not betray my zacky!(kalawarner glared and sigh)

Kalawarner: I'm afraid you leave me no choice then(she show her fallen angel wings as she summon her light spear)I'll Just have to force you, right after I'll kill the human.

Zack: I don't think so.

He then dash up and punch her in the gut and sent her flying.

Zack: I want some answers now, what reynalle want for a nun for?

Kalawner: you think I'll tell a devil like you anything?

Zack: do you see any wings on my back? You want you're wings I want answers.

Kalawner: I-I won't talk, do you're worst at me.

Then zack smirk evil and have a black and blue aura which kalawner sweat nervous which she hadn't said.

Zack: okay you ask for it.

then zack use his undead ghost power to turn into a black figure fog then enter kalanwer's body by the mouth.

Which surprise raynare of zack's abilities and di not know he could do that?

Then zack finally take over her.

Raynare: kala-chan?

Zack/Kalawner: no is me Ray.

The voice sound kalanwer but is zack like which raynare know that nickname only mea is zack.

Raynare: zack? is that you?

Zack/kalawner: yes I guess my abilities can work on other beings and so I read her memories about what you're twin sister plan is and the seems kalawner is not really a bad person after all, like you she was force to do this.

Raynare: that's good.

Then raynare have an idea pop out of her heard then grinning at zack looking at him like to tease him.

Raynare: so zack what is like t be a woman?

Zack/kalawner: well is kinda okay ans...wait a minute ray what are you.

Then raynare give a seduce smirk started to fondle zack/kalanwer make him/her blush.

Zack/kalawner: R-Ray... what a-are *moaning* you doing?

Raynare: (whisper to his/her ear) I'm going to show you what a woman's pleasure feels like.

 **Lemon on**

She then kissed him/her on the lips while groping his/her breast, zack/kalawner is moaning, she then take her trench coat off a little and pinch her nipples making his/her moan more.

Raynare: how dose it feel, zaki~?

Zack/kalawner: I-i don't know.

Raynare: _giggle_ , well then~ I'm sure that a woman's body is full of wonder and pleasure~.

She contuse to group the poses body's breasts then she turned the boody and started to rubed his/her but and licking his/her neck, then raynare begin to lick her vagina and then got up to his/her face and kissed him/her again, the tender kiss started to change into a hot one.

Raynare: oh zacky, you have no idea how long I waited for this.

Zack/kalawner: I know ray, but lets is not what I have in mind.

Raynare: oh zacky~, i'm just teaching you the way of women's body~.

Then she strip her/his top and massage the body breasts making her/him moan and then raynare start to rub her pussy with kalawner's pussy making them moan more.

Raynare: oh~ yes~ this is wonderful~.

Zack/kalawner: (moan) y-yeah, you are going to have such a spanking later~.

Raynare: oh~ yes~ punish me.

Zack/kalawner: oh my god, I think I'm going to cum in a woman's body.

Raynare: yes me two, kiss me.

They kissed and massaging there breasts while there pussy's rubbing faster, then they climax together and lie down on the ground exhausted and zack flew out of kalawner's body and pick up raynare.

Raynare: (holds zacks face) I love you so much zaki.

Zack: same with me ray, but what will we do with kala?

Raynare: well I think we can put her back.

Zack: are you sure?

Raynare: yeah, i'm sure.

Then zack clone him self and teleported with kalawner and the couple walked home.

 **And done sorry for the wait and thank you and I'll see you all next time. RRRRROOOOOOWWWWRRRR**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys This is Artzilla again and disses chapter 5 of this Fanfic and I must warn you in the future fanfics there's bound to be lemons but with a little help with my partner I'll try my best and not without further ado it's showtime**

 **FYI same thing.**

Zack take a walk with issa ,thinking what was that voice on his head sound familiar and even thinking of rias' peerage tell him that rias not really that bad and also he looked at akeno,kia and konkeo's eyes of sorrow and pain since zack use fear on konkeo and kiba last time and read their fear means it connect to their wonder if he can be allies to rias of trusting her or not since she did save issa's life.

Issa: hey zack how munch do you know about ben? and I want to know about what he like back in your world?

Zack give her a smirk since he now how issa like ben and he tease her.

Zack: Oh? are you having a crush on my brother?

Issa: (blushing) Wa-what! Th-That's not the point.

Zack: Then why are you blushing issa?

Issa blush even harder when he said that but it ended when zack bump into someone and made her fall with her but high for issa to see her panties and have that pervert look see how cute she is and zack shake his head of issa being a pervert. Zack being a gentleman walked up to her to giving her a hand.

Zack: hey are you ok miss?

?: y-yes I'm ok.

When she got up the wind blow's and her head piece flew of to revival her green eye's and blond heir flowing with the wind and zack admit Asia look cute and pretty also he figure out that she's the nun that reynalle's planning if he not mistaken, the blond girl sees zack and blush on how handsome he is under that hood and his eyes shine bright as the sky but she look closing and see a full of sorrow and pain that he carry a burden but wonder why and felt warm and her heart beat when she blush but she shake her head and they introduce themselves.

?: um hello.

Zack bow to her: nice to meet you to my name is zack Orion and the pervert here is Isabella Hyoudou but issa for short.

Issa: HEY!

Zack: Hehe.

The wind blow Asia's head piece and zack got it and then walk toward the girl and then she war it back and smile to zack.

?: Thank you.

Zack: you're welcome.

Then issa pervert grin look of Asia's appearance.

Issa's thought: _This is my ideal girl... A version, blond beauty, is totally I like it!_

What issa didn't know zack can read her mind and groan of her pevert thought then he walked up to her and pinch issa's cheeks.

Issa: ow ow ow, zack stop that hurt!

Zack: then stop thinking pervert thing and introduce you're self.

Issa's pouted and rub her cheeks and introduce to the nun try to say something to continue the conversation to her.

Issa: _just think issa, a good conversation to talk…_

Issa: Umm, what lovely weather we're having today.

Zack just sweat drop seeing the lame conversation.

Issa: _Who Am I, the freaking neighborhood granny?!_

Zack: (sarcasm) Wow nice subject to begin with issa.

Issa frown at zack: shut up zack!

Which zack laugh cause is amusing to tease her.

?: (become shy telling them something) Er...I seem to have…

both of them pay attention to asia but got confuse.

Zack and issa unison: Huh?

?: (laugh nervously) I seem to have lost my way.

Zack: want us to help you?

?: (beam happily) sure, thank you so munch!

As they walk together issa, zack and the nun are walking and talking sharing a few laughs even zack put some jokes to make her laugh and asia and thought he is very funny.

Issa: are you on vaction?

?: oh no not at all, as a matter a fact I work and transferred to this church's town.

Zack: oh so you're a nun?

Issa: that's explain you're clothes.

?: (smile at them) I'm so glad ran in someone who kind as both of you ,this must be god's will.

Zack (rub his neck) uh yeah it is.

Issa spotted The nun's necklace a cross then turn her head and asia wonder something wrong, zack know that issa.

?: is everything ok?

Issa: (smile to hide her worry) oh yeah, is all good.

Issa: _what was that?_

Then zack, the nun and issa heard someone crying and asia go check who it was.

Issa: hey wait a minute.

both zack and issa following the nun and see a little kid got a scratch on his the Nun put her suitcase down and cheer up the boy here as petting his head to calm him down.

?: A big boy like you shouldn't cry over for a scrape, don't worry you gonna be fine.

Then she bought her hands towards the boy's knee scrape and her hand starting to glow green as the scrape starting to healed both zack and issa is stunned.

Issa: woah she healed him…

Zack: H-his scrape...does she have magic ability?

Then suddenly issa felt a sharp pain on her wrist while she hold her wrist of the pain and zack scenes issa's energy like her instincts kick.

Issa: _that was freakin weird my lefted hand just wigged out._

Zack : _strange, issa's left hand just…_

?: smile at the young boy)you see? There's no reason to cry, is completely fine now.

The boy felt happy when she said.

Boy: thank you nee-san!

Then he lefted off and she turn her head to zack and Issa then the nun playfully sticking her tongue out.

?: All done now, sorry.

While they continue walking issa iswondering the pain of her left hand.

Issa: _I wonder what's wrong with my body, it means something…_

Zack wonder it to.

Zack: _curious, Issa's lefted hand reacted which means…_

The nun to know zack and issa saw her ability so she ask them

Aisa: you two seems surprise.

Issa: N-No not all, you sure have some amazing power there

Zack: yeah, didn't know you can do magic and your fitting as a doctor if you keep the job done.

The blonde girl and issa giggle at zack's joke.

?: Thank you I consider it as a gift and blessing, truly, is wonderful.

Then the nun spotted the church and gasp.

?: Hey, there it is!

When Zack looked up and see the church which is the one is located reynalle's base so he need to tell Ben about it.

Zack: yep, is the church alright.

Issa: the only one the town got.

Asia: (smile happily) Oh thanks goodness, you both are a life saver.

Then Issa's instinct kicked up big felt a certain chill and Zack scenes it to around her.

Zack: _There is it again, is her devil power doing this?_

Zack: I Never been in a church for a long time sure bring back memories…

Issa: (felted er hand shaking) Y-you know I've never seen anyone there not a single person.

Zack wonder is he said in thought is true that the church is where reynlle is hiding for.

Asia (turn around both of them smile of their kindness) let me thank you two properly, especially you Zack, would it be a problem come inside with me?

Zack: I would but I got something to take care of maybe later.

Issa: y-yeah, me to I got erans to take care of…

the blonde girl: (look down a d give a sad look) is that so...is ok.

Zack felt bad for not going their cause the enemies.

But she give a happy look to the.

?: I guess I have to go to, it was sweet of you two to help me find my way. My name is Asia Argento.

Issa: my name is Isabella hyoudou but my friends call me Issa.

Zack grin at Asia: And The name is Zackary Masayoshi Orion, but you can call me Zack or Z and you're very welcome Asia.

Asia:Zack-san ,issa-chan huh ? ,well uh so meeting you two is a blessing ,and I know for sure we'll see each other again.

Zack rub his neck and blush a little of how so cute she smile at him: yeah well...Hahahaha.

Issa: me to it was great meeting you though.

Asia: if you ever board or have time in the neighborhood ,be sure to visit me in the church, that's we're I'll be.

Issa: um...alright.

Zack: sure sound Awesome to me.

Asia: promise me that you'll be okay Zack.

Zack give her a thumbs up: you can count on it.

Issa: have a good one.

Asia: thanks you have a good one too.

While both Zack and Issa was walking, Zack turn his head look at Asia who have her hand happily goodbye.

Zack wave his hand and give a wonderful smile.

Zack: _wow, a nicest and cutest girl I've ever seen and she almost reminded of someone who I see as a sibling._

Issa and zack Went to school and when the day went on zack ben and issa are summoned by rias, reynare just follow zack because she dos not wont to be lonely or being away from her zaki.

Zack: Ok Gremory what is it you won't?

Rias: I will ask if you want to join my peerage.

Then a five second and ben and zack narrow their eyes to rias.

Ben: Sorry but no thanks.

Zack: yeah, Not interested of being a servant to anyone.

Rias's expression turned serious.

Rias: Very well, I want to know how many aliens formed you got and what abilities they have?

Ben: Sorry red but is a secret.

Zack: And we don't want someone to be noisy on us since you have someone who watched me and ben fought reynalle and is funny you did the same to issa after she died.

They stated coldly causing Rias to be somewhat annoyed but a bit nervous.

Rias: What you talking about? we save her from dying.

Ben: Don't play dumb to us Rias we know what you use you're servant to spy on her.

Zack: Letting issa died cause you know of her sacred gear and even she didn't notice it also you want her part of the peerage by a card right.

Rias's Eyes widen: how did you figure it out?

Zack: Let's say just say a little birdie I found figure it out or should I say a cat.

Konkeo flinch on that since he mention "cat" and hope he is joking, Rias and her peerage shocked of how did they know and since they meet them, ben know this as well cause zack told them.

Ben: And Also Issa told us before hanging out with reynale a strange girl give her a card which is a call that means you be their of granting her wish to be alive again so you make her a servant, you've been planning of having issa part of you're peerage when reynalle strike her!

Zack: Is not you're business of letting innocent people died, taking someone life and make them as slave!

Rias furrowed her brows in anger: I make it my business , we devil see and demand any order and this is my territory so you two-

Rias was cut off when Ben and Zack decided to retort. but zack have a dark aura rises, under his hood lowing blue eyes and ben eyes glow bluish-green.

Ben: There is something wrong about what you just said there, "Your" territory?

Zack: This isn't your or devil territory it is humanity's home and belongs to us humans. Don't misunderstand us,

Ben: If you wish to come to school here, get a job, fall in love or just generally live a life on Earth we will have no problem with that. Just as long as you keep your own problems away from us and Don't stalk who we are.

Zack: However coming here and announcing this as your territory without an official permission from a recognized human government, that's basically the same as announcing an invasion.

The entire room fell silent while Rias looked at Ben in shock and for some reason felt hurt by his remark.

Riaas: I… I'm not… Why would you say such a thing?

Ben merely closed his eyes and zack take a deep breath of his anger that his eyes flash red for a brief moment before opening them again as he spoke the words that practically nearly tore Rias's heart.

Ben: (shake his head) Because Your acting like a spoil brat who greedy and selfish desires such as power and territory. And you let Issa's life been taken away just like is nothing and make her you're servant for power, I'm very disappointed in you Rias Gremory.

Zack cross his arms: To think this is how Devil behave around people with power that become really heartless and greedy.

Everyone in the room had mixed feelings on what the hero duo had said.

Rias was shocked and lost for words and then look down felt a bit of tears from ben's harsh words hit her heart Kiba felt a bit sad of what Ben and Zack said make scenes Akeno felt like her heart in pain and he right her hand to a fist so hard, a bit of blood and even she close her eyes and a smile Konkeo still have an emotionless face but look away of the pain she felt being rejected of those words Issa is shocked of wonder is this rias plan along or is it a reason but she kinda felt a bit hurt of what Ben and Zack said even she is a devil and raynare was quit glare anger at rias for her selfish thing.

Ben: If you have nothing to say we shall leave, come on Zack.

Zack: Right behind you Ben let's go rey.

Raynare: OK zaki.

Ben, Zack and raynare stood up from the couch ready to go to the door until kiba blocked the door with his arm and his sword and have that sternly look on them.

Kiba: Buchou didn't tell you to leave guys.

Ben chuckle: on please pretty boy, like you and your'e brat master here can tell us what to do.

Akeno got her lightning ready on her finger tip and konkeo have a fighting stand.

Akeno: You shouldn't have insulted rias like that.

Konkeo: stand down now.

Zack: Big mistake their kitty cat or should I say nekomata.

Ben: same go for you half fallen angel.

Make both Akeno and konkeo eyes is wide of shocked, Akeno ask in a horrified manner and tremble.

Akeno: H-How..How did you what me and konkeo are?!

Ben: As an anodite we can scenes and felt the same energy from other species and power.

Zack: So do I, but I'm not an antidote like Ben and I study yokai creatures in my world.

Ben: And you're energy is the same as reynalle and the other fallen angel we met but is mixed with a devil energy to making you a hybrid.

Both Akeno and konkeo back away feeling tremble and shaking from Ben and Zack of great terror at the fact their dark secret keep hidden since childhood.

Ben glared at kiba who still not moving out of their way.

Ben: I'm asking you again kiba, moved now.

Kiba glared at them.

Kiba: I will not.

Ben just sigh and Zack pinch his nose.

Ben: very well Zack let's do it.

Zack: with pleasure.

Zack in a blue speed surprise kiba that Zack did a roundhouse kicked at kiba's back and Ben him to the guts cough a bit of blood then grab him and threw him to the wall and crashed hard.

Rias and her peerage is shocked of how they beat kiba without transforming into their aliens formed.

Zack see kiba's sword and picked it up and place the sword on the top of his shoulder and said to kiba.

Zack: Nice blade Casanova, Could be useful for my sword skills and for my Alien creeper.

Mention that name make rias and her peerage felt a chill to their spine.

Ben: consider this a warning and a lesson to you Rias Gremory and any of you're peerage.

Zack eyes glow red and a said codly: If you ever do something that we don't like we won't go easy on you.

Ben eyes become bluish green cause his adonite power: And make issa do something wrong and let her die you'll responsible for this and we will put you down for good got it?!

Rias and her peerage nod their head quickly.

Ben and Zack said: good.

As Ben, Zack and raynare left the room Akeno still looked depress and hurt.

Akeno: Rias, I think we made a mistake of what we have done.

Rias look down of shame since she know this might happen.

Rias: I know Akeno, I know and I wish Ben and Zack can forgive us of our actions.

 _ **Timeskip**_

After that fiasco in the club room back at school, zack and issa went out for a little hangout while they walk issa is wondering a question to her thought.

Issa: Hey zack.

Zack: Yeah issa?

Issa: About what you said to buchnou yesterday, about devil, does it mean I'm like one them?

Zack shake his head.

Zack: No Issa, you may be a devil by the body but you're mind and soul ,you still remain as human like I was experiment I'm still me no matter what I am and it just Right now rias need to be careful and hold responsibility of her action.

Issa: True, even since what you tell me what rias do something to me like that was ungrateful.

Issa's hair cover her eyes before she looked up on him with a smile.

Issa: I was upset and mad even I have family since she play my life like a game...but still, I owe her my life at least but I learn more and beside, I let it go since I'm making more friends and we all make mistake then when I learn more of my sacred gear I'll protect my master and my new friends.

Zack just give a smile ad ruffle her hair.

Zack: I'm glad hear that issa.

Issa just pouted at zack.

Issa: I'm not a little kid zack.

Zack just give a smirk.

Zack: I'm 19 years old almost become an adult so I'm more like an older brother to you if you think putting the moves on ben without him looking.

Make issa blush red like rias's hair and zack laugh.

Issa: Zack! I wan't doing something like that!

Zack: Hehe I'm just messing with you issa.

Issa: _maybe I would put a move on ben, if ben and I have are alone time and see my good looking body like the manga I read, that would be freaking awesome!_

 _ **Timeskip**_

Zack took a walk to clear his head, ben is walking with issa to talk more about each other, when zack is alone he scenes rias's peerage their he sigh and have an annoying look.

Zack: I know you their come out.

Out of a corner Akeno, konkeo and Kiba came how kinda have a bit of guilt looks of their face.

Zack: What is this time? is better be good.

Akeno: We just want to talk to you about what we did yesterday is horrible.

Zack just narrow his eyes on them and said.

Zack: Whatever, I'm leaving.

Then before he leave them akeno grab his arm and zack turn his head around look at akeno who have a sad look on her face.

Akeno: Zack please, here us out we want you and ben to forgive us.

Kiba: I know what Buchnou did to issa is wrong but she did it to make her understand the supernatural world even she can't do it by herself.

Konkeo: She not a bad person, she just want to help and care for her friends even family, she helped us when our lifes was gonna be over, we own and in depth to her because without her our life will be over so please give us another chance to trust us.

Zack take deep breathe thinking of the 3 devil he first meet them he can tell by looking them in they eyes and thinking of what they said, he is shocked a little can tell kiba and konkeo since last time hey meet when zack went creeper he kinda puzzle of their past and akeno's ,zack think she blame someone that she lost who she love he most is gone and felt bad for them and he sympathize there pain and lost of he suffering.

Zack: _Is true since rias did bought her to life, teach her the way of the devil, angel, fallen angels and others, perhaps she was trying to protect her a not let danger get to her since issa still need more learning of being a devil._

Zack turn around and cross his arm and tell them.

Zack: Fine, I may forgive you and you're master of her plans, but I'll like to speak this to ben about the trust and we'll think about it so give us some do tell gremory that me and ben will meet her at the club tomorrow.

Rias's peerage nod feeling glad how zack making it gong well for them.

Kiba: Thank you so munch for it zack.

Zack: Don't push it pretty boy is only message.

Zack then left the park leaving akeno, koneko and kiba behind.

Akeno: I hope ben and zack can give their trust to us.

Kiba: We'll just have to wait to find out soon akeno, come on let tell buchnou the good news.

Konkeo and Akeno said: Ok.

And they left to go back to the club room.

 _ **Timeskip**_

At night ben and zack are now in pretrial of the town and reynare is with them they feel a dark energy and it is not a fallen angle so they went to the abandon house on the way there rias and her preerage are going to the same house that they are going.

Rias: Oh ben and zack i didn't see you there. listen i wont to apologies for what i said earlier for making you one of my peerage and i will leave you two.

Ben: It's cool zack told me everything that what koneko, kiba and akeno said to him.

Rias: Oh, o-ok then but what are you two doing here?

Zack: We here for the roomers of a girl luring men to this house and ironically you all are going to the same place as we are.

Rias: Yes we are going to eliminate a stray devil and teach issa the chess piece and what abilities and special my peerage have.

Zack: May we come along?

Rias: Of coarse the more the marry. _and to walk along beside you ben._

So ben and zack go with rias and her peerage to show issa and of the chess piece and what abilities and special her peerage when they attack the stray devil. when issa first saw viser human formed she blush of a pervert looks and ben is blush a bit of her chest and zack felt disgusted cause he can scenes he scenes this is not a normal stray devil like. after viser try to sneak attack rias, ben and zack spring into action ben grabbed her and jump away from the attack unaware that rias have a big blush on her face as she sees how hansom ben is, Ben then let her go and then slap's his watch and he change into a big jack o lantern with four other jack-o-lanterns connected with each other and the omnitrix is in between two vines and zack change in to a giant robot and they will take care of viser.

?: **JACK O WRECKEN!**

?: **GRIMLOCK!**

Rias is surprise of how ben got a jack o lantern alien and didn't expect this one is big and even a big robot like gladiator and wonder what he can do also viser start to insult grimlock.

Viser: HAHAHAHA OH THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT? A WALKING BILE OF JUNK AND A BILE OF WORTHLESS WEEDS HA WHO ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO TIN MAN, YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF GARBAGE!?

Now that made grimlock angry and use his sword blade that set on fire which made kiba awe and emigre of grimlock's sword blade.

Kiba: That is one Amazing sword.

Jack O wrecken: Trick or Treat this Viser!

Grimlock: Me Grimlock SMASH ugly lady!

He slash at her many to which she scream that burn her skin and use his shiled to block her attack a jump then roll to avoid her attack and jack o wrecken give her a hard punch at her and she try to bite him but then againjack o wrecken didn't felt anything which surprise rias cause she worry thought ben be hurt but he didn't even flinch and viser tooth hurt groaning and then jack o wrecken did a fire punch that sent her flying and grimlock grab her then slammed her to the ground, so jack o wrecken nod his head to grmlock and so did grimlock to then jack o wrecken raise his arm engulf his hands into a huge hell-fire ball and which surprise rias and her peerage but what make them shocked when grimlock slammed his right fist and left fist into the ground before it began to shift into something else. His entire body began to open up and shift around. , Grimlock's shadow getting bigger and bigger until he was three times his original height, tearing right through the cage containing the duo. His arms and hands were now his legs and feet, his legs the tail. Towering over them was now a massive robotic T-Rex. Grimlock let out a roar which fire coming out.

Issa: Holy crap! Zack become a Robot T-rex!

Rias: I don't believe how many formed does ben and zack have.

Akeno: Their sure full of surprises.

Kiba: Indeed.

Konkeo: Cool…

Raynare: That's my Zaki, go get her babe!

Jack o wrecken blast his hell fire and grimlock blow a fire breath bam at viser and she scream the pain of the fire and after that she own all brusies, burning skin and panting ten jack o wrecken raised his fist of cheering and grimlock roar for victory and transformed back into his robot mode and jack o wrecken give a thumbs up to him.

Jack o wrecken: Nice work Grimlock.

Grimlock: thanks, Pumpkin guy did well to, Me Grimlock is King!

which he raised his flaming blade like a gladiator then both of them turn back to normal and rias gonna finished of viser who still breathing.

Rias: so any last words?

Viser: fuck you bitch.

Rias: Ok let's get this over with, game over.

Then she engulf her with black-like flames then destroy her and there is no remains of her body.

Rias: we are done here let's go home ok?

All three: sounds all right.

Ben and Zack: all right then.

Issa: but wait what chess are you and me?

Rias: oh right well let's see kiba is a knight: in the game he has intents speed and has a great skill with a sword, koneko is a rook: in the game she she has unparalleled strength, akeno is a queen: in the game she has a perfect combo of both strength and speed and she is an Essen's and i am a king: i'm the one who strategist the fled you are a pawn issa.

Issa: What i'm a pawn ah man. _now Benny will think i suck ah man this blows._

Zack: hehehe Now i got more things to tees her.

Ben: Hey hey do not start teasing her zack.

Zack: _sigh_ You no fun Ben.

They all went home for school and things are now going to be even more crazy.

 **And done hey thanks for waiting everyone and i may need some time with the other story's and i know that my gamer is off but i'll try to correct them in feature chapters and plus here is the some of the things for other story's until then see ya, RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR.**


	7. Chapter 6 in a half

**Hey guys this is Artzilla here again with a different chapter the high school DXD aliens among Devils is still going and I thank you for all your support now with a further ado let's keep going.**

 **FYI same thing.**

After the fight of viser, ben and zack would like help issa doing some contract with her so zack become stinkfly and ben as jetray to fly while issa riding her bike and kinda felt depress of being just a pawn, issa in thought of depress 'To have my own slave, I must fist increase my own demonic the most powerful devils, newly born devils like myself to prove themselves before moving I'm just a pawn I'm just a throwaway, positive stnkfly and jetray see issa's depress so positive stinkfly ask jetray.

P. stinkfly: Hey Bro, do you think she'll get over it? She been depress like yesterday.

Jetray: Don't worry stinkfly, I'm sure she'll be alright as soon she'll be stronger ,so right now let's help her job ok?

positive stinkfly nodded they flew to when issa is and acompined her, so then when they arrive to the house, the two heroes turn back to normal while issa ring the doorbell, but no answer.

ben: looks like no one there.

zack: I don't know, seem the door open.

issa: (open the door) who leaves their door open?

ben: Don't know but I believe we should check it out.

Both zack and issa nod. They enter the house which is kinda dark when they spotted light in the living room.

issa: Hello! I'm the messenger Devil from the Gremory clan, The person who summon me...

when issa take her step her devil instinct scenes again same go for zack and ben which they scenes danger.

Issa: _I Just felt… something nasty..._

Ben: _This is not good._

Zack: Damn, have a bad feeling about this.

Issa: (close the door behind her)Don't be totally freaked out, me and my friends are coming inside!

When they keep walking into the living room.

issa: nice of them to set the mood.

But zack sniff something odd and it smell came from the floor so he whisper to ben.

Zack: There something I smell is weird.

Ben: yeah, now you mention it smell like…

when issa take a step in as she stepped in something wet. her hand was completely covered in our Crimson red liquid.

Issa: _could it be…_

zack and ben: blood.

They looked in the corner and they saw the decapitated and mutilated body of a person ,Issa fought the urge to throw up.

issa's: _What the hell?!_

zack and ben: _Holy Shit!_

a voice rang out from the other side of the room.

? :"Sinners must be punished. Words to live by. Yes. Wise advice to heed from a holy man."

The young man in question turned to look at me he had white hair and red eyes wearing standard exorcist clothing. His mouth was wide open in his tongue sticking out and laugh maniac he got out of the couch issa felt a little scared, ben and zack getting ready on their fighting stance

?: Hm? Well, well you just walked into the wrong house my friends. Freed Sellzen here at your service. And you must be scared little prick whose devils as this holy priest who is going to exercise for mankind.

Ben, Zack and Issa: Your a priest?!

Issa nearly screamed out as every hair, on her body stood up her skin was crawling.

Freed grin: Well...I'm certainty not a shity Devil like you three.

Ben: me and zack are not devils, just some people who kicked bad guy's ass!

freed with a raised his eyebrow: ha ha ha ha, oh so your just human who helping that devil bitch?, no matter be easy to kill you both.

Ben gritted his teeth in anger for calling issa that, then pointed to the mutilated corpse in the corner.

Ben: So you're the one who did this?

Zack glare at freed: why did you killed them?

Freed grin crazy: There was proof that he was in league with the devils, so it was the end, the end! That's why I killed them.

The deranged priest reached into his coat with both hands pulling out a gun and what look like a light saber hilt.

Freed: Putting down degenerate Devils and the lost souls their cry out to them is my job. And no one is better at it than me." The light saber help release the blade made out of pure light which resembled a light saber.

Issa tensed up as got ready for the fight of her life.

Issa is shocked: That's the sword of light.

Ben: ah crap! That's the devil's weakness!

Freed: That's right , and I'm going to stab this light sword right into your heart,and your little devilishness will ,then those two brats are gonna get shot with my gun and when I have that good body of your disintegrate it with love in your shitiy devil face.

Freed rushed at issa hoping to cut her head off she managed to dodge unfortunately Freed was about to shot her but a big green and blue light flash when then died, ben go crashopper and zack went spidermoneky to fight him issa is trying to get use to it but freed got surprise of thought they said their humans but ben told him that ben and zack are superhero which freed laugh evil then started try to shoot them but they keep dodge it, crashopper give freed a kick in the chest and spidermonkey use his web to slammed him to the wall got crashopper and spidermonkey did a tag team like spidermonkey did a flip jump to punch him in the face and crashhoper did a double kicked but thy see freed not giving up so he tricked them by shooting issa in the leg make crashhopper guard down and freed shot him 4 times but still alive but damage hit to the floor next to issa, turning back to normal and so spidermonkey use his web o slow him down but freed saw it coming , so he grab the web and pull spidermonkey with force make him fly towards him and freed punch him in the gut make him fall to the ground turn back to normal, issa try to attack freed but instead of lash in the back by freed's light sword and zack try to get up but got shot 3 times in the gut and legs, when freed saw zack up and his wounds starting to heal as for Ben, Issa and Asia notice that his hair cover his hair and that make ben's eyes wide in his thought which he know that look

Ben: _On No..._

Freed: (sneer at zack) So you can heal yourself huh ? well dons't when I killed this bi...

when suddenly zack full speed and punch freed which make him let go off Asia, so hard it break his nose and launch him crash to the wall make web cracks

Issa and Asia is Awe of how fast and strong zack and Ben got up then helping Issa up when Asia healed up Ben and Issa's wounds

Ben: Are you alright Issa?

Issa nodded: A bit hurt being shot but I'm fine, but I think something wrong with zack.

Ben: (look at zack) Zack...

Freed scream and holding his broken nose glare at zack and raise his sword and gun

Freed: You little shit! Got some nerve breaking my fucking nose! Now your gonna die!

Zack said nothing and freed just cackling then said to him

Freed grin sisterly: What's the matter you shit brat?...Did I pissed you off or did I touch Asia's boobs?

Zack show his eyes glowing red and fierce look at the psychopath priest, Ben, Issa and Asia saw his eyes change which they scenes his killer instinct.

Asia: _Zack?_

Issa: _Holy crap...It felt like I'm seeing A Beast!_

Ben: _This is Bad..._

Zack summon a sword and the sword he took from kiba at the clubroom ,Issa and Asia except ben surprise he can summon weapons.

Freed: (maniacally laughing) You really think you can defeat me with a sword you shitiy brat, A fucking bad move here, I'll just chop you to pieces!

Freed running his great speed at zack raising his light sword and Zack walking at him

Issa: Zack get out of the away!

Asia: He gonna killed you!

then Freed strike at zack at the heart but his eyes wided when his slash went threw him like a ghost and then he vanish freed try to find him

Issa and Asia is shocked and relief but ben knew he use his ghost power.

Freed: What the hell? Were is that little shit go...

Zack walked past the psychopath priest and behind him started to sheath his sword when he stopped and said"Moon of the Spirit: Phantom's Wrath slash!" as he finished sheathing his sword. For a brief second Issa and Asia wondered what he was talking about when suddenly the psychopath priest scream in agony coughing blood when Zack had walked past fell down of having from sword slashes, Freed have a lots of cuts marks from his chest, back, legs and arms and in his mind said before go unconsciousness.

Freed: _How… how can I lose easily… to that shitiy brat…_

Issa and Asia is amaze of zack defeat freed but zack turn around and grab the unconsciousness psychopath priest by the neck left him up and zack raise his sword which make Ben, Issa and Asia know what zack doing, he's gonna killed him!

so ben run forward zack and hold his right for trying not let him killed him

Ben: Zack stop he been defeat already!

Zack: (in a cold and emotionless) Why spare him? …He's a disgrace for murdering the people, wounding you and Issa even touch Asia, he must face justice for his action Tennyson!

Ben: This isn't justice your doing now zack, this murdering, I know he's a psychopath but killing him will make it worst and you'll be bad enough like him, don't do this zack, think of your little sister!

Zack: Leave her out of this! …she have not involved of this situation!

Ben give zack a stern look: That maybe true but does she want to see her own brother like this? I understand your path is ruff but doing murdering or revenge is out character of you, but you should've realize by now not only whenever you hurt other ...but you're really hurting yourself.

zack about to argue but what ben said is true ,then issa spoke.

Issa: Ben is right zack, is not like you and really worried me and Asia.

zack's eyes wide turn his head toward Asia and she felt bit scared and tears.

Asia: Please let him go zack, He had enough and I don't want you to be a killer like him, so please stop it.

Zack close his eyes as the rage stop he open his eyes revealed it turn back to normal of ocean/sky and zack let go of freed and drop the sword and look his head down in shame.

Zack: you're right I'm sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you.

Ben smile and nodded: Is okay, as long you're the right thing zack and good job taking that wack job over there.

Zack eye smile and grin giving his best friend/Brother a fist pump.

Zack: It was nothing.

Then Zack look down at freed's light sword and holy gun, using his telekinesis to hover the weapon in mid air and put the holy gun to his pocket and sheathing the light sword and his sword to his storage space.

Zack: Consider this a souvenir and as a trophy since he won't be using them anytime soon.

Then Asia walk toward Ben, Zack and Issa giving bow to them.

Asia: Thank you and for saving me.

She turn her head toward zack and hug him which zack surprise a bit and she look at him with her beautiful eyes and smile.

Asia eye smile: Especially you Zack-san, from protecting me from father freed and not having vengeance on the people he killed, you're a true hero to my heart.

which zack blush a bit and give a goofy grin.

zack: w-well thank you Asia,... just what ben and I do best by kicking evil ass.

Which they all laugh but it hate to end when Rias and her peers just arrived only to see destruction everywhere the house was nearly cut in half horizontally that is. Rias then see Ben,Zack ,Issa and Asiaall in the living room and a large human sized hole leading to the backyard.

Rias glared at Issa: Issa what happened here? And I thought I told you 3 to stay away from that nun she the enemy!

Ben: Cool it Red, let Issa explain the situation.

Issa then told them everything that happened here in between them and Freed the psychopathic stray priest of a fight. Asia 's involvement although Issa did leave out the part that Zack defeated Freed without transforming, Rias and her peerage surprise of zack defeat a stray priest with a sword skill technique, Rias was rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. Akeno had her usual smile on her face with her eyes closed Kiba was leaning up against the wall although he made sure not to put any extra pressure on it so he wouldn't cause the house to collapse.  
Koneko had her normal stoic look on her face Asia was hiding behind Zack. Rias then look at ben, walk up to him.

Rias: Are you okay Ben?

Ben: Yeah, a bit injured from that ass priest, but it's been fix by asia anyway...sorry for being reckless.

Rias touch ben's cheek which he blush seeing rias's blue-green eyes and she have a worried look and felt like she blame herself,

Rias: Look how badly wounded you are Ben, I'm the one who sorry...I didn't know there was Exorcism here.

Ben: _Wow...her eyes are so amazing, but why my heart beating?_

Rias: _Such wonderful eyes he have...I felt his warmth when I touch him?_

Issa glare jealousy at both of them and have anime tears.

Issa: _Dammit! I wish ben can stare at my eyes and not buchnou!_

Konkeo sniff in the air and tell Rias.

Konkeo: The Fallen Angel are approaching.

Then Freed regain consciousness by getting up to his knee and laugh but still injury.

Freed: Well, Well… It's looks like there more shity devil's here, no matter when the fallen angel arrive… Hope you're hungry cause light spear are on the menu!

When the roof opening purple portal coming the fallen angel.

Akeno ask Rias: So What's the plan?

Rias: (cross her arm's) Right now we just going to get Issa, Ben and Zack out of here, Akeno prepare for jump.

Akeno: Right.

Akeno prepare the teleport spell.

Rias: Konkeo make sure we have Issa.

Konkeo: K.

konkeo picked up issa.

Freed: You shity devil's! you won't esca..

Suddenly a green energy that blast him to unconsciousness ,Ben and they other turn around see zack.

Zack: What? That guy was really annoying okay.

Rias and her peerage wonder in their thought of many surprise zack is showing, The magic circle appeared under Rias and her peerage even Ben and Zack, Issa and the Hero duo look at Asia

Issa: Buchonu what about Asia?

Zack: We can't leave her!

Rias: I'm afraid that's is Impossible, only members of my household or my clan are able can jump with this magic circle and I'm sorry Zack but it seems you and ben Power and abilities can contact this to but not Asia.

Zack eyes wide and look at Asia.

Zack: B-but...Asia.

Asia: (started to cry and smile) Zack-san...go on without me...please go...I'll see you soon...trust me, will meet again.

Zack's hair shadow his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Zack: _No!, I'm not leaving her, not like this...I promise her..._

Zack go in a blue blur speed and holding Asia in bridal style carry which she is surprise and so do Rias and the others.

Rias: What you doing?!

Zack turn his head and give rias a stern look.

Zack: I will never abandon a friend behind!

Rias: Don't be an idiot, there Is no time we have to go!

Zack growl at her: Not… without… Asia!

Then Zack started to glow green and black then look at Asia.

Zack: Hold tight Asia ,I'm getting you out of here.

Asia snap out of her shock and awe then nodded so she hold tight on zack ,she blushes on her cheeks.

Asia: _His warmth, it feel's great...I know someday I found my savior...no my hero._

then the magic circle and zack's energy teleport them out of the house.

Rias and ben are both naked in a shower which he blushing hard on the cheeks and close his eyes so he

won't see rias's naked, rias is behind his back healing him.

Ben: keep _it together tennayson just don't look, think of sumo wrestler, smoothies not naked girl with b-b...No! bad thought, bad thought!_

Rias is done healing ben.

Rias: It's Ok, now.

Ben: Y-Yeah thanks.

meanwhile at the clubroom.

zack was sitting in the couch crossing his arm and asia sit by him.

zack: you ok Asia?

Asia: Y-Yes is just I didn't know you, issa and ben was a devil zack-san, since what father freed said about them?

Zack laugh at Asia's misunderstanding and Asia title her head in confusion of why he laughing

Zack: well A. not exactly Asia, Rias and her peerage are ok... I think, B. Issa is a devil but ben and I are just super hero's who is half human with a device to transformed into different aliens with these.

Zack showing his Ultramatrix.

Asia is Awe of the watch and can't believe zack is a super hero who protect everyone ,she felt his warmth when he hold her in bridal version and he's small smile of his kind heart of saving her and she still see his eyes full of sadness and pain if she wonder it was her imagination.

Asia: Amazing and what half species ben is?

Zack: well Ben is an anodite from his grandmother Verdona even his cousin Gwen, Anodites are a free-spirited race of powerful energy beings from the planet Anodyne.

Asia is shocked of ben is half of something strong and do magic, so do akeno, kiba and konkeo to think ben's half alien side give him such abilities that explain everything he is.

Asia: what half species you are?

Zack pause and look down sad a bit and said.

Zack: That asia, is another time to wait.

Asia nodded.

Ben and Akeno is treated Issa's wound by using first aid, issa in thought is happy that he is close to him and not rias.

Rias frown a little of Issa and ben getting to close a hint of jealousy.

Ben: how you feeling Issa? that crazy priest sure hurt you.

Issa: (blushing and smiled) A little hurt benny, but Good as new since you're here now.

Ben raised his eyebrow wondering but ignore it for now and ask.

Ben: So Rias how issa holding for her wounds?

Rias: Relax, she'll have her full strength back in no time, The light that the stray Exorcism wield is pretty strong, you're lucky we showed up just we did.

Issa: Stray Exorcism?

Ben: So their like a stray devil?

Kiba: A ton of them get expelled of lack of option from the church and end up serving under the fallen angel.

Zack narrow his eyes at the knight's word.

Ben: Are you saying Asia is one of the stray priest like that bastard freed?

Rias come out the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

Rias: either way, you and Zack as part of the club, you're under the care the clan and issa is a devil ,and Asia is the servant of a fallen angel.

Zack: Asia is no servant nor a Stray Exorcism, she just an innocent girl who being a slaved and a tool to the fallen angels.

Rias glared at zack.

Rias: She is a nun, and it was really stupid of you for bringing her in, she can be a huge problem here and stop with you're reckless action!

Zack argue back to at her: Reckless?! That's Bullshit and you know it gremory!, just because I'm part of you're club and under you're care doesn't mean you can tell me what is right or wrong...I don't turn my back on someone who needs help.

then zack got up and said to Asia.

Zack: Come on Asia I'll teleport you at me and Ben house.

Asia: ok.

then she hold on to zack and he teleport with asia to a green and black flash disappeared.

At night back at the heroes house ben and zack made it home with asia and they told her that reynear is in there side, aisa is glad that reynear is not bad and they can get some sleep and with aisais sleeping with zack and reynear, zack is having a nightmare of his past when he open his eyes everything wen black and a fog see is hands formed claws, his eyes like ghostfreak but pupils green and blood on his hands then shocked him in fears that it seeing dead bodies of people even ben , which make him shiver and whimper of seeing the people hearing voices of ben's enemies when zack try to tell them to leave him alone and shut up zack is shocked of seeing his himself in hi knee on the ground and his Ex-Girlfriend alice who have that sick twisted grin and said.

alice: I know it, not only you're a nobody, but a freak that no one very hang out to you.

the fake zack was silence but growling like an animal.

then alice real boyfriend roger which is zack's school bully that came with a smirk.

roger: what's the matter scarface, I want o cry like a baby to you're mommy, Oh that's right you don't have a real mommy.

then looked up on them make which there scared.

Alice: what the hell?!...

roger: Oh my god he's a real frea...

when fake zack pounce at them like a lion jump, started shreds then to ribbons with his claws hearing the ears real zack cover his ears and close his eyes tight seeing himself did that to her like an animal.

?: you should have been strong to help us.

?:we trusted you the most zack.

Make zack eyes wide turn around slowly looking at his real father Andrew and his step sister who looked dead by blood, cuts and a hole on each of their bodies and lifeless face staring at zack which zack burst to tears looking the horror.

zack: D-Dad, Y-Yuna?…

Andrew: why you let this happen son? you failed us and now you're a monster.

yuna: Big Brother...Help us...you did this, I thought you promise me but Now I was wrong.

when zack in his knees keep repeating saying no 12 times when seeing their body dying and disappeared and he started to cry more, then zack felt a chain around him and tide up in a wall seeing angry mobs of people keep calling him a monster, freak, nobody and outcast.

zack: No...no... no, no, no, no, no someone pleas help me dad, yuna don't leave me!

when zack he see them try to killed them with flaming arrows and zack begin to scream-, then zack gasp almost scream which wake raynare up and he wakes up from his nightmare, he was sweating lot have tears and panting a lot.

zack: it was...it was a dream...no, a nightmare.

raynare: zack are you ok?

zack turn his head to raynare who looked worry on her face asking her boyfriend, zack don't want her to worry to munch

zack: I'm fine Ray.

he hate to lie to her but raynare not buying it so she came closer and frown.

raynare: Come on zack don't lied to me just tell me what is wrong please" which zack take a deep sigh since their no chance getting out of this situation until he tell the truth

zack: _I tell her half of the truth since the other is to painful for me" so he looked at raynare with a frown and sad look._

zack: Ok raynare, I explain this so hear this.

raynare nodded and zack take a deep breath started explain his origin.

zack: back in my dimension before I live with ben and after I've been experimented, I was adopted by a new family but it didn't work out of being abused by my mother and father except my step sister yuna who was the only sister I really cared and school it was tough, I got ignore student stay away from me ,calling me names like "scareface","freak","nobody" thought I was alone until I met a girl name alice smith who I thought the popular girl who ask me to be her boyfriend which makes me very happy guy which ends in two weeks later.

raynare: What happen after two weeks with alice?

Cause right now almost felt jealous when zack mention he use to have a girlfriend she not let her jealously get the better of her so zack continue his origin his hair cover his eyes a single tears.

zack: At Friday in the school night prom was so ready and finally gonna show people that I'm not a nobody but a somebody when I started coming to find her then at the stage I though my eyes playing tricks on me when I see her in another hand to my school bully roger and the worst they kiss make my heart shatter. When she give that look and say said it was all just a trick and she say I fell for it then all the people laugh at me and then when I trip over a rope witch that set a prank a bucket fill with mud and trash then they calling me"trash" then I was in so munch rage that my heart felt stab of a wound so I brutally attack alice and roger and all students when I was an animal to them, I got disbanded from school and now I'm a monster to them.

raynare was so very shocked and cover her mouth with her and scared of hearing zack's sad past look bad for her boyfriend and look of zack crying so she give him a hug and zack hug her when she calm him down.

raynare: Is ok zack you're not a monster, I saw you help me and ben told me how munch you did help the people, protect they innocent who care and trust you besides, you have me, issa, aisa and ben as friends so you're not alone anymore and we promise we be together as a family and I always be on you're side cause I really love you in all my heart zack.

zack: really? y-you mean it?

raynare: (give a sweet smile) yes, I mean it zack.

This make zack smile and rub of his tears.

zack: thank you ray, it means a lot to me.

raynare: I love you my hero.

Zack: And I love you too my sweet little angel.

then both of them kiss, which they didn't know that ben was listening the conversation between them and ben smile of the heart warming scene of seeing zack happy and glad to have raynare cheer him up.

 **Well that will be all for now sorry for the wait but this will be a part 1 i'll try on the other part hopefully, but have fate and i'll continue on my writing journey until then see ya RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRR!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys me again this is chapter 7 this is a come bonding of chapter 6 and 7 it's going to take a while but I believe you enjoy it so without further do enjoy.**

 **FYI I don't own anything except some OCs and the Other OC aliens they belong to the others.**

At the playground we're Ben and Issa doing some training since Issa wanted to be strong since she was too weak to protect Asia, so Ben help her.

Issa is doing some push ups while ben counting how munch push up she doing but she fell down holding her shoulder

Issa: _I feel hopeless, how am I supposed to protect my friends from being weak? I gotta train harder._

Ben help Issa get up and see she trying to train harder to protect her friends which he smile that he glad of that

Ben: whoa their Issa, Let's take a break for now ok

Issa: But ben I need to...

Ben: I understand you wanted to train if we run into those fallen angels or that crazy priest but don't worry I always be there for you and they let me because I don't want you to push it to munch of your limit

Issa: I see, thanks Beni

Ben blush and his heart pounded then Issa have a feeling of it to seeing how beautiful Issa is and then heard a yell.

Zack: Yo Ben!

Ben and Issa snap out of there gaze and look at Zack, Asia and Raynare here.

Ben: oh hey Zack, what's you doing?

Zack: well me and Ray gonna show Asia around some places since she don't go out this munch.

Raynare: mind to hang out with us?

Ben grin: Sure why not, wanna come Issa?

Issa: _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh ...I finally gonna hang with my Beni even hope I can came closer to him and show him what I made up hehehe_

Issa having a perverted smile almost drooling then ben snapping his finger to get her attention.

Ben: helloo, earth to Issa!

Issa : (snap out of it) Oh s-sure I would love to!

Zack grin: Looks like a double date huh Ray?

Raynaresmirk: It sure is zacky

Make both Issa and Ben blush hard even Asia blush a little since she been thinking about zack.

Ben and Issa: STOP THAT ZACK!

Zack just laugh and said: now come on, time is wasting, As Ben and the others walk to town and then they stop at an and, Raynare Asia sit each other while Ben and Issa did the same, as there food orders came Asia stare down her hamburger.

Zack: Here Asia, this it's how you eat a hamburger.

Zack grab his hamburger and open wide to take a good bite and ate it even raynare do the same as well.

Zack Cheerful tone: Boy that sure hits the spot.

Raynare smile: go ahead Asia, try it.

Asia: well if that how you suppose to do it, here goes.

Asia first try her first hamburger by taking a bite out of it then swallow it then smile.

Asia: Oh my it's so yummy!

Zack smile: I now right, the hamburger it's a gift to our stomach.

That make raynare and Asia giggle.

Raynare: oh zacky your such a funny boy.

Raynare came closer to zack and whisper to the ear.

Raynare (give a seductive look and smiled): after this, want to have our little fun again like yesterday zacky?

Make zack blush really red on his face of remember that his first virginity is finally taken by raynare.

 **flashback lemon**

At night zack and raynare are kissing each other in beautiful embrace and there bear naked, they kiss for about 2 minuets and they broke the kiss leaving a teal of saliva with raynare staring zack with lustful eyes and smiled.

Raynare: Oh… I love you so much zaki.

Zack: And I love you too my little ray.

Raynare: Come here and be with me.

As zack came closer to his love she hold his check and kissed him again but, she guided his hand to her right breast and she moaned in zack's mouth, he massage her breast making raynare moan louder and louder with pleasure.

Raynare: More zaki, give me more.

When zack heard that he smiled and started to suck on her nipple softly and that made her moan loud with pleasure and zack's hand slid down to her lower lips and stick in his fingers in, that make raynare more erotic and her tong wanted entry to her lovers  
/mouth so badly so zack let her in and his tong went on his lovers mouth and they explore each others mouths, after a few minuets they broke the kiss and they are out of breath.

Raynare: I can't take it anymore zaki. Please take me now!

Zack: With pleasure ray.

Zack lined his manhood and start to insert into her womanhood slowly, witch made her gasp and moan with pleasure, he slowly started to move in and out and raynare locked her legs around his wast will zack kept moving in her vagina.

Raynare: Ah, ah, AH OH YES! FUCK ME ZAKI! FUCK ME UP! KEEP POUNDING ME WITH YOUR COCK!

Zack: Oh, Ray, your so tight but, your amazing!

Raynare: YES! YES! YES! DON'T YOU EVER STOP ZAKI! KEEP POUNDING ME!

There sex just became a hot one, they kept on having sex for 2 hours until they feel their climax coming.

Zack: Ray. I think i'm going to cum!

Raynare: I'm cumming to, let's cum together zaki! Cum inside me!

With a couple of thrusts zack trusted deep into her vagina and release his seed making raynare moan loud, rolled her eyes back and let her tong rolled out, zack pulled out his manhood and they lad down out of breath and smiled, zack pulled the blanket  
/over them and they snuggled closer to each other never letting go.

Raynare: I love you zaki, no mater what or who you are I'll still love you.

Zack: I love you too my little fallen angle.

 ***Flashback ended***

Zack's face was blush red as he shake his head to get rid of that memory of him and raynare ,which make his girlfriend giggle of zack's reaction.

Zack: A-Any way, How about we all have some great time hanging out huh?

Raynare(Smile): I'm in!

Asia(smile as well): Sure, me to.

Ben: Don't forget about me, how about you Issa?

Issa (give ben a thumbs up): You can count me in as well ben! _Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! I feel like I'm on a date with a hot guy, it just like the manga I read! I hope I'm not dreaming._

As ben and they others have fun, zack, ray and asia went on a race car game, issa and ben have play a fighting game, zack asia, and raynare on a dance-dance game then take some picture.

Raynare see that asia having a crush on zack so as munch of her jealousy but she let it go just for today since she like to get to know zack so then she smirk to think how those two couple can go.

Raynare: Hey zaki, I'm gonna hang with ben and issa now, so I'll catch you latter.

Zack: Ok.

As raynare left zack and asia which zack turn around see asia on the crane machine looking at the stuff toy which she interested to zack walk toward asia and ask her.

Zack: You alright?

Make asia snap out of her gaze of the plush toy.

Asia: Oh y-yeah, I'm totally fine no big deal!

As zack looked at the plush toy that asia wanted.

Zack: you like stuff animal?

Asia: N-Not at all, well...yes

Asia head down of her shyness as zack put the quarter in and start the machine

Zack: I did this when I always hang out with ben, and I still always have some few tricks on my own sleeves of this sleeves.

Zack caught the stuff animal and drop it to.

Zack: Ta da !

Asia clap her happy of how great zack is and hold her new stuff animal and show a beam of smile to zack

Asia: Thank you so munch for buying this little guy for me,from now on every time I look at it I'll remember how munch of a blessing to get to know you!

Zack rub the back of his head with his hand and grin then chuckle.

Zack: Come on there plenty stuff need to see.

Asia so happy that she hold the stuff toy to her chest then smile.

Asia: Yes, this it's special ,your really precious to me.

 _ **At outside.**_

Zack get a rootbeer out of a vending machine.

Asia: you know what? I've never have so munch fun in my life.

Zack: Well I'm glad to hear your enjoying it and so do I.

Zack take a drink of his root beer and look at her.

Zack: _Man she really it's cute ,I can't helped to blush sometime._

Asia: Zack-San.

then zack turn his head toward Asia.

Asia: I wondering… if you like to know more about my past?

Zack: Yeah, let's sit in the bench and talk about it.

Asia started to explain her origin that her parents abandon her after she born and found by a European town's church then have a gift to healed anyone since she first healed a wounded dog . Then encountered a man who it's a devil that make the church people say she a witch because she can healed devils and got kicked out make zack shocked and felt so very bad for her and furious of the people treat her like that.

Zack: So, that's why you had nowhere to go and got picked up by fallen angels.

Asia: Yes, but I'll never forget who I'am… I never stopped praying to God and have a good t to mention I never knew how terrible thing lady reynelle doing, The suffering have to be a test of my fate.

Zack: _Asia..._

Zack looked at her like both of them have in common after all.

Asia: If I can overcome this ordeal, he will make my dream come true someday...that's what I believe.

Zack: what are your dreams?

Asia: To make lost of friends, to get to know them well and do cool things together, to available to have fun and care for each other...It's kind of silly.

then Asia look at zack directly to the eyes.

Asia: Honestly I can have many friends.

Then Zack got up from the bench the walk bit and stopped.

Asia: Is there something?

Zack: I Don't care what people said ,I'm your friend.

Zack: I'm after we been through are we already friends?

Asia is surprise of zack's compassion as he turn around smile at her.

Zack: It's true, I say we got to know each other pretty well would you?

Then zack blushes on his cheek then scratch his cheek.

Zack: And I won that stuff animal for you, I let you stay at my house so that's enough…

Zack scratch the back of his head, eye smile and grin at her.

Zack: And I care about you.

Asia having a bit of tear of joy but shaking her head.

Asia: we can't, I care about you too, but not at all, Zack-san… It's forbidden and I'm causing you some trouble.

Zack: so what ,I don't what they said we friends, like you have ben, issa, raynare and they others as well..so that's the way it is.

Make asia very happy of his kindness and his true heart helping her dream come true.

Asia: Really?, thank you Zack-san...I...I..I'm happy.

Then Zack grin wider of that until a shocked by felt a familiar energy scenes when the water dip to wave by two fallen angels.

Reynelle: Aw it's it that sweet?

Dohnaseek: Yeah but that's not gonna happen.

Zack snarled at the fallen angel as he got ready for the fight as he make asia hide behind her.

Zack: You two again!

Asia: reynelle-sama, Dohnaseek-sama

Zack glared at her: So I take you want asia back, so you can have her sacred gear huh?

Reynalle: _giggle_ Aren't you the smart one, by any chance is true allies with devil.

Dohnaseek: Really a lowly life for a human after all, hand over Asia so no one get hurt.

Ben: That what you think Bird-boy.

as Ben said that he, Raynare and Issa arrived.

Zack smirk: Did you Enjoying your time ben?

Ben smirk back at him: same as ever Z and now let get down to business by taking them down, me and Issa deal with the stupid pigeon.

Zack: Okay, while Ray protect Asia… I can take care of this ugly crow by myself.

Dohnaseek glared at ben: Stupid pigeon?

Reynelle snarled as she summon her light spear: Ugly crow?!...you are so dead you little brat!

Zack: I don't think so.

Ben and Zack: IT'S HERO TIME!/TIME TO ROLL OUT!

two bright light engulf the aria and there standing at the hero's place is a light blue blob with a small U.F.O on top of it with a ultramatrix on the chest and a flouting eyeball with a green line with a pupae in the middle with the omnitrix on top and  
/circling around him is two Katina's with red and black pastern on the handle, a light bulb with fingers, two brown guns, two light blue planet-like hands with fingers and a green bow and arrow.

?: **Positive Goop!**

?: What the, who is this?

Dohnaseek: It dose not mater if your transformations will make a different's brat, you will suffer boy!

As dohnaseek charge at ben the brown guns started to move in front of him and started to shoot at the fallen angle.

?: Ok, that's awesome. And I think I know what to call this form, call me **Eye Five!**

When he said that he switches the weapon for the swords and charge at him with issa with her sacred gear on. With P goop and raynare, they are fighting reynelle together, reynelle kept throwing light spears at them but, P. Goop is dodging them as he slithers away and charge at her and raynare is throwing her own light spears at her. Meanwhile with ben and issa, they are fighting with there weapons: Issa is firing dragon shots at the male fallen as eye five shooting green arrows and brown bullets at him and then electricity.

Eye five: I am so loving this new alien.

Issa: Well, i think is cool to, but we are in a battle here benny.

Eye five: I know, I know issa.

As I five switch to his brown guns and start shooting at dohnaseek, define Angel is dodging the best he can we look back to raynare and P. Goop's battle positive group is doing the goop-goop Gatling attack on raynella and raynare is throwing.

lights spears at her and she is trying her best to dodge her sisters light spear attack.

Raynella: grr, you think you won this round, wrong. **Holy explosion!**

I see says that explosion of white light blinded positive goop and raynare, as theyare blinded raynella grabs aisa and as eye five turn back into ben dohnaseek throw two light Spearsat them.

Ben: Gah!

Issa: Benny! Agh!

P. Goop: Ben! Issa! Aisa!

Aisa: Zack!

Raynella: muhahahahahahahaha, you see you have lost we have the girl and your friend is wounded have fun dying green one.

As she said that she and her boyfriend flew away with aisa positive goop has turn back into Zack and raynare dash to Ben and Issa.

Zack: Ben are you OK?

Ben: yeah, just a little wounded that's all.

Raynare: how can you say that with a straight face!

Omnitrix: **injury identified beginning user Ben's Regeneration.**

At the Omnitrix said that Ben's leg stars to regenerate back to nothingness like it never happened.

Zack: you were saying Dearie?

Raynare is that awe seeing that Ben's leg is all better in seconds. But looking at Zack as he look up to the sky where the fallen Angels flew away you look like you're going to explode.

 **Meanwhile at the Orc club**

A loud slap that rias slap both Ben and Issa ,she was gonna do it to zack but it seem he not in a mood for it as he cross his arms with a stern look and lean on the back of the corner of the wall in the shadow which raynare it's worried of her boyfriend  
sinceshe giving him a bit space to cool down.

Rias: Let me try this one more time, If I said you don't, you don't... you three have to forget about Asia , you three are now a member of the gremorery household.

Make eye twitch as he begin to open the door and leave but stop when rias spole

Rias: Where do you think your going zack?

Zack: I'm going to save Asia.

Rias: You cannot risk your life alone, it's better to...

Zack: The hell if I forget her! she needs me no matter what!

As rias glared at him for disobeying her like that.

Rias: That's enough zack, you'll die if you keep pushing threw of your life, you don't know what situation of the church with the fallen angel that you cannot stand against with such death no matter what you do with your ultramatrix.

zack laugh darkly make the room a bit cold temperature that make rias and they other shiver of hearing his laugh sound different.

Zack: you...think I've never been to death in such situation? That's funny cause I am not among the living so I cannot die or neither if I'm Dead.(Zack walk out of the shadow a little toward rias feeling zack's aura darker)for too long I endure the pain, suffering, torture even punishment in my life. As well of being starved, thirst, injured to death and haven't died (make the room more a bit cold and rias felt like standing to a grim reaper)I feel nothing, not the wind on my face.

Then what he showed to everyone except ben of horror zack's hand came out of the shadow saw that his glove become a claw metal gauntlet)or a warm of a Devil's flesh.

Then make rias scared while sweat that zack came out of the shadow that his appearance looked different this black hair become white hair spiked down and wore a gray shirt that had an open hole that showed his skin is pale blue like his whole body was frozen with cracks lines, like ghostfreak have even pointy ears, His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark. His rib cages a bit showing expose on his upper body. He also had ripped blue pants and a black jacket over his shirt that had stubs on the arm sleeves and green flame decals at the cuffs. He also had on metal gloves. He had pale green eyes, black shadows around his eyes and a mark slit across his eye. Rias felt like he never seen a creature like this before even she know. She scenes no life energy in this formed, akeno was shocked, konkeo and issa step back a little felt the chills seeing, his eyes like there targeting at you like a wild animal, kiba felt like throwing up seeing his rib cages, Raynare cover her mouth sense a negative aura around him which it explain what kind past did zack been through and ben the only person know zack's secret munch and now he know this won't end up good because he see how zack care deeply for asia.

Zack: you and your peerage Better start believe in ghost stories as well Gremory, you're seeing one!

Then the most terrifying part was his wings and a long Tail burst out cover a bit of black ooze slime. They sprouted from his back like a dragon, only these wings and tail were made out of bone, like they wouldn't even be able to fly. His long bone tail  
havea sharp blade with it.

Zack: I'll be waiting outside when my bro here is done with your conversation, either you or your peerage wanted to help I don't mind but as long I will give anything to save her...she have a dream and I'm gonna make it come true.

as zack turn intangible and then fly toward the ceiling and gone.

Raynare: Zacky wait for me!

As she said that she changed in her fallen angel formed and exit to the window to follow her boyfriend outside as she is worried of her boyfriend.

Rias: W-w-what was that?

Ben: that was his second form: ghost Zack, this form can make Zack become an undead ectoplasmic being, and you can't stop him you'll just make him angrier.

Issa: Grr, how can I protect anyone if I'm a pawn, a worthless pawn.

Rias: that's enough Issa, pawns are important, there are not the weaknesses peace in the game. Do you, Ben and Zack remember about The chess pieces and there characters?

Issa: yeah, I'm just a stupid pawn.

Rias: in this game the pond can promote themselves into a knight, rook, Bishop, and queen, but they had to Advance themselves deep into the enemies territory.

Issa: so that means I had to same powers at the others, awesome.

Ben: cool.

As rias started to talk to Issa about her sacred gear Ben is messing with the omnitrix but with two random twists the watch started to glow and the icons on the watch and then…

Omnitrix: **Master Controls unlocked all aliens are ready to be used.**

Ben: oh awesome! I can't wait to tell Zack aboutthis!

Rias: what was that?

Ben: it's just one of the coolest features of the omnitrix, now I and hopefully Zackcan be any alien what we what and have no limitations.

Rias: ok anyway, Only, in the case I accept a certain location as the (other side of the board), for example the church.

Ben's thought: I begin to feel like she helping us save asia but only try to look like she have something to do, pretty smart move red.

Rias: now let's talk about your sacred gear.

Issa: oh yeah it double my power right? that reynelle told me.

Rias: just feel, any sacred gear is activate by the owner's will,to put it another way, the stronger those feelings are the more power your sacred gear can be.

Issa: I didn't know that.

Ben: the stronger those feelings are huh?

as akeno whisper to rias's ear something important to do as rias nodded.

Rias: something has come up, akeno and I have to step out for a moment.

As Rias and akeno ready to go taking care of something

Issa: wait a minute I have more question for you.

Rias: Remember, to keep in mind that even if you get promoted, no matter a rank a single devil fight a fallen angel isn't that easy to defeat alone.

as rias and akeno teleport then disappeared.

Issa: I already know that, buchnou.

Ben: yeah, we'll see about that.

as ben and Issa ready to go save asia with ben and raynare waiting for them outside

Kiba: you both going?

Issa: yeah and there's no point stopping us.

Kiba: you both get killed.

Ben: We can deal with that besides, Zack and I fought strong bad guys and never give up.

Kiba: That's very brave and stupid...kinda suicide.

Issa: It's not of your-

Interrupted as kbia grab his sword.

Kiba: I'm coming along.

Ben and Issa said in sink: what?

Kiba: weren't you both listening? Buchnou said basically you both can get in the church, then issa get promoted, bit she said issa wouldn't do it alone which is why ben helping along with Zack.

Issa: yeah...

Ben: _I know it, she is helping us! by dealing with other enemies around the church's area_

Kiba: So we're gonna back you guys up, there's also the option of myself and possibly others assisting you two

Issa: Konkeo too?

Konkeo: there's nothing else going on.

 **Meanwhile outside**

Zack is waiting outside for ben is ready to save asia, he heard everything that Ben and they other said with his super hearing, as he smirk thinking that rias and her peerage it's helping saving asia as well, even hear ben just unlocked master control give  
him an idea.

Zack turn on his ultramatrix and found an alien he picked and found it, then he grin.

Zack: _If ben can unlocked the master control, so do I._

He transformed into a short dark white alien with headphones and has blue circles on the back of his hands, blue inside of the mouth, blue eyes and a red scar on his right eye and the ultramatrix on his belly.

?: Possitive echo echo!

Raynare: KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! So cute!

As he turned to P. echo echo he's split himself into two and P. echo echo number two slammed the Omnitrix and a flash of blue light and replacing him is a smaller alien, he has gray skin, A black jumpsuit with a little red line going down, a blue belt  
aroundhis waist, has Silver Gauntlets, upper chest and footing, Blue eyes and at his back is the blue ultramatrix.

?: positive graymatter!

Raynare: Double cute!

As positive graymatter working on unlocking the ultramatrix on positive echo echo.

P. Gray matter: OK, bypass the code to the transformation matrix cross the wire and there! OK we are timer free.

The small Alien turn back into echo echo, as they become one again and transformed back to Zack, then he transformed to his ghost formed again.

Raynare: What did you do zacky?

Zack: I just unlocked master control, which let me to become every alien that I think without touching it, and unlimited.

as raynare hug zack with her chest making zack blush a bit light green(His ghost formed kinda have green blood)

Raynare: Awesome zacky! your so smart.

Raynare let go of zack and he was blushing a bit which raynare giggle even he in his ghost formed find it adorable as she give zack a worried look which zack notice it.

Zack: What's wrong ray?

Raynare: Zacky, if we go to the church, I need to find kalawner and mittelt, they must be taking as prisoners right now.

Zack nodded understanding that his girlfriend is worry about her friends.

Zack: That's okay my little fallen angel, you rescue your friend while I'll rescue mineas well.

As raynare gleam of a happy face and kiss her boyfriend on the cheek and zack smile of it.

As the door open see Ben, Issa, Kiba and konkeo came outside.

Ben: Hey Zack.

Zack: Hey Ben.

Ben: you ok?

Zack: yeah just need to blow out some steam and now I'm ready to go.

Issa raised her fist in the air: alright and with kiba and koneko help we can beat them for sure.

as everyone nodded.

Ben: so zack, you're gonna us your ghost formed instead of your ultramatrix to rescue asia?

Zack: Indeed, I want asia to know the truth of my life and what I've been threw, so this is the power that I promise to use to help people and never hide or give up.

Ben smiled: I see, and also your not gonna believe it!

Zack smirk and raised his eyebrow.

Zack: is it that you just unlocked the master control all of sudden?

Ben is shocked of how zack know it.

Ben: how'd you- oh yeah super hearing, I forget.

Kiba: so you just randomly twist and turn on of your ultramatrix zack?

Zack shake his head.

Zack: no, I just use echo echo to split myself to two and my clone turn to graymatter to unlocked it for me.

Ben and they other are awe how zack can do something like that even ben thought it.

Ben: _why'd it I think of that?_

Issa: Anyway, let's go! we have a nun to save.

as everyone ready to go to the church as zack got his hood up to cover his face and looked at the sky.

Zack: _Don't worry, Asia. I'll save you. I promise..._

 **Well that's done and thank you all for being so patient and that you have it Ben has now unlocked his master control soon it will be Zack's turn like, follow, and the flames please, and tell then see you later's.** _RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!_


	9. Chapter 8

At the out skirts of the forests there is an abandon church and sitting on one of the near far tree branch there is a male fallen angel who is guarding the entrants, he has dark brown hair and light yellow eyes, he is wearing a black vest and tie and black pants.

?: Ah! This is boring! Why do I half to stand on guard, eh?!

To his answer a crimson light flash appeared and coming out is rias and akeno.

?: Finally! Ask and you shall fucking receive, hey bitches, my name is Joseph and I'm the one who is going to kick your asses!

Akeno: This young man has quite the mouth, bad as the priests.

Rias: my servant senses she's nearby, sense that your here your people are worried that you will be attacked.

Joseph: Worried? Oh no we're just in a middle of a top super-secret ritual that you devils won't interfere.

Akeno: Not to burst your bubble but our younger members and two heroes are on their way right now.

Joseph: There what?! Are you not shitting with me right now?!

Akeno: Nope. And there not being discrete about it.

Joseph: aaggggghhhh! (He stomped his foot in the ground in frustration) I fucking hate devils, they just sneak in when you least expect it! Aahhh, whatever let them do there absolute worst, so why are you two here? I hope is not a rescue mission if you want to you half to get though me first. I maybe harsh mouth but I'm not off my game.

Rias: there are on their own.

Joseph: ha ha ha- huh?

Rias: we are not tempted to rescue.

With the rescue team.

They reach the abandon church and zack who is still in his ghost form with his hood on cover his face which it seem he wearing in his face is a mask is getting anxious and he is wasting time.

Zack: This must be it.

Issa: Oh man did you feel that?

Ben: what an intense killing intent.

Kiba: No kidding there's a ton of priest in here.

Zack: we are wasting time, let's just go.

Reynare: but, zacky if there priest out there they might guarding my friends so I need your help

Zack: Alright, (he sigh then turns his head to ben) ben, can I count on you to bring back Asia?

Ben smile: of course buddy.

Zack smile: thank you man, come on reynare let's save your friends.

Raynare: On it!

As zack hold raynare to go intangible to fly threw the hidden door to find raynare's friends.

Ben: Anyway while Zack and Raynare rescue they others we can handle reynelle and her lacks.

Issa: Besides (looking at kiba) we're glad you came with us.

Kiba: well we're friends aren't we? (With an eye smile then have a frown) Besides, fallen angels aren't fond of priest and not my favorite in the world...truth is I hate them.

Issa: Kiba?

Ben raised his eyebrow of never seen kiba's face like that.

As konkeo begin to walk at the church's door ben and issa are getting confused looks.

Issa: Konkeo-Chan?

Ben: hold on we can't just don't go in.

Konkeo: I'm sure they know we're here.

She kicked the door open to reveal the alter that what looks like a battle room.

Issa: (holds bens arm) T-this place is creepy.

Freed: so we meet again, glad you can make it; I bet I'm a sight of sore eyes now, huh?

Ben: yeah right dude.

Freed: where that shitty bastard who humiliate me and stole my weapons.

Ben: None of your business freak!

Freed: whatever listen, I praised myself on the fact is that I can't battle any devil more than one and now here you all are, if there's one thing I won't stand for is that you Magritte devils in the house of god, as you can see... I'm fuckin pissed off (brings out his new gun and a new light sword) so let's finish this. The thought of ripping your flesh and beating you piece by piece, then soon I'm going to find that son of a bitch to.

Issa: tell us where is she.

Freed: okay, if you want to find that dirty devil loving whore all you have to do is go down to the basement on the alter that we are standing on.

Issa: the basement, right?

Freed: that's right but you have to get though me first.

Ben: you guys handle the crazy guy while I and issa will get Asia.

Kiba: understand.

Koneko: here. (Throws a pew at freed)

Freed: (slashes the pew) you are strong for a runt are you?

Koneko: suck it.

As they are in a stalemate ben slap the omnitrix and standing in his place there is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He has the omnitrix on his belt.

?: **FOUR ARMS!**

Freed: what the hell? Aren't you supposed to transform into that weird insect thing?

Koneko throw more pews at freed and kiba charged at him and clash their swords at each other as kiba and freed lock four arms came in and did a slam dunk at freed but he dodged away from his attack.

 **Meanwhile outside.**

Joseph: rescue or not I can't let you two go, you are totally the captain of your stupid team and if we get rid of you they are going to lose, sorry but I'm bringing back up to his show.

As the light appeared behind them there is two more fallen angles and both are girls, the one on the left has pail skin with gun metal gray eyes and wearing all black clothing, and on the right has snowy-white skin with red eyes and is wearing a hunters clothing.

?: nice work there Joseph. Nice to meet you devils my name is fang.

?: and I'm dark. Now it's time to kill some devils.

Rias: akeno.

Akeno: already on it.

Akeno changes her clothes from school uniform into traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

 **Meanwhile with zack and raynare.**

Zack and raynare went through the walls as zack stop his intangible powers.

Raynare: This must be it. Zack: Looks like we got to fight them all if we want to save mittelt and kalawarner. (In battle stance)

Raynare: let's give them hell! (She summon to light spear)

then the priest charge at them in a battle cry.

Priest: For lady Reynelle!

Priest 2: get them!

Priest 3: die you traitor of a fallen!

As the priest use there holy gun to shoot Zack but he went intangible of their attack make them surprise as zack brought the light sword he stole from freed and the sword he got from kiba

Zack: Let's dance! ( he charge in clashes their swords and zack cut them and did a back flip to dodge more of their attack and double roundhouse kicked them sent them flying)

as raynare throw her spear at them cause an explosion and as she dodge the bullet from the priest's holy gun then zack

Zack spotted another priest coming at her

Zack: Ray look out! (He teleport)

Then he re-appeared at the priest then slice his back make him fall which saving raynare from that hidden attack.

Raynare: Thanks Zacky.

Zack: No problem, let's hurry up and end this.

Raynare: Right!

Zack then charge in raising his sword that's glow at the priest while raynare throw a spear to make a bright explosion to blind them as in a second they finally see zack slashes them all in a quick speed.

Zack: Moon of the spirits: Twilight nephalem strikes!

As the entire priest are down for the count as zack sheathing the 2 swords.

Zack: that's the last of them, come on! Let's find your friends.

As zack and raynare spotted another door and open seeing kalawner and another girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Zack untied them as Raynare hug both kalanwer and mittelt.

Raynare: Kala-Chan and mittelt-Chan, I'm so glad you're alright.

Kalanwer: you too, (she looked at zack who she give a guilt looked) look, about last night when I, I didn't mean to…

Zack: Don't worry, It wasn't you is fault, Reynelle the only one force you to do this, what past is past.

(She smile and nodded of how kind he is to accept the mistake she just made)

mittelt looked at zack smirk coming close to him.

Mittelt: Hey there cutie, my name is mittelt.

Zack: Names zack Orion.

Mittelt: Zack huh? Mind if I call you Z~?(she circling at his chest make raynare and kalanwer felt annoyed for some reason)

Zack: A-As munch we can get to know each other, but first we need to Ben and issa then help save Asia before it's too late.

Kalanwer: Alright then.

Mittelt: I'm so pump up taking down that good for nothing witch you call a sister ray.

Raynare: yeah, let's go!

Zack, raynare, kalawarner and mittelt go find ben and issa.

 **Timeskip**

Issa and ben are in the basement with koenko and kiba after when freed escape with a flash grenade they went downstairs to see Asia chained up with reynella and dohnseek standing from side to side and group of priests.

Reynella: welcome devils and green one to be party, but you are too late.

Issa: Asia!

Asia: (she begin to wake up) issa? You came and where is-

Zack: (appeared out of nowhere) Asia!

Asia: zack-san

Issa: hold on girl, we're coming.

Kiba: (grabs issa's arm) wait!

But it's a little too late because a two light spear flew at them and force them to the wall.

Raynella: so came huh? Blue one, a touching moment but the ritual is over.

Dohnaseek: too bad for the happy reunion be over.

As she said that the giant cross started to glow green with Asia screaming in pain.

Kalawarner: Oh no!

Zack: what are you doing to her?! (Glaring at reynalle white gritted his teeth under his mask)

Raynare: zacky, they are after her sacred gear.

Make Ben, Issa, and Zack shocked when the screaming keep going, this made zack angrier and so worried at the same time than ever, his ghost form is glowing dark green and with his mask his eyes are now glows red.

 **With rias, akeno and the fallen angles**

Rias and akeno are standing there while the fallen angles are gasping for air.

Joseph: *pate* just as suspected the gremory family is stronger, so is your pawn the only one worth protecting? And that green one, I bet he is dead because they are nothing but worthless garbage!

Fang: yeah, I believe that your pawn is a big mistake.

Dark: and that green one is a bigger mistake, a human like that is garbage! Now die! (All three of them throw there light spears)

Rias was in red frenzy for mocking her pawn and her precious ben too. She unleash her power to shatter there spears.

Rias: how dare you call my pawn and my precious ben trash, no one insensate my servants or my ben.

Akeno: look what you did now, I think you don't mock her like that, ah oh on you.

Rias summon her devil power to erase them and then they all pop into black feathers, they all floated

Down to the ground and rias pick three feathers for reynelle.

Akeno: well, that was a thing, rias I think that we need to check on zack and the others.

Rias: yes I think so, let's hope that no harm happens to my cute ben.

 **Back with the rescue team.**

Zack cannot stand there as the horror looked as reynelle finally have Asia's sacred gear in her hands with a sinister grin.

Reynelle: Yes! This is the lust of power I've been looking for many years! Those miserable hearts are now in the palm in my hands, I can claim everything, and I'm taking it.

Dohnseak: Perfect.

As reynelle move of the power inside of her as a bright green light engulf as Ben, Issa, konkeo, Kiba, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner can't believe it.

Zack growl: Dam it!

Reynelle darkly laugh: The supreme power, with this I'll become the most powerful fallen angel there is!, I can finally get those pricks that screw me over are going to regret!

Zack: I'll screw you bitch! (Zack charge in)

As the priest charge at him as zack's gauntlet with claws just slice the priest's chest and jump back from the attack of the priest then did a spinning roundhouse kicked to knock them all out as issa help fighting the other priest while ben as fourarms again tag team with konkeo punches and kick them even raynare, kalanwarner and mittelt help sent the other priest flying by their light spear as kiba's sword erase the priest's light sword as defeating. As Dohnaseek came in throw a strong light at zack as I explode thought he got him but too looked of it zack is ok but his shirt and coat jacket it's burnt and he remove it even his mask showing his face and his torso and arms are all cover of crack like lines similar of ghostfreak and his seeing some rib cage expose making reynelle and Dohnaseek shocked of horror as Fourarm came to punch Dohnaseek sent him flying.

Fourarms: We'll hold them off Z, you go rescue Asia!

Zack: Thanks bro! (Before he run issa came with him)

Issa: I'm coming to, I still want payback for her killing me.

Zack: Alright then, I'll back you up(she nodded) Asia!

As zack seeing her eye close and felt horror like it happen again from zack's horrible past.

Zack: Asia…

Issa: Oh no…

Reynelle smirk: I'll reward you two for making it this far. (She snaps her fingers cause the chain to fall off around Asia)

Zack and Issa: Asia! (As zack caught her)

Issa: It's us Asia.

Zack: Are you okay? (Asia begin to awake weakly as she open her eyes and thinking it's someone but recognize the appearance is zack)

Asia: Z-Zack-san, Issa...you both came. (It makes zack and issa smile knowing she's okay)

Issa: We're not out yet, so stay with us.

Zack: we came to save you.

Asia: Okay. (Closing her eyes)

Something makes zack's eyes wide that her life energy it's almost fading away.

Reynelle: Go head, I'm giving that girl to you since I got what I needed. (Makes zack and issa glare at her with such hate)

Zack: You crazy crow bitch!

Issa: Give us a break! Give her sacred gear back to her at once!

Reynelle: So tough, but don't be foolish. I have set this plan in motion, even betray my superior to snatch that little gem. (She summon her light spear) Sorry but you three will need to be proof of my success, even the hero it's looked like a freak who the girl he cared will die looking at you, the good news is you 3 can die together.

Fourarms: Don't listen to her Bro, she just try to mess with your head!

Kiba: Issa don't let her fool you!

Zack closed his eyes as it went black gritted his teeth and issa close her eye of anger.

Zack: When you capture you're sister, what will you do to raynare?

Issa: you were. My friend even a girl I like, can't believe I wanted you.

Reynelle: Yes it was fun as I can tell if you're a version, it makes my job which it's fun to tease you and as for my sister I will make sure that you will never see her again boy.

Zack: I know you're a snake, but killing you is own sister?!

Issa: I actually like you… but that was a mistake

Reynelle: there, that's the point girlfriend I need you to play the super heroine to rescue the damsel in distress, poor thing thinking that you will believe it so badly but you haven't caught on, as for you boy I was thinking as I kill raynare and make you as my sex slave cause it's so cute seeing the look of your face makes this so hilarious.

It makes raynare, kalawarner and mittelt glared at her with anger.

Zack: You Bitch… toying with people's emotion and life. (Zack's Pure Rage slowly rising out)

Issa: why? I even wrote out a detailed plan for that stupid date. (Reynelle laugh at their pity)

Reynelle: Like I give a shite because all humans are like insect to play with and don't worry that date was very memorable a girl ever have, though it was also incredibly boring I couldn't wait to kill you.

(Issa feel a flashback of how Issa and reynelle spent their first date)

Issa: What's wrong with you?!

Zack felt like his inside boiling as magma when he have a flashback of Alice dump him and play him like a fool make zack's killing intense almost rises make ben felt it.

Ben: _Oh no…_

Issa's hair shadow her eyes of tears as zack's teeth become sharper as daggers

Reynelle: you see for my wrench of a sister name yuuma, means even days, it's a shame she too weak to kill you since she fall in love with a freak, First I thought you could be useful since I do looked alike raynare and now you getting interested of some nun slut (she change her tone to similar like raynare) Zacky how mean of you, I'm hurt weren't we special? You making me jealous I bet you took her on you're shitiy date.

As she continue laugh as zack's pity as his negative energy growing more.

Raynare, kalawarner, mittelt, issa and Fourarm glared at her.

Fourarm: And I thought my enemies were the worst…

Issa: That fuckin bitch…

Raynare: I have no sister…

Kalawarner: The nerve of her saying that on him using raynare's voice.

Mittelt: She going to pay for calling Asia a slut!

Reynelle: killing issa can be easy and now I can see you're her true hero but I guess you'll die like one, so you see how can you get laid of someone who dying at your hand.

Zack: SHUT UP FREAK!

Reynelle: I love a man who seeks control, I should have taken you instead brat!

She strikes her light spear at him but he turn intangible and flew in speed at the church room.

Zack: _I see some people who are like devil, even in this world but she it's the worst!_

Raynare: Zacky!

Fourarm: we have to follow him, kiba, koneko you two take care of the priests.

Kiba and Konkeo: Got it

Fourarm: Ray, I want you and you're friends to follow me, you to Issa.

Issa, Raynare, kalawarner, mittelt: Okay!

As fourarm, Issa, raynare, kalawrnaer, mittelt follow ben to find zack while kiba and konkeo deal with the priests.

 **With zack and Asia.**

Zack put her in the bench as he put his palm to heal her as his eyes showing a lot of tears and almost trembling.

Zack: A-Asia, just hang in here, t-this... might take a while to heal you, once where get out of here you'll be free… j-just stay with me! (As Asia to wake up and lifting her right hand weakling as zack grab her hand in both) that's it, just fight it! And I'll promise us able to be friends forever!

Asia: Zack. It's this the real you?

Zack: It's more or less, this is my half species side as a mutated person as a ghost. (He looked away) I thought you'll be scared in this formed. (But she smile at him)

Asia: I don't care...what kind of half species... you are...this formed its beautiful and wonderful just the way you are...with such amazing emerald eyes.…

Zack: y-you really thanks so? (She nodded)

Asia: I was... so happy, but I know it wasn't a very long time but...I'm so bless even for just a little while. (Making zack crying so munch cannot let her die)

Zack yelled: don't say it! Let me heal you!...I made a promise and I'll never break it, there's so much many places I wanted to take you! (Asia give a sad smile) like karaoke, amusement park, movies, picking flowers, even bowling?!… You cannot give up damn it! You'll let ben and they others down to you know? There even I wanted you to get to know ben more, even rias and her peerage as well! (With a sad smile as his tears like rivers it drop to his and Asia's hand) We all have so much fun, it is a blast but where you wanted to go?

Asia: I wish...I wish I'd be reborn in this country since it's so great, and gone to school with you...that would be nice…

Zack: you still can, a school will be a lot of fun if you come with me. (He hold her hand close as her right hand touch his face as her sad smile looked at her hero)

Asia: I never wanted to make you cry for my sake (she begin to cry to with her smiling at him)… oh Zack-san… I'm thankful… I'm sorry… (Her hand fall down dumb make zack shocked then felt hollow)good bye… my hero…

As zack's a shadow fog almost covers at him.

Zack: why god... why does she have to die?! I already lost someone...but why her?! (He keeps sniffing and hiccup of it) She's a healer she could have help everyone (as he hug her lifeless body closing his eyes)she have a pure gentle heart, her gift to even heal a demon doesn't mean you have a purpose for?...(he looked up to yell) IT MAKES NO FUCKIN SCENES!… If you're hearing me please don't take her away...I don't know if I can deal losing someone I cared about...Asia didn't deserve it...please I begging you! Her dreams was having a friend and I was her friend...it's this punishment? Are you ignoring my prayer because I'm sided with the devils?!… You can't take her away just because making a friend to a devil!… I'm sorry okay God?!

Dohnaseek: Pathetic is it reynelle?

Reynelle: Yes a Monster who allies to devil asking forgiveness at the church? What a joke.

As dohnaseek laugh as zack head is down as his hair shadowing as his he started too snapped by any second.

Zack: What the fuck are you two doing here?

As reynelle show her and her boyfriend's wounds from kiba and ben.

Reynelle: see this? A wound from that knight-boy and the green one.

Zack is not responding.

As reynelle hand glows green of Asia's sacred gear and healing her and Dohnaseek good as new.

Dohnaseek: ah now that's better, better than that slut nun using it (zack still not responding then he sickly grin) what's the matter creep? Too scared to crack some jokes?

Reynelle: Wonderful huh? No matter what wound or injury I get, I healed. A perfect gift to us fallen angels, who God's blessing, this is fabulous.

As Fourarms, issa, raynare, milltet, kalawarner arrived even konkeo and kiba since there done and catch up with them.

Fourarms: Zack!

Issa: Asia!

They all see zack on his needs hugging the lifeless Asia make fourarms eyes wide glaring hatefully at reynelle and Dohnaseek so madder by the second, issa on a lot of tears, mittelt crying as kalanwer hug her for comfort and as raynare felt horrible seeing her boyfriend and her sister-like, Konkeo looked down with a sad looked as kiba grip his sword tighter.

Reynelle: It would seem you have arrive (putting her hands together) now you all know that my rank as a fallen angel will rise as azazle-sama, shimyzaa-sama will be please of their new helper.

As Zack got up seeing Asia as his teeth gritted.

Zack: _Why...Why...I lost another one… of my… my sister!_

Fourarms: you… twisted… ugly… idiotic pigeons.

Raynare: why… why is this happening.

Millelt: wwwwaaaaaaahhhhhh! My… My first friend…. Gone!(she cries in kalawarner's chest)

Kiba: grr, you fallen angles are going to pay for this!

Issa: (hick)… Asia… Asia why… why do you half to die.

Kakanwer: why did she do something so… outrages?

Koneko: you will pay… you will pay dearly.

Reynelle: This is there fate of those who holds sacred gear.

Fourarms: That is some bull crap!

Issa: The hell with fate! She should've been able to live a peaceful life.

Dohnaseek: Out of the question!

Reynelle: It's just not possible!

Raynare: why the hell not!

Reynelle: Humans don't have the ability survive in there world with their sacred gear, even if they choose the power for good they will be shun(looking at ben) as for you boy, I'm nearly impress you able to survive the supernatural world with that thing over there. (Pointing at zack)

Fourarm: That thing name is zack!

Dohnseak: Whatever.

As zack hearing the memories of what Asia said.

 **Zack's flashback**

Asia: they said anyone who has my kind of power will be a heretic, I don't mind making friends.

 **The flashback over**

Reynelle: Haven't you heard anything more obverse, it's a pity that such how human's nature such a waste of power.

Fourarm: But we're Asia's friends.

Issa: It wouldn't happen, we couldn't have protected her from all that!

Reynelle and dohnseak: she's dead.

Both laugh make fourarms and the other so mad.

Dohnseak: she did, get to your mind you know?

Reynelle: that's right sweetie, the bitch nun it's stone cold dead if y'all whining protecting her blame the freak since do he realize how psychotic he sound… (Her face has an evil twist look) he wouldn't have saved her back then. But now he's a monster!

As she stopped when she felt an extreme power coming up

Zack have so many veins pumped up on his forehead, his arms, chest, as fourarms and the other sense it.

Reynelle: What the hell?

Ben shocked: No it's happening again!

Issa: what's happening ben? (She felt a higher killing intense) oh my god that kind of powers it's off the chart!

Raynare: its coming form(looking at her boyfriend)Zacky?

Dohnseak: His power level it's stronger than azreal-Sama

 **meanwhile with rias and akeno**

both of the devil senses this enormous power.

Akeno: Buchnou, did you senses.

Rias: Yes, it's coming from the church's room. I have a bad feeling about this.

Zack: You took her.…

 **Zack's Flashback of his past on his world**

A time his father died by his own eyes by ben's enemies.

Andrew: Z-Zack… (he cough out blood)… my son… take care of yourself and choose the man you wanted to be…

at another flashback at his school zack on his need looking down as he in tears and anger of his heart broken from his ex-girlfriend.

Alice: Haha such a loser like you would ever be my boyfriend!

 **Another flashback**

As zack in his ghost formed on his knees looking at his dying step sister.

Yuna: Big bro, please...promise me you'll never forget me, you're the best sibling I ever have...I love you.

 **Another flashback**

Asia: I never wanted to make you cry for my sake( she begins to cry to with her smiling at him)... oh Zack-san...I'm thankful. I'm sorry..(her hand fall down dumb make zack shocked then felt hollow)good bye... my hero…

 **the flashbacks end**

As Zack's spread more Tears began to stream down my face the immense pain that was building up my chest is unbearable. Zack released bloodcurdling scream.

Zack: you took her...you took...YOU TOOK MY ASIA! (As his face show pure rage and hatred seeing his black eyes and now his iris full of glowing red) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!**

As a thick disgusting darkest and red aura exploded from his body given the feeling of dread he tighten his fist as his hand started to bleed. Issa couldn't even utter a word as the aura was absolutely frightening, Raynare and Kalawarner and Mittelt were shaking from the feel of this vile aura.

Reynelle: That's impossible! h-how can he have such power.

Dohnseak: The hell…

Kiba: That's so munch sinister aura I ever felt, even higher than an ultimate devil. (His eyes wide)

Konkeo: Such rage… (Started to shiver)

mittelt: Kala, I'm getting scared. (Hugging kalawarner as she started to get scared to)

Kalanwer: me to mittelt, me to.

Raynare: zack...(a worried looked)

Fourarms: He doing it like the last time…

Issa: Last time? What are you talking about ben?

As Zack's skin begin to peel as his white hair started to erupt like flames as his skin is starting change as the darkness aura fog wrapped around him as he continue to scream but soon died down the aura became thicker and thicker by the second as his appearance changes a lot. A white liquid on the outer body and black liquid in the inner body covered his whole body, black cracks is all over his body and his rib cage is showing and his eyes are in different colors of green on the left and red on the right, he also grew spikes on his elbows and back and he grew a little tall, his eyes shrink and his right eye grew three scars and one red one, he even have no mouth, The room was completely silent as everyone now looked at the fully transform Zack.

Issa: W-W-What the hell happen to him?! (As fourarms sigh and gritted his teeth of now that this is bad)

Fourarm: I was afraid of this.…

Raynare: I afraid? Afraid of what?! What happen to my zacky.

Fourarm: you guys, zack's ghost formed have a hidden inner power that only a level of rage by someone he cared so munch or love, A power that destroys his foes but turns him against his friends in his own body as well, there only one word for a creature like that... A monster he called... Black Ghost

As Black ghost who seem looking everywhere like a predator. And then the beast released his invisible mouth to open like tearing out a skin, showing he have mouth but his teeth is are sharpen and he is grinning like a mad man and a savage beast as he did a terrifying roar.

Black Ghost: **YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGGAAAAAGRRRRAAAGGGGHHHH!**

Causing everything to shake that they felt this amount of power energy even other important people from the underworld, heaven, koyoto, dimensional gap, and Grigori feel this too.

Reynelle: wha-what is that thing?!

Black Ghost just hissed. When he said that he disappeared for a second for reynelle and dohnaseek to think he ran away, but he appeared and punch them in the face letting them fly to the other side everyone is both scared and shocked on seeing his power, raynare covered her mouth on seeing his second form is more Terrifying then his first.

Reynelle: grr, so this is your strongest form, huh? No matter I'll let someone kill you monster, freed!

Freed: all right! I get to kill someon-

Black-ghost charge with blinding speeds and when he speed past the other priest's they got slashed on the chest and fall to their graves, as black ghost's tendrils wrapped around there foot and slammed them hard and throw them to the wall and he shot a beam from his mouth to killed dozen of them Next he is in front of freed at first he was scared but he snapped out of his fear and pointing his gun at him.

Freed: Get ready when I'll blast you to hell! You piece of shi..(But he screamed in pain on black-ghost's teeth bite on his left hand and claw on his face and kicks him to the wall shattering his rib cage)

Dohnaseek: grrr that's it! You will die like that nun slut!

For Dohnaseek, he made a big mistake when using his light spear to blind him and throw many light spear at him and think he got him but black ghost is no there.

Dohnaseek: Hahahaha! Just as I thought, he was strong to killed the priest but not to us fallen angel, just like how we easily killed his precious Asia. (What he didn't know that he was camouflage then his skeletal tail appeared out of nowhere behind him which reynalle saw it as eyes wide)

Reynelle: Dohnseek, he's behind you!

Dohnaseek: Huh?-gack! (He felt something impale him from the back)w-what the?! (He coughs out blood from his mouth)

He look down seeing the blade is ticking out as black ghost came out lifting his tail to bring Dohnaseek closer to him and then separate his jaw and mouth to four angle that like a spider says showing his many teeth then impale Dohnaseek's face with an inner jaw as blood splatter everywhere make reynalle shock, horror, angry and sad at the same time as in tears she lost her boyfriend from that monster.

Reynelle: you-you bastard!

She then charge at him with her light spear in hand and then stab him in the gut, but no effect which made her shocked on black-ghost not dead, rias and akeno came in the church then see black-ghost and they are scared at the monster at the church.

Rias: what is that thing?!

Fourarms: That's zack

Rias and Akeno: What?! (They looked back seeing zack not dead from the light spear)

Rias: I-Is it one of his alien formed?

Fourarms: No is not, his ghost formed transformed into an inner power.

Akeno: so you're saying he beast formed?

Fourarm: more of a man-beast and he name it black ghost.

Black ghost absorb the light spear from his gut make everybody shocked and then thrust his hand and then launch a dark spear at her, she dogged it but her left wing got hit and exploded sending her flying.

Kiba: I didn't he can do that.

Konkeo: He created his own attack by mimicking it.

She try to heal herself but it was not working on her wing then black-ghost started to beat her up by more punches.

Issa cover her eyes and rias and her peerage never seen this brutal before from zack.

And then black ghost lift her up over his shoulders and then slam her down on her back knocking her out (K.O), he then turned to the group and started to growl at them.

Raynare: zacky? It's me your little Angel. (Try to come closer to him but fourarms' hand block her from coming close to him)

Fourarms: he can't hear you now when he is in that state the only thing to get him back is to slam him out cold.

Rias: I see, (she looked at her peerage) we need to knock zack out cold, don't kill him just knocking him out.

They all nodded and get ready to fight him.

Rias: Akeno! (she nodded then rias raised her hands to make a bigger power of destruction, akeno charging her lightning as they throw it there attacks just collide as one)

the combine attack coming straight toward black ghost since he just stand there watching it, when it hit him make an explosion and creates a smoke dust.

Rias: Did we have him? (The smoke cleared seeing black ghost still standing and no injury makes both rias and akeno shocked) what the hell?! That attack supposed to be strong enough to put him out cold!

Black Ghost title his head as he just watch how rias and akeno did it as he raised his hands up and fully charge a similar ability of the power of destruction except darkish gray and green aura with red lightning dancing over it which they can't believe what he just did.

Rias: No way...but how?!

Fourarm: He just mimics the ability, that's the whole reason... he sense both of you and akeno's strong energy and you're attacks.

Akeno: That's the whole reason he just stand there, so he wants us to hit him and mimic it by absorbing it.

But what kiba can senses it's a lot stronger than it looks using the combine of power of destruction and lightning but him the most shocked that he using holy lightning instead means he looked deep inside the attack when it hit him.

Kiba: Watch out guys! He's using akeno's holy lighting! (make akeno shocked and horror how does he know)

as black ghost blast his attack makes rias and akeno the time to dodges it but the attack cause an impact sent them flying and crashed down as kiba glared at him.

Kiba: Sorry about this zack. (he summon his holy eraser)

as kiba began to charge in as he dodge black ghost's fist then ready to attack as black ghost shielded himself with his arm as kiba's sword begin to glow draining some holy but it stop when it reverse it.

Kiba: huh? (Felt the ooze and slime cover his sword)

Black ghost grim as grab kiba by the head and smashed him the ground making him cough blood.

Issa, Rias, Akeno, fourarms: KIBA!

Raynare: Zacky please stop! (She shred to tears)

When black ghost begin to stomping on the knight's back a lot

until konkeo came and kick him sent him launch to the wall and crashed down.

Konkeo: You alright? (She helps him get up)

Kiba: yeah (he looked at black ghost in speed) looked out!

Koneko looked and jump back by black ghost's fist crashed the ground but he black ghost grab her by the fist and almost crush it make her scream.

Akeno: Stop it zack! I don't want to hurt you! (Throwing her lighting at him make him stops as he turns around hissing)

He throw the rook at kiba make them both crashed down as he begin to dodge and crawl to the walls avoiding akeno's lighting attack then got distract by issa's dragon shot as the lighting hit him but what happen that he disappeared in smoke.

Akeno: That was an after image I hit?! then where is- (she felt his senses behind her as his fist engulf of holy lighting to punch her in the stomach sent her crashed down the bench as she felt the pain of holiness burning on her stomach)

Fourarm: AKENO!

Kalawarner: He's just defeating gremory's peerage.

Mittelt: This is bad…

Then rias getting angry and her aura started to rises more make black ghost stop then turn around.

Rias: I'm sorry to do this to you but you force me to do this by harming my peerage zack!

Black ghost roared as her attack making him back away then he try to shot back but she dodge it and then sent more power of destruction at him making him more angry as he sent a thunderclap sent her falling but she still standing.

They got up and as rias about to attack black ghost open his right hand morphing to a blaster as it blast a holy beam which rias saw it and dodge it but it burnt her left leg as akeno about to help by sent a strong blast but he teleported out of it and then appeared behind her.

His back burst out of tendrils of holy energy as he speed attack akeno, kiba and konkeo make them scream.

Issa: Akeno! Koneo! Kiba!

All three of passed out in there injury.

Rias: No...(she about to get up but rias is being choked by the black-ghost and he lift rias up by the neck then almost squeeze to make her choke as she try to fight it)

Rias: Zack...if you're...still in there...I'm s-sorry for not... saving Asia back then...but I'm promise I'll bring he-ahh ! (Black ghost squeeze almost there as her eyes roll of her to her head and almost losing her breathing and black ghost's right hand become a bladed claws.

Fourarm: ENOUGH! (Fourarms raise his fist to give a powerful punch at black ghost set him flying and he caught rias in bridal style as her breathing is back.

As he handles this see raynare and her friends throw light spears to keep him distracted and looked back at rias.

Fourarms: you're ok rias?

Rias: (blush) Y-yes ben.

Fourarms: ok, (put her down to her disappointment) now it's my turn, and don't worry I handle this before.

Raynare: Ben, promise me you bring my zacky back to normal.

Fourarm: don't worry raynare, I will.

As fourarms stare to black ghost as black-ghost remember him from last time, black-ghost roared at him and then charged at him and fourarms charged at the oozed ghost and they are in a strand off in strength, his lower arms punched his chest and he thunder clap him to the wall, then fourarms slap his belt and a green flash flashes out and then a little white alien with green eyes, headset ears that connect to the backpack with the number 10 on the backpack and has the omnitrix on his chest.

?: **ECHO-ECHO!**

Rias: so~ cute~.

Koneko: (blushes at echo-echo) so… cute.

Echo-echo: ok. Let's. (Split himself into more copies of himself) Divide and concur!

The first four formed a curve formation and the other four went to the other side and all eight of them shouted at the monster and black-ghost try to cover his ears to stop the noise from the echo-echo copies, black-ghost screeched at the copies for the first four to became one and the other four copies jump on him and they copied more and they dog pile at the monster.

Echo-echo prime: He. Is. Stronger. Then. Before. Now.

Rias: what do you mean?

Echo-echo prime: This. Is. Different then. Before. He can. Now. Copy. This form. Shouting abilities.

But. Not. For long.

As he said that the black-ghost throw all of the echo-echo copies and they went back to echo-echo prime and then he slap the omnitrix and four spikes came out and his body turn blue and he grow tall, has green eyes and green cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Disks are blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the omnitrix symbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs.

?: **ULTIMATE ECHO-ECHO!**

 **Inside zacks head.**

It was dark and cold it's making zack all lonely sense Asia died in his arms, he is falling in despair falling into a pool of sadness, loneliness and pain. All these years of pain and suffering is just too much for him, he was going to disappear until a warm light shining that made him look up to the shining light in the black sky.

?:Zack. Zack my son, don't give in, don't fall into despair.

He heard a voice, a voice that can calm you down.

 **Back to zack**

Black ghost stopped as he roar in pain as he holding his mind try to struggle make Ultimate echo-echo and they others seeing it.

Ultimate echo-echo: Is he?

Issa: Zack it's fighting back!

As Ultimate echo-echo ready to attack but black ghost left arm stretch to grabbed issa as she scream.

Ultimate echo-echo: ISSA!

Rias: Oh no!

Black ghost begin turn his right arm into an axe as issa try to get out of his strong grip as black ghost begin to slice her but he stop when ultimate echo-echo.

Ultimate echo-echo: Zack! Stop!

Black ghost stopped and looked at ultimate echo-echo.

Ultimate echo-echo: Zack, I know you lost so much people you'd care about in your past...trust me I do when I thought my grandpa was gone but I know he still in my heart...please, you're dad Andrew Orion, yuna and the most of all, Asia don't want you like this...you promise them.

Black ghost looked back to Asia then at issa who almost in tears of fright.

Issa: Please zack, don't be the monster what either reynelle or the enemies said...you did most good thing and you're not alone...Asia and everyone you care still in your heart.

Ultimate echo-echo: Please let her go zack, please...you have a family, I'm your family and so do rias and they others.

As Black ghost's eyes become soften as his gripped let go of issa as she ran behind ultimate echo-echo then he suddenly speak.

Black ghost: B-Ben…

Ultimate echo-echo: Zack?

As zack in control but not for long as he going wild.

Black ghost: D-Do it...before it to...l-late.. (Ultimate echo-echo nodded)

Ultimate echo-echo: okay bro, I'm sorry if this might hurt you (ultimate echo-echo disable his sonic disc form his arm as the multiple around black ghost in a circle) sonic...DOOM!

As the sonic disc make a strongest sonic attack make black ghost weakens that he gritted his teeth as he roar in agony as his tentacles spread out waving around.

Black ghost: RRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!

Black ghost fall to his Knees and fall down as a bright light explosion as the white and black slime and ooze spread everywhere to reveal the ghost formed zack but changes back to zack to his normal formed.

Ultimate echo echo's discs come back to him and change back to echo-echo then change back to ben

As ben and rias and her peerage walk up to the unconscious zack.

Rias: It's he going to be ok?

Ben: He's on unconscious but still breathing so he's alive.

Raynare: Zakie! (In tears as she hugged her unconscious boyfriend to her chest and rubbing his hair) oh my zacky… (she looked at ben with a smile) thank you so much ben for bringing my zacky back to normal.

Ben: No problem.

Rias: While that all well and done now to the task at hand. Koneko.

Koneko: (dragging the unconscious reynelle) here. Someone order this garbage. (Throws her body to the ground)

Rias: you must be reynelle, lovely. My name is rias gremory, also the next hear to the house of gremory.

Reynelle: gremory, you have got to be kidding me?!

Rias: it's nice to meet you ashamed that we didn't have to chat but sadly (open her hand and three bloody feathers fall out) it's time to join your friends and your loved one, that the three of them are not so friendly to me.

Ben: did she kill them?

Kiba: Rias's fuse is rather long but with a push she lives up to her title as the empress of inflation.

Ben: whoa, just remind me not to get her to go rath mode. I'll explain later.

Reynelle: why would a gremory do such a thing?

Rias: well, sense you ask after dohnaseek attacked issa, ben and zack, I discovered that more fallen angles are planning to attack this town, normally I would stay out of it but, ben and zack with my pawn and my knight and rook insisted to go and save the nun.

Ben: who-and-the-what-now?

Rias: (looks at issa) well look at you, I didn't see your sacred gear.

Issa: yeah, I don't know how but, it went completely nuts on me and it turned red.

rias: It's called a red dragon, that would explain a lot actually. did you see this reynelle? you haven't known that what issa's secret gear isn't a dual critical secret gear after all, no need to be embarrass about you were defeated by zack.

Reynelle: What?!

Rias: the one issa uses automatically doubles it's owners power every ten seconds, allowing her to transcend both god and satin at will.

Ben: whoa, who knew that issa weals a cool gear.

Issa: (blushes at ben's complement) th-thank you benny.

Rias: and it's the one of the thirteen verities of longinus. The strongest level of the red dragon emperor is the boosted gear.

Raynare: so the secret tool with the ability to destroy god and satin is in the hands of issa?

Reynelle: _The legendary sacred gear possessed by this child?!_

Rias: Yes raynare, (as she looked at reynelle) the one down fall is that it needs a descent amount of power to start duo to the emends power you were defeated by zack because that you let your guard down, if only you learned that by now.

Reynelle: Issa please… (make issa shocked hearing that voice that reynelle in her human formed like the time of their first date and ben, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner mad)…Help me…I'm sorry for saying that entire thing at you but I didn't have a choice as fallen angel.

Ben: That…

Issa: Reynelle…

Raynare: I can't believe I'm related to her…

Kalawarner: This is really pathetic that she beg of mercy after all she did is horrible to us all...

Mittelt: Even in her own pride...

Reynelle: See this? (Showing her right wrist bracelet issa bought for her) If I really didn't care would I still wearing you're gift? Never throw it away (she give a sad look to her) please don't tell me you forgot? You bought this for me.

Issa: No way... why do you still have that? (even rias not liking how she keep toying with her friend like that)

Reynelle: How can I possibly get rid of this? (as issa's hair cover her hair as she walk a bit close to reynelle as ben's hand make a fist) I mean...you gave it to me..(make issa more shock that she can't handle munch lies make ben so angry)

Kiba: This is bad, konkeo you ready? (she nodded)

The group was about to attack, but rias put her had to make them stand down as ben begin to walk at reynelle

Reynelle: Please save me issa! You won't let them hu-(interrupted when ben's fist hit reynelle at her left cheek make her fall make her shocked and been frighten of ben's bluish-green aura as his eyes glow a bit)

Ben: Enough of your lying bitch! How far are you toying with her! Issa it's the best, beautiful and a bravest girl I ever met in my life an I will not let no power over dick crow like you for playing or breaking her great i heart like that! (Issa it's shocked of that how ben feel about her and reynelle felt scared that she can't win this so she looked at raynare, kalawarner and mittelt for help)

Reynelle: Raynare please Forgive you're own sister! I've never wanted to hurt aisa or zack! (as raynare's hair cover her eyes as she turn around and walk away)no, no, no! (she looked at kalawarner and mittelt who have their hair cover there eyes a walk away) kalawarn, mittelt! not you two! (looking at issa) please issa you must believe me!…

Issa: Shut up, I don't buy it (she close her eyes gritting her teeth turn around) buchnou please do it. (as rias walk up at he reynelle who tremble in fear whan rias using her power of destruction at her)

Rias: you've toy with my sweet servant for the last time...be gone. (she incenerate her to dust leaving her fallen angel's feather around issa and raynare)

Raynare: Good bye...my sister. (closing her eyes and hugging zack hiter)

As Issa having flashbacks of reynelle ask her out and ben walk up to issa and hugged her in comforting her which issa is shocked and it make rias, koneko and akeno jealous.

Ben: It's okay issa, that horrible woman will no longer ruin you're or anyone's life, for now on you have me, zack and all of us here for I promise to save the people I love and care, even you as well. (make issa happy as her sadness are now replace of happiness)

Rias: (hold's asia's rings) There beautiful, I think you will returned them to her, I'm sure that zack will be happy.

Issa nodes: Yeah...

as rias grabs the rings and puts them in asia's middle fingers and rest them on her chest. Issa bent down on her one knee and looked down on her in sadness.

Issa: I'm so sorry Buchnou. You all came to help me I fought as hard as I could to get her and still I have failed, I failed to save Asia and zack tried to save her, now she is gone , asia please forgive us for coming to late. (start's to cry)

Ben: It's okay Issa, you and zack did the best to save her...

Rias: you and zack have nothing to apologies for, even you lack experience of a devil. This world is still new to you, ben and zack, nobody is to blame at lest of all asia.

Issa: (hugs ben tight still crying) But… but I…

Rias: now this will not make any sense but I have something to show you something (pulls out a bishop piece) have ever you see this before?

Issa: A chess piece?

Akeno: yep, that is the bishop piece.

Ben: Akeno?

Issa: what does it do?

Rias: the bishop piece's power is to protect and heal other devils in the house hold, perhaps the timing was right, and we can use a good clergyman.

Rias: are good sister is to be born again in the underworld. (puts the piece on her chest) in the name of rias gremory I call to Asia argento, hear my command, return my soul from the shadows of death to the human realm, rise one more as my demon servant, rejoice for you have given a new life wake as my healer and clergymen. (As Asia's body begin to glow red)

Issa: so what is going on? Is she going to wake up?

Ben: It's Asia...

Rias: just wait you two.

True to her word Asia's rings glow green and she just twitch and she open her eyes to the living realm.

Issa: you're alive. What is that really her?

Issa, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner: Asia!

Ben: You're alive!

Asia got up and looks around that she is surprise she lived

Ben: Rias...

Issa: wait, is that, really her?

Rias: it is, I don't make it a habit on reviving the desist but her powers can be useful, you and zack are now her guardians, you are a senior devil after all and I promise zack to bring back asia since he take responsibility.

Asia: issa? A-am I here? Where is zack-san?

Issa: (hugs her) yes we're here, welcome home.

Ben: Thank goodness, Zack here save you from reynelle and defeating her. (which asia is surprise and looked at zack who still unconscious and smile)

Asia: _It is true...A Hero who it's my protector it's a blessing..._

As rias' peerages are glad everything went well and so do raynare which having her friend stay at ben and zack's house.

 **Timeskip**

Zack is sleeping on the bed and is the morning, he open his eyes and look around to see he is in his room.

Zack: ugh, what happen?

When he heard foot steps outside his door he turned and see Asia opening the door, zack's eyes widened that Asia is alive and well makes in in tears.

Zack: A-Asia?

Asia: zack-san! (Runs to him and gives him a hug) thank you zack… for you and issa for trying to save me.

Zack: (hug's her back and started to cry) Asia, I thought I lost you!

Asia: No, Rias save me by bringing me back to life as a devil.

Zack: (wipe his tears and grin) I don't care if you're a devil or not, you're still the Asia I know...so you're staying at me and ben's house

Asia: Yeah (nodded happy)

Zack: Cool and it will be a hell of a time! (grinning and a thumbs up make Asia giggle that she be close with her hero)

Asia: Zack you're such a funny guy…

 **Timeskip**

after school zack walk to his house until he spotted an injured black cat on the sidewalk.

Zack: hey there, (pick it up) i'm taking you home with me, I think i'll call you, kuro, hows that?

It meowed happily liking that name, and he see's that it's a she and started to walk home and kuro played with his ultimatrix and unknowingly to the both of them the ultimatrix beeped and spark a little and back to nothing.

 **Thank you for waiting for this fic, see ya RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**


	10. Chapter 9

Ben: oh come on issa.

Zack: yeah, your slouching behind.

Issa: oh come on!

Running outside is ben, zack, and issa and they are wearing there exercise clouting (ben: green, zack: blue and issa: gray) and riding on a bike is rias wearing a red exercise clothes.

Rias: dose anyone tell you issa is that you run like a little boy?

Issa: yes, everyone Is telling me that in my entire life.

Zack: oh come on issa, if you are going to hit on ben, you are going to need the exercise and you having pathetic stamina will be worthless.

When she heard that she start to chess zack forward with an embarrassed face.

Issa: GET BACK HERE ZACK!

Zack: Hahaha! EAT MY DUST PERVY-ISSA!

leaving ben and rias behind.

Ben: what?

Rias: ignore him benny, (petal foreword to bens speed as she smile at him) now we are alone~, how about we leave them and have our own _privet_ training?

When ben heard that he run faster trying to get away from her but rias petaled faster to catch up to him, when they were at the park issa is lying on the ground exhausted but ben and zack is still standing. Rias is sitting on bens back and zack is sitting on issa's back trying to give them a challenge and it worked on issa's end but for ben is not working.

Issa: oh my Staten zack! How mush do you way?

Zack: (crossing his arms and smiling) not telling issa, so let's talking and more push ups !

Rias: listen you three, in the world of devils intelligence doesn't mater as much as strength so you three had to get stronger in mind and body.

Zack: which I don't have a problem about mind and body, but it doesn't hurt to train more in mind and body, but for ben .He needs improvement on body and mind too, So does issa.

Rias: remember, the stronger you three get the more powerful you three are, the more power you three are the more accomplished you three get.

Zack: (doing push ups with a boulder on his back) not a problem.

Issa: WHAT IS HE?! HE IS NOT HUMAN!

Zack: I'm half the human you know issa, I've been training sometime a lot in my world.

Ben: _oh man, is hard to constraint when rias is sitting on me like this._

Rias: _oh there is going to be more then this, benny~._ By the way what's taking her so long?

Ben, zack, issa: who?

Asia: hey you guys!

They all look to see asia running towards them with a basket on her left arm.

Asia: Zack-san, Buchnou, Ben, sorry that I'm late…

But as she was running she tripped and fall but zack speed up to her and catch her and the basket with ease.

Zack: are you alright asia?

Asia: (blushing red) Y-yes z-z-zack-san. (as zack help asia stand up)

Zack: perhaps a long dress maybe a little trouble to walk at.

As asia sit in the bench with zack and issa offering them some drinks.

Asia: here you go

Issa and Zack: Thanks.

Issa: what you doing here anyway?

Asia: Buchnou told me to come. (as issa looked at rias)

Issa: It's that true buchnou? (as rias not paying attention)

Issa: Buchnou.

Rias: (rias here issa call her) oh yes?

Issa: What's wrong?

Rias: Now that's Asia's here, let's go.

Issa: go where?

Rias: Where going to Ben and Zack's house of course. (make issa surprise and shocked)

When they arrived at ben and zacks house the five of them see some boxes on the porch.

Ben: uh what are these boxes for?

Asia: yeah that all of my stuff.

Ben and Zack: yours?

Asia: apparently I have more that I thought I did.

Ben: but why did you bring it here? (look at rias) what is going on here?

Rias: well as of today asia is going to move here with you two benny( make zack grin and ben groan )

Ben: (sigh) Zack just don't make any noise.…

Zack: I'll try not to… (smiling)

Asia: What is going on? And why?

Zack: Well, we have three more people here in our house. So~.(as the door open came out mittelt)

Mittelt: Asia!

When asia turned she was hugged by none other then militel, she is now wearing a white shirt and blue shors with sneakers.

Asia: Ah! Mittelt?

Mittelt: oh I miss you asia, my hug able friend!

Asia: I miss you too, so does this means raynare and kalawarner lived at zack-san and Ben to

Raynare: That's right ,Zacky and his brother was so kind to let us stay here ( came out raynare wearing a light pink shirt and a black skirt while and Kalawarner wearing a blue long sleeves shirt and a brown skirt to.)

Kalawarner: It's great to have you here.

Asia: yeah, it's very sweet of all of you, I looked forward to it. (she bow slightly)

As they went inside of the house which rias looked around it, Ben sitting on the couch with issa and rias while raynare, mittelt and kalawarner sitting with zack.

Issa: _So this it's ben and zack's house huh? I cannot wait to have fun with him, I remember a manga I read about a couple invite them in there house_ (a bit of a pervy smile)

Rias: you've seem have a nice place in there.

Ben: Thanks.

A black cat come by as zack looked down and smile as the cat jump at his hand

Zack: Hey there girl, miss me? (as Asia looked at the cat and with a cheerful smile)

Asia: Oh my goodness! she so cute, she's your pet zack-san?

Zack: You can say that, I found her while I was walking and looked hurt and lonely (as he grin) so I thought to take care of the poor thing, I call her kuro (he show her cat to asia) say hi kuro.

As kuro mew which make asia, raynare, kalawnaer, issa and rias giggle then ben smile while crossing his arm

Ben: (smirking) She really starting to like you Z, hope you make a lot of noise with her (make zack blushes on his cheek)

Raynare: yeah, that's how me and zack first did it together. (she smile seduce at her boyfriend which mittelt and kalawarner frown at raynare for being lucky even Asia almost blush and Issa it's surprise zack lost his virginity)

Issa: No way! you two… (raynare nodded)

Zack: don't say that in front of her! (as raynare and ben chuckle)

Rias: (smile with her eye smile)what if I tell you this practice for when he's get a bride and have a good wife

Zack, Ben, Issa, Raynare, mittelt, kalawarner: H-HAVE WHAT?!

As raynare face blushes imagine being zack's wife as she hold her blushes cheek with her hands , mittelt fainted with her eyes swirling, kalawarner never though be a great wife and have kids with him. Issa imagine how ben and her can be even ben never thought something to learn like that could be possible and zack here zoom in speed and get a root beer to calm his mind down.

Zack: we'll to be clear, me, raynare, her friends, kuro and my bro don't mind she can stay here after all , it is my responsibility as a guardian to take care of her even with some help as well.(drinking his root beer)

Rias: Thank you of your kindness Zack (she chuckle as rias turn her head to ben) Now it's decided

Ben: Just because we're talking about marriage doesn't mean there doing it right?

Zack: yeah, why did it have to turn into a bride training thing? (as rias seem to looked a little said of what they said as she look up a bit)

Rias: Bride, huh… if you're lucky… (make both ben raising his eyebrow and zack title his head confuse as they're getting suspicious about rias acting strange today even at the park as well)

at school

Asia: (she bow) M-my name is Asia argento, I maybe new and inexperienced, but I'm excited to be here.

That made everyone in the class except ben, zack and issa.

Matsuda: short but she's hot!

Motohama: bust size: 31, wast: 26, hips 35 and look all at that hair!

Zack: _great, she is going to fit in just fine and she is in our class rias has pulled some strings to get her in here._

Asia: being here in a new school here in a strange town can be overwhelming but luckily i'm staying with zack.

Boys: What?! (glaring at zack)

Zack: get near me and your dead… (said with some killing intense aura as he crack his knuckles make the boys shut up and walk away)

Raynare: yeah if any of you boys get near my zacky, your going to get killed!

Everyone looked at the doors and see raynare, millite and kalawaner in there disguised forms and they are wearing the school uniforms.

Raynare: my name is Raynare Amano.

Mittelt: my name is Mittelt Hiyori

Kalawaner: and my name is kalawaner Azuru.

Raynare: and we are also staying at zacky's place and don't think about hitting on me, I'm already taken, right zacky~ (he smile at her)

Zack: sure do my lovely angel (make the boys in anime tears as they turn there head to Mittelt and kalawarner)

Mittelt and kalawarner: Don't even think about, we're interested in zack too. (making the boys heads down as raynare growling at her friends which three of them glaring each other)

Ben: Looks like thing going pretty well.

Zack: Yep I'm happy that this have worked out (looking at issa and her pervert duo friends ask her if she know about this and looking at asia, raynare, kalawarner and Mittelt are making new friends already)

Girl 1: hey Asia listen, dose zack's room has mags, right?

Asia: what?

Ben: no he dose not!

Girl 2: oh good, thank you benny~. (make issa fumed)

Issa: Hey! I'm the one who will call him benny! (realized that she yelled it out and cover her mouth and her eyes are wide)

Zack: busted. (he grin while chuckle)

issa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out of the class room)

 **Timeskip**

after that feasco at school ben, issa, asia, zack, raynare, millit, and kalawaner all went to the orc club and rias is not looking to good.

Ben: hey rias we're here. (rias not paying attention) hello~, earth to rias~.

Rias: oh I'm sorry benny I guess I've spaced out there did I? it's one of those days, asia if you don't have any problems with it how about you make your big debut tonight?

Asia: what?

Issa: basically you can jump to a place that the client using a magical circle and making a pack with them, but don't you think it might be early with that?

Zack: Issa right, Aisa it's brand new and getting use to this devil stuff since it's been few days.

Akeno: It's fine zack. (bringing tea to the others) don't you worry your little head there she'll be awesome, asia has a great deal of potential in magic, similar like me.

Issa: S-Seriously.

Zack: I see…

Rias: You're really showing us how good of a bishop you are.

Kiba: Amazing asia-san.

Mittelt: way to go!

kalawarner: indeed

Raynare: nicely done.

Asia: r-really?! Thank you.

Issa: I _think I'm going to kill myself, but what I may be a shity pawn but I know my way around on being a devil._ Rias.

Rias: yes?

Issa: may ben and I went in asia's place? (make ben surprise as zack smirking while raynare ,mittelt as well)

Asia: R-really?!

Issa: yeah, you don't know your way around this town yet. let's send you out when you know your way around this town, ok?

Asia: thank you!

Ben: well I'm go-(as zack interrupted ben as he grin)

Zack: he will love to. Go get her tiger! (push his to issa's way and ben narrow his eye at his own brother)

Ben: (got an idea then smirk) well how about you tell who your going to bang next? (grabs issa's wrist and runs out)

Zack: (get mad and chase the two) BEN! GET BACK HERE SO I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BROTHERLY NUGGY!

Everyone in the room laughed at zack and bens brotherly love, but rias wanted more then being friends with ben.

 **Huge timeskip**

after ben and issa after they finish two requests one is for a guy who is acting like an anime girl and the other getting two armored couple together ben and issa are in the club room with rias holding a picture two armored people (one in samurai and the other in knight).

Rias: he he, those two a match in armor.

Issa: more like a mach in an insane-asylum.

Ben: issa, I'm glad that they worked it out.

Rias: so what do you two think?

Ben: about what?

Rias: about being together with the one you love more then anything in the world?

Ben: well I think it will be the greatest thing in the world.

Rias: yes, it dose. Very nice.

Ben: plus, it's better then some one that who don't love you back and then crushing your heart. (remembering a certain girl who he used to like) now that will be fucked up.

Issa: (seeing that ben is heart broken) benny? Whats wrong?

Ben: it's nothing issa, I think we should go home, right?

Issa: right. See you tomorrow rias.

Rias: see you later.

In class issa was sitting next to ben and she was droopy.

Matsuda: hey bud you sleepy?

Issa: yeah, had a wet dream that kept me up all night.

Motohama: if you are talking about a wet dream then start spilling it right now!

Issa: well it wasn't dudes.

Ben: are you alright?

Issa: oh yeah and thank you for waking me up this morning.

Motohama: (run to ben) what?! Great you are waking up our member now?!

Ben: woah, woah take it easy you two.

Zack: yeah it's not like you two got dates this year, right.

Then the two perverts went anime tears and went to the corner of the room and a gloom cloud is above them.

Zack: he he, serves them right.

Ben: not like you have any-

Zack: (covered bens mouth) shut up ben! Not like you have a wet dream! (as ben almost blush remember of the time with rias naked again and hugged him)

 **flashback**

after a full run from the girls who want to date him he want to the nurses office and lay down on one of the beds.

Ben: oh man, that was the fifth time in a row this week.

He turns his body around but when he see's in front of him he sees rias sleeping, NAKED?!

Ben: AGH!

Rias: (wakes up to see ben sitting up) hi there benny _yawn._

Ben: Wh-what are you doing here? (his head turn complete red)

Rias: I'm sorryi felt a little sleepy so I grab a quick nap, you are already here so I decided to join you. (look right behind her) oh my wings. (retracts her wings, looks at ben and hold his right check) hey are you ok?

Ben: Y-y-yeah, it's just that most people don't take naps naked.

Rias: (puts her forehead into his) oh benny I'm sorry, but can't sleep with my clothes on. So do you like my brests? (as ben's face sweat a lot and nose bleed a little)

Ben: (jumped out of the bed) W-w-well I then the close Is clear, s-s-see you at the club room! (runs out of the room)

rias: _giggle_ oh benny, so innocent.

 **flashback end**

At the clubroom with zack, ben, issa and asia.

Asia: okey dokey I'm all set.

Issa: okay then Ben, Zack, Asia and I be out handling fliers, come on asia.

Rias: hold on make ben, zack, asia and issa turn there head to rias)I think you'll be glad that this be your last week handling fliers.

Issa: Huh? there are- (rias got up to her chair)

Rias: Relax, did I tell you earlier that answering summon its a job for a familiar?

Ben: Familiar?

Zack: sound interesting.

Issa: hell yeah! So what? you mean to say we're "graduating" flier hunting?

Rias: Before that happens, each of you must first claim your own familiar.

But before they can show there familiars ben's and zack's watches started to blink.

Omni/ultimatrix: **unknown D.N.A found beginning scanning now.**

Both watches start to scanning rias, akeno, koneko, and the three fallen angles.

Omni/ultimatrix: **D.N.A harvest complete four new forms obtain.**

Rias: what was that?

Ben: I don't know it hadn't done that for a wile.

Zack: I think that we can change into devils and fallen angles without a reincarnation.

Ben: cool. (grin and cannot wait for trying out the new formed soon)

After the group showed there familiars as rias show her familiar as a cartoon bat then poof into a female which issa recognize her, then akeno show her as a tiny demon like, koneko have a cat and kiba have a ter they show it to them some one knocked the door.

Akeno: yeah?

The door opened to reveal a girl with a black short hair cut, black glasses and violet eyes. Two more people are following her the one on the right is a boy with a dirty blonde hair and gray eyes and the one on the left is a girl with long black hair and she is wearing glasses like the girl in the front.

?: sorry to interrupted.

Issa: what the? What are these people doing here?

Asia: who are they issa?

Issa: the one in the middle is sona shitori the student body president and the girl with the glasses is tsubaki shinra, looks like she brought the rest of the counsel too.

Rias: hello sona, what can I do for you?

Sona: nothing I just like to congratulate you on increasing your number of your servants. (make ben surprise and zack raised his left eyebrow)

Ben: what-what how did she know?

Akeno: her real name is sona sitri and she is not only the student counsel president she is the next head of the house of the sitri a big devil family.

Zack: woah, that big? And are you saying that there is more devils in the school?

Akeno: yes.

Blond boy: rias-senpai I'm hurt to see that you didn't tell your boyfriend about us, but I suppose that if you don't trust inside info then he is not worth to you.(make ben and zack glared at him)

Zack: watch it kid, ben and I are not devils or servants of rias. Issa and asia are though.

Ben: That's right we can kick some serious as you'll see soon enough.

Sona: it's considered bad form to get involved into another house hold saji, it's only natural that rias hold this fact.

Issa: hey I know you, your the guy from 2-c who just been elected as student counsel clerk, some of the guys voted for you.

Sona: saji genshirou, my pawn.

Rias: this is my pawn Issa Hyoudou and my bishop Asia Argtento.

Issa: woah so your a pawn too?

Saji: yes I am dear issa, (walked over to shake hands with her) so are you an angel in disguised? Because-

Ben: (gets in front of them with glaring at him) dude, please, (held out his hand) the name is Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you.

Saji: so your the human that rias told sona about? Your not so-

But before he can finish that sentence ben slap his wrist and change into a giant tiger the his fur is orange on the back, white in the front, black stripes with black claws and the omnitrix in on his chast.

?: RATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SAJI GENSHIROU, PAWN OF SONA SITRI! WHAT DID YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT TOUGH HUH?!

as saji shaking in fright and souna and her peerage are awe and surprise of ben's formed as zack groan and slapped rath's omnitrix symbol to turn back to ben

Zack:Easy there tiger( Patted ben's back)

Sona: My apology Tennyason-kun, Orion-chan, and Argento-san hope you'll get along since newbie still need to get along with people and pieces as well do they(looking at saji)

Saji: Oh right...(looking at asia as he got hand shake her)nice to meet you.

Asia: I'm please to meet you. (as saji grab her hand with both of his while rubbing it)

Saji: The pleasure it's all mine! I'm honor to meet a pretty girl like you (make zack's eyes turn red which unleash a red killing intense aura that make the devil shiver as he summon his holy pistol from his hand then it make a click noise)

Zack: You got five seconds to get the hell away from her before I'll put a hole in your forehead(pointing his holy pistol at him)

As saji thinks he was bluffing he think twice as zack fired at him but at the cheek as he shiver of zack's glare.

Zack: I won't miss, my name is Zack Orion and try to be not to close to asia… understood? (saji nodded and move away from asia)

Zack: apology's sona, but your new pawn still need getting use of me as well.

Sona: apology accepted. (look at the three fallen angels) tell me rias, what are there fallen angles here?

Rias: oh don't worry about them sona, they are with ben and zack, they helped us on fighting a rough fallen.

Sona: I see, nice to meet you three.

Raynare: thanks, my name is raynare.

Mittelt: I'm mittelt.

Kalawarner: I'm kalawarner.

Issa: so are we going to get are familiars?

Sona: oh it's that your plane, rias?

Rias: yes I was thinking on going next week.

Sona: well that's will be a problem for us, because he only take one a month.

Rias: well how about we settle this with a little contest, huh?

Sona: a contest?

Rias: who ever wins errands the right make there request first.

Sona: Shorely your not talking about a rating game right?

Rias: oh no, we never get permission to do that.

Sona: your right, besides is isn't the time to bring up the attention now is it?

Rias: (she gets serious) Don't go there. I know how about we settle this in a good old fashion high school way with sports?

 **Timeskip**

At night rias and sona's groups are at the gym going to play dodgeball after they destroy the tennis rackets and now they are stretchering and practicing as rias and her group wearing headbands made by issa.

Rias: this will be an even match because ben and zack decided to volunteer.

Ben: yeah like volunteer you mean you drag us here.

Issa: well I'm worse at sports I don't know if I remember how to play.

Rias: oh don't worry, just grab a ball, aim it at the sitri's and hit them right at the face.

Ben: do you think that last one is overdoing it?

Kiba: asia pick it up in a fly i'm sure that you can do it to.

Ben: that is not what i'm worrying about.

Zack :It's suppose to be a game not a death game!

Saji: do you want me to take out that freak ben out for ya?

When zack, issa and rias heard that, they started to make a gigantic killer instinct that can make anyone scared.

Sona: no I got it, here comes the pain! (throwing the dodgeball at ben)

Issa: Ben look out!

Zack: Incoming bro!

Wen ben see's the ball he dogged but the ball moved and hit him in the nuts.

Ben: Ooff! My sumo slammers. (fall to the ground and covering his nuts)

Zack have had it, he use his telekinesis from gathering all dodgeball to hit some of sona's peerage in full speed destroying the players and sent them to the wall, when he is done he look at rias with anger.

Zack: I thought we're playing for fun and you have to bring us to kill each other?!

Rias: (laughed nervously) heh heh, guess I have overdid it a little.

Zack: YOU THINK!? (make rias flinch) NEXT TIME EITHER ONE OF YOU KILL EACH OTHER! DON'T DRAG US AGAIN! AND USE LESS POWER INSTEAD!

As asia begin to heal Ben's nuts and he's good as news.

Asia: There you go ben.

Ben: Thanks Asia, your the best (as ben begin to transformed into fourarms and picked the ball to throw it to some other sona's peerage he see, konkeo spike saji throwing the ball to his nuts to)

Zack: Nicely done konkeo! (giving a thumbs up)

Fourarm: Way to go! (giving a thumbs up)

Rias: Your the only left so let's end this right here and right now!

Sona: I'm just getting warmed up rias.

Girl: Game over!

Issa and Aisa: we did it!/ we won! We did it/we won! We did it/we won! (holding hands together and jump up and down)

Fourarms: Good game Bro (turning back to ben)

Zack: Thanks, you did good as well. (giving a fist bump to ben)

As sona's peerage go to they exit

Rias: A deal it's a deal sona ,since we beat you our side will get access to the familiar.

Sona: Naturally I hate to lose but I had to admit ,I did enjoy myself (she turn her head to rias)although if we had gone with a rating game and not just fooling around there's no way you could beat me

Rias: you really thinks so? I could not let an old friend of mine outshine me, well don't no for sure until we play the game for while

Sona: Don't be so sure rias, you're never know what's coming up (as sona begin to take her leave)

Issa: Rating game?

Ben: What's a Rating game?

Zack: Not so sure bro, but we'll find out sooner.

At the club room in tonight nighttime.

All: VICTORY! (clinking there drinks)

as everyone celebrate there games at the dodgeball

Rias: I want to you to know our I'm thankful of everyone of you for going out there for doing what it's need to be done of defeating those devils, our esteem Occult studies club has successfully and I hope you guys felt very proud.

Issa: But I retired early.…

Ben: You kidding? Even I got hit but thanks to these headbands they kept our spirits up.

Kiba: Ben's right, we owe you for that.

Zack: I gotta admit, even I don't want be involve to this death game but it was freakin awesome thanks to you issa! (he grin)

Akeno: Yes.

Asia: Yeah! There really brought our team together!

Konkeo give a small smile and nodded to agree with they others.

Issa: (hugged ben which make him blushes and rias frown a little) thank you benny! you sure know how to give a girl a great compliment

Rias: I hate to break up the celebration but I thinks it's time to get these three there own familiars(as akeno activity the magic circle for them to get ready)

Asia: wait, right now?

Rias: you can only find "him" on nights of the full moon.

Zack: Huh?

Ben: See who?

Rias: The Familiar master.

They went to the familiar forest witch made issa hug bens arm and asia hugging zacks arm.

Issa: where are we?

Akeno: duh, this is the magical forest where the familiars live.

Kiba: don't be scared this is the place that we got our familiars to.

Ben: well, me and zack are not scared at all, I mean we practically see a bunch of stuff that it made you go crazy for more, if your hungry for action.

Zack: yeah this is nothing.

?: who wants me!?

Issa and asia hugged while ben and zack are not since they senses the person's present ,and they all look up to see a man on a tree branch, who has brown hair, wears shorts, white tank top and a yellow backpack.

?: the master of the familiar a.k.a the toji!

Issa: that's the guy were looking for?

The toji: If your goal is to find familiar galore you come in the right time that's for sure! The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll help you out as your guide!

Zack: dose he has a habit to rhyme?

Akeno: no he just has the obsession of making things rhyme.

Zack: I see.

Toji: now how can I help you tell me all your want's and desires! A strong one, A poison one, a fast one, one that like to sat things on fire?

Issa: yeah, cool… Let's see… you have any hot familiar who either big chest (make zack facepalm and ben groan)

Toji: (waving his finger in disappointed) this is why immature are always annoyed, if your seeking a brave and strong familair something more then a toy use your head my girl, to find a Familiar who be the best fit powers cut in half and benefits!

Asia: Makes sense… Umm, I would also love a cute familiar fun and to play around.

Toji: okay dear!

Asia: Thank you so munch, kind sir!

Issa: Hey no fair dude!

Ben: He's a pervert…

Zack: Like issa.

Issa: Hey!

The toji made the group follow them to a lake with a ray of light.

Toji: this lake is awesome righteous and right and if you look at the bottom you will find magical spirit.

Issa: alright a spirit, they are cute and saxy too( as she imagine of a good looking one)

Ben: well this will be the day we will see a spirit( as ben remember how ectonurites are similar but different then a spirit)

Zack: uh guys look at the lake(he pointed his finger at the lake)

They look at the lake and a gleam started to shine from the lake, rising out of the lake is a behind of a feminine body that wears a pink dress, but she turned to show that she has a male appearance .

Toji: take a look that's off the hook.

Issa: N-N-No, it's more like off the riot! That's look 100% like bodybuilder taking a dip!

Ben: what the hell is that?! (so shocked cover his eyes)

Zack: Aaahh! What the fuck?! is that a he?! (freaking out as he covering his mouth)

Toji: not he sorry but she.

When they herd that Ben and Zack faces turn green.

Issa: A she?! (as she drop down to her knees and depress) I think I just throw up in my mouth.

Ben: I think I'm gonna…

Zack: Ah sick…

Both heroes ran to a near tree and barf make Rias and Asia worried, they continued to follow toji but ben and zack thought on something.

Rias: Benny are you alright?

Asia: You ok Zack-san?

Zack: never...better. (panting)

Ben: There goes my lunch, but I'm cool. (panting)

Rias: Alright then let's go, there's more familiar to find.

as the group nodded after a 5 minute walking as ben whisper to zack.

Ben: hey zack, you want to find our own familiars?

Zack: sure, it just going to get boring following this guy and who know something disturbing or annoyed may appeared

Ben: you and me both bro, if ether of us are done we contact ok?

Zack: got yea.

So they left the group to find there familiars.

 **Ben's prove**

I walked for a few minutes to find a familiar for myself, I walked when I feel heat I look to the source and find the heat is coming from the sky, I looked up to see a giant red phoenix combination of A Dragon, it is wearing golden armor on the chest, arm wings and forelegs. It has the most beautiful fathers of red and orange even yellow scales I had ever seen and has three tails. I was going to walk away but the phoenix dragon see's me and flew down to me, it landed and stare at me with amber eyes.

Phoenix dragon: you are a human?

I was shocked to hear that the phoenix is a she in her voice.

Me: uh…. Yes, my name is Ben Tennyson. What is your name?

Phoenix: well are you a gentleman, the name is blaze.

Me: ok, so… Do you want to be my familiar?

Blaze: a human, asking a phoenix dragon to be your familiar? Heh heh heh heh, you must be joking, there is no way I'm going to be a week humans familiar.

Me: oh? Then how about a fight?

Blaze: oh your on, but you will be dead in a second.

Me: (start my omnitrix) oh will find out.

I slap my wrist and change into a red, mollusk-like alien, has four green eyes, two more on my chest and my mouth does not move when I speak. Behind my legs and on the top of my arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands there are port holes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of my feet, there is a grey spike. My lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them and the omnitrix on my chest.

Me: **WATER HAZARD!** Well I was going for big chill but this will to just fine, now let's get it on.

Blaze was shocked to see me in my alien form, but this isn't the first time that anyone has seen me in any of my alien forms.

Blaze: wow…. Just, wow. I didn't know that humans can do that.

Me: actually it's just me and my brother zack who can do this, now shall we?

Blaze: yes we shall.

She charge at me but I jump to the side and spry water at her wing that became damp and she fell to the ground.

Blaze: _pate pate_ , good shot but let's see how well you can survive this?!

As she said that she take a deep breath and fire her fire breath at me, I put up my gray mast and spry a full blast of water, we are at in stand off she was blasting me with fire and I'm blasting her with water while I absorb the moister from the air, I decided to finish this so I amt up the water preacher and push back the fire to her, she did the same but I may have over dose it and made her fly to a mouton wall.

Me: oops, (ran to her) are you ok?

Blaze: ok? Ok?! That was the coolest this seen! Also i'm soaking wet so I can't fight with fire. So I think I can still fight.

As she said that she charge at me but I blasted her with water again and flew her to a wall.

Me: so~ did I win?

Blaze: ok, ok you win, guess your not week after all and you cot my interest, benny~.

Me: (change back to my civil self) well I guess we are now partners, right?

Blaze: yes but first.

She burst into flames making me think she was going to do something but when the flames dissipated in her place is a girl who look like my age, she has peach skin and long purple hair, she wears blue pants and no shirt but had tape on her… ahem… breast.

Blaze: like what you see?

Me: (blushing) uh um, uh… y-yes.

Blaze: thank you for your honest answer, (seeing me not making eye contact and look at her chest) oh well you had to get use to it.

Me: _sigh_ ok, just one mimiet ok? _Zack come in, can you hear me?_

Zack: _yeah be n I hear ya, so how did your search going?_

Me: _well I found my familiar and it's a she._

Zack: _cool, same here and she is a foxy one._

Me: _yeah mine is a phoenix, well i'll meet her with the group ok?_

Zack: _Roger that ben, see ya later._

Me: my bro is coming with his partner so let's go. (look to see her with a mad face) are you ok blaze?

Blaze: yeah, I listen to your telepathic with this zack person and that foxy one is a fox I know well and she and I are rivals.

Me: oh ok, well let's get going, I'll introduce to the others.

Blaze: ok benny, lead the way.

As she said that she lop her arm into mine and give a smile we walked to the group hopefully that zack is not in this position as me.

 **Zack's prove**

As I begin to take a walk for like 7 minute of finding the right familiar for me, days been past since my hidden formed black ghost and that strange voice in my head that suddenly help me gain a little control of w I bet rias and they other need to know but I'll wait when the time come. I looked both sideways to search for it until I can felt a senses of a high energy and even spiritual smell as well.

Me: If you can understand the word coming out of my mouth, show yourself.

?:You should not be here human…

It voice sound more feminine as I turn around seeing which surprise me A Fox that's a size of a horse, her fur it's like white as snow, she have nine tails, her eye color it's Hazel Golden as she glared at me

Me: A Kistune…

?: Impressive that you know what am I and can find my senses, so who are you and what you doing here?

Me: Just a guy who looking for a familiar which it's you, Name's Zackery Orion, but my friends call me either Zack or Z for d you are?

?: My name it's fuyu.

Me: Oh winter huh? Gotta nice ring to it.

Fuyu: Flattering won't do,(she sneer at me)what makes you think I'll let you have me as a familiar boy?

Me:(grin) well, I know and heard about kistune sometime a high class yokai, and I was wondering what it like to meet one of you since I met other supernatural species of course.

Fuyu: I see… (as she senses something inside of me)… you have a strong power within you, I can feel that your only half alive and they other half have a built up ectoplasam and other combination as I cannot describe it.

Me: your right I do, let's say I'm half ghost and half human...it's a long story.

Fuyu: A Half ghost and Half human, never heard of it… it that suppose to be a circuit act? (she laugh as I'm still grinning)

Me: No, even if I could show you but I'm munch rather use something else then that.

Fuyu: Alright then, it's your funeral. (making her stand)

Me: Foxy first. (she smirk making fuyu growl)

Fuyu: Don't mock me! (as in speed to zack)

As in the speed she try to slash me with her claw as I dodge it and looked at the tree got cut in half so clean make me shock.

Me: _Damn! she could have kill me with that's slice._

As I kept dodging her slashing as she breath a huge fire which I drop down and roll as she pin me on the ground as she look at me close.

Fuyu: Looks like I win this, any last words?

Me: Yeah, Just three words… (a Bright blue flash engulf me as I was a being inside of a dark and silver-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit now has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest and the Ultramatrix symbol at my chest)

Me: **NRG!**

As fuyu it's so shocked of my transformation.

Fuyu: What the hell?!

As I blast a heat beam at her which sent her flying crashed to the tree as she got up and still shocked at my formed.

Fuyu: what are you? I thought you said your not using any ghost half?

Me: I'm not, this it's just an alien formed I'm using.

Fuyu as she glared as she breath fire a huge one here as I'm still standing and not moving as walk up to her.

Fuyu: Your armor it's immune to heat huh (I nodded) well then, Let's change some of it shall well. (she smirk at me when I felt a cold aura around her)

She summon a blizzard at me which I use my hand to melt it so I won't be a living Popsicle as I use my heat beam at her but she dodge every single of it and she begin to use another attack an energy ball gather nine of them from her tail and shot them in speed at it hit me as a try to block it but sent me to the ground as she begin to claw at the suit and force try to open it as I begin to make a trick.

Me: wait, don't ever open the suit! I'll be very weak without it.

Fuyu: I'm sorry but I guess this fight it's over.

As when she open it a big bright light flash as I flew out of the suit to reveal what I am, a humanoid alien made of pure, blue, radioactive energy I wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. then have a jack o lantern like face.

Me: Got ya hahaha!

As fuyu cannot believe this it's it true formed and senses a very high radiation level coming from that formed.

fuyu: y-you trick me, this suit keep your true power.

Me: Yes and now the hungry for me.

As she growl when she use lightning and fire as I can senses she using her full power of it and I can feel she make a strong illusion around me seeing three of her.

All 3 fuyu: Let's see how well you defeat me of this.

When they blasted me with a combination fire and lightning at me which I'm dodging it and shooting her a radiation blast as she dodge it and hit of a fake illusion of her.

Fuyu: I have to admit, for someone of a half human and half spirit with a strange forms your pretty good of fighting.

NRG: Thanks, you to.

As I know I went to high speed punch the ground to make an earthquake to find the real fuyu as I looked up she make a huge and a higher intense flaming-lightning ball towards me.

Fuyu: This time, The fight it's over! Eat this!

She launch it at me in high speed as I lick my lips of that good senses of smell of her attack.

NRG: your right, it it's over...for you.

As I grab the lighting-flame ball and drink it like it was a noodle and then patted my belly and burp loudly as she gawk and dumbfounded of what I did then I grin wider.

NRG: Thanks for the meal, and here's your desserts.

I fire a multiple intense radiation ball at her and it cause an explosion, she sent to the ground. As I landed to the ground as she panting then got up which she smile at me.

Fuyu: Alright, you win...I've never met a human who could keep up at me.

NRG: Yeah, and I'm impress of a kistune like you. (as turn back to my normal formed)

Me: So I guess your my familiar now (she smile as she chuckle)

fuyu:yeah but...( as as a white flame burst around her to revealed a beautiful and very attractive woman, she has silver hair reaching all the way down to her legs or maybe reaches down to her thighs and Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, peach skin and light golden eyes, she wears a white kimono with purple linings and around her neck is a bell with red and white rope-like necklets and her fox ears are still out and has her fox tail out too.)

Me: Wow…(I blushed as red and my eyes very wide cause I have to admit she a very hot kitsune and almost looks like rias or akeno as she giggle walking as swaying her hips side by side and got close got met)

fuyu: how cute...(she wink at me) you're such a silly master (as I looked at her chest have some tape like around it and I looked away)I don't mind if you look at them Zacky-chan

Me: I-I see...Well I'm glad having as my familiar Fuyu.

Fuyu:(giggle) me too, can't wait to get to know each other with my new master, (she hugged me as my face glows like NRG as her breasts on my face and rubbing my hair)you like my boobs zacky-chan? (I nodded as I felt a telepathic call)

Me: One moment fuyu… (I picked up ben's telepathic call)

Fuyu: _telepathic call, interesting._

Ben: _Zack come in, can you hear me?_

Me: _yeah ben I hear ya, so how did your search going?_

Ben: _well I found my familiar and it's a she._

Me: _cool, same here and she is a foxy one._ (fuyu cover her blushes cheek with her sleeves of her master's compliment)

Ben: _yeah mine is a phoenix Dragon,_ (As fuyu growl of that part) _well I'll meet her with the group ok?_

Me: _Roger that ben, see ya later_ (Looking at fuyu) come on fuyu, I'll take you with my brother Ben.

Fuyu: I didn't know you have a brother.

Me: well not in blood but we are close and felt like real brothers.

Fuyu: Oh that's nice and I surprise ben he got that feather duster head for a familiar.

Me: you know her?

Fuyu: yes, we have a history as rivals. (I nodded)

Me: Alright then, follow me. (as fuyu and I find ben and the group)

 **No prove**

When ben and blaze went out on the opening they meet up with zack and fuyu.

Zack: hey ben, I see you got your self a familiar, (looking at blaze) is that her.

Ben: yep this is blaze the phoenix dragon.

Zack: awesome,, here's mine, this is fuyu, a kistune. Fuyu this is my bro ben tennyson.

Blaze: what? I tonight you two are brothers, yet you two are different.

Zack: we are brothers but we are in spirit and we know each other for years.

Blaze: oh, now I get it.(as fuyu roll her eyes at her while crossing her arms)

Fuyu: it is obvious coal for brains. (make blaze's eye twitch with a tickmark and smirking at her)

Blaze: oh I forgot I'm standing near an ice queen.(make have a tickmark fuyu growl as her tail waving around as an ice aura rises)

Fuyu: oh yeah? Well your just a pathetic pile of ashes. (make blaze aura erupt of fire fury at her)

Blaze: (headband fuyus head) OH YEAH?! WELL YOU JUST A FUR BALL JUST WAITING TO BE BURN DOWN!

Fuyu: BRING IT OH YOU STRIPPING BITCH!

Blaze: WHY DON'T YOU JUST MELT YOU ICE WITCH OF A DOG! (as both kistune and fire dragon killing intense rises as ben sigh and zack shake his head)

Ben: this reminds me of rias and sona.

Zack: yeah but replace the devil part with the familiar part.

?: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Zack: that was asia! (ziping ti the source) hang on asia!

Ben: what up zack!

The two heroes ran to help the group and the two familiars stopped there fight and follow there masters, they ran to the group and they see the females covered in slim and naked, kiba's eyes are coverd while swinging randomly with his sword and toji's eye are covered while his nose is bleeding.

Zack: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!

Rias:(Moaning and blushing) ahh...Benny...Zack...Don't you stand there, help u-aahh! (as the slime slither at her private part)

Akeno: (as akeno smile like she enjoying it) ara ara, these slimes are very naughty.

Issa: Please don't get rid off them… ah… these are my true famila-aahh! (as the slime touching her brests and around her legs)

Konkeo: This it's gross…

Asia: Zack-san, please hel-aahh. (as the slime burning ever clothes to make them almost naked)

Blaze: I'm glad I'm not them.

Fuyu: These sliems use acid to only burn off clothes, such lowly creature.

Ben: They so gonna pay for that right zack...Zack? (as ben look at zack who hair cover his eyes as his skin turning raging red as veins popoing out and gritting his teeth make ben nervous)e-easy there bro , easy…

As fuyu ,blaze,rias and her peerage felt a huge killing intense make the slime shiver in fear

Zack:I'll make them pay!… I'LL KIIIILL YOUU AAALL ! … (As a bright blue light flashes him as a humanoid magma-based alien with blue magma and fire on his head and shoulders there is small fires and on his chest there is the ultramatrix.)

?: POSTIVE HEATBLAST! (he roar as his flame ignite with so munch rage AS IT SO HUGE)

Ben: wow, those slimes are in trouble now.

Blaze: such fury...I didn't know he have a formed to possessed that munch of a flame power.

Fuyu: that's my zacky-chan, now got get them.

As make a battle cry of his wrath ,t he inhale his mouth then breathe a hug fire beam out of his mouth to burn them, as using a medium size fireball to kill every single of the slimes.

P. heatblast see kiba have slime of his face then incenerate it with his finger.

Kiba: Thanks zack.

P. heatblast: Don't mention...(glaring at the remain sliem as they getting really frighten then try to slither away.

But make another battle cry and shooting them all in speed with his right hand and he punch them and stomping on them to dust very brutal and turning them all into ashes and dust

P. heatblast: I HATE YOU! DAME PERVERT LEACH OF A SLIME FUCKERS! EVER TRY TO TOUCH ASIA AND THE GIRLS I'LL SENT EVERY ONE OF Y'ALL STRAIGHT TO HELL WITH MY FLAMMING FURY! IT ENDS NOW! YEAH! (As take a deep breathe and as he turn back to Zack)

Everyone except for ben are expressing differently on zack's rage, rias is surprised on how mush anger that he had and burning the life out of the slimes, akeno, well she is having wet daydreams about zack over and over on he burn every slime in view, kiba was scared on the face that he can do, koneko just smiled that he destroy the slime, issa is almost scared to death again and she is shaking like a leaf, asia is smiling at zack for being so kind but was a little scared, toji was amazed on who zack change into P. heatblast, blaze was slack jawed on how mush fire and breath out fire like a dragon, and fuyu is happy that zack can protect anyone he love and cares for.

Zack: (Zack dusted out of his hands) Well I guess that's settles that, (looking at asia even blushing a little) are you alright Asia?

Asia: Yeah, thanks to you zack-san. (Zack nodded and looked back at fuyu)

Zack: Fuyu, can your magic fix rias and her peerage's clothes back to normal? (she nodded)

Fuyu: Of course Zacky-chan.

With her magic she make the same clothes that been malted appeared on the girls body. And a little blue dragon landed on asia's shoulder.

Zack: well, well asia I think that blue dragon like's you.(Zack grin as he heard issa's cry as she have anime tears looked depress of

Issa: no slimy! zack why did you-

Before she said anything else zack chopped her head to knock her out for a bit.

Zack: god, it's like I'm looking out a little sister. Anyway what happen here?

Rias: we were finding issa and asia familiars and we found that little blue dragon and thought that will be a perfect familiar for issa, when she was going to clam it we were attacked by the slime and here you are. Where you two been? (froun at the two herose)

Ben: well me and zack are finding our own familiars and I find mine and zack found his.

Zack: Yeah Besides, Master boring of a rhyme guy here showing us some familiar that it suppose to be interesting not completely suck and disturbing.

Toji: Hey!

Ben: Anyway we can take care yourself pretty easy, mot our first rodeo here red, say hello to Blaze, Blaze introduce yourself to my friends here.

Zack: You to Fuyu.

Blaze: ok, yo the name is blaze the phoenix dragon, the master of holy element, hell element and the yin, yang and empress of the to all the dragons and the phoenixes.(she grin as putting her arm at her hip)

Fuyu: good evening everyone, my name is fuyu the nine tailed kistune, the master of both Demonic and Divine, magic, Justu Type, elemental and the empress of the kistune demonic and spiritual and the yokai. (she bow and title her head while grin)

Everyone is surprised at the fact a phoenix dragon and a nine tailed kistune is standing in front of them, rias and akeno is surprised that they are seeing what ben and zack had got.

Toji: this is a grand sight you guys had strength of might to find and backed with two legends.

Rias: yes that's my cute benny. (as Blaze narrow a little of her eye at rias thinking she getting her ben)

Issa: (on her kness and cry) It's not far, benny and zack got two sexy familiars and one is a dragon too.

As she continue to cry blaze and fuyu change into there animal forms blaze being a scarlet tanager and fuyu being a little white fox, both of them climbed/flew to there ban ans zack's shoulders and cuddle there necks.

Timeskip

At night ben and zack went home with there new familiars that Ben in his room while zack took a shower with Asia, raynare, mittelt, kalawarner, kuro and fuyu while blaze watching TV, ben is laying down in his bed steering on the ceiling trying to fall a sleep, but a crimson light flashes in his room and out comes rias.

Ben: oh hey rias, what's wrong?

Rias: (push him on the bed) Please benny…. You half to take me.

Ben: W-w-what?!

Rias: I need you to take my virginity.

As the light turn off and rias begin to stripes Ben blushes.

Ben: _This can't be happening, it have to be a dream, a wet dream(he pinch himself) ow! No it's real and this it's my first time, even zack was the first._

Rias: You don't want me? Am I'm not good enough for you(as Ben holding his hand as defense)

Ben: No no no! it's not like that your definitely great and amazing

Rias: But I considered Giving a lot of thoughts but there's no way of it.

Ben: No thought, red what are you talking about? (rias got close to Ben)

Rias: He won't be able to complain once I'm ruin and I'll be finally free, your seriously lacking of most areas, but you have potential.

Ben: I'm not following of what are you saying but thanks and who's he? (blushing hard)

Rias: And you look like you can climax in a few minutes if I ask you to. (make Ben shocked is she crawl at his bed then got up top of him.)

Ben: R-Rias what a second! What it's this?!

Rias: Benny it's this your first time, (he nodded) I doubt either of us will be perfect (as she remove her bra) it's alright if...

When she said about to grab Ben's hand foot steps came outside of the door and the door swing open to see zack with his foot up with a furious look.

Zack: what the hell do you think you're doing gremory?!

Rias: (looking at him) I need ben to take my virginity so I can be free.

Zack: Where the Fuck you thinking that's the solution?! You can use my bro like that, do you think it his first time a girl he like just only using him only other them his true self?! (rias look at Ben who shocked that Ben use to have a girlfriend) that's not all(as rias felt a little sweat and look at zack who still furiously and crossing his arms)...I know I was supecious about the way your thinking in your head from the begging and spacing out lately(make rias shocked and ben started to remember that rias was acting like something worried at her mind)

Blaze: (run up to bens room) what the hell is going on?! (look at rias on top of ben then her pupil glows blazing red) RIAS! GET OFF OF BEN THIS INSTANT!

When things are getting out of control a white light shines on ben's bedroom floor, out of the magic circle there is a woman wearing an indigo blue French maids outfit and had silver hair silver eyes.

Silver maid: really rias, your settling with this lo-

As just she was going to finish a fire ball came throw her and disintegrated, her turned and see zack and an angry blaze.

Blaze: finish that sentences and I'll roast you.

The silver haired woman bring out a small magic circle out and face zack and blaze.

Silver maid: so we have intruders in this house? And that boy in black is a human, we can just erase there memory now.

Zack: so I'm human why the fuck you think that's lowly?! I kicked a fallen angel and a priest ass already you can't judge a book by it's cover without noticing them more!

She was surprised thinking that a 'human' was capable of fighting the supernatural. So she use the memory alteration on them but its not working.

Zack: It takes more then something can wipe my memory Maid, how about I'll wipe the floor with you if you keep insulting me or ben! (pounding his fist)

rias walked to zack and pull his cheek but he flick her on the forehead an "ow" which that hurt her and rubbing her forehead.

Zack: Don't try to be off the hook gremory, you better give us a clean answer by tomorrow at the club room of what your hiding from us.

Rias: ok, (walk to the silver circle) see you tomorrow zack and benny.

 **Timeskip**

Ben, zack, issa, asia, raynare, millit, kalawarner and blaze, fuyu, in there animal forms all in the club room with kiba, akeno, koneko, rias and the maid from last night. When she was going to attack the three fallen angels zack went in front of her and punch her in the gut and sent her flying for a bit and that made the group minus ben in shock as zack glared and growl at her.

Zack: I'm warning you Maid, I don't appreciate of your rude ways to my 3 Angels. (As raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner blushes)

Silver maid: my apology for threatening you last night, my name is grayifa and I am sorry for trying to attack you friends.

Zack: yeah you better, so anyway what is gong on here gremory?

Grayifa: me lady if you don't mind may I speak freely for a moment?

Rias: let's hear her out.

But she got introverted by an orange circle appeared and a burst of fire came out making the fallen angles, issa ans asia surprised but blaze is having a not amusing face and ben and zack is unfazed by this, when the circle disappeared and standing is a man with a crimson suit, white dress shirt and blonde hair.

?: ah and riser has arrive in the human realm, I come all this way to see you, my beloved rias.

Zack: Beloved Rias? (eyebrow twitch)

Ben: uh… who's this dushbag?(narrow his eyes)

Before grayifa can introduce to him blaze beat her to it.

Blaze: that is riser phenex benny, and it's a copy to the phoenix name itself.

Riser: (look at ben's shoulder) a familiar? Strange, have riser met you?

Blaze: yes we have turkey boy.(make riser shocked)

Riser: Empress blaze-sama?!

She nodded and flew off of bens shoulder and burst into flames and landed on rias's desk sitting on it.

Blaze: I see that you are still a playboy dickhead.

Riser: and it seems that you are bonded to a devil if your here. Where is he?

Blaze: wrong turkey boy, my master is a strong human and he is right there, the boy with the green jacket.

Riser: (look at ben) so you are the master of empress blaze-sama? Ha! I laugh at you thinking that an empress like her would be a familiar to you, pitiful-

But before he can finish blaze shot holy fire at his but and when he felt it he humiliated him self by jumping out of the window and rubbing his but on the ground, that made everyone laugh excepted grayifa.

Blaze: like I told to grayifa and now I going to tell to turkey boy, finish that sentience and I'll roast him, that is just a fragment what I'll do to him.

Ben: hahahaha, thanks for defending me blaze.

Blaze: (blush) N-no problem benny, no one will insult my kind master. Oh and I forgot to tell you benny that he is a full blooded devil and the third head to his family and now rias's fiance.

Ben: What? They are getting married?

Blaze: sadly yes, I also heard that the gremorys wanted rias to get married so they can get more power. it's a good thing I left home and start my own path.

Zack: So I guess that's why she's keeping secret from us and what happen last night...(Zack and Fuyu glaring at rias so she look down a little felt a shame)

Ben: what?

Blaze: I'll tell you when i'm ready.

Ben: ok, I won't bother ya.

After riser is done making a fool of himself he sit on the couch sitting next to rias and drinking some tea.

Riser: lovely, the tea by my rias's queen is quite delicious.

Akeno: thank you for the complement, sir.

Ben getting more furious of not liking him touching and flirt at rias and so do issa and zack.

Rias: (get's up from the couch) that's enough riser, let it go, why don't you understand, I have no intention on ever marrying you.

Riser: but my darling, riser believes that your family's circumstances are still shush that you can not be more selfish.

Rias: (getting angry at him) I will not bring my family to ruin! I have no intention on denying you our right to our name, however let me be clear my husband will be my choose.

Riser: remember is imperative for devils to remain pure blood, we're still recovering our numbers on our last war, both your father and sir zex decided on this arrangement with the future of devils and mine.

Rias: my father and my brother and my hole clan made this decision because they are too great of a rush, for the final time riser, I will not marry you!

Riser: (hold rias chin up to his eye level) for the final time rias, riser bears the title the house of phenex and smirching the good name is undetectable.

Ben: Hey!

Riser: riser doesn't care if he incinerate everyone in this room.

Before he can face rias zack pulled out his holy gun and shoot at his leg making his collapse to the floor screaming and holding his leg, grayifa was surprised on the fact that zack has a holy weapon.

Zack: How about I'll pluck your feathers and fill your ass with leads like a thanksgiving turkey you are.

Riser: grr, you dare on hurting riser you pathetic week human! You and that green one will pay with your graves you rotten corpse!

Fuyu jumped off of zacks shoulder and change into her human form and give riser a biggest death glare and forming from behind her fox form is showing with blood red eyes glowing at him making riser shaking in fear for the first time in his life and both he and grayifa are shocked on seeing another empress in the club room.

Fuyu: Insult my master again, then I'll make you rain in blood!(as blaze and fuyu did a high five which ben and zack smirk at it and so do issa and rias)

?: that is quite enough.

Everyone in the room heard a gentle voice, the door opened to reveal a woman wearing a combination of a kimono and armor, has raven hair and blue eyes.

?: let's all come down and have a seat.

Zack was is absolute shock that her voice is the same one that was in his head and to the fact that she has the same energy as he dose.

Grayifa: now then if my lady insists on her personal preferences above those of her family she is settle this via on a rating game with lord riser.

Ben: what a sec, I know about that (remember the saying from sona) oh yeah sona mention something like that before did she?.

Kiba: it's a game noble devils play at each other, long story short they and there servants compete in battle to determent in battle.

Issa: you mean like the chess thing?

Akeno: exactly, it's the reason that we have individual powers inspired by what we call evil pieces in order to play in the rating game.

Issa: ok that is good to know.

Riser: riser had play numerous of rating games and scored several for him self, unfortunately my inexperienced pride has not even qualified in official game.

Akeno: he knows only matured devils are allowed to participate so its not that she not has the opportunity.

Issa: so what you saying is that we are at in a disadvantage?!

Koneko: we got more to worry then that.

Riser: rias I have to ask; it this adorable is the extent of servants? There all you have? Even the two humans witch you have not reincarnate them?

Rias: no they are not but they are heroes and so what if they are?

He laughed at that witch made the woman in the kimono armor mad, he snapped his fingers and s same circle that he came through and burst into flames and out comes fifteen girls and in the front who has a pink dress, blonde hair with curly pig tails and blue eyes.

Riser: riser had fifteen pieces in other words I have a complete set.

Blaze: a complete set, huh?

Riser: yes empress, dose this please you?

Blaze: if that means me leaving my master and me being your familiar then no you have not turkey boy, and you only have fourteen pieces idiot.

Ben: why is that blaze? (look at the blond girl) ooohh~, zack is not going to like this.

Issa: what do you mean be- (did the same as ben did) oooohhhh. (realise that he has 14 girls) WWWHHHHAAAAAAAaaaa he has a harem first wha~!

Zack smack her to shut up which she be quiet for now since felt zack's wrath killing intense more scary then rias and akeno.

Riser: what was her problem?  
Rias: her dream is to be the harem queen.

blond girl: ew, what a total amazon.

Riser: hmm hmm, oh is that so? Yubelluna.

Yubelluna: yes. My lord.

She walk to her king and he kissed her and rub her breast trying to mock zack and ben but that make zack cross his arms and roll his eyes and ben get a disgusted face and imagine riser do that to rias made his blood boil.

Zack: Big deal, I already have sex with raynare who it's that fallen angel right there.

That made everyone shocked and raynare blush crimson as Fuyu, kalawarner, and mittelt give a glare on raynare and so do asia but a cute angry pout that jealousy even the woman at the armor kimono blush a little and surprise like she happy for some reason.

Issa: no matter after I am done with this devil thing, I'll get all the boy's and girls phinex.

Blaze: (laughing at riser's give in nickname) oh oh oh oh my god! That Is hilarious couldn't think of it my self! Ha ha ha ha!

Even zack and ben chuckle.

Riser: how dare you it well be best that you know your place.

Issa: screw you! The only person in this room that i'm trying to impress is rias and my benny! I don't give a dame on what you think of me!

Ben: I agree with issa, we'll kick your ass no matter what.

Zack: We don't care what you're phoenix power does, even Blaze here it's the real deal and you're just like cheap knock off.

Riser: Why won't you two call "heroes" go to you're insect of you're and let they adult? (make ben and zack furious)

Ben: shut the hell up!

Zack: Don't ever insult my father! He raised and teach me to be become a true and a better man like him!

Riser: well riser think that your father is a pathetic worthless nobody and where is your mother? did she abandon you, I hope so because I think that she will be disappointed on what you are; a pathetic my peerage, my clan and my power with the marriage of my lovely rias, I see you and human are nothing!

Then zack got ticked off and punch him in the face and sent him flying to the wall.

Zack: FUCK YOUR MARRIAGE FUCK YOUR PEERAGE! AND FUNK THIS PHEONIX STUFF! I WANNA FUNK KNOW WHY HER PARENTS THINK IT'S A FUNKING GOOD IDEA THAT SHE ENGAGED TO YOU! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHY THAT SITUATION TURNING INTO A SHIT GOOD IDEA?! IT'S FUNKING WRONG!, FUCK YOUR EGO, AND FUCK OTHER OF YOUR WAY, RIAS PARENTS SHOULDN'T FUNKING FORCE HER TO DO THIS SHIT! ESPECIALLY WITHOUT TAKING HER FUNKING FEELINGS INTO CONSIDERATION! AND NOW SHE COULD FUCKING CONSIDERATE OF ANOTHER PERSON'S FEELINGS! BUT I GUESS I'M WRONG HUH?!

Everyone reacted to zack's erupting rage, issa was scared as a mouse, rias is remonstrating and fear about few nights ago when zack changes into black ghost, akeno is fantasizing about him beating the living crap out of riser but shiver of fright, koneko smiled at him for protecting rias but was a little frighten of zack's rage, kiba stand back for he does not want to get involved in zack's wrath, raynare, millet and kalawaner were worried about there zacky, riser for the first time in his life he was terrified of a human and pee a little from his pants, grayifa was for the first time in her life was scared of him, fuyu is surprised on her master can get this angry, blaze was interested on how he can make riser afraid of him, and for ben however know his anger so he was not afraid of him a little but seen worse sometimes.

Blond girl: D-Don't talk to my...

Zack: SHUT UP LITTLE BIRD SHIT!

Make the blond girl flinch of him raising his voice at her and shutting up as the woman in kimono got up and walk toward zack and hug him to calm down as zack surprise of her strong grip.

Zack: What the...? (He look at the mysterious woman hugging him when she start humming quietly as zack's eyes wide felt like a soothing and relaxing hum make his rage wash away and replace by calm and self control)

?: Feeling Better? (Zack got nothing to say as he nodded as she smile for that and glared at riser to give him a warning and threat)

Zack: hey ben, remember that combo that we were thinking about?

Ben: yeah.

Zack: when we enter the game, we will destroy that pile of feathers.

Ben: oh ya, he won't know what hit him.

Riser: oh realy?

Issa: (bring out her red gauntlet) yeah! You better believe it ass head! (charge at him)

Riser: Miya!

The girl with the blue hair and wearing a white battle kimono and a red skirt charge at issa but ben cameing and punch her in the gut and unknowingly to him some magic from his fist glowed green and delivered a devastating blow that flew her to a wall.

Ben: woah.

Zack: never seen that before.

As anything can go weirder ben and zacks watches start to blink and ben scanned blaze and zack scanned fuyu but they both scanned riser.

Omnitrix/ultimatrix: **Scanning complete, two new forms ready for users use.**

Blaze: ben, what, was that?

Fuyu: I agree with her in this one zacky, what was that?

Ben: we'll tell you later when yakitori man is gone.

Blaze: (burst out laughing) oh oh oh oh benny that Is priceless! Ah hahahahaha!

Rias: ok that is it grayifa tell my brother that I agree to the rating game.

Grayifa: I well inform him immediately.

Riser: ha ha ha, I'll see you my dear in the games, and prepare for you death green one and blue one.

Rias: riser, he'd my warning, we will destroy you and your preeage.

Riser: well see about that. (summoned hie magic circle and laughed at them)

Rias: now that nuisance is out of the way (turn to the mysterious woman) just who are you?

Fuyu: yeah who are you? and how did you know zacky's name?

As the woman got up and bow politely.

?: My name it's Akaruidesu Orion and How I not know my own son?

All: WHAT?!

Everyone is looking at her in shock that she is zack's mother, but zack is feeling two emotions; saddens and anger both of them are stretchy on him mom, remembering all the times that she was not there and all of the pain and suffering that he bear in his childhood.

Rias: I didn't know that zack have a mother?! And she look just like me, but with black hair.

Akeno: she even look like me too, I think I found a sister.

Akaruidesu: yes and i'm here to explain on why I'm here. (turn to zack) and why I wasn't there for you. You see me and a friend were in a war of all wars that no mortal can fight in, not even the strongest devils here. We were about to finish the war and return home but the enemy was was going to destructed himself so no one will standing, so my friend and I combine our powers to vanquish the enemy but that made us go into eons of sleep and here I am, in the now.

Everyone started to disbelief on what she said except for ben and zack, for ben he understand on what she had gone through being a hero is not easy ether and as for zack, he understands perfectly and start to cry a bit.

Asia: um… I have a question miss.

Akaruidesu: you don't have to call me miss, that made me feel old just call me akaru.

Asia: O..ok um, my I ask what are you?

Akaru: well to answer you question, i'm a celestailsapien, a species of god-like aliens that can do anything and I mean anything that can do to any universe. And I am the only one who gone beyond and use to be a princess but now a goddesses of them all.

Now that made everyone except the two heroes shocked even grayifa that they are looking at a goddess in front of there eyes an alien goddess no less and she is like ultimate goddess.

Ben: so wait, if you are a celestailsapien, then that means…

Akaru: yes ben, I know you, gwen and kevin saving my little brother from my mom's hand from aggregor. And since rumor of how you fought another celestailsapen, thank you three for your heroic deeds. And if you ask my husband is a human and he is a wonderful man.

That made everyone look at zack slowly and they all have shocked faces even ben and grayfia.

Ben: zack, you are a celestailsapien two?!

Asia: Z-z-z-z-z-zack is a-a-a-a g-g-g-g-g-god?!

Raynare: OH YES! I had sex with an actual god?!

make fuyu, mittelt, kalawarner and Asia more jealous

Akeno: I don't believe it…

Rias: I-I-I'm sure glad he's on our side…

Kiba: wow…

Konkeo: This is shocking…

Blaze: I cannot believe it…

Issa: oh my satan!…

Zack: What the fuck?! (his jaw dropped down)

Akaru: If you think that's shocking, I'm a hyper evolve celestailsapien means more stronger then beyond celestalsaien and others being of the omniverse, and my great, great, great, great ancestor it's Gods and goddess, even kami it's my son great, great, great, great ck your a Demigod as a half human and half celestailsapien who need to learn munch more as a prince.

That made everyone in the room drop there jaw and made zack fainted and made asia, raynare, millelt, kalaweaner and fuyu went to zack.

Akaru: and ben you have a great grandfather and he can't wait to meet you in person, what you didn't know that your anodite powers are growing stronger deep within you.

Now that made ben fainted and made issa, rias, Akeno, Koneko and blaze worry and aid him.

Akaru: *giggle* oops.

As both heroes woke up.

Rias: you okay benny?

Ben: Yeah just a minute to sit down (as ben sit down at the couch and felt better to listen)

Fuyu: do you need a drink master?

Zack: Root beer please (as fuyu snapped her finger as a rootbeer poof out and zack got it and drink it) thank you fuyu

Grayifa: Anyway, but we need to prepare you for the rating games, your brother has given you ten days to train for the games.

Rias: we will be ready.

Akaru: I'll be coming to, I need to reconnect with my son and teach him he's powers.

Rias: fine.


	11. Chapter 10

Walking on the dirt road issa is carrying a big bag of stuff and she look like she is about to fall over. In front of her is rias, akeno who is drinking water, asia and akaru.

Rias: your almost there, just a few more feet!

Akeno: visualize issa!

Issa: coming!

Asia: rias? Should I get those bags for her?

Rias: she'll be ok, she needs to learn to carry that much on her own.

Kiba: (carrying the same bag with no effort) in your right.

Issa: seriously?! Do you have a bag of feathers or something?!

Zack: (as fuyu on zack's shoulder and carrying a giant lode oh his back and raynare, mittelt and kalawarner behind him) oh come on issa your a pawn figure it out.

Issa: ah what!

Koneko: (walk pass her with the same bag as zack is carrying) move it.

Issa fell down but was caught by ben who is carrying the same size as her and blaze on ben's shoulder.

Ben: come on issa we're almost there.

Issa: (blush hard) o-ok.

Zack just chuckle and Rias was a little jealous of issa but smiled.

 **Flashback**

Grayfa: ten days, I think that we can all agree on that.

Rias: you sure?

Grayfa: considering your youth and lack of experiments and lord risers powers, I've decided to assign a handicap will be appropriate.

Rias: as much as it pains me to admitted but I think your right. Extra time to train will be very useful for all of us, thanks I excepted the offer.

 **End flashback**

Rias: _Ben, Zack, and issa i purpose of this training camp came to make both of your strength, soon the three of you will be stronger._

As soon they arrive and see a river and a mansion like house.

Zack: we'll this is the place alright.

Ben: woah is sure it's beautiful.

Asia: wow this place looks lovely.

Raynare: I'll say.

Mittelt: this is gonna be sweet.

Kalawarner: I agree.

Rias: alright you guys let's head inside and get on training.

Issa: training?! But we just got here! Just as I thought, that's evil and nowhere even close to far! for a monster bunchou.

Zack: (hit's issa's head) stop complaining!

Issa: ok.

Rias: why thank you, I am a demon (getting close to ben cause him to blush) so~ wanna change with us girls? b~e~n~n~y~?

With that ben just ran to the boys room and zack chop rias head.

Zack: enough with the flirting gremory. You can do that shit after the training.

But before they went inside a house a purple portal opened and walking out is a man wearing golden armor wit ha blue cape with a white beard.

?: hello~ lady's!

Rias: and you are?

?: oh my name is hillbird the king of the androids and you wouldn't see my great grandson?

Rias: we don't know who are you look-

Ben: (running back to the group) ok I put all of my stuff into my room.

Hillbird: there he is! (walks up to ben and gives him a bear hug) there is my great grandson.

Ben: what. You my great grandpa?

Hillbird: yes I am. My name is hillbird it's nice to meet you at last my great grandson.

Ben: hello great grandpa hillbird.

Rias: now, now let's not dilly dally here, lets train.

Hillbird: well let me come along with the training, so I can help my grandson and you a lot in your magic.

 **Timeskip**

Zack, ben and issa are holding wooden katanas with kiba holding one too.

Kiba: ok lessen one: sword fighting.

Ben: so who going first?

Issa: I'll do it!

She then charge at kiba swing her sword at him but kiba is blocking all of her attacks.

Kiba: your a little off, don't just limit your focus to just the sword, keep an eye on your opponent.

Issa swing forward and missed and kiba hit her sword making issa lose her grip on the sword.

Ben: just as I expected of a knight.

Issa: I uh… meant to do that.

Zack: sure you did.

Kiba: come on you have to focus(hit issa's head)

Zack: Looks like I'm next.

As both zack and kiba stare each other as zack in speed hit kiba sword as two of them block each other attacks but kiba's swing make zack dodge side to side as he thrust it at kiba make him dodge it but zack's speed almost got him as zack hit kiba's leg and swift it feet make him fall down as zack point his wooded sword at him.

Zack: Need to keep an eye on your opponent when they discover a knight's weakness ,so I guess need to work on the defense.

Kiba: I'll keep that in mind.

As zack offer his hand to help him up as they shake hands of good training.

 **Timeskip**

The three and asia are in a room with a table, akaru and akeno is going to teach them.

Akeno: lessen two: you two have to understand of aura and magic.

Issa: what "you two"? What about benny and zack?

Akaru: There practicing there fighting skills with hillbrid and konkeo with you'll be up right after this issa.

Issa shift her hand to the side but nothing is happening, akeno came up to her.

Akeno: let the image of light flow though you and release as magical power.

Asia: hey! I think I did it!

True to her word a small green ball of light appear in her hands.

Zack: alright asia!

Akeno: awesome! Look at you go with that little green light.

Ben: okay issa your turn.

Issa then cup her hands and concentrate trying to let the flow through, then a small red light appeared in her hands.

Issa: ah ha! I did it! I did it! Benny look!

Ben: I'm looking and awesome!

Zack: nicely done, I'm very impress! Let me try.

As zack begin focusing and concentrated as his left hand glows a black and green fire ball and his right hand glow pure blue and white bright light sphere.

Akeno: that's awesome zack! Now ben, your turn~.

Ben was nerves but lifted his hand and a green ball and green aura is surrounding it.

Akeno: (sway her hips behind ben and hug him with her breasts on his back) oh~, benny your magic power is go strong and powerful~.

Ben: T-Thank akeno. (his face turn red as he feeling her breasts on his back) _woah! her chest it's pushing my back!_

Issa: (glaring jealousy at akeno who give a tease smile at issa) okay akeno I think that's enough hugging him for now.

Akeno: oh~? But i'm not done yet, he's so huggable~.

Issa: (hugs bens left arm and pull) let go of him akeno! he's mine!

Akeno: yours~? Well how about we share? He maybe human but we can share with him~.

Zack: how about you two knock it off? (chop both akeno and issa's head leaving pumps)

Issa: sorry about that.

Akeno: oh~, your mean zack, well I guess is on to the next lesson.

She then bring out a water bottle and use her magic to make the water into ice.

Issa: woah! Your quick!

Akeno: and you will be too, once you've grasp the technique you can control fire, water, lightning and all of the other elements, asia I bet this is easy for you, do you want to try?

Asia: sure!

Akeno: (look to issa) you on the other hand need to spent a little more time on those consecrations exercise.

Issa: sigh, I know.

Ben: don't worry issa I sure you'll do a great job and I can help you with it.

Issa: thanks benny.

Zack: Same to you asia, your doing great of learning well of magic and here a magic you can learn to (he tap the frozen bottle as it reverse to water) see?

Asia: oh wow zack-san! Your amazing!

Zack: (rubbing the back of his head and grin)It's nothing and I can teach few tricks and some self defense if you like to.

Asia: sure!

 **Timeskip**

in the woods the three are sparing with koneko and she is targeting only issa.

Koneko: lesson three: fighting. (throw issa to a tree) that's lame.

Issa: hey! I like to see you fighting zack!

Zack: actually she did and lose. But hey konkeo, after this want me and ben help your speed and reflexes?

Koneko: only with ben.

Issa: you won't lay a finger on him!

She then charge at her but got kicked on the back of the head and got in a leg headlock.

Koneko: you gotta aim for the body central access and learn to strike with percision at your victimizes core. (twist to make her chock)

Ben: Nice leg headlock.

Koneko: (blush) t-thanks ben.

After koneko is done beating the daylight out of issa, she is facing zack as payback for besting her a few days ago.

Zack: come on konkeo you really that pissed? (blocking her fist and kicks)

Koneko: just shut up and lose.

She then charge at him then throw a punch but zack blocked it and put her into a grip and slam her to the ground.

Zack: Come on koneko I know wha your thinking feel like I'm besting you but I'm not (make konkeo surprise he's really not)I just train hard and I wanted to help you be in my level so one day you can do extra pounding.

She then smiled at him for helping her to get stronger.

Zack:(grin wider) also I see that blush of yours when ben complement you, you love ben do you?

She then blush make her anger at Zack and ran to a tree, pick it up and start to chase him and swing the tree while zack is laughing and running.

Koneko: JUST SHUT UP AND STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!

Zack: (turning intangible while keep grinning and crossing his arms)HAHAHAAHAHAH! NO CAN DO KITTY CAT! BUT IT TAKE MORE THEN A TWIG TO TOUCH ME! HAHA!

Akaru: (pops out of nowhere and chops his head) that's enough zack.

Zack: ok, but she has to catch me first! (he then zip out and koneko is still chasing him)

After the chase koneko calmed down and fight ben a little.

Ben: uh I don't know about this koneko.

Koneko: don't worry, (blush a little) I'll go easy on you.

Ben: Alright then konkeo, let's do it! (smiling)

He then charge at her and try to punch her but she block his punch and did a 'light kick' to ben and send him flying a bit but still standing, she she then charge at him but he dodge and elbow her on the back and grab her arm and place the arm behind her back and slam her to the ground.

Ben: well?

Koneko: that is good, but….

She then grab his neck and slam him on his back and she grab his arm and did an armlock making his hand in between her breasts.

Koneko: (smiling) a little lacking.

Ben: I'll work on that.

Zack: (smiling) so you like it when ben's hand on your chest?

That made both ben and koneko blush and they both quickly stand up with zack laughing at them.

Zack: boy ben, who know you was a cat person.

Ben: (smirked) says the one who is a bird magnet. (zack got a tick mark and grin at him with an evil laugh)

Zack: Really? Well Then bro, come closer so we can practice. (cracking his knuckles as ben started to run)

 **Timeskip**

after zack is done chasing ben around ben, zack, issa and asia are in a kitchen with rias and they are wearing aprons.

Rias: now lessen four.

Ben: This time we're using magic? (weary a girly apron)

Asia and Issa: for cooking? (weary red apron)

Zack: we can do that? (wearing a normal white apron)

Rias: of course you can, magic comes on handy anywhere, have fun and good luck.

Then aisa then put her hand over a pot.

Asia: okay water, please boil.

And she made it boil as zack and asia is impress.

Zack: nice work Asia.

Ben and issa was stripping the onion and potatoes which ben and zack use telekinesis from there magic to cut the potatoes an onions. Which issa grab a piece of onion.

Issa: _during Akeno's lesson, the only thing I could make it's a small speak of magic but ben and zack do good of there magic.(sigh but grin of akeno's chest) just looking at akeno's breast make me so..._

The onion begin to strip itself as surprise her and asia, ben and zack.

Ben: woah.

As issa grab potatoes then his thought of akeno's breasts as she strip the potatoes which zack raised his eyebrow of now notice of issa's new magic abilities.

Zack': _wow, figure her new abilities..._

Issa: awesome even potatoes too...

Asia: amazing issa, your getting good at this!

Ben: that handy magic there issa, I know it you can do it...

Zack: Indeed...

As issa smirk and push her breasts up for her pride hope to impress ben more and winning his heart more.

Issa: yeah, wasn't in form earlier, this is my true power.

Zack:(rolling his eyes) _of being perv..._

Issa: wait remember, it happen with kalawaner when my sacred gear activate the first time.

Zack: I see.

Issa: that was easy! With this...I can do this, and this! and I might...(issa was stripping a lot of onion and potatoes)...become invincible!

Asia: Issa.

Ben: Okay issa I think that's enough.

When issa stopped she see's that there is potato and garlic strips everywhere.

Issa: (nerves laugh) oops.

Asia: oh goodness.

Ben: how what are we going to do with the leftovers?

Zack: leave that to me.

As Zack begin to lift his hands up as the potato strips floated then wen to the garbage.

Zack: now let me and ben work our magic. (crack his fingers)

with that said he start to make dinner with his hands and ben start to make the soup and put some spices on the soup.

Issa: freaking awesome!

Asia: wow zack-san! Ben! Are really good at this huh issa?

Issa: Yeah, can't wait to taste their cooking (she smirk then whisper to asia) you think zack make a great husband to you?

That made asia blush supernova and steam is coming out from her head.

Asia: u-u-u-um, m-m-maybe. B-b-but what ab-b-bout you and ben?

Issa: (blush) um well, I think so. After all he's so hot~.

Ben: what?

Issa: nothing!

 **Timeskip**

Everyone started to eat dinner and issa is imagining the girls with out clothes and ben with out clothes to. She remembered what akeno said to them about flowing light and magic. Koneko spotted issa having a perverted look on her face.

Koneko: don't you dare peal me.

Issa: no no no I will never do that!

Rias: so how was it?

Ben: wha?

Rias: I meant hows your day issa, zack, asia and benny? Did you four learn anything new?

Ben: Well I learn that my fighting skill need to be work but it's going good.

Issa: and I learn that i'm the weakest link to the team.

Rias: learning is half the battle as they say issa, you shouldn't feel entirely useless issa, between asia's healing powers, bens and zacks powers and watches and your boosted gear the four of you will become great assets, your opponents will always be aware of this. So I need you two to get more power to escape from any situations and that you won't slow down the rest of the team.

Issa: yeah that make sense.

Asia: yeah.

Rias: that was delicious and filling great work you two benny and zack, now lets all head to the baths.

Issa: you are all going together?!

Rias: that will be the plan, benny, zack how about you two will come along.

Ben: what?!

Zack: no dice gremory.

Raynare: coming zacky.

Mittelt: please?

Kalawarner: just like we use to in our house?

That made asia blush as she and the girls are going to bath with him again.

Zack: (smirking) You know what I learn? That akeno and koneko are getting really close to ben by there lesson training and soon make a move on ben here which leave you rias and issa, left out.

That made ria's eye twitch and glaring daggers at koneko and akeno as the are glaring at her and issa is glaring at rias, akeno and koneko and lightning is clashing at each other.

as Zack laugh which rias glare and smirking.

Rias: oh? Then why did you want to go to the bath with three birds and a former nun?

Zack:(raising his eyebrow) I am, and at least I got laid with a bird which you blow it with ben(make rias and ben blushes) and leaving 2 birds in half with a cat and a pervy dragon since I'm waiting if 2 birds, a fox and a former nun are ready for it...(issa, akeno, koneko and blaze glared at rias)...good luck to see who bang my bro first gremory, your gonna need it if it happen in the bath time hahaha!

Koneko: says the one who has a short furze.

Rias: then it's desisted ben and zack are joining us in the bath.

Zack (zack got his holy gun and click it) what was that? (make koneko shiver sees his pitch black eyes and glowing red pupils)

Koneko: I-I mean, I learn some new fighting skills from a good teacher.

Akeno: well now are you a ghost and not a vampire? Because I can see your black eyes and saspect that your a vampire.

Zack:(zack's eye turn back to normal)my eyes do that when i'm angry or it does it of being dead, let just say my ghost is different cause what they done to me(deep sigh) I know black ghost inside cause trouble again and like last time.

That made his girls hug him with there might and he hugged them back smiling at them.

That made his Asia, Raynare, Fuyu, Kalawarner, and Mittelt hug him with there might and he hugged them back smiling at them.

Rias: last time? Is this black ghost that dangerous? How you able to formed that thing?

Zack: when I was a kid ben's villains experimented on my body and they mess with alien D.N.A such creeper, ghostfreak, upgrade, even an alien ghoul, the natural predator of ghostfreak and a highly intense toxic poison with ectoplasam which they form all of it into a pit, which they push me and mutate me as I'm half either dead or undead. After that I was adopt by an abuse mom and dad and a little step sister who I care the most and the only family left...she even cheer me up of my broken heart from my ex-girlfriend who dump me thinking I'm a nobody. (frowning)

Kiba: So what happen next?

Zack: Well kiba, it went bad to worst when me and my little sister walking and going home, bunch of thugs who threaten us as I told her to run and I promise to be okay and return, but(his hair shadow his eyes as the atmosphere felt cold) as I fight them and another with a gun behind me as yuna saw it and try to stop and(a single tear as he gritting his teeth) she got shot at the heart and my ghost form reacted and the thugs ran away as I couldn't control my form as I try to take her to the hospital but they was afraid of me so they call the cop so I flew far away as she died, as I made a grave for her and return home which my abuse parent went to far on me as my black ghost form unleashed and kill them and start n fought my black ghost form of a tough fight but knock him down with echo echo, since the last time I met him when he rescue me from his enemies with the plumbers. He give me a home(giving smile) since know I feel happy as I see ben as a brother and we do some good adventure and stuff...(sad smile) if yuna was there and my real dad, they be happy for me as I'm happy for them of giving the best memory I have.

Rias is sadden on what zack had been through, kalawaner, mittelt, asia and fuyu all hugged him tightly, kiba was shocked to hear what he been through in his childhood, koneko make a sad frown and speed to ben with akeno to hug him made issa and blaze jealous and made an angry face. Hillbird was happy that his grandson has attractive girls and akaru is feeling gravely guilty and heart broken to see that his only son in deep pain and feel like to kill anyone who is going to kill his son.

Akaru:(walk up to him and hug him) oh zack, I'm sorry, if only I.…

Then zack hugged her tight feeling her warmth for so long.

Zack: It's okay, mom I understand...right now I finally get to see my mom again.

Fuyu: Zack.…

Zack: yeah fuyu?

Fuyu: well, after I heard your story about you hardships it's time I should I share mine, I… i'm…

Zack: okay then…what?

Fuyu: I'm your sister, it's me zacky, yuna.

Zack: WHAT?!..… (Eyes wide which stunned silence)

Fuyu: I-i don't know how are why, but after that story and when I first met you in the familiar forest, it clicked and I remember everything, (start to cry) when I was killed I was heart broken to see that I was dead and you was alone in that world, but now that I'm here and we're together, (hugs him) I'm finally here to love you for real.

Zack: I-It's it... really you?… Y-Yuna…(she nodded)

His tears as a river and hugged her tighter as he couldn't hold back as he cried harder then transformed into his ghost formed.

Fuyu: shh shh, (come his hair with her hand) let it all out zack, let it all out.

Rias and ben smiled at him to see that he is human in the inside and rias is a little scared of his ghost formed, koneko smiled at him too but frown of something like this she misses a long time a go, akeno and asia both smiled at him and asia joined the hug to help him feel better, blaze was shocked to see that her rival is actually the reincarnated sister of zack, raynare is shocked too to see zacks sister here in a different body and getting worried that she will figure out that she took his first, kalawarner and mittelt both have a gleam in there eyes and smirked, kiba smiled but frowned on something from his past. Akaru s really glad as a warm smile of a glad that healing her son's heart.

As zack stop crying then transformed back to normal and she wipe his tear as his eyes are red.

Zack: B-But how did you survive?

Akaru: that will be me zack.

Zack turn around to his mom as he shocked even they other as well 

Ben: what?!

Zack: you did this?!

Akaru: well yes I did, I don't want you to be alone, so I thought "why not put my sons step sister into the world he will go to and let fate handle it".

Zack: woah thanks mom didn't know you can do that and yuna(looking at her) you sure about love me? since you my step sister (fuyu cover her mouth with her sleeves as she giggle)

Fuyu: well not anymore, when someone is reincarnated there not related and I can be yours forever.(close to zack's face) Zacky~.(smile seductive as her tail wag and she lick zack's ear make his head blow a steam and his eyes fall out of his socket)

That made the girls except blaze and fuyu scream seeing that zack's eye's pop out form his sockets.

Zack put his eyeball back to his eye sockets.

Zack: Oh I forgot to tell y'all I have cartoon abilities that I unlocked back in my world, Sorry I scared y'all.

Ben: why didn't you tell me you have that ability!

Zack: You didn't ask bro.

Ben: (slap his face) Do'h!

Zack: I can do tricks as this.

Zack pull an elephant out of his pocket and spin his head and turn his leg into a spring and jumping up and down then hop in a top hat and pop out as he zoom to rias as he raise his hand for a handshake which she shrugged as she reach to shake his hand but she shot shocked.

Zack: Haha, joybuzzer! (as rias glared at him with her aura then zack just poof)

Re-appeared behind koneko and zack pull out a pencil then drew mustache and zack teleport behind issa and drew a bunny ears and while akeno didn't look, zack put hot sauce on her food and when she ate some of her food, her face turn red and breathe fire. Zack, fuyu, the fallen angles, hillbird and kiba laughed at them, ben snicked at them a little.

Zack: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was priceless, and issa you look cuter with bunny ears for ben, now if you excuse me. (start to run away)

Rias, akeno and koneko start to chase him and shouting at him. As they run outside zack put a trap of a catapult to launch them at the water making a huge splash.

Zack: all washed up, hahaha ain't I a stinker?

As the three girls slowly rise up from the water there eyes glow red and start to pick up trees and start to chase them and swinging the trees trying to hit him, Zack turn intangible then floated and cross his arm waited there done swinging the trees.

Zack: works every time...(grinning)

 **Timeskip**

After they calm down the group went to there rooms to change until…

Rias: oh I meant to ask would you two like to join us?

Ben: what?!

Zack: kay.

Ben: i'm leaving!

But before he start to leave to go to the boys bath zack grab him by the back collar and start to drag him to the girls bath.

Ben: hey zack let me go!

Zack: Man up tennyason, besides You don't see me complaining.

Ben: just let me go!(struggling to get out of his iron grip)

Zack: oh come on, let the girls be the judge of that. Rias?

Rias: I don't mine~.(smile seductive)

Zack: akeno?

Akeno: me nether~.(licking her finger)

Zack: koneko?

Koneko: sure.(small smile)

Zack: issa?

Issa: yes! (Pervy grin with a nosebleed)

Zack: Blaze?

Blaze: I agree.(she smile while licking her lips)

Zack: and there you have it, lets go.

Ben: why?!(anime tears)

Hillbrid:(chuckle as he have a noise bleed which he wipe it off and drool) Can I join too?

Akaru, Fuyu, Raynare, kalawearner and mittlet: (kicked his face) NO YOU PERVERT!

Zack: Nice kick.

Hillbird: why?

Akaru: that's what you get for being a pervert~. And thank goodness that didn't got to your daughter.

Hillbird: (look at the group go to the bath) _sigh_ to be young and what will we do when the time comes?

Akaru: I don't know, but I have a feeling that all of the crossed world's will need to be joined and we need to fight it again.

Hillbird: so what now?

Akaru: we will wait, and be ready. (look at him with a pervy look on his face) your looking at my panties are you.

Hillbird: and what a view it is~. (giggling perversely)

Akaru: (pulls out a hammer) you just don't know when to quit do you? (slams his face with the hammer)

Hillbrid: (have a bump on his head and his eyes swirl around) it was worth it.

Akaru: i'll be joining they others, you take bath with kiba.

 **Meanwhile at the hot spring**

Ben was crying anime tears as he was at the corner and the girls are giggling at him and zack is with his girls and asia is blushing the hardest.

Ben: why me? (sulking his head down)

Raynare: Oh suck it up ben. (as she relaxing the warm water with akaru, fuyu and kalawaner)

Zack: (roll his eye then smile) He'll get use to it...

Mittelt: (giggle)I doubt that...(washing Herself)

As Asia come closer to zack as her face all red and holding a sponge.

Asia: Z-Zack-san…

Zack: Yeah Asia? (turn his face at her)

Asia: I-i um… c-can you-

Zack: (smile)Sure, I don't mind.

Asia:(She then hugged him with a smile on her face)Thank you Zack-san.

She is getting a glare by fuyu and she pull his arm but asia pull his other arm to her.

Fuyu: let go of him! he's going to by mine!

Asia: no he is going to be mine next!

Fuyu: next? What are you talking about?

Asia:(Blushes a little) R-aynare was first w-who have sex...a-a-and I wanna be next since it's not fair!

That made fuyu angry and made the water freeze a little and slowly turn to raynare with a manifested white fox appeared beside her.

Fuyu: raynare...(as her hair waving around while her eyes glows red)

Raynare: uh oh.

Zack: now, now girls (grabs there waste's and pulls the two close to him make them blush) let's not fight in the hot springs.(smile at them)

raynare and fuyu: (blush and smirked) ok.

Then they kissed him and push him in the spring

Zack:(got up and raised his eyebrow) The hell was that for?

Fuyu: for making me so hot inside~.

Raynare: and for me being in love with you~.

Zack: really? (as zack raised his hand and water blast them wet) and both of you are wet ha ha.

Fuyu: Oh yeah?

Raynare: We're gonna get you back zack!

As raynare and fuyu jump in make splash as the 3 playing each other of splashing.

Rias: (giggle) who knew that he has a playful side to him.

Ben: i'm kind of surprised that he is this playful.

Rias: (sneak up to bens back) oh benny~, let's pick up what we left off~.

Issa: (hugged his arm) hey no far! I want his first!

Blaze: well you two are out of his league (made her breasts bounce) because i'm going to get his first.

Akeno: (smile) well~ I want his first and I want him to spank me~.(make ben having a little nosebleed)

Koneko: (hugs his other arm) he's mine.

Ben: (getting nervous) u-um girls? Please stop, you all are beautiful but i'm not ready.(as they heard him said the word "beautiful")

They all made sexy smile and liking there lips and slowly craw up to him and he quickly back away.

Ben: (sweating a lot) N-Now girls, please calm down(raising his hands for defending his self)

Rias:(smirk sexy) too late, benny~ you said the magic word and now it's time for you to give us a kiss~.

Akeno: so~ who is going to be?

Blaze: I am your familiar and your my master, so just kiss me~.

Koneko:(frown at the phoenix dragon) no kiss me.

Issa: no! He is kissing me!

Ben:(whimpering) why do I have to say that?

as zack and they other looked at ben with rias, akeno, blaze, koneko and issa

Fuyu: ah zack are you gonna help your brother out?

Zack: it's his girls and problem not mine beside, at our world he think he can take care of his problems so I like to see how he get out of this, so as long they don't disturb my time with you guys. (grin as fuyu, raynare, mittelt, kalawaner and asia giggle)

Then a green flash caught there eyes and they see nothing but a very small robotic insecticide with four green eyes and the omnitrix between his eyes.

?: **NENOMECH!** Sorry girls but I am out of here! (fly out of the hot spring)

Unknown to anyone hillbird is peeping through a hole on a wall and he is enjoying the view.

Hillbird: oh ho ho ho, there go's my grandson i'm so proud of him.

Kiba: will you get your eye out of the hole mr. hillbird.

Hillbird: please just call me hillbird and i'm just keeping an eye in my grandson and getting a good look on the girls. (look through and see akaru getting ready to poke his eye) uh oh. (then got his eye poked) AAAAGGGHHH! My eye!

Kiba: told you hillbird.

 **Timeskip**

At night rias eventually found ben and drag him to some where they can be alone. She is now wearing a pink nightgown and pink glasses then she sit on the edge.

Rias: ben, we need to talk.

Ben: about what?

Rias: zack told me that you use to have three love ones is that correct?

Ben: zack! *Sigh* yea I use to. The my first's name is kai I thought she'll be the one but she only loved one of my forms, my second is a girl name Julie she can see though my hero job and see the real me but we broke up because I don't want he to be in danger anymore and we both understand is for the best, and my third is an alien girl ester we got along and dated a little but got dumped for someone else but for a good terms we remain friends and we talk sometimes.(look down with a frown)

Rias: I didn't know you have it rough, I guess it's not pretty easy being a hero huh?

Ben: nope, it's a job of a life time.

Rias: I see, well ben can I tell you something?

Ben: sure.

Rias: before you and zack came along I was just some one who is just a prisoner in my life in this marriage restraint, I felt like I give up on life but when you two came along I felt like I was free for the first time in ages, I feel like I can take on riser but I know that you two will kick his ass. But when is done and gone some one else will try to marry me, after all I'm just a gremory.

Ben: I don't this that, you just rias you are your own person and it take a lot of guts to challenge ass for brains into a rating game.

Rias: (giggle) thanks benny.

The smiled and when rias was about to kiss him….

Issa: (run up to bens arm and hugs him) rias! Benny! I accidentally strip asia at my training! Please don't tell zack, he'll kill me!

Ben: (sigh and smile)hehe alright then…

Rias: Issa! (glaring at her then point her finger at issa)as your king I demand you release my benny!

Issa: Your benny?! (tighten ben's arm)

They then pull his arm to one and another trying to get ben to hug one of the girls.

Ben: GIRLS STOP IT!

 **Scene change**

In a dark room grayfa is kneeling to a person who is sitting on a throne.

?: that's quite the story.

Grayfa: indeed.

?: hmm, that sound just like rias.

Grayfa: honestly I don't think that she has any chance of winning.

?: no that she dose not. But this ben and zack characters who poses talents no one ever heard of and there still human, so to speak.

Grayfa: indeed and you let her go through the training anyway?

?: I let her make her own decisions, she's next inline to be the head of the house of gremory after all, I seriously hope she is capable of at least that.

Grayfa: as do I.

?: and are you sure this zack you mention that can be so powerful that he can take me, the other three, the heavens and the fallen down?

Grayfa: yes but the good news is that he is on the good side, and ben is too.

?: this is I got to see in the rating games tell rias that ben and zack will be in the rating games.

Grayfa: very well.

 **Scene change and timeskip**

with the group they are in a room and rias is explaining about the rating games.

Rias: good question, the answer dates quit a bit some say about alternate ago, devils, fallen angles and heavenly angles were at war, it was a massive destructive three sided battle which ended with neither victory or defeat, every single battle fought ended with several of our members wiped out or missing, our life span sense devils has very low birth rates are nearly eternal to inshore our population yet our existence as a species is at risk do to the impact in that war, most of the family line is consisted of pure blood upper class devils that made up what as known as the 72 pillars the war that calmed all but three; mine which is the gremory, sona's the house of sitris, and risers the house of peanix, out of the 72 pillars we are the only survives, it was then that devils first began recruiting humans to replace the numbers in there house's, after that the rating game came about, this aloud devils that was the masters of the house holds to provide recently conversed humans with combat experiments as well show off there ability's now a days it still has quite the impact one's record in the rating game has a huge influences in there nobility and states. Sigh ok that's it you guys look pretty tired, what do you say we take a break and have some tea.

Akeno: sounds good I'll go make it.

Asia: wait a Minute I'll come with you.

Issa: hey asia, i'm sorry about what happen last night.

Asia: o-oh that's ok. Your getting so much stronger.

Zack: what? (narrow his eyes as issa shaking a bit)

Issa: well not to benny and zack's level and(chuckle nervous) nothing.

Zack: oh no, your not slipping off this time, what did you do issa?(crossing his arms)

She was sweating like crazy and then dashes out of the room.

Zack: (start to chase her) IIISSSSSSAAAAAA! GET BACK HERE!

Issa: AAAHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!

After zack is done chasing issa and she sit next to ben blaze and fuyu are explaining about them selves.

Blaze: ok it's time that you know about the phoenix tears and how turkey boy is going to use them, he use's these tears for the games so he can win each one of them, and these tears can heal your wounds, magic and stamina, my tears and the houses tears has healing property's so be careful even you benny.

Ben: okay, but we need something to make sure if we can defeat them.

Fuyu: I can help with that I can make a potion boost for everyone here, which means you all will get increase durability, speed, power, strength, reflex, agility, high jump and senses and it can help you issa with your boost gear.

Issa: cool.

Zack: Just in case Me and My mind make a potion with dealing invulnerable or healing factor user, blaze. fuyu if you want I can add tat to there.

Fuyu: sure, that can help so nicely, and it will give us the advantage.

Blaze: Not bad zack, I like that idea.

Ben: Anyway in riser's peerage which one is the strongest?

Blaze: that will be his queen yubelluna the one you all met in the club room. She is called the bomb queen so be careful around her.

Ben: got it.

Rias: oh yeah I almost forgot asia, I would love to learn your former life as a holy sister.

Zack: Yes, please tell us cause I'm interested since you're a nun.

Asia: oh you mean right now? (brought out a bottle and a book) well let's see, I did a lot of exorcism so we can talk about that, there are two things you might need, (picks up a bottle) the most impotent one, is holy water but devils need to be careful it's vile that you never actually touch it.

Issa: (raises her hand) it's gonna us melt?

Asia: it will do something bad.

Issa: I figure that munch, being an ambiguous only makes it scarier.

Rias: it isn't about just us this goes for you too, you a devil now remember?

Asia: ah yeah I know I guess it's no point about talking on how to make it let's just move on with something else, the second item is (pick up the book) the holy bible, I use to read it contently when I was a little girl it was my favorite but now every time I start a verse I get a terrible headache and I I can't get through it.

Rias: because your a devil.

Kiba: your one of use right now asia.

Koneko: you should wright it down.

Akeno: (giggle) probably not a good idea.

Asia: I just want to read one verse it was my favorite! (open the bible) ok here it is. (headache) ow! I didn't start yet! Dear lord, forgive me for not reading your words I promises i'm trying, (headache) ow why did you hate me! Ow ow!

Zack:(he touch asia's head and heal it asia's headache)there you go.

Asia: thank you zack.

Zack: Also I did some interesting works and upgrade since I stole and got freed's holy weapons.

Rias: do tell.

Zack brought a collection of his holy weapons and holy items at the table rias and her preeage are surprised to see so many holy weapons and items he stool from the exercises and the looks of it , it got completely upgraded.

Zack: ok, (pull out a white grenade) this is one of the holy weapons that I made on my time off, the holy grenade, it can blast blinding light and then holy water at devils and can hurts humans with the explosion. (picks up a long cross with a blade on the right side) this is the holy scythe, one of the exorcise thought that if they can make a scythe they can impersonate the grim reaper but in the right hands it can be deadly from devils and angles, (puts the scythe down and picks up a gantlet) this is the holy knuckle if you want to get up and personal then this weapon is the one for you, (puts it down and picks up a sword) this is A holy sword I infuse it with solar power mean so it's brighter then the sun that painfully burns devils or angels, (puts the sword down and picks up a shield)This here is a holy shield that can negate any attacks and make it disappeared in self defense (puts down the shield and picks up a long two axed white blade) this is a holy Axe that can chop things in half(Puts the holy axe down and lastly picks up a shotgun) and this is the holy shot gun and can split into two holy pistols and they can blast and push anyone in a far and short.

Rias: that is… amazing that you possess these holy weapons zack!

Asa: oh wow!(stars on her eyes) This is amazing zack-san!(looking at all the holy weapons)

Zack: now, now, there is one more item that is needed to be introduce to you all (pulls out a chainsaw) this Is the holy chainsaw can cut any attacks and anything.

Issa: now I'm so terrified of zack right now. (hugs ben's arm tight)

Zack: I like to thanks my mom for upgrading them right. (akaru smile and rias and her peerage turn their head to her)

Rias: you are the one who upgraded the holy weapons?

Akaru: way yes I did rias, the holy weapons can be upgraded to fight opponents of devils, fallen and holy angles and he can destroy riser if he want's to and back in my youth, I was like zack when he is in his fighting mood. (giggled on her hand)

Issa:(pointed at them) you two are terrifying monsters!

Akaru and zack: (smile) why thank you.

Issa: (went to a corner and started shaking) great, i'm gong to be killed by zack someday.

Rias: Like Mother, Like son I guess.

 **Timeskip**

Ben and zack are facing each other in the forest far away form anyone and blaze and fuyu are way, way far from everybody.

Blaze: so ready for another beat down, frosty?

Fuyu: well I think is your the one who is down ash for brains.

Ben: ok then zack, it's finally time to do this.

Zack: yeah, i've been waiting for a long time for this sparing sensation.

Ben: ok but let's kick it up a notch, instead of a spare let's really fight.

Zack; until one is still standing?

Ben:(smile) yep. I mean after all the fight we done to the villains in our world, and this world even we discover what our past from our family from generation, but no let's called this, " Test of the Demigod bro strength"?

Zack:(grin wider) ok then (both of them set there watches) when your ready bro.

Ben:(smirking) alright bro, ready~, NOW!

 **Play (Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Fist of Justice)**

Then they both slap there wrists and zack change into an armored kitsune with a light purple scarf, fox armored feet and helmet, a blaster on his left arm, two handles on his wast and the ultimatrix on his waist and Ben change a red and orange armored phoenix dragon with three horns on his helmet, black jumpsuit, armor talons and golden hair, the omnitrix is on his wast.

?: cool I think I'll name this one **Firewave!**

?: this is cool, I think I'll name this one **Silverfox.**

Fuyu and blaze both look at bens and zacks new forms and blaze face start to blush Hard and fuyu start to purr at zacks new form.

Blaze:(licking her lips) benny's pheonix dragon looks cuter and hotter.

Fuyu: (her tail wagging happily) and zackys kasune form is cuddly and handsomer~

Then firewave and silverfox start there stance and then charge at each other and they punch there fists together creating a shock wave then they start to kick and punch each other and then they start to jump into the trees and striking at each other with powerful blows.

Silverfox: Let's see if you dodge this Bro! (shooting his blaster at firewave which his speed dodging)

Firewave: Oh yeah right back at ya! (sent flames fist at silverfox which he dodge it and keep shooting)

As there attacks causing more explosion as firewave unleashed a whirlwind kick of flames and silverfox unleashed block it by summon a cold energy then they both jump back glaring each other but smirk.

Silverfox: well I must say there firewave your starting to get really good with new aliens.

Firewave: you two silverfox, but we both know that were holding back.

Issa: hold on, zack and benny are holding back?!

Silverfox: what you say we try go beast on each other? Then we try our devil and fallen angel after that ?

Firewave: hehe sounds like a plan to me.

Then firewave and silverfox stand in a charging stance and orange and silver aura glowed around them and with firewave he burst into flames and out form the fire is orange wings and a red tail, his helmet is now change into a white head with three horns, then the flames dissipated to reveal his armor turn completely red with orange yellow lines on the armor and golden line on his body, has two blade-like blasters on both of his arms and his feet has four talons on it, then silverfox start to get to all fours and a burst into light engulf him, his head slowly peeked out to reveal a white fox head with a silver under bite, two golden blades on his back, with a canon blaster on his back too, his front leg revealed four claws on his paw with a wheel on his four back legs, then he has nine white tails with golden yellow under tail, and his is wearing white armor armor.

Then the two beast form of firewave and silverfox make a huge roar, rias blushed to see ben in his dragon phoenix form and smiled in hoping that he will defeat riser, akeno is blushing and giggling in thinking that he will burn anyone in his way, koneko smiled at him and thinking about cuddling him, blaze is feeling hot and bothered on seeing firewave in his dragon phoenix form, issa's jaw dropped and awe to see ben in his dragon phoenix form and blushing supernova, fuyu is getting hot and bothered just like blaze is, raynare, mittlit and kalawarner all blush hard and thinking about touching his nine tails, asia is blushing mega nova on seeing silverfox's beast form thinking it's cute.

Firewave: Ready? (raising his claws in battle stand with his weapons charged up)

Silverfox: oh yeah. (change into wheel fox mode)

Then they charge at teach other and firewave is holding his ground when silverfox is charging at him with full throttle.

Blaze: Go Firewave! You can take him!

Fuyu: don't lose silverfox! Show him who boss!

As silverfox open his mouth sent a blue fire which firewave dodge it as he shoot his blaster but silverfox teleport behind him then make tackle cause firewave to roll to the ground and get it as his wings burst in flame and silverfox's blade burst in lightning as they claw each other then blast each other of flames and lightning then they flew in they air. Then firewave burst in green flames with a tornado green flames dancing around him and silverfox's nine tails gather lighting, ice, wind, fire, water, earth, darkness and light as they engulf around him as well.

Firewave: your pretty strong.

Silverfox: hehehe thanks you too, let's rumble again!

Then they charge up there attacks and everyone has taken cover.

Firewave: **OMNI FLAME!**

Silverfox: **NINE TAIL HOWL!**

Then they unleashed there attacks and the forest has become a field in seconds.

As firewave and silverfox landed on the grounded panting.

Firewave: Not bad for a nine tail fox, so how about we try something different?

Silverfox: you've read my mind.

They change back to there human forms and slap there trixes and change started with ben into a black armored being with green gems on his shoulders, knees, feet and one on his chest, skull's on his arms, long brown hair, and a black skull on his head with three green eyes, the omnitrix is on his belly with black wings and a humanoid with jet black wings, and for zack a black jacket and jumpsuit, boots with three spikes on both of them, a cannon that is his arm, a shot pistol on his left leg, a red scarf on his left arm, wears a purple mask and blue eyes and blake hair, he has the ultimatrix on his wast. Akeno is now sitting on the ground having wet fantasy's and having a massive blush which she licking her finger, raynare, mittlet and kalawarner is bushing hard and raynare purring at seeing zack in his fallen Angel form.

?: (in a dark voice) nice, woah is this my voice? Cool, I think I'll call him **DUSK KNIGHT**. (wipes out a red sword)

?: now this is badass, and call me **NIGHT FALL**. (pulls out his shot pistol)

then night fall start shooting at dusk knight which he block with his sword and wipe out his other sword, then he charge at night fall and swing his sword but blocked by his cannon arm but dusk knight hit him with his gem beam on his chest and his shoulders.

Dusk knight: ok now this I know, it's eyeguy's laser's.

Night fall: yeah but with a different, your lasers can fire holy and demonic lasers.

Dusk knight: AWESOME! Now I think we should take this to the sky's.

Night fall: sure but how can you fight in the sky?

To his answer he then sprouted black wings with red tips and they covered him and then he started to grow bigger then his feet turn into three talons, grew a bony tail, then the skulls on his arms morph into shoulder pads, his head turn into a row-like head with three eye holes with yellow eyes, and his black armor change into blood red armor, on his wings a claw grow out on the edge, and his omnitrix is on his chest.

Dusk knight: this is how, (taken flight) now lets continue. Shall we?

Night fall: do I have to ask? (start shooting at him)

as dusk knight doge it and night fall follow him as they punching each other and dodging there attacks as dusk knight sent a gem blast as night fall make a huge beam blast from his cannon at dusk knight as he teleport as he sent a holy lightning at night fall's back as dusk knight shoot holy-lightning and gem energy blast make night fall dodge them and he use a force field spell but it soon dusk knight teleport behind him and did roundhouse gut fall got time block the kick with his hand, as he started to grow as he did a war cry which he raised his fists to they air as it's ignite them of holy fire. Which shocked dusk knight, rias and they others as dusk knight snapped out of his surprise begin to attack but night fall speed surprise him as he give dusk knight a punch to the face sent him crashed to the ground.

Dusk Knight: ow, that was awesome! But we both know were not done yet. (charging a holy lightning in his mouth and an energy beam from his gem and darkness all gathered in his mouth)

Night Fall: again you read my mind. (charging his cannon as he use it to make an energy line to make a star use holy fire and holy Light together to charge it)

Everyone can scents the power in there charged attacks so the run away from the impact and hide.

Dusk Knight: **FALLEN NEPHALEM BLAST!**

Night Fall: **STAR HOLY FLAME LIGHT CANNON!**

The two attacks collided and an explosion making the field into a dirt field with the two still standing as thy both injured a lot.

Dusk Knight: I guess we call it a draw then? (as he started to heal his body and injured)

Night Fall: yeah, one more?

Dusk Knight: yeah one more alien coming up.

They slap there trixes again, with ben's side there is a big black fur devil that has chains on his thigh, wrists and his six wings, has four claws on his back hands, has green eyes, brown horns, four claws on both of his shoulders, and has the omnitrix on his chest. Oh zacks side he/she is a petite-looking girl like koneko and have tan skin, with long black that curled unnaturally at the tips and waved oddly in the air, blue eyes with vertical silt pupils of a cat and tanned-skin and cat ears. Wearing a yukata of a black kimono with frilly edges. Slipped between her silver obi and silver sash wrapped around his/her waist with his/her kimono was a Ultramatrix symbol. The kimono was long on the arm sleeves, concealing his/her hands perfectly from view. But lacking severely on the legs, one could see his/her smooth thighs, extending all the way down to her new black sandals and a cat tail.

?: (looking at himself) cool, I think I'll call this one **DEVIBEAST!**

?: (look at his/her self) WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I A GIRL?!

At first devibeast laugh at zack's new form as he/she glared at him.

?: Shut Up Ben! (Snarling at him as devibeast keep laughing)

Devibeast: (laughing) oh oh I-i'm sorry but this is so funny to see you are a girl now. (laughing some more) oh~, this reminds me of the time I was in my cousins body.

?: what ever let's just fight already!

When he said that zack was punched in the body and send him/her flying into a tree.

Devibeast: hey zack! Are you dead?

?: (place her/his hand on the bark and burn) i'm not dead yet, and the name is **WILDCAT!**

She/he then charge at the devil and he block his/her punch with his pom, then he slam his other hand on him/her and throw him/her up and then swing his claw at the flying body.

Devibeast: **DEMONIC CLAW!**

Sent him/her crashed to the ground and devibeast smirk.

Devibeast: What's the matter Wildcat? Running out of nine lives? Hehe(as he felt a huge killing intense and so do they other as well)

Wildcat: (thrust his/her arm high and clime out of the crater with a furies face but smiled) you are so dead ben. There some way of your cocky can bring out trouble hahaha.

Devibeast: uh oh.

Wildcat: Either way let's try this again...(Devibeast nodded)

As he begin charging at him/her as he/she just stand there.

Devibeast: **DEMONIC CLAW!**

But Wildcat stopped Devibeast's claw by raising his/her leg then block it with his/her foot then shocked everyone as devibeast try to push it but Wildcat's strength was to strong as causing him to get push back then stumble a bit as he now in trouble of wildcat's wrath.

Devibeast: (gets back up) nicely done wildcat, but can you block this? (gather light and dark energy around his hands) **HOLY DEMONIC BLAST!**

Then he shoot the combined energy at him/her but she/he then make's a jujitsu shield in front of him/her as the combine energy got block as devibeast zoom in speed raised his fist engulf with dark and green using the power of destruction which he didn't know wildcat have a smirk make rias and they other confuse.

Wildcat: bring it.

Devibeast: **FIST OF DESTRUCTION!**

As devibeast sent his fist at him/her but in surprise devibeast went pass him/her like a ghostly then stumble a little and turn around.

Devibeast: What the?

Wildcat: surprised?

She/he then pick his foot up and throw his entire body through the filed as devibeast got up.

Devibeast: what the hell? Are you using intangible?

Wildcat: More or less as you see like NRG that but different with element.

As devibeast begin to attack but shock of wildcats's speed in front of devibeast.

Wildcat: Right now witness a kick of the speed of light(his/her leg glows blue and white)

As he/she brought his/her leg up to do a roundhouse kick which everything went to slow motion as which the kick aiming at devibeast's face. He/she then hit him and he want flying far to the trees, devibeast then flew back in the field and face wildcat.

Devibeast: alright time for the big guns.

He then raised his fist for an attack

Wildcat: Well it's time for another big surprise.

wildcat lifts his/her right hand and started moving his/her finger around, which caused symbols to appear above his/her finger with each seals displayed by his/her finger.

Suddenly, purple gas smoke appears and envelope the field around them in the purple smoke. At the second the gas was released, Devibeast immediately kneels down from inhaling the gas into his nose. He coughed a bit and felt dizzy.

Devibeast: you… you swine. (falls over unconscious)

Wildcat: (he/she shake his/her head and giggle) I'm not A swine, I'm A Nekomata.

After they change back into there civil forms rias, blaze, koneko, akeno and issa all run to ben's sleeping body.

Rias: Benny you ok?

Ben:(getting up to his feet)yeah no biggie,(looking at zack)I can't believe I got my ass defeat by a catgirl(zack roll his eyes and chuckle)

Zack: Well here's an advice that need for a lesson bro, I maybe and didn't except having a female nekomata formed but remember we have upchuck, ditto, pesky dust, graymetter, nanomech and molestache that never judge a book by it's cover so a fair warning don't pissed me off and never let cockiness give you bad karma.

Ben: (face palm) do'h! I fell for that.

Asia: (blush) u-um, z-zack-san, c-can you please change into that big fox again, please?

Zack:(shrugged his shoulder) sure I guess...

Zack transformed in big blue flash into silverfox in his beast mode again as asia blushes and cannot hold it but squeal in cuteness.

Asia:(hug his fur) oh are you just so cute zacky, you just so adorable fox I have ever seen! Oh~ and your fur is so~ soft~.

Raynare: (hugs his tail) ooh~ so~ soft, so fluffy~, can sleep on it forever~.

Then kalawaner, mittlet and fuyu all hug his fur/tail and snuggling in them and making silverfox giggle. As blaze look at ben.

Blaze: Benny, can you turn into firewave.

Rias: No! Transformed into Devibeast!

Akeno: I munch rather wanted to see dusk knight.

Koneko looked at silverfox wonder how he have a nekomata.

Ben: well, how about I can do this.

Rias, akeno, blaze and koneko were confuse at first until ben clone himself into four of him self that made the four of them blush then the three bens slap there wrist and change into firewave, devibeast, and dusk knight leaving the fourth ben clone to make koneko giving him a questioning look.

Koneko: You can clone yourself?

Ben: yeah its a new trick I learned from zack and here's one for you (slap his wrist)

then a green light change him into a small tiger-fur cat that is standing on his to legs, orange glove like paws, green eyes, a long tail and has the omnitrix on his belly. (imagen rath but as a cat)

?: **TIGER PAW!**

Koneko just stare at the newly form tiger paw and then quickly snatched him up and hug him like a plushy.

Koneko:(hugging close to her face) oh my saten! your just the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Akeno: oh~ my~ (hug dusk knight and giggle) you're such a strong knight dusky~.

Rias: (looking up to devibeast and lick her lip) oh my saten, you are big, and powerful hansom devil.

Blaze: (hugs him and circle his chest) oh your so warm when I hug you, and so~ hot~.

As firewave chuckle then senses something of a dragon and turn his head look at issa who have it inside of her and felt like it trying to talk to her. With rias she is hugging devibeast by the leg and akeno is kissing dusk knight all over his face and koneko is cuddling at tiger paw for in her opinion "being the cutest thing in the world" issa was being jealous for not being with his benny but ben, the real ben was behind her the entire time, As silverfox got an idea, he clone himself and transform into Night Fall as raynare, kalawarner and mittelt squeal of joy.

Raynare: (hug his cannon arm) ohh~ this is the strongest arm that I can enjoy hugging~.

Kalawarner: (hugging his left arm) you said it ray, this is the arm I can defintally hug all day~.

Mattelt: hehe you two can have the arms (rubbing her face into his chest) his lovely chest is all mine~.

As Asia and fuyu begin riding silverfox as fuyu and asia hugging his warm fur.

 **Later At Night**

Ben has been dragged by rias to discuss strategies and zack have a little walk inside of the house felt something outside the house coming in.

?: well~, so this is the place you have been gone, zacky~.

He turn to the window to see a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. And of average height.  
Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breast which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size, wearing black sandals and have a cat ears and two cat tails.

Zack:(narrow his eyes)I figure you show your true self, notice your not a normal in the first place(make her shock as her eyes wide)

?: h-how did you know?

Zack: (chuckle)honey, don't ever underestimate zackery orion ever.(as he frown at her) And I know that you are the one I scaned and you mess the form on my ultimatrix while as a cat(as she giggle remember that and saw his nekomata form at the feild)

?:sorry about as a curiosity for cats can't help it nya and wildcat so cute as a girl (make zack blush and she giggle but shake it off)

Zack: anyway what's your name? And I know your energy I senses is the same as koneko as I know she's a nekomata but her and her king mistake ben and I as enemy, I use my alien to show her nightmare and notice a bit of her past.

?: (smiled at him and giggled) you catch on very quick zacky~, and my name is kuroka, shiron's big sister.

Zack: well I thought it was koneko?

Kuroka: aw, she change her name and the one I called her is cute.

Zack: well looking into her mind I can see that she did.

Kuroka: and that she thought wrong, I killed my former master to protect my little sister, is that so wrong?

Zack:(raising his eyebrow)It depends what really happen instead of saying it, if I'm not mistake a power hungry devil I presume?

Kuroka: correct, he want my little sister's Nekomata abilites and he try to force it out of her by harming and experiment test her nya, I was about to tell my sister but the devils came and think wrong and I was forced into a life on a run as a SS-Class Stray Devil who was one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals. I was injured and ambush until I took my cat formed to escape nya. Until I met you zack, you took me in, taken care of me, I thank you(Zack begin petting her head and cat ears make her purr as her two tail wave around happy)

Zack: I understand what is like, I lost a dad by some enemies and a mother I never get the chance to met a long time ago, and Since you know a bit of me and Ben as heroes from other world right? (she nodded as Zack stand back)Like your little sister I was once experiment and a slave for so long as they made me this...

He transformed into his ghost formed as shock kuroka and cover her mouth of seeing this form like a spirit who in despair but sensing is a different with a strongest energy to surpass a god and his emerald eyes shine but look alone as Zack come closer and grab kuroka's wrist.

Zack: Feel my heart kuroka(as she felt nothing in his heart make her more surprise as it's not pumping)

Kuroka: N-no pulse? (hugs him) what did they done to you? No man or woman wants such a pain.

Zack: I'm became a half ghost, a mutant like (as she let him go) that's not all, I was save by Ben who help me as after that I was adopt but my new parents, who wasn't how I expected nice and caring with love as they abuse me but their daughter who is my little step sister name Yuna who and I close as sibling for such good time that until...(he look down Gritting his teeth as his claw gauntlet grow longer and tighten his fist then kuroka see his eyes glows red felt his rage and sadness remembering his past)

Kuroka then touched his light mint green face to make him look at her with empathy in her eyes as Zack calm down

Zack: When we walk, Yuna and run into street thugs as I told her to run and don't look back as I promise but I wasn't quick enough of the punk about to kill me as Yuna take the bullet(kuroka gasp) that cause me to transformed in my ghost formed.

As he turn around and look up

Zack: I rush to the hospital and nothing as the sound was badly injured, I could've save as I don't know munch my power back in he day. She died and The people was afraid and hated me as a monster as I transformed something dangerous of a man beast who destroy everything as my mind was full of darkness and despair until Ben help me, He figure it was me after defeating it with his aliens. I was afraid of what I am, he talk to to have a family who care and promise to help as I owe him my life as I know him from around he is a true hero ty to repair what broken within me but now.

He turn around and transformed back to normal and smile.

Zack: I just learn of what a hero can do since I follow and train to feel to the hero's way and what they do as I promise my dad, Ben, Yuna and my family and friends that I will never let my own darkness consume me as Long brighten it(kuroka smile as she glad)even the kistune you know is she is reincarnation of Yuna thanks to my mom.

Kuroka: your lucky that you have a good fate nya, but I'll be forever be a criminal.

Zack: well, I can talk with rias's brother and to sort this out so you can be free from the chase and live with me, and not to mention be a family again with koneko if you want.(kuroka tear of joy as she squeal and hug which her breasts shove to her big breasts)

Kuroka: oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Zacky nya~!

Then she kiss his check and as she transformed into her cat form and hop to his shoulder.

Zack:(blush touching his cheek and smile)such a good kitty (petting her head as she snuggle to him)wanna see how my bro doing with rias?

They went to see ben standing in front of rias in the stone gazebo talking.

Ben: so that is your attack plain, rias?

Rias: it is, but it's not a very good one, I'm afraid.

Ben: well how about a better one. Me and zack will attack the strongest one's and you guys can handle your fight's.

Zack: (walking in with kuroka in her shoulder) and me and ben will copy ourselves so we can make the fight fast and easy for it to mention the healing potion just in case any injury or ambush attack that show surprises.

Rias: huh, never thought of that before.

Ben: I'll deal with riser because him and his peerage don't know what him right Zack?

Zack: you said it.

Ben: so z why bring kuro with you?

Zack: thought she be lonely and she my cute little kitty huh Kuro? (she meow and cuddle his leg)

Ben: what ever you say so z. (turn to rias) anyway if we stick to this plain you'll be able to win your first ranking battle.

Rias: ok benny, I'll trust you.

Zack: anyway rias, tell us how strong is the phenex clan.

Ben: since we knew they possess an ability of a phoenix like how riser said.

Rias: ok, he regenerates immediately following an attack, riser's win lose ratio is 8 to 2 however those two losses were accepted out of respects from a family he is close too. He lost on purpose, ever scents the rating game is put to in affect the house of phenex remained dominant in the battle filed, they always has the highs score.

Zack: I see, so he's a play boy and a kiss ass, not to mention he's an ego maniac. Well, when the game is in play he will lose from the beginning.

Ben: just you wait rias, we're gonna take that turkey and his peerage down! (Raised his fist that glow green energy)

Zack: yeah one way or another. (cracking his knuckles)

 **timeskip**

In the morning, hillbird and akaru are standing in front of the group and they are questioning on…

Issa: um, why are we here miss, akaru?

Akaru: well with the time limit of 10 days are in the balance I thought "how about we speed up the process".

Rias: and how do you appose we do that?

She then snap her fingers and a white door appear in front of them and she opened it to reveal the inside there is space and on the other side there is another door there.

Akaru: this is the hyperbolic time chamber, one you went inside time there is slower there and for every day is a minute here so we will be done in a year is that can make it ten days.

Ben, Zack and everyone shocked of hearing that it can make a year in there.

Ben and Zack: I-It can do that?!

Akaru: yes it will it will just like it was yesterday. So shall we go in?

They nodded as Everyone walked in through the door and it closed and disappeared.

 **Timeskip (1 year later, 10 days later.)**

Soon the door open showing ben and Zack walk out as some of there clothes look torn a bit muscle they gain and Zack's hair cut a little as it's now towards his shoulder and spiky a little.

Zack: Now let's roll.

Ben: It's time (made his hand glow green) and Riser will lose for real.

Rias and the group all walked out and hillbird and akaru haven't change much, rias, akeno, kalawaner, raynare and asia's hair is a little longer then normal and some torn clothes same to rias's peerage as well. asia's, mittlet's and koneko's breasts are a little bigger, issa is a little taller and has a little muscle and kiba is more stronger in his sword and his legs are buffed, fuyu's kimono is now more opened at her shoulders, giving view to her breasts are bigger and blaze's breasts are bigger and she is taller.

Rias: are you sure that we are at the right date?

Akaru: why yes we are, it's been 10 days.

Ben: Time or time travel doesn't make Sense

Rias: good point.

Akeno: let's change cause we look like a mess from all the training we did and I think my hair grow munch longer.

Ben: good idea, (run to the boys bath) i'll get started!

Secs ago Zack raised his hand to stop Ben and he started to float as he try to get out which Zack smirk.

Zack: all vote who want Ben to join us say "I".

Girls: I~!

Ben: HEY! No fair.(anime tears)

Zack: life isn't fair Ben and also (he snap his finger as an energy barrier around ben's omnitrix) just in case you don't try to chicken out hehe(Rias, blaze, Akeno, issa and koneko smile and eyes gleam of stars as Rias begin closer to Ben)

Rias: he right benny~, and I think is time for us girls to help you to become a man~.

Akeno: Are, Are, I can't wait to touch your nice muscle Ufufufu (lick her fingers and blush to her cheeks)

Issa: (giggle like a pervert) I can't wait ether~, his muscles are big and beefy~.

Koneko: kiss me now.

Ben:(anime tears and turn around to zack)I hate you.…

Zack: good luck heheeh

After the bath

Ben and zack are now all dressed up there in their own room.

Zack: well this is it, can't say I'm either excited or not but as long ben and I make sure riser won't win(As he turn around see kuroka in her cat form then turn back to normal) hey kuroka.

Kuroka: hello zacky~,Nya (hug his back making her breasts press on his back and making him blush a little) I should of known that you are such a hunk~(she then lick his cheek) my you taste strong, perhaps you look different when you training.

Zack: i'm glad you like it but you have to keep close to me while we get to rias's brother and maybe her father so I can clear your name.

Kuroka: nya! (hugs him tighter) thank you zacky!

Zack: No problem (he then heard a knock)kuroka quick cat mode!

She change into her cat form and hop on his shoulder and he open the door to reveal ben.

Ben: hey z, ready to make phoenix kebabs?

Zack: (smiled) yep, lets win this thing.

 **Timeskip**

In the ORC clubroom everyone getting as kiba shining his sword and koneko wore black fighter's gloves with pink cat paw prints on the upper palm, akeno and rias is drinking some tea, zack is equipping his holy weapons while kuroka watch ,Fuyu, Blaze, Raynare, mittelt and kalawarner getting ready and ben is looking through his aliens and drinking a smoothie.

Issa: unbelievable, our fearless leader doesn't even look worried about the game today dose she?

The doors open so sona and tsubaki walked in the room and sona took a quick glance at ben and bat to rias.

Sona: sorry that am I interrupting.

as she and tsubaki blushes a bit on the cheek seeing ben look a bit different but they shake there to focus as they walk in

Rias: No please come on in, glad you make it

Issa: The student body president and the VP?

Ben: I wasn't expected to these those two here, what gives?

Rias: there is a live broad cast of the compaction so family members can watch, so sona and tsubaki are here to help out.

Ben: (look at the two) really? Thanks.

Sona: (blush a little)n-no worry's, and besides, it's her first rating game, I wouldn't miss this for anything for the world.

Zack:(coming out of the room) well don't worry sona, me and ben will make sure that this game is entertaining enough for all of your days.

Everyone look at ack and he is wearing a black jumpsuit, with silver armor with blue and red flames all over his armor with his hoodie up and has a silver mask on his face, raynare, kalawaner, mittlet, asia and fuyu are blushing supernova and kuroka in her cat form thinking about mating with him when her name is clear, rias was surprised on seeing zack in armor and akeno and blaze smiled at him fantasizing of ben in armor, koneko was picturing ben in armor and blushing at ben and so did issa, sona and tsubaki are shocked to see zack in holy armor and felt that he is holding more holy weapons, ben well thinking about making his own armor. Then a whitish gray magic circle appeared and grayfa appeared in the circle.

Grayfa: it's almost time, I hope your ready for this my lady.

Rias: yes we're ready when ever you are.

Grayfa: in a few moments we'll uses this magic circle to transport you and your team to the battle field.

Ben: and where is that is this battle field?

Akeno: in a neutral alternate space created just for the game, because it's not real we have full license to do some damage and even burn it to the ground if we have to. (giggle)

Issa: _great that doesn't sound scary at all._

Zack: alright! We can finally go all out ben! I can't wait to test out my powers.

issa: _oh great, now it's sound scary with zack._ (anime tears)

Ben: but just in case we need to hold back a little.

Zack: ugh, your not fun ben.

Sona: I'll be returning to the monitoring room, we'll be cheering you on, good luck Rias, ben.

Ben: thank's sona.

Rias: thanks a lot, just keep the play by play far.

Sona: oh i'll keep it clean, though if I was a betting girl, i'll say that you will beat that scumbag all the ways till Sunday.

Sona and tsubaki walked out of the club room leaving rias smiling and a little suspicious on how sona is acting with ben.

Grayfa: there's I forgot to tell you, I thought you'll like to know that great devil lucifer will be watching that game.

Rias: (sigh) oh, brother dearest.

Issa: woah! Are you saying that your older brother is the devil? Or am I just hearing things wrong?

Kiba: no, rias's brother is Lucifer the king of devils.

That made asia, issa, ben, fuyu, zack and blaze and all gasped on the fact that rias's brother is the king of devils.

Issa: the Lucifer?! The king of the entire underworld is your brother?!

Rias: that's right.

Ben: (whisper to zack) remind me not to pisses him off.

Zack: noted.

Kiba: his name is sirzech, although he is known by many names, during the great war are leader dead, sirzech took over the throne and lead us through the dark time, he save the devil kingdom from ruin.

Asia: well that's way she is the next head of the house of gremory.

Ben: I have no idea rias.

Then a red magic circle appeared and its bigger then the last magic circle.

Grayfa: it's time everyone.

Rias: then let's go.

Ben: a ye-yeah, it's hero time!

Zack: alright everybody, time to roll out!

Everyone went into the circle and when they got out nothing happened.

Issa: (looks around) huh that's wearied.

Asia: I think that magic circle is broken.

Zack: nope we're here, take a look out side.

as Issa open the window and Issa and asia see the sky look and surprise the sky looks different.

Grayfa: **your attention please, welcome everyone my name is grayfa, I'm that servant of the house of gremory, I'll be your referee for during today's mach. To create the battle field you'll be completing in, I took suggestions from both lady gremory and lord riser, you may recognize this place as the exact replica of kuo academy, an education institution in the human world. Each team has ben given an area that will serve as there home base; lady rias your crew will be in the occult research club headquarters in the old school, lord risers home base will be located in the principal office in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the opponents home base, good luck to all.**

Zack: well good luck to guys, me and ben will go first and divided ourselves to help you out.

Ben: good luck.

Ben and zack jump out of the window and ben clone himself into 6 and zack clone himself into 3 and those six slap there wrists and ben 1 change into a gray wolf with green jumpsuit with the omnitrix on his neck, ben 2 change into a pale skin buffed man with schist and black pants, green belt with bolts, two tower-like conductor coils on his back, green finger-less gloves and three bolts on his back, he has the omnitrix on his heart with three scars, ben 3 change into a black and green vampire with the omnitrix on his wast, ben 4 change into a mummified being with, two loose straps, a black ith green line pharaoh piece on his head, a black with a gold line end tunic, black and green line forearm and leg bans and the omnitris is on his green belt, ben 5 change into an armored alien with a huge forehead with hair lines on the side's of his head, wears a helmet, has a blaster on his left shoulder and the omnitrix is on his chest, zack 1 change into a creature with entire body is pitch black but darkish gray around it and a little bulky with muscular, You could easily see the bones beneath the skin as exoskeleton and minus of the organism, while the claws were s head curved backwards of a smooth cowls covering it skull like a head plate. No eyes similar like wildmutt and the thing's teeth were extremely possesses more exposed sharp fanged teeth along its mouth and spikes on his cheeks. Have a dorsal spine with spikes and 4 long and small spike, 2 long spike at top and 2 small spike at bottom and a long segmented tail with barbed tip long blade and it wear the ultramatrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the blue sashes around it, and zack 2 change into creeper who is wearing a white hockey mask.

?: **BLAZWOLVER!**

?: **FRENKANSTRIKE!**

?: **WHAMPIRE!**

?: **SNARE-HO!**

?: woah this is new and I don't know this is in there, I'll call you **HUNTER!**

?: **RAVAGE!**

Creeper: **CREEPER!**

Rias was shocked to see ben can clone himself, can change into a vampire, a Frankenstein, a werewolf, a mummy and an armored alien, and seen zack change into a creepy alien and a big pile of vines, akeno is blushing on hunter on feeling a bloodshed on him and giggling, issa was shocked to see ben change into four monsters and one armored wearing alien, asia was surprised to see zack clone himself and change into 2 aliens up close, koneko and kiba was thinking the same thing; don't piss of zack.

Rias: well, let's get started.

 **zack's group (with creeper)**

Tn the forests zack, creeper and ravage are walking into the forests and planing there next fases.

Zack: Creeper, wear this (showing an ice hockey mask) and here (a holy machete blade), (turning to ravage) ravage this holy belt help make high holy energy for your claws, tail, teeth or blade

Creeper put on the mask and ravage put on the belt out.

Zack: Here's the plan, we'll wait when riser's peerage come out so let's be in stealth and hidden, I'll take riser's queen, ravage and creeper you deal with his pawns after that help rias' peerage just in case if the enemy set up any traps.

They nodded as zack pull out his pocket of healing potions out.

Zack: and give Ben and they others these potion I made to help them heal since riser and his peerage phoenix tears help remember we get the enemies of the element of surprise and assist they other if they needed or danger alerted okay?

They nodded and dash into the forests in there own paths and zack jump into the trees making his way to the new school and finding risers queen. Creeper is running through the forests to find one of risers pawns and Ravage it's running in four legs in stealth following creeper.

 **with Ben's group**

Hunter and the monster aliens are running through the forests looking for risers pawns.

Hunter: alright guys we need to split up so we can take them out so we can take them out in our way.

Blazwolver: alright I'll go this way. (pointing to the gym)

Frankenstrike: I'll go that way. (pointed to the field)

Whampire: I will tack to the skis.

Snare-ho: and I'll take to the trees.

Hunter: ok then and remember stay hidden and take the opponent down until there our, got it?

They nodded and they split up and hunter hide in the forest waiting for his pray.

 **Back to zacks group**

Zack: Ben, it's you and they other are ready?

Hunter: ready? I've been waiting for something like this to happen and yes I I'm.

Zack: good now let's begain.

 **Back to rias**

rias and the group are getting ready for the games and she hands them little pink balls of light as little comunicators to each of them and they all went into there ears.

Grayfa: **alright devils and humans, let the game begain.**

Rias them pull out a map with all of the areas in the school grounds.

Rias: the enemies base is just across a way, cutting the school grounds might mby quick, but it's not an option.

Koneko: they'll see up coming a mile away.

Rias: correct, and we'll might be sitting ducks.

Issa: If we go through the tracking field and sneak through the back we might have the element of surprise in out side.

Rias: that's the most obvious entry point we have available and riser knows it, and ben and zack are handling most of risers members of his group, if they didn't attack them yet (pointing to the club house) my guess is that he station a group of knights and rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic club house.

Akeno: that doesn't leave us with many options there dose it?

Kiba: first things first, I think we should secure the gymnasium before we should do anything else it's a gasen to there home base and not to far off for us, and most importunately, it will serve as a deversion at the other side.

Akeno: the gymnasium is basely the center of the battle field, who ever gets to it first is going to have a leg up for sure.

Rias: good call, given the options we have it's our best chance we got, koneko do you think you can handle getting to the gym and locking it down?

Koneko nodded.

Rias: Kiba, Akeno you'll do well outside?

Kiba and Akeno nodded and then hunter jump in the window as they came back to the clubroom 

Rias: ah ben, so how you and zack going.

Hunter: good as we now divide and wait for the right moment to strike, I made a duplicate and I wanna check thing it's things going well. (as rias smile)

Issa: what about me and asia buchonu?

Rias: asia your my healing support so in order to keep you safe you need to keep close to base, because if we loss you we're in big trouble.

Hunter: and if you are hurt an anyway zack will just explode the entire battle ground with his god-like wrath and turn into black-ghost again.

Issa: Yikes, I'm glad I'm in rias's peerage

Asia: Ah Ok.

Rias: Benny come here.

Hunter: uh, ok?

He then walk over to rias and she sit down at the couch, offered him to lay his head on her lap and that made issa jealous.

Rias: I want you to put your head in my lap.

Hunter: uh… ok I guess.

Hunter laid his head on her lap making him warded out and making issa more jealous at her king and Asia is imaging zack put his head to her lap which make her blushes to her cheeks.

Hunter: uh, are we done here or what?

Rias: Yes, just casting a little spell on you, it's time to unlock it.

Hunter: a spell?

Issa in anime tears of jealousy which she pouted and rias look at her

Rias: Issa, want to lay on my lap? (as issa grin pervert then nodded)

Issa didn't get ben to lay his head on her lap, but at least she see a nice view of rias boobs, then fuyu and blaze both appear in there own way (blaze in a fire tornado and fuyu in a ghostly entrance) blaze see's hunter and then spotted the omnitrix on his chest.

Blaze: oh hey benny, (purring) i'm liking your new form already~. And do you need my help?

Hunter: well sure, follow me. (jump out of the window with her following)

as Fuyu walking to find her master as zack, creeper and ravage spotted fuyu

Zack: Hey Fuyu.

She then look at creeper wearing an ice hockey mask and holding a machete and creeper is wearing a belt and zack wearing white armor, she thinks that creeper is a little creepy, and thinks ravage is a big doggy and her hormones are roaring at her to mate with him she sway her hips to zack and her tail wag then come closer to his face circle his chest.

Fuyu: oh my~ how dashing you are in armor~, it makes me want to mate with you hard~.

Zack: fuyu, not now but i'll reward you and the others a very special prize.

Fuyu: (kiss his cheek and giggle) I can't wait~.

Zack: Right now would you mind assist me in battle?

Fuyu: for you anything~.

Zack: Alright then, (loaded his holy shotgun) let's do this.

 **With blazwolver, issa and koneko**

issa and koneko are backstage trying to sneak through the gym.

Koneko: there here.

True to her word the lights turn on and revealed four girls, two are twins and both of them are wearing school gym clothing, has green hair and blue eyes and they are holding long bags on there back one is red and the other is blue, miya, and a girl who looks like chi form street fighter but wearing a dark blue chines dress that reveal a little of her cleavage and a white sash.

?: smells like gremory filth come out where ever you are.

Issa: well the stealth approach is out in the open.

They walk out of the stage and face there opponent.

?: well look what we have here, she sent us a pawn and a rook, little little issa needs a little help.

Issa: what the? Who are they?

Mira: i'm mira and i'm the phenix pawn.

?: I am Xuelan and i'm a phenix rook.

? i'm lle and i'm a pawn.

?: And i'm nel and i'm also a pawn.

But then they heard a wolf howling and then blitzwolfer jump out of the window and landed on his fours legs.

Blitzwolfer: well it's nice to meet you four, I am blitzwolver and I am a hero.

Then they heard a bang from the door and it opened to reveal tiger paw.

Tiger paw: sorry, I was trying to make an entrance,(strke a pose) i'm tiger paw and i'm also a hero.

Everyone in the room stood silent staring at tiger paw, but the four girls are struggling to not hug him like a teddy bear, but Xuelan snapped and dash up to him and hug him like a teddy bear.

Xuelan: KKKKYYYYAAAAAA! You are so adorable! I could just hug you forever!

Blitzwolfer: (face palm) I know this was a bad idea.

Tiger Paw: (struggle to break free) Hey get off of me! We suppose to be fighting!

Xuelan: me fighting an adorable creature like you? (Hugs him again) No! I wanna to keep hugging you.

Issa getting angry of xuelan cuddle her ben which she summon her boosted gear and Koneko cracking her knuckles walk to Xuelan.

Koneko: Hey...

Xuelan: What is i-(she got punch cause her to let go of tiger paw, then sent flying crashed to the wall)

Koneko:(grab tiger paw and hugs him)No one cuddle my kitty cat but me you bitch!

Tiger paw: why am I treated like a plushy?!

Koneko: because you just too adorable.

Xuelan: hey! Let go of sir fluffy!

Tiger paw: oh great! Now I am being called cute names!

Koneko: (put tiger paw down) your going to die right now!

Then they are fighting very hard leaving tiger paw left out. He then look at issa and she is running away from the chainsaw twins giving him a chance to fight and test his power in this form, he run in front of them and they are staring at him when he is in his fighting stance thinking that they will attack him but they both blush at him knowing what there reaction is going to be.

Ile: oh my saten, you are adorable.

Nel: yeah but we will have to kill you.

Tiger paw: finally! Someone taking me seriously! Alright feel my righteous fury!

He then grew more muscular and grew a little bigger shocking the twins.

Tiger paw: alright, who's first?

As the twins begin attack but tiger paw grab weapons then karate chop their head.

Nel and Ile: we give up...

Tiger paw: alright then.(turn around see how koneko and issa doing)

Koneko and Xuelan are literally going all out and saying that tiger paw is one or the other, he sweat drop on that then change back into his normal size.

Tiger paw: uh….

Mira: just stand still you pervert!

Issa: and be eliminated? No way!

He then look at issa and she is being chased by mira with blazewolver trying to get a clear shot.

Tiger paw: this is going to take a while.

 **Meanwhile**

on the other center three girls are dashing through the forest, two of them are wearing maid outfits and the third is wearing a heram outfit.

?: dame this fog is so thick we can't see anything.

Then a trap triggered but they dogged the trap and before they can complement they were shocked with lightning.

?: what the hell?! Who done that?

Frankenstrike: (walking through the fog) I did, I am frankenstrike, I'm a hero, shocking to meet you again.

?: A frakeinstein monster huh? It's doesn't matter as my name is Marion, The phenex's pawn.

?: my name is shuriya, I'm the phenex's pawn too.

?: and I am burent, and I am also a pawn.

Frankenstrike: alright, (gets into his stance) lets rumble.

Kiba: (lands right next to him) hey ben do you need some help.

Frankenstrike: sure kiba. let's do this.

 **Back to Blitzwolfer, koneko and Issa**

with koneko and xuelan the battle is quickly done when koneko's furry is unleashed and she is chasing tiger paw and try to hug him.

Tiger paw: please get away! I don't want to be treated like a plush toy!

Koneko: get back here tiger paw so I can hug you.

Tiger paw: never! (as tiger change into firewave)

Koneko: (frown) No fair go back to tiger paw now!

Firewave: not until you control your strength on your hugs.

Koneko: maybe.

Meanwhile with issa the twin got there chainsaw and mira but blitzwolfer blast them with a sonic howl then turn his head to issa.

Blitzwolfer: There all yours issa!

Issa: alright! I also train very hard for this day, and this is the best time to kick some ass!

 **(Boost!)**

Issa: I'm gonna make rias and benny proud today! let's go boosted gear! (a red aura engulf her)

 **(Explosion!)**

Then issa jump up and touch the twins then doge the staff and then breaks and then touch her shoulder.

Mira: My staff…

Ile: We lost to her?

Nel: Riser-sama will be very mad with us!

Then twins activate flames of there chainsaw and so do mira with flames around her hand

Mira: your going to pay!

Nel and Ile: we're going to kill you!

they charge at her with there anger but issa then smirked.

Issa: Now my chance! (she spread her devil wings) take this my death attack!

As Blitzwolfer, firewave, koneko and Xuelan witness Issa's new attack.

Issa: dress break! (snap her fingers)

Then red symbol appeared on the twins and mira's clothes all rip off leaving them naked and blushes on their face.

Nel and Ile: No!

Mira scream of embarrassed then they cover their naked body themselves.

Issa:(Laugh and unsummon her devil wings and sacred gear)Did you see that? in my mind, I imagine girl's clothes ripped forever but thanks for all that hard work a my powers and magic to make you girls naked forever! this is my secret death move(strike a post) Dress breaker!

As sona and tsubaki watching of how pervert issa's moves is, akaru eyebrow twitch and hillbrid have a nosebleed and give a thumbs up to respect issa's new death attack but akaru knock him out.

Mira: Dirtbag you suck!

Ile: Womanizer!

Nel: You make me sick.

Blitzwolfer: I don't believe it.

Firewave: Me to...

Issa's thought: (in anime tear of joy) _Thanks Asia._

 **Flahback**

Asia bless got strip covering herself.

Issa: Yes, I did it!

Asia: Issa, is this your...

as issa practice her dress on asia a lot of time.

 **Flashback ended**

Issa: This is all thanks to you Asia, I owe you my success!

Blitzwolfer and Firewave: what?!

Koneko: (frown) I lost all my respect for you.

Issa: Koneko! I thought you be proud.

But Issa and Everyone in the gym was shivered felt like a killing intense as she look to the broken window and see creeper and ravage glaring at her, Ravage shriek at her with rage showing his inner jaw and creeper took his thumb and make dead motion at his neck then they disappeared.

Issa:(felt pale)Uh-oh...

Xuelan: what was that?

Koneko: issa's death.

Firewave: she means, zack is going to kill her after this.

Xuelan: good, (anime tears) and can you please change back to sir fluffy?

Firewave: oh no-

Before he can finish that koneko slap his omnitrix and he change into tiger paw again.

Tiger paw: away, (look at him and look up to koneko) why!?

Koneko: (pick him up anf hug him) it's long enough.

Xuelan: please can I pet him again?

Koneko: No.

As tiger paw transformed into goop to slither out of koneko's grasp and transformed back to firewave make koneko pouted which firewave think is cute as they senses rias contact them.

Rias: _koneko, issa what's your states?_

Issa: were good no great, the gym is in our control and the gi-

Before she can finish that sentence blitzewolfer decided to butt in.

Blitzewolfer: hey rias is ben, uh were doing great as what issa was saying the gym is under ter this is all over can you help me hold zack down?

Rias: _why?_

Blitzewolfer: take a wild guess?

Rias: _oh, anyway good work, ben, koneko and issa, akeno is in position and she is ready to go, you need to get out medially._

All four of them nodded and run out of the gym.

Xuelan: sir fluffy! Come back!

When they are outside a thunder cloud appeared and blast the gym with thunder and destroyed the gym with the four girls inside. Akeno who is flying over the gym and wearing a shrine maiden outfit and have her devil wings our

Akeno: boom!

Grayfa: **three of lord risers pawns and one of lord risers rooks, retired.**

Issa: oh wow, that was badass.

Firewave: (shiver)I'm sure glad that wasn't me in their team.

Blitzwolfer: you said it.

Koneko: yeah badass is one way to put it, she's the real deal that's way she earned the nickname "the priestess of thunder" she knows how to bring the boom and she like's it.

Firewave: if she is the priestess of anything is pain, i'm just glad she's in our side.

 **Meanwhile with frankenstrike and kiba**

a frankenstrike shooting lighting at shuriya which dodge it but a lightning fist at her but when marion and burent attack, suddenly a bandages wrapped around their waist to catch them and struggle to break free then sent them flying.

Shuriya: what the?! (she turn around see her teammates sent flying)

Frankenstrike: hey lady you should learn to patience.

Shuryia turn her head to frankenstrike she surprise been uppercut with an explosion sent her flying.

as snare oh walk by give him a thumbs up.

Snare-oh: Nice shot.

Frankenstrike: Thanks now come on! There not giving up yet!

The three landed near the school in the fog, burent and marion is free form the bandages and look at the school but it disappeared right before there eyes.

Marion: what the?

Kiba: hello ladys, (walking out of the forest) you gals looking for some company? Because if you feeling lonely this evening I'm sure that we can help with that.

Shuryia: 'we'?

Snare-ho: (landed next to him with frankenstrike) yes we.

Burent: dame I guess we walked into that one did we?

Kiba: what we lake in man power but we do make up for it in brain.

Shuryia: well even you are kinda of my type blondie, but can you and your monsters friends can take us on?

Frankenstrike: well let's find out.

 **back with blitzwolfer, firewave, issa and koneko**

Issa: I guess kiba with ben's alien monster dealing fine, so let's go koneko.(offer hand but koneko frown at her)

Koneko: Don' t touch me or I'll kill you.

Issa: hey i'm not going to make your clothes disappear.

Koneko: I wish I can make you disappear.

She started to walk away form issa and as issa was about to run after her they heard a loud bang and see yubelluna on the ground and zack come out with a smoked holy shotgun and blow it.

Zack: hey guys.

Issa: Zack!

Zack: This old hag was about to put a bomb on koneko so I start with a bang to stop her from doing it (looking at koneko)and your welcome by the way.

 **Flashback**

Flying up in the sky yubelluna spotted issa, koneko, firewave and blitzwolfer out in the open.

Yubelluna: (smile darkly) well now, it seems that gremory's pawn and rook is losen there guard, so there's no stopping me form doing thi-

But before she can do anything she felt a strong power coming right behind her, she turned to see a fist punch her to send her flying away a little bit and she then she saw zack flying with no wings on his back with the holy shotgun.

Yubelluna: (stuttered) W-W-What the hell are you?! Your not human!

Zack: (loaded his shotgun and pointed at her) Your half right, but I'm the Hunter who follow his own hero's way, and your fully done.

 **BANG!**

 **End Flashback**

With riser he was surprised for the first time his queen is knocked down by a 'human' with a holy weapon.

Riser: what is this? Riser wasn't informed by this.

Back with the group yubelluna is at the ground in pain on that zack has a holy weapon she then pull out a little vile and started to drink it, but unknowing to her fuyu put up an illusion and zack give issa and koneko two positions and akeno came flying in and he gived her the same position to her and they drink is and there energy's are restored and fuyu fixed konekos clothes.

Fuyu: there you go, all fixed up.

Koneko: thank you.

Yubelluna:(snarl as she fly up) You'll pay for that brat !

Akeno: Ara, Ara this it's exciting

Firewave: Akeno.

Akeno: Benny, I can take care of the trash and hurry ahead.

Zack: Let's me assist.(click his shotgun)

Akeno: alright then.

Yubelluna: (giggle) Aren't you to young for playing with weapon little boy?

Zack: And your to old of picking someone your own side, Riser's old witch?

That made yubelluna furious at zack for calling her an old witch.

Yubelluna: You. Are. Dead!

She then charge at him and swinging her staff at him trying to hit him and she is casting her magic to hit him but his armor is taking blow after blow.

Zack: do you really think that your magic can hit me? (dash foreword speed) this is a hit!

He did a roudhouse kick at the face as she almost sent flying and glared at him.

Yubelluna: I'm so gonna enjoy blow you away.

Zack: You already did but not good at it(his aura glow white and blue)we'll take it from here.

Issa: But...

Akeno: we'll be fine you guys just go on ahead.(she show a yellow aura)

Issa:(nodded)alright!

Firewave: whatever you say knock her out good you two.

As firewave, blitzwolfer, fuyu, issa and koneko run.

Yubelluna: (unleash a purple aura)I've always wanted to fight you for what same ages ,priestess of thunder(looking at zack with a snarl)then your next Azure Hunter

Akeno: (Eye smile) ara, ara I'm deeply honored Bomb queen-san.

Zack: Less talking more fighting! (bringing out his two holy dual swords)

As they are running…

Grayfa: **three of lord risers pawns retired.**

Issa: woah three of them?, that's crazy.

Then four hands grab them and pull into the outside hall then the group see's frankenstrike, snare-oh and kiba.

Kiba: hey.

Snare-oh: Yo.

Frankenstrike: Glad you guys made it

Issa: kiba your ok. What those three outs, was that you three?

Kiba: yeah, thanks to akeno's barrier she made it pretty easy for us.

Frankenstrike: even with the barrier down we could of taken them easy.

Snare-Oh: Piece of cake.

The group went into the sports shed so they can talk.

Kiba: so I header that you, ben and koneko took the gym easily.

Koneko: yeah, we kicked there butts, and (look at firewave) turn back to tiger paw right now.

Firewave: no!

Kiba: uh?(raising his eyebrow)

Blazewolver: don't ask, now let's bring that yakitori man down.

issa and koneko: yeah!

Rias: issa, koneko, kiba can you hear me? I'm lunching a sneak attack on there base with asia, blaze and hunter, I want you to dear as many attention as possible to buy us some time.

Issa: is that safe?

Rias: i'm left with no choice I was planing to give akeno some time to recover so she can blast them one by one but now riser sent his queen so we need to focus from there.

Kiba: yes of coarse, but don't you think that is too risky to have the king to leave his base?

Rias: with any luck riser will thinking along the same lines, here's helping that I can take them by surprise, if we can strike strong and hard enough we might just able to take the fight out of him and win.

Zack: may I but in?

Rias: no not at all zack, what is it?

Zack: i'm fighting agent's risers queen with akeno and creeper and ravage is going with ben and the group so they can help them fight and hunter and blaze will help you fight riser and I will come with to fight him too, I don't want to be left behind and don't go giving up on us gremory.

Risa: very well, moving on risers body maybe imortal but his heart is not and trust me i'll have no problem whatsoever breaking that devils black heart.

Zack: leave me, ben, blaze and fuyu get a piece of that gremory I'm going to vaporize that heart of his.

Issa: well sent's that is decided, let show them what the occult research club can do. And what heroes can do.

Kiba: balls to the wall my friend.

Blazewolver: let's just get it on!

issa and koneko: yeah!

Rias: issa koneko kiba can you hear me? i'm lunching a sneak attack on there base with asia, blaze and hunter, I want you to dear as many attention as possible to buy us some time.

Issa:(worried) is that safe?

Rias: i'm left with no choice, I was planing to give akeno some time to recover so she can blast them one by one but now riser sent his queen so we need to focus from there.

Kiba: yes of course, but don't you think that is too risky to have the king to leave his base?

Rias: with any luck riser will thinking along the same lines, here's helping that I can take them by surprise, if we can strike strong and hard enough we might just able to take the fight out of him and win.

Rias heard a communicate call from zack

Zack: may I but in?

Rias: no not at all zack, what is it?

Zack: I'm fighting agent's risers queen with akeno and creeper and ravage is going with ben and the group so they can help them fight and hunter and blaze will help you fight riser and I will come with to fight him too, I don't want to be left behind and don't go giving up on us gremory.

Risa: very well, moving on riser's body maybe immortal but his heart is not and trust me i'll have no problem whatsoever breaking that devil's black heart.

Zack:(smirking) leave me, ben, blaze and fuyu get a piece of that gremory, I'm going to vaporize that heart of his.

Issa: well since that is decided,(grin raising her fist) let show them what the occult research club can do. And what heroes can do!

Kiba: balls to the wall my friend.

Blitzwolfer: let's just get it on!

Fuyu: Hell yeah!

The group then went to the tracking fields ready to face there opponents.

Issa: hey! We know your hiding out there, quit being like a bunch of pussys and come fight us!

They heared a laugh and a gust of dust blow through and a woman wearing armor and a white dress and holding a sword on her left side And wearing a white cloth on her head.

?: I am karlamine a knight in the serves of lord riser, to be perfectly honest requesting to be attacked by us makes me question your sanity.

Firewave: you kidding me? I've done crazy things like this for nine years.

Issa: really?

Firewave: yeah, I'll tell you some other time.

Karlamine: enough! Although far be it for me to refuse an idiot who is reckoning. (pull out her sword and it burst into flames)

Kiba: I am kiba yuuto, a knight in the service of lady gremory I sure hope your ready. (pulls out his sword) I've been looking foreword on fighting another knight! Can't wait to get started!

Karlamine: very well said, on guared knight of rias gremory!

The two knights both clash there blades at each other with there speed and skills in blades.

Issa: awesome, guess it will be rude to be in the middle of it, right benny?

Firewave: yeah it will be, it will dishonor both knights while they are fighting.

?: plus you all will be busy!

The group turn to see a woman with orange hair with a white mask on her right face and wearing a black jacket with shoulder pads, fingerless and wearing black paints with the right pant leg cut off and has a sock leg replacing it.

?: oh that karlamine.

They turn again to see the same blonde girl from the club room ten days ago.

Blonde girl: her head is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords it's freaken ridicules she is way to bothered by those other pieces we sacrificed too, you ask me she needs to get it together.

As she is walking to the group more girls are walking to the group, one is wearing a purple kimono, the jacked masked girl, a girl who has a sword and has long hear and two cat girls one has red hair and the other has blue hair.

Blonde girl: and now right when I think I found some cute boys turns out the blonde is a sword freak too and where is the green one?

Blitzwolfer: you looking at them. (he and the other monster aliens pointed to there omnitrix)

Blonde girl: (shocked) your the green one? Is that your true form?

Blitzwolfer: no, i'll tell you not, well if we're finish his game I will.

Firewave: (walking front) I'll handle the blonde girl (punch his fist and ignites his fist) I am firewave, and i'm the blazen hero.

Blonde girl:(smile) well then, my name is ravel phenix, i'm my brothers bishop.

Firewave: alright let's get this thing started!

He then burst in flames making his body a little visible and leave ravel blushing on his power and his muscular armor but she desperately trying to stay focus and she charge at him with a fireball in hand but which he in turn make a fireball boxing glove and charge at her then firewave punch the attack almost stumble ravel then as she got ready dodging firewave's fire fist but soon got punch with a bit of explosion almost sensing her up but using her wings which burst to fire then she throw many fire ball at firewave run in speed and jump make a double roundhouse kick at her make her crashed to the ground.

Ravel: well your good, for a phoenix wannabe.

Firewave: funny I was about to say the same about you and your brother and I have a phoenix dragon as a familiar.

Ravel: What?!

Firewave: That's right and now I'm Pheonix dragon.

Issa: You tell her benny, mind if I give you a hand?

Firewave: I don't see why not.

Issa: Boosted gear! (activate her boosted gear)

 **Boost!**

Ravel: (bored look)oh apologize but I do not need to fight you, I rather fight that green one.

Issa: What?

Ravel: Isabella.

Masked girl: (walk to issa) my name is isabella, and i'm a rook in the honorable riser phenix, prepare to fight pawn of rias gremory!

As issa dodging Isabella's punches and point her finger at ravel who smile of mocking her while fighting firewave.

Issa: What the hell is her deal?! Why can I fight her but she fighting benny instead!?

Issabella: she is serving as a bishop but for the most part she likes to watch! And now she is fighting firewave because he has magical abilities of a phoenix.

Issa: why?

Issabella: because the lady is ravel phenix and-

Frenkanstrike: (jumps in and landed with his fist on the ground) let me guess, she is riser's sister.

Issa: WHAT?! HIS SISTER?! (dogging and blocking issabella's punches and kicks)that sick bastard, how could he think that would be good?!

Koneko: for once I agree.

Issa: (then she start thinking of how riser's little sister in his harem not bad show a pervy smile) _then again the fact is that riser has his own sister in his harem! Although it's would be better._

But snare oh notice issa's pervy face and figure what she thinking then snare-oh felt a death glare somewhere targeting at issa.

Snare-ho: oh boy, this is not going to be good.

?: and why is that?

Before he can answer creeper appeared with a blink of an eye and that scared riser's preeage to pieces and whampire landed next to him.

Whampire: now that bites.(creeper just stare blankly on whampire) what?

Creeper throw his holy machete at issa which her eyes wide in fear.

Issa: AH! (duck down dodging the throw while cut her hair) WHO SIDE ON YOU ON?!

Snare-oh: that's why.

Issa: (got up and shaking)they almost kill me!

Isabella: focus on the battle! (issa dogged her punches) you better at this then I expected.

She then kicks her on the gut but issa sae time to block it with her arms, then frankenstrike came in and punch her on the gut sending her flying a little.

Isabella: well then, a strong opponent want's to fight, then bring it on!

Frankenstrike: well then (pound his chest) I am frankenstrike, that thundering hero, have at the!

Issabella: two against one huh? (smirking) interesting

As creeper walk to pick up him holy machete he turn around to his opponent.

?: (pull her sword out from her back) I am siris, knight of riser phenix I challenge you monster to a fight.

Creeper: very well, I am creeper the nightmare hero, (lifts up his machete up and point at siris) prepare to meet your greatest fear.

Siris: I fear nothing!

She charge in trying to slash him but his speed keep dodge it as she got him but no react or not pain as she decide to kick him many times but then creeper grab her by the leg then use his holy machete to did a big slash at her stomach which she scream in pain then punch creeper but knockoff his mask out to revealed his true face. She was scared the moment she see's his face, she then landed on the ground and started to scuttle back and creeper walk foreword to her dragging his machete, siris eventually bump onto a tree and in fear she can't stop shaking.

Siris: w-w-want are you?!

Creeper: (laughed darkly that can make anyone's blood run cold, he then raises his holy machete up) I, am a nightmare.

He then bring it down slashing her shoulder making her scream in pain and fear then grab her by the leg and slammed her 3 times then let her go that she unconscious and put on his mask and he grab siris's sword.

Grayfa: **One of Lord Riseers knights, retired.**

as Creeper walk to fuyu holding Siris'sword then ravage came up as he nodded to creeper means he go stealth

Issa give Isabella a rapid double kicked and jump behind her then punch Isabella at the face sent her with frankienstrike use full power lighting uppercut but she getting up as Isabella begin to charge at them. But as frainkienstrike charging his hand to make a lighting blast.

Frainkeinstrike: Let's do it!

Issa: Right! (raising her gauntlet charging a red sphere)

 **Boost!**

 **Explosion!**

Frainkeinstrike is surprise of issa's new attack but shake it off to focus.

Frainkeinstrike: time for a double team attack(issa nodded)

Issa and Frankeinstrike: **LIGHTING DRAGON SHOT!**

A red blast with green lightning dancing around almost hit issabella but the force almost damage her then cause an explosion.

Creeper: Fuyu.

Fuyu: Impressive.

Frainkeinstrike: That was incredible issa

Issa: Thanks benny(looking at the damage)wow that was crazy, thought I held back of my power too.

Isabella:(gritting her teeth)L-Lousy monster, he be too strong but I can't let her boost again so I'll take you out now!(charging at issa raising her fist)

Issa: (dodge her fist) yeah right! (put her fist to her chest)

Isabella: What that suppose to hurt?

Issa: Nope, how about this Dress break(snap her finger)

then her clothes rip off of her, and issa got chopped by frenkanstrike while covering his eyes.

Issa: owy.

Frenkanstrike: sorry about my friend here, but (punch isabella's gut) i'm ending his now! (grabbing her while he shocks her) **THUNDER!** (slams her to the ground) **SMACK DOWN!** (isabella disappeared from the field)

Grayfa: **one of lord risers rooks, retired.**

Issa: benny! Why did you did that?!

Frenkanstrike: that will be you punishment later.

 **With blazewolver, ravage and koneko**

Blazewolver, ravage and koneko are facing two catgirls both wearing tight highschool outfits and both of them are different, one has red hair, tail and gloves the other has blue hair, tail and gloves.

Red head: three agents two, we'll work it out, my name is ni and i'm a pawn.

Blue head: and i'm li, and i'm also a pawn.

Blazewolver: well then, (get into all fours) my name is blazewolver, i'm the howling hero.

Ravage: I am ravage, the stealth hero.

koneko: and i'm koneko, i'm a rook. let's get this over with.

Both catgirls charge at them but blazewolver split his mouth and howl at them with green sonic waves making them fly for a pit and koneko is in the sonic wave punch them both in the face and ravage charges in and kicks them to the sky and then all three of them jump up in front of them and drop kick there gut's.

Koneko, blazewolver and ravage: **TRI-BEAST DROP KICK SPECIAL!**

All there kicks sent them flying crashed to the ground then they getting up but wobble a bit back to there fit holding there stomach as they have a bit of bruises.

For firewave and ravel as ravel's clothes damage and panting while admit that firewave not so of a push over which she didn't know he have holy fire as firewave looked to see rias, asia, blaze and hunter up top of the building as riser arrive.

Rias: so i'm assuming that you know I was planing to attack you directly?

Riser: a virgin should never underestimate one with this much experiments.

Rias: how comforting, your just as vulgar as ever.

Hunter: and as much as an asshole.

Riser: how dare you vile creature!

Hunter: (pull out a silver hand healed shurikin with white blades and a cannon pop out from his left shoulder) well then time to begin the hunt.

Ravel: the princess of ruin, twilight healing, the priests of thunder, sword birth, the holy thief, green one and boosted gear, such grand sounding names when there all together, however we are phoenixes, immortal birds and you can't not defeat us!

Firewave; oh no? Everyone! Time for the finally!

Issa, frankenstrike, kiba, fuyu who appeared out of nowhere, and creeper all nodded and firewave flew up to the sky making a fireball and making it bigger, fuyu trapped ravel, and karlamine and ni and li with ice and koneko, ravage and blazewolver moved out of the way, frankenstrike then jump up and blasted the fireball with his thunder, issa boosted his power and transferred to firewave making the fireball more bigger, fuyu then summon her fox fire and they surrounded the huge fire thunder ball, kibe then used his sword birth and the fireball turn into a fireball with lots of swords around it and creeper combined his machete and siris's blade to make a holy beam blade and he lifted it up to the fireball.

Issa, frankenstrike, kiba, fuyu, firewave and creeper: HEROIC DEMON (creeper brings his blade down to the trapped pieces) **OBLIVION SLASH!**

Ravel: I-i can't believe it, we, lost? _I can't believe that this green one has this much power so dose the blue one, I-i I think i'm in love with the green one?_

The blade and the fireball came crashing down casing an…

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Grayfa: **L-lord risers two pawns, bishop, and knight, retired.**

Creeper: Now that what I call a Big bang!

 **With snare-ho and whampire**

snare-ho and whampire are facing agents the girl who is wearing a purple kimono.

?: greetings, I am mihae, i'm a bishop, a pleasure to meet you two.

Snare-ho: well, I am snare-ho, the mummified hero.

Whampire: and I am whampire, the fanged hero.

Mihae: well then shall we begin?

Snare-ho nodded to whampire as snare-ho whip his bandages and it wraps around mihae and he lifts her up tot the air and whampire dashes and punches the mummified mihae and drop kicks her to the ground and snare-ho is under her and he punches up and whampire drop stomps her as the same time.

Snare-ho and whampire: **UNDEAD AIR CRUSH!**

Mihae's bandages then unfurled and she disappeared.

Grayfa: **one of lord risers bishops retired.**

 **With hunter, rias, asia and zack. Play One Punch Man FULL ENGLISH OPENING (The Hero - Jam Project) Cover by Jonathan Young**

Riser: no, NO! THIS CAN'T BE! (look at hunter and rias) you (pointing at hunter with a furious look) you plan this to happen! Don't you know this is the hope for us devils?!

Zack: (landed behind him) nope and we don't care of what your thoughts on who she married.

Hunter: Yeah cause rias is rias, not the grmoery or other crap which is that why zack and I and everyone in her peerage will help break her free from you!

as rias smile for that as riser gritting his teeth then issa jump stand next to ben.

Issa: I'll be sure we'll clip your wings out.

Hunter: You tell him issa!

her gauntlet changing showing some new upgrade glows green, she then has an idea, but she spotted yubelluna, landed next to riser.

Yubelluna: do you want some assistants, my lord?

Riser: yes I do yubelluna, teach these humans vermin there place.

Zack: yeah, (points his shot gun at yubelluna's head) no.

Yubelluna smirk make zack raised his eyebrow in confusion as a purple circle she activate on Asia make zack eyes wide in horror.

Yubelluna: shoot and she ge-

Before she can finish her threat zack punched her face hard sending her to the ground, she looked up to see zack but his hand is full of black and white goop and that hurt really bad.

Zack: do that and i'll kill you.

Yubelluna the cast her bomb spell but zack dash up to asia and morphed his arm of black and white goop into a shield to block the blast, when the smoke clear ,he then covered his entire body into a complete form of black-ghost and reveal himself to riser and yubelluna who is shocked to see that zack has a different form and riser was some how scared of black-ghost, he then black-ghost made his fist glow bloody red and surround it with thunder glarn at Riser's queen.

Yubelluna: so you want to fight like that? Well (reach into her cleavage but can't feel anything) what? Where-

Akeno: (came in with her shrine maiden outfit tear up) well, well lose something bomb queen-sama?

Yubelluna: no, no! I defeated you!

Akeno:(giggle) well of your friends with a zack, you can't lose.

Black-ghost: hey bitch! Looking for this? (pull out a small bottle) props on being a demigod, now goodbye.

He then stretch his arm and punch yubelluna's gut and made an explosion and she has disappear.

Grayfa: **lord risers queen retired.**

Black ghost: You okay Asia?

Asia: z-zack? (see's into black-ghost's eyes and holds his check) yes I am, i'm ok.

Riser: you,(gritting his teeth) i'm going to destroy you! (makes a gigantic fireball) BURN INTO ASHES!

He then throw the fireball at black-ghost but he survive the fireball with no damage cause black-ghost mimic riser's fireball as he sprouted bone wings and ignite them in blue flame making riser more surprised at him first survive his fireball and now having blue flames. He then make a gigantic blue fireball quickly on his finger tip, then hunter charge his cannon, rias charge her ruin magic, asia makes a medium green ball of light and transferred to everyone here, blaze makes a phoenix dragon made out of fire behind the blue fireball, fuyu change into her kitsun form and ignite her tails and made a ball in her mouth, akeno then made a storm cloud over riser, issa is now covered in red armor with a tail on her back with wings on her shoulder blades, and boosting herself making her stronger and charging his shot, riser was about to fly away but whampire spit out a mini green bat and it sticks on his fore head.

Whampire: hey riser! slap yourself in the face and say "why am I hitting my self?".

He did what he has been told and he slap his face.

Riser: (slap his face) Why am I hitting myself? (slap his face) Why am I hitting myself?

Then black-ghost used his telekinesis to make him punch his nuts really hard making him fall over.

Rias, hunter, issa, black-ghost, blaze, and fuyu: prepare to meet your first real defeat. (issa shoot her dragon blast, black-ghost throw the blue fireball, rias blast her ruin magic, blaze make the fired phoenix dragon move with the fireball, fuyu blasted her foxfire and holy breath and hunter fired his charged cannon) **ULTIMATE CHECKMATE DXD FURY!**

As the Biggest explosion sent riser flying up to the air and crashed down ,his body a bit burnt, clothes rip a bit , and bruises as she shocked and lot with words that his plan, his peerage even his queen it's defeated all because of the two heroes as h try to stand but hi regenerate dont work as to munch injured including the holiness and coughing blood and stumble a bit.

Hunter, whampire, snare-oh and frankeinstrike mere back to Firewave.

Ravage and creeper merge back to black ghost then black ghost pick up creepe's Blade.

Riser: I-It dosen't makes senses... I riser Phenex The power of the immortal b-bird p-phoenix with my peerage along...be defeated b-by..(looking at Firewave and black ghost)Two... human boys..no, not human...what the hell are you?!...

He then fall down unconscious as firewave and black ghost look at the fallen phenex.

Firewave: Were just heroes but demigod as I am Emerald Mana!

Black Ghost: I go by Lewamus Prime!

Firewave and Black Ghost: And we are "The Demi-Heroes Duos!"

Firewave ignite his green flames fist and Black ghost ignite his blue flames fist as they did a fist bump then turn back to normal and risers body disappeared from the field.

Grayfa: **lord riser, retired the winner goes to lady rias gremory.**

Rias then tackle ben to the ground hugging him tight.

Rias: thank you thank, you thank you, thank you benny! (cries a little in his chest) thank you.

Ben:(Blushes as he grin rubbing the back of his head)It was nothin ,I did promise you and I'm glad I did (as surprise rias kisses ben at the lips)

Kuroka jump off of the tree and change into her cat form and run to zack as she jumps up and zack caches her and asia walked up to him and kissed him on the lips as she blushes then play her fingers.

Asia:(blushes) thank you zacky, for saving me.(Zack grin)

Zack: no worry's my little nun.(as fuyu came then kiss zack to)

Fuyu: (giggle) Consider it as a good job kiss my beloved master~.

Blaze: get your lips off of my benny this intent rias! (push rias off of him and kissed him for a few seconds) that's for being so amazing.

Issa: get off of him blaze!(pointing at blaze which she frown at issa)

Ben: by the way, issa that was an awesome armor you have there issa.

Issa: (blush supernova) u-um t-thanks benny.

Zack: I have to admit that was a bad ass dragon armor you have there.(bringing his holy Shotgun) But your still going to be punished for what you did to asia.

Issa: (crying anime tears) i'm going to die!

 **Scene change**

Zech is smiling at rias not just the fact that she win her first rating game, she has a boyfriend to mach it and he has more girls.

Grayfa: well then, lady rias has won her first rating game.

Zech: well then, shall we visit them?

Grayfa: very well my lord.

 **Scene change**

The group went back to the club room and both sona and tsubaki are in the room and they are smiling.

Sona: congratulations rias, and congratulations to you benny~.

Then she kissed him on the lips making rias and ben's girls shocked to see that sona has feeling for ben.

Rias: SONA! WHAT IS THE MEETING OF THIS?! (Pointing her finger at her as her red aura rises that scared ben)

Issa: WHAT THE HELL?! (showing a dragon aura)

Blaze: GET YOUR LIPS OFF MY BENNY! (Rising a flaming aura)

Koneko frown as her eyebrow twitch showing a death glare.

Akeno: Ara, Ara never expected that to happen. (as lighting dancing around as she show a dangerous smile)

Sona: (brakes the kiss) what~, just rewording benny-dear, is that a crime?

Rias, issa, akeno, blaze and koneko: TO US IT IS!

Zack: Hahahah looks like you got a 5th one ben!

Then ben was snach from sona and was kissed again but from tsubaki.

Zack: nope, make that a 6th instead ha!

Rias, issa, akeno, blaze and koneko: HER TOO?!

Sona: (gathering deadly blue aura) Tsubaki? What's the meaning of this?

Tsubaki: hey I want to reword him too~.

Then before anyone can do anything a crimson circle appeared near the door and zech and grayfa appeared from the circle.

Zech: greetings to you ben and zack, my name is sirzechs lucifer. Very present to meet you two.

Zack: ok hey.

Ben: N-Nice to meet you sir(bow)

Zack: Ben relax, is rias brother and I'm sure she told him all about you.

Zech: indeed she did, she told me how sweet you are to my sister and I grant you my blessings.

Ben: I see, thank you (shaking his hands)

As akaru and hillbrid appeared from the teleporation circle as grayfia bow to her as sirzech confuse of who are those people.

Zech: Grayfa who are those two?

Akaru: allow us, my name is akaru, and this is hillbird

Hillbrid: hello there (looking at grayfia and show a perv grin) and my What a nice outfit you have ,are you free tonight?(akaru punch him and grayfia punch him too)

Akaru: please forgive my friend here, he's a perv.

Zech: that's ok, and by the way hillbird, grayfa's my wife.

Hillbrid: Damn it.

Zech: so what are you guys?

Akaru: well I am a goddess and hillbird is a king of an alien raise of mana users.

That made zach shocked and surprised on standing in front of an actual goddess and a king too.

Zech: uh my apology's.

Akaru: oh don't worry about that, just call me akaru, (smirking) and you can call him a perv king if you want.

Hillbird: hey!

Akaru: (pull zack to a hug) this here is my son you already met.

That made zech, sona and tsubaki shocked and slowly look at zack.

Sona: y-y-you m-mean to tell us t-t-that zack is a, a-

Zack: demigod, yes.

That made tsubaki fainted on ben and that made his girls mad at her again.

Hillbrid: If you think that is shocking, my great grandson is ben over there and he has the biggest mana here then me.

Again the three of the devils are shocked and look at ben, sona and tsubaki both smiled at him and slowly they walk to him and he back up slowly.

Sona: well now~, your hansome and a demigod to boot, I think i'm going to enjoy this~.

Tsubaki: And To think this will be more interesting.

Rias: (eyes turn red) THE HELL YOU TWO ARE!

Blaze: BACK OFF YOU FOUR EYE DEVILS!(flames coming out of her mouth)

Akeno: so why are you two are here?

Akaru: well I just like to congratulate my son and for ben to clam rias as his bride.

Ben; WHAT?!

Sirzech: hehe I couldn't agree more akaru.

Hillbrid: that's my boy, I'm so proud! (thumbs up)

That made issa,koneko, sona, tsubaki, akeno, and blaze death glear at rias who is blushing hard and smiling.

Sirzech: well maybe I could learn more about my little brother in law, and someday you two can call me big brother.

Zack: Ha! Keep dreaming boy! And Let's not forget not only rias be ben's bride but issa and the other girl who like Ben so do as well.

Akaru: Don't mind as whatever makes them happy.

Zack: well if your here, I got something I got to say.

Then kuroka appeared in the room and the all the devils was about to attack her but zack lift them all in air force their movment to stop by his hand.

Sirzech: (surpise zack's power) well I'll be damn, he is a demigod.

Rias: zack! Why are you defending her?!(trying to move but can't)

Zack: I was about to tell you all but you just jump and attack kuroka so zip it and you all listen carefully (looking at koneko)same go for you, shirone.

Koneko was surprised that he know's her real name but listened to what zack has to say.

Zack:beleive it or not, yall maybe think of the rumor of kuroka was drunk with her own powers of senjustu and youjustu and killed her master , that stuff what happen is stupid b*** .Here what really happen, koneko and kuroka former master was a power-hungry person who would make even his servants and their families go through crazy power-ups, and intended to use Koneko as an experiment to test the power of a Nekomata, therefore Kuroka was forced to kill him to protect her sister. She didnt want to abandond you but she cant let your life becoming a stray like her so she didnt have a choice but at least hope someone can take care of her as oneday her name will be clear .And so she kept running and hiding of being hunted down and sick of devils accuse her of a crime she didnt do.

Rias: But zack, what if she...

Zack: Gremory think, if she was they enemy she could have leave or take some of us as hostage and kill us or I wouldn't have save her when I met her as kuro my pet cat.

Ben:(eyes wide)wait she was that cat you found?!

Koneko: she was with us they entire time then?

Zack: Indeed, as what I'm saying. All she wanted is to be a family again with her sister and I know what is like to feel seperated, alone, outcast, lost and something you didn't do (looking at sirzech) sirzech. All I'm saying is for to know that kuroka is not a criminal, her former master is and I want you and rias' parents to know this and I promise to take responsibility for her as long everyone including devils know she not the enemy but a good person so I'm asking you do believe the truth?

Sirzech thought about it and he see that in his eyes he see's sadness and loneliness, so he smiled and nodded.

Sirzech: very well, you have my permission zack.

Rias: brother!

Sirzech: stand down rias, what will happen if you we're in kuroka's place?

As rias think about and remember of zack's past as is almost like kuroka and she look at koneko who know understand so she nodded as rias sigh.

Rias: I will do the same as her.

Zack: ok then.

He then put every devil down and kuroka tackle him in a hug and kissed him on the lips making fuyu gasp and angry at her so do asia who pouted big with a cute angry pout.

Raynare: (walked in with kalawarner and mittelt) hello everyone (look at kuroka and they getting pissed)

Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt: WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Kuroka:(breaking the kiss and looking at them) just kissing my Adorable hero nya ( making raynare gritting her teeth then fuyu pull kuroka out of hugging zack and glaring at her)

Fuyu: (pointing her finger at her) You shameless Cat! How dare you try to make a move on my master!

Kuroka: cause I love him for such kindness, even I wanted to kiss a hero who help me, so he's my lover to you lewd fox!

Fuyu: (shocked at kuroka then started to get so angry of a deadly aura) THAT'S IT!

Before she started to fight kuroka you can her, a bell ring two times then they are having a cat fight literally and the fighting dust went everywhere in the club room.

Fuyu: eh geh, stay away from my master you feline bitch!

Kuroka: get off of me you ice fox winch!

Ben: Zack are you gonna?

Zack: Just a minute. (smiling)

Ben: Zack! (zack laughing)

Zack: Just pulling your leg bro (raised his hand to stop kuroka and fuyu in mid air as zack's eyes become bright light blue a bit demonic voixe) That's enough you two.

Fuyu and Kuroka getting chills as zack let them go.

Zack: I want you two to get along as good friends so shake hands for me okay?

Zack did a puppy dog eyes make kuroka, Fuyu, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner blushes as they all think the same thought if he's so cute.

Fuyu: alright then.

Kuroka: fine.

The two yokai shake hands with a smile and eye smile but kuroka's image of a gaint two tail cat and fuyu's image of a gaint nine tail fox

Kuroka: **Not gonna lose to this nine tail bitch**

Fuyu: **That Cat burgler wench better not steal my master again.**

Sirzech: well, now that's out of the way I think it's time to show you two your new house.

Ben and zack: what new house?

 **Scene change**

The group are now standing in front of a big mansion.

Zack:(looking at rias and sirzech) gremory, zech what the fuck!?

Sirzech: relax zack this will handle more people who maybe moving with you all.

Ben: what?

Rias: (hugs ben) that's right benny~, my preeage will be moving with you and I added some special in your room~.

Ben: uh what Is it?

Akeno: we all knowtest that you always drink smoothies every day, so~.

Blaze: we installed an all you can drink smoothie bar.

Ben: does is has chili fries too?

Koneko: (hugs him) yes.

Ben: you girls are awesome!

Sona: (hugs his back) hey i'm moving in too, i'm not going to lose to you.

Tsubaki: same here.

Issa: What about me?

Sirzech: Don't worry issa, I talk to your parents as they move in as well so you can stay with ben now.

Issa: yay!

Akaru: and zack we manage to move your root beer machine, made you a game room, manga room and we even make you a refrigerator full of good food.

Zack: aw thanks mom (hugs his mom), you too fuyu. (hugs her and kisses her on the check)

Asia: Not to mention all of good shows and movie even new comic that me, raynare, mittelt, kalawarner not to mention a lab and a training room.

Zack:(anime tears and grin) THANKS YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU!(spread his arm wide long to hug them)

Rias: so what are we waiting for, let's get moved in.

As they enter the house is big enough space and some amazing it is.

Zack:(looking around) Gotta say rias, you and your people are pro with some nice touch.

Rias: why thank you zack.

As they unpack someing is knocking on the door.

Issa: i'll get it!

She goes to the door and she open it to reveal a man wearing a brown dress coat and paints and a blue tie and wearing glasses and the woman wearing a pearl neckless, a light pink dress shirt, a pink coat and skirt with a red corsage and they both have brown hair and eyes.

Issa: Mom! Dad!

Issa's dad: hi there issabella! Come here and give your old man a hug. (she come up and hugged his dad)

Issa: What you two doing here?

issa's mom: well we hired form zech saying that you are moving in with this ben, so we decided to move in with you.

Issa:(Eyes wide) WHAT!?

Issa's mom: not a word young lady, we can't leave are only daughter you know.

Issa's dad: so where is this ben?

Ben: I'm right here (offered his hand) ben tennyson, nice to meet you.

Issa's mom: (shack his hand) well it's very nice to meet you ben, my name is rose hyoudou.

Issa's dad: (shack his hand) and my name is Thomas hyouodou, it's very nice to meet my daughter's boyfriend

Issa's dad: (shack his hand) and my name is Thomas hyouodou, it's very nice to meet my daughter's boyfriend.

Zack:Hahahahaha! That's one way of a good introduction

Issa:(blushing hard)shut up zack !

Zack:(bow to them) Hello mrs. and ms. hyouodou, The name zack Orion and I'm ben's brother like and your daughter's older brother as well

Rose: (giggle)my what a gentleman, thank you for taking care of our daughter, even she is a little perverted.

Zack: (roll his eye while smile)you have no idea.

Issa: (flapping her arms)MOM!

Thomas: well now that's out of the way let's get unpacking every one!

Everyone: yeah!

Issa: (depress cloud) oh man, there goes my chance for some alone time with my benny.

Everyone is getting there belongings into there rooms and in the future more craziness will come for our heroes.


	12. ova 1

**Highschool dxd aliend among devils**

On the building at night with a full moon, issa is chasing after a man.

Issa: hey, you! Wait!

as she spotted him at the door which he jump over issa

Issa: damn it, he's agile.

As the door kicked to show ben.

Ben: hello.

Issa: nice kick benny.

With asia, koneko, akeno and zack a small bug as flying at asia.

Zack: asia!

But koneko shielded her but the bug did nothin, make them confuse as it flew to akeno at it poking her breasts.

Akeno: ara, ara.

Zack: the fuck?(eye twitch)

Asia: akeno!

Akeno: ara, ara why is targeting...(moan) only my breasts.

Asia: B-Because you have big ones stand out?

Zack growl as he shot it with his holy pistol as the bug is dead on the ground.

Zack: (turn to akeno) Did you let this pest poke you your breasts on purpose?

Akeno: maybe~.

Back with ben and issa they are chasing the man and he ran pass a door.

Issa: alright he's cornered.

The man got outside and on the stares and rias appeared on the stares.

Rias: good evening, stray devil, we've been ordered to exterminate you. After abandoning you master, you ran wild to fulfill your own selfish desires with no regard for decency. Your crime warrents nothing but death. In the name of duke gremory, I'll blast you away.

As the stray devil put up purple force field to protect himself.

Rias: It's futile!

She use her power of destruction force him get pushed.

Rias: Yuuto!

Kiba: roger, president!

Kiba charge at him and slash his arm when he try to make his escape making him fell down. kiba then pointed his blade on the man.

Akeno: oh my, you're already done?

Issa: Akeno! Koneko!

Akeno: we're done too.

Rias: good work.

Koneko: It was weak.(grab the dead bug and throw it)

Zack: It was repulsive pest need to be exterminate.

Ben: So that was this guy's familiar?

Issa: Gross.

Akeno: The Bug kept coming at my breasts for some reason.

Koneko: It was a bug like issa.

Zack: Indeed

Issa: Well, I'm sorry I'm like a bug to you two.

Ben: Your not to me issa.

Issa:(Blushes)Thanks Benny.

Zack:(pull out his holy ax)So can I slice this dick's head off?

As the stray demon shiver in fear senses the intent rage aura from zack.

Rias: now then stray devil, that's checkmate, or are you determined to continue fighting? If you are zack won't hesitate to kill.

Man: n-no, I choose to surrender. Just please get me away from him. (pointed to zack)

Zack: Hmph, fine.

Man: I'm aware I stand little chance against the daughter of the famous gremory family. (start at rias breasts and smiled evilly) I see you have a fine pair o-

Before he can finish his sentence he herd a chainsaw, he turn to see zack with his holy chainsaw with a crazed smile.

Zack: fine pair of what?

Man: nothing! Just a pair of nice shoes she have.

Zack: oh, alright(as he turn to see asia come by) Oh asia.

Asia: everyone…

Zack: are you alright asia?

Asia: Y-Yes. The two of them protected me.

Zack: thank goodness.

Koneko:(blankly) He's like a demon issa.

Zack:(blankly)more like a male version of her.

Issa: HEY!

Rias: Akeno, restrain him and use a magic circle to send hm to the demon world.

Akeno: understood. (raising her hand to cast a spell and giggled) I really would've enjoyed it far more had you resisted.

The spell then wrap the man and the red circle appeared and started to glow.

Rias: go and submit yourself to the verdict of the demon world.

Man:(grin) As long is away from the blue demigod then ok, besides I've done everything I needed to. (disappear with the magic circle)

This make Ben, Zack and Issa speciously of what he meant of doing everything what he done that he needed.

 **In the morning**

Everyone is now in class in there classrooms, issa and ben are thinking about last night.

Issa:(staring at the window) _compared to kiba and akeno, I still have a ways to go._

Issa:" I've done everything I needed to " huh?

Ben: something in your mind issa.(caught issa attention)

Issa: Oh ben, yes, still thinking about that stray devil and what we found.

Ben: yeah, I know.

 **Flashback**

Issa, rias, zack and ben are inside what looks like a room full of chemistry sets.

Issa: Wh-What the hell is this?

Akeno: a research laboratory, it seems. According to the report, he was preforming a certain experiment here night after night.

Rias: documents that seem important will be sent to the demon world. The rest should be destroyed.

 **Flashback end**

Issa: What on earth was that stray devil up to?

Ben: We'll find out soon.

Issa: Yeah, he was really fixated on breasts.

Motohama: did you say breasts?!

Ben: Ah great, you two again.

Matsuda: (grab bens uniform) Dame you tennyson! you've accompanied rias-senpai on the way to and from school so much recently and you have our member with you!

Motohama: Not just that! I heard you were walking with them arm in arm! That is simply outrageous!

Issa: hey calm down, Matsuda, Motohama.

Ben: _I better not to them that Asia, Rias, Kala, Ray, Mittelt and Akeno are living with me and Zack even how rias and I are close._

Issa: Well she like a big sis to me, after all.

Ben: Even issa and are pretty good with some relationship as well.

Zack:(walk by)I see rias as a little sister to me.

Matasuda: damn, you're acting like a huge snob!

Ben: I'm not!

Motohama: You've delighted in rias-senpai's voluptuous breasts, haven't you?

Ben blushes, even issa's jealousy to wish that ben touch hers, zack hit Matasuda and Motohama's head leave bump.

Zack: Get one with it or smash your head some more(raising his fist)

Matasuda: ok, oh and speaking of boobs, issa, did you know?

Issa: know what?

Matasuda: A lot of girls have been skipping school or leaving early recently.

Issa: is there some odd disease going around?

Motohama: No, they were only diagnosed with anemia.

Ben: Anemia?

Motohama: now here's the puzzling part. The girls affected have one thing in common. They all have huge boobs.

Issa: H-Huge boobs?

Motohama: indeed. This is based on my data of every girl in the school. There's no mistake!

Matasuda: At this rate… all big breasted girls are going to disappear from this school!

Zack: Disappear?

Ben: from this school?

Issa: A disease that only affects girls with big boobs, huh?

 **Timeskip**

In the clubroom that Rias and Asia prepare lunch for the 2 heroes as they fee them.

Rias: benny~, open up~!

Ben open his mouth and eat the meatball.

Ben: Mmm~, this is good.

Rias: is it?

Ben: Yeah, the mouth watering, savory taste! Even the seasoning is just right too, is really the best

Rias:(smile)I'm glad to hear that.

Asia: um, here z-zack. (hold out a box lunch to zack)

Zack: For me?

Asia: yes, (blushes)y-you don't mind if I-I can feed you?

Zack:(grin)Knock yourself out Asia.

Asia blushed harder and was shaking on feeding zack.

Zack: asia, is okay just take a deep breath and calm down alright.

Asia take a deep breath then begin feed him.

Asia: okay zack, say ah.

Zack: ah.

Zack then ate the meatball and smiled.

Zack:(cheerful smile)Wow! It's really good! Did you made this?

Asia: Y-Yes I did.

Zack: this is great!

Asia: Y-You think so?

Zack:(chuckle ehile grin) yeah, you can be a great wife someday and I'll love your cooking Asia.

That made Asia blush harder but smiled and hugged his arm and snuggled it.

Asia: Thank you zack, your so sweet.

Zack: ah is nothing.

Burst out of the door is raynare and issa.

Issa: benny I have some of my lunch for you to try.

Raynare: You gotta try one of my cooking zacky.

As they stop to see rias and asia who feed ben and zack already as jealousy glared at rias and asia.

Issa: RIAS!

Raynare: ASIA!

Rias give a smug look at issa and asia just stick her tongue at raynare.

Asia: I-I wont lose to you Raynare.

Rias: Same here, and you too Issa.

Raynare: anyway, here zacky.

Feeding him some egg roll as he took a bite of it.

Zack: woah! This is very tasty ray!

Issa: and here benny. (feeding him octopuse-style hotdogs)

Ben: Mmm, this is good.

Akeno: Ara, the four of you guys looks so lovey-dovey even though it's just lunchtime(set up the tea for them)

Rias:(smile)since I'm staying at his house, making lunch is the least I can do.

Asia: I agree with rias.

Then a small magic circle appear on the table then a holographic Grayfa appeared.

Issa: Grayfa!

Rias: So that stray demon was an alchemist who was working with goblins?

Grayfia: Yes, and we've discovered a related issue.

Rias: issue?

Grayfia: It seems he's synthesized a chimera from a carnivorous plant and a demon world dragon in his laboratory, and released it in this town.

Asia: U-um what is a chimera?

Akeno: It's a monster made up of different creatures.

Issa: M-Monster?

Ben: That explains it.

Rias: About what Benny?

Ben: At class the 2 pervs said about something of girls who disappear from school.

Zack: And don't remember a thing so we're guessing that the chimera is behind this.

Rias: I see. The carnivorous plant aspect shouldn't be a big problem, but the dragon aspect will be a pain to deal with.

Issa's thoughts: dragons ebody powers unique to those of demons or angles. I remember grayfa saying something like that.

Grayfia: That's it for now, I'll contact you again if there are any updates.

Rias: all right, thank you.

as the magic circle disappeared kiba and koneko came through the door.

Kiba: Buchnou, we've returned.

Koneko: we're back, (koneko spotted ben's lap then she zooms in and sit on his lap) mine.

Zack: I have a hunch that I'll be next(kuroka teleport out of nowhere and sit on his lap)I know it.

Rias: (try not to yell at koneko) good work. I can tell from your faces that you found something.

Kiba: yeah, we tracked it down. It's likely after the girls of this school.

Issa: girls?

Ben: Well let's go, (turn to zack)ready Z?

Zack: Right behind you bro(turn to kuroka)want to come kuroka?

Kuroka: Of course nya!

Raynare: I'm coming as well!

 **At night**

Everyone is out in the night looking for what kiba and koneko found, zack and ben are back in there usual clothes.

Issa: Then the rumor that many girls suddenly got sick is…

Rias: That's right. The problem is that we picked up traces of magic in those girls.

Issa: magic?!

Rias: It bothered me, so I had yuuto and koneko search in secret.

Then they saw a giant plant with a rose on the top.

Asia: Is it a plant goblin?

Rias: No, this is…

The rose open to reveal a gold color dragon head.

Issa: A Dragon?!

Zack: Looks like ugly here gonna revealed it doin,(sniffing it)I don't like it on bit.

Rias: this must be the one Grayfia was talking about. That saves me some trouble.

Then everyone spotted two girls walking with hypnotized eyes, it's murayama and katase in there pajamas.

Ben: huh?

Issa: they're girls from me, benny and zacky's class, katase and Murayama.

Ben: by the tell of their eyes, the beast must save some hypnotic spell.

The plant dragon then move his vines and moph them into flower-like things and they suck on there breasts as they moan.

Asia: I-It's moving.

Rias: It's sucking out their life energy.

Issa: how dare-

Rias: hold on isa

Issa: But Buchnou

Kiba: Judging from past cases, it won't kill them.

Rias: So let's wait and see for a bit.

Ben: okay, but zack doesn't look like the person to wait for what happening.(tuck his thumb to zack)

Everyone turn to see zack as his teeth gritting , his right hand squeeze into a fist so hard it make bubble noise as magma erupt a little with smoke coming out as his eyes glows pure red and a dark reddish and black aura.

Koruka: calm down zacky.

As she hug his arm and kiss his cheek which make asia pouted cutely and raynare glared at the nekomata.  
As zack's fist turn back to normal and aura died down as his eyes flashes back to normal.

Zack: (breath in and calm down a little) thanks kuro.

Katase and Murayama turn to each other and then walk away into the forest.

Kiba: they're unsteady, but they seem okay. It seems it put a spell on the targeted girls and made them come here every night.

Akeno: and it sucks out their life energy for nourishment?

Issa: I-Is that really possible?

Zack:(pull out his holy pistol)possible enough to kill it.

Ben: I agree.(green energy glow from his hand)

Rias: in any case (confronting the beast)since we found it, it's luck is ran out.

As the chimera turn and looked at rias and the group, it attacks rias as she dogged it ben and zack charged in and they start firing at the dragon the chimera roar try to hit them but they dodge it as so do issa.

Asia: Zack-san! Issa!

Rias: Don't let your guard down. Commence attack! (cast her spell)

Akeno: okay, president! (change into her thunder priestess outfit and strike lightning at the vines)

Koneko: I'll kick its ass.

Kiba: a threat to the peace of the school needs to be brought down! (slashing the vines down)

Raynare: Let's do this (throw many light spears to destroy the vines)

Kuroka: Right behind nya !(sent an energy blast with her senjustu at the vines)

Issa: All right, here it goes! (bring out her boosted gear) Boosted gear!

As the plant dragon's vines made a shield to block issa's attack as shocked as she dodge another vines attack

Issa: This creature's pretty smart.

As koneko break the vines, kiba slashing it more as the vines keep regenerate as Kuroka and Rias blastedit again but keep regenerate.

Issa: there's no end to these!

Kuroka: Damn it! It's recovering faster than we damage it!

Rias: It's full potential has been brought e air and soil of the human world, along with the life energy of the students must provide the optimal conditions for it.

Asia: Will everyone be all right?

Zack: Don't worry asia, everything be alright.

As the ground erupt vines around asia as she scream.

Zack: Asia!

As the vines got rias as well.

Ben: Rias.

Zack: Alright time to-

As many vines got zack and wrapped around his body except his head to put on a squeeze him tight so the plant keep him occupied even got akeno, koneko, raynare and kuroka, even was gonna get issa but ben tackle her in safety.

Issa: thanks ben.

Ben: yeah(look at his trapped friends)shit!

As the vines open flower mouth to suck Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, and Kuroka.

Rias: Wh-What is this?

Koneko: This again?

Akeno: Oh my, these tentacles are perverted!

Zack: let me go you plant dick!

Kuroka: Nya! Not there!

Raynare: Only my zacky can touch them!

Zack:(growling)stop touching my girlfriend's bastard!

Ben: E-Even akeno, koneko, raynare and kuroka?! We can't attack them along zack.

Issa: Damn it! What shall we do?(as issa eyes wide seeing the girl's attire started to melt)

Akeno: Oh my, this is a problem.

Koneko: I don't like this slimy stuff.

Kuroka: Ah! My clothes!

Raynare: let me go!

Asia: Slippery stuff is eating away my clothes!

Rias: this slippery… slimy fluid… It seems to melt clothes!

Kiba: Can't you use your powers to fight back?

Rias: I can't! I can't get my destruction spell to start!

Akeno: I can't generate lighting either.

Rias: koneko, can't you and your sister break free with your powers either?

Koneko: it's just too slippery.

Kuroka: even I can't generate my flames this way.

Raynare: same goes for me.

Ben: Is that gooey fluid making it impossible to use magic?

Issa: At this rate...everyone will become naked!(a pervy smile)this quite...No, this is really big deal !

Ben:(blushing red) Issa don't just watch!

Rias: Fight too!

Issa:(snapped out of her pervyness and activate her boosted gear)Dragon...

As the chimera let go asia and koneko the vines throw them ben then make two green hands and catches them.

Koneko: thanks.

Asia: thank you ben

Ben: no problem

Rias: Why did it only let asia and koneko go?

Zack: yeah I was wondering it too.

Akeno: I-It's focusing it's attacks on my breasts, it's extracting my life energy from them.

Kuroka: m-me too(moan) I can feel my nipples being suck.

Raynare: no! Stop!

Rias: w-what an indecent movement, no!

Then the chimera feel a dead aura from the left, it turn to see zack getting mad.

Zack: You got a lots of nervs to (the vine shut zack's mouth)

As the chimera huff him then continue sucking which he grin and chuckle a little make zack mad.

Issa: W-Wow! This is such a wonderful- I mean lewd- I mean, fearsome attack!

Ben: huh?

Issa: It attach itself to woman's boobs and suck out their life energy!

Kiba: but why breasts

Issa: Don't ask the obvious! I too would love to glue myself to ben with my breasts and let him suck me up! Including buchnou! (Raised her fist in glory)

Ben:(blushes) now not the time with that?

Asia: Don't sympathize with the monster!

Issa: I'm not sympathizing, I'm hurting with jealousy right now ! You damn chimera!

Ben and asia: that's no good either!

Kiba: The girl who were reported sick all had plump chest

Issa:(eyes wide)I see now! So this monster only preys on...big breasts girls!

Rias: D-Don't stand there in awe and b-benny don't look as well do somethi-(moan)

Suddenly a small magic circle appeared of a hologram grayfia again in front to rias.

Grayfia: your a high-class devil lady, don't let out obscene scream like that.

Rias: grayfia! Just report any updates! No!(her nipples being suck again)

At chimera draws life energy out of big-breasted woman.

Rias: I know that! I'm being subjected to that as we speak!(moan)

Grayfia turn around to the plant dragon.

Grayfia: And it has another special ability.

As zack's ear perk up of hearing everything grayfia's said.

Grayfia: that stray demon said…

 **Flashback**

The stray devil chained up.

Stray devil:(in tears) if all woman in the world get big boobs, not only they all live in comfort, but man's true dreams can take flight! Small boobs are a cardinal sin! I'll make the entire world big-breasted! Boobs and peace!

 **Flashback end**

Grayfia: end of quote.

Ben: talk about being a pervert.

Issa: B-Boobs... and... peace!(close her eyes raising her fist)what a...

Ben:(crossing his arm and nodded)I know issa.

Issa:(clap her hands and in tears) what a magnificent dream!

Ben:(eyes wide turn to her)what?!

Issa: I can't believe he had such a wonderful ambition! It takes ultimate the ultimate creature to save to save woman who agonize over their breast size!

Ben: that explain why the creep look at rias' breasrs and his bug went to akeno's as well

Issa: his incredible attachtment to boobs give him courage! He made his dream come true even defying if it master! (tears drop of joy)I admire him!

As koneko pick up the tree as her red aura show as issa looked feared

Koneko: small breasts are sins, small breasts are(she stop as her eyes wide as horror make her drop the tree)

Ben: what's wrong koneko?(koneko zoom behind ben as she point to zack)

Koneko: (shaking a lot and stuttered)z-zack's eyes, it become pitch black...a-as a void.

Zack's eyes narrow as cracks on his eyes and he bite ths vines off make the chimera roar in pain as they see zack's razor deadly teeth and his aira is darker and green.

Ben: oh no.

Kiba: I'm afraid zack gonna blow.

Asia: I-I kinda feel bad for the plant monster! E-Even it is a pervert.

Koneko: scary...

Ben: guys, let's slowly backing and(seeing issa running in front to the chimera)issa wait!

Issa: I'm sorry benny! But I can't allow it to be harmed!

Ben: that's not the point!

Kiba: what do you mean?

Issa: Buchnou!

Rias: W-What is it?

Issa: Let this creature go!

Ben: why?!

Issa: I think this is a great chimera that will fulfill the dream of all man and woman!

Rias: I can't believe your perverted urges kicked in at a time like that!

Raynare: who side she on?!

Kuroka: This is troublesome.

Akeno: Ara, Ara this problematic.

Issa:(throw her arms out in tears but wipe it off)with this, flat-chested girls won't have to suffer anymore! and in line with what the stray devil said, those with big breasts will give men or woman the strength to step forward! So let me defend you.

as the chimera just stared at her and grab her

Ben: Issa!

Issa: No! I want to defend you not being part of you (as she moan when the vines flower suck her b*** as her clothes melted)

As a huge earthquake begin to shake

Rias: W-What it's going on?!

Ben: (turn to zack with koneko hanging on his chest) zack's going on. No pun intended.

Everyone turn to zack and see that the vines started to burn deadly of his dead aura as it burst as zack landed on the ground. He quickly speed slice the vines off of rias, akeno, raynare kuroka and Issa who landed on the ground.

Zack: Kill. Must kill that...PLAAAAAANNNTTT!

He then split him self into three, zack prime change his arms, and legs into black-ghost but leave his head and torso, then long spike blades burst out from his back and he put his hoodie on and yellow eyes and a pumpkin mouth smiling appeared in the hood, zack 2 and 3 slap there trixes and change into a large musculature white moth and white iguana with black and blue turtle suit, they both have red scars and have the ultimatrix on the moths blue belt and the iguana's chest.

?: **POSITIVE ARTICGUANA!**

?: **POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

Then zack prime roared loud making rias, issa and the chimera terrified. But what shocked as zack not only as right now in his ghost form as Positive big chill and postie articguana slap their ultramateix symbol, P. big chill then change his color to yellow on the chest and wings, black on the body with red spots and the ultimatrix grow four spikes, then P. articguana grow a Glaser on his back with two cannons, and his armor change to white and light blue and he grow a mustache and the ultimatrix is on the Glaser and has four spikes.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE ARTICGUANA!**

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

As the two ultimate forms aliens eyes glows red as dark aura and fog surrounding them.

Issa: B-Benny...W-What's happening to these two A-Aliens?!

Ben: (eyes wide) holy shit, there turning into their own ghost form just like zack!

 **Then the dark fog cleared and P. Ultimate big chill has holes on his wings, a right skull showing with a blue fire on his eye socket, his left rib cage showing and his blade bone grow at his left ara ,his teeth is sharp and U. P. Articguana has cracked armor and his ice bones are shoing on his arms and his rib cage and ice bones are on the Glaser with two more cannons and paler light blue skin.**

 **?: UNDEAD ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**

 **?: UNDEAD ULTIMATE ARTICGUANA!**

Issa:(eyes wide) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hugged tight ben) THAT IS ZACK TURN INTO?!

Ben:(eyes wide) I don't know! This is my first time seeing this!

Koneko: AAAAAAAHHHHH!(run fast at the tree and hide up top)

Asia:(shaking a lot) Z-Z-Zack-san?

Raynare:(hugging Asia in fright) M-My zacky can do that?

Rias: this new power that zack found is terrifying.(hiding behind Ben)

Akeno: oh my, this will be bad for the chimera~.(smiling but really afraid as she sweat a little)

Kuroka:(eyes wide in horror) zacky, what has happen to you?

Kiba: I-I think I just pee a little.

The chimera tried to regrow his vines but they keep on burning and not growing back, he turn to the three undead zacks and started to sweat.

The chimera tried to regrow it vines but they keep on burning and not growing back, it turn to the undead zack and his 2 undead ultimate aliens who narrow there eyes of a glared at it with lots of hate and death which make the plant dragon started to sweat a lot as it move back a little.

Zack: (soft but dark and erie voice)No...there's no **escape**.

Then Undead ultimate big chill charge at it and slash more vines making it scream, then he bit the part of it torso off as it roar to mercy then undead ultimate big chill blew a blackish and blue fire as part of the body frozen frostbite as undead ultimate big chill chuckle sent chills to everyone spines.

U. U. Big chill: My Black fire so cold it burn to death.(he nodded to Undead ultimate articguana)

U. U. articguana then points his cannons at the plant and start blasting at it and leaving ice on the body but the head is untouched.

Zack: it's time to end this foolishness.

He then jump up and bring out three magic circles, one blasted holy thunder, one blasted rias's destruction magic and the last one is ice with dark energy mixed together. U. U. big chill and Articguana both jump up and blasted there ice-fire/ ice-lightning attacks at the chimera.

Zack, U. U. big chill and Articguana: **TWILIGHT ICE AGE OF EXTINCTION!**

Then they hit the head and destroyed it making a brief snow scene, all three of them change back and merge as one again, he turn to the group as they all are frighten from zack.

Zack: well that is done,(dusted his hand while smile)I feel munch better(turn around to the group title his head even make them flinch as he raised his eyebrow)what's the matter guys? You look like you seen death.

Kuroka: Z-Z-Zacky? Are you, you?

Zack: well of course I am kitty. Who else you think I am? zs'skayr?(remove his hood as it show his eyes still glowing but is green instead to the left eye and red on the right eye)

Ben: um zack, why is your eyes in a different colors?

Zack: wha? oh yeah ! (he grin sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head) because I'm using the half ability of black ghost power like m arms(wiggle his arms) and my legs(wiggle his legs), even black ghost is a man beast combine of my ghost form and my dead beast form.

Rias:A-A-And what about your aliens forms ?

Koneko: T-To scary...(land down from the tree ad behind ben as well)

Zack: Well thanks of training not only I can go ghost while as human, as I ask myself this.(turn back to normal) "Geez, I wonder if can do it as a human, why not an alien" So I can go ghost while at alien or ultimate and even a new power upgrade from and changes of the appearance except ghostfreak, howler, snare-oh, frankenstrike and whampire I guess.

Then every girl change into there new uniforms/clothes and ben is holding the still shaking koneko.

Rias: okay, let's head back.

Issa: hold on! President! Akeno! As promised, your wonderful breasts are bens for the night!

Ben: WHAT?!

Zack: koneko can you please.

Koneko: ok.

She then pick her up and barred her to the ground leaving her head out.

Issa: zack! What the hell?!

Zack sent a duplicate as the real zack went off

Zack 2: Don't think I forgotten you try to defend that abomination and trying to insult my asia cause her chest?(as he brought a holy spinning blade)

Issa:(anime tears) GUYS HELP ME!

Rias: Don't worry, you have zack to keep you company (get down on her down and patted her head)I'm sorry issa but reflect your action for tonight,(getting back up) let's head back everybody.

Issa: Ben! Aisa!

 **Highschool dxd aliens among devils**

Everyone is now in the club room and kuroka is sleeping on zack's lap and fuyu is laying on his arm with raynare on the other, blaze is sitting next to him while hugging ben's arm with koneko on his lap. Issa and asia are standing in front of rias.

Rias: you want to observe others working?

Issa: yes. Asia and I want to see if we are doing our jobs as demons properly.

Rias: True. It could be beneficial to the two of you since you're new.

Issa: D-Do we have permission, then?

Rias: but only if… you don't interfere with their work. Don't trouble the client either. Understood?

Issa and asia: yes ma'am!

Ben: Alright issa!

Zack: Good luck asia!

 **Timeskip**

Issa: playing games together, making supper, and preforming a massage?

Asia: I get summoned a lot for stuff like playing cards, too.

Ben: I didn't know you played games koneko.

Koneko: you didn't ask.

Zack: (chuckle) burn.

Rias: it just goes to show how peaceful demons' lives and jobs are nowadays.

Issa: are they really?

Rias: but you are in luck. I've been commissioned to do some substantial work tonight. It'll be a great opportunity for you.

Asia: we get to observe you, president?

Issa: if they asked her personally, it must be a pretty big deal! B-But is it all right?

Rias: of course. Tag along, you two benny.

Ben: why me?

Zack:I'm tag along as well, hope something interesting. Kuroka, fuyu you coming?

Kuroka and fuyu: yes!

Blaze: hey! Don't leave me out this I'm coming to.

 **Timeskip**

They all appeared in some sort of museum filled of Egyptian items.

Asia: where are we?

Zack: we're in a museum and if I have to guess we're in the Egyptian area.

Ben: Sweet.

?: oh, gremory-san.

Walking towards them is a man with brownish hair wearing a lab coat with a blue tie and light blue shirt and black paints.

Rias: good day, professor. I am here to fufill your request.

Professor: oh, it's much appreciated!

Rias: this is professor nishiura. He researches ancient civilizations from around the world.

The group are now in a room with a black sarcophagus in the middle of the room.

Issa: what that?

Kiba: looks like an ancient sarcophagus.

Nishiura: it's a valuable historical artifact we excavated from some ancient ruins.

Asia: (hugging herself) it's giving me the shivers!

Rias: indeed. The coffin is emitting a certain aura.

Zack: hey ben I'll be right back, need to go.

Ben: ok.(nodded)

As zack went to the bathroom, the group spotted one of the hieroglyphics that they are the shape of, breasts?

Ben: what the heck?

Nishiura: let me tell you what is says. "only a beautiful demon woman with large breasts shall awaken me!"

Ben: ok is everything all around here revolve in breasts in this dimension?

Blaze: maybe, if there pervs.

Nishiura: to summarize, he wants to be awoken by a beautiful female demon with big boobs!

Issa: that's way to short! Well, it make sense that he wants to be awakened by a beautiful demon with big boobs, though.

Kiba: it makes sense to you?

Koneko: it's issa we're talking about here.

Nishiura: by the way, the researchers who've been cursed were all dirty middle-age men.

Kiba: meaning middle-aged men can't touch the coffin? That makes sense too.

Rias: in any case, let me examine it.

As she look at the hieroglyphics and looking closer, she touch the coffin with her breasts and it started to glow.

Rias: what's happening?!

Nishiura: oh, just as I thought! The coffin opens when a female demon close enough!

The coffin slides open and purple mist release it reveals a mummified man with with Egyptian stuff.

Blaze: A Mummy huh?

Kuroka: Something odd I senses.

Fuyu: Me too.

Rias: be careful issa.

Issa turn to rias of what she said then the mummy's eye open and issa started to shake and move differently.

?: who roused me from my slumber?

Ben: that's not issa.

Kiba: he must've taken over your body.

Ben: gee you think kiba?

Rias: I'm the one who woke you up. Good evening, mummy man.

?:(his/her eyes show red) my name is Unas! As a noble priest, I perform ceremonial magic! I must thank you for waking me!

Zack came back from the bathroom and see issa doing a weird pose.

Zack: Let me guess, Issa been possessed by a legendary five thousands year old mummified guy

Ben:(nodded) yep.

Zack:(facepalm and sigh)Hey toilet wrapper! Enough with the stupid pose already, you make issa look more ridiculous then usual.

Unas: I am afraid I cannot abide by your request! I would withdraw if my soul could rest in peace upon returning to this cursed body, but, alas, it can not!

Zack:(shaking his head in disappointed) your pathetic.

Unas: silence! It happened when I attempted to summon a high ranking demon to advance my sorcery!

Rias: a high ranking devil? Who was it?

Unas: you'll be surprised when you hear this. It was a female relative of grand duke agares!

That shocked the devils but not blaze, fuyu, kuroka, ben, zack and raynare.

Akeno: grand dukes are second in authority right below kings.

Uras: but before I could even negotiate, that demon sealed my body along with most of my powers! Thus I had no choice but to enter a long slumber!

Kiba: you got cursed instead?

Akeno: I wonder how that happened.

Uras: as long as I am under the curse, I won't return this body!

Zack: I can smell a lair here(frown)

As uras looked at his new body of female and smirk.

Uras: (grabbing his/her chest and feeling them) nice~.

Zack: ok I'm killing him! (/as koneko and fuyu hold him down)

Ben: Why you! (kiba and raynare hold him down too)

Which Uras laugh at them even zack the most as he/she make his/her skirt flip to view the p***. Koneko, kiba, fuyu and raynare let the 2 heroes goes, then they feel issa's conscious is still there, they use there telekinesis to speak with her.

Ben: **Issa can you hear us?**

Zack: **we're speaking to you telepathically.**

Issa: **benny, zack, help me! This creep is making me doing stuff that I didn't mean it!**

Ben: **don't worry issa we'll figure a way.**

Zack: **and he's enjoy feeling your breasts, and flip your skirt.**

Issa:(growl) **zack if I get my body back, can you kill that creep?**

Zack:(smile sadist) **with pleasure.**

Rias:(flick her hair with her hand)well, fine. I can't afford to let you take the body of my precious underlings. Sorcerer Unas, I will lift your curse!

Uras: I take it that you're quite a powerful demon yourself. Then I shell rely on you, red-haired lady.

Rias: so what specifically d I have to do?

Uras: there are three curses placed on me. The power of beautiful demon is necessary to lift it.

He/she then pull out two skimpy dance costumes, one gold and pink and one with black and yellow on it.

Uras: put these costumes on and dance before me!

Ben: (glared at him/her)where the fuck did you get that dance costume?!

Zack:(cross his arm) Did you have to hidden it in your coffin for expecting some girl to wear it dude?

Rias: very well. I just need to put that on and dace, yes?

Uras:(point at kuroka) and you can lady, you will dace for me too.

Zack: WHAT?!

Kuroka: ok, ok, and this will give me the chance to dance for zacky~(wink at zack)

Zack: Ah Bloody hell!

Ben: haha man never expect that huh zack?

Zack:(turn to him) oh really, like rias enjoy dancing for issa's sake but for you as well.

Rias:(eye's sparkle) did you say dancing for benny?

Ben: a crap.(slumped down as zack grin)

Issa's conscious: **That damn mummy! Making me jealous that rias gonna dance for my benny!**

They put on the costumes and started to belly dance, the professor and uras are enjoying the dance while ben is trying to avoid the dance and zack is blushing

Ben: Oh god.

Zack: I feel funny as shit and(eye twitching as spikes pop out of his back while zack's almost turn pitch black)...angry at the same time.

After the dance is done one of the seals on the coffin's cover disappeared.

Rias: that's the crest of grand duke agares, all right.

Uras: looks like one of agare's curses has been lifted!

Akeno: there's still two to go.

Uras: lifting the next curse requires the kiss of a female demon.

Girls WHAT!?

Zack's arm shaking make ura turn around too see him.

Uras: why are you shaking mortal? Fear?

Ben: is not fear dude.

As zack's right arm burst out black ghost arm making him jump and took a fear pose.

Ben: it's anger. pure anger.

Uras: what the hell?!

Zack: I will pluck your soul out from issa's body and eat it HOLE!

As raynare hugged zack from behind make him stop still as asia hug his right arm.

Asia: zack please calm down, I don't like it either for what uras saying.

As zack felt calm down a little which he close his eyes then take a deep breath and his right arm return back to normal.

Zack: okay.  
Uras: a-anyway you! (point at koneko which give his/her attention) you've been watching me intently for a while.

Koneko: I was trying to figure out whether it was your stare or the possessed issa's stare that was lustful. that's why I was observing closely.

Uras: I don't think so! I felt it! You looked at me with romantic interest!

Ben :the hell he does.

Uras: therefore, I'd like you to life the next curse!

Koneko: no. (hugging ben's arm) my first will belongs to benny.

Ura: hmm(look at fuyu and pointed at her)you ! You will do or else I won't leave this body!

Fuyu: Ok, BUT! On the check.

Uras: no kiss me o-

Fuyu: **ON THE CHECK OR SO HELP ME I'LL LET ZACK PULL OUT YOUR SOUL AND I WILL FREEZE IT AND LET MY ZACKY EAT IT HOLE!** (turn to zack) please forgive me for doing this.

As fuyu kisses ura's cheek make him/her grin at that, which even issa enjoy it but be more like it if ben do it as zack eyes wide and turn hollow and pitch black as a single tear but is black as it drop down burn a hole to the ground as he look down to the ground sad look.

Fuyu: oh zacky.(walk up to him then hugging him while rubbing his head) I didn't want to kiss him, your my only one who I love with all my heart, and if the curse is lifted, kill that bastard.

Zack:(hiss while gritting his teeth) consider it...done.

Rias: anyway, looks like we cleared the second one.

Uras' s thoughts: one more! Just one more and I can fully revive!

Issa: R-Revive?! This guy, benny, zack! I think I know what he is going to do.

Ben: what is it?

Zack: Lay it on us.

Issa: this uras guy is trying to revive himself and he is lying that he's been cursed.

Uras: the last curse will be the most difficult to lift.

Rias: the most difficult?

Uras: to be exact… (pointed at akeno blaze and raynare) I must motoboat those girls with huge breasts!

Issa's conscious: M-M-Motorboat ?! you sure know your slang for ancient mummy

Ben: Hold it right there! (stop uras as he/she turn and seer at him)

Uras: What is it boy? don't get in the way, you realize is just a step away to lift the cursed right?

Ben: yeah, if there is a curse to lift.(sarcasam)

Uras:Then what are you saying ?  
Rias: what do you mean, benny?

Ben: I'm saying that he is lying about this hole curse fiasco, he just wanted to be revive for all this.(pointed at him/her) The jig is up mummy wannabe!

As everyone shocked and glared at him/her which uras starting sweating as he clear his throat.

Uras: I-I don't know what your talking about.

Rias: I expect that to be the case, could I ask you a one thing?

Uras: what is it?

Rias: How did you get a cursed place on you?

Ben: Yeah, me and zack wanted to know as well.

Uras: the demon I summoned was stunningly beautiful, so I told her my wish to marry… I mean, to have her as my slave!

Zack: your really pathetic mummy.

Rias: that is pretty ridiculous. When you're dealing with a grand duke's relative, you need an appropriate wish and reward. No wonder she bust into a rage.

Ben: kind of like when zack having his moments.

As everyone see zack walking slowly as his under his sleeves slide as he grab his holy machete

Rias: Zack wait! t-

Zack caught off rias and everyone frozen of there movement since zack raised his hand as uras is starting to shake and so do issa

Ben: Alright mummy boy! Cause your about to be history(pounding his fist as uras laugh at him)

Uras: (smirk) fine then I won't leave this body a-

As ben and everyone eyes widen in horror as they shiver make uras confuse.

Uras: what?

Ben and everyone point behind him as uras turn around to see zack who have a hood on with glowing yellow eyes and a smile raising his holy machete make him/her eyes wide and shaking.

Uras: Holy shi-

Before he/she can continue zack slammed and slice uras soul out of issa's body and sent them both flying crashing throw walls. The mummy then stand up and the head is revealed, he has tan skin with black hair with a gold cobra on his fore head, he has two dreadlocks and a beard.

Uras: ugh, that leaves a mark. (turn to zack and ben) very well you and your friend are going to die!

Ben: Issa you okay?

Issa: yeah, hey, I got my body back, (hugs ben) yay! Also ow!(rubbing her head)

Kiba: G-Guys, zack getting scary again(as zack turn to his ghost form)

Uras then wack his with his stick but it shaken him then zack 's left turn into black-ghost and punches him in the gut and send hem flying and crash to the wall

uras: what is he?! he's not human!

Zack: You force kuroka to dance for your amusement, try to force fuyu to kiss you! And touching my first girlfriend raynare's breasts?!... I've never been so angry, IN ALL MY FUCKING LIFE?!

Issa: I'm glad that creep out of my body, b-but I kinda feel bad for him now

Uras: W-What are you?!

Zack: never fight a demigod before? Even ben is one too.

Uras:(eyes wide) A DEMIGOD?! A half god half human?! BUT HOW?!

Zack: none of your shit ass business(he grin sadist) time to show you a real pro of a mummy work when you disturb him.(he slap his ultramatrix of a blue flash engulf him)

He then change into snare-ho but his color is different, he has white bandages, black and blue gantlets, leg pieces and pharaoh hat, has red on his neck piece and has the ultmatrix on his blue belt, this surprised the professor.

?: **POSITIVE SNARE-HO!** But wait, there's more...cause I'm gonna show a true cursed your gonna have.

His eyes glows red and then black mist covered his body.

Ben: Oh no.

Issa: Not again...(hold ben tightly)

Blaze: What again?

Fuyu: What is zacky doing?

Ben: you'll see.

Then black mist covered his body and then the fog vanishes to reveal that his eyes are glowing and the lines are glowing two, his raps are worn out and rip and his mummy wrapped mask unfurl revealing a skeleton jaw with rotted out flesh.

?: hey hello to **UNDEAD SNARE-HO!** (roar like a mummy but scary and make things shake)

The professor was shocked and frighten to see zack change into undead snare-oh, raynare was surprise to see that her boyfriend can do that again as she almost scream, fuyu is a little worried about his new transformation and cover her eyes of seeing the horror mummy, ben is started to get scared a little, issa and Rias hugs ben tight again and couldn't let go, akeno is getting frighten a little, kiba has wet his pants again, koneko is hiding behind ben, blaze was surprised to see zack can make snare-oh a real living nightmare make her sweat in fear, kuroka is covering her mouth of fear and worry about zack after this, uras is shaking in terror in the glimps of an actual mummy, asia is getting scared.

Undead snare oh: Time to finished something that the female demon should've done, now suffer the curse...

he stretch his arm to wrapped around uras then slammed him many times, punching him in the face and throw him at the wall and uras try a spell to blast him but undead snare oh who kept walking like nothing as the blast keep went throw him.

Uras: G-Get away from me! Get away!

Undead snare oh:(growl)Now your soul will be mine to devour flesh worm!

Then he open his jaw and everything started to shake again, as his chest wraps open and it shows an endless hole of teeth, then there voices of souls with chains in there hands. Uras tried to make a run for it but he got wrapped by the legs and fell to the ground, his soul got dragged out and the soul try to grab on to something but with no effort as the souls started to pull he started to scream being dragged.

Uras:(tears) NO, NO! NOT LIKE THIS, NOT LIKE THIS! HELP ME PLEASE!

But it was to late the chains pulled hard as uras'soul it's out of his body and uras got eaten hole, then the wraps on his mouth and chest close and he burped.

Undead snare-ho: excuse me.

The body started to turn old and then dust and blown away, professor was feared by the scene, kiba is standing like a statue, kuroka and raynare is hugging each other and shaking a little, fuyu turn into her fox form and start to whimper, ben, issa and koneko are hugging each other and shaking a little fast then the others, akeno is a little turn on but scared a little, asia is hiding behind a pillar, rias are shocked to see that, blaze is standing like a statue.

Undead snare oh: (rubbing his stomach)Now that what I called a wrapped up meal hehe.

Issa: Z-Z-Zack, W-W-What did you t-t-to him?

Undead snare oh: Oh I ate his soul and now he's completely dead and it was a satisfied meal.

Fuyu: y-y-you can do that?! (He nodded)Well I didnt mean latterly since I never expected

Blaze: y-yeah and what happen to you a-a-and your alien forms?

As rias explain both blaze and fuyu that he destroyed the plant dragon and kill it's summoner for making the world huge breasts for men everywhere.

Fuyu: ok now I see.

Blaze: me too.

Undead snare oh: honestly rias, first the slime, the plant and now this? Are you trying not to finished thing quickly? (rias laughed nervously then he turn to issa) Keep defending all lewd bastards or things issa, your gonna meet a very mad mummy.

Issa: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-S-Sir.

Fuyu: Zack, are you still in there?

Kuroka: you remember us right.

Undead snare oh turn to them as he grin and give them a thumbs up while chuckle.

Undead snare-ho: yep still me.

They both with raynare all hugged him tight and asia run out and hugs his chest.

Asia: zack-san.

As he change back to snare-oh and back to zack.

Zack:(grin)That went very well.

 **Timeskip**

At night issa, blaze, fuyu, zack, ben and asia are in the clubroom with rias.

Issa: so in the end I guess it's fine to live and work as we have been?

Rias: demons live for a long time, so you can take your time to think about it.

Issa: right!

Zack: let's just hope that there is no more perverted basters out there or there dead.

As kuroka and fuyu kisses both zack's cheeks and raynare kiss him in his mouth as he blushes and calm down as the girls smile while giggling.

Akeno: (walk in the room) president. We received a request to investigate a coffin recovered from some ancient chinese ruins this time.

Issa: could it be a- (felt zacks anger) never mind.

Zack: (frown)and if is a pervy spirit again somebody gonna say hello to undead creeper.

Ben: I really don't want to know what he is packing.

Rias: could you ask another high-class demon to take care if it? The last one was so not worth the trouble. (hmff) I'm not taking any more fishy requests.

Zack: smart choice rias.

Kiba: they'll be for the best.

Kiba is eating noodles in a bamboo water slid and so is zack, ben, koneko and kuroka.

Kuroka: yeah, after all that I just want to live with zacky.

Koneko: I'll be with benny thank you.


	13. Chapter 11

In the morning and ben wakes up to see rias and blaze on his bed naked as his eyes wide open with a nosebleed.

Ben: Rias?! Blaze?! What are you doing here in my bed?

Rias:(smile) oh good morning benny.

Blaze: (smile)oh master, good morning~.

Ben: yeah good morning you two, tell me again why are the both of you are in my bed again?

Rias: I'm sorry, you were gone asleep by the time that I arrived, so I decided to let myself in.

Blaze: the same with me.

Ben: ok but this isn't the main issue.

Rias: oh I couldn't help myself by sleeping with you as a hug pillow.

Ben: ok, this is getting weird all of a sudden. (both blaze and rias got on top of him)

Blaze: we still got some time left benny~ do you think something sexy will deepen our relationship as master and familiar~?

Rias: Actually blaze, (glared at her) He's my fiancee and I will not tolerate cor you to steal him away from me.

Ben: ok, ok girls, just calm down and We can have fun as long we all get along well so I can get to know y'all some more okay?

Rias: of course, but (kissed his forehead) if is there anything that will make you happy, I will do my best~.

Blaze: hey~ don't leave me out of this~.

Issa: (knock on the door) benny! Time to wake up!

Ben: coming issa! 

Rias and Blaze: oh poo.

 **With zack**

Zack has waken up and then he look down to see kuroka and asia who are in there nightgowns and snuggling to him as he smile at them.

Zack: come on girls time to wake up.

Asia: (yawns cutely) oh good morning zack-san.

Zack: morning sunshine and cute nightgown.

Asia: (blushes) th-thank you.

Kuroka: nya~, morning zacky~.(kiss his cheek)

Zack: (chuckle)morning kitty(petting her ear)

Kuroka: nya~, sleep warmly?

Zack: yeah.

Fuyu: (knock on the door) zacky-nii are you up?

Raynare: it's time for breakfast.

Zack: Oh boy breakfast!

The boys and the girls are now eating breakfast in the dinning hall along with issei's parents, akaru and hillbrid

Zack: Morning mom.

Akaru:(cheerful smile) morning zack.

Issa: hi Mom! Dad!

Thomas: morning issa.

Rose: hello issa.

As everybody eats in the table.

Akaru: I'm impress of your cooking rias, even you asia.

Zack: I agree.

Ben: Me too.

Rias: thank you, that's sweet of you benny.

Asia: (blush) th-thank you zacky.

Akaru: I would have done some cooking but you and asia are wonderful help with it.

Rias: helping I only natural miss orian.

Rose: and lets not forget how asia has helped with the cooking and washing the cloths too, you both are so appreciated.

Blaze: I assist with some of the cooking.

Fuyu: even me and raynare helped out right?

Raynare: yes indeed.

Thomas: well how helpful of you guys, even my daughter as well.

Issa:(blushes while smile) um y-yeah.

Rias: oh pardon me but we are going to host a club meeting here.

Akaru: very well just don't make any funny ideas.

 **Timeskip**

At school ben and zack are talking about there what will happen next and how to get home while issa put her head down on her desk.

Ben: Are you ok issa?

Issa: yeah,(turn to ben) after that BS when down with riser everything is going weird.

Zack: perhaps she finally show her true feelings and the right person who she ever met to you bro.

Matsuda: hey zack what are you two talking about?

Zack: Oh hey pervy 1 and 2.

Matsuda: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Motohama: not now, there has been some odd rumors going around here about you two.

Ben: What odd rumors?

Motohama: one for example that you two are messing around with super hot females and following with certain evil.

Issa: huh?

Ben: What the fuck are you talking about?

Zack: what certain evil?

Matsuda: yeah yeah for real and like uh… you two are using rias, akeno and the new girl raynare secrets and blackmail them for some erotic shit man!

Ben and zack: WHAT?!

Motohama: and on top of that you tow are nothing more then villians, one who turn there perverted eyes to the schools mascot koneko toujou! Said that you ben devour her like a beast!

Girl 3: asia you're hair is like the prettiest ever.

Asia: (smile) oh I don't think so at all.

Girl 5: shut up I would kill for blonde hair like that.

Aika: yeah, and all the boys are enchanted bhy your hair too.

Asia: (tilt her head) they are enchanted?

Matsuda: besides that zack is being a sexual freak around asia!

Matsuda then felt a biggest shiver to his spine that he sweating a lot then turn around slowly to know zack's eyes shadow to show glowing red and cracked his knuckles.

Zack: I'm standing right here(narrow dagger to him)and I'm sorry can you repeat cor what you just said about me?

Motohama: it's nothing, but we're the ones who is spreading those rumors.

Matsuda: snap! If you don't let us what you two know we won't handle this evenness!

Motohama: yeah, and it already been to late see!

Zack: imbeciles!

Matsuda: well not only that we are spreading about girls, we also spreading that you two are gay for kiba and shit!

Motohama: you know that girls are into the stuff?

Then ben and zack slam there fists on there heads hard hard to leaving bumbs.

Ben: reminded issa how do you met them.

Zack: also you two are coming with me now and a little lesson of your stupid gossip. (dragging the perv duo by their shirt somewhere alone)

Motohama and Matsuda: SOMEBODY! SAVE US!

Aika: (turn to ben) so the friendly giant aka the blue knight is punishing those two stooges?

Ben: yeah, it seems that way. So how are you doing aika?

Aika: I'm doing fine thank you for asking ben.

Girl 7: oh poo, the charming gentlemen is talking to aika.

Girl 6: I heard that he and rias are together with more girls by his side including issa.

Girl 3: did he take any advantage?

Girl 6: he didn't, (sigh) it would be wonderful to be with the charming gentlemen~.

Akia: (turn to issa) wow talk about getting popular huh issa? Gotta let your boyfriend get taken by some other girls(teased smile as issa and ben blushes)

issa: wh-wh-wh-what?! I-i-i I don't…

Ben: B-Boyfriend!?

Aika: well it's the talk of the school and what about you asia(turn to asia) do you interest to zack?

She then blush out of nowhere and steam came out of her head.

Asia: u-u-u-u-u-um…

Issa: Now hold on akia, I'm just friendly to ben here.

As she felt something on her left arm.

Issa: so yeah I got to go and do something.

Ben: do you need a hand?

Issa: um(nodded) yes please.

Asia: you do what is it?

Issa: (get near asia's ear) to go see akeno.

Asia: is it you're arm again?

Issa: yeah.

Ben: Hey zack, how the two perv doing?

Zack:(eye smile and a cheerful smile) lets just say that they are thinking about there actions.

From what where the two are they are now all beaten up and knocked out.

Motohama and Matsuda:(anime tears)w-why us?

 **Timeskip**

Issa is now in a towel and naked plus ben is facing away from issa, which he blushing red but man up as he remember what zack told him.

Ben: just do it. (sigh) this is going to bite me in the ass some day.

Then akeno who is in her white rob and it's soaked and taking her orange ribbon off.

Akeno: sorry for the wait.

Ben:(blushes hard while he shake his head)N-No, your good!

Akeno: oh don't worry benny~, now after this we will get started.

Ben: um what?

Akeno:(smile seductive) you'll see~.

Issa:(frown)Hey! I was here first! And aren't you suppose to be helping me of my arm akeno?

Ben: what are you two talking about?

Akeno: oh nothing. let's get started.

Issa: ok, hey aren't you going to use magic?

Akeno: well thee issue is with your dragon spirit.

Ben: what is that?

Akeno: remember her new armor at the rating games? (he nodded) she has a dragon spirit, but I was far powerful then any of us expected. Changing it shape with magic will only effective temporary, sucking through issa's fingers it's the only way to clear it up.

She then suck issa's finger as ben's blushing as issa blush a little on her cheeks and moan. After a few minutes akeno is finished leaving issa very horny.

Akemo: oops, I think I over did it.

Ben: ok well I'm about to…

Akeno: (grabbing bens arm) nah ah, where do you think you're going?

Ben: Akeno!(as issa grab ben's other arm)

Ben: What at-(cut off as issa kiss him on the mouth)

issa is now french kissing ben and she push him to the couch which she break the kiss leaving saliva as ben's blushes hard and admit it felt great.

Ben: issa…

Issa: shut up, every word that comes out from your mouth makes me want you more~, you keep me going and you fight for everyone with nothing in return, for that I am willing to be with you for the rest of my devil years.

Ben's eyes wide as he is awe and speechless, in all he years no girl no matter how munch he try to get back or find one have finally love him. His heart beating faster and then the feelings as it felt warmth that what missing have finally come back to him.

Ben: Issa, there's something I wanna say to you about my feelings.

Issa: what is it ben?

Ben: I use to have love but no matter how much I do, they eventually leave me and I try to set things right, but meeting you, I feel happy for the first time in my life(smile) I love you Issabelle.

Issa: finally! (kissed him again) now that we love each other~, I think it's time to take things up a notch~

Ben:(smirk)you can say that again(fondle her breasts as she moan)

 **lemon start**

As ben is fondle with issa's breasts she took of her towel and made ben's hand rub her pussy making her moan louder as he begin to sucking her nipples as akeno sneak behind ben and touch ben's crotch as this surprise him.

Akeno: you don't think that issa is the only one who loves you benny~?

Ben: you two akeno?

Akeno: yes~, the way you fight, you're charming attitude, kindness, understanding, and a gentlemen~, not to mention a cute one, I want you too benny.(lick's ben ear)

issa is still enjoying ben's touch on her breasts and pussy but she wanted more then rubs, she then unzip bens pants and strip it off to reveal his cock and issa and akeno both lick there lips as both of them licking his cock as he groan and grunt.

Issa: is this the taste of a cock? it's delicious~. (continues liking)

Akeno: I know~ this is divine~.

As the saliva all over ben's cock that he grunting while issa and akeno rubbing there pussy's that ben is ready to burst.

Akeno: oh~? Is benny ready to cum?

Issa: yes he is. Don't stand there, blast us with you're cum~.

Ben: I'm cumming!

He shot a lot of face at them which on their face. They lick the cum and smiled at him.

Akeno: Mmm, delicious but, I still want something more~.

Issa: me too~, make us you're woman~ b~e~n~n~y~.

Ben: Very well.

He duplicate a second ben and akeno tackled him and both her and issa line up their pussys with the two bens dicks.

Issa: (looked shy) just try to be gentle with me, this is my first time.

Ben prime: then I'll go slow.

Akeno: just shove that big hard dick inside me. (wiggle her ass)

Ben 2: ok akeno.

Hen ben prime slowly push his dick into issa's pussy and ben 2 shove his dick into akeno making her moan loud.

Akeno: yes~, that 's what I want!

As ben keep continuing as akeno moan when ben's grip on her butt as he go a bit faster while playing her breasts, issa finally enjoying it as she tell ben to go faster and more which he continue doing it to pound her. After a few minutes the two bens are ready to blast it.

Ben: prime and 2: I'm going to cum!

Issa: YES! CUM INSIDE ME BENNY~! TAKE ME~!

Akeno: CUM INSIDE ME TOO~! YOU FUNKING HANSOM HERO~!

After a few more pounding they cum inside issa and akeno making them moan loud Akeno stick her tongue out and her eyes rolled up and so do issa, as they lay on ben's chest as they pant with a so munch satisfied smile.

Issa: that, was, the best first time that I ever have~.

Akeno: who knew that you have this beast side of you benny~.

Ben:(smile while chuckle)what can I say? I was holding in and let it out.

Akeno: (smile)and how~. I'm so happy that you're here.

Issa: yeah, same here.

Ben: yeah, my crimson dragon and sadist queen, but let's get dress before anyone gets worried.

 **end lemon and timeskip**

the occult club members including the blaze, fuyu, kuroka and the fallen angles who is sitting next to zack and koneko is sitting on bens lap.

Rias: well then let's begin out regular meeting, this months contracted numbers are in, akeno 11.

Akeno: that's right.

Rias: koneko 10.

Koneko: sounds good.

Rias: kiba has 8.

Kiba: I did.

Rias: 3 for asia.

Asia: yay!

Zack:(grin) way to go asia.

Kiba: no way that's really impressive.

Akeno: good for you lady! (giggle) you should be proud of yourself.

Koneko: considering that you're brand new in contracts.

Asia: oh my goodness thank you very much.

Rias: and issa, 0.

issa:(rubbing her hair) oh… I'm an embarrassment.

Rias: you know if you don't work hard and get contracts you'll never be a high ranking devil.

Issa: yeah yeah I get it, next month I'm gonna to what it takes to get first place!

Rose: sorry to intrude kids!

Asia: oh welcome to the meeting miss Hyoudou.

Rose: thank you.

Hillbrid: don't forget about me.

Akaru: And me as well.

Ben: oh hey grandpa hillbird.

Zack: hey mom.

Asia: oh hello mother.

Rosa: now this is for the insult research clue right?

Hillbird: its occult, and yes.

Rosa: oh sorry. We'll we brought something to inspire everyone.

Then she, hillbird and akaru pulled out photo books and they are smiling about it.

Zack: what the?!(eyes wide and blushing)

Ben: what ar- oh no, please no!(shaking his head while waving his hands)

Issa: mom!(whine)

Then the three parents show there kids baby pictures and ben cover his face and look away, zack is now have a Red face and he is covering it with his Issa don't like it but glad to see ben's baby pictures too.

Hillbird: now girls who want to see bens baby pictures?

Rias: oh my goodness! He is adorable!

Akeno: he is go cute when he is a baby!

Koneko: (spotted 5 year old ben naked) oh my god, he is so adorable and small and naked.

Issa: oh my god he is so adorable!

Blaze: oh my goodness, he is more adorable already!

Raynare: baby zacky?! Oh my god he is… I can't describe it!

Mittelt: me too! Me too!

Kalawarner: I know!

Fuyu: aw, just like today zacky is still adorable.

Kuroka: (hugs zack) ooh~ I thought you're cute enough but I thought wrong, you're adorable and I like~.

Asia: aw, how cute zack-san is!

Zack:(smile) hey ben! Take a look at issa's pictures!

Ben: let me see. (take a look at them) aw your adorable issa.

Issa then blush supernova and steam is coming out of her head.

Kiba: they seem to be great mothers and a grandpa too me.

Ben, zack and issa: how would you know?!

Kiba: yeah, it's nice to have a family.

They notice that a hint of sadness is in his voice, he then turn the page to show young issa playing games with another kid with orange hair, violet eyes, wearing a tank top and shorts and behind them is a white and gold sword.

Kiba: hey issa, this picture.

Issa: (takes a look) oh that kid use to live down the street from me, we used to play together all the time, they have to move once his parents has a job over seas.

Zack: (taken a look at they kiba and issa are looking at) issa that "dude" is actually a girl.

Issa:(turn to zack while title her head)what you talking? He's seem like a boy to me

Zack faceplam and ben sweatdrop then they felt something seeing kiba's eyes, even zack and ben notice the sword as well.

Ben: hey I've seen that sword before.

Kiba:(turn to ben while his eyes wide a little) you do?

Ben: (whisper) yeah back in my world it's Excalibur, you have something connected to that sword ?

Zack:(whisper to kiba)Come to think of it, it seems like a holy sword right?

Issa: but man I can't remember that kids name, it's been awhile.

Zack: hey kiba, you want to talk about it?

Kiba: no I'm alright zack, but thanks anyway (smile)

Zack: when ever you needed to talk, just ask us ok?

Kiba: ok.(nodded)

But zack seem to feel like kiba don't want to so he'll find a way to talk to him.

Akaru: zack, would you, Kuroka, the fallen angles and fuyu come with me for a minute?

 **Timeskip**

issa is biking at the night and ben is with her.

Issa: I got to have a contract tonight, thanks for assisting with me Benny.

Ben: no biggie.

Then they arrived to a hotel.

Issa: here we are.

Ben: hey I've been working on a teleportation spell on my training back before we fought riser, shall I give it a try?

Issa: sure, and where's your brother?

Ben: he said that he and his girls are going on a mission somewhere. Anyway are you ready?

Issa:(nodded) yes I am.

Ben then start chant then a green magic circle appeared below her feet and she been teleported. As they appeared in the door step

Ben: It works!

Issa: yeah, but you transport us in front of the doorstep. But good job benny. (kissed his check and then ring the door bell) this is going to be annoying again. (see's the door opening) hello you must have summoned a devil aren't you?

Ben: Names Ben, I'm here to assist her with the contract.

?: oh so your the omni-hero.

What ben and issa see is a twenties year old man with an average build, dark purple eyes, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee wearing a gray kimono.

Ben: what how do you know that?

?: (smile) my name is Azael. And you and the devil can come in.

They walked in and taken a seat on the couch and azrel is getting some drinks.

Issa: wow, (looking around the room) this place is amazing it's weird though he doesn't look like he's from around here, I wonder what he dose?

Azael: something to drink perhaps?

Issa: um thank you but no thanks I'm still a miner.

Ben: and I only drink smoothies.

Azael: really? Bummer, I was hoping that I have a partner to drink with.

Ben: (chuckle) you should ask my brother.

Azael: ah yes, the ultra nightmare.

Ben: How'd you know me and my brother?

Azael: I watch you two in the rating games and oh boy you two put up quite the show.

Ben: yeah.

Issa: so you wanted a devil to have a drink?

Azael: what is that bad?

Issa: oh no it's fine the contract will be formed when I fulfill your request and recessive a fitting confrontation in return.

Azael: unfortunately I only have sake, you two ok with tap water?

Issa and ben: sure.

As then issa and ben have their water as they see azael seem drunk of drinking as he begin to laugh of how they got here.

Azael: so your magic is so weak you have to ride a bike to see the people who've summoned you?

Issa: well kinda.

Azael: that's hilarious. (continues to laugh at issa) so that explain how you let your boyfriend teleported there.

Issa's thoughts: being laughed at like this will not piss me off. I have not much of a choice that I want to have that contract. (drink her water)

Azael: hey by the way, ben you say that you and you're brother are human right(ben nodded) why are you participating in the rating game when you two are human?

Ben: we have special access and been super hero for very long time.

Azael: cool, well that was fun talking to you two, so what o you like as a confrontation?

Issa: wh-what? Already?

Azael: you're a devil right? I guess you want my soul.

Issa: no I don't want you're soul all we did is having a drink with you so that won't fit the contract at all.

Azael: oh that's unexpected.

Issa: yeah I know, but regardless my master motto is still "honest billy".

Azael: (points to his panting) would this suit you're fancy? it's not a reproduction.

Issa: does that seam expensive?

Azael: I don't have anything else to pay you with in the moment. If it won't work you'll have my soul.

Ben: no that will be fine thank you.

Azael: oh and ben, maybe some time I can meet you're brother the ultra nightmare.

Ben: sure.

 **Timeskip**

ben is carrying the panting on his back while riding a green platform and issa is biking.

Issa: thanks again for doing this for me benny.

Ben:(smile)anything for my beautiful dragon empress.

Issa: (giggle) anyway I wonder what kind of mission zack have?

 **Meanwhile with zack and his girls**

Akaru, Zack, fuyu,kuroka and his fallen angles are approaching the house

Zack: So is this is where he lived mom?

Akasu: yeah, this is the home of Azael.

Raynare: (eyes wide)Azael?

Akaru: yep the same one.

As Azael came to see zack and they others who he been waiting to arrive.

Azarel: Ah miss Akaru, is nice to meet you.

Akasu: nice to meet you too.

Zack: you know him mom?

Azarel: hmm, you must be the ultra nightmare. Kind of friendly if you ask me.(turn to raynare, mittelt, kalawarner) ah you three, is been a while(as they bow to him) please all of you come in.

As they all came in they sit down and the zacks girls all sit next to him and hug him arms.

Azarel: hmm, you got my fallen angles in you're fingers huh? That's cool they can be with you for as long as they want. Even I'm empress of you and your brother have 2 great familiar and now kuroka, the former ss-class stray devils huh?

Zack:(chuckle) yep and you must be a fallen angel too, but a very high rank as you have more then just two wings maybe?

Azarel: you got that right, I am azarel the Governor general of the fallen angles.

Zack: Nice to meet you, Zackery masayoshi orion, but you can called me zack or z, and I beleive you already met my mom.

Azarel: yes I have.

Fuyu: excuse me akaru but what are we here for?

Akaru: well everyone, I felt all the six holy swords have been stolen by kokobial and his allies at the church.

Azarel: (sigh) kokobial, what are you doing? You are here for something else right?

Akaru: Well I have notice he wanted to make a war along with his allies he made with as they help stole the swords and keep them guarded on church.

Zack: Hey mom, what is the holy swords you mention about?

Akaru: The holy swords a.k.a Excalibur is one of the two Holy Swords wielded by The Legendary King, King Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot. The Excalibur is a holy weapon that was created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reached the territory of God. At some point, the original Excalibur was broken, and the pieces were made into seven different swords with the name "Excalibur" in them and two of the blades were each stored by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church. Valper Galilei, known as the "Genocide Archbishop", previously did human experiments to find people who were capable of using the pieces of Excalibur, and disposed those who were not able of doing so. Yuuto Kiba was one of the people involved in the experiments, which caused him to grow a deep hatred towards the Excaliburs and anyone related to it. It is later revealed that the Holy Project was a success, however there was a requirement to wield the Holy Swords: the candidate must have a mass property of light attribute in their body. Therefore, Valper removed the light property from candidates to transfer the necessary element to someone that had the capacity of wielding a Holy Sword. However, this transfer resulted in the deaths of the donors. Due to this, he was excommunicated from the Church.

Zack is shocked, horrified and very anger of how these bastard do to kiba and his close friends like that, even understand how he and him are almost the same.

Zack: hey Azarel what can the holy swords do?

Azarel: they can anything and they are now seven swords, there's the Excalibur Destruction, also known as the Holy Sword of Destruction, is a sword with the ability to unleash a wave of pure destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with, leaving nothing but a large crater in the ground. The next one is Excalibur Mimic, also known as the Holy Sword of Mimicry, is a sword which has the ability to transform itself into any shape as its wielder's desires.

Zack: better not let ben have it, other wise he'll use it as a sumo slammer sword.

Akaru: Actually the Excalibur Mimic and the Excalibur Destruction already been wield by two user

Zack: who?

Azarel: two sisters by the names of xenovia quarta and irina shidou, two exorcist, an agent of the Catholic Church. Which I guess they'll notice the swords are missing too.

Zack: I see, care to tell me they other swords?

Azarel: sure, now let's go to the next one the Excalibur Rapidly, also known as the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, is a sword that grants both the wielder and the blade enhanced speed. Then there is a sword that I'm sure that you'll like the Excalibur Nightmare, also known as the Holy Sword of Dreams, is a sword that allows the wielder to cast illusions and manipulate dreams.

Zack: that will be perfect on scaring the crap out of ben.

Azarel: good luck with that, now to thee other ones, the Excalibur Transparency, also known as the Holy Sword of Transparency, is a sword that allows the blade and its wielder to become invisible. Excalibur Blessing, also known as the Holy Sword of Blessing, is a sword that relates to one's belief in the teaching of the religion, and it has been said that it mainly shows its effects when you use it during the holy rituals. For example, it can do things like weaken Devils and Vampires during an exorcism, strengthen an exorcist's power, as well as give blessing to those who are participating in the mass.  
Excalibur Ruler also known as the Holy Sword of Control, is a sword that grants the wielder the ability to control all things that he or she wishes. It is the strongest Excalibur fragment.

Zack: dibs on that one!

Kuroka: sorry zacky, but somebody who I know, already have the Holy Sword of Control.

Zack: and who's that?

Kuroka: a man named Arther pendragon.

Zack: you mean thee arther pendragon? The king of the middle ages?

Kuroka: yes and that man is his reincarnation and his Ancestor is King Arthur.

Zack: dude. And (drop his head) aw.

Azarel: I'm surprised that you know him, and may I ask what are you if you are not a devil?

Zack: I'm a demigod and my mom is an alien but she's a goddess of a natural race of celestailsapiens. Celestialsapiens are among the most powerful species in the universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time. Their reality warping is seemingly without limit – a Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them. However, they have to follow rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act. Celestialsapiens are apparently immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, as they can live for tens of thousands of years before even being considered "mature". Celestialsapiens can destroy a multiverse, but it will take a Celestialsapien that performs it six thoughts. Their omnipotence gives other abilities that do not truly require much decision making or thought to access, such as allowing them to near instantly regenerate from any physical damage, seamlessly fly through air and space, grow to the size of a sun, have the strength to smash planets to pieces in one punch, be able to move across entire solar systems in less than a millisecond, distorting and reversing time for specific targets, being able to telekinetically move targets, deflecting energy blasts with their hands, generating force fields that explode into waves of force when punched, transforming into and create black hole like voids and teleporting in a clear haze. The mother celestailsapien is like the true goddess of her species as she know hyper evolve means to all omniverse even immunity, surpassing, beyond life or death. My mom is the daughter of her and my grandmother, make any gods or goddess run for my species money as my mom is a hyper evolve celestailspien too. (Rubbing the back of his head while sheepishly) you can say I'm a half human from my dad and a half god from my mom.

Azarel's jaw is now hanging and he is in shock to see a goddess and a demigod sitting right in front of him.

Akaru: think you broke him.

Zack: I think I did.

Then raynare, kalawarner and mittlet are shocked and then tackled him deeper into the couch a little and fuyu just fainted then out of nowhere Azarel started to bow to zack and akaru and that make them sweatdropped.

Zack: What's with the bowing?

Azarel: you two are god and goddess not to mention royalty.

Zack: well I don't want to do any of that stuff.

Akaru: me nether, I just wanted to have a family to love, serve and protect the people in peace, most royalty's just sit on there thrones but not us.

Zack:(shrugged)considered us guardians of the earth or maybe heores to all omniverse I think.

Azael: okay, and you know all of this?

Zack: well just some lesson and my mom told me this, I was so shocked of my species can do even in ultimate form as my head just exploded.

Akaru: also fuyu (as fuyu getting up) since your my daughter in law and my new daughter who is now reincarnated but now different. You have our blood in you.

Zack: Say what?! Really? So that means.…

Fuyu: I'm a celesrailsapien?!

Akaru: yep~! And my new daughter~!

Fuyu then tackled zack into a hug and kissed his face all over and snuggled into his chest.

Zack: well I'm glad about to have a sister again (turn to akaru and azael) so what's the plan?

Azarel: well I should have my loyal member get kokobial back so I can punish him for disturbing the peace between us, the angles and the devils.

Akaru: while zack will get the remaining two swords to keep them safe.

Zack: I need to contact ben to help with the plan

Akaru: okay, I know where the location of all 4 remaining holy swords since it's been split of two in other location. Zack I need to tell you that someone is helping vilgax, six-six, seven-seven, Eighty-Eight, Dr. Animo, Dr. Pyshcbos, Pyschon, Exo skull, Charmcaster and A clone of Hex

Zack: there here?! How?!

Akaru: Neb.

Zack: who's Neb?

Akaru: a twisted version of ben.

Zack:(eyes wide and jaw dropped down) WHAT?! ANOTHER EVIL BEN?!

Akaru: yes but this one is more twisted and more evil then those other evil bens. He do well of magic and mana as he stole and learn it from hex, gwen and charmcaster's books. But still getting use to it as he learn some other new magic in this world.

Zack: that explain why vilgax and they other are here allied with kokobial and some other villians.

Akaru: indeed as Hex and Dr. Animo with drones are helping gaurding the 2 stolen holy swords of blessing and nightmare.

Zack: Alright, fuyu, kuroka, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner come with me and retrieve those 2 swords and perhaps ben and they other can help get the last other two.

Akaru: good luck sweetie, when you come back as I'll put them in a safe place that not even neb can't get, I got a surprise for you after the mission.

Zack:(excited face) what is it?!

Akaru(sly smile) can't tell you till your mission is finished ~.

Zack:(pouted) aw.

 **Timeskip**

Zack and his girls as zack in his attire hunter from the rating games, kuroka and fuyu are with zack while the three fallen angles are on the look out and mittlet is covering raynare and kalawarner.

Zack: Okay kuroka, can tell how many priest are they're?

Kuroka: hmm,(using her magic to see through) there are three?

Zack: three huh?

Kuroka: there usually five or a group but now it's three.

Zack: probably splitting up, can you detected them fuyu(fuyu nodded) okay where are they?

Fuyu: there are 7 priests and five more wait, there are two more ones have magic power while the other one is on a gorilla?

Zack: Dr. Animo and I'm guessing hex as well.

Fuyu: should we help you take them down?

Zack: sure but first the priests and the five other ones.

Kuroka: how about an element of surprise?

Zack: that's what I was thinking. Thanks kitty. (petting her ears)

Kuroka purred and then smirk at fuyu which she grittinng her teeth in annoyance but then zack petting her head too.

Zack: And good job detecting how many enemies we have too my sexy fox.

He petted fuyu ears making her moan a little and then smirked at kuroka who pouted a little

Zack: okay guys let's get rolling to defeat the enemies and retrieve the 2 holy swords.(they nodded)

The three of them went into the church and they hide there energy's to keep from being found.

Zack pick up a pebble and through it make the priest heard it.

Hex: Go check what it was out there.

Three priests nodded and they go and find what's the noise, As zack is up on the ceiling grab the priest in surprise.

Priest 2: what the?

Cut off when fuyu roundhouse kicked him unconscious and the 3rd priest got knocked out by kuroka as she sent him flying to the walls.

Hex: what is happening? All of you go and find out whats going on!

Then suddenly a blast hit the lights as soon hex heard of punching and kicking

Dr. Animo: what's going on here?! I can't see!

As the light fated then hex and animo see's all of the priests and the squid robots are down and scraped.

Dr. Animo: who did this?!

Zack: that'll be us.

Hex and Dr. Animo eyes widen as they snarl in anger.

Hex: that voice…

They turn to spot zack, fuyu and kuroka smirking at the two villains.

Hex: orian!

Dr. Animo: Tennyason's brother!

Zack: hey skull face! Dr. Moneky-o good to see yah! A mama bird told me that you two and vilgax are around this world so I thought this reunion be more tricky for ya.

Hex: So I take you came for the two holy swords then?

Zack: yeah how about handle it to us and we be on our way, unless you dont want to end up like these guys.(back his thumb at the unconscious drones and priest)

Hex: Not gotta happen.

Dr. Animo: ah a nekomata and a kistune(grin) a fine experimented for me to see what makes them tick

Zack(glared) sorry but there already taken.

Dr. Animo: Ha like a little boy ever hang around with freaks of nature.

Fuyu: (roll her eyes) coming from a stupid gorilla like man with animal issues.

Dr. animo: (glaring at fuyu) I'll take the kidtune! While you take down orion and that nekomata.

Hex: with pleasure.(smirk)

Zack: well let's see if you can deal with (big blue flash as he is wildcat)

Wildcat: **WILDCAT!**

Hex: I see that you change into a new form, that won't help you from me!

Wildcat: we'll see about that!

Wildcat and kuroka both charge at hex then he made a fireball out of thin air and fired at them which they doge it.

Wildcat: I smell you have some new fancy tricks huh?

Hex: yes, with this new powers I can finally be rid of you and destroy anyone who get in my way. Let see how you can do agents this!?

He then blow a huge wind at the two cats As they getting gblow away as sent them crashed to the walls as kuroka sent a blast using her senjustu which hex blocked it and sent back which wildcat push her away

Kuroka: thanks wildy.

Wildcat: anytime.

As spikes erupted from the ground which they dodge it a lot incoking attacks.

Kuroka: he seem a bit difficult.

Wildcat: yeah, since his magic is demon (as he got an idea and so do kuroka)you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kuroka: (smiled) oh yes.

Wildcat and kuroka cast a stronger purple mist over hex as he started to get weak, then they use there energy blast together created a huge beam and throw it at him as he got knocked out unconscious.

Wildcat: that's one down.

Kuroka: and one to go.

As dr. animo try to smashing her and swinging his arm as causing some earthquake but as fuyu dodging it.

Dr. animo: you think you can run away forever?!

Fuyu: not quite.

She then spin around make a frozen wind as it lift Dr. animo in they and sent him crashed through many walls as he get up, he charge in speed backing his fist and sent it to her but she just caught his fist with her bare hand which make him shocked.

Fuyu: do you really think that this toy of yours can hurt me? Do you?

She then lift him up and spin animo around like a ball and slam him to the ground and punch his face to knock him out.

Wildcat: Way to go Fuyu!

Kuroka: Nice work.

Fuyu: thank you, now let's get those swords!

Wildcat and kruoka: (nodded) right!

As wildcat turn back to zack as him and the girls walk to the door and open it and found a sword with a spiral on the blade and the handle and a full black sword.

Zack: if I have to guess the spiral one is the holy sword of nightmare and the black one is blessing.

As zack grabbed the two swords and looked at them, he swings them a little as he close his eyes to feel the energy of it holiness, which he concentrate to feel it and even other senses particle of they other swords as he open his eyes and smile.

Zack: Not bad, I like it.

then he put them at his back to sheathed them with sword's holder and turn to kuroka and fuyu

Zack: well let's bounce.

Kuroka and fuyu nodded as they teleported and went to raynare, kalawarner and mittelt.

Raynare: did you get the swords zacky?

Zack: yep, and they are mine now, take a look.

He pulled out the two holy swords and raynare is surprised and hugged him.

Raynare: I knew you can do this zacky!

Mittelt:(pouted hey! No fair I want to hug him.

Kalawaner: hey! I want a hug too!

Zack: girls girls, calm down you'll get a hug when we get back ok?

Kalwarner and mittelt: Okay.

As they teleported they reappeared to where akaru and azarel are which zack show them the 2 holy sword he brought back and to keep.

Akaru: (hugs zack) oh I'm so poroud of you son.

Azaerl: Nice work Kid.

Akaru: and for that, you're surprise~.

She then pulled out a double blade silver and white wide sword with red hilt with finger guard on the right and a autobot symbol on the hilt. As blue and yellow lines on the blade as zack's eyes wide and jawed dropped down as he speechless when he lift the blade and started at it.

Akaru: (giggle) I think I broke him this time.

Azarel: I know the feeling.

Zack: OH MY FUCKING BA-(Head exploded and regenerate)THIS IS FREAKIN AWESOME!(As he realize something of the brand new blade)But I senses different energy and abilities in it. what this sword made off mom?

Akaru: well, this is a new sword that is fused with a new fused Excalibur is made and apart fragment of, Demonic of Hell fire lightning and light and Angelic of Holy fire and darkness, Durandal, Ascalon, Hauteclere, Celestailsapien, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Destruction, and Excalibur Ruler as one bladed sword.

Zack: mom, this is the… THE BEST THING THAT YOU HAVE EVER GIVE ME!

Akaru: I even upgraded your weapons and some for ben too.

Zack just fainted while grinning and foaming of joy.

Akaru: (Giggle)whoops I did it again.

As zack get up and wipe the foam off.

Zack: Again, thanks mom and how did you make this bad ass sword?

Akaru: I have my ways and what you gotta name your new weapon sweetie?

Zack: I think I'll call this new sword "The Hybrid Saber", The Slayer of Corrupted Evil's heart.

He sheathed his sword and put it to his dimension pocket magic along with his weapons.

Zack: now that's taken care of, (use telekinesis) **hey ben you're there?**

Ben: **yeah I'm here what's up?**

Zack: **Good and done, got my messages.**

Ben: **Yeah which we'll explain later, wanna help take care of a stray devil with me and they others**

Zack: **sure bye**.

ben: **bye.**

zack: alright mom, me and the girls are going now.

Akaru: Bye zack(kiss his forehead)

Azael: Good luck ultra nightmare.

zack: seeyah.

then they teleported out of the room.

 **time skip with ben and they others**

the group is now facing agents a stray devil that looks like a spider, ben change into a crystalnoid with a green and black jumpsuit and has the omnitrix on his belt, koneko, issa and kiba are inside an abandon warehouse.

?: Let's see this overgrown bug can face **DIAMONDHEAD!**

Dimondhead then shoot out crystals shards out from his arm but it dogged from the second.

Diamondhead: (turn to kiba who seem not paying attention)kiba! We can use a hand here!

Kiba: huh?

Koneko: Hey kiba!

Kiba: oh sorry.

As the stray devil spider squirt a green web at koneko but dimondhead punch the ground and shielded koneko in crystals.

Koneko: thanks benny.

Diamondhead: no problem.

As the stray devil spider keep squirting green web at them which it koneko's shoulder and burnt her clothes a little to show her breast.

Diamnondhead: Koneko! you okay?(she nodded) why do every creature always use acid to burnt off clothes to girls?

Issa: Bitch!

Gear: **BOOST! EXPLOSION!**

Issa: **DRAGON SHOT!**

It hit the spider devil but it still kept coming at them.

Issa: damn it! Guess I haven't power myself enough yet(turn to kiba) what you zoning out for princess?!

Kiba came back and summoned a sword and slice the devil's left arm but he tripped on a pipe make the devil pin the knight of gremory down.

Diamondhead and issa: Kiba!

As the devil ready to bite him, kiba turn to see the devil now impaled on the chest with a bladed tail which blood splattered everywhere and at kiba's face.

?: you really need to focus more on the battle then your past kiba, or it will kill ya.

Then slowly peaking out of the shadows is ravage and he is lifting the still a live devil who is shaking in fear then his slowly coming out from his mouth there is an inner jaw that ravage hiss while drooling and then his jab the devil's left eye that made it scream in pain, this make koneko hugged diamondhead's leg so did issa, diamondhead is a little shocked to see that zack can do that, kiba is still frozen a little and ravage's tail shake it off to throw the injured stray devil at the ground.

Ravage:(turn to koneko and diamondhead) Bro, Koneko, the bug it's yours.

Diamondhead: actually it's rias's. (grabs the injured devil off the ground) HEY AKENO! HERE'S YOU'RE PREASENT!

He then throw the devil into the air and akeno use thunder to strike it and it feel right in front of rias.

Akeno: oh thank you benny~.

Rias: once a devil, you who run away from you're master to fulfill you're desires, for such a crime you are here to die a thousand time over and now in the name of the marcien gremory, you shall pay for your life! **TIME TO DIE!**

She then erase the demon from this world and it evaporated into nothing, asia heal koneko and fuyu fixed her clothing.

Then diamondhead turn back to ben and ravage came up top of the roof watching and hearing the conversation of rias and kiba.

Rias: (slapped kiba which cause everyone attention) think you got it together now? With a mistake like that you put everyone in serious danger.

Then she see a bladed tail glowing holy energy between rias' face which make her back away to turn and see ravage hissing and a low growl at her.

Ravage: Leave the guy alone gremory, he not feeling himself lately.

Kiba: zack? (he nodded) I feel fine.

Ravage: No you're not

Kiba:(but he ignore him and turn to rias)I apologize (as rias put her hands to his shoulders)

Rias: what's the matter kiba? This isn't like you.

Ben: Yeah man, your acting weird.

Kiba: I'm fine just having a ruff day, (bow to rias) now if you excuse me precedent. (he then start to walk away)

As ravage stand there then walk away in the shadows, ben and issa walk to check on kiba.

Issa: Kiba! (put her hand to the back of his shoulder) what the hell? Your acting nutso. Why would you be rude to the precedent?

Kiba: this is got nothing to do with you two.

Issa: that doesn't mean that I'm not worried.

Kiba:(hair shadow his eyes while smile) worried? Why would you ever be worried? Devils are in nature are selfish beings.

Issa: I got no idea what you're talking about.

Kiba: well for the record I do think I was wrong. Later.

Ben: Now hold on there K, if you're that upset you can talk to me or zack about it, we are friends arn't we?

Kiba: friends huh right? Issa, ben I appreciated you're passion, how ever, somethings have brought to my attention.

Issa: something like what?

Kiba: a purpose, you see, I remember my reason for living that is to say the reason to fight.

Issa: I thought you're fighting for rias?

Kiba: you thought wrong, all I want is revenge.

Issa: Revenge?

Ben: that won't make everything better man, kiba don't do this.

Kiba: I'm sorry but it won't be much longer now, I'm going to destroy Excalibur that alone is my purpose.

As kiba walks away leaving the group, ravage turn back to zack and duplicate a second. zack prime nodded to zack 2 to follow the knight of gremory as zack just starred at kiba walks out and hope him and ben can help him.

 **Timeskip**

with Rias,Blaze,Issa,Ben ,Zack and Asia in ben's room

Rias: holy swords are the worst weapons against devils, simply touching one burns a devil's body, more importunately to be cut by one means instant death, the truth is a holy sword can annihilate a devil.

Issa: wow ok, that is kind of intense.

Rias: it is, in fact that those who can use one are extraordinary rare is the swords biggest weakness, the church did what they could they try to raise people artificially perhaps they could wield, then they can erase devils everywhere, it's known as the holy sword project.

Issa: Holy sword project?

Ben: I'm guessing that not a good sign.

Blaze: Yeah(nodded)

Asia: The church was kept that super secret, because I never heard any of it when I was there.

Zack: I do, it is involve kiba who was one of the victims, experimenting and testing using the six holy swords in the wrong hands. He must be the reason he survive but not very long until he met you rias, correct?

Rias: yes.

Issa: what, I think I know what freaked him out. (she pull out the same picture from the book) when kiba looked at this and said that's a holy sword.

Rias: it's not as powerful as Excalibur there's no mistaking it, kiba was right that is a holy sword.

Issa: I knew it, and I'm pretty sure that he started to getting weird after seeing this picture.

Asia: I don't understand why is they guy is so close to issa?

Issa: hold on a second! (pointed to the girl) this kids family invited me to go to he church like all the freaken time, was really annoying.

Rias: so that's how it is then? I understand what the predecessor is gone but still… I thought for sure.

Issa: for sure what?

Rias: oh I'm sorry its getting late. Coe on let's get to bed. (start taking off her cloths)

Ben: wha! (blushed)

Zack:Dont bother, is not like you can get him first that easily, I'm afraid you let your guard off

Rias:(raised her eyebrow)and why is that?

Ben: its nothing!

Zack: Oh it is(grin) Ben lost his virginity to issa and akeno, and boy they was satisfied when he bang them(turn to ben) Way to go bro, you show them how munch of a men you really are.

Ben: hey! it's your fault I'm now in this!

Zack: That's the point B, you cant stay a vergin forever beside, your girls who likes really wanted to show your there feelings as this be a competition to get there moment to you (turn to rias and blaze)ah speaking of competition.

Ben turn and is now terrified to see rias and blaze now furious and naked

Zack: I'm gonna leave you three love birds alone, which you good luck ben,(turn to asia)let's go asia.

Asia: um ok.

As they exit out of ben's room zack lock the door.

Ben: I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS ZACK!

Rias: (smile seductive) ben…

Ben: i'm dead, i'm dead, i'm dead, i'm dead.

Rias: (turn to issa) issa, Is this true?

Issa then blush and rias and blaze are playing tug a war with ben and issa grab his shoulders.

Rias: come on ben! Pick me to be next!

Blaze: no! Do me next!

Issa: No do it to me again!

Blaze:(growl at issa) Back off lizard girl! You had your turn and now is mine!

Rias: you two back off! He's my fiance so he'll do it to me!

Issa and Blaze: THE HELL YOU ARE!

Ben: (anime tears)Damn you zack...

 **with zack and in his room**

Zack: (smiled) that will keep them energized for a while, now off to bed.

Behind him it was kuroka, asia and fuyu naked their bra and panties.

Zack:(smirk)maybe we can wait, since the night is young right?

Kuroka: (tackled him to the bed with the girls) right~. We've been thinking on the times you've done for us~.

Fuyu: (smile while wagging her tail) and for that we decided to have some fun tonight.

Asia: I-if you're ok with that.

Zack: I don't mind but first(snap his finger as a soundproof barrier) we don't want anyone ruin our moment(strip his clothes)

Asia: (lean to zack's bear chest) please start with me, b-but be gentle since is my first time.

Zack: Alright.

 **Lemon start**

Zack then kissed asia making her moan cutely but then she started to wrap around hs neck deepening it and then pushing them to the bed, as zack make 2 duplicate clone of zack to keep kuroka and fuyu occupied. Zack then fondle Asia's breasts as he play her nipples.

Asia: oh zack please just take me.

Zack: oh don't worry asia, I'm just making you all nice.

He then bite her neck making her moan more as he put his cock to her pussy as he rubbing it.

Zack: well you ready?

Asia:(blush hard and look shy) please be gentle with me.

Zack: alright and if hurt tell me.

Asia: okay(nodded)

he then move his cock in asia's pussy making her moan in pain a little, then he hit her hymen and she nodded to push it he did and asia screamed a little loud and she hugs zack and breathing hard.

Asia: dont stop! Keep going!

Zack: okay,

As he keep continuing meanwhile for the zack 2 and zack 3 with fuyu and kuroka.

Kuroka: oh zacky, bite me hard.

Zack 2: ok.

He bite on her neck hard making her moan loud as zack 2 pounding her hard while kissing and playing her breasts. zack 3 let fuyu ride on his cock and playing her breasts and slap and fondle her ass and rub her tail.

Fuyu: oh yes! Slap me harder, do me harder!

As zack 3 keep spanking her while zack 2 with kuroka, she is moaning louder and louder while zack 2 is rubbing her tail and fiddle with her breasts and he is riding her with his cock to her pussy as the 3 zack increased their speed.

Kuroka: oh zacky more, more~, I want you're hot sticky semen~.

Asia: oh, I-I'm cumming zack!

Fuyu: cumming! I'm cumming zacky!

Then all three zacks blasted inside them making them moan loud, the two zacks poofed and fuyu and kuroka crawled over to zack and asia is laying on his chest.

Zack: Now that was great, and dont worry y'all wont get pregnant no matter how munch we have sex

Kuroka: Nya~ I cant wait to have strong kittens in the future soon~(kiss him and lay on his side while show a cat smile as she lick his cheek) hmm, taste good as a true sexy god(hugged his left arm)this to show how munch I thanks you and love you for giving me a peaceful life of a family along with my little shirone ~ Nya.

Fuyu: I wanted to be more closer to you back on my previous life but now I am more closer to you.(hugged his right arm while smile)

Asia: so this is my first sex? It…. Feels….(lay on his chest and smile heavenly) Wonderful. Thank you zack for making me feel more warm and protected as a real woman, I love you so munch.

Zack: I love you my pretty sunshine and my naughty sexy kitty and snow sexy fox as well.(smile) and I wonder what ben is up too? Oh well.

Asia: zack-san, will kiba be alright.

Zack: it depends how long will he continue like this of helping him not to be like I was.

 **Meanwhile**

inside the abandon church there are two girls in white robes one is carrying a sword ax on her back as they walk in the church they look around.

?: I say that other ruins describes it.

?: rumor has it that there was a disturbance about a black and white monster with left green and right red eyes that can copy attacks and killed two fallen angles ,even fought a stray priest.

?: hard to say that they are not devils but they fight with devils and some fallen angles. And notice 2 Holy swords that been stolen are gone.

?: yeah, we need to ask them about that.

Then the one who is carrying that ax sword took off her hood to reveals her chin-length blue hair with a green fringe streak on the right side and dark yellow.

?: it's getting late, and you're certain this is it? We suppose to meet them here?

The other girl took off her hoodie to reveal that she has orange hair with two ponytails and violet eyes.

?: oh please like I would be wrong, on top of that I live in this city with my patients when I was a kid (pulled out the same picture that issa has) give me a little created.

 **meanwhile with kiba**

At the middle of the rain with kiba next to a vending machine as he started to remember issa and ben's word of being friends.

Kiba: _I apologize issa and ben, but would't be right for me to have friends. I don't deserve that, not now._

a priest came out of the corner and pleaded but he died by a cut to the back.

Kiba: a priest?

?: (swinging the sword up to they air) neener neener, you ho! it's been awhile hasn't it? Did you miss me? It's nice to see the playboy of the scum of the underworld is come to pay a visit.

Kiba: so it's freed selzen. Have you been hiding in town this whole time?

Freed: such a wonderful reunion it's bringing a tear to my eye! (laugh)

Kiba: unfortunately for you I'm not in the best mood today.

Freed: (laugh like a maniac) that's perfect I need some fun, these pussyfooted priests are so boring. (his swords glow brownish yellow)

Kiba: oh no, that light, the aura, it can't be….

Freed: oh but it can! Nice timing as pendents of your previous actions let's have a little test to see which is stronger so tell me what you think? Would you're filthy cursed sword be the one or do you think more likely the holy sword known as EXCALIBUR WOULD BE THE VICTOR?!

Kiba low growl as the stay priest laughing manically then charge at kiba.

Freed: TIME TO DIE!

They clash there swords and kiba is struggling to push back as freed just smiled madly at him.

Freed: hasn't anyone told you to "he'd the faces you make"? We wouldn't want our pretty little prince getting stuck that way luckily Excalibur isn't picky IT'S HUNGRY FOR YOU'RE BLOOD!(As he dodge kiba's sword swing)

Kiba: That's enough freak!

Freed: now there's a voice that I never know that come out of you, GOOD JOB! (laugh like a maniac)

Kiba: **HOLY ERASER!**

As a black and dark blue lines grab the holy sword but the sword breaks kiba's attack to nothing.

Freed: that was cute you win some you lose some, nice try kid.

Kiba: whatever it was just a test. I wanted to see if that sword is real thanks for giving me the listens to destroy you and the sword!

As he charge to clashes more to freed as the stray priest keep giggling like a madman and blocking his attacks.

Freed: oh that's the spirit get him tiger!

Then he slashes kibas arm and it splattered black crimson energy.

Freed: aw looks like someone forgot to warn you ,this holy sword absolutely despise devils fwy

?: Then this being despise douchbag who give priest a bad name.

Then a snap was herd and holy lightning is shot out of nowhere and freed is dancing while being struck by lightning then an explosion sent him down to the ground gritting and grunting as he get up try to find who did that.

Freed: alright who did?

?: what's wrong frog? Think kiba is the only one for this reunion party?

Freed and kiba looked up to see zack with his hoodie up with a smirk on his face

freed: oh its you the ultra freak.

Zack: hello shit priest(make freed growl as zack look at the sword) my oh my the Excalibur Rapidly huh?

Freed: damn straight and you and your so called shit devils stole something that we stole it first !

Zack:(fake gasp) what did I do that's so wrong?

Freed: what, you're the one who stole the 2 holy swords?!

Zack: you got that right moron, let's just say is not the right tool for any enemy to do stupid stuff ,and I now what your planning which I'll take that holy sword from you

Freed: woah, aren't you scary?(laugh manically)

Zack:(glared)your about to find out.

Freed: really? well since you have the 2 swords and prince charming over here put out a sucking moment not getting up.

Zack: why helping with some other enemies?

Freed: I just like to work with the big cheese who like to spread blood in the world(sticking his tongue out)with enough holy sword and his allies I can see it now. The total carnage, massacre and bloodshed(grin wicked) a true vacation for me and in order to do that I like to think...I got it, and if I don't have it... I'll get it which to fused all the fragment swords into one and even now we have 3 swords and other 2 swords that some bastard got, but my luck is here because of you have the 2 stoles ! HAHAHAHAHA! So are you gonna be a good boy and give it to uncle freed?

Zack: you have to bite my cold dead ass first, Sellze.

Freed: you said it! Not me!

He then charge at him but he slash an alter image of zack

freed: what?

Zack: because I don't want it on the wrong hands, Can't fight what came threw me? or you can't see me.

Turn invisible as slash claw mark at freed's chest with blood came out as the stray priest scream in pain.

Freed: where are you!?

Zack: I'm here! (slashed his back) or I'm here?

As freed kee swinging everywhere as he scream in frustration.

Freed: come out now you ultra shit! I still owe you payback!

Zack: let me think…. (slash is arms making him and scream) no.

As zack reappeared next to him as freed slash him of being intagible over and over make him angry.

Freed: RRAAAGGHH!

Zack:(chuckle) aww come on frog, are you still mad because I kicked your ass when we first met? Or is it I took your weapons? Or I fight reynelle since your more of a very lesser threat to me and my friends? Or your ass got kicked once again by a monster? Or is this I shocked you and you never have luck to lay a single scratch on me, even with the holy sword?

Freed then started to charge at him with blind rage

Freed: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'LL FUCK IT KILL YOU!

As zack raised his hand to the sky and snap his finger and both lightning and thunder strike freed and he try to slash his face but it stop at his face and he is showing no sign of flinch or moving.

Freed: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

As freed is screaming in agony of the pain as the attack stop, he fall down and zack senses he still alive.

Zack: shocking isn't it? Which is that's why my dear pyschopath former priest of idiocy is to never make toast in the bathub, now stay here while I'll go check kiba.

As zack walk to kiba and begin healed his shoulder good as new.

Zack: Are you alright?

Kiba: yeah, I'm fine, I should of taken him.

Zack: in that condition? No

Kiba:zack,(hair cover his eyes)what freed said a minute ago about you got the 2 holy sword , was it true?

Zack give a deep sigh and give a stern look as he know he's gonna ask that question which he have no choice but to tell him.

Zack: Yes, I retrieve the 2 holy swords when my mom and her friend told me all the info of what's happening and been stolen, so me and my girls was able to the defeat the enemy and brought it back but only 2 as they other 2 swords is still in they enemie's hand. So now I possessed Excalibur Blessing and The Excalibur Nightmare.

Kiba: please give them to me so I can destroy them.

Zack: I'm afraid I can't do that.

Kiba: And why not?! those swords must be destroyed for good!

Zack: all of these swords can be use for good, the reason because they use to be in the wrong hands of evil right now and one of these my mom give to me, and I know what they did to you and you're friends about the holy sword project. You wanted to do this for revenge as no one you think can't understand as just because your a devil doesn't mean you act like one and it wont bring back the lost we care for.

This shocked kiba on zack know about the holy sword project

Zack: you and I are munch in common. The lost , the suffering of no freedom ,the brink of death and hope that gifted us. What your doing is making you a monster who dont care for anyone as it not only hurt your friends and family but yourself ,your old friend dont want that so I'm not gonna stop.

Kiba: y-your not?

Zack(shake his head)no, I'm curious how this will end as if you wanted to continue your vengeance be my guess, cause if you go top far by drowning in darkness of nothing that will clouded your judgment if your okay with that.

He summon his holy blessing as the blade show reflection of kiba's face.

Zack: tell me this of your reflection, who are?

He unsummon the holy sword as freed got up and panting a lot which zack and kiba turn to see the stray priest is up.

Freed: you prick this isn't over for you and I freak, I hate to cut this short but someone more important is calling it's been fun that's all folks!

He use the flash bomb to escape leaving a now forios kiba.

Kiba: (turn to zack) it's all your falte! Hand over those three swords so I can destroy them, I thought you're a hero back in your world you should understand by now that I need to do this, why not you do revenge?!

Zack: I did thought about revenge, as my rage and hatred that clouded and blinded my thoughts ,but ben here let me and talk to me of opening my eyes to look at what I'm doing is wrong. He thought me what it take to be a true hero of any ways as I train and sworn to do other ways of serving and protecting my family, friends and all the being who want peace cause we all have a dark past that may or may not haunt us, as we're not alone.

He turn around and start to walk away but stopped and turn his head to kiba

Zack: If it wasn't for rias, you've never be here now as I know sometime she can be spoil, her ego, and level headed but she still have more to learn. Me and thee others are your friends and family kiba, that's why we stick together and always help to any problems...but if you wanted to prove if I'm wrong then very well...hope you get it through your thick pretty skull when this is over yuuto.

Then he walk away as the lightning and zack disappeared, kiba was stubborn of not listening to zack's wisdom but he started to understand a little but he is not showing it as he look up to the sky.

Kiba: am I doing the right thing?

 **Back to ben in the morning**

as the wielder of the omnitirx in the bed with issa and blaze still naked sleeping with him.

Ben: what the? (look at the two girls) AAH! What the hell?!

Blaze: morning master~.

Issa: (wakes up) morning benny.

Ben: hey wheres rias?

Issa: I think she's making breakfast with fuyu and asia, do you sleep ok?

Ben: yeah and you issa? (as issa show anime tears)

issa: I dreamed of rias and blaze and I were crying over you and we are doing rock paper scissors for you but now(head down sulking)this suck ass

Ben:(sweatdrop) I see?

Blaze:(sweatdrop) really?

?:Yo issa, sorry to interrupt you pouting.

Issa: huh?

Ben: The heck was that?

Blaze: It's coming from issa's left hand.

?: don't act like you forgotten my voice.

Issa:(her hand glow a green sphere) oh draig hey. Oh benny this is draig my sacred gear.

Draig: greetings ben.

Blaze: hey draig.

Draig: princess blaze

Ben: nice to meet you and blaze, you know him?

Blaze: yep, I met him a hundred years ago before he was in the sacred gear along with others, I was a princess back then but now I yours! (hugs bens arm)

Draig: hmm you know I wish that I was you're sacred gear ben instead of this perverted check.

Issa: HEY!

Draig: But she seem alright as I saw how you and the other girls take their virginty and you're, nice.

Ben: yeah, (sweetdrop) go figure.

Draig: Anyway issa, I came here to give you a warning.

Issa: about what?

 **Meanwhile with rias asia and fuyu**

Rias, asia and fuyu wearing apron and there making breakfast for everyone

Rias: here try this tell me what you think?

Asia: (drinks the soup) wow it's delicious! Rias this is the best miso soup I have ever had mine always ends up to salty what did you do?

Fuyu: yeah it's pretty good.

 **Back with ben ,issa and blaze**

Draig: I felt a strong spiritual presents surrounding you resonantly it made me nerves that I can't sleep.

Issa: oh yeah it's probably rias she's been hanging out here resonantly

Ben: yeah I can tell.

Zack:That's not the reasoning what D is saying you guys.

Kuroka: yeah there more to it then that.

They turn to see zack and kuroka appeared.

Issa and blaze: AAAAAHHHH!

Ben: hey zack.

Zack: sup bro.

Kuroka: morning everyone, (turn to issa and blaze) you don't have to yell you two, everybody already awake.

Zack: How's it hanging draig?

Draig: um…. Doing good, say you're aura felt familiar?

Zack: you know akaru?

Draig: yeah...(he realize something) wait a minute! how did you know her?

Zack: Well she my mother after all.

Draig: WHAT?! (cleared his throat) anyway, issa assuming that you're talking about you're buddy's I didn't noise them anymore.

Issa: our you saying an enemy is close by?

Ben: Is it a stray devil?

Draig: I'm saying be careful, you never know when the white one decided to make an unexpected appease.

Issa: the white one? Sounds intense what dose it mean?

Draig: the vanishing dragon is the white dragon.

Zack: the vanishing dragon?

Ben: so another dragon like you?

Draig: persistently.

Issa: what's a vanishing dragon?

Draig: we are called the twin sky dragons and we've been fighting for several years by now, those with sky dragons living within them are descend to fight each other.

Ben and zack: woah.

Issa: what do you mean those with sky dragons? there someone else who has a sacred gears like me?

Draig: there is.

Issa: and I have to fight this guy because he has you're twin inside him?

Draig: you're my only hope.

Issa: This isn't fair! Your the one who decided to live in me.

Draig: and in exchange I have given you the power of the dragons, it's way fair.

Issa: I know I haven't forgotten you the only reason that I can catch up to benny and Zack's level, speaking of that I got to say this one more time draig.

Draig: say it.

Issa: (clear her throat) listen close, I HAVE A DREAM THAT ONE DAY I WILL RANK SO HIGH THAT I WILL BECOME THE HAREM QUEEN AND THE WIFE OF MY BENNY! I'LL ONE GROUP OF HOT GIRLS WITH HUGE GAGS AS SERVANTS AND ANOTHER FOR MY BAB ARMY! OH YEAH! ONE DAY ALL OF THIS WILL BE MINE!

Draig: ah ah ah! it's not everyday I get to live inside a pervert.

Zack: I feel sorry for you being partner to her, I bet your twin having munch fun then he does, but I wonder who is the guy who wield the white dragon.

Kuroka: actually he's a she zacky.

Zack:(turn to kuroka)you know her?

Kuroka: yep before I met you.

Zack: I see, then who is she that wield the white dragon?

Kuroka: her name is valian lucifer and she is the white sky dragon bearer.

Zack: Alright, we'll discuss more later after dealing with this situation.

Draig: hmm, maybe after this, anyway dragon powers can be overwhelming to several others around you some want to fight but then maybe many will find it charming especially the female sort.

Issa: No way really?

Draig: Definitely, every male I lived been surrounded by lust for woman, I was there remember ?

Ben: wow just like issa.

Zack: but more a male version with a total pervy.

Blaze: Why I'm not surprise, they seem to enjoy it.

Issa: oh wow I have no idea your the most amazing sacred treasure in the whole world!

Draig: that's more like it nice switch.

Issa: yes! it's time to take you're powers for a spin! I'm now on a new mission since sucking on my benny and now to fully experience rias' hot flashy globe!

Draig: you want to squeeze.

Issa: Suck them..now.

Zack: hold on there cowgirl, before you go all out pervy speech I like to show you, ben and blaze something from my mission that the girls and I do, even to show good news and bad news as well

Isaa: Oh and okay.

Zack: the good news is that I brought back the two holy swords from the priests , the bad news is that mine and ben's enemy's are here and freed is still in town with one holy sword, even now there's an evil ben name neb who good with anodite and more evil like they other evil bens. There here to help a fallen angel name kokabiel one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. You see ben and issa, what you met to azael was a fallen angel who have 15 wings and friend to my mom now as she give me and the girls a mission to help bring back all the stolen remain 4 holy swords right now and we have 2 priest as they're not enemies but who in the same situation as us and coming to our house and our club tomorrow, they have the holy swords with them as one of them issa is your childhood friend.

Make issa a little shocked to hear that her childhood friend is here, ben surprised that another evil ben is now here, and blaze is shocked to hear the bad news.

Issa: oh really? Hmm.

Ben: Can't believe not only our enemies but now another evil ben.

Blaze: you deal with this before?

Ben: yeah since vilgax and eon, well another evil ben gather all the evil me to erase the good ben but we kicked their butts.

Issa: That's my benny.

Ben: So zack, you said you got 2 holy sword from the mission, what are they.

Issa: And what they do?

Zack: Okay, I'll show you and my new holy sword too, (pulled out the nightmare, blessing and Hybrid Saber) these are the two and the one that my mom give me.

Ben was surprised that zack has now three swords, issa is scared that she is hiding behind ben, Draig is impress and blaze is surprised too.

Blaze: so what the 2 holy swords can do?

Zack: The Excalibur Nightmare, also known as the Holy Sword of Dreams, is a sword that allows the wielder to cast illusions and manipulate dreams and the second one is Excalibur Blessing, also known as the Holy Sword of Blessing, is a sword that relates to one's belief in the teaching of the religion, and it has been said that it mainly shows its effects when you use it during the holy rituals. For example, it can do things like weaken Devils and Vampires during an exorcism, strengthen an exorcist's power, as well as give blessing to those who are participating in the mass.

Ben: let me guess, you're going to collect all of the swords?

Zack: I don't need all the swords, I just got 3 and keep them from any wrong hands and locked up or any choices there is.

Ben: I see and what about your new sword? What does it do?

Zack: well it can use Demonic of Hell lightning and light and Angelic of Holy fire and darkness, Durandal, Ascalon, Hauteclere, Celestailsapien, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Destruction, and Excalibur Ruler as one bladed sword. I called it the Hybrid saber also known as the Excalibur Hero blade.

Ben: dude. That is cool!

Sona: (knock at the door) benny breakfast is ready.

Ben: oh thank you sona!

Zack unsummon his 3 holy swords.

Ben: alright we'll talk later.

Zack: yeah let's eat.

Draig: hey ben.

Ben: yeah?

Draig: make sure you, issa and zack to remember and becareful of the white dragon.

Ben: got it.

Zack:okay

Issa:yeah, the white dragon

 **Timeskip**

Sona and tsubaki are walking to the school but tsubaki spotted the two sisters.

Tsubaki: sona, look.

As sona spotted an ax like sword behind the blue hair one's back.

Sona: The holy sword. I need to warn benny and zack.

Tsubaki: let's go.

 **Meanwhile**

Ben, zackd and issa: karaoke?

Matsuda: got to get my singing on yo!

Morohama: we should go the one in front of the station they get new inserts every week, they also have contests.

Akia: I always love a good insert.

Ben and Zack: hey akia.

Akia: hello benny and zack. How are you two doing?

Zack: still looking out for issa.(shrugged his shoulder) I mean it looks like I'm taking care of a little sister.

Ben: I'm doing fine.

Akia: you're having a contest to see who gives the best insert?

Matsuda: we were talking about hitting up on the kero after school.

Akia: oh my gosh that's sounds so fun, what time you guys leaving? I want to go what do you think asia?

Asia: Karaoke? I love to go.

That made the two perverts giggle

Zack:dont get any funny ideas you two or remember what happen last time? (show a sweet smile as they gone pale)

Akia: so benny are you coming?

Ben: sure, I'll give it a shot.

 **Timeskip**

when ben, asia, zack and issa get to the old school they see the hallway all sparkly clean.

Ben: wow talk about spit and spend.

Asia: wow, look how shinny the floor is.

Issa: oh yeah, look how shinny is it.

Zack: it's sure is.

Asia: hey whats that?

Issa: huh, what's what?

The four of them spotted a door with yellow tape on it with "keep out" on it. As ben title his head and zack narrow his eyes as they senses something in there of a person who have a same energy as a devil but they other half is something familiar which they ignore it for now.

Ben: You felt that Z?

Zack: yeah.

Asia: that door and the end of the hall.

Issa: oh yeah that's called the forbidden door, it's never been opened.

 **Timeskip**

Rias: they did a good job cleaning the place didn't they? It feels like we're getting a fresh start.

Issa: So where's kiba?

Rias: seem to reminded me(turn to zack) zack, ben told me that when you sent a duplicate to go after him, do you know where he was?

Rias:so you know too

Zack: A Mama bird told me about this.

Rias: I see.

Issa: So that means kiba not around here.

Koneko: Looks like somebody decide to take they entire day off must be nice.

Asia: I hope he's ok.

Koneko: ben, turn into tigerpaw and stay like that.

Ben: sorry but no can do koneko.

Zack: you can have your cat moment with him later koneko, right now I have some news and business to do.

Koneko:(pouted) hmph.

Issa:(turn to rias) so do you think this have to do what we've talked about yesterday? Woah no freaken way, so what the hell dose kiba have to do with the holy swords?

Rias: do you remember me telling you before about he was a survivor of the holy sword project?

Issa: for sure.

Rias: what I didn't tell you was there were several children involved, they were all being raised t ouse an Excalibur. As of right now there are now seven holy swords that they are known as Excalibur, long ago pieces of the original Excalibur were scattered.

Issa: what seven?

Rias: that's right, it was the church that track down and collected all of those pieces then they use alchemy to create seven entirely new swords.

Issa: so dose that mean that kiba is able to use all of them?

Rias: actually no it dose not. He never adapted to Excalibur strength in face none of those who were trained ever could. Thee entire project failed.

Ben's eyes glows and zack's hand become a fist.

Asia: Completely?

Rias: yes, so those who are in charge of the project decided to disposed of kiba and the other test subjects.

Issa: disposed? Like kill?

Rias: they were already on the verge of death.

As she remember how she met kiba as he his he was almost dying at the snow when she found him.

Rias: however one child was able to escape, his motivation and staying alive was a promise to himself that he'll someday get revenge, I felt such a passion that can be use in a meaningful way and wanted to help. There was a single salutation.

Issa: so that's way you made kiba a devil. And hen he is weird when he look at the picture.

Rias: we'll have to wait and see what happens next.

Zack: Also rias I have to tell you, your peerage and tell it to akeno, sona and her peerage as well, Remember my mission?

Rias: yes, you ad your girls were on a mission to do some where, why?

Zack: you see my mom and her friend azael, give us the info about the holy swords and I brought back 2 holy swords with me and check it out my new ones.(he summon his the nightmare, blessing and Hybrid Saber)

this make rias, koneko and asia surprise as koneko is behind ben and rias is shocked and kinda mad at zack just got 2 holy sword that leaves in many dangerous situation.

rias:(eyes wide) you took two holy swords?

Zack: and reserve one from my mom, the hybrid saber is I guess the strongest of it, anyway Ben's enemies and even an evil ben is helping with kokobial, a fallen angel which he was fallen angel name kokabiel one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and d now he wanted to make a war again. Right now with freed along who using a holy sword of Excalibur Rapidly, another guy who using the Excalibur Ruler, and me using the Nightmare and Blessing along with my new sword. Also Right now There two priest who's not an enemy because there in the same page as we our and they possessed the Holy Sword of Mimicry and the Holy Sword of Destruction. Which leaves us to only leaves us to only two swords now.

That made koneko hug hard at ben, issa and rias was shocked to hear about an evil ben and asia surprised to hear.

Issa: the-there is an evil ben?

Zack: yeah since other multiverse of ben that are good, bad, past, present, future even other different wielder of they omnitrix all 6 evil bens, a regular evil ben, a ben who is emo, a ben who is a Mad Max with an Australian accent, a zombie ben who look bizzare, a galvan known as albedo who is a knock off ben who want his omnitrix to turn back to his true formed and hate azmuth the creator of they omnitrix, even an alien time traveler ben. But this evil ben make a run to they other evil ben's money, his name is neb, this one here is pro to anodite and mana , other type of magic so he maybe an evil wizard and his omnitrix may can use magic 's in this world with along our enemies. In my mission I run to Hex and Animo.

Ben: did you beat them?

Zack: well fuyu kicked animos but and me and kuroka kicked hex's ass too.

Ben:Nice job

Issa:so you said freed have the holy sword of what now ?

Zack:The holy sword of Excalibur Rapidly, give any weilder the enchanted speed, reflex , afterimage and flexibility . He use that to fight kiba and wounded him but I cut in and save him as I was to late to retrieve it,There plan to fused all six holy sword but I guess that failed only leaves two.

Rias:So you let kiba go ?

Zack:It depends if he wanted to know what his action takes and wear a face of a monster, how will his old friend from heaven feels since he should've realize they always in his heart and we're his family too. I promise you rias as if we able to get all holy swords they'll be locked up for good or other ways so no evil shall never use it again in the wrong hands, since it was wielded by King Arthur before it broke so I wanted to honor his weapons in the right hands, so you have my word.

Ben: And to bring your knight back as well rias.

Rias: thank yu bth benny, zack.

Akeno: fantastic! It looks like everyone is here.

Rias: akeno why are you so late?

Akeno: well I brought some guests and was helping them get here.

The sona and tsubaki tackled ben and hugs him making issa, akeno and rias mad while zack chuckle.

Ben: woah who, sona, tsubaki what up?

Sona: Good~.

Tsubaki: great~.

Rias: ahem (fake cough)

as they turn to see rias's aura rises of rage so sona and tsubaki get off of ben and dusted themselves as they go focusing why there here.

Sona: Anyway, thank you for having us.

Issa: Student body present and vice present? Why?

Akeno: they said they have something argent to discuss with you.

Sona: right, rias, would you mind coming with me to my house right away please?

Ben: still going there?

Sona: for privet discuss yes. This isn't something you don't want to discuss in front of a lot of people trust me.

Rias: you make it like it's a complicated sensation.

Sona: it is. Very complicated.

 **Timeskip**

Issa: what in the world happened? Was it just me of do you think sona is acting weird?

Asia: yeah maybe.

Ben: is perhaps what she saw something of zack said about the 2 priest.

Zack: since we all know devils and priest don't do well sometime as sona didn't know these 2 priest are not here to fight us, but it would seem to worry sona and rias as king to their peerage and their clan but I'm curious of what kiba's next move will be(turn to koenko) right koneko?

Koneko: yeah, I guess I'm worried right now what's going on with kiba.

Ben: feel bad about the poor guy and hope he'll be okay.

Ben: Alright and when we come home, I'll go tigerpaw.

Koneko: yay!(smile)

Issa: I wish I could do something to help kiba.

Zack: you will issa, it only a matter of time.

 **With rias, akeno, sona and tsubaki**

the four girls are now in a sauna with towels on.

Rias: haven't been here for a long time. (take her towel off)

Akeno: really? Did you use to come over here? (did the same as rias)

Sona: in the past rias and I come here together all the time and tell each other secrets. (take her towel off and give it to tsubaki) this sauna was installed for my personal use.

Tsubaki: this space is connected to sonas strong hold which means when it's closed no one else will be able to enter.

Akeno: well that explains how you can tell you're secrets here.

Rias: all I did is complain about getting in trouble with my mom silly stuff like that. And I think sona only complain about her sister.

Akeno: oh my~ (giggle) I didn't realized the two of you were so close.

Sona: that's all in the past now.

Rias: true, so what are we here to discuss this time? Something tells me that this secret is a big one.

Sona: it was this morning, two people from the church contacted me.

Akeno: contacted how?

Rias: it's been awhile sense they came to this town, did they tell you what they wanted?

Sona: they did rias they said they wanted to speak with you and that it was argent.

Rias: members of the church wanted to speak with a devil? What are they up to? There are no other reason for them to be here except to get in trouble. Alright then what did you say?

Sona: I exempted there request, I told them where they can find you so after school tomorrow they'll pay you a visit, also they wanted to talk to benny and zack and speak with you that is reagent.

Rias:(gasp) what?

Sona: there's one thing that you should be aware of.

Tsubaki: not only that these members of the church but they were also carrying holy swords.

Akeno:wow really ?

Rias:well that's something to be consider then..

Rias remember what zack said but she have to be sure if their not up to anything to harmed ben and they others.

Rias: hmm, why would they wanted to speak with us? Maybe there some member of church in the area?

As she remember the picture of issa and the girl with the holy sword make her shocked.

Rias: No way.

 **Meanwhile**

As ben, zack, issa, asia and koneko almost home as issa, koneko and asia felt the chills but zack and ben senses 2 unknown energy but carry a holy swords.

Ben: _It's them..._

Zack: _There's no doubt two holy swords I know are there, so they came._

Asia: I just got the chills for some reason.

Koneko: So do I.

Issa: yeah I know what you two mean, actually now I think about it I recognize this feeling from before.

Asia: how?

Issa: it is when i met you, you were showing me around the church, and also…. (remember the blood and freed) my mom!

Zack: issa wait!

Ben: There not gonna...

Issa ran inside and ben, zack, koneko and asia followed her in, she open the door just to hear her mother laughing.

Rose: that's my girl, (laugh) and there was the time when she…

issa: hey what's going on?

Ben: you see issa, everything is fine.

Zack:(smile while eye smile) well hey there ms. hyoudou and we have guess(waving his hand)nice to meet you two.

Rose: oh hello there zack, ben, asia, koneko and issa, welcome home, now what's that sower face for?

?: it's been awhile haven't it issa? How can you forget this face? It me. (smile and then spotted zack) oh~ who are you?

Zack: I'm Zackery masayoshi orion ,but you can call me z or zack.

Ben: And I'm his brother Benjamin kirby tennyasin but ben is fine with me.

?: so you two are the ones we heard about? Awesome!

Issa: um…. (a confuse look)

Rose: (shows the picture to issa) irina shidou don't you remember this photo?

Issa: woah, that's her?! How the hell?!

Zack: I told you so.

Rose: I know, she looks so different I mean you mistaking her for a boy if you don't know an ybetter and look at her now she is positively gorgeous, isn't she?

Zack: she sure is.

Issa: what? This if freaking weird I though she was a boy!

Zack: (elbow her arm) what the matter with you issa?

Rose: that's not very nice apologies!

Irina: no she can't help it I really did acted like a boy.

Issa: yeah that made pretty confusing.

Irina: it's ok but we should catch up a lot has happen to both of us in the time we've been apart. (eye smile) also I love reunions! you never know what's gonna happen.

Zack:(chuckle while smile) you have no idea.

Irina: um zack, is it ok that I can talk with you?

Zack: uh huh(nodded) what is it?

Irina: well I just wanted to say, thanks for taking care of issa for me, even she's a handful.

Zack: you can say that again

Irina: And your middle name means righteousness for japanese right?

Zack: yep, my mom name that (as irina have stars for her eyes)

Irina: That's sound so amazing!

The girl in blue hair with a green streak looked at the two heroes but she is mostly looking at ben.

 **Timeskip**

At Ben's room that rias hugged ben, zack, issa, asia and koneko.

Rias: I'm so glad you're all home safe. I'm so sorry I should pay more attention to all of you.

Ben: it's okay rias, but I'm happy that you wanted to protect us but we can protect them too, so don't try to sell us out short.

Rias: oh ben, your really a kind person who I ever love.

Ben:(blush a little) ah rias...

Rias: yes benny?

Ben: Your breasts…

Rias: of course I understand, oh benny do you have any idea how mush I'm trying to spoil you?(gonna untie her shirt but issa stop her)

Issa: No you can't do that!

Ben: what issa try to say is, let's discus why the 2 priest are here and why they left.

Ben clone himself and change into tigerpaw and koneko intently hugs him with a cat smile and asia sit on zack's lap and lay at his chest to snuggle him.

Rias: why are they talkng to you're mother?

Issa: no clue maybe irina really wanted to catch up and show me she's a chick right now, they never said why they are there. But it didn't matter, but it didn't matter all they cared about when they left is that we're devils, well except benny and zack.

Rias: that's fine. I honestly don't know what there planing but we can ask them tomorrow.

Ben: tomorrow?

Rias: that's what I've been told, they'll be visiting tomorrow after school.

timeskip

as ben, issa, zack and azarel are fishing.

Issa: (sigh) cant believe someone that I've known scents I was a kid is now a follower of the church, not looking forward tomorrow.

Azarel: was the matter devil girl.

Issa: hey I'm sorry, I just got a lot in my mind right now.

Azarel: it's a bit unusual to see a devil looking so worried isn't it? Things in this world usually turn out the way you wanted too, stress about the future is a wast of time, just wait it out for a bit things will change.

Ben: He have a point issa, beside irina is your childhood friend and she care for you no matter what you are?

Zack: you may have a body of a devil but your mind and soul is still you.

Issa: (smiled) thanks.

Azarel: (spotted issa's line pulled) oh looks like you got a bite in that hook real him in.

Issa then started to pulling it in.

 **timeskip meanwhile at the clubroom**

Ben, Zack, Fuyu, Blaze, kuroka, and The 3 fallen angels who standing up, Rias sitting on the couch and her peerage who remain stand up along with The girl in blue hair with a green streak and Irina sitting on the couch.

?: thank you for agreeing to speaking with us today. My name is xenovia.

Irina: and I'm irina shidou.

Rias: it's fascinating to me why followers of god want to meet with a devil.

Irina: it dose seam random, here's the thing there six swords we can account for ,three of them is with the church but we haven't to know they other three was stolen by fallen angels

That made raynare, mittlet and kalawarner mad on kokobial giving there kind a bad name, but zack calm them down a little.

Issa: you're sure about that?

Xenovia: these are from the ones we have left, there made from Excalibur, (show her ax sword) this weapon is mine, it's called the sword of distraction.

Irina: (show her armband) and there is the one I have, it's known as the holy sword of mimicry, it's an Excalibur mimic.

Zack: well it's good that you two have keeping an eye on your swords but you should recount on the holy swords that has been taken.

Irina: what do you mean?

Zack: did heard of rumor of two swords the sword of nightmare and blessing are missing because the thief got defeated?

Irina: well yeah, why?

Zack: because I stool them back and now there safe (pulled out the nightmare and blessing swords) and two swords are remain stolen from they enemy is the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare and Holy Sword of Transparency.

Irina and xenovia are shocked to see that the holy thief is standing right in front of them and manige to steel two holy swords from corrupted priests.

Irina: y-you're the holy thief? The one who steel from corrupted priests?

Zack: hmm, that's new never been called that before, but I like it and yes I am.

Then irina jump and hug him make him surprise

Zack: wha! What the?!-

Irina: OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN LOVE WITH THE HOLY THIEF! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! FOR SUCH KINDNESS OF BRINGING BACK THE SWORD!

Zack: uhh your welcome.

Xenovia: _Interesting, so he brought back the 2 holy swords and if that the holy thief(turn to ben) The emerald mana...it is an honor to meet him in person._

As xenovia fake cough to irina as she let go off zack and wink at him then sit back to the couch.

Rias: well, what is it would you like for us to do today?

Xenovia: stay completely out of it, but we want the green hero and the phantom here to come with us in this mission, is between us and the fallen angels.

Ben: excuse me but why me and zack coming with you two and not rias and they others?

Zack: yeah, why not raynare, mittelt, kalawarner, fuyu and black can't come with?

Xenovia: simple, to save you.

Ben: huh?

Zack: save for what?

Irina: we believe that we can save you from the devil's ways and can use you're skills for the good.

As ben and zack's girls getting intense anger but calming down as if xenovia and irina gonna steal them away.

Ben: (turn to zack) is that we've been doing that all this time?

Zack: I don't know(turn to xenovia and irina)you got it all wrongs, rias and they others are goods ,we're allies and member of her club even we're not devils.

Ben: So it doesn't matter as all species who want to serve and protect to bring peace is what we heroes do.

Xenovia: I see,(turn to rias)Let's keep it simple shall we? We don't need the devils in this town to intervene.

Rias: that sounds like en accusation, are you afraid that we'll side with the fallen angels and keep you from obtaining the sword?

Xenovia: we know that for devils, a holy sword is a detectable thing, would it make more scents for you to support the fallen angels?

As rias's eyes glows red as zack chuckle a little and shake his head of xenovia getting cocky, ben give a frown of her judging rias and they others like that as they wanted to help, issa and asia frighten of rias getting mad.

Ben's thought: _who do she think she is?_

Issa's thought: _oh man! Rias is pissed!_

Zack: but what about raynare, mittelt, kalawarner? Even fuyu, kuroka and blaze? There good people and they wanted to help to stop the rogue fallen angels.

Xenovia: rogue fallen angels?

Ben: means like stray devils, but bad fallen angels who being evil and betrayal like the one who stole the holy swords.

Irina: you know I never have thought of that.

Xenovia: since their helping the devils, they'll stay out of it too, Since only human can do.

Zack's left eye turn green and right eye turn red and ben's eyes glows emerald green as rias and they other can senses their anger but calming down.

Raynare: (frown)well no, we're only with zacky.

Blaze: same with benny.

Xenovia: regardless and if that's true we have no choice but to completely inviolate you. Even if you're the great devils little sister.

Rias: if you already have my figured out let me share something with you. There is no way I'll ever thing on joining the rouge fallen angles, I would never do anything to besmirch the name of the house of gremory or my dear brother.

Xenovia:(smile) it's enough for me to be able to hear that, I was only relaying the flats of headquarters I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer really be that stupid.

Rias: good to know. Then I hope you also understand that I will not provide aid to your side either.

Xenovia: of course, I trust that we will prevail if you promise not to intervene in anything we do to this town.

Rias: you have my word on that.(as xenovia and irina get ls up from the couch)

Xenovia: we won't take anymore of your time.

Rias: would you like some tea before you go?

Xenovia: no thanks, I'm not here to make friends with devils, we let our self out(turn to ben and zack) you two can come with us if want to change your mind or tag along since we heard that you two can handle any devils and fallen angels.

Irina:(smile)I hope you can come along zacky.

As xenovia turn to asia which asia notice being stared by her.

Xenovia: I was wondering if visiting the home of ben trennyson and zack orion would lead us to you. aren't you asia argento?

Asia: um yes.

Xenovia: it makes scents that I would run into a witch in a place like this.

That made asia's eyes widen and zack's eyes almost become pitch black.

Irina: oh my goodness it is you you're the former saint who become a witch. I heard that you were banished because you have the power to heal fallen angels and devils and one time you actually use it you must be pretty strong. I didn't know actually become a devil such as yourself.

When zack heard xenovia and irina call asia a witch, zack's teeth becoming sharper as he drool that look like blood but when it drop at the ground as rias, her peerage, ben, the 3 fallen angels, fuyu, kuroka, and blaze see it and thought he was bleeding but it shocked them as the blood that sizzle and melt a hole to show is not blood but really hotter and deadly which means they can see how more angry he gets.

Asia: um well I guess so…(shaking a little as she tighten the bottom of her skirt)

Issa: are you ok?

Xenovia: of course she's not ok, she want to being a saint to being a devil, that's about as far as one can fall.

Issa: that's enough! Why don't you take that crap and get out of here!

Koneko: you're not helping.(blocking her arm in issa's way)

As issa, raynare, ben and rias not liking of what xenovia is saying to asia but they turn to Zack and his eyes I now pitch black.

Xenovia: do you still believe in our god asia?

Irina: don't be silly she's like a devil now and stuff she's over us now.

Xenovia: no that doesn't mean always mean what you think it dose, there are those who's hearts continue to remain pious in the mist into there own selfish betrayal, she seems she looks like she's one of them.

Irina: really? Is it true asia? Do you still believe in god? I mean I know you the devil but do you?

Asia: yes, I've never been able to let go, (start to cry) I've believed in god this hole time.

Xenovia: then you should allow us to execute you this intent.

Before Issa could do something she feltca major chills and so do everyone else.

Then the lights went out only one candle is still lit up, then white teeth and bright red light eyes shine in the room up on the sealing.

Xenovia: what is the meaning of this?

?: I'm not going to let you do that quarta and you too Shidou.

Xenovia: it doesn't matter she has sinned in the worst way possible if she sacrificed her soul to him he will forgive her.

?: I pleaded to him once and he did nothing! Not even to save asia from dying as I try to save her from the rogue fallen angel who took her life! Even when I was a slave for I didn't comment a crime, I died and become this!

This made asia, raynare, mittelt, kalawarner and fuyu all horrified to hear that about his past, irina was shocked that he once pleaded for him but nothing can make him better.

Suddenly the room started to feel chilling and then the shadow started to spread claws and blades of sharp teeth and flame like white eyes as they chuckle crazy surrounding xenovia and irina. Then zack came out of the shadows and all of the candles light up but flickering, he even added shackles around his wast and a shackle on his neck with broken chains and his ghost form is flickering on and off like the lights.

Then zack came out of the shadows and all of the candles light up but flickering, he even added wearing a mask, shackles around his wrists and a shackle collar on his neck with broken chains and his ghost form is flickering on and off like the lights to show his normal form and ghost form.

Zack:(remove his mask to show his face to them) do you two also believe in death? Cause I went their.

This made xenovia and irina shiver in fear on seeing like a god of death hovering over him and made everyone more scared but his girls sad and more horrified to see him in this state.

Irina: a-a g-ghost? s-so your..

Zack: half dead I guess or maybe in this form is either half or full.

Xenovia: th-th-the rumors are true, you are the holy thief and the monster of death.

Zack: you have no right for what you said to asia like that (as xenovia frown at him) 

Xenovia: believe me that's one of the nice descriptions I have for someone who is d…

before she can finish zack throw his holy sword of nightmare at her which it missed stabbing the wall.

Xenovia: You could have kill me! Are you defending her just because I call her a wi-

Zack use the shadows to grab her and choke her.

Zack: shut the hell up you bitch! you morons are the ones who decided that she was a saint not asia, that's not her choice! She was happier with out all of this.

Xenovia: a-a genuine saint can survive with the love of god alone.

Zack: and that can make her truly happy?!(he headbutt her as she starting to fear more as she getting choke more) She wanted a dream of having a family and friends ever since they kicked her out was a dame mistake cause her sacred gear is a healing type! Asia use to be a tool and a slave to a rogue fallen angels! The love is not just about god alone, is love been gifted and made from god to all people who share and care for love of all beings who know it, it doesn't matter what species they are. THOSE DEVILS, FALLEN ANGELS AND ANGELS WANTED TO MAKE PEACE TOGETHER AND NOT LIVED IN THE FUCKING PAST AS ENEMIES!(turn to irina)AND YOU SHIDOU!

Irina:(shaking)y-yes?

Zack: Can't believe you called her a witch too just because she a devil, so what about issa huh? She use to be human and now a devil, so are you gonna call her a witch too? What kind childhood friend are you?

This made her think and horrified that he was right, she has been a bad friend to issa

irina: oh god, why? 

Zack:She died from a rogue fallen angel who tricked her and hurt her heart, if it wasn't for gremory she wont be here even if it her past action but at least she ,me ,ben and her peerage help her and get strong of the supernatural world, she maybe a devil but her mind and soul are human still as she is the same. And so do asia as I did everything in my life to bring her back as I lost her when she was dying and I owe debt to gremory so munch.

Kiba: Well this is perfect, mind if I take them all on?

as everone turn to kiba as zack drop xenovia as she getting up

Xenovia: who are you?

Kiba: your superior, nice to meet you.

Rias: Kiba.

Zack: so you decide to come back and do you think you can fight her? Last time I check you was injured by freed's holy sword.

Kiba: yeah, but I wanted for this opportunity to fight the holy sword and destroy it.

Zack: (sigh)very well, but make it fast, I got unfinished business for her and her punishment. (let xenovia go letting her drop)

Issa: I wanna fight irina too.

Ben: Are you sure?

Issa: yeah, I'm not going to stand down and let these two dis asia and get away with it.

Ben: ok but be careful.

Issa: I will, wish me luck.

 **outside**

Kiba and issa are facing xenovia and irina.

Xenovia: alright then lets begin.

Then they take off there white robs to reveal there black jumpsuits with there crosses neckless.

Akeno: are you sure about this? Should we be fighting people from the church?

Zack: it's there fault from the start so we are getting giving them a fight.

Ben: they need to learn there lesson of judging people including their species.

Rias: its just an informal belch not an actual official battle.

Irina: cuze if the higher ups find out then we'll all be in trouble. (bring out her katana)

Xenovia: consider this a drill (unwrap her sword) no kill.

as xenovia's destruction sword is a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands with a cross in the pommel. Contains an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points.

as kiba begin to laugh which make xenovia confuse.

Xenovia: why are you laughing?

Kiba: because, the one thing that I always wanted to destroy worth then anything is willingly right before my eyes. (make more swords off the ground)

Xenovia: sword birth is it? I remember now, during the holy sword protect, there were one subject that facing disposal but manege to escape.

Ben: Safe to say kiba not gonna enjoy it for long.

Zack: I don't know for issa's fight not like kiba.

Ben: how come?

Zack:(sweatdrop)cause I find there fight totally ridiculous or odd right now.

Irina:(eyes flashes stars) issa it's totally you!

Issa: yeah so what?

Irina: I feel like fate is making fun of me now, a friend I grew up with has become a devil?! My one goal in this world is to learn a holy sword move far away to help everyone around me like how zacky did, god must be testing will to over come this traumatic heart break, if I can prove I can be strong enough I will be that closer to him.

Issa: yeah, I'm pretty sure that this have to do with you but whatever.

Irina: I'm so sorry issa, this hurts me more then it hurts you. But you're sins will now face the wrath of my Excalibur!

Zack:(turn to ben) what the hell am I watching? is she talking about god or me?

Ben: maybe both, (poof up a root beer) root beer?

Zack: yes.(drinking it)

Issa: Fine you wanna go there? **BOOSTED GEAR!**

 **BOOST!**


	14. Chapter 12

**BOOST!**

Issa is still facing irina, she charge at issa then she jump high with her sword high.

Irina: AMEN!

Asia: Issa look out!

As issa dodge the sword dropped but it cut a bit of her shirt.

Issa: dude what the hell that was dangerous! I thought this was a friendly fight?

Irina: oh to return to my home town only to be force to kill one of my oldest friends! Oh alas how fate can be so cruel.

Ben: (drinking a smoothie) you got you're self one crazy and weird follower zack.

Zack: I know, at least quarta be next in your list.

Ben: ah man. (groan)

Rias: Issa, try to avoid her direct attack.

Issa: yeah that's the plan thanks.

 **BOOST!**

Xenovia: the red dragon emperor dragon hand that with asia argento's twilight healing and you're sword birth. You devils serenely have a fair amount appendage secret treasures.

Kiba: I have another power,(grabbing a sword) one that comes from grunges of my fallen comrades, with this power I will destroy all of the Excalibur's!

He charge at her but she block the swing at her.

Kiba: and along with them I will annihilate there wielders!

As kiba and xenovia begin slashing each other swords.

Ben: Kiba giving all he got.

Zack: Yeah but he better be careful like last time.

Akeno: just being touched by a holy sword can injurer a devil, their in a huge disadvantage.

Rias: kiba can match with his speed but with issa, I'm a little worried.

As issa blocked Irina's sword attack.

Rias: Actually that sword seem to bothering her that munch or at all but that left arm it's the dragon it's selves.

Blaze: It's true.

Irina: you're way to simple to be that improvident.

Issa: what ever that means your going to regret it, because you way? Because I'm going to make you pay hard core! Besides I never miss out on boobs!

 **BOOST!**

Zack: (crack her knuckles) I'm so going to punish her two.

As issa show a pervy grin that she imaging irina strip naked.

Issa: _Irina shidou, you focus of work shipping on god, I'll be focusing work shipping your tight bods._

Irina: uh that's freaky why is she making that face?

Koneko: you should be careful and watch out.

Zack: This pervy bi dragon have the ability of to blow away woman's clothes off by touching them, she called it "Dress break".

Irina: what there clothes?!

Zack:(nodded)yep.

Irina:(smile and wink at him) Thank you zacky~.

That make the 3 fallen angel show a purple aura, asia pouted mad, fuyu's hair waving around and kuroka's hand's glow as she wanted to blast her.

Issa: Koneko! Why are you giving my secret to they enemy?! (turn to zack and point at him) and Zack who's side are you on!?

Zack: The side who hates pervert, even with their lewd power and abilities.

Koneko: He's right, and your the enemy to all woman.

Issa: sometimes the thing you said it hurt and now I'm going to get killed by zack.

Irina: I can hardly believe on how you ended up issa.

Zack: it's been like that since she's was a kid!

Irina: it's not enough that you turn into an evil devil, but you're heart is fulled with such wickedness now, dear god I pray in your divine wisdom you will never forgive this sinful pervert!

Koneko: preach it sister.

Ben:(smile) wait till she figures out that you and your mom are gods.

Zack: oh boy.(head down)

Ben: well it can't be that bad right?

Zack:(frown a little) This coming from a guy who's great grandpa is a god too? Which mean quarta like to hear that one.

Ben: ah crap. (head down as well)

As both xenovia and kiba clank their sword as kiba stab his sword in the ground and begin grab his other two swords.

Kiba: it's time for you to burn, and freeze!

Xenovia: how naive!

She slashes kiba's two swords into pieces and then jabs the ground to make a crater.

Xenovia: the holy sword of destruction, believe me that the name is isn't for show.

Kiba: after splitting into seven it still this strong, huh then I guess that there's going to be a lot of carnage when I destroy all of them.

Issa: kiba what's got into him?

Irina:(got up and dusted herself out) hey xenovia worn me the next time you destroy the ground.(picking up her katana) Anyway I supposed that its about time you and I should finish this game!

She charge in at her then the green gem glowed.

 **BOOST!**

Issa: let's do this!

 **EXPLOSION!**

Issa:(devil wings pop out) here we go!(Flew toward her with a pervy look) **DRESS BREAK!**

Zack: Be careful Irina!

Irina: ew! Gross!

She doges her tackle but she keeps coming at irina trying to tag her but irina keep trying not to get touch

Irina: Ah! No! Stop it!

Ben: Is she for real?

Akeno: It looks like issa's movement are getting more flexible and more faster.

Koneko: All thanks to her pervertness.

Rias, Raynare and kalwarner sigh of issa's pervert attack.

Zack: Wow, she using they ultimate power of a dragon for this?

Fuyu: So sad.

Kuroka: I know right?

Mittelt: I feel sorry for her to fight him.

Blaze: Dragon perv.

Irina: this isn't fair get away from me!

Issa: never underestimate of a twisted mind!

She jump at the wanting to touch her breasts but she ducked and issa touched zack and ben and she accidentally snapped.

Issa: uh ho.

Ben:(eyes wide)Ah...

Zack:(eyes wide)Fuck...!

Then ben and zack's clothes are all ripped off, this made irina blush supernova and drool over zack seeing his muscles, xenovia look for a brief moment and blush all red but continue fighting kiba, issa blushed but have a nosebleed and so did rias, akeno but she smiled too licking her lips, koneko blush bright pink and blaze is blush red and ben's girls are mad at issa because she strip ben naked, with zack's girls, asia blush supernova covering her eyes, raynare blush and smiled too with kalawaner and mittelt, fuyu blush very hard and kuroka smiled at his body, wish she can take picture even some of zack's girls are mad at issa for stripping zack.

Issa:(clapped her hands together)Thank you so munch! All is right for the world-

Zack and koneko punch issa flying and landed on the ground.

Zack:(angry tick mark) you have the right of a major death wish! (snap his finger as his clothes are back)

Ben: What the hell issa?(snapped his finger as his clothes are back as well)

Koneko: sicko freak.

Irina: (crouch down and poke her with a stick) you know what? I think you've recessive divine punishment. So perhaps you should seal away this kind of abseil attack, sound good?

Issa: nope. No way, no how (gets up) I put all my devil power into my kick ass move, deicing this and X-ray vision isn't very easy ether, there is still so much for me to see, so many girls… boobs, booties, my dream is to see every single one of them and I will, but my second dream is to be the wife of benny and to be come strong enough to deserve it.(getting up showing her pride more)soon...GET READY FOR ME GIRLS! CAUSE I'M GONNA FIGHT TILL I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO BLOW A CHICK'S CLOTHES OFF JUST BY THINKING ABOUT IT!

As irina felt disgusted and zack faceplam and ben groan of his girlfriend's pervy speech.

Irina: I can't believe she was able to fight this hard just to see naked flesh.

Zack: your telling me.

Issa: what sex is power yo! Sex is justest!

As she charge in to touch her again but irina dodge it as the red dragon empress use her right hand to touch her as irina did a back flip then swift her sword at her which issa dodge it.

Zack:(crossing his arm) She cut her, so issa have lose.

Ben: Huh?

Zack: Look.

Irina: I'm may have underestimate you a little but your movement was almost go enough(a hidden smile showing) almost.

Issa fell to her knees and she look at the cut on her gut.

Issa: ah crap. What is this?

Asia: but it was just a scratch.

Akeno: costed by a holy sword.

Issa: I don't like this.

 **RESET!**

She then fell to the ground but ben cached her and healed up.

Ben: I got you, and we're going to talk about this.

Issa: yeah I know, but it was worth it.

Zack: issa…

Kuroka: wow, with one slice huh?

Zack: Yes, That is the true power of the holy sword, with enough strength of the wielder by either training and the power of the sword, it can easily injured, killed or harmed many devils in many ways of their levels with just one swing no matter what devil weapon or holy eraser cannot stop it. Like the time when kiba fight freed that retard priest last night when is raining, he was using the holy sword of the Heavenly Flare against him. He cut kiba's shoulder, one touch or swing it make devil feels like a being sting a lot by force. Which is it hard enough for them to get up until they're fully healed.

Ben: And kiba is in trouble now. 

Kiba made a long sword and he has a mad look.

Kiba: what do we see which of these destructive swords is the most destructive? Will it be you're holy or my demon?

He charge at her and swing his sword but she doge and hit kiba in the gut with the ax hilt, he cough up blood and fell to the ground struggle to get up, but he cannot.

Xenovia: your only weapons is a few swords and a little speed, not only do you lack the power of use large swords, but in the posses your sealing away your speed your proud ease don't tell me you realize your fact?

She turn her back from him.

Kiba: No...W-wait...

Xenovia: You should know only to fight when your rational after all you are my superior.

Zack: our done?(she nodded)good, cause if you think he's your superior, think of me beyond his level, cause you got advantage of him as a devil, I'm a man of my words when I said I'm going to punish you(he walked up and looked down at kiba) I told you kiba, (heal him up) let me take care of this.

Xenovia: (glared) you may have powers but with the power of the holy sword we can even beat you, no hard feelings it will be an honor to fight you and the green hero.

Zack: It's not my first rodeo, I'll doubt if I use my hybrid sword on you so(summon his holy sword of nightmare)this will do.

As he enter his ghost formed which shiver xenovia as she see zack got his root beer and begin drinking it but to everybody can see rootbeer leaking and dripping from his expose rib cages.

Zack:(chuckle) oh well.

Xenovia: (shakes a little but stand her ground) you're going down undead.

Irina: oh and how about we make things interesting? If we win you two will have to join the church and leave the devils.

That made the girls extremely mad at the two sisters.

Ben: If you lose, you two apologize to rias and they others including asia.

Zack: and to listen to us and make alliance as friends and not enemy no matter what you said or ans we work together to take out the rogue fallen angels along with rias and they others.

Irina: deal, we know we can win.

Ben: confident are we? Well then.

He slap his wrist and change into a large hole knight with green fire eyes the omnitris symbol on his shoulders and green lines with the omnitrix on his chest and holding a large sword.

?: I say what is this form?

Zack: seems like knight and kinda smell like wisp fire.

?: (gasp) zackery, you just givin this for a smashing name, (raise his sword) from this day forth I shall be named **BURNING MIST!**

Zack: alright then, let's see what you got quarta but before I use my sword(as zack put the sword on his back and pull out a holy pocket knife)I wanna test out my fully upgraded weapon can do.

Xenovia:(small smirk) you honestly believe you can defeat with just a small weapon.

Zack: You actually clueless as you think of it like what god will be please. All god do who have give hope, will, compassion, love and you use it on the wrong term as devils, fallen angels and angels as common in peace as all worlds and now you wanted to make it as a war cause, unfortunately I dont carry sometime bigger blades that munch.

Xenovia: I had enough of your talk (dash up to him) you're defeated!

Zack: you don't know more of the outside world.

She slash at him he blocked it with the pocket knife as she now struggle and can't push it.

Xenovia: (eyes widen) h-how?!

Zack: have you ever know that every thing in this world has a weak point?

She then started slashing but zack kept blocking with his pocket knife making her more angry. With irina she is slashing burning mist's armor trying to make a crack.

Burning mist: well is my turn now.

He charge at irina and slash his sword at her but she doge his sword but got hit by a fireball then getting up, they clashes sword dodging each other strike but burning mist sent a fire waves as irina dodge it but the fire waves got her leg.

Irina: agh! That hurts.

Burning mist: it was suppose to hurt, much as this!

He then punch her with his fist covered in ghost energy as it sent her to the ground as she about to get up but burning mist pointing at her.

Irina:(smile and chuckle) okay, you win and great form.

Burning mist: why thank you (offers a hand and she takes it) in the rule of sword fighting, never underestimate you're opponent.

Irina: I'll keep that in mind.

As they turn to zack and xenovia fighting as xenovia have cut mark on her shoulder and her left leg and her stomach as she panting.

Zack: I think Toy with you already(put away his pocket knife)It's time for the big gun(pull out his nightmare sword) but with a little upgrade to it.

As a black fog covering the holy sword as is glowing red.

Xenovia: what are you doing to the sword?!

Zack: making it an eternal nightmare, picture it like how I'm in my ghost form

The sword revealed a that the spiral is now like an arrows, sharp spikes and the color white, black and blue.

Zack: I transform it like a ghost formed, the angel of death, the holy dead sword of nightmare!

Xenovia: I… I didn't know that you have that deadly power to change things into that! But I will defeated you! (charge at him)

Then they slashes sword as zack easily dodging it and did a sword thrust but xenovia blocked but push her as she panting but quick thinking the blade almost hit her face so she clashes.

Zack: come on, you have to do better then that.

Then xenovia raised her sword high to and stab him but it was an illusion as she just hit the ground cause the flood to crater again.

Xenovia: The illusion! (Turning her head try to find him)

As she felt 2 slashes on her back and left shoulder as she scream then she saw the blade coming then she block it to revealed zack is here.

Zack: Your not focusing more senses of your opponent movement and sound, Griselda Quarta taught you this didn't she?

Xenovia: how did you know about her?!

Zack: I have my ways, it comes in really handy.

As she try to slice him but then what she saw the sky is now getting dark which everyone can see it and their some bones, stone walls and grave air as the moon shows. Then xenovia saw zack use a sword thrust which she dodge it but it hit a bunch of trees blow into many pieces.

Zack: good, but (kick her gut) not good enough.

As she get up, xenovia and everyone turn to see the big destruction zack did to the trees with one thrust from his sword.

Xenovia: Unbelievable.…

Zack: couldn't been your head(chuckle sadist) I guess that's why you decide a haircut from the vampire mission along with your partner.

Xenovia: shut up! (slash at him but it was en illusion) get out of my head!

Zack: tsk, tsk, tsk you act high and mighty huh?

Issa: rias what's going on?! And why is night time right now?

Rias: I think is zack's holy sword is doing it.

Akeno: it's no doubt since how strong it tear down the trees.

Zack: well xenovia, you didn't get a chance to slash me so I'll give you a chance?(she glared at him) now now, I'm no illusion this time so go ahead. Aim or slice where you want it.

She then stab him on the chest but he is still alive and no blood is spilling out, which shocked xenovia as zack headbutt her then grab her sword to pull it out and dropped it.

Zack: perhaps I'll show you and everyone how I my life, an innocent person with no crime but get punish as my life was hell and met death, even come back to the grave. 

He snapped his finger then everything around them went black and then a little light showed a young zack smiling and playing with his dad and little sister, this made irina shrieking with glee to see young zack, kiba just stared at the memory, fuyu smiled at the little memory, raynare, kalawarner and mittelt glee with joy to see little zack, kuroka cat smiled to see the little zack, akeno smiled, asia jut blushed and smiled.

Asia: _zack-san is so adorable._

Fuyu: Such a sweet memories we both have.

Xenovia: a-are those...

Zack: those are happy in my life, so munch good time of being one happy family but..

Then his dad got killed right in front of him as he told his sister go and hide to run and vilgax's had grab zack and slam him to the table and it strap him into it and then amimo, dr pcycobose and pcyphon evily smiled at him and zack yelled for help but it never came and the shadows covered the light and then screaming started, the three vilians along with some aliens that are assassin and a mysterious cloak person, that zack in a table strap around as bladed needles that stab at his, pulse aroudn his arm, leg, chest, head, ear, stomach and neck started to insert him with D.N.A of so many from the computer data base as the bladed neelde connect from the wires into a giant test tube as it going inside of zack's body which he scream in agony trying to break free as blood leaking from his head, eyes and cough off blood as the pain echoes they area, then soon got rescue by ben and the plumbers. In 6 days he got adopted as his new mom and dad along with is sister is alive but their parents are abusive as soon at school bullies, zack's ex-girlfriend and student treat him badly, thugs who treating and about to kill zack as he ask yuna to run but she got killed as trigger zack to go his ghost formed to beg and find help but it was too late and how the people treat him. He killed his abusive step parents of blaming them and his rage go out as he lived alone in the woods. then there was slashes and flashes of his black-ghost for destroyed vilgax's best alien assassins and then a blue light appeared and black-ghost change into zack and turn his head revealing his blood red eye then he roar of pure rage that he now lost everything and alone, this made xenovia shocked to see all that and fell to her knees, irina started to cry for him, asia want to hug him tight and so dose raynare, fuyu, kuroka and the fallen angles, rias and her preage was shocked to see that, burning mist change to ben and cross his arms and sighed.

Irina:(sniff) oh poor zacky.

Asia: how could his step parents can be so cruel.

Raynare:(growl as her fist tighten)that bitch will pay for hurting my boyfriend, remind me of my dead sister.

Zack: I think that will be all for today.

He snap his finger as the memory went away as he walk to xenovia.

Zack: so you see xenovia, even the human can be like the devil who are bad as a stray, even my own ex-girlfriend alice is a true witch (looking his own reflection) I survive what death give me and even I pray for hope and help, so ben was the one who taught me how to be a hero, give me a family(turn to xenovia)I was gonna get revenge on vilgax for killing my dad.

Xenovia: did you killed him?

Zack: no he still live as it bring back my dad, so now xenovia I'm gonna defeat you as you and your partner should never judge species cause take freed for example as a stray priest who killed humans of his kind and even asia too.

Xenovia: very well, finish me off.

Zack: okay you ask for it(he nodded and start to swing his sword into the air) from the nightmares of the mind to the reality of horror I call upon thee to finish off this fool!

He then stab the ground and then purple fog exploded off and then 5 mysterious person begin to walk out of the black mist there are five people rises, one has an ice hockey mask with a light brown jacket, a black shirt and baggy pants, a man with a scared face with a black and red striped sweater, a fadora hat, and a claw hand, another man but he has a mask made out of leather, a white shirt with a bloody apron and a chainsaw on hand, another man with a mask with a cut on his throat has a blue onesie and is holding a knife, and a short cartoon devil with a white face bow tie and gloves and has a tail and he is smiling.

?: oh boy! The finally!

Zack: yep, xenovia meet Jason voorhes, Freddy kruger, leatherface, Micheal myser and bendy.

Freddy: think your smart huh bitch?

Zack: Oh yeah and one more guess as well.

Zack clone himself and change into his black-ghost form, blaze was surprised to see black-ghost and a little afraid, fuyu is still crying but she cover her mouth, kuroka was shocked to see black-ghost, xenovia was shocked and afraid of what they will do to her, irina was shocked and surprised to see black-ghost but she spotted his green and red eyes, black and white skin, her eyes widen.

Irina: _that's him, hes the monster that killed the fallen angle._

Black ghost:(turn to irna) I killed one fallen angel, they other that gremory killed already because reynelle who is raynare's twin sister was cold and a bitch who killed asia by removing her sacred gear.

Irina: that's why she's a devil now.

Black ghost: now, punishment time! (his hand morph to an ax as his sharp teeth showing)

Bendy: alright! (start to make more ink and making his face melt and his teeth turn sharp) let's start the carnage fuckers!

Leatherface laughing as he start his chainsaw.

Jason and micheal healed their blade.

Freddy:(laugh) welcome to our nightmare!

Zack(held his sword at her) Do not underestimate our family and friend,(grin) after all I am beyond superior.

He then dash past her and she got cut on the shoulder then he made more cuts on her then Jason, bendy, leather, freddy and black ghost joining in, jason slash her with his machete with micheal coming in stabing her leg then freddy slashing her chest and bendy make an ink bear trap on her arm as she screaming as she saw leatherface raising his chainsaw as the saw noised coming at her she doge the saw but bendy charge at her and make an ink wolf beast and it bit her legs as leatherface use his chainsaw as her back as she scream and use a hammer to hurt her back as she down on he knee as zack and black ghost grin.

Zack and Black ghost: Wanna see something really scary?

Then they rip open there chest and as their ribcages are open to show deadly sharp teeth drooling wide with breath gas out as a lots of tentacles of black and white stripes waving around, long tongues, monster arms, insect legs, monstrous glowing eyes and they all roaring, moaning, hissing and screeching, xenovia started to pale and scream louder in fear, irina and issa screamed, rias was trying to stay calm but failed a little as she sweating in munch horror she seeing, akeno giggled a little but was surprised and just like rias failed to not wet herself in fear, koneko and kuroka covered asia's eyes as they shaken, raynare is scared but satisfied a little and same goes for kalawaner and mittelt, blaze and fuyu are hugging each other in fright, and kiba was shocked to see what he can do to punish anyone who piss him off.

Xenovia: OK, OK! I GIVE UP! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I CALLED ASIA A WITCH!

Zack: are you sorry for rias and they others.

Xenovia: YES!

Zack: Good.

Zack and black ghost snapped his finger as everything went back into normal as is show daytime and xenovia's scratches and wounds are gone as freddy, jason, micheal, leatherface and bendy are gone.

Black ghost: Now is that's so hard. 

As zack turn back to normal and so do the holy sword of nightmare.

Zack: Looks like Ben and I have win, so we have a deal(offer his hand to her)you and Irina have finally learn the first step of being a true swordsman and worthy of using the holy sword in the right decision along with god who everyone who have good souls to serve and protect any innocent beings.

Xenovia: yeah,(accept his hand and get up as she wear her cloak) I think I deserve that. Ok we're done here.

Irina: aw, I want to hug zacky.

Rias: Just out of curiosity(xenovia turn to rias) did you find out which fallen angel who's guilty? Of stealing the holy swords I mean?

Xenovia: we know who's behind it yes, the leader of the grigori named kokabiel.

Zack: I know it.

Ben: Seem one big rogue fallen angel cooking up for trouble.

Issa: yeah uh, so what's a Grigori.

Akeno: fallen angles, it's a group of them who's also known as the ones who watch over the children of god.

Rias: the two of you are going after a leader class? Are you planing to die?

Zack: yeah, and are the both of you stupid? you do know even our enemies are working with him along with freed and an evil ben as well.

Ben: Zack is right, remember the deal we made?

Xenovia: yes we do, but we do what we must to keep the rogue fallen angles from the holy swords, I'm willing to trade my life to annihilate them.(turn to ben and zack)however we will accepted the deal in full, you two can bring you're allies.

Raynare and Blaze: yes!

Irina: we understand the danger, there is already one casualty, a priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of time was killed.

Zack: me and kiba know who killed that priest, freed sellzen, a stray priest who I already met and defeat him two times, he possessed the holy sword of Heavenly Flare.

Xenovia: intresting, it was a stray priest. At least we know who are we up against. (turn to zack) I appreciate the information Zackary(turn to ben)and Benjamin, you have a cool form when you fought irina

Ben: thanks, your sword skill is pretty nice too and seeyah tomorrow(smile)

she blush a bit and smiled at him then irina went up to zack and kiss him on the cheek.

Irina: see you tomorrow zacky~.

She wink at him and went to xenovia and they walk away.

Ben: (smile and turn to zack) you should run zack.

Zack: for what?

Ben: (point behind him) that.

Zack turn to see the fallen angles, fuyu, asia and kuroka emitting very deadly energy and they are glearing at zack.

Raynare: zacky….

Asia: zack-san….

Fuyy: zack~.

Zack:(eyes wide)Oh I don't think so, even I'm surprise I'm gonna do it

As zack put up an adorable puppy dog eyes as he look curious when he title his head make the deadly energy from the fallen angels, fuyu, asia and kuroka go away and calm down as they seem eyes wide and jaw dropped down as they about to said they all tackled him to the ground.

Rayanre: OH MY GOSH!(hugging him)

Kalawarner: cutey zacky!(hugging his arm)

Mittelt: yay!(hugging his other arm)

Fuyu: your so cute.(hugging his chest)

Asia: how can we stay mad at you?(hugging his back and kissing his cheek)

Kuroka: kitty zacky~.(rubbing his hair)

Then black-ghost clone himself and black-ghost 2 change into a peacock and walked up to ben, he spotted it and he screamed like a little girl and run away from him and he chance ben around.

Ben: not cool dude! Not cool!

Black ghost turn back to zack 2 and turn to issa.

Zack 2: don't think I forgotten that you make ben and I lost our clothes from your dress break stunt.

Issa:(shaking)B-But it was an accident!

Zack 2: yeah, then I'll give you an accident right here harem queen (a big blue flash)

he change into dark yellow alien with blue head armor with a cage on his head with horns, chains on the sides that connect to his wast and has the ultimatrix on his armored chest.

?: **POSITIVE TOPICK!** And say hello too

As his eyes glow red and black fog covering himself

Issa: No! No! No! (turn to rias, akeno, koneko, blaze and kiba) guys help me ! He's going mega horror again!

Rias: s-sorry issa but you must learn from your mistake.

Then the black fog disapates and hes body is now grayish and his armor is darken a little and rusted.

?: **UNDEAD TOEPICK!** (He grab issa by the shirt as she shaking a lot as she turn to him) now what is that you said to irina? Oh yeah, never underestimate of a twisted mind.

He then drag her into the forest while she scream for mercy and then soon bigger scream threw the woods as birds flying.

Rias:(turn to ben) benny, what does toepick do?

Ben: it's basically what you saw in the battle but more like a horror movie, gross, unspeakable and you're nightmares came true, while undead toepick (gulp)my guess is that he can make nightmares come to life and what he looks like beyond imagination, you don't want to know.

Rias: (shiver) knowing zack I don't. 

Koneko: Rest in peace issa.

Blaze: We'll never forget you.

Zack: Where back!(with a happy and cheerful smile while humming and eye smile)

Then zack came back from the woods dragging the chuck white issa as her hair is upward like a frighten cat while she foaming in her mouth and her eyes are white and swirling in fear as she twitching, people can tell she pissed herself.

Zack:(dropped issa as she curled into a ball and zack looked down) Now issa, be a good girl and tell us what have you learn from your mistake and lesson? 

She nodded and zip to ben's leg.

Issa: how did you survive with him?!

Ben: lot's of practice and nerves of steel(as a peacock sqawk at ben)

Ben(scream like a girl)AAAAHHHHH!

As ben jump behind Rias

Zack:(smile)hey ben did peacock practice to steel your nerves?

the peacock high five zack and turn back to black ghost.

Ben: Shut up zack!

Zack and they other laugh.

 **Timeskip**

At the clubroom kiba was about to leave the room.

Rias:(scowl)Where you going kiba? You do realize I will never promote you to leave me, remember you're the knight of the house of gremory.

Kiba: I know president, I'm sorry.(he leave to the door)

Rias: Kiba.

Asia: Oh no, he left.

Rias: (sad look)no kiba, why now? (as she felt a hugged and turn to see ben)ben…

Ben: I know that you want to keep you're group safe and happy but this is what kiba want to do this, you know he acted like when kevin wanted revenge from a bad alien who killed his dad.

Rias: How did it go for him?

Ben: he got his revenge but it didn't make him feel better, but he understand that he wont let revenge clouded his mind and emotion as he become a better man like his dad since he learn the truth and I'm sure kiba be back and learn his mistake and not going out there alone.

 **Outside**

Kiba was walking away and zack appeared and leaning on a tree crossing his arms.

Zack: well so munch for coming straight back and walk away again, you do she not gonna be happy for it and doing it solo might not end well.

Kiba: say all you want zack but I have to do it, is a bad idea to let these priest helping us cause I didn't expect you.

Zack: like it or not they are and like I said, go ahead of your revenge. I mean what will you do after this? You might be alone, you might think is it the real you, you might think the real you we know is a pretend. (kiba walked past him) you think this is how a devil act, but you was human before, me and ben discover we're half but we still stay the same no matter what past it is. But here's a question, who are you yuuto? The real you inside and out? As your old friend are gone but never forgotten but who do you have left that is still see you as part of the family and friends?

Kiba stopped walking for a second then continue to walk into the forest.

 **Meanwhile**

in the abandon church irina is taking a bath and washing her body but she is feeling weird.

Irina: I don't get on why I can't take a bath comfortably, I bet this must be another trail for me from god.

Xenovia: do you really believed that? After all you're the one who spent our money (pointed on a weird painting) for what a weird suspecting looking picture?

Irina: what are you trying to say?! There is an honesty holy person in that image and you know it! The exhibition guy said so and why would he lye?

As a flashback of irina in a museum and she seem bless seeing a great picture

Xenovia: (sigh and face plam) why did I have to be stuck with you as a partner?

Irina: wow when you get depress you get like really depress don't you?

Xenovia: oh be quiet.

Irina: oh that reminds me, what do you think about ben?(as xenovia blush a little on her cheeks)

Xenovia: well, he is quite a gentlemen, a great fighter, nice, kind and he is hansom. What about you and zackary?

Irina: (blush hard as she play with her fingers) oh well, he is amazing, he is so cute, brave, kinder, strong, and something else that I can't put my finger on.

Xenovia: Is it about his past of how munch he went through of what he become, his lost and being an outcast?

Irina: yeah, we can pray for his happiness but it won't work for him since you know about his past? (she nodded and irina frowned) I wanted to make him happy and loved.

Xenovia: same here, I also like to get to know ben more, cause I think I see in his eyes how munch he been through as well.

Then there stomach's started to grumble and they blushed a little.

Xenovia: first things first we have to find a way to get something to eat, we're hardly in the condition to retrieve Excalibur.

Irina:(smile) yeah your right in that case do you want to threaten people from other religions at they can give us money? Scents there not from the church god will totally forgive us. Probably.

Xenovia: if we're going that far we might as well steal a temples offering box and something like that.

Irina: oh that will be easier! Good plan.

Xenovia: no we can't do that.

Irina: right I guess that would be so nice. Hey I got an idea! Why not we have zacky and ben have lunch with us?

Xenovia: sound like a better idea and we can discus a plan to work together to defeat kokobial and his allies.

But now for the entire night they think about food.

 **In the morning**

Akia: congratulations! We are doing karaoke with you all!

Ben: sound fun.

Zack: I'm in.

Motohama: asia too right?

Asia: yeah I'm planing it.

Matsuda:(him and motohama move close to asia) oh hell yeah! Screw kiryuu I'll take two of the fly asia!

Zack: (push the two perverts away from asia) I'm giving you two a word of advise to survive, back the hell away from her.

Saji: (appear out of nowhere and holding asia's hand) be careful not to let there loser rub off on you two.

Zack: (crack his knuckles and saji moved away from asia) how about you keep that hand if you don't want to loose it Genshirou.

Ben:(turn to issa and walk to her)hey issa something the matter?

Issa: yeah. (turn to saji) oh yeah, forgot about him.

Saji: well I better get a move on.

As koneko and mittelt in their P.E uniform on their track turning to the group.

Mittelt: I'm worried about zacky sometimes.

Koneko: me too with benny.

 **Timeskip**

Ben, Issa and zack are drinking their drinks (ben smoothie, zack root beer) and they are waiting for someone.

Saji: Tennyson, hyoudou and orion.

Issa: hey yeah uh, sorry for calling you out here.

Saji: anything for a lady, so?

A few minutes later

Saji: hell no are you three serious?!

Issa: that's a five hour boner dude.

Zack: and they agreed on the wager.

Saji: are you three insane?!

Ben: Besides Zack kept 2 holy sword even a new one, but me and Zack's enemies are working with the rogue fallen angels.

Saji: that's big, and are you two sure you want to fight you're enemy's and not let our presidents take care of them?

Zack: they can't hold a candle to them after taking a gang bang beatdown.

Saji: oh and are you realize that mind and issa's president will punish use just for being involved with the holy swords right?

Ben: Dude, I've been kicking alien ass when I was ten and zack here been threw worst.

Saji: I didn't know that but still they will kill us for sure! I mean issa got rias and she is with ben she's stick but reasonable, sona drecona and loves punishing us!

Zack: tsk, I see rias like a little sister as she may be mature but she is childish in some point and moment so she not really scary to sona as maybe the same as rias I guess, but I can imagine since she got a thing for ben here and so do tsubaki.

Saji:(eyes wide)WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Ben:(sigh) sadly yes, they live at my house and hugged me.

Saji just have his jaw dropped and bugged eyed at ben in shocked.

Ben: I think I broke him this time.

Saji: (gets up from his chair) that's it I'm out of here!

As he is walking away he stopped moving still walking for a moment then he spotted koneko holding his shirt and mittelt eating some ice cream like koneko.

Koneko: big surprise, we are wondering that you decided to run away.

Mittelt: no kidding.

Ben: Hey koneko.

Zack: sup mittelt?

Koneko: Hello benny.

Mittelt: I'm doing great zacky.

Ben: thank for stopping him to leave you two.

Zack:(grin)haha yeah, or I would drag this scared devil of this business back.

Koneko made saji sit down and he is tearing up a little.

Saji: I want to go home! (koneko made him side down again)

Zack: ah grow some balls and suck it up you pansy. (make mittelt and koneko snicker)

koneko: so you want to find the sisters?

Issa: yeah, I mean they rather destroy the holy swords then let the fallen angles get there hands on it.

Issa: yeah, I mean they rather destroy the holy swords then let the rogue fallen angles get there hands on it.(turn to zack)but you said about sealed them away

Zack: Yeah or either give the two remaining to ben.

Ben: I call them!

Zack: you're not getting mimic ,only the rapidly and transparency that you can keep

Ben: aw. (drop his head into the table)

Issa: kiba wanted to get his revenge by defeating excaliber and the church wants it back no mater what the cost, but they have to get past zack to get the three that he has.

Ben: Not to mention xenovia and inira's holy swords too.

Mittelt: yeah, if they collected all of the remaining six swords, they'll fused it back as one and possessed each of the powers.

Ben: Say zack, if you said animo and hex are there, how many and which villians that here too?

Zack: my guess is that vilgax, evil you, albedo, exo-skull, charmcaster, six-six, seven-seven, eighty-eight, dr pcycobose and pcyphon.

Zack: Perhaps this evil you, make more senses for who know what tricks he have like you.

Mittelt: well we now have more bad guys for us to take down, let's find kiba and help him.

Zack: lets go.

Koneko:first, we have to find those girls(gets up from the chair) somehow, I dont like keeping a secret from rias and akeno but we have to do something to help him

Ben: and we will (petted her head as she purr a little)

then koneko made saji follow them to find xenovia and irina.

Saji: oh cool, so I don't have to be here anymore do I? You got you're rook, the phantom, the green hero too and a fallen angel here, but why do you need me for?

Issa:(turn to saji) we need you because the stronger we are the better. probably won't be to easy to find them here you know, it's not like were going to run over two weirdos in white robs on main street.

Then they spotted two weirdos in white robs on main street, and they are irina and xenovia.

Xenovia: oh blessings on the wondering sheep before us.

Irina: we are pitiful compared to you oh great lord please have mercy oh holy father!

Issa: or maybe we will.

Ben: ditto.

Zack: that was easy.

Koneko: right.

Zack and ben walked over to the two sisters.

Ben: hey girls.

Zack: Hi there.

Irina: (tackle zack to the ground) zacky! Please we need food!

Zack: Okay! Okay! But please don't do it in public!

 **At the restaurant**

irina(unhood herself) and xenovia(with her hood on) are eating like hungry vikings and zack joined in on the food fest

Zack: boy you two must be really hungry.

Ben: yeah didn't you have money to buy food?

Xenovia: we would if somebody didn't waste it for a weird picture(give irina the stink eye)

irina laughed nervously but continue eating.

Xenovia: oh so delicious! don't you agree? This is heaven!

Irina: oh yeah! (eating some noodles) it's like taking food into my mouth and make it food to my soul!

Zack:It's sure is !( chugging down some root beer)

Saji: watching this is a little to intense for me.

issa: yeah, it's weird enough to see even zack eat all of the food.

Mittelt: well I think is cute for zacky.

Waitress:(come by) here's your hamburger stake.

After the everyone has eaten there meals zack, issa and ben payed there bill.

Zack: man that was good (grin)

Xenovia: thank you benjamen and zackery

Ben: just call me ben.

Zack: I prefer zack or z.

Xenovia: ok.

Irina: we'll never forgive this kindness.

Xenovia: what just happen? Even if this rebuild our faith the devils saving us must mean the end of days.

Ben: wha?(question mark on his head)

Irina: we practically give ourselves to the devils how are we ever be forgiven.

Zack: I have no idea what is going on here (turn to mittlet) mittelt do you know what there saying?

Mittelt: they believe that if devils are saving priests they will be devil worshipers but that is just all make belief for me.

Ben and zack:(nodded)oooh

Issa:that's our thanks for buying you food ?!

Koneko:(turn to issa)get it together sis

Issa: oh sorry I couldn't help it. But I'm smiling now see ?

Irina: oh lord please , have mercy on these kind soul even they are devils

As ben,zack and mittlet heard a crack noise to turn issa,saji and koneko in pain holding their head in pain like some major headaches.

Issa: ah! For the love of big thighs dame it, we don't want gods pleasings stop it!

Irina: oh right I'm sorry. it's kind of a habit.

Ben: you okay issa?

Zack: what's wrong with you three?

Issa: It freak it hurt if someone pray!

Saji: Yeah!

Ben: they do?

Koneko: it's a common weakness for all Devils they will suffer nasty side effects, that means intense headaches and immense pain.

Zack: (smile) light bulb.

That made issa, koneko and saji shiver in fright in thinking on what will zack do with this information.

Xenovia: well, what is the plan? and what deal?

Issa: we want to help you destroy Excalibur.

Xenovia: what?(as ben and issa explain it to her)I understand the situation, we don't mind your helping with us and let ben keep two Excalibur and defeat they enemies, As long the churches will trust ben and zack to be kept the sword safe.

Irina: what a minute xenovia!

Ben: yes!

Isas: alright!

Saji: grr, why couldn't she refuse us like I was hoping she would?

Mittelt: shut it. (punch saji's head)

Zack: Thank you mittelt(smile as she smile too and nodded)

Xenovia: you know who the other side has? Kokabeil is dangerous, honestly it'll be impossible to recover 2 holy sword on our own.

Irina: Yeah I get that but are you sure to bring issa and her friends? What if they'll get hurt?

Ben: may I intervene, me and zack can deal damage in any situation, we fight aliens, overlords, warlords.

Zack: Even Ben and his friends fought daigon the destroyer.

Irina: what's that?

Ben:(Shrugged) it's just a being of destruction, no biggie.

make everyone shocked that ben stop a dangerous being that fit for an ultimate class devil

Irina: I-I see,(Turn to xenovia)we know what risk we're taking before we got here this isn't anything new xenovia.

Zack: I understand your worry about us irina, But I'm worry about you and your partner, don't want you to get hurt very munch as I need to protect the one I love too, so please trust us as I trust both of you to help to defeat the enemy.

Irina: ok, promise you'll be careful.

Zack: don't I always?

Xenovia: alright then, it's settle.

 **meanwhile outside of the park**

the group is at the founten and kiba is standing in front of them.

Kiba: I get it, but I'm quite disappointed that someone who can weld an Excalibur would have prove of there destruction.

Xenovia: speaking of disappointing, didn't you recently abandon you're place at the house of gremory?

Kiba got mad at her.

Xenovia: scents you're a stray now we can ki-

Before she can finish zack chopped her head.

Zack:(eyes glow red while narrow his eyes)what did I tell you quarta ? or you prefer going to the nightmare world again?

Xenovia: (zoom to ben and hugs him) I'll behave!

Irina: wow, even he can make xenovia scared.

Ben: you don't even know that half of it.

Xenovia: (clear her thought and let go off ben) you obviously resent with the holy sword project did, I completely understand. That insensate is feud with great repugnance by those of us currently with the church as well, we know and that is way the person responsible was punished, excommunicated.

Irina: his name was galilei valper, also known as the arch bicep of annihilation.

Kiba: I know valper, it was all him, he was responsible.

Xenovia: I told you one of his tools was a stray priest didn't I?

Issa: you mean freed?

Xenovia: it's not uncommon for there to be collusion among those who were ban from the church. There is a high possibility valper is involve on what's going on now as well.

Kiba: well after hearing that, there is no reason not to cooperate with you.

Irina: yay! Then I guess it been decided!

Xenovia: we shall return the favor for the food somehow and see you soon, red dragon empress issa hyoudou, ben 10 ben tennyson and lewamus prime zack orion. (walk away)

Irina: bye zacky~!

Zack: Bye Irina!

Issa sigh and turn around to the slump saji as she put her hand to his shoulder to make sure he's not to worry

Issa: so this is good news yeah?

Saji: this is not good news! This is not good news after all! Not only we could have been killed but we could have been responsible for another war with the church!

as zack summon his holy light sword and pointed at saji's face as his eyes wide and sweating a lot in fear as he shaking like a leaf.

Zack: I'll give you a not good news by cutting out your tongue out so I wont hear your bitching if you quit messing around!

Saji: (whimpering)y-yes sir!(nodded his head fast)

Kiba: issa, ben, zack.

as they turn to kiba as zack unsummon his holy light sword.

Issa:(smile while an eye smile) seem like our turn to help like benny and zack, since you always saving us.

Kiba: I want you all to stay out of this. (make ben and they other surprise) Whats going on here is my revenge not yours, so I will not allow this.

Ben: don't bother talking us out of this, we're here to fight them revenge or not

Zack: no matter what past that'll haunt you.

Issa: There right kiba, we're family aren't we? We suppose to be friends! You tell me that I'm wrong!

Kiba: no you're not wrong but still there's….

Issa then put her hand on his shoulders.

Issa: but nothing how can you expect us to just let you go? To be what a stray? And it's not only us ok? Have you ever thought rias?

Kiba: president rias of course, of course, I first met her because of the project would have been dead if not for her. We were just kids being experimented on, day after day are freedom was taken and we weren't treated as humans, yet we believed we are chosen by god. We held to those beliefs hoping eventually we became special, however not one of us came able to weld the holy sword the experiment failed, we were disposed pretty quickly after that nor to be covered what have happened, even as we cuffing up blood riving of the floor, we plead to god hoping he will save us.

Kiba remember of his friends's death of the holy sword project and escape in the snowing forest almost. In the brink of death and promise to revenge his comrades, as rias found him and offer him to lived for her.

Kiba: I thank rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as part of her house, but the truth is I was able to runaway because of my comrades there the real reason that I'm still here, that's way I have to destroy excalibur, my sword contains my friends pain, as the only survivor I've had no choice.

Saji: (cried after kiba's story) oh kiba I have no idea you have a horrible tragic past and I don't care what sona's punishment anymore! Zack! Ben, put me in couch! I help you everything I got !

Zack: That's spirit, you finally grow a pair of balls(turn to kiba)(crossing his arm)yeah ,that's how I met ben as he help change my life.

Kiba: he did?

Zack: yes, right after everything I discover my mutation is permanent as first mutation the half ghost form was fully alive. But when after my lost and alone the people attend to killed me as a monster, so I went to death's door when I woke up as half dead...with black ghost was a former out of control dangerous beast as it was part of my inner darkness of negative and drown me in the black pitch,that I live alone s death wasn't a problem but being forgotten and neglected is terrible but ben help and took it down, when he give me a home.

Mittlet hugged zack as saji cry more hearing zack's story

Zack: I met ben's enemies again, the same who ruin me and my family, I become a vengeful person with burning hatred and out of control rage, as I brutal down vilgax's allies and about to finished vilgax but ben and his friends stop and talk to me. I saw my own reflection of what I was afraid to become but I was brave and strong enough to make the right decisions as my dad says" To choose what kind of man you wanted to be" I choose to walk away and be better as a hero like ben (deep sigh and smile) I owe ben for my life as I forever in his depth as I know god hear my pray and ben was the hope I've been waited.

As issa and koneko hugged ben for such heroic deeds he did to healed zack's d kiba is shocked that ben is the one who help and make zack the hero he is today as he get it of zack and him have a lot in common of 2 person save them and give them a family even no matter what past will haunt them,they stand and fight.

Zack: So you see kiba, I may lost my dad and sister but I know they in my heart, never be forgotten so they give me the strengths. That's why is my turn to do it with anyone so I wont lose another family again! (give a thumbs up) So you can count on ben and I to help kicked their ass bro!

Milltet: Count me in! I will do anyone to protect the people I love!

Ben: Yeah(smile while raised his omnitrix up)family and friend stick together, if anyone messed with them they'll get through us first!

As kiba is stunned of zack's, ben's and mittelt's word no matter what will happen as he felt a tugged in his shirt's sleeves to look down koneko.

Koneko: I will also help you.

Kiba: koneko.

Koneko: don't be so stupid, I would be sad if you're not with us kiba.

Kiba: I guess I lost then, I mean if you're even going along with this plan, then I'm just never going to be able to do anything rash on my own.

Issa: for real?!

Kiba: (smile)plus we all agree on who is the real enemy is, I will except your help thanks guys

Ben and zack: ah yeah !(they did a fist bump )

Meanwhile

sona and rias are back in the sauna and they are talking about zack and bens deal with xenovia and irina.

Sona: really? And kiba did?

Rias: yes, even the deal they make with the sisters

Sona: your worried about it?

Rias: yes, I'm not sure if this was a great idea for me I worry about benny if he gets hurt.

Sona: true, but he willing to find a way to help kiba and stop kokobial along his enemies before everyone else get killed ,it is his duty as a hero no matter what the cost.

Rias:(sigh while smile) yeah ,that's what make him so special to me, sona.

Sona: yes rias.

Rias: Do you think...did I make a mistake?

Sona: he is still part of you're house right?

Rias: of course, no matter what he says, there is no way I'll let kiba leave me like that, he's just being dramatic.

Sona: why am I not surprised, after all the house of gremory is famous for the strong bond with it's family members, is it not?

Rias yes.

Sona: I believe it's true his feeling my got the best of him, at least for the moment that is. I have no doubt, he will always be a member of your house. Kiba will come back to you rias, I know it.

Rias: (smiled) thank you sona, Thank you.

As two small magic circle in front of them and akeno and tsubaki appeared.

Akeno: forgive us for the intrusion.

Rias: thank you both for all of your hard work today.

Sona: it's getting pretty late, whats going on?

Tsubaki: blaze and fuyu just message us about benny and zack.

make rias and sona seem surprise.

meanwhile at ben and zack's house

Zack: (blush) What the?! Asia why you dress as a nurse?! I'm not injured!

Asia: well, do you like it?

Zack: yeah I like it(make asia blushed hard)but why dress as a nurse asia? You know I can healed.

Asia: well, I thought since I remember seeing you're memories about your past and I feel bad for you so I ask akia for some advice on what to do, this is her idea she thought wearing it will cheer you up.

Zack: what aika?

 **Flashback**

Akia: basically zack's depress and you want to make him feel better?

Asia: yes, do you really think there is anything I can do though?

Akia: let me think for a second. Wait I have a perfect thing to cheer him up and I just so happen to bought it resonantly.

 **End flashback**

asia: so akia let me borrow this cute outfit from her and wear it just for you. She said wearing this kind of thing has a restoring affect on the avrage male.

Zack: _She like issa but in a different level_

Asia: Well then, didn't make you feel a little better?

Zack got up and rub her hair and kiss her as zack smile

Zack: I'm fine but thank you very munch to cheer me up, btw don't take akia advise cause picture her and what she said like issa but more pervy then so the past is the past to me and right now I have family, friend and a girlfriend in a nurse outfit that look cute as well.

Asia: (smiled) thank you, by the way how is kiba? he's not to upset about everything?

Zack: na he's a trooper, he'll be alright, just try to have faith on us ok?

Asia: Okay.

Zack: that's my sunshine, Also to let you know that me, issa, mittelt, ben, saji, koneko, kiba along with xenovia and irina are on a planning to retrieve two holy sword left.

Asia: ok, I hope that you can end this fight.

Zack: I will but hope to say the same thing too kokobial.

Asia: So you forgive and friends with the sisters?

Zack: They're not really bad, just need to know not all devils and fallen angel aren't bad, same behavior and ways like human, just like how you met issa and I'll give them time to see and figure how ben and I don't care which race it is, what matter is we all share something in common such as family, friends and fight for peace.

Asia: yeah, (smile sexy) now come to bed, I need my big teddy bear~.

Zack: (smiled) scents when do you become like this?

Asia: (grabs his face) you did. (kissed him and they fell to the bed)

As zack begin to grab and fondle her butt as she moan.

Zack: you always have a cute but.

Asia: and you always have the hansom face.

 **Short lime start**

As she did a French kiss as zack's finger enter her pussy as she moan as he keep doing it.

Asia: Your finger...in my pussy…

Zack: your so sinful asia.

As he keep continue and then she begin to cum more as she panted and lay on zack's chest.

Zack: Thanks for giving me a good check up my sexy nurse.

Asia: yeah, but I'm not stopping here~.

As she unbuckle his belt and see his cock as she smile.

Aisa: Oh my, I better help take your medicine~.

As she put her whole mouth in as begin rushing some more and zack is grunting then he cum a load in asia as she got up and swallow the cum.

Asia: it's so warm, your all healed up but,(smile and look at him face to face) sometime I'm going to put on more to help you be completely healed~

Zack: which I'll be ready for my check up anytime my nurse sunshine(grin)

 **Lime over** **timeskip**

As zack went outside to get ready.

Asia: I think it's great your working so hard but why so late?

Zack: Well the night is young and one way to get this party started, I'll be back and don't worry as blaze and fuyu give akeno and tsubaki the messages, see rias tell her I say "Hi"

Asia: Okay(then kiss his cheek) and good luck.

Zack: thanks. (teleported)

Zack reappeared in the abandon building and he met up with the group and issa is making a phone call.

Issa: um hello? Yeah it's issa, I'm sorry but won't be able to make it to today's summoning.

 **Meanwhile at the docks**

Azarel: well alright, no problem don't worry about it I'll just call you come other time, later. (sigh) only a devil will be cancel off on my in the last minute. (turn to his right) hey!

The person he turn to is a teenage woman with a dark green V-neck shirt, revealing her cleavage and stomach with with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. Black leather fingerless gloves, Wearing short burgundy jeans show her beatiful legs and the shorts with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling her right calf, and black sneaker shoes with black e have short dark silver hair toward her neck and Light Blue eyes.

Azarel: have you came to keep sad lonely little ole me company?

?: (giggle a little) that's funny, I didn't realized that you got lonely.

Azarel: I met with the phantom hero and the green hero last night.

?:I see, I heard they're strong but I will like to see how phantom fight kokobial along with the emerald mana.

Ben: Me, Zack and mittelt go in stealth for the big surprise(turn to zack)zack and I can track down the two holy sword their hiding.

Zack: Also to stay alert with our enemies.

Irina: oh don't worry, how strong can your enemy's can they be?

Ben: let see, vilgax take down any past heroes and use some of there powers

Zack: six-six, seven-seven and eight-eight have weapons and bounty hunters, pyschon is a bit tough too ben and albedo is a knock off copy twin of ben and only possessed his transformation and with his super intelligent. We need you guys to be very careful and high alert since they're all working together.

Ben: including my evil twin.

Issa: Evil twin?

Ben: albedo, a galvan like my greymatter alien and he was azmuth ,the creator of the omnitrx's apprenticeuntil he get jealous and quite then he have my D.N.A and stuck as me ,he have white hair and the color red. He possess one of my aliens and ultimate form along with his super intelligent make him a threat as he want my omnitrix to turn back to normal and try to take azmuth's intelligent and become smarter then him but that failed.

Xenovia: very well, we will be extra cautious.

Issa: ok we'll take the east.

Xenovia: while inina and I will conduct our securch on the wast side of town, if you see anthing at all call the cell.

Ben: okay (as he senses) I know that freed is out there.

Zack: Along with six-six ,seven-seven and eighty-eight along with an unknown energy, perhaps my guess is the guy kiba hate so munch.

Kiba: I see.

Ben: xenovia, we senses someone a bit far which you know it but important to issa.

Xenovia: correct ben, the white dragon has awaken.

This shocked issa and remembered what draig said.

Zack: alright let's start this mission. (he, ban and mittelt hide in the shadows)

 **with issa and her group**

issa and the group walked to the place when ben and zack face viser as they felt something.

Issa: this place, it's where zack and ben defeated that stray devil viser isn't it?

Saji: they fought a stray devil?

Issa: yeah, and they we're awesome you should have seen what aliens that change into.

Koneko: what kiba, somethings wrong.

Issa: wait, somethings wrong.

Koenko: look!

Up at the roof it was non other then freed dive down raising his holy sword while laughing make kiba summon his sword to blocked it.

Freed: Cling!

Zack: and kick!

Freed: Huh?

as zack came in surprise kicked freed up to they and crashed to the roof as he getting up groaning holding his face in pain.

Then he landed next to kiba then ben and mittelt came by the trees.

Zack: Miss me Frog? (looking his face)aw does your face? Cause it's killing me!(chuckle)

Freed: freak! I been inching for another fight againts you.

Zack: Nah, I'm not in am mood to fight you so I'm having a kiba to do it.

Freed: What?! Are you saying I'm all bark and no bite to you?!

Zack: Never keep your mouth shut and cant even scratch me the most, then yeah.

Freed:(Growl but calm down as he grin)I'll deal with you latter then! (turn to kiba)oh and I forgot to thank you earlier!

Kiba: for what?

Saji: is that the stray priest?

Issa: you psychotic bastard!

Freed: oh hi! If it's the little midget and friends! (made koneko angry and then laughed) whoops I meant little lady for give me you know I was looking for some good old priest hunting but, all I found is devil in costumes.

Ben: And you about to see get your ass whoop by. (change into xlr8)

Xlr8: **XLR8!**

Freed: Oh don't think I didn't come alone with friends along with me! (snap his finger)

Then three armored people dropped down two male and one female, one is purple, one's dark purple and the last one is a girl violet. And some 3 squid monsterous techno-organic with them.

Xlr8: Six-Six?! Seven-Seven?! Eighty-Eight?!

Zack:Vilgax's squid monsters?!(turn to freed)so you do make alliance with him and kokobial

Freed: yes in deed, comple of werido of so call aliens but they know how to make a good plan making more killing.

Zack: I don't thinks so(blue flash)

Zack as diamondhead but except wear a black shirt with a red one streak on his right side and a hooded on him, blue pants along with a black boot like, 4 diamond shard on his chest and diamondblade elbow and 6 diamond blade on his back and a crack scar on his right side.

?: **POSTIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

Xlr8: Diamondhead, you koneko, issa and saji take care of the squid monsters and the bounty hunters while kiba and I deal with this maniac right here.

P. diamondhead: You got it bro and I'll find they other holy sword along the way.(xlr8 nodded)

Koneko: be careful ben and you too kiba,careful with that sword, is powerful

Xlr8: do I always?

issa:right, is feel familiar like zack told us about(take off the priest clothes along with koenko and saji and summon her boosted gear)

 **BOOST!**

Then he zoom after freed with kiba.

Freed: hi, what hysterical is that no matter how many brave devils sling at me there no mach for this sword! (dash away)

As kiba and freed slashing each other swords while xlr8 assist give many kicks at freed as he dogging many swing while p. diamondhead shooting crystal shards at six-six and seven-seven, koneko begin pumping and punching the squid drones and lifting t up swinging and through it, issa use dragon shot and mittelt throw a light spear on they other squid monsters and eighty-eight doge that. P Diamondhead looked at the door and going it.

P. Diamondhead: I'm getting the sword, mittelt stay behind me!

Mittelt: got it!

Freed: No! (dash in speed but blocked by xlr8 and kiba)Damn it!

Xlr8: na ah ah, we're not done yet! (kick him at the gut)

As they begin slash and dashing even speed as issa and saji dodging of a lot of holy energy bullet from six-six and seven-seven as squid monster came for koneko.

Saji: has ben face these guys everyday?

Issa: yes he did!(got hit a bit by six-six) ahh!

Saji: issa!

Issa: their weapons are holy power!(rubbing her shoulder) that's it!

Then a red light appeared from issa's right hand and her body glowed a little and went down.

Issa: what was that?(dodging six-six blast) but now is the time to do it! (she use both hands as they charge)

 **DOUBLE DRAGON SHOT!**

Then two energy shots charge at six-six and seven-seven are sent flying.

Issa: woah, that is cool.

Saji: awesome!

Then koneko grab the squid monster as use it as a shield to blocked eight-eight's holy bullets and the rook of gremory twirl the monster to hit all many other squid monster and throw it at eight-eight.

Koneko: I hate rotten squids(dusted her hands)

As P. Diamond head and mittelt as he got the sword of Transparency, which the sword has a gold yellow hilt, As P. diamondhead Caught the holy sword of heavenly flare he turn to xlr8.

P. diamondhead: hey bro! Catch!

He throw the sword into the air and xlr8 speed up and grab it.

Xlr8: got it!

P. Diamondhead look the 3 bounty hunters and the squid monster are down.

P. Diamondhead:Nice work you guys( looking at kiba ,xlr8 and kiba fight) looks like kiba and ben still busy ,but to freed who float like a butterfly and sting like a bee with that sword.

Mittelt:No kidding ,these guys are so fast of showing almost equal.

Issa:oh man, he wasn't kidding it's moving faster then kiba and even benny is keeping up ,I guess that what they say of sealing away a knight's speed.

Koneko:Worst day ever

Freed:aww feeling lefted out ? DONT WORRY !THEY'RE PLENTY LEFTED OVER FOR YOU TOO !

Xlr8:In your dream your a*** !

Issa:No thanks

BOOST !

Issa:Damn it !

Mittelt: Looks like you cant boost them if their too fast.

Issa: yeah, if there is some why we can slow freed down so I can transfer more power to kiba.

Saji: so what, you need to slow him down right? **LINE UP!**

Then purple energy flow into his left hand and a little black dragon with purple eyes on it appeared.

Issa: Woah! What's happening?!

Saji: You'll see.

P. Diamonhead: Nice, (look at xlr8) who bro! What you say we ground this bug? (summon his holy sword of nightmare)

Xlr8:(Smirk) Sound good to me Diamondhead (raised his holy sword of Transparency)

Saji: OKAY **LINE GO!**

Issa: you have a sacred gear too?

Saji: hell yeah!

Issa: Freakin awesome!

P. Diamondhead: Not bad, now the frog is caught like a fish on a hook.

Saji: you got that right, and go!

Freed: grr, dame it! (trying to get free) this is another one of those dragon sorts.

Issa: Your is a dragon too?!

 **BOOST!**

P. Diamondhead: Koneko!

Koneko: got it(pick issa up which she surpise of what koenko is doing) calm down.

then she throw her to kiba and xlr8.

 **BOOST!**

Issa: dame it koneko! What the hell!?

Kiba: hold on issa!

Issa: heads up!

Then issa tag xlr8 and kiba then green energy is transferred to there bodies

 **TRANSFER!**

As issa landed on her back.

Issa: Yep the dragon is awake, and so is his power now, go get him guys!

Kiba: this power that I have been given is a gift I will use it gratefully!

Xlr8: ok drama queen let talking and more tag teaming.

Kiba: (smile)this power that I have been given is a gift I will use it gratefully!

Xlr8: ok drama queen let talking and more tag teaming.(turn to P. Diamondhead) alright bro! Let it rip!

Diamondhead: okay!

P. Diamondhead jump at the roof a bit far next freed and slammed his finger to the ground and diamonds garbed freed wrist.

Freed: what the?!

Then p. diamonhead pulled out his nightmare sword and xlr8 using the holy sword of transparency and his speed turning him invisible, kiba then stab the ground and make more swords and they are going after freed, xlr8 charge at freed and the same goes for p. diamondhead cover his nightmare sword with crystal blades.

Kiba, zlr8 and p. diamondhead: **THE SACRED CRYSTAL OF LIGHT SPEED!**

as with many slices and cut make an explosion as freed dropped down as the holy sword of heavenly flare fall down as xlr8 caught it.

Xlr8: yoink! Two swords in one day.

?: sword birth, and two unknown gears huh?

Kiba: who's there?

Then an old priest walked out from the door.

?: a sacred gear that can invisible power basics the users ability, oh freed you got defeated

Freed: I would if those fucking it brats beat me of a 3 against.

Six-six: {Then take some of it why don't you?}

Then six-six throw a potion at freed as he begin to drink it and then his wounds are healed up and feeling great as he laugh.

Freed: that sure hit the spot.

Seven-Seven:{we know they'll get the sword, so neb made this as a replacement}

Seven-seven brought a sword wrapped in cloaked and throw it to freed which he caught it and begin to wrapped it, the sword is pinch black, with a claw like hilt, the handle is dark red, as Freed grin and laugh crazily.

Freed: oh, this is more better then a holy sword, all that power! (turn to the old man) oh look it's old man valper.

That make kiba shocked.

Issa: That must be the guy that xenovia talking about.

Diamondhead:(narrow his eyes in anger) And the bastard who make a mistake (pounding his left palm to his right fist)

Xlr8:A big mistake!

Koneko: He's the master mind behind the holy sword project.

Saji and mittelt growl.

Kiba: VALPER GALILEI!

Valper: (turn to kiba) the one and only.

Freed: one and only what old man?! Make you're self useful and get this lizard tough off me!

Six-six: {the sword I give you from him it's made out of both holy and corruption, heavenly flare, mimic in limit, illusion from the nightmare, dark flames and transparency}

Freed: oohh this is going to be fun.

Valper: You need to pour all your energy into the blade of the sword.

Freed: oh is that all it takes? One energy cocktail coming up.

He then charge his new sword and it glowed dark orange.

Issa: be careful you guys this is bad.

Freed then cut the line making saji trample over.

Freed: it's making sent's now if I figure out the holy elements I'll continue to gain power. I like this game.

Xlr8: hey frog face! Thanks for the tip you just crock out!

Freed: GOD DAMN IT! AND IS FREED! FIRST THE S BLUE HERO AND NOW YOU?! I'M NOT A FUCKING FROG!

Xlr8: what ever toad for brains!

Freed:(growl)THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!

As he jump and dive in raising his sword to kill xlr8 but xenovia came and blocked his sword

Freed: What the?!

Xlr8: xenovia?

Xenovia: greetings ben.

Irina: yo ho!

Saji: (turn to irina) irina what are you doing here?

Irina: what? What do you mean you contacted me do I came to help.

Saji: we did?

Koneko: yeah go to know that your paying attention.

Xlr8: good work koneko!

Xenovia: you're both trators, you hear me freed sellzen and valper galiel? I condensed your souls in the name of our god!

Freed: grr how dare you say that, don't you ever trope that discussing name in my presents ever again!

Kiba jumped up and raised his sword and charge at him and xlr8 speed in at freed too but he jump out of the way and landed to valper and so do six-six, seven-seven and eighty-eight.

Valper: your done, all you have to do is to get rid of those vermin from the church who sneak in easy, but there they are with holy swords, surrounded and you lost two more holy sword, time to fall back.

Freed: aw so soon? (pull out a flash bang) well see yea!

P. diamondhead: oh no you don't!

Valper:(turn to Xlr8 and P. Diamondhead and continue smiling) you two are quite the specimens, both of your sacred gears, unknown power and abilities that I never even thought of, until we meet again.

Then freed set off a flash and they escaped.

Xlr8: Cowards.

As kiba and xenovia running after them

Xenovia: Let's go irina!(irina follow her)

Xlr8 and P. Diamondhead quickly turn back to ben and zack as they duplicated.

Ben: go follow kiba and the sisters!

Zack: Track their senses even valper and frog! There with someone along with our enemies.

Zack 2 and Ben 2 nodded as their teleported to follow kiba, xenovia and irina.

Issa: Wait I wanna go too!

Gettingg down and trip but got back up.

Ben :Hold on issa.

Issa: what you mean hold up benny?! why are we stopping?!

Ben: Cause we got a small Gremory situation to reason.

Zack: And so do a stiri as well.

Rias: sharp as ever benny.

The five turn to see rias and akeno with sona and tsubaki.

Saji: sona!

Issa: rias!

Rias: I'm sure that this will be a lively story I can't wait.

Sona: when you ever want to start explaining I'm ready.

Issa and saji are panicking.

 **Timeskip**

after ben and zack explain everything that have happened, issa and saji on their knees while kooneko is standing beside ben and mittelt is standing beside zack.

Zack: I see blaze and fuyu sent the messages huh?

Rias: yes they did and I know that we said that we won't intervene but I at least want to what going on, therefore akeno and tsubaki will keeping an eye on them.

Ben: wish right now we all have to be in this.

Zack: I see and ben, how's your two new holy sword working out?

Ben: there awesome, now I can do more crazy things with these swords

Zack: ha! I hear that!

Rias: what kind of two holy sword you have benny?

Ben: well I now have the sword of heavenly flare which makes me fast as xlr8 or fasttrack and the sword of transparency which makes me invisible like ghostfreak or big chill.

Rias: That's neat.

Ben: so akeno and tsubaki is watching on for now on. (Rias nodded)

Issa: wait what?!

Sona: Saji (make saji flinch)

Saji: um yes?

Sona: you won't as nearly as coshes you needed to be back there, seriously I'm disappointed.

Saji: ah! (turn to zack)Zack-sama! Please save me!

Zack: hmm, should I or shouldn't I? (flip a coin and it landed on heads) huh, guess I should (turn to saji)well today is your lucky day for now boy.

he walk to sona who hand activate with a purple magic circle keep spanking saji as he scream

Zack: Hey sona.

Sona: What is it zack? I'm kinda busy.

Zack: well I gotta trick for ya (as he begin to glow green)

Sona: what are you doing?

Zack: gonna shapeshift your older sibling. (make sona's eyes wide in fear)

Sona: no please no I'll stop ok? Just please don't!

Zack:(he stop glowing) alright then.

Saji: (bowing to zack) thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you !

Zack: don't mention since you owe me, and stop bowing your, embarrassing yourself and me.

Sona: but I'm going to punish ben in a different way

Zack:pervert(blank look)

Sona:I-It's not like that ! (blush in embarrassed)

Ben:(groan)why is these things always happen to me?

Zack: don't look at me, I didn't created this crazy world

Rias: well I guess kiba isn't here is because he's looking for this valper person correct?

Issa: yeah, along with xenovia and irina, but I'm pretty sure if something happens he'll let us know.

Zack: me and ben clone ourselves to look out for them.

Rias: I wonder, his head if filed with revenge plus I don't know that he'll call even if he wanted to.

Ben: It's okay rias, I see in his eyes he realizing what he doing.

Zack: And his revenge will only clouded his judgement as he's understanding from our talk.

Ben: we promise he'll be back rias, safe and sound.

Rias: thanks you two(turn to koneko) koneko.

Koneko: yeah?

Rias: why did you get involved with all this?

Koneko: (looked down with a sad look) I worry about ben's safety and I don't want to lose kiba.

Rias: (sigh) well there's no use dwelling on it now is there? I need you to be mind full on your actions. The chooses you make will always make an effect on all of us, you understand that right?

Koneko: yes.

Issa: yes, I'm very sorry rias.

Koneko: me too.

Ben: sona what are you doing?

Thr gtoup turn to see sona walking up to ben and ben walking backwards.

Sona: I thought give you a thousand speaking with my magic for worry me ther-

Zack: stiri, would you rather want me to pray?

Sona: no please!(shake her head)

Rias:(eyes wide in fear)h-how did you?

Zack: let's just say a certain cat of your gremory let it out bag.

Rias: koneko.

Koneko: I'm sorry it slipped out.

Zack: anyway saji, about the owe me thing, you gotta stop coming near asia all the time and buy me root beer?

Saji: a-are you okay if your not around I keep her company?

Zack:(annoyed face)stiri, go ahead and continue what your doing with him.

Saji: ok, I'll do it.

Zack: alright but this is just as a reminder(turn to sona) stiri.

Sona nodded as her hand glows of a purple circle and then she smacks saji's but making him yell.

Sona: I think you need more time to reflect upon your action!

Saji: I'M SORRY SONA, I BEG FOR YOU'RE FORGIVENESS!

Sona: not yet, not until you have a thousand spanking (in thought) _I wish that benny can spank me one day._

Issa: she's using her powers to spank him?! now way!(turn to rias)what's rias gonna do?! I'm screwed!

She stands up and she walked over to issa, koneko, ben and zack.

Rias: issa, koneko, ben, zack,

Issa:(paniacked)what?! yes?!

as she hugged them which ben blushes a bit and so do issa feeling of her breasts and zack raised his eyebrow at her.

Rias: what is wrong with you kids? all you do is make me worry.

Ben: I understand your worry what's happening and should've told you but we're super heroes rias.

Zack: It's our job to be sure not only protect our family and friends but every world or race in danger of evil who ever invade, destroyed or started a war.

Ben: Including you, don't you want to fight and protect the people you love and care?

Rias: I do.

Saji: huh?! How come they get hugs while I get my ass bet?!

Sona: (smack) that's them, (smack) this is us.

Issa:(pervy smile) _I'm so glad I'm rias' servant._

Ben: _wow, she have such nice hair, and it feels soft._

Zack: Rias you can get stop now, your making mittelt jealous.

Rias: alright,(se let them go) issa I want you to bend over please.

Issa: WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU GOING TO FORGIVE US!

Ben: bend over?

Zack: Are you serious?

Rias:(eye smile while smiling) that's not how it works, a master is reasonable for disappointing her servants(turn to ben and zack) you two may not be my servants but I'll just spank you two ether way ,so you three will be punished with a thousands spanking (her hand glow a red circle magic)

Issa and ben: WHAT A THOSUANDS?!

Zack: The hell I am, what am I 5 years old? I have a mom.

Rias: True, but the punishment need to be done.

Zack: Oh That's they other way around it(grin sinisterly) but tell me gremory, are you interesting in camels?

She flinch after hearing the word and that made zack smile more and he change into a camel.

Zack camel: Hey there rias, don't you wanna ride on my humpback? Come on! I wont bite ya like the last time we met.

Rias them started to scream loud and runaway and zack chase her around the abandon building and after that she hide behind ben then he shapeshift back then started laughing so hard.

Zack: I can't believe it! Your afraid of camels?! The big bad rias gremory scared of it, jeez I can see why you and ben are the perfect couple since he's afraid of a peacocks.

Akaru: teasing ben and rias are we?

As zack felt her telepathic called

Zack: eh to be fair my bro have more couple and I do, my dad told me I maybe got that from you of teasing couples and him from teasing other are not couple.

Akaru:(giggle) Your father was the teasing alright.

As Rias come from behind ben and glared furious at zack while her hair waving and red aura.

Rias: Zack, your like the true devil to us all.

Zack: (stick his tongue out playfully) wow, now that's ironic coming from a devil and I guess you wanna touch ben's ass even issa, akeno, sona, koneko and tsubaki are jealous and which they touch it or they wanted to be spank by him.

That made issa, sona, akeno who is smiling, koneko and tsubaki angry at rias.

Zack: now listen rias gremory, treat me like your peerage or like a child again, so help me I'll turn into a giant camel and start praying 10 thousands time as your punishment! am I clear?

Rias: y-y-yes.

Akaru then appeared.

Akaru: hey everyone .

Ben: It's good miss orion.

Akaru: also zack that's enough of the tease.

Zack: okay.

Akaru: Also I did spank you when you was a little boy so bend over.

Zack:(eyes wide)o-okay I guess(he bend over as akaru softly spank his bottom) huh?

Akaru: there you go and I gotta admit, it is a little funny see rias being chase when you shapeshift as a camel, you remind me how your dad like to tease and get away sometime.

Saji: Zack who's that?

Zack: My mom.

Saji: really? She looks so young.

Akaru: oh thank you.

Saji: but what are you anyway?

Akaru: Well I'm a goddess and my husband is a human.

That made saji's jaw dropped shocked beyond shocked.

Saji: WHAT?! then that means, (turn to zack) your a demigod?!

Zack: Yeah.

Hillbrid: And don't forget about my great grandson too since you know already.

Saji is stunned speechless

Ben: grandpa hillbrid, where you been?

Hillbrid: (smirking)just some more study around this new world.

Akaru: you was peeping on other womans and teen girls haven't you?

Hillbrid: sue me? it's a part of the business.

As akaru punch his head to leave a bump as saji ,sona and tsubaki bowing to hillbrid, akaru,zack and ben.

Ben: What you guys doing?

Zack: there bowing, it was the same reaction like azarel did.

Saji: but their god and goddess so we must.

Ben: no need for all that, is cool.

Zack: yeah, we consider just hero or guardian , no fancy royal or all stuff.

Akaru: yeah is kinda annoying.

Hillbrid: indeed.

Sona: (smiled) in that case.

She then jump and tackled ben to the ground and kissed him.

Hillbrid:(grin) yeah! That's my grandson! Woo hoo!

Saji: _I can't believe it, zack's mom is a goddess and already taken, I wish she is not taken so I can ask her out._

Akaru heard that and she pulled out s holy shotgun and pointed to saji.

Saji: (shaking) what the? What did I do?!

Akaru: I heard what you said in your mind, and you're just as perverted as issa is.

Zack: (laugh hard) she got you there saji.

Saji: _Now I see what zack got that from._

Rias: sona! Get off of him this instent! (pull sona away from ben)

Sona: no, no, more kisses for benny!

Rias: That's my fiancé! and I'm not gonna lose since akeno and issa took his virginity away first.

Zack: And so do I, thanks to raynare first but kuroka, fuyu and Asia I took their virginity too.

Sona and Tsubaki: (they slowly turn to akeno and issa) they, did, WHAT!?

Issa:(shivering and sweating) now's the time to run right?

Akeno:(chuckle nervously) I think so.

Issa and akeno started to run away from sona and tsubaki's wrath, mittelt pouted out of jealousy but zack walk up to her and whisper into her ear.

Zack: don't worry, you and kalawarner are next.

She then glee and hugged his arm to jump in joy.

Hillbird: (cried anime tears)I am so proud that my grandson is a true harem king!

Ben: (whine) grandpa!

Akaru: (cried anime tears too) can't wait to have so many grandchildren.

Zack:(whine) mom!

Meanwhile as ben, zack, rias, koneko, mittelt, akeno and issa who survive from sona and tsubaki's wrath are walking home.

Issa: oh man that was to close.

Akeno:(chuckle) I agree, who knew that sona and tsubaki can be greedy like rias.

Rias: hey!

As asia open the door but to show she wearing an apron as she naked.

Asia: welcome home you guys!

Zack: (eyes wide) a-asia!

Asia: you must be exhausted after working so late, I'll start getting dinner started right away, any requests?

Zack: 1. I like a Sukiyaki and 2. why are you wearing that?

Asia: um some of the girls at school suggested it, they said to help a guy feel better after a tuff day is to wear things like this.

Zack: akia again. (scents his mother behind him then turn to her as he defend himself with his hand) mom! I can explain!

Akaru: (giggle covering her mouth) oh don't, back then I use to do things like that with your father

Zack: You did?!

Ben: she did?!

Akaru: yes and his reaction when he got a nosebleed,(turn to asia) I have to say asia you'll be a gorgeous woman for my son.

Asia: oh thank you mother.

Rias: impressive, it's simple and quite effective (ben, zack and issa turn to rias) well done, you'll become a wickedly sexy devil one day, I'm proud of you.

Zack: I agree(nodded)

Akeno: I know you had it.

Koneko:(thumbs up) good job.

Asia: um thanks but what if I don't want to be sexy or wicked?

Zack: eh, I love you just the way you are.

Asia: oh thank you.

Then sona and tsubaki both walkled out and they are wearing only aprons and they are naked.

Sona: oh benny, welcome home.

Tsubaki:(smile seductive) hello benny~.

Ben:(eyes wide) sona! Tsubaki! You too?!

Tsubaki: why yes~, and we want to make you dinner.

Rias: miss orion I like to wear one too just like asia, sona and tsubaki.

Akeno me too

Koneko: I want to wear it for benny.

Mittelt: For zacky too.

Akaru: I knew you'll say that.

Rias: if you excuse me.(as she whisper to sona) I'm not going to lose this one.

Sona: (frown a little) nether would I.

Asia: I'm glad your mission go good, so you do like what I'm wearing right zack?

Zack: like it? I love it.

Zack: like it? I love it.(give a warm smile and put his on his neck)also I'm sure xenovia and irina are guilty and wanted to start over as friends with you and they others! Even if those bastards from the church who treat you wrong I'll keep you safe from them, then kicked their ass!

Issa: Zack is right, we don't want you to deal that crap anymore at least not with out us by you're side.

Ben: Just be who you are even if you are a devil.

Zack: And not alone anymore as you finally have a family just like how I wanted right?

Asia: thank you three and your right zack, so you know I don't regret becoming a devil. I will never forget my faith or love of god or in this case love of you but I realized that making a change has introduce me to even more precious, meeting rias, our club members, other friends from school, issa, ben, your amazing grandfather and mother who been so kind, and you zack. That's something I know it's real and moves me everyday, I want us all to be together forever I don't want to be alone anymore! (tears of joy then hugs zack)

Zack:(smile)we will asia, I promise.(hug her back)

Rias, Akeno and Koneko: Benny~.

Blaze: Master~.

Fuyu: Zacky-Nii~.

Kuroka: Zacky~.

Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt: Oh Zacky~.

Zack, issa and ben turn to see there girls naked and wearing aprons.

Rias: so what do you think?

Issa: I can't think! (nose bleed and fell over)

Akeno: How does it look benny?

Ben: Can't think either!(noose bleed and fell over)

Raynare: Like what you see zacky?

Kuroka:(cat smile)wanna take a peak~?

Zack: Goomba! (large noose bleed and fell over)

As hillbrid suddenly appeared launch a big nosebleed and fell over as well.

Hillbird:(chuckle) have no regrets.

The girls are now making dinner for ben and zack while hillbrid still starring as akaru K.O him.

Akaru(looking at the girls as she sigh) it bring back such memories.

Issa: more half naked babes cooking in kitchen. Dad is going to freak(blush) wish I have an apron and naked for benny to see.

Ben:(turn to zack)hey z, you ever notice that issa' senses seem familiar.

Zack: come to think of it, Is almost felt like...

Issa:(turn to ben)huh what's wrong benny?

Ben: you ever felt something different beside the sacred gear?

Issa:(as issa realize what ben is saying)yeah, my right hand glow an energy when we fight freed with his allies, and it didn't came from my sacred gear but merge along with it.

Hillbrid: That because your half Anodite right now issa.

Issa: WHAT?!

Ben: how?!

Hillbird: well all anodites can transfer there mana into any life forms known with sex.

Draig: It's true, any mana energy and anodite give side effect in different ways of magic since now make the sacred gear stronger.

Hillbrid: Don't forget Akeno too since she now half devil, fallen angel and now an anodite.

Akeno: how did you know?

Hillbirid: I'm a god as well, what you're fallen energy is not that hard to scents.

Zack: wait a minute, if issa and akeno are part anodite from having sex with ben. (eyes wide and head pop out) And that means Raynare, Asia, and Kuroka are...!

Akaru: demigoddess~. (giggle)

Zack:(eyes wider) Y-You mean l-like...H-Half C-C-Celestailsapien and Half from my G-G-Ghost?

Akaru nodded and zack reattached his head.

Akaru: anyway how xenovia and irina doing?

Ben: since we sent our duplicate to help them along with kiba.

Akaru: hillbrid and I notice kokobial, vilgax and neb is on there move now and target us.

Hillbrid:(crossing his arm)and to attack the school as well by a self-destruct spell that cast on the school in 20 minutes, thanks to valper.

Zack: well let's see how tough they are when they face an angry demigod.

Ben: Yeah, Not to mention is time to have a big reunion party with squid head and along with that doppelganger wannabe too.

 **Meanwhile**

Irina is running and dogging blasts from freed and his corruption sword.

Freed: oohh, I loving this new sword I could get use to this! (turn to irina) oh found you little girl! Heh heh heh, you could run but it seems you're alone.

Zack 2: wrong again frog.

Then zack 2 came in and drop kick his face and jump to irinas side.

Zack: And that's no way to treat a lady (turn to irina) you okay?

Irina: I am now with you around!(hugged him)

Zack: oh dear.

Freed: get a room you two.

Zack: your just mad cause your single and never get laid frog.

Freed: IT'S FREED! FREED! FREED! FREED! FREED FUCKING SEELZE!

He zoom in speed about to slash his face but zack caught it with his teeth to surprise irina and freed ,as zack punch him in the gut sent him flying crashed to the trees.

Zack: True now you have a new sword with 3 holy sword ability as speed ,illusion, invisble and limit mimic but it take more then that to beat me.

Fred(getting up as his sword ingite on fire) I'm gonna enjoyed making fired you up like a roasted turkey.

Zack: I don't think so, cause your about to see true terror(blue flash as he transformed into creeper)

Creeper: **CREEPER!**

Irina: oh my gosh, zacky is amazing!

Freed: oohh~ a new form no matter I'll cut you ether way!

He then charge at them as creeper summon his nightmare sword and transformed into the holy dead sword of nightmare as he blocked the attack as freed turn invisible as creep can senses as he dodging all of his speed slash and then slice him at his stomach of feel intense darkness of light as freed scream then visible himself holding his bleeding stomach.

Freed: How do you know where was I?!

Creeper:...(keep staring at freed make him flinch see his hollow eyes glows)

Freed: a silent type ay? Well time for you to burn!

As he quickly sent a dark and purple fire wave at creepr as his body on fire

Irina: Zacky no!

Freed: Hahahha! Burn you big fucking freak!

Creeper didn't scream of anything, he turn his head to freed and start to walk to him which surprised freed.

Freed what?!

The black and purple turn black and green fire as creepr's holy dead nightmare sword is on fire too as freed freak out what he seeing.

Freed: this is not what supposed to happen! What are you freak!?

As he begin to turn insvible and try to run away but creeper throw his holy dead nightmare sword at him which stab him at the liver and pinned on the tree.

Freed: Aaahhh! That fucking hurt!

The fire on creeper turn off and pull his sword and dodge the blast and look up to see six-six is here.

Six-six: {don't forget about me}

He give freed the healing potion as he drink it and got up as he still scared of creepr but hiding it as his heart beat so fast.

Creeper:(turn to irina) **irina can you here me.**

Irina: huh? Is that you zacky?

Creepr:(nodded) **wanna payback on frog?**

Irina: (smiled) I thought you never asked. (pull out her mimic sword)

Creeper: **I have an idea.** (he touch her holy sword of mimic)

Then the mimic sword started to glow red and cover in black fog.

Irina: what's going on?

Then the blade widen a little, the hilt then grow four claws and thorns sprout out, the bottom of the handle extended and wrap around irinas arm and it change into two wings, (top: angle, middle: skeleton)

Irina: oh wow, amazing.

Creeper: **this is the power of the holy light sword of mimicry.**

Irina: OH MY GOD! What does it do?!

Creeper: **unleash it and find out, feel the sword from within so you can bond it power and all of your energy to the sword.**

She nodded and then her sword extended to freed and six-six they doge but the thorn blades shoot out and stab them.

Six-six: {AAAARRRRGGGGG}

Freed: OH FUCK!

Irina: Bulls eye!

Creeper: Nice shot.

?: It seems impressive the why of your mysterious abilities that I heard, to defeated freed and my new allies as well phantom.

The two turn to see a pale man with long black hair with red eyes, pointy ears five pairs of fallen angel wings, wearing a black cloak, gold shoulder plats, nevy blue dress shirt and has two long heard, creeper started to chuckle then change back to zack.

Zack: I suppose your Kokabiel huh?(crossing his arm) if your hear for my head, your giving your race a terrible name, since azael only wanted to make peace with devils and angels to dropped the past you know?

Kokabiel: yes, but after the war I craved for more blood shed.

Zack: I disagree when I tear your wings out so you'll be all dried for no blood, you overgrow crow.

Kokabiel: (smile)As munch to keep up but I believe we'll meet when everyone is gather, until then.

As six-six and freed begin to retreat along with kokabiel, then irina about to follow but zack blocked them.

Zack: we'll get them, first we need to find ben, xenovia and kiba, then we'll contact the real me ,ben and they others cause right now valper gonna put a self-destruct spell cast on the school and re-group they others to stop them.

Irina: okay, let's go!

As they go find ben, xenovia and kiba.

 **Meanwhile for ben ,xenovia and kiba**

As ben using his 2 holy sword to clashing and dashing against seven-seven while eight-eight deliver huge explosion which xenovia and kiba are dodging it and begin clashing and slashing at eight-eight but she set up a forcefeild to protect herself but xenovia's sword push her and make her stumble.

Ben: Okay, time to crank it up a notch!

Then his skin change to green and his hair turn white with green lines, then he is wearing a black exoskeleton with gold armor with black lines, black fingerless gloves, combat shoes and his two holy sword cover in green energy. This made xenovia stare in awe and kiba more surprised to see his new form and so do seven-seven and eighty-eight.

Ben: alright you two rust bucket heads, let's dance!

He then vanish and strike seven-seven to sent him flying and another to eight-eight, As eight-eighty tripped then she fire explosion bomb and seven-seven blasted energy blade at him but ben make a portal and the attack disappeared then reappeared from a 2nd portal behind them and got blasted it.

Ben: And now this!

He make his 2 holy sword give him a boost ,turn insvible and give a razor blade wind attack of speed at the 2 bounty hunter and stopped, explosion sent them flying and crashed down.

Ben:(turn back to normal while grining) now that what I call slicing and dicing.

Xenovia: Amazing, I never seen such power and great speed on the. Holy sword he have.

Kiba: yeah...

?:(clapping his hand) bravo tennayson, you always find a way to surprises your opponent.

?: Yeah, I like to see how strong this rookie prince of anodite can really do.

Xenovia, kiba and ben turn to see vilgax and a mysterious man wearing a cloak with his hood up covering his face.

Ben: well, well, well, if it isn't squid face, you're babysitting?

Vilgax: spare me the pitufl sense of humor Tennayson, I know you and your new allies come hear.

Ben: well who recognize someone butt that I kick all the time(turn to the mysterious foe) no need to play mysterious and dark, I know who you are Neb 10.

Neb: (pull out his hood to reveal violet eyes with dark grayish hair, with a red strike) who knew that you catch on that fast, but I don't blame you since you met they other us who ben from different dimensions.

Ben: yeah, even no watch ben beat those guys up.

Neb: which is humiliating to us, but we just came here to tell you to get ready ben 10, because a war is starting and class is in section.

Ben:(chuckle) nice, you made it up?

Neb: I did and I'll spare you the detail that I'm not like they other wannabe evil version of us.

Vilgax: since the both of us will pleasure killing you.

As neb make a void spiral then him and vilgax vanished and seven-seven and eight-eight flew away.

Ben: the leaving gag, a classic.

Zack: Bro do you read me.

Ben: Yeah I read you, took down seven-seven and eight-eght and finally met my evil self.

Zack: No kidding, me and irina took down freed and six-six, also met kokobial, let's regroup the us and they others.

Ben: Good see you there.

Zack: Understood, Zack out.

Ben: we have to go find rias and they others, but first to regroup with zack and irina.

Xenovia and Kiba: right.

As they go find zack and irina.

 **The Next day**

at school issa laid her head on her desk thinking about last night.

Issa: _I guess that's it, no one has heard form kiba list night, except ben and zack sent their duplicate who follow him, xenovia and irina so I'm pretty sure he'll be alright._

Motohama: looks like we got a snoozer loser in our hands.

Issa: GAH! You don't have to be that close to me!

Matsuda and motohama: so, are you worried about whos tit's your going to grab first? Do you need our help rias or akeno? Akeno or rias? Whos going to be?

Then they felt fury behind then thinking that it was zack, they turn to be surprise to see ben making a green aura while zack smirking and crossing his arms.

Ben: say guys, if I offer you tea how much lumps do you want, one or two?

Matsuda and motohama: uh…. Two?

Then ben grab there heads and smash them together two times leaving two bumps.

Zack:(chuckle) That never get's old bro, you nailed that one.

Ben:(smile)Make it two in the row. (do a fist bump)

Issa: hey benny, hey zack.

Ben: hey issay. (issa blush of her new nickname)

Zack: what's up?

As Matsuda and motohama getting up as ben and zack cracked their knuckles.

Issa: No guys, at least I'll say their question.

Zack: Then we can beat them?

Issa:(nodded)yes.

Ben:(sigh)alright then, go ahead.

Issa: thanks benny, (turns to Matsuda and motohama) anyway I don't need help with that I think about it all the time, wanna know?

Matsuda and motohama: yes tell us!

Issa: rias's are defiantly firmer, akenos are soft but they have a great shape to them, of course I prefer I prefer the way rias's look over all, but akeno got this perfect slope that curves upward t the perky tip.

Matsuda: perky!

Motohama: hot!

Issa: now if your just grabbing then with hands akeno is the way to go, but rias for everything else.

As issa, ben and zack see them crouch down in anime tears.

Matsuda: dammit girl! You better watch out if you don't want to get caught by two jealous brothers out here!

Motohama: and that includes us, we're the jealous brothers too man.

Ben: okay now we hit them.

Zack nodded and they both slam there fists on there top heads to knock them out.

Zack: finally these two never stop.

 **Timeskip**

Ben, asia, issa and zack are back in the clubroom.

Asia: are you sure?

Issa: So that means kiba contacted you?

Akeno: no not even once.

Rias: good news is that the two sisters are pretty skilled, I figure that they can handle a stray priest.

Zack 2: not if you cour the three holy loaded hunters and kokobeli.

rias and the group turn to see zack 2 and ben 2 coming in the windows with irina and xenovia coming to.

Ben 2: hey guys.

Irina: what, two zackys? Which ones the real one! (they merge into one again) oh.

Ben and ben 2 merge back to one again.

Ben: we able to do many tricks.

Zack: also we need to tell you kokobial and they others are making their moves.

Ben: And so do neb, valper gonna put a self destruct spell on this school.

Rias: I see.

Zack: we know their location at the forest, so we need to bring sona and they others.

Blaze: don't forget about us.

They turn to see blaze, fuyu, kuroka, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner.

Ben: hey blaze.

Blaze: hey master~. (hugs him making xenovia a little jealous)

Zack: Hi fuyu.

Fuyu: hey there zacky~nii. (hugged him with her breasts making irina a bit jealous)

Zack: so you're ready to face kokobiel?

Raynare: (made her eyes glow) born ready.

Zack's thought: That's new, but I like it.

Mittlet: count me in too.

Kalawarner: so do I.

Kuroka: Nya to show that crow no mercy.

Asia: I want to help too.

Ben: Very well then, let's head out!

Everybody: Right!

Then sona open the doors with tsubaki and saji.

Sona: we are coming to.

Ben: hey sona, hey tsubaki, I see your ready as well.

Sona: yes (hugs bens arm) and there is no way I'm going to lose and see you get hurt.

Tsubaki: me neither.(hug ben's other arm)

Zack: hate to break the moment but we got some asshole villains to take care off.

Ben:(slipped out of sona and tsubaki's grasp)okay, let's go!

 **Meanwhile**

the group appeared in the forest entreats and they look around and they see trees all cut up and broken branches.

Saji: man (turn to ben and zack) if this is you two holding back, I have to face you full power.

Zack: it's hard to hold back a little but hey I try.

Then sona and rias's preeage atart to feel chest pain.

Saji: what's this in my chest.

Zack: holy energy, ok frog you can come out.

Freed:(coming out from the tree) I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES IT'S FREED, FUCKING FREED!

Zack:(Blankly) you say something? Cause I'm waiting for you to stop croaking all of the sudden.

Freed: grr, (turn to asia) well asia argento, the traitor nun who give her soul to the devil, how much you love your new life as devil scum.

Then freed's fist start to move on it's own and it punches freeds balls eight times and he fell to the ground holding his balls.

Zack: that's enough croaking from you frog.

As soon albedo showed up behind the tree smirking and crossing his arm at ben.

Ben: Albedo! Never thought you come joining in with vilgax and 1 evil ben is good enough.

Albedo: oh think I wanted to pick this repulsive, gross, chilling fried eating flesh formed of a insect ? (smile) this is why you'll pay so munch as I'll deal you, your devils and sooner azmuth.

Rias: another ben? and how dare you called him an insect.(a red radation aura)

Blaze: I'm going to burn him.

Issa: AH! AN EVIL BEN?!(when she realize something then got mad)I'm going to break that fake asshole!

Koneko:(frown) hate that ben.

Akeno: oh~ what do you think on how he'll blow up?(lighting dancing on her hand)

Sona: I'm going to enjoy vaporizing him.(purple aura rises)

Tsubaki: me too. (purple aura rises as well)

Xenovia:(glared) I'll destroy him.

Albedo: AH!(Flinch)

As six-six, seven-seven, hex, pyschon, exo-skull, animo and charmcaster arrive.

Zack: And now the whole gang is there.

Freed:(getting up) hey woah, woah, woah, hold on, don't place the messenger someone wants to talk to you red, green and blue.

Zack: kokobiel, right?

Charmcaster: (smile seductive) ooh~ catch on zack~.

Raynare: (started to glow purple and blue) you are going to be filled with full of swords.

Kalawarner:(darkly look) let's see how you like it when you are a husk.

Mittelt:(summon her spear) how about you getting stabbed a thousand times.

Kuroka: I'm going to claw and buried her to death.(smile sadist)

Asia: (puffed her checks and hugs zack) you stay away from my zack-san.

Fuyu:(her hair waving around) I'm going to freeze her.

Irina: I'm going to slice her.(brought up her holy light sword of mimic)

Make charmcaster flinch and yelp behind six-six.

Ben: come out squid head and Neb!

Zack: you to shit dust head, we know we can senses you there.

Kokobiel appeared with neb and vilgax drop form the sky and landed with his fist on the ground.

Kokobiel: (grim sickly) once again you surprise me phantom hero.

Vilgax: Tennyason, I'll show you my new true power to destroyed everyone you cared for.

Neb:(look at rias and sona) the 2 princess of clan gremory and stiri, interesting that you come to fight along with your peerage (look at ben) so interesting you have allies and loved ones to help you by their side(look at zack) you almost remind me of my brother konton.

Zack: an evil counterpart of me perhaps?

Neb: hit the nail in the head.

Koneko: Fallen angel.

Akeno: And he have 10 wings, he's above leader class.

Kokobiel: since you all already know me already Lewamus prime (turn to rias and ben) is a pleasure to meet you Emerald Mana, Daughter of the house gremory, I am Kokobiel.

Rias: the pleasure is all mine I'm sure and please call me rias, so you're the leader of the dark angles? it's nice to put a face with a name.

Kokobiel: your crimson hair is quite breath taking just as lovely as the devil king even the facial expression are simulator, that is absolutely nosiating.

Rias: thank you, is there something you want to discus with me or are you just here to revue my appeasements? Not that I'm rushing you it's nice to see a leader so close up.

Kokobiel: I'm thinking I like to do a little damage while I' m here starting with this institution and moving on to the rest of the town.

Rias: why do you want to harm our school?

Kokobiel: I figure if I do sirzechs will have to emerge to help out her sister that do you think?

Then a magic blast hit his face make him stumble in mid air as he looked ben had done that as ben give a furious expression and so do zack.

Ben: I think it's insane! If you do that you'll start the war all over again!

Kokobiel: Yes, Yes! After the first three way war ended I was so bored there is nothing to do, Azael and shemhazai were being so pastille when the next one will start.

Issa: what a sec, I know those names, but how? (remembered raynella) that's right raynella! She mention those two names before.

Zack:(growl and gritting his teeth) so you want to killed innocent lives, allies with me and ben's enemies and all to keep you from being bored?!(raising his fist) Azael want peace with the devils and angels! So quite fucking around you dried elf retard!

Kokobiel: not only as azael being busy being distracted by impending war he also spends his time collecting something called the sacred gears, he always get completely immerse to his collection.

Issa: so trying to steal the holy swords wasn't enough for you now you need sacred gears?!

Kokobiel: no need to generalist also I have no interest in you're boosted gear but I realize it might be a useful weapon, but I am very intrested on emerald mana's and phantom hero's sacred gears but vilgax said it called they omnitrix and ultramatrix even those 2 possess great powers, If I have those powers I will keep the war going for eternity! And I'll give him a little devil toy to his collection.

Ben, zack and issa: like I would give it to you asshole!

Kokobiel: fallen angles, god, devils we are all just in a stat of equal Librium, which means I can start a war with only my two hands.

Rias: you're a complete war maniac!

Kokobiel: ha! Obviously why do you think I'm using devils this time, I've got you, rias gremory Lucifer sister and I also have sona sitri Leviathan little sister I have no doubt that there is abutments of power hanging within the school the two of you attend it will make a perfect war zone. I know I will enjoy it immensely.

Saji: that's insane.

Issa: yeah if by insane you mean totally effed up.

Ben: Not gonna happen.

Vilgax: Don't bother tennayson, we have unfinished business.

Neb: Along with me as I wanted to see how strong you really are.

Ben: Alright.

Kokobiel: To bad the emerald mana could be a good opponent(turn to zack)but you phantom should be a greater opponent if you can defeat me when I'll paint your blood to your grave and calmed your ultramatrix as my prize.

Zack: really ? but answer my question Kokobiel...

he put his hood on that shadow his face while glowing blue eyes then show a stern looked at the fallen angel.

Zack: can a former Grigori are capable of feeling absolute fear and bleed?

Kokobiel: I fear no one, (spotted the three fallen angles give a sneer look) oh you three, I'm disappointed on you three of not follow my order and, (felt raynare's new energy) what is that new power? No matter I'll get right on the fight with you phantom!

Freed: (laugh like a maniac) don't you just love it when he let his psychotic side shine?!

Zack: oh great another frog, retard frog and steroid frog

Freed: grr(as he bring his new sword) time to show ya my new tricks that my new baby can do!

The sword has a giant ax hilt and the blade has a pumpkin smile and eye and his sword have silver and an exoskeleton part and yellow and red line hilt and with a spike blade on it.

Ben: two of them by using the power of mimic which is limit, destruction, rapidly, nightmare but only the illusion and Transprency.

Kokobiel: oh don't look so surprised, what do you say little sister of the devil king, nice day for a war is it!

He summon his green circle to launch light blade, vilgax unleashed a red beam eyes, neb launch a dark and purple energy sphere at them.

Rias: EVERYONE! LEAVE NOW!

Rias, akeno, sona, tusbaki put on a magic force field, fuyu, kuroka and blaze put up an ice, flames and energy barrier while ben do the same of a big green energy shield and zack use his hand to deflected it. Then Kokobiel and the villains disappear.

Saji: I can't see where they all went.

Koneko: I saw them going that way, there heading towards the academy.

Issa: there going to destroy the entire school!

Ben: not if we can say about it(turn to zack with a smile) zack you with me!

Zack: (smirk)like you have to ask, but I have a quickest way, everyone hold on.

As zack snap his finger as a flash they teleported to the academy and valper is with freed, six-six, seven-seven, eighty-eight, hex, pyschon, exo-skull, Dr. Animo and charmcaster.

Valper: hmm hmm hmm, this will be fun I can't wait.

Then a boxing glove his him on the back of his head

Zack:(turn to ben and whisper) good thing hillbrid taken care of the problem right?

Ben: he sure did, he just put en illusion on that old windbag.

Valper: (turn to ben and zack) so you two came here to foil us.

Ben: what do you think?

Zack:(turn to sona) this school need to be protected so no need to do it sona because...

As a huge force feild barrier around the school.

Zack: my mom and hillbrid already up to it.

Sona: huh, remind me never get on your mothers bad side.

Zack: noted.

Sona:(turn to rias)rias is not to late, you can still contact your brother.

Rias: you know what I don't see? You try to contact your sister.

Sona: with good reason too, sirzechs loves you, you know he wanted to assist us there is no doubt that he'll come here as soon you'll call him, so call him.

Akeno: there is no reason, I already contacted him.

Rias: how could you-

Ben: (hitting her head softly) look there is no shame on asking for help once in a while, I mean I have to work with rook and zack and I are partners scents we are kids.

Zack: yeah besides, you said your was worry and need to know what's going on when me, ben,issa,saji, and koneko was along xenovia, irina and kiba we're at the church fighting freed and our enemies even we did tell you. Don't let your pride get the better of you rias, we're all sticking together to stop an idiot for making a war.

Ben: oh and fwy sona, my grandpa called your big sister.

Sona: what!?

Ben: hey the more the merrier.

Akeno: and look rias, I understand that you don't want to bother your brother unless we absolutely must, our enemy is a leader class fallen angle and he is allied with the dangerous villains on ben and zacks world, they are not the ones you can't fight alone. (smile) I think this qualifiers as a must.

Ben: yeah, you don't have experience fighting against some of our villains, one miss can end you so let me and zack handle the big guns.

Rias: (sigh while smile) fine and your lucky benny that you're so cute.

Ben: thanks rias (turn to sona) and you sona?

Sona:(frown a little) if you get very hurt, (smile)I'm not going to take my eye off from you and you're still adorable you lucky adorable boy.

Ben:(smile)don't worry I'm promise I wont, as long you two be okay since your lucky your beautiful and fetching devils to get to hurt in battle(make rias and sona blushes while smile)

Akeno: I thank you for your consideration present, sirzechs is on his way I believe that his forces should be here in just about en hour.

Rias: good grief girl I can't win agents you can't I? And we can't win agents you benny. This should be a fun hour.

Zack:(cracking his knuckles) yeah and I can test out my new sword to slice that elf headed's wings out.

Rias: are you sure you can handle him alone zack?

Zack: your talking to a demigod and a ghost here, I'll be fine so stop worrying about ben and me and let us do are jobs. Just go nuts and show a lot of ass-kicking (turn to ben) right bro?

Ben: right, first Z let's boost them up a bit.

Zack: Sure.

they transferred some bit of there energy to rias and they others as they felt a bit boost up.

Rias:(smile)you and your brother are always full of surprises.

Ben: It what we do, Like I always say, IT'S HERO TIME!

Zack: TIME TO ROLL OUT!

 **With zack**

zack is alone walking to Kokobiel who is sitting on his floating throne.

Zack: well don't you look cozy sitting around here.

Kokobiel: (grin) ah welcome phantom, to your end, thank you for bringing me you're sacred gear to me.

Zack: God damn for the love shit, it's not a fucking sacred gear, didn't vilgax told you that?

Irina: is not a sacred gear?

Zack:(turn to irna and shocked as eyes wide) IRINA?! W-WHAT YOU DOING HERE?! IS DANGEROUS!

Irina: I'm sorry but I can't be away from you zacky, I really don't want anything bad happen to you.

Kokobiel: aw how sweet it make me want to barf. But she'll be busy with my favorite pets.

Then a blast from the bottom of his throne and fire burst off the ground and a three headed dog that is breathing out fire from there mouths, lightning then struck and a dragon with eight heads.

Zack: a Cerberus and hydra huh?

Kokobial: I can summon cerberus but the hydra thanks to neb and I summon other of my pets to deal with your friends.

Zack: well lets see how much you're 'pets' will do damage to you.

Kokobiel: and how can you do that?

Zack: from the skys of heaven to the dark depths of hell itself may your powers of light and darkness ad me to this fight, hybrid saber help me slay any evil in my way!

As the cloud showing a light that flashes white, yellow, red, blue, green and silver colors which the light show the hybrid saber dropped down from the sky as it impale the rock, which zack walk towards it.

Zack: Recognize one of your knights.

Irina was beyond shocked to see he has a sword and she felt that sword is a holy one but it also felt another, Kokobiel was very interested on the sword and zacks new abilities.

Zack pull the hybrid saber out and then turn of Cerberus and hydra charging at him roaring but zack point his sword to blast a blue and yellow circle symbol at the two beast's foreheads and it disappeared.

Zack: Stop.

As Cerberus and hydra eyes widen then their eyes back to normal when they stop charging at him.

Zack: sit.

Cerebus and hydra sit down from his command.

Kokobiel: what? Hows that possible?!

Zack: never underestimate me, now attack Kokobiel!

They charge at him but Kokobiel summon an energy cage at him as he summon a second hydra and Cerebus at them.

Hydra try to stomp on zack which he dodge and cutting the skin, irina blasted holy lightning make cerebus growl in pain, they breath fire at her which she dropped and roll then hydra spray a poison which zack block it but it got his shoulder as zack hiss at the pain.

Irina: zacky you alright?

Zack: yeah but didn't expect that poison can do that.

Kokobiel: my hydras will make you into a puddle of flesh and I will enjoy this moment.

 **Meanwhile with ben, issa amd rias**

Vilgax and neb are facing rias, issa and ben.

Ben: alright vilgaxlets get this on for old time sake.

Vilgax: yes, let's shall.

As vilgax unleashed a purple and white aura while lighting dancing around him.

Vilgax: I guess we both have new tricks ever since we enter this world.

Neb: I wanted to keep gremory and the red dragon empress down for the count.

Rias: we'll see about that

As rias begin to use her power of destruction and issa summon her boosted gear to use dragon shot as they fire multiple blast at neb who dodging all of them as he got a surprise hit by issa's mana energy sphere.

Neb:(Look at issa) so Your part anodite too huh? I'm impress my weak and fake self give you this power.

Issa: shut up hell up you bastard benny is a way better ben then you or any evil him there.

As she in her balance breaker charging in speed throwing punches which he move his head side to side and teleport roundhouse kicked her as rias sent another power of destruction but a shape of sphere blast which he turn around put a force field on but issa got up and begin uppercut him and sent him flying and crashed down and getting up.

Neb: I thought you two are pushovers but I'm wrong, but I am right as you can't put me down that easily.

Issa: that's they idea to try harder faker!

Neb: I disagree, since ben is nothing as I show I'm the real and only ben tennayson.

Then he got hit with rias's magic.

Rias: he is not fake, he is the real ben that we care for you are the one who is fake

Neb: really?

Neb's eyes turn to akeno and Koenko are fighting the villians along with they others of their allies

Neb: if you say that, then perhaps you and your peerage will have to deal with someone who you think is a fake or real.

Rias: what you talking about?

Neb: you'll see(he then make a dark and purple rope to capture and tied akeno and koneko)

Rias and Issa: AKENO! KONEKO!

Neb unleashed a Black mist and light blue wisp with it as he let go of akeno and koneko as the black mist wrapped around rias, akeno and koneko even suddenly it got issa, however only her balance breaker.

Issa: what are you doing you fake bastard?!

Rias: What is this stuff?!

Akeno: Get it off!

Koneko: Can't see.

Neb: Alright, should say please.

As the black mist got off of them and it show 3 black mist, the first one came out of the mist she looks like rias but has darkish gray hair and has issa's eyes, the second one came out that looks like akeno and the third looks like koneko but there appeasement are different such as this akeno's hair a little messy and have purple down the bottom and her eyes are crimson red and her ribbon is purple showing a deadly sadist face, this koneko as her hair a bit longer toward her shoulder length, her hair the same but a bit lightest silver with black streaks and icy cold eyes showing she have no emotion.

Koneko: what the?

Issa: AAHH!

Akeno: this is a little weard.

Rias: what did you do neb!?

Neb: oh nothing much, just making you're inner darkness (chuckle) don't tell me you didn't know ,The embodiment of the darkness within your heart and thoughts?

Rias: w-what?!

Issa: No way!

Akeno: Impossible...

Koneko: this is Bad...

Neb: ben never know what is like to endure and darkness since I'am his timeline of his corruption. like you rias, your clan show some pride and not to mention your mistake of letting issa died because of make her own of your peerage and want power even jealousy as well that you want ben by yourself (turn to akeno)you akeno full of despair when your mother's death and blamed your father with great hatred, being an outcast and the dark side of your hate humans who hurt you (turn to koneko)you koneko as you use to felt alone and betray, almost sent to death by devils. All of you left that darkness but it was remaind deep within as their part of these 3 form of your own dark side and path of corruption as their alive, real flesh and blood to leave to destruction.

Before they even left a tear a greed blast exploded and sent neb and the three shadows flying and hit the ground hard rias, akeno and koneko all turn to ben, and neb is giving him a bored look.

Ben: shut up you fake fat ass!

Neb: Oh? I struck a nerve did I? Then come say it at my face.

As ben in charging with his green energy fist but neb grab it as he use his fist to punch ben in the stomach make him cough out blood and slava mixed sent him flying and crashed down.

Rias, Akeno, Issa and Koneko: BEN!

Neb: Don't bother, I only did this so they can be out of my hair and to see what is like.

Ben getting up but felt the pain from his stomach as he begin to heal it.

Ben:(panting and spit out a blood)what the hell are those 3?

Neb: don't worry there only to fight other not assist me, but some re-introduction should help, ladies?

?:(flick her hair) The name black rias gremory! Princess of all demons there is (give a stern look)

?: (giggle darkly) I am black akeno himejima~(smile sweetly)

?:...(give an emotionless looked)

Black Akeno: And this is black koneko toujou.

Issa: wait, since that weird black fog got me, how come I don't have a doppleganer too?

Neb: I copy your sacred gear and even the dragon and give some particle for black rias, black akeno and black koneko as particle dragons and the full copy that I have plans for it later. Ladies disposed of them while I'll assist vilgax.

Issa: oh no you don't!

He. Snap his finger as thunder came to show a thunderbird and blue flames erupt To show a gaint demonic cat

Neb: let's see if you can handle thunderbird and hellcat.

Albedo: including me. (he flashes as he flashes become diamondhead)

Issa: shit!

As she doging the lightning, diamond shards and flames as they follow her

Rias: akeno take out black koneko, I'll fight black akeno while koneko fight black rias

They nodded, as rias dogging the black and white lightning, when n diamondhead was about to punch rias issa punch him in the face as the thunderbird us a thunder bolt at issa as she got sting make her scream and the hellcat hit her. It about to but a holy energy blast make it scream in pain and the hellcat turn around to see kuroka which it growl at her.

Kuroka: your fighting me hellcat.

It roared and charge at kuroka, then the thunderbird came flying in and was charging it's attack at issa, she was going to use her dragon shot at it but a shadow figure grab her and doge away as the thunderbird crash landed then issa turn to see who have save her, the figure has a gray jacket with black flames with light gray lining, has light blue forelegs, spikes on his forearms and on the chest, red and gray legs, a gray face with yellow eyes, and has a black helmet with a yellow brow on the helmet and has the oprimus themed on it and he has a mask with gray teeth.

Issa: um…. Thanks.

the mysterious stranger nodded as he look at the thunderbird screeching as he jump on the bird back and begin to jump and dropped kicked it head's make it crashed down the ground K.O and then landed on the floor turn to issa who is stunned then he turn to N. Diamondhead as he title his head.

N. Diamondhead: what the?

Then he got punched by the mysterious stranger to sent him flying. And N diamondhead use his crystal from the ground to rise from the ground as he landed on it. N .Diamondhead shoot diamond shards as he dodge it , The mysterious stranger raised his right hand to show a ultramatrix like zack but is color mint and the ultramatrix symbol is yellow which shocked both N . Diamondhead and Issa.

N. Diamondhead: Another omnitrix?!

Issa: But how...

N .Diamondhead: Who are you?

The mysterious stranger spoke.

?: Call me, Nemesis prime...And is time to hero up...

A big yellow flashes engulf him, then he change into an aqua greed crystal humanoid bat with four yellow eyes with the omnitrix as a collar.

Issa: what the hell?! a freakin diamondhead bat?!

N. Diamondhead: no, no! An armopterra!

?: the natural predator of Petrosaipiens...

Then he screech a sonic scream at N. Diamondhead making his crystal body cracking it bit and then felt weak, Armopterra turn to issa and then he nodded.

Armopterra: you can…. Finish this job.

Issa: (smile) I was going to do that. (charge at N. Diamondhead) NOW EAT THIS!

As she use a strong punch at N. Diamondhead and then turn back to albedo went unconscious

Issa: uh nemesis prime right?(he nodded)thanks for the help.

He give her a thumbs up.

As kuroka who use the poison mist on the hellcat as it screeching then her fist started to glow white and blue and then she jump up deliver a rapid fist of holy launching the hellcat up the air as it blow a huge fire at her but then kuroka brought her hands together and a magi circle behind her.

Kuroka: let see how you do well agents this?

Then she unleashed a white and black beam that seem to look like rias' power of destruction white a pure light beam together as it collide the hellcat's fire but then is overpower it causing the hellcat to be engulf by the beam screaming in agony as it turn to dust. Kuroka landed on her feet as she is awe of what she did.

Kuroka: Woah.

Issa: KUROKA THAT WAS AWESOME! I didn't know you can do that.

Kuroka: Neither do I (turn to Armorpteria) who's this? Another enemy?

Issa: no he's cool, this is nemesis prime.

Kuroka: Nemesis prime huh? If I'm not mistaken people called zacky lewamus prime ,so a nemesis prime.

As Armopteria hit his omnitirx symbol as he turn imto jetray but color silver instead.

?: Jetray !

as he fly up to watch the battle.

Issa: He got benny's alien too?!

Kuroka: who is this guy?

 **with rias, akeno and koneko fighting their dark selfs**

Rias is fighting her dark self, akeno with hers and koneko with hers.

Rias: so shadow rias I take it? It will be somewhat confusing for benny to tell us apart.

Shadow rias:(roll her eyes) that pansy? I don't care for that guy even he is okay, but zack he is hot.

Rias: I still want to be with my benny, but how about I call you rita? And why you like zack?

Rita: rita huh? I like it, and as for why I like zack it's not your mind it's mine and I think he is so hot that I want him all to myself.

Rias: Boy no wonder I've been greedy even childish and I think he's been taken already by other girls (blast a magic beam)

Which rita blocked it with her energy shield which she look furious.

Rita: you don't think I know that?! he's been surrounded by those girls who is not worthy of being there wifes while I rita am perfect wife to be with zack.

Rias: (sweatdrop) do I really have a big ego?

as akeno use her magic to cast of ice shard and wind while her shadow unleashed crystal sharp spear and sent multiple of them as they both charge in throwing punches to each other but blocking it as they both cast lightning make them stepping back as they both smirk.

Akeno: you're not half bad shadow me.

Ahadow akeno: you as wall akeno.

Akeno: you know if you're the me that hate all humans, what's your opinion agents my benny? Akemi?

Akemi: thank you for the new name, well ben is not entirety human so I see human who're weak but some who interesting opponent (blushes and licking her lips)

Akeno: (sigh) I maybe an ultimate saltest but this is ridiculous seeing someone else more sadist then me, but still don't you love benny?

Akemi: well he is just a child need discipline but not my type, but zack though, (moan while blushes) he knows how to please a woman, and I'll just whip anyone who gets in my way form me and zacky-pie~.

Akeno: To bad since his virginity been took and you know other girls already got him.

Akemi: I don't care about his virginity been taken I just want him all to myself and I want him to punish me extremely hard~(also darkly stern)then I'll killed those who have him away from me for good~(darkly lick her finger as she summon a dark bladed whipped).

Before akeno say anything a purple magic circle appeared and a mechanical devil arm and a fallen angle arm came out of the circle and they floated to akeno in surprise.

Akemi: so you have new tricks huh? (dash to her) that will not save you from my punishment!

She them throw the whip to her then the devil arm grab it and the fallen angle arm hit the whip making lightning struck and zap akemi making her moan in pain.

Akemi: Impressive (getting up) looks like I have to see if you stop this!

As akemi's fallen angel wings become sharp steel and spread another wings of a dragon and she summon a gauntlet of a dragon dark scales with yellow bolt streaks and dancing around her. The arms then clap together and two more pairs of arms came out of a magic circle appeared behind akeno but she was enough to dodge it as they flew up to the sky speeding each other a clashes that make thunder and lightning noise. Meanwhile for koneko, she is punching shadow koneko's fists and they are punching and kicking each other as their dodging each other.

Koneko: I like your combat skills.

Shadow koneko: (nodded) same here.

Koneko: I'll name you Howaitora? And do you like benny?

Howaitora: liked the name and no, zack more man then him.

Koneko: How come?

Howaitora: ben is weak and not worthy, zack has more back bone and a good mate, kill anyone who gets in my way.

Koneko: He already have girlfriends and what about our big sister?

Howaitora: she betray us, she left us, should at least took us with her and now with my zack (growl under sharp teeth), I will kill her.

Koneko: I didn't know that my shadow can be this cold, emotionless and dark, well then I'm going to smash you to pieces. To show you that my big sister look up on me.

Howaitora: She doesn't, in fact I wonder why she have never why being with devils since they made us.

As they both revealed their cat ears and cat tails then koneko's fist glows white and howaitora's fist glows black then their fist collide to unleashed a shockwave, koneko then summoned some neko fire and she roundhouse kick her away and set her on fire as howaitora so summon some neko fire mixed with dragon fire as she unleashed a fire kicked which they both starting a rapid kicking as they both headbutt each other. With ben starting throwing many punches to both vilgax and neb which their blocking as vilgax charge and grab ben's head and slammed him hard at the ground then dragging him in speed and throw him up and neb blast him but ben teleport started a roundhouse kicked him from the back which he groan and vilgax slammed the ground to sent creater and a shockwave sent ben flying as neb sent a rapid dark energy blast as ben make a mirror barrier which it sent multiple to knock vilgax out to leave only ben and neb.

Neb: how about we do it they old fashion way(raised his omnitrix)

Ben: Thought you never ask.

Then they slap there trixes and ben change into a huge humanoid robot that has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on Atomix. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His head is a pointed, armored helmet and has the omnitrix on his green and white belt. And neb change into feedback but he has purple eye and line on his chest and has his omnitrix.

?: **ATOMIX!**

?: meet **CORRUPTED FEEDBACK!**

Atomix: Now let's get started!

As they both sharge in.

 **with zack and irina**

Zack's clothes a bit torn and scratch and bleed of discover the hydra can negate healing factor but able to scratch him a lot with fire and irina already damaging the cerebus.

Kokobial: so amusing seeing you keep up.

Zack: I'm not that easily to get down.

Kokobial: we'll see if your quick enough to save someone.(as he eye on irna)

Zack: hey! what are you...

He sent a light blade at her which zack zoom in.

Zack: Irina! (he deflected with his sword)

As the hydra and Cerberus grin as hydra teeth full of poison and cerebus' teeth full of flames as they bitten zack very hard.

Zack:AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

Irina was horrified to see zack in pain, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner was trying not to cry, fuyu is horrified to see zack getting really hurt, and kuroka was covering her mouth and crying a little.

Irina: ZACK!

as the hydra and cerebus ripped him in half and they swallowed him up make kokobial grin wider and laugh.

Kokobial: well so munch to see him gone, perhaps now I'll collect his sacred gear and his watch.

As irina dropped to her knee as she begin to cry.

Irina: No...No...he cant die...

Kokobial: The poison fangs fro mthe hydra can negate and an anti-healing factor, so now he's long dead.

Suddenly a biggest roar from the 2 beast which is sound like pain, this surprise kokobial , irina and everyone else as the hydra and cerebus begin to cough out blood a lot.

Kokobail: What the hell?!

As hydra cough out the sword and it stab the ground and the 2 beast groan and fall down like their dead but something make them jerking around as something coming out of their chest. From the hydra, A black-ghost's claw burst out of its chest and then another claw pop out and as they are pushing out dragon bone wings and the body rip out and five heads slip out of it's chest and then they roar. From the cerebus's chest pop out two black arms and as they push three wolf monsterous heads rip out of the chest, have a bone blade tail and they howl to the sky.

As they landed at the ground and looked at kokoibal

?/?: anti-healing my ass.

Kokobail is shocked that he didn't die but his hydra and Cerberus got killed even become them, irina is crying in joy that zack is still alive but shocked that he has this form, raynare is crying in joy and kalawarnaer and mittlet are hugging her, fuyu is smiling while she cry's and doesn't care about zack's black-ghost form and kuroka is smiling that zack is alive and a little aroused to see zack's black-ghost form.

As the 2 black ghost formed merge and turn back to zack but in his ghost formed

Kokobial: BUT HOW?! THAT COULD'VE KILLED!

Zack: true, but cerebus and hydra that I control as my new pets, I mimic a little of them and they other cerebus and hydra that ate me as I absorb there sample and powers, even poisoning inside and out even a small explosion. So there you have it, you might say I have all of their powers within me

he grab his sword and sent an energy wave to set free his cerebus and hydra as they run to his side and irina hugged zack.

Irina: I'm (sniff) I'm so glad that you're ok.

Zack: I'm sorry that I worried you there,(turn to hydra and cerebus) alright hydra and cerebus take irina to safety and help they others, this is gonna get ugly here.

They nodded and irina still hugs him but zack hugged her.

Zack: Don't worry, I'll promise to be okay for you. (he kiss her forehead)

Irina: okay zacky, good luck.

As cerberus gently grabs her by the mouth and they walked out of the area, zack turn to Kokobail and his eyes change into red and green.

Zack: ready to get your lazy ass up and fight me?

Kokobail: very well, I'm going to kill you for sure!

As he charge sent multiple light blade which zack deflecting all of them.

Zack: your going down Kokobail.

Kokobail: Hah! Like you ever can take me down.

Zack: oh? wanna bet?

Kokobail: even if you can't you can join me.

Zack: No way.

Kokobail: All you have to do is join my side

Zack: for the last time, shove that offer up your ass!

As he flew up when kokobail make a light blade as they clashing and but zacks make many slashings cuts at his arm and chest as he hiss then zack raised his sword and the area seem to turn darker and some bones, graveyard and the full moon and white flames torch as everyone and kokobail shocked of what zack just did.

Kokobail: what did you- (got slamed with a bat) GAH!

Bendy: batter up!

As bendy, Jason, freddy, leatherface and micheal arrive.

Zack: leave him to me, go help they others right now!

Bendy: you got it sir! Alright everyone let's do some damage!

as everyone nodded as they split up

with fuyu and blaze

since neb summon a kraken as six-six, seven-seven and eighty-eight helping as they gather their weapons shooting multiple energy sphere at them.

Blaze: this is getting ignoring.

Fuyu: you said it, how about we use a combo.

Blaze: for once I agree Ice queen.

Fuyu then gather up ice energy and fire fox energy and blaze gather pheonix fire and dragon energy then the kraken begin to charge it tentalces at them but fuyu and blaze blasted their attack.

Blaze and fuyu: **FOX DRAGON'S MEGA BLAST!**

As the ice and fire energy mixed of a dragon and fox merge with phoenix wings twirl around the kraken and the 3 hunters as it even suck ben's other enemies with it causing more screamed and they fall down unconscious as fuyu and blaze high five.

Blaze and fuyu: alright you rock girl!

Sona: well done.

Blaze: thanks sona.

As they turn to see ben and rias's fight but shocked them is another rias, koneko and akeno.

Sona: what the hell?!

Blaze: another rias, akeno and koneko.

Fuyu: seem neb behind this.

 **with rias**

As she and rita panting as they both clothes seen a bit ripped since rita using her dragon abilities of flames as they charge their power of destruction's.

Rias: you're a worthy fighter, but don't you think that I'll give up.

Rita: me neather because I will defeat you and clam zack as my own!

Then they both blasted their power of destruction but thanks to ben and zack's boost engulf rita as she sent flying and crashed down unconscious.

Rias: I made a mistake once, but this time I won't make another again.

 **With akeno and akemi**

they are panting for air as they are still airborne and there clothes are ripped and two arms are holding the two corrupted dark bladed whips from akemi and akeno have a holy and demon lightning magic blades.

Akeno: you are a worthy adversary akemi.

Akemi: I was going to say the same thing about you akeno-chan.

As they zoom in speed stirking a lot of their attacks as they both landed on the ground as 5 minute akemi turn around

Akemi:(chuckle) I lose (fall down unconscious)

Akeno: I know My life was bad, but I'm sure benny is the person who see the real me.

 **with koneko and howaitora**

Both of the nekos are panting as the trees are broken, ground shattered, and both of their clothes rip ,a bit bruises and scratch mark as they still in their fighting stand glaring each other.

Koneko: Time to wrap this up to see who'll fall.

Howaitora: indeed.

as koenko is engulf of a flaming white aura and so do howaitora but except is black as they both charge with a battle cry when they hit eachother by the face cause a big explosion.

Howaitora:...Nice...Shot...

she fall down unconscious as koneko crack her neck.

Koneko: I know she leave us but have no choice cause we don't want to live worst like her , but right now we're a family all thanks to benny and he's brother.

As atomix and feeback continue of them blasting each other and absorbing each other blast, punching , kicking each other and dodging attacks.

Atomix: It would seem the dopplegangers are down for the count and so do they others.

C. Feedback: true but I'm just getting started, time to go ultimate!

He slap his chest and it moved to his wast and his black skin change to dark blue and his fingers are wire cords, his shoulders sprouted conductors with purple ball tips, his forearms has two spikes on each arm and his tail has change into a big plug.

?: let see how your atomix can handle **ULTIMATE CORRUPTED FEEDBACK!**

Atomix: Oh No...

U.C Feedback: well time to bring some back up(snap his fingers)

then undead ghoul monsters rises up and they all have red eyes and wearing armors there 100 of them separated group.

U.C Feedback: well now you are on a disadvantage.

Then they all heard a chainsaw noise as they see leatherface cutting some of the undead ghouls as they scream in pain, and then mircheal is stabbing most of them in the back and slitting there thoughts, fready is slashing at them, disappearing and reappearing and stabbing the ghouls and burn them even bendy with an ax and Jason slashing them, they other ghouls split up helping their allies.

Atomix: you was saying?

U. C Feedback: whatever! Bring it on!

Atomix is charging his green energy attack but he is not stopping then he made a large ball and it keeps on growing which makes U.C Feedback grin.

Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!

He blast it which U.C Feedback 's tail seem to absorb all of it and now he's super charged up as atomix shocked.

Atomix: Oh no, he absorb my attack!

U.C Feedback: you're a fool tennyson, you really think that attack can defeat me? I know all of your aliens after all I'm you with a real deal butt kicking.

he charge in sent an energy punch sent him flying and crashed down almost feel tired as he's avoding the electoral energy spree blast from U.C Feedback.

 **with zack**

Kokobial almost panting as zack give him some cuts and some bruises.

Kokobial: I'm impress you can keep up, but now you'll witness my trump card.

Then he grow twelve more wings and darker crimson red lines on his wings, purple markings appeared on his skin and his hands turn into claws and black fire aura around him..

Zack: since when the hell you got that formed?

Kokobial: neb give this power to me.

As zack charge in slashing him but kokobial dogging it as he punch zack and kicked him as he created a dark bladed arrow and launch it but zack dodge it and then army of ghoul monster are there which give kokobial an idea.

Kokobial: how about we make things more harder for you? (snap his fingers)

then more ghouls rises up and then all of them charge at zack.

Zack: bastard! (sword locking with the monsters)

Kokobial: I'll catch up with you later phantom, I'll see how valper and freed is doing.

Vapler: (laugh) it is complete.

As issa, akeno, rias, koneko, raynare, mittelt, kalawarner, irina, xenovia, kiba, koneko, fuyu, blaze, sona, tsubaki and saji turn to see valper completed the ritual and a new sword has been made along they seeing an army of monster gouls on valper and freed's side.

Kiba: on no.

valper: (laughs some more) finally it's done!

As jetray landed and senses someone from the barrier who is watching.

Kokobial: now I get to have the massive power from the resales of the combination sword that's our trade off, sweet deal huh?

Rias: so that power is what you used to make the ground collapse?

Issa: seriously? dose that mean you guys are going to use it to make our town disappear?

Valper: (chuckles) I suggest you leave you all leave quickly this hole area is going to be destroyed in less then 20 minutes.

Fuyu: I don't think so.

Valper: and why is that?

Fuyu:(smile)Some little old birdie already erase your self-destruct spell.

Valper: impossible the self-destruction spell has already finished now, in 20 minutes you'll be erased.

Hillbrid: is that so?

as everyone turn to see hillbrid.

Hillbrid: ever heard of true illusion?

As valper see the spell he casting starting to fade of nothing and the three swords are still separated.

Valper: no, no NO NO!

Hillbird: that so called 'spell' is easy to disputed and all you did is just rise your hands like an idiot. (turn to atomix having trouble) oh dear, hey ben! Stop fooling around and go all out, you have to impress the ladies in your harem!

Atomix: grandpa!

Kokobial: well this is embarrassing.(he heeled his hand to the sword that glowing)

the 3 sword the merge into one making a new sword, the sword has black fire wings on the hilt, has wide on the tip of the blade and its black gray.

Kokobial: Say hello to the Anti-Excalibur.

Freed: oh~ my new toy!

Then rias and akeno charge up to the sky at Kokobial

Kokobial: Ready rias gremory?

Rias: I'm ready!

She then fire her destruction magic but he simply stops it akeno shock out lightning at him but he stops it too, he then slams then together to make a corrupted ball of lighting and destruction and throw it at rias, jetray flew up infront of rias and akeno. Jetray flashes yellow change intoa humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal a heavy containment suit, oven-like suit and has the omnitrix on his armor chest.

?: **NRG!**

As he got out of the armor and begin to absorb the Kokobial's attack then went down back to his normal

Rias: Benny?

NRG shake his head

Rias: Zack?

NRG Then waited but he shake his head no.

Issa: This is nemesis prime rias, he save me from that thunderbird.

Rias: oh well , thank you nemesis for saving issa.

Then rias turn to see kiba walking towards valper.

Rias: Kiba.

Issa: (about to fight kokoibal but turn to see kiba)kiba.

Kiba: (walking up to valper) valper galilei, I'm the survivor of the holy sword project or more actually of those you try to murder.

Valper: hmm?

Kiba: I was able to live because I was reborn as a devil, I refuse to die because of that one day I will avenge the deaths of my comrades! (charge at him)

Rias: KIBA! NO!

As kokobial sent a corrupted dark light blade at Kiba which issa and koneko try to save him when the explosion happen that smoke everywhere from kokobial's attack, when the smoke clear kiba is not on the ground.

Kokobial: what the?!

Freddy: Not fair picking on someone huh asshole?

Everyone turn to see freddy kruger who save kiba from kokobial's attack.

Kokobial: what the? Who the hell are you?

Freddy: you're worst nightmare bitch.

Then bendy pop out behind valper then he tapped his shoulder.

Bendy: (valper turn to him) well hello mister, (pull out valpers arm) is this you're arm?

Valper then turn to his right arm and he start yelling in pain. Make bendy laugh and hop back to the group. 

Irina: (hugs irina) oh my god aren't you a cutie!

Bendy: oh thank you!

Freddy:(turn to xenovia) bygone be bygone for now.

Xenovia: o-okay.

Kokoibal: great, more freaks around, freed!

Freed: you called!? I'm here!

Issa: not you again!

Kokobial: this is our last piece of entertainment use the corrupted sword with the power of three swords to get rid of this debris.

Freed: I would love too! You know that fancy Excalibur with those redivide specs? Surprise I just got this one as a gift, now who wants the pointy end of this end first?!

Bendy: why won't you try me and jonnyboy?

Freed: well I'll chop that cartoonish shit and that freak! IT'S THAT OKAY?!

Freed charge at bendy and slash his 'neck' and his head fell off, but his body punches his gut to send him flying.

Freed: what?!

Bendy: (put his head back) I'm a cartoon I can't die and I'm made out of ink you idiot.

as xenovia and irina charge in at freed.

Issa: xenovia! Irina!

As soon they slash him but using the speed.

Freed: To slow! (appeared behind him)have you met? Say hello to the chopper rapidly!

Freddy: xenovia! Irina! Move!

Xenovia and Irina! moved out of the way since no argument of don't know what freddy is doing, but suddenly an arrow swift very fast to impale threw freed's liver that now bleeding out.

Freed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SON OF BITCH! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!

As they heard footstep as they turn to see Jason Voorhes who have a bow and arrow on him. Then he started to stared at irina.

Irina: um what dose he want?

Freddy: irina jason here want to borrow your new sword bor a bit and xenovia he want to team up with you.

Irina:Okay(handle her weapon to him)

Xenovia: alright Jason let's go!

Jason nodded as freed pull out the arrow as he still bleeding so he have 2 potion left so he took one to heal and boost him up.

Freed: grr you will pay for that!

Then he got punched in the face by freddy who appeared and then disappeared.

Freed: ah! My face you bastard! Who punches and kick a beautiful creation like this?! I'm going to tear you apart If I can find you! (turn to xenovia and jason) but first I'll deal with those blue hair wrench and the hockey guy who remind me of that other freak who is quiet! Now feel my new sword wrath!

Then the blade extended towards the two, they doge but it freed pull the sword back

Freed: It's not just mimicry you know.

And it split into five blades and sent it towards them xenovia blocked but jason swing his sword cut all the 5 blades to pieces, xenovia and jason block his blades.

Freed: its a nightmare! (make seven of himself then charge at xenovia and jason) it the power of the corrupted nightmare prata ta ta! How do you like it princess and freak!?

Jason raised the sword and slammed it down created a shock wave sent all seven freed disappeared only one freed as freed point his sword to shoot spike blade to impale his stomach which he scream and remove it as Jason nodded to xenovia.

Xenovia: alright.

She charge at him then slash at him chest as he scream of it.

Freed: AAAAHHHHH! AH FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT!

Freed then healed drink his last potion and then snarl at them.

Freed: AAHHHH! MY FUCKING FACE!

Freddy: (turn to xenovia) Nice job kid, but now is my turn to handle him.

Xenovia: okay then mr. krugger.

Freddy: yeah but first let's add some spice into this place.(he snap his finger)

Then everything around them turn red and they are now in a steel mill and freed is looking everywhere to fine freddy.

Issa: w-what the hell is going on?

Irina: I don't know, but is seem more creepy. 

Rias: I didn't know he can do that.

Akeno: in this world that zack made is possible.

Freddy then charge at freed but he slash his arm off making freddy scream in pain and making freed laugh as freddy held his cut off arm.

Freddy: Not my arm!

Issa: Freddy!(growl in anger) you bastard!

but Jason held his hand out and shake his head no as confuse issa and they other.

Freed: your not so tough (cut his other arm) your just blowing hot air!

Freddy: (smiles and gets up) oh (regrow his arms and he now have two claw gloves) you think so bitch!?

Freed: what the hell?

Issa: huh?!

Bendy: (pop out of nowhere) freddyboy here has the uncanny ability of nightmares and I'm immortality, he can also make anything he can think of into reality if he wants to.

Issa: He can?!

Bendy: He's was a dream demon and now in real life. (make rias and they other shocked)

Rias: (eyes widen) he is?

Issa: what, are you a demon?

Bendy: is a long story, so we'll explain our origin later.

Freddy chuckle make his hand want freed to come closer to him.

He use his speed but freddy caught his sword with his hand as freed struggle and freddy throw it to the pipe as it stab the pipe.

Then freddy use his rapid speed of punching and kicking him in a gut giving him some bruises even cut his cheek then kicked him as he slammed by the pipe as he slide down.

Freddy: welcome to my nightmare.

Freed got back up but freddy jerked his head to make freed fly back to the pipe many times as he turn to freed's anti-excalibur and make it fly toward freed's stomach as freed quickly grab the blade but it almost got into his stomach as he scream in mercy as he try not to but freddy use 2 bored to impale it a bit more as freddy got closer to freed while grinning seeing him in pain.

Freddy: ready for your thoughts chief?

Freed:(snarl) You shit burn freak! I'll ripped your fucking head off!(grab his sword and headlock freddy and get ready to kill him)

Freddy: (mocking tone) oh scary. (disappear while laughing)

Then freddy swing his hand to make freed fly to the right and slam to the wall then he hit the sealing and fell to the ground, freddy then started to throw freed around like a pinball in a pinball machine make issa, asia, fuyu and blaze laughing, then everyone heard a warning noise and freed start falling to the ground.

Freddy: oh, tilt.

as freed cough out blood and a lot of bruises and some broken bones as he glared at the nightmare demon as he standing up struggling with his sword.

Freddy:(walk down) Still alive huh?

Freed: you...bastard...

Freddy: let's see what makes you ticked?

Then shadow monsters start to appear left and right freed laugh like a maniac and started randomly slashing every monster but the blade just went through them.

Freed: huh?

Then he got punched in the face.

?: Don't you remember me freed?

He turn to see a corps with silver white hair and looks a little like kiba.

Freed: what the?! I-I killed you how?!

?: not even death can stop me from my revenge over you freed.

As he heard moaning then turn seeing a lot of dead corpse even they coming at him make freed started to sweat in fear as they started to laughing at him and looked hungry.

Freddy: now thin let see how tough you are agents the deaths that you made wanted to have revenge, GET HIM BOYS!

Then they all run at him and they started to bite his arms, legs and chest.

Freed: STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!

As he try to slash, burn, crush and stab but they still coming dog pile on him and felt like being dragged  
Freddy:(pop out from behind freed and whisper to him) The monster who killed innocent is you, but I don't blame you since I use to be like you and if you see death and the devils, Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya.

Freddy impale his clawed to freed's back and felt dragged down, then he summoned a large furnace and it opened, as freed gets up freddy stabs him in the neck and stomach then throws him into the furnace

Freed: AAAAAHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT FUCKING BURNS!

Before he get out freddy chuckle while walking to him waves goodbye make the door close leaving his burnt arm cut off.

As soon back to reality as everyone turn back to normal freed now has a burnt mark on his back and his left eye, slash marks, many burises, nasty cuts and he is curled up like a ball, he also crapped his pants and pissed himself, he is crying and shivering as he's feeling scared, angry and humiliated.

Freddy: that went well. (he turn around to the group)

The group turn to kiba who is facing valper who is still yelling at his lost arm as they heard chainsaw noise as it prove leatherface who cut his right arm and micheal myers on his side.

Valper: (look up to kiba holding the pain back) I have heard about you, they say one of the subjects have escaped, how tragic to survive only to live as a lonely devil.(shaking his head in disappointment) I am grateful to you and the others you taught me what I need to know to complete the project.

Kiba: completed?

Valper: the subjects we use individually haven't enough of the particual gene to use the holy sword, after I realized that face. I came to a conclusion so all I did was take out the gene form the kids who carry any of it!

Which shocked kiba as Jason shot an arrow on his stomach as he scream in pain

Valper: A-Anyway(cough blood and pull the arrow out) then I found a way to combine and crystallized there genes, (pull out a blue crystal) this crystal contestant the quantity of the genes, it's the last one made from those pathatic bra—AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Micheal myers throw a knife at his shoulder as xenovia notice the blue crystal.

Xenovia: the crystal, holy sword users reserve a blessing, something like that is put into there bodies, a gene deficiency that must be what they're using them for.

Valper: those hypocrites, after ex-communicating me is a pain and they shamelessly use my research typical church behavior, of course we are talking about Michael so even if he took genes from his subjects I bet he didn't take the time to kill them.

Kiba: how'd could you?

Freddy sharp his claws, bedny's face melted to look really pissed, micheal bring his knife, Jason held his machete even leatherface started his chainsaw. Valper is getting more afraid.

Valper:(turn to kiba) you are nothing more then materials use for a top secret project, we had what we needed what are we suppose to do?

Kiba: we believed what we're doing is for god we pore everything because of that fate and then…. You, you just threw us away like trash, now I understand what zack is trying to say.

Valper: the phantom? Why would you care for him or not even the green one? You came all this way for revenge? Here why'd wont you take this?(throw the blue crystal at kiba at the ground front of him) I no longer need it we gotten the point we're we master higher quality crystal no heart is acquired.

Kiba picked up the crystal and remembered all of his friends who died for his sake. Bendy then kicked valpers balls as valper got down to his knees.

Kiba:(he held it) how many, how many lives that your blessed research cost? How many deaths does it take?

Then the crystal started to glow bright blue and then ghostly images of his friends. 

Asia: what's happening?

Akeno: It's probably the different power from the battle field combing, and kiba, our power on top of trembling his heart must have free the soul from the crystals.

Kiba: I prayed and wondered why was I the only one? Why me? It wasn't far for me to have survived, there were kids who have bigger dreams then I did kids who wanted to live more then I did, I was a mistake same one better then me should have made it out of that nightmare.

As kiba notice something as the little girl who tug his sleeves as she smile to him makes him cry as kiba's old friend gather around him as their souls.

Girl 3: it's ok.

Girl 5: let's all gather together.

Boy 4: take us in, it's time.

Girl 7: you don't have to be scared. Even there is no god.

Girl 2: those god may not be watching over us.

Boy 5: our hearts will forever be one.

Kiba: (smile while crying) yes.

Then kiba glowed blue and the souls all gathered into his body, Then kiba glowed blue and the souls all gathered into his body. As then kiba see zack fighting the full army of ghouls and remember of his past he saw while fighting xenovia and including how ben of how long he save and protect the innocent lives of so many villians even he the one who save and help en he felt the energy that ben and zack did boost them up as he heard something in his head of zack's telepathy.

Zack: **Kiba yuuto, remember these words "recognize one of your knights" knights who become their swords and shield for their family, friends and justices, even maybe along with revenge but defend them as they have you. defend as they can be if you tell me and everybody this, who are you...?**

kiba: yes I do, I know who I am now.

Rias and they other smile as bendy cry in tear of joy even it is ink and so do issa ,irina and asia which jason felt like if only his mom can be here to.

Koneko: aw that's sweet.

Issa: I cant stop crying! Dame it kiba your breaking my heart!

Draig: the knight has peaked, it happens when thoughts and wishes of the user appose nature when they go agents the natural coarse of things in this world, the sacred treasure peaks or is also known as the balance breaker.

Kokobial: ohh.

Kiba: my comrades they never wanted for me to get revenge, they wanted me free, I now know what zack is saying of we are alike and so do ben.(as a glowing arua around him) now I will destroy the evil that is in front of me, then no one else will have to suffer.

Then he summoned a new sword, the blade is black and silver on the sharp edges, has a gold hilt that is holding the blade too and a white handle.

Kiba: no one but you.

Bendy: oohh, (kicks valper in the face to make him stand) alright kiba!

As freed getting up and look at what's going on and see valper is injured then at kiba.

Freed: alright who is the one who (heard a chainsaw noise) mommy.

Leatherface throw a chainsaw that cut him by his thigh as he caught his chainsaw and bring out his small sledgehammer.

Freed: alright freak let see how you like it!

As leatherface turn to kiba

Kiba: you don't mind?

Leatherface nodded

Freddy: he said save some for him as he want to chop his left arm off.

Kiba: very well.

Issa: hey kiba! Go on and kick that freed bastards ass along with those corrupted swords! No point on wasting your friends feelings now or there souls!

Kiba: issa.

Rias: you can do it kiba, fight like a member of the house of gremory take them down, besides no true knight of mine would ever lose to such pathetic foe!

Akeno: came on kiba we all believe in you.

Koneko: I want to see blood.

Atamox: KONEKO!(doging another blast from u.c feedback which sent Atomix flying)

Asia: kiba…

Zack: show him what you got! And give him hell!(sword locked they other monsters)

Kiba: thank you, everyone.

Freed: gross another moving scene from the house of gag me gremory.

Bendy: (throw a rock that hit his forehead) put a sock in it!

Freddy: what's wrong frog, jealous that you never have no one but being a bitch to every evil boss and even single but not bendy here, he got scored!

Freak: that's freak don't even have a the nerve to get one!

?: what was that?

As everyone turn to see make bendy eyes wide in happiness, a girl with white skin and gloves, black old cartoon eyes and a dress with a white bowtie oh her breasts, she has short devil horns and a halo with shoes.

?: hello bendy dear~.

Bendy: alice!

Freed huh?! More freaks?

Kiba: focus on me for now freed, time for a new sword, dear comrades who souls merge with mine, we shall over come this together, (the sword glowed and light and dark magic are merging with the sword) all our dreams that been stifled will cone true, I'll create a sword for rias and for all of my fallen friends, RECOGNIZE ONE OF YOUR KNIGHTS **SWORD** **BIRTH GO!**

Now the white and black energy's separate to reveal the blade is now silver and a black is on the middle of the sword.

Kiba: its the sword of betrayer a sword vested with both holy and devil powers! Try and stop it!

Bendy: freaking awesome! Just like zack do!

Rias: holy and devil powers fuse together?!

Issa: now it makes scents, I get what draig was talking about he said kiba had peaked, so that means kiba prohibited technique that sword is his balance breaker!

Vilper a holy devil sword? It's impossible two apposing elements can not mix together something like that is an admiration!

Xenovia: talk to me knight of rias gremory are the two of us still fighting on the same side?

Kiba: I like to think that we are.

Xenovia: I have a thought; why don't we destroy that unholy sword together?

Kiba are you sure?

Xenovia: yes that is a mockery of the holy swords, that sword must be destroyed.

Kiba: agread.

Xenovia(stab the holy sword at the ground) oh peter, oh physios and dionices and the blessed vergen marry, I ask of you to please hear my prayers.

Then a magicc circle appeared and a large blue sword with yellow edges and a bronze handle with a gold finger guard on it and has chains wrapped around it slowly came out of the circle.

Xenovia: in the name of the saint living within this blade, I hear by set you free!

The chain broken as she wield a new holy sword

Xenovia: This is called Durandal!

Kiba: Durandal?

Issa: Is a holy sword!

Fuyu: impressive.

Raynare: woah.

Akeno: a sword on part with Excalibur said to cut everything in this world.

Valper: that's impossible my research didn't go in to how to use durandal no one should be able to wiled that thing!

Xenovia: your wrong, unlike kiba or irina I'm the rarely found naturals.

Valper: one who is perfectly suitable also known as the true holy sword user!

Irina: you go girl!

Xenovia: this kiddo cuts anything he touches to piece's, he doesn't always listens to me ether, besides that he's infinity dangerous if not stored in another dimension.

Freed: I don't believe you!

as Freed unholy sword split into five blades and sent it towards xenovia but she cut it.

Freed: dame I love a good plot twist!

Xenovia: what you have is simply a mockery of holy swords everywhere including Excalibur! It no mach for my durandal!

Freed: kiss my ass! (dash away) I've decided that I don't like you!

Kiba: the feeling mutua!

as they clashing and go on speed

Kiba: It's wasn't enough to sever our hopes!

As kiba broken fred's sword in half as it started to faded away.

Freed: MY NEW SWORD! Are you fucking it kidding me?! how can I've been taken out by lame devil scum?! no! ARRGGH! (a cut to his shoulder by kiba's attack)

kiba: yes, did you see how our powers over came the unholy sword.

Valper: how is this possible? In theory the fuson of holy and devil power is… (fell as kiba turn to him)

Kiba: prepare yourself, valper galilei, oh(turn to bendy and his friend) and guys go ahead with freed

Bendy: thanks kiba boy! (turn to freed)

Bendy's and alicce's faces melted like to show a big sinister grin, leatherface raised his chainsaw ,Jason held his machete, micheal with his knife and freddy have his claws on fire as freed starting to shake and whimpering.

Bendy: so, (punch his palm) calling me and my girlfriend a freak huh?

Freddy: let's take him somewhere quiet and shut him up, don't wanna hear a grown man scream like a little girl.

Bendy: Glady.

They all drag freed somewhere else.

Valper: yes, I understand now is the balance between holy and devil powers is disrupted I could be possible which means not only the devil king but also god!

Then kokoblei use a spear to inpale valper and he disappear make kiba and xenovia shocked as the whole undead ghoul armies started to surrounding them.

Kokoblei: oh valper you were very talented unfortunately you won't supposed to figure that part out.(look at ben and zack) seem those two not gonna make it out, but first how can you all deal with my army

Sirzech: actually, that's the point to deal with those army of your kokoblel.

Then everyone turn to see sirzech, azazel, akaru and a beautiful girl looking in her late teens , black hair, tied into twin tails and violet eyes, She also has a child-like body (albeit with large e usually dresses in magical girl's clothing along with a magic wand.

Kokobial: (grin) Sirzech, serafall and azazel, so you decided to face me.

Sirzech: (frown) not exactly, dealing with your pest of army.

Kokobial: well then let's make this more fun!

Then five giant undead ghouls monster appeared of spikes , deadly teeth .

Then sirzech attack unleashes a power of destruction , serafall begin freezing and burning they other ghoul monsters, azazel unleashes a dozen of holy light arrows.

While rias and issa they begin fight kokkobial

 **Meanwhile with atomix**

Atomix is now broken a bit with many crack and felt drain as U.C feedback grin while walking at him.

U. C feedback: I thought you can be an interesting opponent but is a shame I'll put you out.(grab his neck) now goodbye

He charge up a big black and purple energy lightning at his chest as sent him crashed to the rubble

 **Meanwhile with zack**

Who now fighting all the army but soon got dog pile and getting stab and impale him a lot, As soon been swallow by darkness.

As now Atomix unconscious at the rubble and zack too of getting stab but in their heart is pounding slowly and begin to do it fast which their memories of their family, friends and love ones are fighting for the greater good. And that means they cannot give up as right now they open they're eyes.

Ben and zack: I WONT GIVE UP! NEVER AND FOREVER!

As a huge aura of light and blue exploded from the ghoul army that show zack and Atomix fly up with his green aira fixing and healing himself good as new.

U. C feedback: what?!

Kokobial: Huh?!(turn to zack and Atomix)

then zacks hair turn black as space and it gotten longer and have more en zacks skin change to light gray and then his shoulders buff up and his chest turn red abs and yellow on the middle and window like pekes, blue thighs and feet and green forelegs, his head is change into a helmet with blue spikes and his eyes turn black with blue colored eyes glowing and his sword glowed purist white and blue and yellow flames then the blade grew longer as almost a cross, atomix is now glowing more green and a green cape flowed wildly that his body is now built up of an exoskeleton armor as it almost like a balance breaker.

?: **MANA ATOMIX!**

Zack?: (battle cry) **LAWMUS PRIME!**

Raynare spotted zack in this new form and she is drooling, mittelt was blushing and smiled sexualy, kalawaner is blushing and smiling at zack, asia was blushing inferno red, fuyu blushed and smiled at his and wagging her tail, kuroka is purring and liking her lips, irina blushed and has her jaw dropped like a knight in shining armor and the girl now named serafall spotted zack and blushed at him, rias smiled at atomix, issa blushed and in aw on seeing how cool atomix is, koneko smiled and blushed at atomix, blaze was blushing and trying to control herself, sona smiled and blushed red and so did tsubaki and xenovia was amazed to see the new form that ben has made.

Zack: (turn to Mana atomix) Hey bro, love the new look for atomix.

Atomix: same goes for you bro

Kokobial: it doesn't matter if you have new forms or more I will make this war happen! (grin and laugh) but there's no point hiding it any longer might as well tell ya the brutal truth hehehe.

Mana atomix: what truth?

Rias: mind clarifying?

Hillbird: (whisper to akaru) here it comes.

Kokobial: in the privies three way war god was actually killed and dead along with the four great devil kings!

This shocked everybody.

Xenovia: No way god's death?

Rias: He's what? God has been dead? How is that possible? Your lying I never heard anything about that!

Kokobial: Back then all of the devil lost their kings and most of their high level devils, they angels and fallen angels lost everyone except their leaders. Pure angels could not crease their numbers...

Until he was interrupted by akaru, hillbrid, Mana Atomix and zack as they begin laugh.

Kokobial: what's so funny? I told you god is dead and you four are laughing?

Hillbird: this guy is going to have his mind blown and everybody else.

Akaru: yes he is, you see after the great three way war I personally meet the devil kings and god them selves, they are alive since they survive from a deep sleep coma.

Hillbrid: They was gonna go back to heaven and hell but see they're other people in charge so they made a new and improve hell and heaven as they're watching us so god and the devil kings along satan is alive.

This made everyone in the area more shocked to hear that god, Satan and the four devil kings are still alive.

Akaru: but that's not all.

Kokoibal: Just who the hell are you two?! What proof do you have?!

Akaru: I'm glad that you asked, I am akarudesu koha orian also known as the goddess of all the omnivers that exist or nonexist.

Hillbird: and I am hillbird, also known as the god of all Omniverse magic and magic entity there is of exist or nonsexist.

Akaru: god is one of my ansectors along with other gods and goddess and that boy with an armor and the big sword is my son, Zackery masayoshi orion.

Hillbrid: And The big guy who's next to zack is Benjamin kirby tennyson, my great grandson. So those two boys are half human and half god and now brothers.

This made Kokobial shocked, buggy eyed and jawed down very speechless, sirzech along with azazel and serafall surprised, irina and xenovia was mind blown, sona and tsubaki was surprised and saji slacked jawed at zack, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner was surprise and shocked, irina got her mind blown again and again, fuyu shocked and surprise to hear that zack is gods ancestors and wonder that she is one too, kuroka is smiling sexually on on zack, kiba was beyond shocked that his friends and the his mom and grandpa is actually gods ancestor, akeno was drooling at ben, rias was shocked, koneko purred a little, blaze wanted to have him right now.

Kokobial: NO! THIS CANNOT!

Akaru: It is.

Zack: Well now you know the truth kokoibal I'll started by cutting your entire army in half and I'm coming for you next, bare witness of the hybrid saber, sword of all gods and goddess's will!(held his hybrid saber and turn to they entire army of ghouls and the giants as well)

Kokobial: HAHAHAHA! I like to see you try!

Zack then raised his blade then slash the air and then the giant ghoul and the army of ghouls are all cut in half and they all fell down and evaporated.

Kokobial:(eyes wide) no… no.

Kiba:(eyes bulge out) oh my….

Xenovia:(awe) what the….

Irina:(stars eyes) AMAZING!

Rias:(eyes wide in fear) unbelievable

Issa:(shaking like a leaf) mep.

Koneko:(surprised) oh wow.

Sirzech:(shocked) mother of me.

A***:(nodded) my thoughts exactly.

Serafall:amazing...

Zack:now is just you and me now old crow

kokobial:(growl)I WONT FALL THAT EASY !

as they both went up to they air

Mana Atomix:Time for round 2 ! neb !

U. C Feedback: I'll show you hell!

As they both begin punching each other as mana atomix dogging his blow and did an uppercut on U.C Feedback as they continue their fight.

As zack here easily dodging kokobial's fist and attack as he got stab but it shattered, which zack holding the broken pieces of the corrupted light blade and then a big white and red magic circle

Zack: Let's see how you like it.

He deliver a multiple light and blue bladed arrows at kokoibal which he dodge but got impale by the guts and back makes an explosion sent him crashing down. He got up then blasted more at him which zack deflected it and teleport in front of him and roundhouse kicked him at the face as he roll to the ground and got up, zack shoot a power of destruction mixed blue phoenix fire and Kokobial is about to hold it but he scream when he felt the burn from it.

Sirzech: I'm quite surprise zack have the ability of the power of destruction and the fire of the phenex clan.

Azazel: Not to mention holy power.

Kokoibal: damn you.(getting up as his clothes is a bit burn)

Zack: let's see if you can handle. (blue flash)

Night fall: **NIGHT FALL!** But not just night fall but...(He slap his ultramatrix again)

then his trix grow four spikes and nightfall is now wearing black armor with a blue gem on his chest and shoulders, has 16 wings, has cannon is now bigger, which he have 2 big cannons as they transformed into a gauntlet.

?: **ULTIMATE NIGHT FALL!**

Raynare blushed harder as she wet herself of sering how hot ultimate nivht fall is, mittelt and kalawarner is breathing and blushing hard and Azazel is surprise and shocked to see his new form and the power that he is feeling.

Kokobial: so you can take up the form of the fallen angles but that won't save you from me! (summoned 100 holy blades and throw them at U night fall)

As Nightfall's hand show a spiral dark and white vortex as it swallow all of kokobial's attack and reappeared behin him as kokobial turn as his own holy blades attack him as he scream of agony .

Kokobial growl as he blasted corrupted energy but U .Night fall created dark and light blades as it delfected and cut which he charge d in speex deilver a bunch of punches at as kokobial's bones started to break and Kokobial teleport it as he use his light blade as a sword to slice him but he keep dogging it as U. Nightfall use his wings as corce to blow him as U. Nightfall spin to deliver multiple iron arrows that glowing causing of explosive making kokobial have cut marks and scratches as he charge in speed at him but U. Nightfall deliver a holy lighting-flame punch at the face and crashed to the ground as he getting up as he bledding.

U. Nightfall turn back to zack.

Zack: what do you know you do bleed, but I wonder do you still feel fear?(transformed into creeper)

Creeper: **CREEPER!**

Then his eyes glows red as black smoke around his body, he has now an extremely worn out and tattered Vietnam-era military dark olive drab green shirt with 2 buttoned flap pockets, with its matching dark military olive drab shorts and . He also have what around his neck a long, a rusted part of the thick chain, His flesh now is so much putrid a t and paler that shows even his bones, ribcage and spinal cord and his insides are glowing like lava, his mask is has an axe cut on the top left, a huge broken off part on the bottom left side, partially showing that side of his mouth, even his eyes glows red eyes.

?: **UNDEAD CREEPER!** (screech and roar)

Kokkobial just stared undead creeper, sirzech and azazel are a little frighten, serafall was surprised to see that zack came make that form, rias is scared, akeno and koneko wanted to hug ben but he is busy, asia was getting worried about zack, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner are waiting for zacks fight to end and a little scared, fuyu was clutching on her kimono, blaze is to consecrated on ben to care, kuroka, kiba, issa, xenovia and irina are frighten and wonder how many powers dose zack have, sona and tsubaki are scared a little and saji peed his pants a little.

Kokobial: you think that scared me? Well let's how you can handle this!

He launch many of 200 holy blade as undead creeper just walking at him but the holy blade suddenly missed as he keep and undead creeper throw a holy-demonic blade at kokobial's stomach as and he try killed by blasting and stabbing and cutting but he still standing.

Kokobial: what are you?!

He use his light corrupted blade to hit the mask as the mask fall down, Kokobial look at his uncovered face and he start to shivering, sweating and shit himself as he flinch, rias now cover her eyes to avoid undead creeper face, akeno was severing a little, koneko and kuroka hug each other, issa fainted a little, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner hugs fuyu and they shake, sirzech scream a little, azarel slowly turn to akaru and thinking that she done stuff like what zack is doing, serafall is hugging sona and she in return, tsubaki is trying to not scream, kiba and saji shit there underwear, irina is hugging xenovia.

Undead creeper impale his stomach throw with the pitchfork

Kokobial:AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Undead creepr:(whisper to him) You want the blood cor the war and I wanted, blood for your death...

He remove it and break his arm as kokobial scream in fear as he's bleeding a lot and then throw him as kokobial struggling to get him as he shivering in fear and sweating as undead creeper make thunder noise as every shadow speeding to kokobial as it stabbing him a lot as he scream a lot in pain. Then every area turn back to normal and undead creeper turn back to zack.

Zack: and now for a final touch, (garbing his hybrid saber) you dared cross the line and try to hurt my friends, family and love ones. Is time to end this and your so call war, don't try to live in the past and change it, this is a new league for the balance and your upsetting it.

Kokobial: (shivering)w-w-what are you?!

Zack: a hardly odd reaction for a former grigori member, so you do feel fear and e name is zackery masayoshi orion, lewamus prime the demigod hero!

Then zack zoom in speed thrust his sword at kokobial as a huge blood spill out as he cut the former grigori's chest in half.

Kokobial: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!(Coguh off a lot off blood)

Even zack cut all of his wings but from kokobial's left side and all five left and then fall down at the ground unconscious.

Then the red sky turn back to the night sky and everyone heard clapping, they all look up to see a white dragon armor with blue wings and gems on it's chest and back hands and has a tail in it's back.

?: very well done phantom hero, you really live up to your reputations.

Zack: hope you enjoy the show and finally decided to show yourself white dragon empress (look down at kokobial and kick his rib as he's breathing) still have a few spark left huh? But I doubt he live that long, a lot blood he lost from our fight means he's dying slowly.(look at the white dragon empress)now white dragon empress or should I say valian, if you want the dark meat go ahead cause I'm done with him, consider you can take what piece of him left to behind bars.

Valian: your very quick, I like that(pick up kokobial) also loved your armor by the way.

Zack: thanks, I like your armor as well and is nice to meet you too albion the Vanishing Dragon and arch-rival of Ddraig.

Albion: hmm, this one is extremely quick on intellect, and present to finally meet you lewamus prime, until we meet again.

Zack:You two don't mind to sit and watch my bro's fight ?

Valian:I don't see why not

back to ben and neb U. C. feedback is on the ground panting as he have brusies ,burnt marks and scratches that surprised on the fact on a conductoid can be defeated by a magic powered atomix.

U .C Feedback:Impressive but I wont lose to you !

Mana Atomix: well elt's end this

U.C Feedback got up to they sky and using his corrupted magic and lighting together making a huge lighting black and purple beam charging as Mana atomix on the ground charging as well of a green and blue energy beam as well.

Mana atomix: YEAMNA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! **A-BOMB VICTORY BLASTER!**

U. C. Feedback: **CORRUPT BOLT CANNON!**

The two energy beams fired and they collided as causing the ground to rumble of earthquake as almost blowing anyone away as mana atomix's energy beam is pushing a lot shocking U.C Feedback.

U. C Feedback: NO WAY!

Mana Atomix: YES WAY! NOW TAKE THIS!

The beam engulf U. C. Feedback and he fell to the ground and change back to neb but he quickly heald himself a little and panting a lot and mana atomix walked up to him.

Neb:You may have beaten me now but soon in the future you'll die

Mana Atomix:there's no future for you when we're around

as vilgax suddenly get up and so do they other villians too

Vilgax:I disagree with that, we'll be back

as mana atomix turn back to ben as rias and they other are on his side

Ben: And we'll be ready.

Neb: Indeed you will (make a portal)

as neb, vilgax and they other villians went to the portal but rita, akemi and howaitora turn to zack as they smile at him which surprise to see another rias, akeno and koneko and so do sona, tsubaki, saji, asia, raynare, mittelt, kalawarner, kuroka, fuyu, blaze, azazel, sirzech and serafall.

Rita: see you later zacky~!

Akemi: zacky~, soon you will be mine~.

Howaitora: bye zacky.

and then they lefted leaving a shocked zack

Zack: what the fuck? Cause what I saw is fucked up.

Rias: neb cast a shadow clone spell on me, koneko and akeno, and they also represent our core negative emotions, I have my pride, akeno has her problems and koneko did to.

Fuyu: and now they're in love with zacky?

Rias: strangely yes.

Zack: Ah shit.

Valian: anyway(ripped off kokobial's other wings off) where's freed?

Zack: he've been taken care off already, if you want some answer about him, my friends will drop him off for you.

Driag: Are you going to ignore me white one?

As valiant turn around to see issa's boosted gear talk shocked everybody except blaze, kuroka, fuyu, ben, akaru and hillbrid.

Rias: The dragon's hand talk?

Ben: Duh.

Zack: what you expect? A dragon object?

Albion: You are still alive red one?

Draig: I've been wondering when we would finally meet again.

Albion: as have I we are still fated to fight, it is inevitable.

Rias: I can image a battle between those two.

Zack: no it will have to wait.

Albion: how come lewmus prime?

Zack: because our enemy's are here and if we don't stop them they will take bth of your powers leaving you two dragons with out powers.

Ben: Yeah, neb have the copy partical of issa's sacred gear means he have Draig's Dragon D.N.A since he did put it on the shadow rias ,akeno and koneko, he have plans for that D.N.A so watch out cause who know how many enemies their alliance with to take over this world.

Albion: Very well, make no promise but we'll be careful, let's meet again soon draig.

Draig: Yes, let's Albion.

Issa: hey! What the hell is going on? I don't even know who you are.

Valian: scents you have more power I guess I'll introduce myself a little, my mane is Valian your arc rival, oh and prime we will probably meet each other face to face, farewell.

Then she disappeared as a white beam.

Rias: Anyway benny and zacky is this true what miss orion and hillbrid is saying

Ben: Yep.

Zack: Uh-huh.

As everyone except fuyu and blaze bow to ben, zack, akaru and hillbrid.

Ben: uh rias, what you guys doing?

Zack: ugh, not again, everyone stop bowing!

Rias: but your-

Hillbrid: we don't do all of royal, fancy, rich crap thing, consider as gaurdains or protectors.

Akaru: yeah, so please stop it.

Rias: Alright then.

Sirzech: you both was amazing back there.

Azazel: I'll say.

Serafall: you two are great!

Ben and Zack turn to Serafall as they never met her,

Ben: Thanks and may I ask who are since we didn't get the chance to introduce yourself.

Serafall: oh, my name is serafall Leviathan and I'm one of the four great satans.

Ben: oh nice to meet you, my name is ben tennyson and this is my brother zack orion.

Zack:(smile and wave his hand) Nice to meet ya Sera-san.

Zack: well thank you(he turn off his armor)

Serafall then blushed and shocked to see zack without his armor, she can't hole it on how cute and adorable zack is, she then she tackle him into hug and hugged him like a plush toy.

Serafall: SO CUTE!

Zack: ah!

Sona: sera-sama don't crush zack please.

Serafall: I just want to hug him.

Ben: you know her?

Sona: yes, she's my big sister.

Ben: HER?! But, she looks so, young.

Sona: Long story.

Sera: sorry zacky-bear , your just too cute and handsome.

Ben:(laugh) man I bet that hurt for a bear hug huh z?

Zack(tick mark and turn to serafall) hey sera , sona have a crush on my bro here and living with us.

Serafall: oh really? (turn to ben and sona then give sona a bear hug) oh I'm so proud of you sona! (dash over to ben) you better take care of my little sister and this is a death warning, if you break my little sisters heart I will freeze your balls and crush them in an instant! Do I make myself clear?

Ben: y-y-y-yes ma'am.

Serafall: good! (dash back to zack and hugs him again)

Fuyu:(push serafall out) stop hugging my zacky-nii! He's mine!

Raynare: yours?! He is mine first you ice wench!

Fuyu: (headbutt at her) WHAT DID YOU SAY BIRDBRAIN?!

Raynare: YOU HEARD ME!

Serafall: (pouted) NO FAIR! HE'S MINE!

Irina: (walk over to zack) um, zack.

Zack: (turn to irina) yeah irina?

Irina: um I just wanted to say….

Then she throw herself and kissed him on the lips which surprise him as he take it which raynare,asia,mittelt,kalawarner,fuyu,kuroka and serafall jelaous then irina break the kiss.

Irina:I love you zacky, I wanted to star over and like to apologize to asia,issa and their friends, I see not all devils or fallen angel aren't bad. When I first met you and get to know you more as sawing your past was so sad, even they other girls healed your heart and I wanted to be part of it and wanted be a family with forever so you wont be alone anymore so I wanted to protect you like you and your brother protected us.

Zack:(grin) thanks irina.

Sirzech: well time for us to go then, bye everyone.

Serafall: wait before I go(he grab zack face)

Zack: what the?

Serafall then kissed zack and kissed zack's check, she run to the rest and turn to zack again.

Serafall:(wink) see you later zacky-kuns~ and the next time I will be living with you.

As they teleported leaving the dumbfounded zack

Rias: oh I almost forgot(they turn to NRG)Ben ,Zack this person nemesis prime who help issa and kuroka.

NRG Turn back from Nemesis prime which everyone is now thinking his armor is a lot like zack's armor but a bit and way different and the first name change as well.

Zack: well I'll be, he looks like me in my armor.

Nemesis prime: I'll explain tomorrow at the clubroom, Dad. (then he teleported)

Zack: (eyes widen) WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ben: DUDE?! YOU HAVE A SON?!

Zack: I don't know man!(sigh)guess We'll find out tomorrow then.

Ben: yeah scene it's been a long day.

Kiba: is it over then? No there are others who took over valpers research my fight is not finished yet.

Zack: (chops kiba's head) not so fast pretty boy, that thing is handle with freddy and the boys along with my mom since she told me about that, so drop all of this dramatic shit, you got what you needed and should be happy how the Boy beat the crap out of valper and freed. Even you did good damn job making a new bad ass sword with holy and demonic, the second person who ever done that.

Issa: I agree with zack here.

Ben:(smile) besides kiba, your old comrades are proud of you and want you to continue with a better life right now cause you got us as your family.

Kiba:(smile) yeah thanks you two.

Rias: kiba.

Kiba: rias.

Rias: I'm glad that you decided that you come back to us and for you to be a balance breaker as your master I can't tell you how proud of you that makes me.

Kiba: (bows to her) still though, I betrayed the club members and more importantly I betrayed the one person who save my life such a long time ago, I can't make up what I have done.

Rias: but you came back to me kiba, that's enough for me kiba, thats enough for all of us, next time don't let everyone's feelings go to waist.

Kiba: present, I'll make my vow to you once more, I kiba yuuto promise to protect you and your companions as a knight of the house of gremory for the rest of my live.

Rias: (hugs his head and smiled) thank you and welcome home.

Kiba: present, I'll make my vow to you once more, I kiba yuuto promise to protect you and your companions as a knight of the house of gremory for the rest of my live.

Rias: (hugs his head and smiled) thank you and welcome home

Ben felt a little jealous but glad for kiba and issa jealous as well of rias's chest on kiba's face

Zack: Also kiba, you have done well being a knight and a swordsman, same thing to you xenovia and irina, that's why your worthy and xenovia I have a special gift for you since you did a great job.

Ben: Me too as well.

Zack then clap his hands and then her swords floated then four swords appeared in the air as the holy sword of destruction the 4 yellow and white sphere merging it, ben then chant some words and made his hands gloow mana energy as 2 yellow sphere merge to xenovia's sword as it fall to her hand.

Xenovia: what did you two do?

Ben: we made your sword into one and stronger

Zack: with holy sword of mimic, rapidly, destruction, nightmare and even holy wind, magic and one of my ghost formed like I did to Irina's holy sword mimic.

Irina: (hugs zacks arm) which I'm thankful for.

Rias: now then kiba.

Kiba: yes rias?

Issa: oh shit don't tell me!

Rias: (form a magic circle on her hand) it's time to except your punishment,(eye smile while smiling) here's one thousand spanks.

Kiba: what?!

Issa: (laughs at kiba) this is awesome, good luck taking it pretty boy.

Kiba: sh-shut up issa!(turn to ben and zack) Ben! Zack!

Ben: Sorry dude.

Zack: You had it coming.

Kiba: No!

Zack:(look at irina) hey irina why not stay in our house?

Ben: (turn to xenovia) yeah, what about you xenovia? There's plenty more room around.

Irina: yes I will!

Xenovia: (blush while a small smile) thank you.

 **The next day at the clubroom**

with rias, akeno, koneko, asia, kiba, zack, raynare, mittelt, kalawarner and issa.

Irina: hello zacky~.

xenovia:hello red dragon empress, lewamus prime and ben.

as kuroka, blaze, fuyu, irina and xenovia came in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

but xenovia and blaze without the cape.

Irina with black short shorts under her skirt and an addition of white sneakers with blue accents.

Kuroka and fuyu wear the cape

Issa: uh why are you four girls here?

Rias: oh good you found us.

Issa: um rias what are they doing here?

Rias: xenovia is the newly made knight of the house of gremory, irina is the newly made angle for zack and blaze, fuyu and kuroka are new students and members of the occur club. Welcome home girls.

Akeno: now it's important that you get along with her issa.

Issa: what she's your new knight?

Zack: she's not lying.

Rias: xenovia is the newly made knight of the house of gremory, irina, blaze, fuyu and kuroka are new students and members of the occur club. Welcome home girls.

Akeno: now it's important that you get along with her issa.

Issa: what she's your new knight? This have to be a joke

Zack: she's not lying.

Xenovia open her devil wings surprise issa and asia and closed them.

Asia: you've been transformed into a devil?

issa:(turn to irina)irina are you a devil too?

Irina:(giggle while smile)no issa , but I am turn into something else

Irina open her angel wings is white and have a halo above her head.

Issa: your an angle!?

Irina: yep.

Asia: but-

Akaru: (appeared) I did all that.

Zack: (turn to akaruo) oh hey mom.

Rias: how may I ask?

Akaru: well I took her to heaven so an arc angle named micheal reincarnate her into an angle for my son.

Irina: yep I'm his guardian angel now.

Zack: I'm admit, you do look truly beautiful as a pure light.

Irina: aw (hugs zack and kiss his check) thank you zacky.

Kiba: well that's a rather unexpected development at the very least.

Xenovia: Even I thought god was dead but then again alive, I was desperate but then again happy so I begged her to take me in.

Issa: what you begged for this? (tuen to rias) serenely?

Zack: (face palm) your doing it again.

Rias: I'm sorry but with durandal in our side, with this you, kiba, ben and zack can cover all sides

Issa: (sarcasm)that's so cool yeah(zack flick her forehead)ow!

Zack: quite your whining miss negative dragon.

Ben: congratulations Xenovia.

Xenovia: thank you ben and I transfer here as a second year student earlier today.(turn to benny while smile) It looks like we can work together benny.

Then she grab his cheek and kissed ben on the lips, that made blaze, issa, akeno, koneko and rias in the room mad and jealous at her.

Ben:(eyes wide)wait so you…

Xenovia: yes, (push him to the floor) when I first met you I heart started pounding fast and now I can fully express how mush I love you.

Koneko then pull xenovia off of ben

Xenoiva: hey!

Koneko: don't touch my benny.

As everyone turn a black smoke puff out and it revealed nemesis prime walk out of there.

Nemesis prime: hello everyone.

issa: oh hello nemesis.

Bendy: (kick the door open to reveal him and alice) here's bendy!

Freddy: Hi there.

Ben: sup fred.

As Jason, micheal and leatherface appeared out of nowhere make xenovia, irina, issa, kiba and koneko jumped in fright.

Bendy: ok now that everything from last night is over let's get one this straighten out, (turn to nemesis) who are you?

As nemesis prime's armor turn off and it revealed a zack look-a-like but except that he look a bit emotionless or stoic. He had yellow eyes with black circle around it, with a black and very blue light scar on his left eye and another scar with a shape of a fang on the right of under his eyes, his black hair is the same but with a ponytail tied up on the back of his head, wearing a gray shirt with a dark gray vest with black flames and light blue lines and shoulder pads and light gray hoodie, black pants, has sleeves on his forearms with black and light blue flames, and has gray and yellow boots, he also has a gray omnitrix on his left arm.

Zack's girls are shocked to see another zack but very different and bens girls are surprised, bendy's head is spinning, alice is surprised, leatherface, jason, freddy and micheal didn't express anything, zack is still mind blown and so dose ben, akaru is so shocked that she senses 2 things inside of him.

?: allow me to introduce myself proper , My name is Zech Towairaito Orion.

Ben: who are you?

Zack: why did you called me dad? Are you from the future?

Zech: ( shake his head) no but another dimension and I was created by neb.

As rias and they other get ready their battle stand.

Zech: I'm not they enemy, if I was you think I couldn't never help you guys? And you can tell uncle ben and dad by looking me at they eyes.

As they stared at his eyes and senses no evil within him.

Rias: well then how did neb created you?

Zech:(sigh) zack, you remember of neb said about an evil you who's rename is konton?

Zack: yeah.

Zech:(turn to akaru) and you know about your species natural predator who are anti-gods but beast and that the reason you went in the war.

Zack: what's he talking about mom? What natural predator?

Akaru: (sigh) like the ones from bens and your aliens there are always predator, even celestiasapien's there species name is endagenypse the anti-gods, but their all extinct and dead.

Zack:no way, a natural predator of alien x

Ben:I'm sure glad there gone

Zech:yes for you see konton is rebron with a new d.n.a of the endagenypse since one of their leader who survive raised him and use him as a tool but zack killed him and eat him make his his new species side stronger and now pure evil to rename himself konton which means choas.

Zack's harem are shocked and horror of an evil zack and akaru almost in tears covering her mouth as she blame herself for it.

Zech: is alright, I'm sure maybe one day there's hope to change him. Anyway I am an entity of both of konton's dark matter and zack's purist light of them all, both of their blood, which neb go back in time to steal the young zack's blood sample and back to the present of stealing konton's blood. So I'm both celestailsapien which is high but half endagenypse from the bottom.

Shocked everybody.

Ben: I see, and why are you not evil like neb and how did you get here?

Zech: it's when after I've been created by neb and I remember of training and was curious, I have the memories of konton and dad which is slowly coming to me, neb next put me into a chamber pod but sooner I got out and I followed the villains and been transported here in another world, I have the soul of pure light and darkness not corrupted darkness.

Ben: I see.

Zech :but there's a side effect of my true formed

Issa: true formed?

Zech: yeah, right now this is my teen which my first true formed and this…

He then shrink a little change into a kid form around age 10 or 12.

Zech: this is pre-teen formed, zech's second true formed and papa?

Zack: um, yes?

Zech: (point to raynare and zack's heram) are they zech's mamas?

This made raynare run over to zech and gush out in glee, irina fainted, fuyu is shocked, kalawarner and mittelt hugged zack and shivered, kuroka is surprise and smiled and asia smiled nervously.

Zech: you look pretty mama.

Raynare: and you are so adorable, I'm a mother, GEE!

As zech got off and then walk at kuroka as he title his head that cat ears and tail pop out.

Zech: nya.

Kuroka: (snatches zech into a hug) mine.

Fuyu snatch zech away from kruoka.

Kuroka: hey I wasn't done hugging my little kitten!

Fuyu: what about me?

Zech: your the reincarnation of yuna and now my mom slash auntie.

Fuyu: kinda.

As zech look at fuyu then grow a pair of fox ears and 2 fox tail waving and give a fox smile.

Fuyu: oh, my, gosh, (hugs him again) you are adorable my little fox!

As irina begin to get up and see zech as she snatch zech from fuyu and zech look at mittlet, kalawarner and irina as zech show 4 wings, up top is angel wings and the bottom is fallen angel wings and a halo.

Zack: you got some tricks zech.

Zech: only shapeshift.

Ben: so what type of omntrix you have?

Zech: is called the Megmatrix, have both you and papa's alien, other new aliens even have nekomata, fallen angel, kistune and dragon.

Ben: sweet awesome.

Zech: you're way epic then baka neb.

Ben: thanks and baka?

Fuyu: japanese for idiot.

Ben: oh yeah and is true.

Zech:(looking at rias and her peerage) you must be aunty rias.

Rias: well aren't you a gentleman.

Issa: hey little guy(gonna ruffle his hair but back away)

Zech: zech don't allied with perv, pervy auntie(make zack laugh)

Zack: he got you there issa.

Issa: (pouted and turn to bendy) so what is you guys backstory?

Bendy: well let's jason go first but I'll do it for him, to let you know jason is not human

Rias: he's not.

Aleno:I dont senses anything.

Bendy: well jason is a zombie.

Ben and zacks herams: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Issa:but how ?!

Bendy:(sad look) Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, hydrocephalic, an abnormally large head and mental disability. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept her son isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and educating him in their home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake.

Freddy:(crossing his arm)In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a cook.  
While being bullied by the other campers, Jason attempted to escape from his tormentors, but the cruel children caught up to him on the dock and threw Jason into the lake where he drowned. The counselors were supposed to be watching the children, but instead were talking and having sex in the woods. Though Jason's body was never found, the camp closed as a result, but reopened the next summer. Then again, it was closed again when Pamela, mad with grief, murdered Barry and Claudette, the counselors she blamed for Jason's drowning. Then, Pamela was never suspected of the murders and all subsequent attempts to open the camp ended in failure, presumably due to sabotage on Pamela's part, resulting in the camp being nicknamed "Camp Blood" by the locals, who came to believe the area was cursed.

Bendy: Then, Jason somehow returned to life after his death. Constructing and living in a crude shelter in the forest, seemingly waiting for his mother to find him and managing to live in the woods surrounding Camp Crystal Lake for twenty-one long years. He lived off the land and whatever he could pilfer from the camp. During these years, Pamela never found out where he was nor did he see her again until her the summer of 1979, Steve Christy, the son of Camp Crystal Lake founders David and Louise Christy, tried to re-open the camp and hiring several teenagers from out of town to assist him. Enraged by Steve's actions, Pamela murdered him and almost all his employees with Alice Hardy surviving, the girl who cut Mrs. Voorhees' head off with a machete.

Freddy: Jason become a zombie entity creature after he do endure killed when he was human, as he seek vengeance and killing people even others since he always come back from the dead even sometime luck that resurrected him and he killed 167 people in his year and life.

Raynare, mittlet, kalawarner, fuyu irina and asia are all heart broken and hugged zack, rias, akeno koneko, kuroka, kiba xenovia and ben is beyond shocked to hear that he have to do those things, jason looked down sad and have a locket of his mom, asia walked up to him trying to cheer him up.

Issa: holy shit that's fucked up.

Asia: oh I'm sorry that you have to live through that jason.

Bendy: (hear what he said) he said "all of you brace yourself, my face is not really good to look at as a monster".

Jason then takes off his mask to reveal his face is all baggy, his right eye almost pop out and the other sink in his skull, and his teeth are rotten and out of line.

Issa: holy mother fucker, that is… I can't put it in words.

Rias:my god

Akeno:he didnt deserve it

Koneko:thkse campers are rotten

Kuroka:I agree

Kiba:poor jason

Blaze almost throw up

Ben:I can't beleive you endure the lost big guy

Zack:(walk up to him) I know you have a tough life but your not a monster anymore(nodded) but would you like to start over again along with your comrades ?

Jason nodded

Zack:then allow me to give you a gift and your mom would be proud

Zack put his hand on jason's shoulder and then a big bright light flashes him ,then the light down to show jason's face is now normal even some little scar.

Jason:what did you- ,I ...I can speak (he look at the mirror) my face ,is fixed !( tears joy)

Zack: you still undead of a revenants zombie but fixed for now

Jason:thanks man I owe my life ,as your debt

Ben and they other smile of how kind zack can do

Jason:(turn to everyone while frowning)also to let you know I met freddy once

Rias: really?

Freddy: really, I met him in the dream realm, but before that hear my origin since I use to be a dick and a bastard but the son of the bitch.

Bendy: yeah but I'll take it from here now, Amanda Krueger, a nun who worked at the Hathaway House, an asylum for the criminally insane, was accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed. They attacked and rape her repeatedly until she was found barely alive and ultimately pregnant. In September 1942, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger,who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school Freddy killed the class hamster and was bullied for being the son of a hundred maniacs. During his teenage years he would cut himself with a shaving razor for pleasure. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him as revenge for all the times he abused him.

Jason: As an adult, Freddy worked at the local power plant, and had raised a daughter with his loving wife. However, behind that peaceful facade, lay in his own twisted heart a seething and horrific desire for vengeance and retribution for what hell Springwood had inflicted on to him. Targeting the children of his former classmates now turned the populace of Springwood, Freddy's MO was to take his victims to his workplace's boiler room. He created a glove with fish knives on the fingers, and as he kidnapped children, he mangled and tortured them with it. With their remains thrown and spread throughout town, his acts earned him the reputation as the serial killer named the Springwood Slasher. He killed around twenty children before he was arrested. However, because the arrest warrant was signed in the wrong place and the judge drunk at the time of the proceeding, Krueger was released. The townsfolk were furious and took the law into their own hands. They cornered him in his lair and doused him in gasoline and set him on fire. While the building was burning, Freddy was approached by Dream Demons. Krueger took the offer from Dream Demons to continue his killing spree. He was allowed to roam the Dream World, where any damage he inflicted would cause death in the real world.

The girls fest heart broken again to hear freddys story and issa and blaze almost barfed.

Rias: it's worse then jason.

Freddy: many people attempt to got rid off me and I find a way back, when I was stuck in Hell, unable to return to the Dream Realm nor real life, because no one remembered me and therefore was not afraid of me. However, I discovered Jason Voorhees, another immortal serial killer, who had also been killed and sent to Hell.

Akeno: wait I thought he never died.

Jason: well is a funny and gross story, you see when I got back to life by electricity by accident and killed other people in new York but chase them through the tunnels, then this woman throw an old canister of toxic waste into my face, causing it to melt. Tearing my smoldering mask off ,then got caught in a wave of sludge that rushed through the tunnels and was melted down. I survive  
Presumably washed out to sea by the sludge but the mask was fused on my face because the toxic waste, I made my way back to crystal lake and begin the same thing until FBI agents had riddled me with hundreds of bullets and blown me apart with a grenade.

Issa: that how you went to hell?

Jason: no my remains were sent to the federal morgue in Youngstown, Ohio, where (chuckle nervously) I, as the coroner examined me, possessed the man by hypnotizing him into eating my disembodied heart. Which give me a new body but I cant since I need to get fully resurrect so I was a demon worm soul jump to host and my old host died by half-sister Diana Kimble, with her friends try to stop me from gonna possessed my half sister's daughter my nieces as she is a I didn't get the baby but use Diana's dead body by go to her(fake cough) private part, I was fully complete and get ready for the kill again. This woman here got an enchanted dagger, which could send me to Hell, In my personal Hell, I wandered a perfect recreation of Camp Crystal Lake that was in perpetual twilight, seemingly killing the same shade of a possible previous victim over and over again. my cycle of stalking.

Rias: ok, (turn to the three) so what are you threes story's?

Issa: Gross!

Koneko: disgusting.

Rias: okay (turn to freddy) so tell us freddy, how did you met Jason?

Freddy: I have to search the bones of hell, when I found Jason, By disguising myself as his mother. Mrs. Voorhees, I was able to bring Jason back to life to spread fear, so people would think I was back. Eventually I was able to return when enough fear was spread across Springwood, but the one thing I hadn't counted on was that Jason wouldn't stop killing! Stealing one of my victims from him. So in his dream we fight but this guy is tough to killed so I thought bringing his fear could do the job but those damn kids ruin it force me to the real world as I fought him, I died and thought bring him to hell with me and other long story for that, for now.

Rias: very well, (turn to bendy) I understand that you are a translator for your group but I must ask, how can a cute creature like you be a devil?

Bendy:(grin while chuckle nervously) well, let me tell you my story, everyone else was born but me, I was created, me, Alice and my best friend of mine named Boris were created for a reality cartoon who staring me, Alice and Boris, but the creator lid to us,(bendy teeth start to gritted while his face almost melted and squeezing his fist) he killed Boris my only friend, I try my best to find a way to bring him back to me, the creator escaped that I can't remember where, he wants to create us fr the gods on our world, to please them and to make things right and settle up all the odds, I know the we won't supposed to exist in that dimensional plain, I suffered a lot and I put all my anger to Henry, but I met zack in my dreams as a sign and his mom talked to me, akaru alliance with other gods and goddess to give us a second chance, akaru train zack to summon us so we get to know each other.

Alice: after they knew each other bendy wanted boris to come back to life in this dimension so.

?: (crash) gosh darn it, I hope that wasn't important.

Alice: speak of the wolf.

Then bursting out of the door a tall black wolf wearing white overalls and a pair of white gloves with a white face and has black checks, nose and eyes and his ears are straight and then he fell on the ground.

?: ow.

Bendy: oh hey boris we were talking about you!

Boris: really? (spotted everyone) oh hello everyone my name is boris, boris the wolf.

Zack: nice to meet you B.

Angel: what took you so long?

Boris: I got lost.(angel facepalm)

Rias: anyway, tell me how micheal's origin is?

Bendy: well micheal's origin in some different timeline but let's start with this one, michael was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Llinois. By 1963, when Michael was six-years-old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a "voice" in his head that would tell him to do things.

Angel: The voices "tell me to say I hate people", says Michael. His dreams were filled with images of actual events that took place several centuries ago at the dawn of the Celtic age. He dreamed of a disfigured fifteen-year-old boy named Enda who, after being rejected by his true love Deirdre, brutally murdered her during the feast of Samhain, on what would later be called Halloween night. These visions would have a greater impact on Michael later on in his life. Michael as a child in Smith's Grove. On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny.

Bendy: After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a butcher knife, walked up the steps and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited for his parents and the police to collect him. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word.

Akeno: forever silent.(looking at micheal)

Bendy: yeah but thing went really bad

Rias: what he did next?

Bendy: when he grow up he started to committed more murders but he started to wear a mask when he escape.

Xenovia: so he's a zombie.

Freddy: naw he still human.

Alice: but he is abnormal, he possesses superhuman strength, stealth, endurance, and durability of an unknown limit. He has been known to be able to lift a large tombstone out of the ground and carry it for long distances by hand, penetrate an adult human skull with his thumb easily, lift and hold aloft an adult human male with one arm effortlessly, and impale an adult human male through a solid wooden door with a blunt object, among other feats. He is shown to be adept at sneaking up on his unsuspecting victims from hiding spaces and in open spaces without making any noise or attracting attention. He can withstand critical injuries that would normally result in death, such as being shot multiple times in vital organs even brain and heart included, deep stab wounds and/or impalement, high voltage electrocution, or severe third degree burns over most of his body mass. He may have a healing factor that would enable him to regenerate tissue and even whole organs, such as his skin and eyes and It is possible that fire or decapitation could kill him.

Freddy: It is possible that fire or decapitation could kill him. Since other timeline ignores the Curse of Thorn and the Cult, his ability to withstand injuries is never really explained. His superhuman abilities could be granted to him by the magical nature of the Curse of Thorn as the cult members assert that evil never dies, but this remains unconfirmed. However, it is supported by Samuel Loomis when he states that Hell would not accept Michael meaning that Michael can't die or enter the afterlife.

Jason: that guy can stand against stuff like I do sort of. Michael is shot six times and falls off of the second story balcony of a house. He gets up and walks away. Michael is shot another six times in the chest but again gets up. Later he is shot twice in the eye sockets, blinding him. Oxygen and ether tanks in the operating room within Haddonfield Memorial Hospital are opened by Dr. Loomis and Laurie, and Loomis later uses a lighter to ignite these gases, causing a gigantic explosion. Viewers are left to assume that Michael and Loomis have burned to death. Michael is shot many times by rifles and shotguns and then falls into a mine shaft. Police then seal his fate by throwing a pack of dynamite into the shaft after him.

Angel: Michael is not depicted as dying, crawling down the shaft and swimming into a river where he arrives on shore at a hermit's shack. Michael immediately falls into a coma and is nursed back to health. , Loomis states that "hell would not have him". Michael is injected with a tranquilizer and beaten senseless with a metal pipe. His mask ends up on the floor, and a scream at the ends implies that Michael was nowhere to be found and that Loomis found the mask. The future of both characters is not revealed, though it is implied by Dr. Loomis that he will eventually die from the evil inside him.

Bendy: Michael gets crushed between a tree and an ambulance and then decapitated with an axe by Laurie Strode. Michael dressed a paramedic in his clothes, and left the grounds of Hillcrest Academy. Michael is electrocuted and lit on fire, but we see him survive. Future events remain unrevealed. An alternate ending features him awakening after being mocked by Freddie and attempts to choke him, however gets axed to the face by Sarah, instantly killing him. Michael is shot a few times, knifed in the chest, falls off of a second story balcony, and then is shot in the face. Is revealed to have survived ,, Michael is presumed dead after being stabbed multiple times with a butcher knife in the chest and face. Michael was gunned down by the police, and is still presumed dead.

Everyone is surprised and shocked on his abilities and can survive death

Issa: whoa, it's like he is a tank armed with a knife.

Bendy: yeah and killed 123 people and animal.

Ben: Damn, so what about leatherface?

Everyone see leatherface polishing his chainsaw to remove the blood stain.

Bendy: you don't want to know, let's say his family and other reason that's how.

Rias: alright then.

As Akaru hugged zech as she have a smile and anime tears.

Zech:(smile)oh you must be zech's bāchan.

Akaru: finally I'm a gramdma.

As zech turn into his teen formed.

Zech: Also I'm transfer into this school as zack's cousin so everything come down smooth

Zack: sound simple enough.

Ben: so xenovia, this is what you wanted huh?

Xenovia: yes, now knowing that you and your great grandfather are god's even god is alive, but I don't know that becoming my enemy is the best thing, I'm make the right choice as I learn that the little sister and the devil many alliance that show balance of any worlds(as she begin to pray) oh please help me oh lord. (got a headace)

Koneko: is everyone getting deja vu?

Issa: that girl is a genuine crazy person.

Zack: Ha! You said like is a bad thing.

Xenovia: And asia I owe you an apology.

Irina: Me To.

Xenovia: we are very sorry for the way we treated you, (bow to asia) the things I say to you were wrong and hurtful, you my hit me if it would make you feel better.

Asia: no thank you.

Irina: (bow to asia) for a holy sword user who should to be respected cast out for knowing the truth, it change the way we look at everything, knowing that god is still alive and zack and his mother, ben and hillbird are god's too, we can't get that treatment out of our heads we just made you feel the same why, we're sorry.

Asia: that's okay I already forgive you

Ben: No need to be formal and all ,we rather want a family

Zack: just because my mom and hillbrid are god and goddess with other doesn't mean do all that so we're cool, we more then heroes or guardians, not all of that royal sit in thrown stuff crap.

Xenovia and irina smile at their kindness.

Kiba: hey zack I was wondering...

Zack: yeah k?

Kiba: I was wondering that you would teach me on of become a great swordsman.

Xenovia: I wanna learn as well, so I can become one with every swords.

Irina: me too!

Zack: teach you three? Why?

Irina: well we all saw you how unique and outstanding, amzaing and spectacular on how you use your swords agents those ghouls.

Kiba: we wanted to get stronger in order to protect everyone agents your enemies and neb.

Zack look at kiba, irina and xenovia and think about it, then he give them a smile.

Zack: Alright then, I'll teach you three, but it not gonna be easy a bit.

Irina: (tackles him to the ground and hugs him) oh thank you zacky!

Zack:(chuckle while rubbing her hair) your welcome my sweet angel.

Rias: (smile) now we got new members so lets go ahead and get the occult research club back open for business.

Everyone: yes ma'am!/ok!/roger!


	15. Chapter 13

Ben is now in his room playing his games when azazel appeared in his room with black feathers in the room.

Azazel: hello again emerald mana.

Ben: oh hey feather brain.

Azazel: where's your brother?

Ben: Do some training with they other and his duplicate is doing something with his car.

Azazel: what, he has a car?

Issa: I didn't know zack can drive. (walked by)

Ben: oh issa your here.

Issa: hey benny (turn to azael)

Issa: _oh that's right, it's has to be the same guy form last night._ What do you want?

Azazel: after what happen with kokabeal I thought I just dropped by and say hello to ben and zack. That and one other thing, I also happen to have a special interest on that boosted gear of yours it looks like albion did some good work didn't he?

Issa: what'd you mean? the white dragon?

Ben: Yeah, and zack told me who behind the armor is valian.

Azazel: I see he very mysterious as people say but unfortunately I wasn't able to be as present as I liked while being busy watching zack and bens fight so I let her do it for me and I must say I was impressed that she was able to follow directions this time.

Issa: (in tears) oh I see, so is your fault! Even ben did was epic I should help so that the reason I couldn't suck rias' boobs! YOU DESTROYED MY DREAMS!

Zack's arm appeared and hit issa's head then it disappeared making azazel laugh.

Azazel: Did I really? I'm so sorry.

Issa: you have no idea how close of boobsicle and my benny's key, hope so-

As the door open then zack came by with his wrench.

Zack: heard all the hub bub and including issa's pervy,(turn to azael) hey old man.

Azazel: really zack.

Zack: better then being called feather brain by B here?

Azazel: ok old man it is. Anyway, you'll never beat someone like kokabeal with the amount of power you have, it really doesn't matter how hard you try and another thing because of the resent events the leaders of the fallen angles, angles and devils have decided to hold a summit.

Issa: no way when?

Ben: A Meeting huh?

Zack: sound simple enough.

 **Timeskip**

at the orc clubroom

with rias and her peerage along with fuyu, blaze, the 3 fallen angels, irina, kuroka, blaze, zech

rias: (crossing her arm while mad ) I'm absolutely livid, the Governor general of the fallen angels has infiltrate my territory and interfered my business, and on top of that he's attempting to advance to my benny and my prize servant! he deserve to di-

Then She heard a shotgun clicked noise and turn to see zack holding a holy shotgun and his eyes glows red which make her shiver in fear a little bit.

Zack: would you stop and think? like I said I know who he is since my mom is friends with the oldman.

Koneko: so uh, are they really going to be a lot of leaders meeting here?

Rias: there are, it's absolutely true I reserve conformation earlier, we are going to need a plan to discuss on the future any thoughts in the matter?

Ben: Zack found some more info from his spy network.

Rias: spy network?

Zack: yeah, anyway I found out that there is some enemies that are going to ambush the meeting with one of yours gremory, it be worst Ben as vilgax, hex and even neb bring after for who in his ultimate are coming. Also katerea who is an original and daughter of the levathein and valiant which I'm disappointed is in this.

Ben: she betrayed the fallen angles right?

Zack: bingo, but my mom know it and gonna tell the old man about it.

Ben: yeah and Zack since when you have a car?

Zack: my moms late birthday present.

Ben: oh.

Akeno: you know how to drive?

Zack: yep which I let my son assist me on the repair,(turn to do as) and dont worry rias, the angel,devil and fallen want bygones be bygones since the war right?

Ben: it proves to the balance of this world and not to mention stopping any threat and which they threat is gonna ambush us but we got this plan.

Xenovia: I still can't believe this happened, all relationships has been change nothings the same for devils, angles or fallen angles.

Zech: like dad's said, the past is the past and they all wanted in common is peace, beside if the old man is interest of issa's boosted gear. He does have research on sacred gears and developed a numbers of inventions that are some artificial sacred gears.

Kuroka: And I'll protect my zacky from anyone.

Zack: thanks I guess.

 **Timeskip in the morning**

xenovia: good morning.

Irina: morning everyone(turn to zack and zech) morning zacky ! Morning sweetie !

Zack: morning Irina(smile)

Zech: morning mom.

Rias: good morning xenovia, irina.

Ben: hey xenovia from the look of things your getting use to living with us.

Xenovia: yeah, its really a nice home you got (hugged Ben's arm) I'm so glad to live with you benny

Irina: not to mention(hugging zack's arm) be close with my zacky(make asia pouted cutely)

Rias: hands off my benny! (hugs his other arm)

Zack and ben chuckle even zech.

Ben: come on you two, is early for that.

Zack: yeah, let's save our energy for later.

Rias: very well, this whole area is supported by the devils so this is going to be a very safe environment.

Then the group is now at a pool with disgusting water.

Issa: gross what is that crap?

Ben: how long has it been like this?

Akeno: well it hasn't been used last year.

Issa: we have to clean all of this?

Fuyu: it seems that way.

Xenovia: how dose it make sense for our club to clean the swimming pool?

Rias: (smile) it actually the student counsel's job but we have taken it over we thought taking this responsibility would be a great what on thanking them with the help on taking on kokabeal.

Sona: and I thank you for that.

Ben: (turn sona and tsubaki) oh sona, tsubaki, hey what are you two doing here?

Sona: well, we came here to help you and I can't let rias win this time.

Tsubaki: same here!

Rias: and after we finish cleaning the pool will be ours to as often as we like at least a little while

Issa: ah no way! We have a pool?!

Then issa imagin of rias and akeno in some swimsuits of her glory to see it.

Issa's thought: pool means swimsuits, if rias and they other want to swim they'll be wearing teeny tiny swimsuits!

Issa:(smile) yes! I love cleaning pool I live for it!(raised her hand up) raised your if you cant wait!

Zech: (smack her head) I'll raised my fist if I can't wait to whack you pervy mind.

This make issa flinch a little and shivering in fear of zech's scary eyes.

Zack: (smile while ruffle zech's head) hehehe, that's my boy.

All: yeah!

Ben, zech, zack and kiba are in the boys locker room changingto there gym outfits.

Kiba: Hey Ben, Zack.

Ben: yeah?

Zack: what is it K?

Kiba: so listen, I want you two to know if anyone try to hurt you, I will destroy them.

Ben:(jump back) gah! okay now that's random.

Zack and Zech step back a little of feeling uncomfortable from kiba.

Kiba: I know it seems that way but I really need to find the time to tell you when we're alone.

Ben: well I think you did a good job on finding it.

Zack: dude, you should say to a girl and instead of a man

Zech: yeah, we do rule that way.

Kiba: you two saved my life remember, if I can't return the serves then-( ben, zack and zech karate chop his head)

Ben, Zack and Zech: enough with the drama!

Ben: look dude, we understand but no more of this shit.

Zack: yeah and the guy may think your gay and the reason didn't get a girlfriend.

Zech: so drop it, uncle, dad let's move before I lose what I eat.

Ben: ditto for me.

Zack: right behind you man.

Kiba: wait you guys-

They exit out of the door

with the girls

the girls are changing into there gym clothes when issa hold her arm to see a dragon like arm but to her surprise is not in pain and it have dark green streaks and is going back to normal.

Issa: hey draig, what gives?

Draig: I don't know, probably this has to do of you being half anodit now. It making your power combine with from ben's and started to reborn a great power, so I suggest you train and thank to you mated ben like some dragons transferred their power to their mate, so apparently ben might have my power and it remodified his magic.

Issa: (smiled while giggle) maybe I should

Xenovia: I don't know, there were a lot of phrases that I couldn't identify.

Asia: well it was a tough one so don't feel bad.

Xenovia: I'm better with numbers work problems are too complicated no big deal I'll just stay up late tonight and go over all of it again.

Irina: hey maybe I can help you xenovia, at school I use to help issa

Xenovia: thank irina, (turn to fuyu and blaze) how you two doing your homework?

Fuyu: pretty easy.

Blaze: it almost too easy.

Mittelt: yeah, the problem not that hard.

Raynare and kuroka: yep.

Kalawarner: a little rusty but it's going well.

then xenovia begin to pray but is give xenovia a bad headache except asia which is surprising.

Xenovia: how did you not get a headache?

Asia: (blush) um well, I have some time with zacky.(playing with her fingers)

Xenovia: (eyes wide) you did "it" with him?

Irina: oh my gosh!

Raynare: I was first to take his virginity.

Kuroka: me and fuyu as well.

Irina: (pout cutely) no fair, well I'm next then

mittelt: no your not ! me and kalawarner are !

Rias: okay , let's hurry up and changes

all: okay.

After the girls done changing and exit out of the door but zack calling rias.

Zack: hey rias, your gonna need see this, is ben.

Rias: why what's the matter with him?

Zack: is a surprise, come on.

They all walked out to see ben's left arm turn into a dragon with a bit of gauntlet and color is black and green streaks

Blaze: I know the problem

Rias: you do?

Blaze: yeah, it seems ben now have a sacred gear and has dragon energy, this only happens when your near a powerful adversary.

Ben: woah , but how did I get it ?

Blaze: while you have sex with issei, her boosted gear must been transferred by your watch and the D.N.A matches the energy to your anodite side.

Ben: that's awesome

Blaze: but you need training of controlling your new powers.

Rias: Then just in case no harm side effect ,akeno will need to suck the energy out of your arm.

Ben:(wide eye) huh? You really don't mind?

Blaze: I'll help too, since your anodite and dragon energy seem strong I need to run some test like rias said to be in the safe side(turn to akeno while smile) akeno, you don't mind help poor benny here right?

Akeno: (giggle) not mind if I do~.

Ben: oh dear.

at outside rias and they other is cleaning the pool but suddenly Rias and Issa

Rias and Issa: _why is this upsetting me?_

 **with ben ,akeno and blaze**

Akeno licking around ben's finger and blaze give some kisses and some love bite at his chest and neck while sucking the mark make ben blushed hard and try to resist feeling turn on.

Ben: I-It's this necessary?

Blaze: yes it's necessary~.lick her lips)

Akeno:(smile seductive while playing his finger) you look so hot when you being pleasure and try to resist, I'm just dying to know what you look like rising in pain.

Ben: and what that's suppose to mean?

Akano: (giggle) nothing, don't you want to do it again benny?

Blaze: This time with me who's gonna keep you warm and (whisper to his ear) I'll make you warm very deeper.

Make ben shiver as akeno climb up close to him then blaze come closer to push her breasts to come closer to his arms.

Akeno: what do you say we should do it again with me and blaze, the other girls don't need to know about this one~

Blaze: they don't need to know our secret right ~? dose it turn you on no matter what no one will see us, I just want you to devour me master~

Akeno: so you don't mine benny~?

Ben: well I don't know whatever it takes I don't know

Akeno: I know, you need us to be in control~(push ben down gently and hold his face)

Ben: _well looks like I have no choice as long they make it fast._

as akeno come close for the kiss and blaze about to mark his neck until…

Rias:(give a blank looked) which one of you like to explain?

Issa: I like to know as well (crossing her arms)

Ben: I'm insentient!

Akeno: (giggle) I wanted to make sure that the dragon energy was evenly distributed.

Blaze: (smile) and I wanted to test a little experiment.

Rias: and some how I don't believe you two.

Issa: Benny tell us the truth!

Ben: what truth?- (rias and issa pulled ben's cheek)

Rias: I mean did you get the chance to know your big sister in a way like you always wanted?

Ben: all I know right now is my checks are hurting me.

Issa: there no excuse for lying your way and you choosing a hotter drago-

Suddenly rias and issa's body is now can't move which are mobilize then there body move on there own

Rias:(eyes wide) what the ? (try to move on her own but can't) can't move!

Issa: I can't control my body is going crazy on it own!

They turn around seeing zack and zech who's doing this with their hands.

Then they made rias and issa walked out

Ben: thanks you two (rubbing his cheeks)

Zech: don't mention it, you owe us since we turn they other cheeks

Zack: yeah , come on ,we're almost done

Akeno:( cover her mouth while giggle) what that the sweetist thing ? they got jealous

blaze: how cute , you okay benny

ben: yeah for now

blaze: looks like we'll do it from another time when we're alone

Akeno: I'm so glad our relationship is starting to go a better direction (giggle)

Ben: (sigh while sweatdrop) _yeah things are about to be crazy very fast._

 **Timeskip**

The pool is now clean and akeno is now wearing a red and blue bikini, she then summon up a water fall filling up the pool.

ben is wearing a green and white line and black streaks shorts and zack wearing a blue swim trunks that have flames, zech in his pre-teen form wearing a gray and mint blue flames and a floaty.

Ben: so awesome.

Zack and zech: I'll say.

Rias is wearing a while bikini, blaze is wearing an orange and red bikini, sona a pink bikini, kuroka wearing a black thin bikini, tsubaki is wearing a yellow bikini with white poke dots, irina is wearing a light blue bikini and sarong, asia and koneko are wearing school swinsuits, xenovia is wearing a green bikini, raynare is wearing a blue bikini, mittelt is wearing a school swimsuit, kalawarner is wearing a red bikini, issa is wearing a light green and white bikini and fuyu is wearing icy blue bikini.

Rias: alright feel free to swim till your heart contempt, (turn to ben) ready benny?

Ben: y-yeah. (blushing)

Rias: what'd you think of my swimsuit?

Ben: it looks nice on you.

Akeno: on my this is really getting to you rias, it's adorable that you want to impress benny with that outfit. (giggle)

Rias: and I suppose that your wearing yours to show off for yourself?

Akeno: sure.

Issa: Jimmie! Those are the two hottest bod I ever see, hey benny how I look with mine?

Ben: great issa.

Issa: thanks.

Asia: hey zacky-san, I decided to change to my swimsuit too.

Zack: you look cute and beautiful sunshine, how'd you like my swim trunks?

Asia: (blush) they look great on you.

Ben: oh wow koneko, you look more adorable then before.

Koneko (blush supernova) um, thanks.

Kuroka then hugged zack from behind and give a cat smile.

Kuroka: so zacky~ what do you think of my bikini~?

Zack: sexy as ever my kitty(whisper to her) want me to rub lotion on you?

Kuroka: yes please~.

Xenovia: um benny, what do you think aobut my swimsuit?

Ben: it looks great on you.

Xenovia:(blush) thanks your too kind.

Fuyu: (hug zack's arm) you like mine zacky-nii ~? Mind rub lotion on me too?

Zack: (smile)sure as you look very beautiful my sexy fox.

Fuyu: (blush and smile) thanks zacky-nii~.

Sona: (look a little shy) like my benny? I know is not munch but...

Ben: it look good on you, I Love it no matter what size of you chest or anything.

Sona:(blushing and hugged Ben's arm) thanks benny.

Tsubaki: (giggle) I see try to act shy on him, how cute, but not gonna work for munch (sona frown at her)

Sona: and what dose that suppose to mean?

Irina: hey zack, how I look?

Raynare,mittelt and kalawarner: us too.

Zack:(chuckle) like four attractive angels that shine like the river.

Rayanre: I didn't know that your poetic, (hugs his arm and kiss his cheek) and I like it~.

Zech: how mamas like zech's in swim trunks?

Rayanre: I didn't know that your poetic, (hugs his arm and kiss his cheek) and I like it~.

Zech: how mamas like zech's in swim trunks?

Mittelt: (lifts him up and spins around) you look adorable sweaty.

Zech: (smile) thank you , can mama swim with zech ?

Raynare: (smile) sure.

Kalawarner: why not

Blaze hugged ben from behind to squish her breasts to his back by surprise.

Blaze: why not rub lotion on my backy benny~.

Ben: I uh-

?: Zacky!

?: master!

What everyone turn and see what tackle zack and zech in a hugged, hugging zack is a black bunny plushy with a brown cape and has black and red eyes, and who's hugging zech is a girl with Fair skin, black jet hair shoulder length and red eyes but her hair cover her left eye and show wolf/dog ears and tail. She wears a black and purple bikini and her chest size are like xenovia.

Zack: shadow?

Zech: Yami?

Fuyu: shadow!

Shadow: (turn to fuyu) do I know you?

Fuyu: it's me shadow! Don't tell me you forget?

As shadow look closer then she senses her energy and make her eyes wide.

Shadow: yuna? On my gosh, sorry girl. What happen to you? You look so...different.

Fuyu: let's just say reborn and is fuyu for now.

Shadow: alright.

Rias: zack, zech, you know these two?

Zack: yeah, girls this is shadow bunny, I got her in my 5th birthday.

Zech: and this is yami my familiar.

Shadow: nice to meet ya.

Yami: a pleasure.(bow)

Then shadow poof when the smoke clear, she still have her cape but she has peach skin big breasts, wearing a white and black line skirt, black small boots, zipped up sleeveless dark gray vest shirt and, has dark-red eyes, dark Brown hair long hair beneath her waist and still has the bunny ears and tail.

Shadow: oops forgot my bikini (then poof a black and red dots bikini) better.

Issa get a nosebleed.

Issa: _so freaking awesome._

Xenovia: _she almost look like me._

Shadow:(turn to zech and crouch down) so who you might be little guy? You remind me of zack when he's was little.

Yami: yeah cause I can tell too.

Zack: we'll tell but instead like this.

Zack and zech point there finger to yami and shadow's forehead as the finger glows of all the information of what's going on and each other. Zack and zech move there finger then shadow and yami, there eyes wide in shocked and surprise.

Shadow: he's your son zack?

Yami: (hugs him) still he's my master.

Shadow snatch zech and hugs him motherly

Zech: (title his head) are you my other new mommy now mama?

Shadow bunny: I loved zack from day one, so I'm already your mother.

Zech hugged her which shadow smile then rub his hair.

Zack: apparently for now but sometime a brother.

Ben: is been a while shadow.

Shadow: it is ben.

Rias: well now that settle, let's have fun everyone.

All: yeah!

Rias: by the way, benny and zack.

Ben: huh?

Zack: sup red?

Rias: you two don't mind of doing me a favor?

Little timeskip

Koneko is now practicing swimming with ben and even zack practice swimming with asia as well.

Ben: ready? Kick, kick, kick...

Zack: that's it asia, your doing good, just keep kicking...

Ben: _this is cute seeing koneko like this but not knowing how to swim I had to help._

Koneko: hey uh ben.

Ben: yeah?

Koneko: I'm sorry that, you had to help me, on how to swim.

Ben: oh don't worry about it, it's the least I can do.

Then ben hit the pool end koneko bump into his chest as they both blush

Ben: _woah, we're too close now._

Koneko: um, your very kind ben.

Ben: is nothing, I like to help out and even a cute kitty like you. And the problems that happen to me is accidental.

Koneko: (blush hard) _I can't help it!_

She then kissed his lips which surprise him, which Xenovia, sona, tsubaki and Xenovia jealousy show , they hear splashes and looked to see rias and akeno racing amd then zack slammed his ultramatrix in a blue flash, he has gray scales, light blue fins, claws on his hands and feet, has a black and red light armor on the upper body and fish tail, he has a red spot on his left torso and has the ultimatrix on his blue belt.

?: **POSITIVE RIPJAWS!**

Then he went under water by a splash and swimming around by turning his legs into a tail fin, then he heard of rias and akeno's thought, which He read them.

Rias's thought: _to put it simply a strong rival has appeared._

Akeno's thought: (giggle) _theres no stopping a heart in love._

Rias's thought: _ever if we are best friends I refuse to ever lost to you or sona._

Akeno's thoughts: _let's do this fair and square rias._

Ripjaws:(sigh) should have know how long will they begin fighting

Issa: woah! Big sister are at it, alright time for a closer look, boosted gear!

She dive under the eater and use her gauntlet to make her eye turn green

 **TRANSFER!**

She know see closer zoom in of a view of rias and akeno' bikini

Issa: if I transfer power to both my eyes my vision will power up, now this is exactly my boosted gear is used for, I gotta-

Then She saw P. Ripjaw closing in speed directly at her seeing his face passed off then growing with his mouth open wide to show his deadly sharp teeth.

Issa: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

that scream made ben ,koneko and everyone turn to see issa jump out of the pool and P. ripjaws came out of the pool. Then dragged issa back to the water make Ben chuckle a little.

Ben:(joked) Beware from the ocean! Is ripjaws!

Issa: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Splashing everywhere then she finally got oh of the water and turn to P. Ripjaws who point his eyes to her then he swim away but leaving his fin out like a shark around the water make idea shiver in fears.

Issa: now I know why shark are very scary.

P. ripjaw:(poker his head out turn Asia) hey asia, wanna ride?

Asia: yes please!

She hop in his back and begin swimming with him.

Then went underwater then Asia is now breathing underwater make her surprise.

Asia's thought: amazing I can breath under water!

P. Ripjaws: sure do sunshine, your good with your half celelstailsapien abilities, been practicing?

Asia: oh yes I have, being a demigoddess it's just felt wonderful! (hugs his back) I'm glad that your here zacky-san.

P. Ripjaws: me too, so how it feel of having zech as our son?

Asia: it's sweet, and strange but if it your child then I'm fine with that.

P. Ripjaws: I'm glad to here that

They come out of the ocean and see issa got hit by koneko with a ball then asia and koneko lay down relaxing and p. Ripjaws jump out and turn back to zack.

Zack: that was some good swimming.

Ben: yeah, I know.

Rias: benny~, would you help rub lotion on my back?

Blaze: no he should be rubbing lotion on me

Ben: got an idea

He duplicate 2

Zack: oh kuroka, fuyu (he duplicate 2) are you two ready for me to put on some lotion?

Kuroka: please do.

Fuyu: yes please.

Zack: alright then.

They then rub the lotion on there backs making them moan.

Kuroka: that feel good.

Fuyu: your hands are so warm, my rubbing on our chest.

Zack: of course(smile)

Zack prime and 2 did that and kuroka and fuyu moan more while blushing. Ben prime and 2 are blushing on rubbing the lotion on rias and blazes backs.

Rias: that was great.

blaze: would you mind rubbing lotion on our chest?

this make the 2 bens shocked and merge back to one.

Rias: it's that a no?

Ben: well, I do ,but... (Blaze giggle of her master's reaction)

Blaze:(smile) don't be shy, we wont bite~.

Rias:(smile) just make sure to do a feral job on ours~.

That make him blush hard and gawked.

Akeno: what you doing?

Then akeno sneak behind ben in surprise and shocked she's not wearing her top bikini.

Ben: gah!

Akeno: should they be the only ones who get a back rub?

Ben: you spooked me akeno.

Rias: (get up show her breasts and naked without a bikini top) akeno that is highly inappropriate he haven't finish with me yet.

Blaze:(without a bikini top as well) you? He hasn't finish with me yet!

Ben: ahg! They're out! They're out!

Akeno: I have a good idea, why do you hand benny over to me for awhile.

Rias: ridiculous! I will never give him away and I'm asking you one more time to back off!

Blaze: alright both of you back off! He is my master and as his familiar I want you two to get lost!

Akeno: tell me something benny~.

Ben: y-yeah?

Akeno: where you able to suck on rias or blazes breasts?

Ben: and what kind of question is that?!

Akeno: I guess that's a no, oh dear that's to bad, tell you what? You can suck my again like last time as long as you like~ (she nibble on his ear)

then rias blasted a block out of anger.

Bens thoughts: I'm dead meat.

Rias: akeno I don't know what's got into you but you are out of control.

Blaze: we agree to share you double crossing sadist Nephalem!

She blast a fireball at the blocked.(summing her lightning magic)

causing another explosion

Rias: I'm not giving benny to you!

Blaze: for the last freaking time! He's my master and you have your turn!

Rias: but I didn't as well blaze! Beside he's my husband!

Akeno: you both wont let me play with him a little?

Rias: I don't know why you want to the fact you hate men!

throwing a power of destruction ball at akeno

Akeno: your the one to talk you said all men look that same and you can possibly interested.

then throw a lightning at back at rias

Blaze: well you two stop bickering and stay off my benny!

Throw fire balls at both of them, rias, akeno and blaze attack causing explosion on the pool which zack and zech in his normal sigh in annoyance, which they have tick mark and look at each other with a nod.

Zack: zech, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Zech:(nodded) yep.

they slap there wrists and they change to a huge blue/silver armored robot, has a greek corinthian helmet with two ears, a gray tail, jackhammer parts on his elbows and has the ultimattrix and megatrix on there chests.

?/? : **POSITIVE ARMORDRILLO!/ PURE ARMODRILLO!**

P. Armodrillo: nice one.

Pure Armodrillo: thanks.

As P. Armodrillo grab both rias and akeno then Pure Armodrillo grab Blaze.

Rias: hey!

Blaze: what you two doing? Put us-

They got caught off of the armodrillos' glowing eyes and aura intense rage and start shacking them in speed.

Rias: s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p-p-p -i-i-i-t-t-t-p-p-p-p-p-l-l-l-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-e-e-e-e-e !

Akeno: w-w-e-e-l-l-l s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p-p !

Blaze: I-i-i-i-m-m-m-m-m-g-g-g-g-e-e-e-t-t-t-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g-d-d-d-d-i-i-i-i-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-y-y-y-y !

They throw them at the pool and turn normal and rias,akeno and blaze having swirling eyes then shake their heads then started to turn at zack and zech who's crossing there arm. They shiver of seeing of zack's death glared while an image of the grim reaper and Zech give a scary hollow stared to of his eyes glows red and an image of a deadly ghost.

Zech: we just got this pool clean and you three making a messed again , so you three better clean up the messed.

Rias: but akeno started i-

Zech: No excuse!

Rias:(flinch) okay

Zack: we got a chance to relax and have break from all that fighting ,even not break or fight . So do this again, me and zech will make shootiing range practice for targets on you three ! Got it ?!

Rias: yes sir!

Akeno: anything you say!

Blaze: just don't kill us!

Zack and zech: good.

Ben:(sigh) _thank god these two stop the fight._

Xenovia: hey benny mind we talk in private, is something important.

Irina: zacky, you dont mind come along with me?

Ben: okay I guess.

Zack: sure.

They follow them to a storage room and irina grab zack and left the room while close the door.

Zack: so my Angel, what is it?

Irina: (blush) um...well it's hard for me to say it but…. Will you make a baby with me?

Zack: wha….

 **With ben**

Ben: ok xenovia, is there something you want?

Xenovia: I want you to make a baby with me.

Ben: eh?!

 **With Zack**

Zack: why? Was it xen's idea?

Irina: actually it was both our ideas.

Zack he flick her forehead

Irina: ow! (rubbing her forehead while pouting cutely) what was that for?

Zack:(sigh) looks irina, I know you love me and I love you but we can't do that of making baby since we're not ready yet, and I already got zech cause he different of explaining why he's my son.

Irina: but I want us to be happy. (look down)

Zack lift her chin up while smiling at her

Zack: we are, its just is a wrong time to raised a child and you just need to realize I want make you happy of understanding of how munch I love you and besides.(smile) I don't mind make love with you as many time we wanted or feel like it, cause I'll take responsibility, And I have other abilities of making love won't get any girl pregnant.

Irina: (hugs him) I just… I just want to have happiness for the both of us. (kiss him)

Zack: we will my Angel, want me to give and show you hapiness?

Irina: yes my handsome demigod, please take me now~.

Zack: very well my angel but first, (snap his fingers an invisible barrier for him and ben) now we can.

 **Lemon starting**

They start to kiss and irina start to french kiss then Zack fondled her buttcheek and his left hand to play her left breast and nipple.

Irina: (moan)how are you so good on making me feel so good~?

Zack: been doing this with asia and they others.

She then went to her knees and pull down zack's trunks seeing his cock.

Irina: so this is a cock? That smell…. I-i can't resist.

She then start to lick it make him grunt then she smile while giggle then begin to sucking it and bopping her head up and down.

Zack: for someone who doesn't know how to do it, your a natural. (petting her head)

She continue which he grunting more and grab her head.

Zack: I'm gonna cum irina!

Then he cum a lot in her face a bit but she sucking it and swallow while giggle and she wipe the cum from her face, taste it by licking from her fingers.

Irina: tasty, and a little messy but I want you to have me

Zack: alright then

Mittelt: save some for us

They turn to mittelt and kalawarner

Zack: how'd you two...

Kalawarner: we sneak in before you put on the barrier.

Zack: I see.

Zack duplicate 2 for them.

Mittelt: I've been waiting a long time for this.

Kalawarner: me too.

They both kissed the zacks leaving zack prime to bite irinas neck, chest and nipples sucking the love marks, he finger her pussy and fondle her left breast and twisting her nipples.

Irina: (moan) what is this? Is this lust for more of you zacky?

With zack 2 mittelt is moaning a lot with him biting and nibbling on her neck breasts and nipples which she hold his head.

Mittelt: (moan) this is what I have been lusting for zacky~ more, please give me more of your bites all over my body~.

With zack 3 kalawarner is smiling when zack 3 is sucking on her breasts while fiddling the other breast and nibbling her nipples making her moan.

Kalawarner: you have no idea how long I have been waited for this zack-darling~.

Then mittelt and kalawarner's fallen angel wings glows bright light and become white then a halo, irina's angel wings show up then glowing purist white and sparkle.

Irina: (look at her wings) what is this?

Zack: to explain this, (turn to irina) experiencing "impure thoughts" around me; your Angel wings start to flicker from white to black indicating that your is about to "fall" from her status as a true Angel to a Fallen Angel if you gives in to your desires. After kissing me, as you becomes slightly less concerned about "falling" in order to show your love for me. However, since you mate with me as a half celestailsapien you can never fall to became a fallen angel which means, you've been purified stay as a strong angel. (Turn to kalawarner and mittelt) You two who mate with a celestailsapien or a half one, is celestailsapien ways or law. you can able to have ability to transformed back the way you two was and now you two have both fallen angel and angel forms.

Irina: amazing, now I'm a servant of you zacky. (kissed him while holding his face) I want you to complete me, please.

Mittelt: (hugs zack) oh thank you zacky, this means a lot to us.

Kalawarner: (hold his head) who knew that you can be a path to being your servant zack-darling~.

Then the 3 zacks put their cock inside of them as they moan loudly, zack did a doggy on irina and fondle her breasts, zack 2 let mittelt ride on him while fondle her small breasts and zack 3 being hugged by kalawarner when they increase their rapidly speed when they french kiss and spank their ass while they made goofy face with their tongue out and roll their eyes up.

Irina: yes, yes! I can finally be what ever I want to for zacky! More zacky! Spank my more!

Mittelt: oh yes! that's what I want! My body is all yours zacky!

Kalawarner: zacky-darling! Spank me harder more harder! I want to feel amazing!

Zack prime/1/2/3: I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING INSIDE OF YOU GIRLS!

Irina, Mittelt, Kalawarner: CUMMING!

Then the zacks blasted there cum inside them then they moan loudly. Zack 2 and 3 merge back to zack and the girls put their bikini on back, kalawarner hugged zack's arm and irina hugged his other arm and mittelt lay on his chest.

Zack:(turn to irina) so my sexy angel, did I make both from us happy?

Irina: more then happy, it make me ever so happy~.

Mittelt: now we are yours master, our bodies are yours forever.

Kalawarner: we finally have made love with you darling~

Zack: yeah and I wonder how ben is doing

 **With ben**

Xenovia: you never gave me an answer(come closer to him) I want to make a baby with you.

Ben: may I ask why?

Xenovia: it use to be that serving god is my only dream, my every reason now that things have change and that dream is dead but knowing that god is still alive and zack, his mother, you and your great grandfather are gods make my dreams come true however, I've already approached rias for thoughts in the matter.

 **flashback**

Rias: devils have desires, great desires, get desires and hope for desires with out obligation, we get to live a life what we want.

 **End flashback**

Xenovia: so.

Ben: _ah shit!_

Xenovia: I decided the life I want right now is a womanly life that I thought I would have to create life inside of me. As I watch you fight vilgax and Neb I notice your greater powers I decided that they're wasn't looking at, also you have taken the aura of a dragon, I want my child to have that they should have unique, strong and powerful genes.

Ben: but I'm not the one who would give it to you.

Sona: even so, your still a hansom man.

Ben: (look behind xenovia) sona? Taubaki? What are you two doing here?

Sona: don't think we're gonna be left out , we want some action on him too.

Tsubaki: you don't mind xenovia we all three can share this sexy anodite?

Xenovia: not at all.

Tsubaki put on a forcefeild on.

Tsubaki: there, that should do it.

Ben: xenovia, looked I know you think make baby is what part for your desire but I'm not ready to have a child as it's really big responsibility. In fact zack taught me some other skills just in case, I wont make you girls pregnant, so in the future I promise our child will be great when we raised him or her. (smile) but it doesn't mean I can make you have a woman's life come true and share it along with sona, tsubaki and they other girls since I love you all at the same time no matter what and protect my family from any danger there is. _Not to mention that gwen will kill me._

Xenovia smiled and then kissed him then he duplicate 2 of himself and sona and tsubaki smiled.

Sona: finally, I can have some fun. (kissed him)

Tsubaki: finally, mine~. (kissed him while push him to the floor)

Xenovia: So anything you want on me benny~.

Ben prime/2/3: alright, get ready.

Ben prime is now fiddling with xenovias breast and nibbling on her neck making her moan, ben 2 is behind sona while he is biting on her neck, grope her left breast and rubbing on her pussy, tsubaki is on a doggy while ben 3 is biting on her neck and pinching on her nipple, xenovia moan as her hair begin to glow bright yellow, sona's hair started to glow purplish-blue and her breasts grew bigger and tsubaki's hair glowed too the same color but violet.

Xenovia: this is, magnificent~.

Sona: I want more~, more~.

Tsubaki: I want your cock now~, please~.

Ben prime let xenovia sucking his cock while kissing the top and licking it, tsubaki and ben 3 did a 69 and ben 2 give a titfuck to sona with her new big breasts making the 3 bens grunting.

Sona: this new breasts are now yours benny~.

Xenovia: I don't know what this smell is, but I just can't get enough. (start sucking it and bobbing her head)

Tsubaki: that's it benny, lick my pussy, suck it as munch you wanted

then the 3 bens begin to cum which xenovia, tsubaki and sona swallowed the seed.

Xenovia,Sona and Tsubaki: yummy~.

Then the 3 bens begin to shove their cocks inside of them, ben prime did a doggy to xenovia, ben 2 being hugged by sona to her breasts, tsubaki let ben 3 thrust her a lot while groping and playing her nipples, they increased their speed and thrusting their hips a lot making xenovia, sona and tsubaki moan a lot while making goofy faces, eyes roll up and tongues out.

Xenovia: YES! YES! THIS IS HEAVEN! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Sona: THIS IS SO GREAT~! MORE, MORE!

Tsubaki: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE!

BEN/2/3: WE'RE CUMMING!

Then they cum a load of it inside of them as they all moan then the 2 ben merge back to ben and they all clean up as xenovia lay on ben's chest, sona hugged ben's arm and tsubaki hugged ben's other arm.

 **Lemon end**

Xenovia: that was amazing~.

Tsubaki: I agree, it felt so great and now I made love with my sexy demigod mage.

Sona: I also love my new big breasts, so I wont felt left out.

Ben: I glad you like it.

Rias: Benjamin what is going on here? (crossing her arm)

Blaze: AH! GET OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT!(her eyes become dragonic)

Akeno: uh-oh sorry tsubaki but your force field was easy to be erase.

Issa: I don't believe it! Not only you wanna touch rias and blaze's breasts but now your with sona, tsubaki and xenovia behind my back?!

Koneko: (she notice sona's breasts is big now and looked down at her own small breasts) not fair.

Zack: well looks I can senses xenovia, sona and tsubaki is part anodite now.

Zech: by having sex.

Ben:(blush Embarrassed) zack! Shut up!

Zack: don't blame me, Irina said she wanted make baby to me so she drag me into this.

Xenovia: I was gonna do the same with ben but that was on a hold for now.

Rias, akeno, koneko, blaze and Issa: EH?!

Zack: so who's told you and irina to think it was your desire of making baby?

Then rias was about to walk away until zack, zech and ben slowly turn to her making her sweat and laugh nervously at them.

Ben: Rias why'd you tell them...?

Rias: um I just answer there question.

Zack: zech, can you bring my holy-fire pistol guns?

Zech: gladly. (summon two pistols and give them to zack)

Rias: n-now zack there is an explanation for this.

Zack: thanks to you, irina almost think she can make a baby with me! So here's my question for you gremory, how fast can you fly? Because you got 5 second to change your clothes and fly out while I'm counting to 5, 5…

Rias: please listen to me please.

Zack: 4...

Rias: come on zack , I didn't expect they can...

Zack: 3...

Ben: you might wanna run right now rias

Zack: 2.…

rias: running now! (dash away while screaming)

Zack: 1! Get back here! You tomato trouble making she-demon!

Then zack flew at her and begin shooting at her while she scream

 **timeskip**

at the clubroom

That rias is shaking a bit of fear almost got shot by zack.

Zack:(pinch the bridge of his nose) honestly gremory, your more like a freaking succubus then a devil.

Ben: are succubus are demons too or they are monsters?

Zack: there demons as sub species , even killed man by having sex sometime and good beauty even no men can't resist, which put sometime the point rias who's naked and try to seduce is similar like a succubus.

Ben: you may have a point there.

?: this looks like a good time.

Then a while magic circle appeared and coming out is none other then grayifa and sirzech but sirzech is wearing a suit.

Sirzech: is there some even going on?

Rias: ah, what are you doing here?

Issa: woah it the devil king.

Rias's peerage bow in one knee except xenovia, irina, yami, shadow, kuroka, asia the 3 fallen angels , blaze, fuyu, zech.

Ben: hey mr. sirzech.

Zack: what's up Red?

Zech: hey lucifer.

Asia: _this is thee devil king? Mister sirzechs lusifer? Rias's brother?_

Sirzech: you must be asia argento.

Asia: yes sir.

Sirzech: I've been told that your an excellent bishop and that your taking very good care of our rias.

Asia: really? Wow!

Sirzech: don't looks so nerves my dear, I'm merely here to conduct privet businesses maters

Rias: what private business?

Xenovia and irina walk in front to sirzech.

Xenovia: is very good to meet you.

Irina: yeah, is truly an honor.

Xenovia: we heard so munch, I'm xenovia.

Irina: and I'm irina.

Sirzech: pleasure to meet you miss xenovia and miss irina, (turn to zech) you look like zack.

Zech then walk to him and put his finger to his forehead then his finger glows to sirzech's forehead and now the information of zech for him to know now.

Zech: I'm Zech Towairaito Orion, zack's son.

Sirzech: huh, that is new, didn't know you have a son zack.

Zack: Yeah I got use to it.

Rias: well you haven't told me what are you doing here?

Sirzech: you honestly don't know, is it almost time for open house?

Rias: what?! No way you can't!

Sirzech: if you mean that I can't to see my little sister in action in school then your absolutely right.

Rias: what is you grayfia did you tell him? Be honest.

Sirzech: oh I almost forgot father will be here too.

Ben: you know I never saw your dad rias.

Zack: me too

Sirzech: also ben, zack, akaru and hillbrid is coming too.

Ben: ah fuck...

Zack: ah goomba no!

Rias: you can't just leave like that you got work to do, your the devil king and you have responsibilities.

Sirzech: oh actually this counts as work too, your school seems like it would be a lovely place, we would think on having the sumet here

Rias: of all the places are you serious?!

 **Timeskip**

 **at ben and zack's house**

With Sirzech, Grayfia, thomas, rose, akaru, hillbrid, zack, asia, ben, rias, issa, raynare.

Sirzech: I'm glad that my little sister has an inconvenience to you.

Rose: oh no rias is a lovely girl, cleaning eats her veggies lovely.

Thomas: yeah she is a wonderful little lady.

Hillbird: just you wait till you hear on what she is doing with ben.

Ben: grandpa!

Akaru: also my zack was gentlemen to every girl and sometime get nervous and shy around some girls who is pretty.

Zack cover his face with his hood while blushing red as raynare and raynare giggle even rias and issa.

Ben and zack: ugh this is so humiliating.

Thomas: alright come in let's go have another drink.

Hillbrid: now your talking.

Thomas: hehe, you two are good drinkers.

Issa: yeah whatever dad hang out with the king of devils, the goddess and a god.

Asia: is okay, I'm sure he doesn't know he's talking to Lucifer, a goddess and a god.

Rias: issa, what were you thinking why did you say that he can stay on benny and zacks house?

Issa: I was being polite besides, he said that he'll find a hotel tomorrow.

Rias: ugh, so humiliating.

Ben: welcome to our world rias.

Zack: I'm gonna take a drive outside you guys.

Ben: see you.

Zack duplicate then zack prime went outside and went into a black and blue line car that 1969 Mercury Cougar with an engine out and drove it around town.

 **With zack prime**

As he continue driving then he heard thought in his head while driving.

Zack: hmm this is new, is been awhile since I'm talking of you two, shady and luminous. Been a while since our training.

Shady: yeah its been awhile zack.

Lumonious: we was busy checking on this spy network you called.

As a black fog and a white light appeared then died down to reveal two people next to zack, shady is a paled skined girl with black hair, dark red eyes and wearing a black school uniform and luminous who is a man with white short hair, peach skin, blue eyes, a red tattoo scar line on his left eye and wearing a gray cloak, white shirt inside of a black long sleeves and black pants and grey shoes.

Zack: so you think it's possible of a endaygpse does have two personality? because neb said my evil counterpart konton seems is one of them, or should I say the last one.

Shady: no they don't they only have one thing, chaos of destruction and corruption , but however they have some as intelligent and only someone who is very high class or ultimate class able to talk by telepathic to any species.

Lumonious: your mom and your people killed them all and their king as well, as no one cant handle an ultimate celestailsapien.

Zack: I see, but since ben can go ultimate, does Alien x go ultimate?

Lumonious: no because the two personality agree or disagree.

Shady: so this is gonna be tricky for ben here.

Zack: what about zech since he's a hybrid between two different species of a god and anti-god , do he have some personality like you guys?

Lumonious: it depends on being a half celestailsapien, then yes.

Zack nodded then he kept driving until on the head lights he spotted rita, akemi and howaitora.

Zack: what do we have here(then he senses and turn) come on out shadow.

As shadow come out from behind the back seat.

Zack: what'd you doing here?

Shadow bunny: (hugs his arm) I get worried.

Zack:(chuckle then petted her ears make smile) you always attach to me, alright you'll join in with me.

Shadow: thanks, also you don't have to explain of these 3 girls, I watch the battle field of kokobial

Zack: It's sound wtf to me of rias,akeno and koneko's shadow are in love with me but not ben, thanks to neb who created them and not very nice girls.

Shadow: yeah and what are they up too?

Zack: let's go find out cause they're not alone.

Then a creature fell from the sky, it stand on four legs, has two wing with mist scales, has two more arms that has blades, huge rock like arms, spider like arms on the chest and has a head with a saproating jaw and glowing bright black.

Zack: ok, I think animo outdid himself.

Shadow: seem not normal mutant animals to me, I can feel their corruption.

Zack: must have been help from neb.

Akemi: man rita, when we get this over with, the sooner we found some human, the better I can see their pathetic faces in tears and anger.

Rita: we need already got 8 humans down and now the wraith, goliath, kraken and gorgon need to find more, but first track any smell of humans.

Zack: I think he smell like skunk.

Shadow bunny: who the creature?

Zack: I think it's a combination of wraith, goliath, kraken and gorgon that was they said and they are collection humans for some reason.

Shadow: then let's stop them.

Zack: okay and buckle up cause it's about to get bumpy and toasty at the same time.

He start to rev up the car then the tires start to move which rita, akemi, howaitora the 4 creatures turn to the car heading at them.

Rita: what the? You there in the car, I the great rita command you to come out this intent!

Then the car keep coming.

Howaitora: not stopping.

Rita: that's it!

She then shot a power of destruction corruption at the car but when she hit it, she thought it's destroyed but to see the hit she made the car spin and the tires start to catch on fire then the engine block and inside of the hood catch on fire as well landed at the concrete floor droves fast that it rand over the gorgon and kraken which cause them to get burn and roadkill then the car stop when it pointing light at them. Rita was shocked that a car that is set on fire can make roadkill out of the two creatures, akemi was surprise and a little turn on, and howaitora just made a blank stare.

Akemi: hmm this car have nice touch who ever driving it.

Rita: come out of the car now!

Zack: you should say please instead.

then he open the car door and what surprise rita,akemi and howaitora is coming out of the car is zack who's have a chain wrapped around his chest, a shotgun he's holding and a bunny rabbit on his shoulder, then he close the car door and walk in front of the group.

Zack: hello ladies, lovely night isn't it?

Zack: that car is mine and I was taking it for a spin to drive until I ran into some pest on the street.

Akemi: and you serenely mare a _messy_ work~. (lick her lips)

Howaitora: (smile a little) zack, good to see you.

Zack: you too howaitora(turn to rita) you try to blow up my new car on purpose did you?

Rita: not now of that car, what matters is that I will be your wife.

Zack: Before we haywire on each other(he looked at the wraith, goliath and gorgons who's growling at the blue demigod) what the hell are these things? I know animo and neb made those and why you three needs the humans for anyway?

Rita: they are just food for these creatures so we can create more creatures like these.

Zack glared a little while squeezing his hand and shadow bunny frown.

Rita: also what this rabbit pest on your shoulder?

Shadow bunny: names shadow bunny and you got some nerve feeding these abomination.

Akemi: oh yap, yap yap, always talk about human's life is important bored me and you leave us no choice zacky but to punish you.

Zack: really? Well your girl's night gonna get more surprising, shadow you handle the wraith and while I'll handle the goliath.

Shadow nodded and in her human form and got her katana blade then zack got his shotgun and click it which burst a bit on fire, the goliath charge at zack but dodge it then hit him with his shotgun and dodging the claws and he start to fire at the goliath's chest then he kick him which he blocked it then it breath lava energy which zack roll and keep firing at him then he put his shotgun back and grab his chain and wrapped it around the beast and begin to burst him of intense holy-light make the beast scream then turn to dust.

Shadow and the wraith are slashing and dodging each other attack then shadow kicked the beast tail and wraith tackle her which she headbutt it then came of a slice but to see it was an afterimage then she see the creature is on stealth so she close her eyes let her bunny ears hearing this, she then slowly draw her katana and the wraith charge at her but she disappeared and reappeared behind it.

Shadow bunny: your good, (slowly sheath her katana) but, not good enough.

When she clink her sheath the wraith is cut to pieces and fell to the ground.

Zack: nice work.

Shadow bunny: thanks, you too.

Akemi shot a black beam at her which she dodge it.

Akemi: keep your eyes out of my zacky, (turn to zack) since you've eye banging on this rodent then I'll have to torture a lesson.

Zack: sorry but I'm no ones pet.

Shadow bunny: and who are you calling rodent?(then zack raised his hand in front of her)

Zack: I'll take care of these three.

Shadow bunny: you sure?

Zack: yeah, since the night is young (turn to rita,akemi and howaitora) you three made a grave mistake make the humans as snack for those monsters.

Rita: I regret no mistake for these lowly insects, you'll be my husband where you like it or not

Zack: tch, I don't love a girl who do that and I already have my girls who is not like you at all, even they don't work with vilgax and neb.

This make Rita, Akemi and Howaitora felt like heart broken, jealousy and anger.

Rita: you got some nerves say that to some one who loved you! Then I'll show you no mercy ! Even it's zackums!

Akemi: oh it seems I will punish you so hard you will be with me~.

Howaitora: you will be my husband even I will beat you up.

Zack: it's that so? (his eyes ignite of flames)

He then ignite himself with hell fire, flames and his skull is showed with blue flames surrounding it and change his attire to the same one from the rating games. 

Zack: then come get some.

Rita was surprise to see zack ignite himself with out any pain, akemi is blushing and imagining on how much pain that he can inflicted on her, howaitora was surprised to see that and shadow bunny was amazed and they charge at him as zack dodge howitora's fist and blocked her roundhouse kick but punch his chest make him stumble as akemi shot dark beam from her finger which he teleported then use the chain to wrapped it around her and throw her at howitora. Zack roll to the ground dodging rita's electric energy ball at him then zack grab it and turn it to a lightning-fire ball throw it at her but dodge it then charge at him. she throw rapidly fist at him then howitora and akemi got up then joining the fist fight. Zack then burst of a fire explosion sent the 3 of them flying. He quickly summon a holy hammer on fire then he quickly knocked out rita then he turn to akemi and howitora and use his hand to froze their movement in surprise, as he walk at them and k.o them with his hammer then unsummon it and wrapped the chain around him. he turn back to normal and his attire then he wrapped rita, akemi and howitora then take them to his car and open the trunk then put them inside of there.

Shadow bunny: that is so hot, where did you put them?

Zack: the trunk

Shadow bunny: will they suffocate?

Zack: they'll be okay, I let some air holes on it, now let's head back home.

Shadow bunny: alright.

They hop in back in the car and drove back home.

 **With Ben and they others**

In Ben's room with rias and sirzech as rias in her nightgown.

Rias: what you can't be serious, are you trying to tell me that I can't sleep with benny?

Sirzech: sorry but I like to talk with him as we fall asleep tonight, surly I could just borrow him for one evening.

Rias: bu-

Ben: (hugs her) hey don't worry, its just one night you and the girls can survive that, (kiss her forehead and smile) pleasant dreams red.

Rias: your lucky that your romantically cute, good night benny.

She walked out of his room, As ben turn to see zack prime came as he merge with zack 2 then he dragging the unconscious rita,akemi and howitora wrapped in chain.

Zack: Hey bro.

Ben: hey zack, you've been busy, (spotted shadow bunny) shadow bunny?

Shadow bunny: hey ben.

Zack: she want to tag along with me

Ben: I see.

Then zack put rita,akemi and howitora in the basement then go to his room.

Zack: night ben.

Ben: night zack.

As zack in his room with his white tank top and black shorts as he turn to asia, raynare, mittelt, kalawarner, kuroka, fuyu, shadow bunny in her human form and irina. They all wear a dress nightgown but they all have different colors, asia wears blue, irina white, kuroka black, raynare purple, kalawarner deep blue, mittelt bright yellow, fuyu icy blue, and shadow bunny is wearing a black fur top and boxers and the gown is showing her naked belly.

Zack: you all look pretty cute and sexy at the same time.

Shadow bunny: not as sexy as you zacky, now mean you took seven girls and left two needy girls who want you.

Zack: you?

Shadow bunny: yep.

Zack: who's the second?

?: me~.

Zack turn to see serafall wearing a pink nightgown and hugging his back.

Zack: serafall? How did you get here?

Serafall: magic circle.

Zack: what'd you doing here(she giggle)

Serafall: open house~, which means I can sleep with you zackums~.

Zack: your staying at my house for now on?

Serafall: yep, also is it true what shadow bunny said about zech is your child for now?

Zack: yeah.

Serafall: YAY! I'M A MOTHER!(hugging him)

 **With ben in his room with sirzech**

Ben is still awake while sirzech is sleeping.

Ben: hey I'm sorry.

Sirzech: for what?

Ben: for making the devil king sleep here of all places.

Sirzech: actually I like to thank you, in our world it's unthinkable to be treated as a normal guest in a home, I'm enjoying the change thank you.

Ben: no problem I get what your talking about, in my world there is impossible for people to not know who you are after your secret is out there.

Sirzech: rias told me your special, also you two are a wonderful hosts, I actually feel more comparable here then I would in a hotel and I don't think I ever see rias having this much fun in hades, it all thanks to you and zack.

Ben: it what we do

Sirzech: ben, I want you to take care rias for me.

Ben: you got it and zack is always the big brother to rias, well minis you no offense.

Sirzech: none taken, oh and by the way my sorcerer told me you, issa and zack met are mysterious azazel.

Ben: yep and zack scared him always and I think he wants to study on issa's gear or me and zack's watch.

Sirzech: you might be right, he does seem to be very interest sacred gear as his way, but he's not war level like kokobial. Beside in the previous war the fallen angles are the first side to withdraw, it has been said that azazle punish kokabeal by freezing him soled but he told me he's dying slowly.

Ben: hardcore, anyway what dose he want with issas gear or me and zacks watches?

Sirzech: I think studie them so he can make an artificial ones

Ben: I see, well he better be careful of zack cause he have a spy network means his eyes and ears are everywhere since need to give you a warning of his wrath.

Sirzech: yeah rias told me that zack is very scary to anyone.

Ben: well that zack for ya.

meanwhile

in the forest valiant is just leaning on a tree.

Neb: So your the white dragon empress, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Valiant turn her head to neb.

Valiant: who are you?

Neb: someone who know what is like to defeat a powerful opponent but that opponent it's going to surpass you when you meet again.

Valiant: no one is stronger then me I can beat anyone.

Neb: oh really? Then fight me.

valiant:(get down from the tree) alright then.

But before she can do anything she started to have a headache and start screaming.

Albion: Valian! Becareful he's-

Neb: Zip it lizard chuck face.

He put up a spell to chain up albion as the chain shocked him with a lot of agony.

As she on her knee clutching her head grunting while neb walk around her.

Neb: issa is getting stronger because she is part of something ben give to her and thanks to the training you'll be defeated , think about...your partner albion holding you back not giving you true power but with his and mine combine you'll be invincible.

She try to fight it but his words is booming and all over her head.

Valiant: shut up! Shut up!

As black and red lighting is started to dance around her then she shutting her eyes and her teeth almost dragonic.

Neb: I mean your life was awful being called a monster and being bullied by some of your family, azazel is weak but with me and my allies you can have it all then become the strongest one there is. And if have a thing for zack right? Well he's already been token by all seven girls and no here you left with nothing like always and follow me and destroyed everyone including zack's family and friend I can remade him to understand he'll be yours forever and defeat issa hyoudou, do we have a deal?

Valiant: yes, please anything to be with zack.

Neb smirk and give her the dark power and she screamed more a whitish-silver aura with black and red lightning dancing around her, her eyes are darker along a bit shadow circle around her eyes, her pupil is like a dragon and a symbol of a claw has appeared on her forehead then she panting then grin eviliy.

Neb: good tell me the plans and when you meet ben and they other act normal, but you do your way, as long they wont find out.

Valiant: yeah yeah just make sure that you leave zack and issa to me.

Neb: as you wish.

Albion: valian! What are you doing?! Valian! Are you listening?! Answer me!

She ignore him and neb smirked more.

Neb: _now something in return is her pet's power along meeting one important person._

 **The next morning**

ben, zack and there girls are walking to school.

Zack: ben, we have a situation.

Ben: what is it?

Zack: it's neb, he manipulated valian and she is under mind control for the ambush.

Ben: not good, we better play along so she and neb wont know we already know.

Zack nodded.

Issa:(yawn and in thought) so munch of sleepy with benny.

Rias: I'm showing my brother around today , so I likely be late for school

sirzech:I'll see you all again in the opening house, take care and good luck in class.

Asia: thank you good bye.

Sirzech, rias and grayfia walked off.

Sirzech: grayfia what'd you say we be proper tourist today ?

grayfia:perhaps we should complete our task

rias: this is the worst.

Ben: xenovia is late I guess.

Asia: she said she was staying up for studying.

Zack: which is why irina is helping her, guessing is been a long night.

Asia: I'll go check on these two is doing okay, you two go on ahead.

Zack and ben: alright.

Issa: okay.

Ben: _glad asia, xenovia and irina are getting along so well._

As they walked ben and issa's left arm ack and they grab there arm,

Ben: shit!

Issa: what's going on?!

Zack:(pointing) that what's going on.

Zack, ben and issa look to see vailan leaning against the school gate while smiling at them.

Vailant: this is the second time we met here.

Issa: it is?

Zack: that's the white dragon empress a.k.a the vanishing dragon.

Ben: we meet her last nigh after our fight with neb and kokobial.

Vailant: ah you remember me zack.

Zack:(crossing his arm) never forget senses and the first time seeing you without your armor, you look good how I expected.

Vailant: thank you.(turn to ben) nice to see you again emerald mana, I suppose your an upper level as zack.

Ben: been training and discover tricks.

Valian: I see(turn to issa) your issa hyoudou, the welsh dragon, red dragon empress, I'am valian white dragon empress but you may call me the vanishing dragon.


	16. Chapter 14

Issa: holy crap (feel a pulse) _my left hand is freaking out again sure picked a crappy time to do it._

Ben: _I can senses valian's partner is imprison and in a lot of pain, neb make me so sick to my stomach now._

When vailant charge and point to issas head, zack grabbed her finger with his finger and thump.

Zack: a little slow.

Vailant: (smile) hmm~, and your fast and strong.

Zack: don't flatter yourself.

Valian:(turn to issa) how vunerable you are, it wouldn't take munch to defeat you with my magic, almost too easy

make ben snarled as he reach for his omnitrix and issa back off

Issa: boosted-

Then kiba and xenovia appeared holding there swords at her neck and shadow in her human form got her katana out and put on her back neck, so do irina hold her sword at her chest.

Zack: stand down your four, cause we don't any people noticing this.

they lay their swords down which kiba, xenovia and irina unsummon it then shadow bunny sheathed it as they walk to the group.

Ben: I don't appreciate you think to insult issa, don't underestimate her.

Zack: I agree because I can senses her power stronger. (Valain give a cold glare to zack while giggle)

Valiant: tell me issa, ben, how do you think you compare to with the power in this world?

Issa: what do you mean?

Vailant: Im talking about the balance breaker, it look quite incomplete if you ask me, but still a four digit ranking on the scale to strongest and weakest, I say between 1,1500 for lower.

Issa: (glared) that's great but what your point!

Ben: and what'd you talking about of me for?

Valian: I can feel the dragon inside of you, it must be the power issa give to you and my point you and tennayson are valuable player, you should taking proper care and nuture (turn to rias) don't you agree rias?

ben and issa turn to rias, koneko, koneko, blaze, fuyu, the 3 fallen angels, kuroka and zech

Issa: what the hell?!

as rias was about to say something, a small wave hit the group making them fall to there knee a little bit and they turn to zack , his eyes turn pitch black and his pupil glows pure bright white and blue, ben was shaking because he knows what that look means, the group is trying to move and shadow is trying to hold on to his armand vailan was shocked to feel this amount of power.

Then zack walk toward valian then whisper to her ear.

Zack: you may think you want to fight and surpass god with a rival or any worthy opponent, your mind is still need lost of learning of what you truly goal, but your tangle in a strings that a monster play you like a puppet. Don't know when to see the light of hope, that you already have and throw it away by making a deal with a devil to sale your own soul. Fate and hope give me a reward, I thank ben for it,(smile a little) I hope I'll see what your true color revealed at the peace meeting...Valian Lucifer, Great-Grand daughter of the Lucifer and grand daughter of Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

She was shocked as he turn around walked to school which shadow, asia, irina, zech, the 3 fallen angels and fuyu followed him.

Rias: anyway, I don't need your advice.

Ben: we should get going, see you at the peace meeting.

As they are walking away rias hold ben's hand out of worry for him.

Ben: you okay?(in thought) _her hands are sweating, she must be freaking out_.

 **Timeskip**

issa and ben are now in the nurse's office and they are lying down together.

Ben: can't believe I have a sacred gear but is a copy from you issa.

Issa: yeah, but at least you have a dragon like me.

ben: maybe, but at least it's calming down since I'm working on it, since akeno and blaze suck the dragon energy out of it.

Issa: so valian is the white dragon empress?

Ben: yeah and I can senses she strong but rally stronger like riser or kokobial.

Draig: but her's is the complete form, issas isn't even began to compare, ben.

Ben: yeah?

Draig: did you felt great white suffering in pain?

Ben: yeah, I notice neb must have keep him down and so valian using his powers along with ablion.

Draig: it would be unhonorable to not save him.

Ben: zack will handle it, and lets just say that neb isn't the only one who can play the mind games.

Drang: I hope so, so we can fight ag-

ben: knowing zack he'll stop her fighting before she'll kill anyone.

Issa: so what's going on between the white dragon and red dragon exactly?

Ben: I wanted to know as well.

Draig: when all the great powers: god, thee angles, thee fallen angles and the devils were at war, the other creatures and humans suddenly force to chose sides to assure survival, thee only ones who refuse to chose were the dragons.

Issa and ben why?

Draig: the majority didn't think the war had anything to do with them, they ignore them and do as they please how ever in the mist of the war two foolish dragons who decided to start a massive fight.

Ben:(roll his eyes) let me guess, it was you and ablion?

Draig: yes, anyway not careing about the great war that had taken over the world, they fought wildly on the battlefield.

Issa: I don't get it.

Ben: really? Why you both fighting for?

Draig:(sigh) hell if I know, they properly don't remember the reason themselves.

Issa: ok I'm already over with this story.

Draig: it gets better, unless something is done about those two the battle will be able to continue, the three great powers was called a temporary truce in order to deal with the rebel dragons.

Issa: that's sound like is more then a fight.

Ben: what happen after they we're stop?

Draig: fury, there anger became whiled beyond the imagination, they lash out on the leaders of thee angles, devils and fallen angles, they didn't like anyone not even god or the devil king interfearing there battle, it was payback plain and simple.

Ben: yikes.

Issa: wouldn't want to messed with them dragons are nuts.

Draig: our story doesn't end there, the dragons ending up getting dished to a thousand pieces and there wicked souls are sealed within humans as sacred gears, from that day on those same dragons have used humans as intermediates to meet and fight, over and over again.

Issa: let us take a wild guess.

Ben: you and abilion which is why valian and issa are match to fight?

Draig: that is correct, I've been wondering when we finally meet again , as have I we are stated to 's is edible

issa: I think I know where you going around

Draig: they're have been times when the human host has died before the two has a chance to meet

issa: since I'm alive and met they other dragon, I have no choice but to help you fight him

ben: that's the spirit

?: my I intervene?

Draig: who's there?

?: me

ben's hand glows to show green circle

?: pleasure to meet you draig, ben and issa, my name is draco the mystic dragon god.

Darig: another dragon?!

Issa: woah.

Ben: hey there.

Draco: pleasure to meet you Benjamin

Draig: but how?!

Draco: and here I thought you suppose to be the smart one, (that make draig growl at him) allow me to explain all of your question. I was born as an entity by your energy of dragi's dragonic and power, issa's devil side, ben's half anodite but with the power of they omnitrix. After my partner and issa mate each other(cause ben and issa to blush) deep within him created a new combination energy that is amount of power, munch like an artificial but I was a living entity, I slumber and reawaken and see my master's battle with his allies. Learning so munch of his memories about him and his allies, although I even able to have a little bit of the phoenix dragon empress known as blaze which somehow her absorbing the energy and but marks leave a bit particle inside of me. Since the side effect means to you ben that not only a half anodite but able to granted the power of the mystic dragon god which is me.

Ben: this is soooooo coooooooooool!

Issa: (hugs ben) finally! I'm not alone anymore!

Draco: Remember ben, you need to train if we ever gonna understand and work together.

Ben: hey I get it, this is going to be like when I got my omnitrix in the first place.

 **Timeskip**

Ben, Zack and issa are walking together then they open the door to show Mastuda and Motohama who's gonna punch the duo heroes.

Mastuda and Motohama: BEN AND ZACK! YOU BA-

Ben and zack caught their fist and punch the two perv and sent to the ground.

Ben: what is it this time?

Zack: Cause your timing making us lose our patience.

Mastuda: everyone knows what you two did punk!

Motohama: somehow you got that xenovia check and that irina check to join the occult research club, I'm tired of cool stuf happening to you two!

Mastuda: even the other new student kuroka who's koneko's big sister, blaze and fuyu who's new here too it's making the worst!

Zack: so hitting us thinking is right?

Ben: that's the reason girls say is right to hurt you two for peeping on them.

Zech:(walk by) pretty sad to me.

Mastuda: hey! And were do you th-

Before he can finish ben grab the perverted duo's heads while have a green aura which zack and zech smile.

Ben: we are going to talk, alone. (starts dragging them)

Mastuda and Motohama: SOMEBODY HELP US!

zack and zech chuckle while they do a fist bump

Zack: that's bro

zech: and my uncle , so if I'm mistaken that he have his own sacred gear

Zack: an entity one made of 4 things, ben's anodite, the omnitrix's energy, draig's energy and issa's devil side. Also you notice at the door of a "keep out" tape and locked there someone in there

zech: yeah a half undead one but except a vampire who use to be a half human and a bishop type piece, but why they locked him in there?

Zack: I can senses of him of the lost of someone close because of his sacred gear is not controlled which cause her and some people to die, I feel bad cause I can sympathy him of what is like of losing someone, abusive, alone and being treated as a monster.

Zech: I see why rias recruit him and I'm glad of her true kindess, however to fealed him inside of the first floor to contain his power but able to leave at night duo to the circumstances of his past.

Zack: of having sever agoraphobia?

Zech: exactly, which I'm thinking it's time to help the poor fella here.

Zack:(smile) I agree with yah Z(turn) to xenovia) hey xenovia.

Xenovia: hello have you seen ben around?

Zech: let's just say he's killing two birds in one stone.

Right on que ben came back in dusting his hands and turn to xenovia.

Ben: hey xenovia.

Xenovia: hello ben I'm sorry about they other day, I didn't mean to spring that on you when your arn't prepared.

Ben: oh that's fine,(whisper to xenovia's ear) but let's not talk about it in here.

Xenovia: I brought you something, (pull out four condoms) keep these with you for the next time.

Ben, zack and zech: are you crazy?!

Xenovia: what?

Zack: xen what the fuck?! 

Ben: I told you we wont need it since zack teach me some an ability of not making a child no matter how munch we did

xenovia: seem I forgot about that

Zech: where the hell did you get them?!

Xenovia: well I...

Asia: Hi guys(he look at xenovia holding condoms) woah those are pretty.

Xenovia: here you sho-

Zack karate chop xenovia's head.

Zack: don't bring asia involve to this damn it!

Xenovia: sorry.

Asia: what's wrong zack?

Zack: don't encourage her of what she have, because what she have are... (whisper to Asia's ear)

Then asia blush supernova and start to play with her fingers.

Ben: xenovia, where'd you get them?

Aika: oh looks like zack and ben is throwing a party later, where it at?

Ben: is not a party.

Zack: don't put stuff at Asia's head!

Akia: oh? Then ben wouldn't mind on-

zack then chop her head to make her quite.

Zack: I said stop and that's for making her dress in a nurse outfit(he speak telepathic to asia) _by the way same time other day?_

Asia nodded and xenovia walkled up to ben.

Xenovia: hey ben, you ready? Let's make intercourse.

Ben:: no xenovia.

 **Timeskip**

zack, zech, issa, ben go for a walk.

issa: what the hell gotten over xenovia?

Zack: don't know (as shadow bunny come hugging his arm) hey shadow.

Shadow bunny: hey zacky, hows school?

Zack: alright.

rias: hello benny.

They turn to rias, blaze, fuyu, sona, akeno and tsubaki

ben: hey ladies, what's up.

Rias: how's your arm feeling?

Ben: awesome, felt better when I rested.

Zack: true as your sacred gear ,draco explain why.

Rias: benny have a sacred gear like issa?!

Ben: (laughed nervously while rubbing his back head) you can say that.

Blaze: no wonder you almost smell like a dragon.

Sona: I hear you, issa and zack met the white dragon empress.

Issa: yeah we did, she looks like she is not herself and zack can see it.

Ben: thanks to neb.

Rias: what'd you mean?

Zech: he manipulate and mind control valian of making a deal of wanting a ture power to defeat issa and have my dad all to herself forever and alone.

Fuyu and shadow: WHAT?! SHE IS GOING DOWN!

Zack: with her new power I don't know you two can hold up to her, but I'll snap her out of it

Fuyu: don't care how strong she is!

Shadow: She got some nerves stealing my huggie man!

Rias: seem to work for neb and thinking playing along working with the fallen angel.

Ben: well azazel have his reason with her.

Rias: so I don't think we don't worry for that since zack got that under control, so no need rash decision.

Sona: regardless of her loyal to neb and attention, I don't want her on school ground, talk to you later alright?

Rias: take care of yourself.

Zack: so Zech, did you take care of rita and her friends?

Zech: got some answers from them and sent them somewhere else.

Zack: that's good.

Issa:(turn to akeno) those two seem a little depress, something happen?

Akeno: no nothing pacifically there just stress out about open house.

Ben: (looking down) you don't have to tell us that.(then akeno and blaze hug ben's arms)

Akeno: (giggle) looks like your feeling better I see your arm healed up quite nicely didn't it?

Ben: yeah it has.

Blaze: ah that sound unfortunate it, was great leaving and sucking some marks out those strong energy I tasted, perhaps I'll give them a check up~(come closer to his neck)

Akeno: I was hopping there's still energy left in it(grabbing ben's hand) sucking out those juices out of you was good for me too~.

Blaze kisses ben's neck and akeno kisses ben's finger making him blush hard.

rias: akeno, blaze(crossing her arms and seem not happy)

Ben: uh oh.

Akeno:(eye smile while smiling) you startled me.

Rias: obsessively you three can't be left alone.

Blaze:(playfully sticking her tongue out) just checking my beloved it master if he need anything

rias: sure you were.

 **Timeskip**

As ben going to take a bath but senses blaze is in the their begin to strip but blaze smile as she scents ben coming and try not to go in.

Blaze: (smile seductive) oh come in benny~, your my master and you should take care of your familiar~.

Rias: oh benny.

Ben: oh rias!

Rias: where you going to take a bath?

She open the door to reveal blaze naked make ben almost have a nosebleed.

Blaze: like what you see master~ I don't mind you stare and touch me while bathing(turn to rias) care to join in rias?

Rias: I was thinking the same thing.

They are now in the bathroom and ben is trying not to look.

Rias: well blaze you got fare skin.

Blaze: thanks(turn to Ben) is okay benny, no need to hide I'm your familiar.

Rias: and your fiance.

Ben: o-okay then(he looked and amaze of their beautiful) you two body's look amazing and beatiful (make them blush and giggle)

Rias: thank you benny (got in the tube with ben) I was thinking on making this more sexy~.

Ben: like how?

Blaze: like this~.

 **Lemon starting**

blaze then start kissing him on the lips making her breasts touch his chest then ben felt the warm kiss then he fondle blaze's breast even finger her pussy, then Ben duplicate Ben 2 kissing rias while fondle her breast and finger her pussy as she moaning.

Blaze: oh benny~ please bite me in the neck, in the neck~.

Ben: as you wish. (bit blazes neck)

she then moan loud and grope her breast to make her more aroused then her eyes start to glow orange and her phoenix wings spouted out, then Ben 2 who giving kisses to rias and biting her nipples, neck and even give a hard bite make rias moan more.

Rias: oh benny, I just want that now! don't hold anything back!

Ben: not planing on it.

He show his cock which rias smile and lick her lips then she kiss the top make him grunt a bit, then she licking it , Ben prime and blaze do a 69 which they both moan which blaze felt her p*** being suck and licked. Rias sucking his cock by rapidly bopping her head up and down, make Ben grunt more then he hold he r head to deep throat her.

Ben: Gonna cum! I'm gonna launch it!

Ben then cum inside of the princess gremory's throat and Ben prime and blaze fun each other as the 2 girls swallowed the green hero's seed.

Rias: so yummy, I want more inside~.

Blaze: so nice and warm, please master, shove that magical cock inside me right now~.

Ben prime and 2: Okay you two ask for it, get ready!

Then they shove there cocks in there pussy's making then scream in pleasure then they start to pound there asses making blaze and rias roll there eyes back and making a goofy face with there tongues out when the 2 Ben's increase their speed rapidly thrusting their hips while fondling rias' and Blaze's breasts, even spanking their ass. Ben 2 biting more on rias' neck then her eyes glowed crimson and her hair start to wave more.

Rias: yes! Make me yours! Cum inside me benny my mana god!

Blaze: master! Master! Make me your slave for life! Do anything to me as much as you want! Punished me!

Ben prime: We're cumming!

Ben 2: we cant hold to anymore!

Rias and blaze: US TOO!

The 2 Ben's make a huge fun inside of rias and blaze as they moan a lot then after they clean themselves and Ben 2 merge back to Ben prime as blaze and rias lay on the tub with nice warm water with Ben as they had some of the goofy face.

Rias: finally~ I am ruined and can be with benny forever~.

Blaze: yes~, I'm with master forever and ever~.

Ben: I'm glad you two like it.

But outside of the bath room issa is on the floor have a goofy face and have a nosebleed.

 **Lemon end timeskip**

Half of the group is now at there desks and thomas, rose, hillbird and akaru are in the classroom.

Ben: Oh god(sulk a little)

Zack: somebody please sent me to they afterlife now (cover his eyes)

Teacher: on your desk you see a lump of clay your assignment is to create something original, it can be what ever you want as long is meaningful to you, we all see life and situations differently it's the same with everyday conformations we may have, we use the same words but is our personal expressions that divines the thought.

Ben: something meaning to me hmm?

Zack: I wonder.

Zech: What in my mind huh?

Rose: we're so proud of you asia!

Thomas: look over here and smile for the camera.

Akaru: oh zack, look over here.

Zack: ah mom. (wine)

Hillbrid: show them what you got ben and make sure to listen the teacher.

Ben: uncle!

Girl 1: I can't believe that ben has an uncle.

Boy 3: is that really zacks mom?! She looks hot.

Zack got an angry tick mark almost unleashed a killing intense and so do zech make the boy shut up.

Girl 4: boy who the boy that looks like zack a bit.

Girl 2: perhaps his younger brother?

Zech: (sigh), well time to make something, but what?

Ben, zack and zech close there eyes and start to think then they open their eyes, ben made a summon slammer fighting a dragon, zack made an alien robot known as optimus prime from transformers , zech had made batman from dc.

Teacher: well looks like we got three artists, make that four, you've been holding out on us ben, zack, zech and issa.

Zack, ben and zech turn to see issa ade rias naked.

Ben: you have got...(blush a bit)

Zack: to be...(annoyed)

Zech: fucking kidding me...(facepalm)

Girl 6: holy crap is a gray rias!

Girl 2: amazing it looks just like her.

Girl 9: hey girls check what ben made!

Boy 4: woah hey look, zack made a robot!

Boy 7: and zech made a badass super hero too!

Akia: you must be filling her up so much you have her boy memories.

Zack: (chop her head) knock it off.

Issa: yeah and beside,(turn to akia) I don't believe anyone was talking to you!

Matsuda: I knew she is creeping with her!

Monohama: what do they feel like?

Girl 3: your such a pervert!

Girl 5: I don't know why rias want to mess around with a creep like you!

Boy 7: woah! Is that batman?!

Boy 4: and that is optimus prime?! That's amazing!

Girl 9: oh wow, is that a dragon fighting a sumo wrestler? That's amazing ben.

Akaru: zack! Zech very nice statues sweeties!

Hillbrid: atta boy ben! Your getting popular some more!

Rose: look how talented our daughter is.

Thomas: and to thing I always thought of her as a total loser who's only skill is coming up unique and creative ways to describe womens breasts.

Xenovia: I can't believe how wrong I was about everything, I mean about open house I never imagine that it would be entertaining.

asia:yeah I guess

Issa: I hate it here

Zack: no crap.

 **Timeskip**

With zack, zech, ben, shadow, fuyu, blaze, asia, akeno, rias.

As ben, issa, zack and zech show their sculpture to rias and they others.

Rias: it is very well made.

Akeno: oh my, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering the fact your groping her body everyday and sleeping with benny.

Issa: I heard some noise in the bathroom and peek to see benny, rias and blaze having sex (that make ben blush red but rias and blaze smile remember they're happy make love with ben, issa turn ben) I liked yours benny, is really amazing.

Ben: thanks.

Asia: and I like yours zack-san.

fuyu: same here zech, your talented like your daddy.

Zech: thanks mom.

Shadow: well he is a fan of transformers after all.

Akeno: I wonder benny if you can make one of me too.

Blaze: I would love to see it.

Issa: me as well!

Ben: (blush) um, are you sure?

Monohama: Ah no way a magical girl photo shoot!

Ben and they other seeing the guys charging in at the gym room.

Matsuda: come on! let's form a photography club member we got around represent we call this thing !

Ben and issa: magic girl...?

This make zack and zech realize what they mean.

Zack: oh dear.

Zech: mom.

Rias: it can't be!

Akeno: or can it. (giggle)

at the gym serafall in her pink costume is posing for the cameras which the guys taking shots at her.

Monohama: keep going jjusts put your back into it!

Matsuda: oh girl watch yourself show me what you got!

Issa: what the what? Am I awake? Is that a magic girl milky spiral seven alternative cosplay?

Asia: issa how'd you know about that costume?

Issa: because I watch the show in one setting, a friend of mine is obsess with it and insisted we do a marathon.

Asia: sounds fun which friend?

Zack: an adult man who dress up of a magical girl and a cosplay it.

Saji: knock it off! We are still at school property, you've seen enough of this.

Monohama: dude, you blocking my shot!

Matsuda: It's just a freakin photo shoot!

Zack: hey guys!

zech: over here!

the guys booing on saji then Zach and zech sigh then they nodded as they walk to the boys which they turn to zack and zech.

Zack and Zech:(eyes glows) stop. (they stopped which they're being hypnotize by zack and zech) go back to class.

saji: thanks you two, you always surprise me(turn to serafall) alright, are you relate to this school?(she nodded) okay well they shouldn't tell you this sort of outfit is unacceptable here.

serafall:(wink and did a magical girl pose) sparkle and shine your command is mine!(giggle)

saji: you have to stop that!

Then zack and zech throw tomatoes at saji.

Saji: what did you did that?!

Zech: because that is serafall laviothen also known as sonas big sister.

Zack: also I like her outfit, it fit her just the way she is and she living at my house.

Serafall: zackums! (jump up and hugs him)

Zack: hey Sera, good to see and like I said, love the outfit.

Serafall:(blush) thanks you zackum, your so sweet. 

Zack: and meet my son , Zech towairaito orion, Zech which you already know this is your other mother

Zech: hey mom(smile)

Serafall: we, hello sweety.

Then he change to his pree-teen and wanted a hug.

Zack: (chuckle) I think we should cover our ears.

They did and serafall then screamed so loud the windows brake and hugs zech tight.

Serafall: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M A MOTHER AND YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! MY LITTLE ZECHY!

Zech: thanks mama, zech think you look pretty in outfit.

Serafall: thank you and you just earned yourself ANOTHER BIG HUG!

Sona: (open the door) saji, what's going on?

Saji: oh hey sona-

Serafall:(put zech down and turn back to normal)I finally found you sona!

Serafall: I'm so happy to see you again, what's the matter you look sad. your face is all red.

Zack: this should be interesting.

Serafall: aren't you excited seeing your big sister again? I require a lot more happiness from you come on! you should run in my arms tell me how much you miss me, then I'll say "oh sona I miss you too" then I'll give you a big fat kiss then I'll kiss you back and that will lead some hot girl on girl action wouldn't that be hot?

Sons swear a little of feel embarrassing

Ben: what was that?

Zack:(chuckle) Sona's older sister rigby rias ?

Rise: yes Zack, that's is the lady serafall leviathan

ben: Oh I remember, she was here when we fight kokobial and his allies

issa: me too

Saji: she currently one of the four devil kings, always heard of sona's sister but I didn't recognize her since this the first time we met.

asia and issa: huh ?

serafall: your line next, this is the part of when you said "how long has it been " and how excited you are to see me

Rise: (walk up to serafall) it's been quite awhile lady leviathan.

Serafall: oh yes it has rias and I see that my little sister and you got taken by the emerald mana and I'll be staying at zackum and his brother's house for now on.

Sona:(eyes wide) what?! You can't be serious!

Serafall: I am serious sona(hugged zack) meet your brother in law! And your nephews to my little zechy!

Sona: funny, (hugs ben) I was going to say the same to you.

Ben: (turn to zack) we're not going to hear the end of it right?

Zack: guess we'll endure it or some other ways.

Rias: anyway, did you came here for open house?

Serafall: that and I'm staying with zackums, sona was so mean to not tell me, I was so mad when I found out the truth I almost attack heaven out of frustration.

Zack:(petted her head) I'm sure she just wanted to surprise you dear.

Serafall: (hugs him again) your just so cute I just want to kiss you on the lips.

Issa: what am I missing? Is she still talking about open house?

Serafall: (spotted issa) oh hey is that the red dragon empress?

Issa: oh hello again, I'm issabella is nice to meet you(bow to her) I'm the pawn of rias gremory.

Serafall: I can see that, and I'm the devil king serafall leviathan, but you can call me lil leviathan

Zack: lil leviathan huh? Nice but I wanna nickname you lil levy and I can senses your very strong and powerful even with ice and water abilities.

Serafall: how did you know that?

Zack: I have a secret network that can't be directed from the most strongest beings anywhere and I have my ways.

serafall: that's amazing zackums!

Sona: listen to me, I am responsible for they entire student council here, even you are family, this is inappropriate for school's attire your gonna have to change!

Zack: No, she just want to be herself and I can emir that.

Zech: so do I.

Sona: w-what?!

Serafall: thank you zackums and zechy!(turn to sona) why'd you have to be like that? Can you hear the tone of your own voice right now? Your poor like violet, you know that I never asked for anything all I want is to be a magical girl.

Issa: you know I feel like I heard this line before.

Serafall: with my sparkling staff I will do my duty and obliterate all the angles and fallen angles.

Sona: do you have any respect at all? If you start sparkling you could annihilate a small country in minutes.

Zack: impressive levi, also the angels and fallen angels are good but rogue fallen angels and stray devils you can obliterate.

Serafall: okay zackums~! Oh and can you show me your armor from that fight with kokobial?

Zack: okay why?

Serafall: cause there so cool and I was thinking on we should team up as superheroes.

Zack: alright (zack then change to his armor) this armor is known as lewamus prime.

Zech (change to his armor) and this armors name is nemesis prime.

Serafall: oh wow! it's more cooler upclose!

Zack: Don't mind you help me, my bros and they other to fight our enemies, and watch this ( his hand cover in ice and morph into an ice claws then back to normal) what I did is mimic your abilities and your little sister's magic.

Zech: me too (his hand turn to dark ice and back to normal)

serafall: (hugs zack and zech) YAY! WE ARE GOING TO BE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!

Issa: I just have a thought, why didn't sona mention to us earlier? Like when kokobial attack you think she would like, need our help but benny ask her to come here, because they don't get along?

Akeno: no its the opposite, the problem is actually is that lady serafall loves her sister a little too much some would say she is obsess, sona could ask her help but it would have got out of control when zack hold off kokabial.

Saji: also if she find out her baby sister is violated by a fallen angel, she'll be starting a war then but I guess zack would handle calming her down.

Sona:(hug his arm) benny, can I sleep with you tonight?

Rias: oh no you don't, (hug his other arm) he is sleeping with me.

Zack:(change back to normal) Also rias when we gonna meet your bishop and when he be out?

Zech: yeah since he's been sealed.

Rias: tomorrow after the open house.

Zack: very well.

Ben: what who.

Zech: rias have bishop, remember the first floor that have a tape of a "keep out" sign and locked in it.

Ben: oh yeah.

Zech: rias explain tomorrow about him.

Ben: alright, cannot wait to meet rias' bishop.

 **Timeskip**

The group is in the foyer ben, issa, zach and zech spotted a man with red hair wearing a white suit with yellow lines.

Ben: that must be rias' dad.

Zack: Zeoticus, which is the current head of the gremory clan.

Zeoticus: I see that you two are very quick.

Ben: is nice to meet you mr. gremorey(in thought) _man he looks so young, guess devil can be stray of what appearance._

Zack: hello Zeoticus.

Akaru: hey zack.

Hillbrid: yo ben.

Zack and Zech: mom?

Ben: grandpa?

Akaru: don't think we'll missed this, I wanted to see my baby do at school.

Hillbrid: same here.

Thomas: ahoy there ben, issa.

Zeoticus: ah rias I've been looking for you.

Rias: hello father.

Issa: what?! Rias has a dad?! But he's so young.

Zeoticus: you must be issa, I'm rias's father, (turn to ben) and thank you for taking care of my daughter.(turn to zack) I'm guessing your zack , akaru's son.

Zack: like wise.

Ben and issa: Hi nice to meet you.

Ben:(turn to hillbrid) uh did you and mrs. orion met him?

Issa: what's going on? (Turn to her dad)

Thomas: your mother and I ran into him in the hallway and here we are still talking to each other int the hallway, why don't we go back to the house so there's room to sit down.

Zeoticus: that's sounds like a wonderful idea.

This make rias,ben,zack and zech shocked.

Bens thoughts: _somebody please kill me._

Zack: _for the love of god..._

Zech: _just sealed us..._

Thomas: great then it's settled we'll head on over, should I stop by at the store and grab us some whiskey?

Zeoticus: please.

As they walked out ben is on the floor and zack bang his head on the wall with zech hitting his head at the pillar.

Issa: whiskey? So dad is getting faced with rias's dad huh?

Asia: he doesn't realized who he actually is.

Sirzech:(come down the stairs while laughing) that's brilliant.

Rias: why are you laughing?

Sirzech: It looks like we are having a family slumber party with father tonight.

Ben then bang his head on the floor with zack and zech then rias sigh of know this is only the beginning.

 **Timeskip**

the familys are laughing and enjoying there time and watching there sons/daughters embarrassment and rias and sona went with ben to his room, zech went to his room with yami and zack went to his room with serafall and shadow bunny.

 **With ben**

Rias and sona are face down on the bed and ben is sitting on the floor.

Ben: hey listen, I know that your brother is being a dosh but he, your dad, my grandpa, zacks mom and issa's parents are getting along.

Rias: it's not that, can we ask you something?

Ben: sure.

Sona: be honest, are you glad that you met us?

Rias: we all are very happy to have you here

ben: well to be honest, I never expect to finally met a girl who get use to me of some situation as hero and back in my world sometime I screw up and didn't go well of having a girlfriend 3 times. But when I first you guys, I never become happy and know I'm not gonna fight alone. So I'm glad that I met you all and which my mom, dad, kevin, my cousin gwen could be here to meet you all, so thank you all so munch for giving me this happiness as we're family.

Then rias kissed ben for a bit and let sona kiss him on the lips, then they hugged him then blaze, xenovia, tsubaki, and koneko came in and hugged him.

Tsubaki: no fair!

Blaze: yeah we suppose to call dibs.

Xenovia: benny is mine!

Koneko: he's mine.

Ben: easy girls, I don't want to die for a long time.

Rias: looks like we made the first move.

Sona: sure is.

Then sirzech, zack, zech, yami, kuroka, irina, shadow bunny and serafall came in.

Sirzech: it's idea, fights are never good.

Zack: I'll say.

Rias: what now?

Ben and his girls: how long have you heard?

Sirzech: long enough, there something I've been meaning to discuss with you.

Rias: go ahead.

Sirzech: alright, I was thinking that'll be about time to release they other bishop.

This surprise rias since that remind her of zack and zech talk about her other bishop.

Ben: the bishop zack and zech talk about.

Sirzech: yes.

Zack: we would glad to meet him.

Asia: what he talking about rias?

Issei: hard to imagine Asia's power can be match.

Zack: well asia before you, gremory have a first bishop to her peerage.

Rias: the bishop's gift was dangerous, so they were sealed away cuz I wasn't strong enough to handle them.

Issa: dangerous how? What dose that mean?

Rias: your the one who organize all this aren't you?

Sirzech: guilty as charge, rest ashore after observing the fight and seeing on how strong zack, zech and ben are.

Ben: if I can suggest that me, zack and zech can help him and train him.

Zech: me and my dad can senses he have a raw power in his sacred gear.

Zack: is complete darkness and even the ability of freeze time.

Sirzech: and we are confident that your strong enough rias, release the bishop.

Rias: if you-I mean yes if the great devil Lucifer's order are done

Ben: well zack and zech, is time to meet rias' first bishop.

Zack: alright.

Zech: You betcha.

 **Timeskip**

issa: in here?

Asia: is this where the bishop is?

Rias: last night my brother insisted for me to release the seal and allow the bishop to leave this area, I'm not sure why but the bishop refuse the offer.

Ben: I see.

Zack: perhaps the bishop have agoraphobia.

Akeno: such a shame he use to be the largest earner we have.

Issa: no way you can't be serious.

Kiba: with special contracts, the bishop use a computer to make them.

Xenovia: which means the power this bishop they must have been dangerous if needed to be locked away.

Irina: then let's go meet the other bishop.

Rias then break the seal and open the door then hey heard a scream.

Issa and issa: what the hell?!

Rias: hello, I'm glad to see your looking well.

Zack: is nice to meet you, gasper.

Gasper: I don't understand whats going on!

Akeno: the seal has been broken so your free to come home with us now ok. (open the coffen)

gasper: no I don't want to ever leave here thee outside is to scary.

The person turn to reveal a blond haired person wearing a girl school uniform and has pointy ears and violet eyes.

Ben:(eyes wide) woah!

Issa:(wide) what!?

Ben: woah she cute like koneko and why zack and zeck call her a guy.

Issa: yeah, she is just a little girl, I mean look ! she look a lot like asia. Does that means all bishop have to be pretty blonde or something (head kiba chuckle) hey what's so funny?

Rias: the child is a boy.

Ben: who-in-the-what-now?!

Zack: he's a guy who's dress in a girl outfit.

Issa: wait, what you say?

Rias: zack's right, he's may look like a girl, but he definitely a boy.

This make ben,issa and asia shocked even ben almost turn green while zack and zech chuckle.

Akeno: as you notice he does like dress up like a girl though.

Rias hugged him in comfort and zack ruffle a bit on his head.

Zack: easy G, nothing to be afraid here.

Rias: everyone hey hello to gasper vladi, thee other bishop in my house hold, he's a first year student here and before I have the honor of turning him into a demon this little guy was a half human half vampire.

Asia: what? he's a real vampire?

Issa: as a blood sucker?!

Zech: a Dhampir huh? Nice.

Ben: remind me of that alien vampire I met(gasper turn to ben, zack and zech)

Gasper: oh hello, I'm gasper vladi.

Ben: ben tennyason.

Zack: Zackery orion but called me zack or z.

Zech: zech orion.

Gasper: I hope we get along.


	17. Chapter 15

Issa: HE'S NOT A GIRL! WHAT THE HELL!? OH GOD WHY HAVE YO-

Zack chop her head to shut her up.

Zack: shut it lssa, apparently his old friend Valerie forcing gasper to dress up as a girl, which lead to his cross-dressing habit.

Rias: gasper what don't you come with us outside now, ok?

Gasper: I don't wanna please don't make me.

Ben: (turn to zack and zech) looks like we got ourselves another brother here.

Gasper:(realize something) wait Zack, how'd you know my name and know my old friend galore?

Zack: well me, Ben and zech are demigods and like I said I have my ways.

This make gasper slack jawed.

Ben: here allow to tell you about us, but like this.

Ben move close to gasper and put his finger to his forehead and his finger glows as gasper's eyes wide all about Ben, zack and zech even their fight of there enemies in this world and their worlds, so Ben stop back away.

Gasper: oh, wow, (eyes sparkle and an excited expression) YOU THREE ARE HEROES FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?! THAT IS SO AWESOME! 

Zack: yeah and watch this.

He change into whampire but has a black body and blue chest, hands, mask, legs and armpit wings and black and red cape and has the ultmatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE WHAMPIRE!**

Zech change into a whampire but except silver, yellow eyes and light blue color and has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **PURE WHAMPIRE!**

Then ben change to whampire.

whampire: and **WHAMPIRE!**

Gasper then start to glee out of control and start to turn into a chibi form and start to appear everywhere

Gasper: OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU THREE ARE ALIEN HEROES TOO?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

Whampire: I think we break him in overdrive.

Gasper: WHAT TYPE OF ALIEN ARE YOU THREE NOW?!

P. Vampire: we're vladats, an Alien vampire.

Gasper: THIS IS AMAZING! (start to run all over the room) CAN YOU THREE CHANGE INTO SOMETHING ELSE?!

Pure Whampire: A lot, we even have devils, angels, fallwn angels and yokais.

Gasper: AWESOME!

Rias: so alien vampire huh? Interesting.

P. Whampire: yeah, alien vampire, alien wolf, alien Frankenstein monster, alien mummy and alien ghost which are part of a anur system.

Kiba: anur system?

Whampire: The Anur System is a dark and gloomy solar system in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Anur System and its inhabitants are associated with the color purple, which is also a color associated with e Anur System is mostly composed of horror monsters.

Pure whampire: Like Anur Phaetos has ghost-like species, Anur Transyl has a simulacrum-like species, Anur Khufos has a mummy-like species, Anur Ormerow has a zombie-like species, Luna Lobo has a werewolf-like species anur Anur Vladias used to have a vampire-like species before their extinction.

Gasper: oh wow, you guys have amazing adventurers.

They change back to normal and smiled.

Zack: also gasper you and I are a bit alike.

Gasper: why is that?

He then show his ghost form and gasper was shocked to see his ghost form.

Zack: I'm glad dead or undead and in your eyes you lost someone, even how you was treated bad and being hunted down, but(ruffle his head) is not your fault of your power.

Gasper: you three are now the most epic people I have ever met.

Zech: and we heard about your powers, we would like to help you to able to control it.

Gasper: oh please, thank you.

Rias: well that was quick.

Issa: well then let's go(she touch gasper make him freak out)

He then disappeared but zack grabbed him and put him on his shoulder.

Zack: but first need to work on your sacred gear lil bro.

Issa: what was that?

Akeno: it looks like the forbidden baler to me, also known as the evil eye that stops the world.

Ben: so time stopping powers, just like clockwork.

Zech: but is seem it trigger by his emotion when ever he freak out.

Ben: we'll work on that.

Rias: very well then, I hope that you and the others will figure out, until then akeno and I need to go in a meeting about getting ready for the leader summit.

 **Timeskip**

The boys are trying to train him but he shy away from it, then Xenovia begin train gasper.

Gasper: no!

Xenovia: do you call this running? If you don't move those legs faster you'll whined up being my next victim!

Issa: she looks like a vampire hunter.

Ben: Xenovia, I think that's enough, your scarying the daylife out of him.

Xenovia: ok, (stops running)

Gasped: I can't do this anymore, this doesn't make any sense.

Koneko: gasper.

Gasper look up to see koneko hold garlic.

Koneko: you'll feel better if you eat this.

Gasper: (freaked out) no way! You try to kill me?!

Then she start to chase him again.

Koneko: this is no time to be picky.

Asia: koneko is having fun training him.

Ben: I don't think it's training.

Zack: alright stop it, I know how to help him, gasp you like games?

Gasper: (stops and looks at him with stars on his eyes) I love games!

Zack: (he chuckle then a DS pop out from his hand and zack floating) I need you to catch me, if you do you can play this ds game of the new super mario game.

Gasper: (smile) your on!

Then he start to chase zack then saji walked out of the corner.

Saji:(walk by) oh hey guys having fun?

Issa: hey saji what's up?

Saji: heard that rias finally release her dangerous bishop so I want to check things out, (turn to gasper who is chasing zack and giggling) another pretty blond?!

Ben and issa: pretty but still a dude.

Saji: (went to the ground) a dude? Oh way? Why have I forsaken so.

Ben: if it makes you feel better me and issa thought the same thing.

Zack and zech senses Azazel is here. 

Ben: feather brain, how you doing?

Zack: yo oldman.

Zech: sup old crow.

Azazel: oh I'm doing fine, (turn to zech) and who's that?

Zech roll his eyes and put his finger to azazels forehead then it glows so azazel who he is and it done make azazel stab back and gawked a little looked back to zack and zech which they nodded.

Azazel: well I'll be damned.

Saji: what zack you know this guy?

Zack: Azazel, a fallen angel who's leader of the grigori.

Ben: we meet him last week.

Everyone then start to there there stands well minis asia and gasper who is hiding behind a tree. Then zack and zeck raised their hands to make everyone mobilize of their bodies by floating in mid air except ben, asia and gasper but surprise they others.

Zack: stop you guys, he's not the enemy.

Saji: holy crap!

Gasper: (stars in his eyes) oh wow!

Azazel: hmm this is the fragment of your powers? I'm impressed.

Zech walk to azazel then tap his forehead ,walk to saji then poke his forehead and last walk to gasper to poke his forehead as well which they're confuse why he do that.

Zech: there we go.

Zack make they others drop down at the ground as they get up.

Saji: why did you did that?

Zack: to make it funny.

Issa: why zech poke azazel, saji and gasper?

Zack: remember my mimic ability? Well he has the same ability but the catch is that he has to touch them, object, man or animal.

Ben: so that means…

Zech: I remade, customize and modified my own sacred gear from the old crow, saji and gasper.

Ben: you really are zacks son, anyway what are you doing here old crow?

Azazel: well I came here to visit lewamus prime and emerald mana but I see that you all are training the vampire boy, (turn to gasper) ah the forbidden power view.

Ben: I can smell saji and gasper have some dragon way deep below.

Azazel: indeed, sona's pawn has the black dragon pulse line, the evil black dragon king other known as the prison dragon.

Zech: old crow made one too, artificial sacred gear of valian's Scale Mail.

Azazel: you got that right, I have the down fall dragon spear, one of the five dragon kings fafnir, I'll show you him later oh and prime and mana, your mother and grandfather are joining the summit which means you three are coming.

They nodded

Azazel: also zech or Nemesis prime that your dad said, what's your sacred gear.

Zech: It's a surprise but watch out for Valian.

Azazel: I'm aware of that, and I feel that she is not herself ever since being harsh on me, I trust you zack to bring her back.

Zack: you got it.

Azazel: well see you tomorrow night

Ben: you too old crew

Zack: bye oldman.

Issa: hold on a sec! I want to know why you hid your real identity when you first contacted me and benny?

Azazel: oh right, that's just kind of my thing.

 **Timeskip**

At the gym room and ben is holding a vollyball and Saji use his sacred gear to hold gasper just in case he run.

Ben: ok gasper we are going to pretend that we are in a video game, this vollyball will be your projectile, all you have to do is stop it, ready?

Gasper: ready!

Ben then throw the ball at him she he then stop the ball for five seconds but it gently hit his head.

Ben: great job! Now let's make it 10 seconds, hey saji can you drain a little more of his power?

Saji: (nodded) I'm on it.

As he begin his powers gasper was yelling like a girl.

Ben: alright thanks for helping us out here man.

Saji: no problem, I mean hey I still need to learn my new powers right?

Ben: yep that include myself, zack and zech maybe.

Zack: we can use the door, the same door we train from that raiting games.

Ben: that's a good idea.

Saji: what door?

Ben: we call it the dimensional doorway, its a door that can alter the time when you get inside the room and the outside is not aftereffect.

Zack carry gasper to his shoulder.

Zack: you did good lil bro, but don't worry your just rusty but your bros here to keep you in shape, who know? Maybe you can be an awesome hero as well.

Gasper: like you guys?! (he nodded) ALRIGHT! I WONDER WHAT MY HERO NAME WOULD BE?!

Ben: you'll get it when we train and show us what you are made off.

Gasper: (excited expression) then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!

Zack: Then away we go!

Issa: I wonder on what gasper can suck on mine of bens blood, I mean uck the whole idea of it freaks me out.

Gasper: yeah me too, I hate blood so much!

Zech: but your a vampire right? Aren't they suppose too suck blood?

Gasper: I can't help it the smell of blood makes me want to puke I hate that stuff!

Koneko: your like the worst vampire ever. (then felt that zack pull out the holy shot gun and zech brought out a fireball) I-I-I mean best v-v-vampire ever.

Ben: one of these days zack you have to stop that.

Zack: what? Jealous that I stop them more then you (make ben blush then look away)

Ben: I-I don't know what'd you talking about Z.

Zack: right (roll his eyes) anyways lets get moving and into the door!

 **Timeskip**

Then zack, zech, saji, gasper and ben in front of the door.

Saji: are you sure that sona won't notice I'm gone?

Ben: I ask her permission.

Saji: oh thank god, so how will it affect us and the outside?

Zack: every minute is day, every hour is a month, and every week is a year so well be in there for five hours ok?

Saji: okay let's go!

 **Timeskip again**

they walked out of the door after five hours and saji is a little out of breath.

Ben: well saji, what'd you think?

Saji: it was so cool, for a minute I thought we are late but we are not!

Zack: (smile) and what do you think lil bro?

Gasper: IT WAS AWESOME! Thanks for helping me train my sacred gear.

Ben: that was bros are for, so now your hero name it'll be, I was thinking on vlod time but that's stupid, hmm how about count timevoid?

Zack: count timevoid, it sound nice.

Zech: me too.

Gasper: I love it! Oh do I need a costume? A secret identity?

Zack: no, no is fine and since you can defend yourself with some hand to hand combat and magic skills a little bit.

Zech: dad did you mimic valian's sacred gear?

Zack: a bit cause it need some piece.

Zech: Then is a surprise right?

Zack: right, now your reward gasper. (pull out a ds) here's your game.

Gasper: YES!

He then snatch it and starts playing the game.

Ben: he sure like games.

Zack: almost like you.

Ben: yeah.

Zack, ben and zech fist bump.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone minic gasper is now at school and walking in the foyer.

Ben: would have been cool if gasper came to class but he wanted to have a right moment to come to school with us.

Fuyu: it'll take some time for him.

Rias: hey guys.

Ben: hey girls, what's up?

Rias: perfect timing as usual.

Akeno: benny I've been looking for you, would you like to come with me and issa, zack and zech will come too.

Ben: I don't see why not.

Yami: I like to come too.

Shadow bunny: me too.

Blaze: me three.

Fuyu: and four.

Zack: well that's settled.

 **Timeskip**

/ben, issa, blaze, zack, fuyu, shadow bunny, zech and yami is following akeno who is in her thunder pretest outfit are walking up the stares to see a shrine.

Zech: got admit, the place look lovely.

Zack: is this place where you live akeno?

Akeno: yeah.

Ben: I like it.

Issa: um are you sure that us devils can be here?

Akeno: (giggle) don't worry we will be fine in this place even if we are devils.

Issa: (jump though the gates and look at the shrine) huh, this is a cool place.

ben: rias did this right?

Fuyu: remind me of my home back that I use to have back in Kyoto.

Zack: you do?

Fuyu: yep.

?: so these are the red dragon empress, the emerald mana, the blue undead and the son of lewamus prime.

Issa: hey! Who's there?

They looked up to see a bright light and coming out of the bright light is a man with long blond hair with blue eyes, wearing a red rob, gold armor on his shoulders with a sunny orange cape, has a halo and has six wings.

?: I am Michel, other wise known as the chief of the angles.

Ben: an archangel, you know I never seen an archangel up close.

Zack: your telling us.

Michel: (bow to the three) it's an honor of meeting with the three demigods and the son of the goddess.

Ben: this again, no need to be formal Micheal, we don't do royal and stuff.

Zech: we rather then gaurdains and protesters.

Zack: so you met my mom and hillbrid? Even what they told you?

Michel: everything, the truth, the leaders, god, everything, it make us very happy that god is still alive, and she fixed our system so we can recruit people for our cause.

Ben: I see.

Then ben, zack and zevh's trix are blanking.

Trix's: **new D.N.A detected, commencing scan** (scan michel and they blink) **scan complete, new form is ready for use.**

Ben: ah yeah!

Zech: freaking awesome!

Zack: now we have angels forms bros!

Michel: interesting, now will you all please follow me inside?

They nodded but before they go in, fuyu change to her shrine maiden outfit and shadow bunny jump down from zacks arm and poof to her human for but wearing a shrine maiden outfit, so do yami in her shrine maiden outfit make zack and zech blushes a bit.

Shadow bunny: so? What do you think?

Yami: (hold zech's face) so what do you think master?

Fuyu: like what you see master ~?

Zack:(nodded) H-Hot and amazing.

Zech: y-yeah, what Dad's said, but very cute.

Fuyu: (hold zacks face) you know, this is like when we first met, but me being your woman~.

Zack: well you are my beautiful snow fox. (smile)

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, also shadow kiss him at the lips as well and then yami kiss zech on the lips too.

Issa: _this is so normal for him,_ (turn to michel) _so this is the head honcho, what if he's a big deal why is he here?_

Issa, ben, zack, zech and blaze scenes something but zack recognize that scenes from his sword, then a bright light shines with in the room revealing four swords.

Ben: Four swords?

Michel: behold young warriors and pervert.

Issa: (whine) ah come on. (zack and zech snicker)

Michel: these are the ascalon, and these three are the hidden blades: ben you will be the welder of the aether sword, zack yours will be entropy and zech yours is the twilight gap.

Zech: twilight gap? I wanted to rename it the black widow blade.

Michel: what ever you wish zech.

Ben: that ascalon seem to hurt any type of dragons.

Michel: indeed this holy sword have another name: the dragon slayer, ben yours gained another name just now, the mystic mage slayer, zack; the god slayer and zech yours is the Demon slayer.

Ben: this is so bruise!

Zack: epic to the next level!

Zech: Hell yeah it does!

Issa: wow that's one hell of a nicknames.

Michel: these three has been held by hillbird and akaru themselves and this sword was held by it's previous welders from the great war.

Fuyu: nice. 

Zack: I have plan for my new sword for later (put it to his pocket dimension)

Zech: so do I (he put his to his pocket dimension as well)

Draco: hey ben.

Ben: yeah draco?

Draco: how about combine this sword to this sacred gear, it can be extra help dealing with sword users and increase our powers together.

Ben: (smile) you read my mind!

Ben summon his gauntlet then grab the sword as a bright light flashes then died down to show his gauntlet is made an arm bladed sword.

Ben: this it the best thing that ever happen to me!

Issa: woah, I mean is that possible? (looked at draig)

Draig: the sacred gear follows on want's of it's host, if that what you desire it can be done.

Issa: alright, let's do it.

Draig: alright then focus all your thoughts on the sacred gear.

Issa: done.

Then she grab the sword then a bright light flashes then the sword is now merge to her gauntlet

Ben: nicely done issa!

Zack and zech: awesome/cool!

Michel: I have done what I set off to do, now I will take my leave.

Akaru: (pop out of nowhere) oh come on michel.

Zack: hey mom.

Zech: hey grandma.

Michel: oh you lordship.

Akaru: (pouted while hit his head) no, no cally me thaty.

Zack: hey mom, did you broke him when you told him all about us?

Akaru: oh you should have seen every angels in heaven, they were all mind blown, and they didn't move for 5 straight hours.

Zack: get out of here!

Akaru: oh yes they did!

Michel: please don't remind me.

Akaru: also zack there's something I need to tell you about.

Zack: okay we can give ben and akeno some alone time.

Blaze: no way! I wanted to be with my master!

Issa: same with my benny!

Akaru: come on you two, you heard my son.

Zack: we'll seeyah later B.

Ben: okay.

Issa and blaze: (being dragged by zack and akaru as they in anime tears) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They teleported then ben and akeno are all alone now.

Akeno: (grab bens hand) now if you please follow me benny.

Ben: okay.

Then they both sit down on a table.

Ben: so you came to this temple to do magic on those swords?

Akeno: only issas, we concocted a ceremony here that tailors ascalon specifications to her, the other three are made for you three.

Ben: oh thanks ake. Hey akeno can I ask you a question?

Akeno: yes ben.

Ben: remember I already know that your a fallen Nephalem? (she nodded) well I got to know, how did you become a fallen angel in the first place? I mean if you don't want to talk about I unde-

Akeno: no it's okay ben, I had a father who name baraqiel, I an a half bread daughter of the fallen angel leader baraqiel and a human, my mother was a young shrine maiden, one day she found a wounded fallen angel and nursed him back to health, she do her job well, they fell in love and soon enough I cam along.

Ben: oh fuck me, I'm an idiot on asking you that.

Akeno then stands up and took her shrine maiden top off to show her fallen wing and devil wing.

Ben: those wings….

Akeno: yes, I know, one from an angle and one from a devil, signs of my heritage that I try to hide, I grew up hating my angle side I just to the chance to become a devil when rias made me the offer to spite father, maybe it was my half bread blood but the results where a sad and garish mix between both types of wings, and what could be a better way to show case my impure lineage, some Mich mach plumage.

Ben: Akeno...(she turn to ben give him the sad look)

Akeno: the truth is I wanted to tell you but you figure me out already and zack hates the rogue one who killed issa and asia, they were the case so much pain for him, for issa and asia and it almost killed you. I'm glad you and your brother don't hate fallen angels, I guess I'm a freak to you huh?

Ben:(stand up) bullshit!

This surprise akeno then ben kiss her on the lips which she felt his warmth lips and her heart felt like the problem is washing away then separate the kiss while hugged her.

Ben: I couldn't care less of what you are, devil or fallen angel it doesn't matter to me, what ever happen to your past is not your fault or any of your parents, some people do stupid stuff cause they never seen a happy family, I have a friend kevin who felt like a monster. He gone out of control but I gonna finished but my cousin talk to me and I see he's an innocent guy who have a power but sometime a curse but we healed it, don't let people judge form who you are because I love you who are inside and out even you have family like us who don't care what you are. I mean you healed my heart of wanting love and hope, so now is my turn and I swear in my heart I will never let someone harmed you or ever judge you because your not alone anymore my thunder princess, because you have fate and hope after all that you need to serve and protect the world as well with me.

Akeno then push him to the ground and start to cry while smiling.

Akeno:(wipe her tears) guess what benny?

Ben: what?

Akeno: I have decided on making sure that I will be your maiden.

Ben: my maiden?

Akeno: yes.

Then she felt her fallen angel wings have turn pure white and a halo which shocked her.

Akeno: did my wings just...

Ben: it's must be your half anodite, it show you how munch you really care(she then smile while seductive) your thinking on kissing me right?

Akeno: oh yes~.(she French kiss him then sucking his tongue and breathe out) this is a thank you for healing my pain, I love you very munch my sexy mana king.

Ben: well your welcome my sadist Nephalem.

Akeno: yes, I like it when you talk dirty to me, come here you~.

She then let ben lay on her laps which he can see the view of her breasts.

Akeno: I thought I take one of rias's special privileges for myself, now I actually am being naughty, benny dear you feel good.

Ben: sure I am, I'm sure rias understand this.

Rias: understand of what? Answer me ben.

Ben: let me explain rias, me and akeno was just talking when I brought up her past, stupid mistake I know, but I don't see her as a monster.

Then he heard flying then he looked to issa and blaze is here.

Blaze: my benny sense is tingling! He is mine!

Issa: is your brain full of feathers or dragons breath?! He is mine!

Ben: hey issa, hey blaze.

They see ben on akeno's lap with her breasts show out while akeno giggle.

Akeno: hi there.

Ben: girls I can explain, after we retreve the swords and michel walk with zacks mom I sit down and have a talk with akeno.

Rias: I see.

Ben: and I just don't want her or any of you girls feel bad, beside I never forget and you all always be my wife's(then rias, issa and blaze hugged him)

Rias: and don't you ever forget it.

Blaze: yeah, and I'm your familiar and I will serve you anyway you want.

Issa: and I am your empress.

Ben: I promise(smile)

 **tiemskip at night time**

with zack, issa, asia, fuyu, shadow, zech, ben, blaze.

Zack: okay G let's do this, just like we practice.

He then throw three balls at him then he stop all of them in mid air then dropped them.

Asia: good work gasper, you catches 3 of them.

Zech: way to go bro!

Gasper: it's all in the wrists.

Zech: alright next set, but this time, try all six, (turn to issa) also issa I know your planning of using gasper's time power to freeze time and your pervert scheme.

Issa: eep.

Zack: so I'll kill you later after the training(turn to gasper) okay lil bro get ready.

Gasper: all set!

They throw the balls at him then he stop five but duck the sixth one.

Gasper: almost.

Ben: your getting better.

As xenovia, irina, the 3 fallen angel, koneko, kuroka, kiba, and yami are watching the training.

Xenovia: is it just me or is gasper change a little.

Raynare: well it's perhaps with ben,zacky, and zech.

Yami: they train him at the door that zack said about from the training of the raiting game.

Mittel: oh I remember that we were there for ten days which means we were there for one year and three months.

Kiba:(turn to xenovia) hey weren't you helping out this training?

Xenovia: yeah but every time I train him the poor kid would brake down crying (shivering) and zack or zech will kill me, keep saying on training making him feel guilty.

Kuroka: zacky trated gasper as a brother since they have in common.

Koneko: And I've only see issa this happy about training before.

Xenovia: when was that?

Koneko: we were at a training camp, that's where he came up with his perverted jock of a finishing move.

Xenovia: you mean he was exited when she came up with the dress break?

Koneko nodded and xenovia look back at the boys.

Zack: also ben.

Ben: yeah Z.

Zack: I got some news from my mom and even about khoas bridge too.

Ben: coming from you it's not good.

Zack; yeah, she told me about this dragon god name ophis.

Ben: a dragon god?

Zech: also another name great red.

Ben: okay what's the catch on them dudes?

Zack: we don't have to worry about great red he just fly around the dimensions but ophis that's a different story, she wants to destroy this dimension because she is bord.

Ben: now that is stupid, but in the other hand some people wanted to destroy some things or two.

zech: Some time in the distant past, Ophis was born in the Dimensional Gap and lived there as its home. Eventually, long ago, Ophis left the Gap, but when she attempted to return, she found that the Great Red had taken up residence there. Before assuming her current form, she used a different guise in the form of an elderly man. Ophis became the leader of the Khaos Brigade.

Zack: And Great Red's past except for the fact that he has occupied the Dimensional Gap for quite some time, apparently taking residence after Ophis left. he was challenged by Tannin a former Dragon King to a fight but he ignored him. For the khoas bridge also known as the Army of Disaster, was a terrorist organization. They be consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes, and a few unfallen Angels. The Khaos Brigade was created by Ophis, with the sole purpose of removing the Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap.

Ben: so all that is just to get back home? That is super stupid.

Zack and Zech: Totally

Ben: anyway who's the members of the khoas bridge anyway.

Zack: well, kuroka was a member but she is now with me, then there are just three members now, theres bikou a reincarnation of the monkey king, and arthur pendragon the reincarnation of thee king arther, also neb is a replacement for kuroka but I got a bad feeling about him joining since my mom told me he's been doing some trip around the world killing some strongest to collect to his plan and went to Cocytus and killed sameal, he even created some monstrous that I killed last night when I met rita and her friends, they was eating the humans as lunch.

Ben: I guess we need to stop neb and our enemies.

Zech: we will, you made plan for the meetings?

Ben: is it obvious? Make peace and unite the three factions.

Zack: we meant the ambush? Valiant, vilgax, aggregor, albedo, neb, rita, akemi, howitora and some monster minons are gonna arrive even along the katerea the descendant of levathein.

Ben: Oh, don't worry I got a plan as I'll handle neb while rias and the gang handle vilgax, you handle katerea and maybe perhaps valian but issa handle her, zech handle some of the army, albedo and aggregor.

Zech: ok.

Zack: good plan, but we should tell this to rias and they others as well.

Ben: mind link?

Zack: that will do as a reminder and to play along for the meeting.

Ben: yeah, time to show neb and they other their not the only one with surprises.

 **Meanwhile with azazel and valian**

Valian: I suspect that you want me to attend that boring meeting with you tomorrow?

Azazel: that's right and zack is coming with his mother

Valian: tch whatever, so old man, when the odds of them going to war again?

Azazel: I think never, after all zack's mother is the god of everything including ben's grandfather, they can end a war with a blink. You feeling alright? You've been acting different lately.

Valian: none of your beeswax business and I like to see them try on me.

Azazel: (chuckle) it seem you something in your mind but you think about lewamus prime?

Vailan: one an only, all I wanted is for him to be my own even I hurt him or anyone who get to my goal(smirk with a hidden evil way)

Azazel: _so zack is right I must let him bring her back to normal, but I have to play my cards right and play along._

Meanwhile

at ben's room

ben sitting on his bed thinking

ben: oh ake, a girl who always smiling on the outside but she has pain and suffering in the inside, she got it easiness, but she's not kevin.

Draco: is trouble of people's past these days, you sure if ophis be controlled by neb, can you ,zack and zech can defeat her? There's no doubt she is complete strong.

Ben: we have the at most confidence that we can beat anyone, because we never give up.

Draco: true, I seen your memoires fill with dangerous enemies that you and your allies can defeat, neb have corrupt but weak to pure as your a pure anodite and perhaps with you and zack's abilities to destroyed his corrupt control.

Ben: only one way to find out.

Then the door open to reveal rias, akeno, sona, and tsubaki in there night gowns.

Ben: oh girls what are you doing here?

Rias: our meeting went late so they is going to sleepover with us tonight.

Bens thoughts: (smile) oh thank goodness that she didn't hold a garage agents me, they really are best friends.

Rias: also akeno said she really want to take a moment to apologies to you.

Ben: what for?

Akeno: obviously I am very sorry for surprising you today and I hope you find your very heart to forgive me(bow to him)

Ben: You don't need to apologize, you just wanted to show your feelings to me since who you really are and I accepted it.

Rias: I heard.

Ben: what?

Rias: that's right I heard what akeno told you and what your reply is to her.

Ben: then you all understand that I will always love you all and I never play favorites.

Rias: I'm so proud you, that's my benny.

Ben: Yep, that's me.

Akeno: (hugs ben's arm) on my goodness rias, now you know that he is going to be my benny.

Ben: ake you heard what I said, I love you all.

Akeno:(eye smile) I know but your innocent face just turns me on~.

Rias:(hugged ben's other arm) you know what akeno? We maybe best friends but that doesn't mean you should've act a little bit of restrain.

Sona: (grab bens head and hugs it) I'm not going down with out a fight.

Tsubaki:(hugged his chest): I am your queen sona, but benny here is mine.

Rias: (smile) oh it's on sona.

Akeno: I'm going to win tsubaki.

They all start hugging bens head when blaze and issa walked in.

Blaze: AHA!

Issa: no far rias!

Ben: _I don't know if I'm enjoying this or Die by suffocate by breasts._

Draco: good luck partner, your gonna need it.

Ben: shut up draco!

 **Timeskip**

The next day ben is waking up to see the girls are laying on ben and sleeping on his bed and they are all naked, zack is waking up as see kuroka, irina, fuyu, the 3 fallen angels, shadow bunny in her human form and serafall sleeping on his bed and they all naked as well.

Zack: well is time (then he scenes ophis' energy and in thought) _something tell me ophis better watch out, cause neb is a snake to get what his goal._

 **Timeskip**

It was dusk and a shield covered the school, Then neb and vilgax along with valian who's floating with her dragon wings.

Valian: the night, finally the night.

Vilgax: (turn to neb) you sure that this ambush is going to work nosynnet?

Neb: it depends how it my allied but is what someway to help each goal, right ophis the infinite dragon goddess?

Then appeared out of nowhere is a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and grey eyes . Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. And her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion.

Ophis: yes neb, but there's nothing in this boring world that interest me.

valian: that right, there's nothin left in this boring world to interest me but only zack.

Neb: true, so ophis, do you accept my deal and serve to me?

Ophis: not yet, I want to see what this zack, issa and ben are made of.

Neb: very well, don't forget zack's son too.

Ophis: yes, I know, oh and if I get intropted, I will make your existences wipe out from any dimensions.

Neb:(laugh) I expected well, but just making sure of my offer since I'll give you hint, I don't do well with being who think to go against my goal that is beyond nothing or infinite.

Vilgax: but it blow up on your face facing tennyson.

Neb: I'm aware of that, I senses he's getting stronger(grin wider) he's the most better then all bens there is.

 **Meanwhile**

Ben: alright everyone, you got my messages about the plan?

Rias: yes we got them, I hope that you can beat neb this time.

Ben: meh every villain always run in defeat.

Zack: even knock some senses to valian will help.

Zech:(duplicate another zech) you stay with mittelt, koneko and gasper.

Zech 2: got it.

Mittelt: (hugs zack) just be careful zacky.

Zack: I will.

The group is now in a room wth the sirzech, serafall, michel and azazel sitting on there chairs and vailant is standing behind azazel, the group is standing behind sirzech and serafall and irina is standing behind micheal as along akaru and hillbrid arrive too.

Sirzech: everyone's here, this is my sister rias and her retainers, they are the ones who fought kokabeil during his surprise attack a few days back.

Micheal: that is rather impressive feet, I thank each one of you for your all of your hard work

Hillbird: indeed, even ben and zack faced off there enemies.

Azazel: once again I apologies, it seems one of my boys cause a little trouble.

Akaru: next time watch carefully of your men.

then suddenly zack and zech's trix started to blink.

Zack: again?

Zech: seem this way, but who?

Trix's: **new D.N.A detected, commencing scan**.

Zacks trix scan sirzech, serafall and valian and zech's scan rias, sirzech, serfall, sona, tsubaki, azazel, koneko, kuroka, yami, akeno, and fuyu.

Trix's: **scan complete, new forms are ready for use.** (zack's ultramatrix electric a little then it stop same happen to zech)

Zack: alright, um sorry about that.

Michel: that's alright, your mother told me about your watch.

Sirzech: now that everyone is perceptible let's begin the summat comments.

Zech look up a little scenes an army of fallen and devil but he smile a little that he and his dad did some work for their own army to assist as well.

Sirzech: in curious what is about of neb, report spread of him and his allies went around the underworld.

Fuyu: including some at kyoto too that he's been creating some of the monsters

Zack: I discover those monster last night, a wraith, gorgon, kraken, Goliath, and also a Behemoth.

Ben: Neb is my evil counterpart of all evil ben, a corrupt anodite with the most dangerous magic and his abilities he going to this world's places and location to make powers and an army he building already and his allies as well but vilgax is the worst along the way.

Michel: please elaborate.

Ben: very well, he is a villain of all villains that I fought, he has the powers of all other heroes who faced him. My grandpa max who work for the plumbers, a galatic police in the galaxy, he conqure other planets and very hard to beat but it was worth saving the world, since now in this world he's defeat but I can tell he's getting stronger that perhaps almost at neb's level.

Sirzech: you have a dangerous arch enemy

Ben: tell me about it and he always get his ass kick.

Zech: I also wanted to say ben, you don't have the only evil counterpart...but my dad does cause he and neb was partner and brothers.

He then show a hologram screen of zack's evil counterpart, he looks like zack but way different, two scar on his right cheek and his left eye as a black scar with red lines, has red eyes, white hair which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead with some crimson red streak as a bit with strands of hair on the side of his head and have black shadow circle around his eyes, he is wearing a darker red shirt, a black coat hoodie jacket with purple lightning on the bottom and light gray streaks on the arms and has black gloves, his bottom coat hoodie jacket look torn, his shoes have some spike as it color red, purple, silver and gray and his face show a stern face.

Zech: everyone has an evil side to there hearts but this one is all evil, his name is konton kurokami orion a new full blooded modified endagyspe and where he came from is where neb use to be partner and brothers.

Azazel: are you telling us that there are two more of you zack? Ben?

Ben: we don't know, but one of our dimensional doubles might have.

Zech: that why neb created me of thinking one day konton betray him or disobey his order and leadership. I am an entity made from zack's blood and celestailsapien with light, konton's blood and endaysgpe with darkness. But unlike konton, my heart and new born soul is purist light because it run from a good family who never give up (turn to zack and akaru)

Akaru: aw thank you sweetie.

Zech then show what konton has done seeing a video he float around shooting a lot of beam finger destroying buildings and all the people around the world, turn into heatblast burning the plumber base along with neb. He even imprison azmuth and ben's friends and family , then he lift his hand make a biggest black and red sphere which he throw it to other planets and exploded to nothing , he even eating and impale zs'skayr. They all see konton fighting and duplicate himself to destroyed celestailsapien and imprison them a lot then konton laugh eviliy in his ghost form while with neb. Then konton sot down watching neb grab max and cut his right arm off while drinking root beer and zech then sucking the souls of other aliens and species while pointing his gun blaster at Kevin and turn into different aliens for target practice on other hero's death.

Serafall: (cover her mouth and crying) oh god.

Akaru: my baby. (Crying as well)

Rias: benny, hurting his own family and friend?

Akeno: it can't be.

Sona: (hugs ben) I don't want to look anymore.

Fuyu: big brother. (Look down try not to cry)

Shadow bunny: (hugs zacks arm tighter)

Zack: holy fuck.

Sirzech: I can't believe my eyes.

Valian: _so this is neb's brother, who's zack's counterpart, not my type._

Azazel: holy shit.

Irina: oh zacky. (Try not to look)

Micheal: my word.

Xenovia: oh my god.

Ben: holy literal fuck.

Raynare: zacky, why?

Kalawarner: no, not my darling.

Blaze: benny, no.(eyes in horror)

Issa: oh great, now I'm going to die by his hands.

Kiba: it can't be.

Hillbrid: oh dear.

Asia:(hugs zacks chest) hold me zacky.

Yami: I dont beleive...

 **Meanwhile with mittelt, koneko and gasper**

Mittelt who's using her new abilities as pyshic to look and flinch in horror and in tears.

Gasper: what's wrong mittelt?

Zech: she looked at the horror of what neb and konton did.

Koneko: konton?

Zech: take a look.

He show what he already show in the summat and gasper is shaking like a leaf and crying and koneko was crying to see ben dead.

Zech: this ben is long dead and reborn which neb give up as a hero to a villain of villains along with his brother konton orion a.k.a Levatron prime.

Mittelt: oh zacky, please don't be like him.

Gasper: please no, not by brothers.

Koneko: benny, please stay alive.

Zech: this ben is long dead and reborn which neb give up as a hero to a villain of villains along with his brother konton orion a.k.a Levatron prime.

Koneko: if not, I'm going to pound that neb.

Zech: with the power you have I don't know but you soon be like rias and they other of being demigoddess and ben's mate(turn to mittelt) also mom, I'll make sure I will never be like my uncle, ever.

Mittelt: (hugs him) I'll count on that.

 **back with the meeting**

Ben: so I guess you sent valian to pick up and deal with kokobial?

Azazel: yep and he is frozen stiff to the lowest level of hell so he won't bother you guys again.

Michel: what I find most troubling about the attack itself it his motivation, it seems he was rather dissatisfied with the status quo.

Azazel: yeah ending the war half way though really stuck on his graw, what he wanted it perpetual fighting but at this late stage of the game I have no interest in a war.

Serafall: the seeds of discontent.

Azazel: hmm that'll behavior is exclusive to my faction.

Sirzech: again I asked that we stay focus on the matter at hand after all that is why we convened here.

Azazel spare the respodiy wont you? let's just make peace and be done with it(smile) that's the purpose of this grand summit isn't it?

Zack: I agree with the oldman here.

Then zack, zech, ben, rias, akeno, the 3 fallen angels, irina, xenovia, kuroka, fuyu, blaze, sona, tsubaki, asia, xenovia senses something outside, there some group of womans in black robe while their hoodies up covering their faces, their hoodie have eye like then what hiding from the shadows are an army of monsters of gorgons, Goliath, kraken, wraith and behemoth.

 **with zech 2,mittelt, koneko and gasper**

Zech: okay you three you ready (they nodded) cause it time to hero up!

Then a yellow flashes engulf zech, he's now covered in blackish gray armor with white gems on his body while light mint blue spiral around it a bit.

Zech: the back dragon god emperor the Void matter Dragon.

Gasper:(stars flashes from his eyes) SO COOL !

Koneko: just like issa but different.

Mittelt: incredible.

Then the door exploded reveal the female magicians.

Zech: guess is that how you say hello? (crossing his arms) There's a nob on the door for a reason.

Magician 1: silence! Surender yourself and hand over the half vampire.

Zech then point his finger at her.

Zech:Bang!

He shot a fingerbeam of white and black that impale her shoulder as she scream in pain.

Zech: I don't take order to someone who dare use my little brother that way!

He shot more at her stomach ,her other arm and legs then she got down grunting in pain that she's bleeding, this shocked and horror they other magician of seeing zech took one out without breaking a sweat.

Zech:(turn to koneko and gasper)me and my mom will deal with them, koneko make sure gasp is safe and gasp, outside they other magician are coming out cause the wizard are here try to use your sacred gear. So outside time freeze those magicians so the army can finished them.

Gasper: ok but what army?

Zech: (smile) an army of undead alien apes!

Mittelt: wha?

Zech snapped his fingers.

 **Outside**

Then a rumble is felt then an army of undead prime alien apes out of the wazoo! which they see spidermonkeys who's fur is darkish gray and silver, some exposes bones, muscles tissues, sharper fangs, glowing red eyes. The ultimate spidermonkeys which show some expose ribcages and exoskeleton spider limbs , some of their hands show ripped off skins ,  
a black monsterous gorilla like of gray skeleton expose , white parts tissues , skin are swamp color and some hair left, black eyes show blood shot, a tail and another alien that a gray fur monkey with orange pads on his shoulders, forearms and legs and hips, he has spikes on his back and tail, and last an ape sasquatch who have silver pads on his shoulder, forearms and legs and hips he have spikes on them has the nematrix on his neck. and some of them are riding a huge stone rhino bugs, huge lizards, large moths and a lot of grimlocks.

Zech: say hello to spidermonkey, ultimate spidermoneky, knock yeknom, ultimate knock yeknom, gravecarcass and they're riding crabdozer, hynpotick, buglizard and grimlock.

Gasper: (screaming like a girl) I WANT TO RIDE ON THE GRIMLOCKS! But first.

He then made the armys freeze and the magic door disappeared

Zack: it's starting.

Michel: what is?

Ben: a different war of neb, his army agents the angles, fallen angles, devils and us.

mittelt: this is so amazing

zech: like my dad said, "Apes, together, strong!"

Magician 5: impossible! how!

Zech: koneko, gasper, go!

Then koneko carrying gasper jump over the magicians and start running, they were going to follow them but zech is in there way.

Zech: going somewhere?

?: I'll handle him.

Walking past behind him is a large creature with a blue amphibian hear and hair, and NRG neck, a turtle chest, water hazerds legs and armodrillo arms, zech turn to see him.

Zech: aggregor! (narrow his eyes behind his helmet)

Aggregor: ah zech, neb told me about you, now die!

Zech then dodging his lazer beam then they throw fist to each other and he avoid his jack hammer , then punch him which sent him flying.

Zech: mom ! Take care of the magicians

Mittelt then zech see aggregor gets up as they both charge each other.

 **With koneko and gasper**

koneko and gasper are inside gaspers room.

Koneko: we should be able to stall here at least a little while, (pets gaspers head) don't worry, I'm sure that zack, benny, rias and the others will come to save you.

Gasper: yeah I'm sure they will.

she nodded then suddenly she got hit by the magician's energy attack which she shielded gasper until she fall down.

gasper: koneko !

female Magician 6: I've been waiting for you

gasper looked at the magician , who appeared upside down from her magic circle smling at the devil-vampire, then they capture gasper and koneko in a magic orange circle but koneko is hang upside.

Female magician 3: that magic square will render all physical powers one posses is useless, there's no use struggling.

Gasper: please you have to stop! what are you even try to do?!

Koneko: gaspy, I'm sorry.

but before the female magician can use gasper, a holy-demon spear impale the female magican in shocked as she cough out blood, then dropped dead in the ground. Everyone turn to see spidermonkey, ultimate spidermonkey, gravecarcass, knock yeknom who's holding holy-demon spears and holy-demon guns. The one who threw that spear is an undead a gray light fur gorilla with sharp teeth and fangs, expose spines, some fur missing, a tail and wearing red armor and yellow lines that seems cracked, knees and knuckles, has cannons on his back but a little broken and little volcanoes is on his shoulders, and has the megatrix is on his neck.

?: FEEL THE WRATH OF **APENITE!**

Spidermokey handle a holy-demon spear to apenite and he throw it at a magician killing her then the others throw the spears and they killed him too and gasper and koneko's magic circle disappeared making the fall to the floor.

Undead spidermonkey see the wounds at koneko's back and healed it.

Koneko: thank you.

Undead Apenite: you two okay?

Gasper: yeah, thanks zech.

Undead Apenite: no problem now let's go for a ride.

He then snap his fingers and a grimlock in his t-rex form came in and lay his head on the floor, gasper is trying to contain his excitement.

Undead Apenite: it's your ride go ahead, go ahead count timevoid.

Gasper: YES! (jump on grimlocks head) let's kick some butt!

The grimlock t-rex stands up and starts charging at the army along with the other undead apes as gasper activate his time freeze

 **back with the meeting**

zack and zech smile which they give a low five.

Azazel: you two have made an army of your own?

Zack: three words, apes, together, strong.

Azazel: uh-huh, are you sure that it's enough? To help the other guards.

Zack: with the undead ability I put on the apes they will fight off the army.

Sirzech: even in times like this you always have a plan.

Azazel: well it does do any world's favor , I assume we're all agreement to that?

Micheal: god and the devil kings lived somewhere we don't know as akaru and hillbrid said, but our war generals are gone.

Hillbrid: they survive with god and the devil king with them.

Azazel: we have a compilation, once again is not even our three powers, but these forces are equality not more destruction for the red and white dragon empress. So I like to hear there thoughts.

Ben: you forgot the green...

Zack: the Blue...

Zech: and the black dragon god emperor as well.

Vailant: what I want is to fight someone who as strong as me.

Azazel: yeah but you can still find powerful opponents then about having a war.

Vailant: and I want zack to be with me.

Azazel: and you red, green, blue, and black emperors? Thoughts?

Ben: I vote for peace.

Zack: as will I.

Zech: me too.

Issa: I just want a world that we can live in peace, so I can love my benny here.

Azazel: I see, then it's a four agents one and I know that your bisexual with iras and ben-

Akaru: lets change that subject for now.

Azazel: okay.

Zack: hey, micheal.

Micheal: yes lewamus?

Zack: I got a question for you...

his pupil almost turn red and so his eyes almost turn black.

Zack: you wasn't there for Asia why?

Issa: my question is the same with zack too.

Zack: I want to know why did you guys kicked her our of the church, she loves god more then anyone before I came along.

Michel: after that god was "destroyed" only the system remained, thee only thing we have to keep the faith was our power to minister divine protection, mercy and miracles, even with me at the center of the church is barely functioning right now, consequently there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect the system.

Zack: so you have to, even I assume my mom fixed that problem.

Micheal: precisely.

Issa: I mean asia healed devils and fallens on top of humans.

Micheal: Indeed, the faith and believers is the reason those of us in heaven exist, a threat to the system is a threat to our survival there for anything that can negatively affected had to be remove.

Xenovia: of course, that how I suffer Asia's fate too.

Irina: so do I.

Xenovia: along with other who found out the false truth.

Micheal: exactly, it was unfair , you are hardly heritage, we should've discover another way. I ask for your forgiveness.

Zack's eyes turn back to normal and take a deep sigh.

Zack: I wont hold a grudge against you micheal, ever since everyone think god is dead which he's not, you and they other angels have some problem and situation of fixing it. At least it show a sign there is a hope like I wanted and so do asia and everyone,(smile) which means god out there will be proud of how you doing the best way you can for heaven cause we never stop believing god.

Michel: I'm sure he will.

Azazel: oh right, I heard of her, wasn't my underling responsible for killing you?

As issa about to yell but zack raised his hand to stop her.

Ben: If you notice kokobial change a plan to reynelle and she force raynare, mitelt and kalawarner to do her dirty work of killing issa.

Zack: And using asia as a tool and her death so she can be like you, why didn't you bother to check and see it? (azazel then felt a killing intense aura and zack's eyes turn pick black while cracks a bit and red pupils glowing even ben's eyes show dragonic and glowing green)

Azazel: naturally and I take full responsibly, so to atone I satisfied you four in a way only I can.

Zack: how?

then suddenly everything is freeze in time except ben, zack, rias, grayfia, zech, akeno, sona, tsubaki, kiba, xenovia, irina, valian, azazel, sirzech, the 3 fallen angels, fuyu, kuroka, blaze, shadw bunny who zack unfreeze her along with koneko who he sensing coming.

Issa: what the hell?

Ben: looks like count timevoid. Stop time for us.

Zack: which means he froze the enemies, look outside of the window.

They all look to see gasper who's riding grimlock with the undead apes shattering the army while they are standing frozen in time, they can hear all the hooting and roaring of the undead apes then they see aggregor sent flying but stop and seeing zech in his black dragon god emperor armor fighting him.

Rias was proud on what gasper is doing, the devils was surprise to see what the undead apes (the zack and zech clones) are winning, the angles were prying that they will succeeded and fallen angles were curios about the undead apes

Zack: Like I said, apes, together, strong.

Ben: is that aggregor? fighting zech?

Zack: yes, seem he got his power back which is a copy thanks to neb.

Azazel: well unfortunately the time affect don't affect people with superior powers.

Ben: same with holy sword, including special hybrids.

Koneko: benny (come by along with undead apenite and undead ultimate spidermonkey)

Ben: koenko, why is two undead apes doing here?

koneko: they making sure I'm safe

Ben: I see(look at Undead ultimate spidermonkey) so that what ultimate spidermonkey looks like (turn to undead apenite) which predator is this?

Zech: Articguana.

Ben: huh, (felt an energy wave) uh guys, we have company.

Then suddenly the time freeze is unfrozen and what came down is neb and vilgax along there group of corrupted monsters with them.

Ben: oh great.

Zack: squid head and there pets.

Neb: alright my pets, feast!

The monsters begin to devour the magicians which they scream amd suddenly they mutated as the magic energy flow within them amd wear some robe as well and now they roar.

Ben: oh sumo balls, well I guess we are beginning the plain rias you know what to do.

Rias: right benny.

Zack:(turn to valian) also valian you can dropped they act, I know you made a deal with neb about this.

Valiant: guilty, and I stand on what I said on being with you, join us and we can take down anything and anyone in this universe as husband and wife.

Valiant: guilty, (show the symbol of her forehead) and I stand on what I said on being with you, join us and we can take down anything and anyone in this universe as husband and wife

Zack: sorry but no, since you disappoint me of warning you, I'm not interested of a woman who being a puppet by evil and doing something stupid for what? Just to think war is better Then peace? Your just being like your grand father.

Valian then glared and gritting her teeth a little while balled her hand into a fist.

Valian: if you won't join willingly, I'll force you!

She change into her armor and tackled him to outside, Which he make her get off then duplicate his other self to be with they other.

Zack: stop this right now valian, you think doing this will make me impress and love you like that ?

Vailant: no! He promise me that we can be together willingly or forced and I won't use my dragon on you!

Vailant: no! He promise me that we can be together willingly or forced and I won't use my dragon on you!

She charge at him then he change into his ghost form then phase throw him which she turn around.

Zack: don't make me do this, this isn't you.

Valian:(smirk behind the helmet) your right this isn't me, this is the new me just for you zack! And I'm going to make you see things my way!

Zack: and how you defeat me without the Dragon then?

Valian: with this!

She then gather energy and blast it at him, Which he raised his hand to deflect it then she charge in throwing punches at him but dodging them which he caught her fist then lunch her stomach make her spit then uppercut her and punch her 2 times at her cheeks then roundhouse kick her sent her crashed down.

Zack: that's enough valian, your being use and this is going to stop, one way or another.

Then he change into a manlike alien with a red mask, a white chest plate, shoulder with spikes, with a red cross, has six red stripes, wearing red armor and has white wings, a halo, and have silver light skin and the mask almost like night fall, he has the ultimatrix on his right shoulder.

?: **ANGELO!** Now let my free you!

They both charging almost make earthquake a bit throwing fist to each other, valian sent dozen of dark and white blast at him which he dodge them all. but got hit but he use his wings as shield then he sent a holy beam blast. which she dodge it but got her shoulder which she ignore the pain then sent more. even zoom in speed sent punches and kicks at him, which sent him flying but got up using his sword beam to deflect all of her attack then she teleport which angelo to causing impact when they throw fist to each other, she roundhouse kick him but he got the time to block it make him stumble. She sent a light and dark wage energy but angelo make a sphere blast to destroyed her attack which make her scream in frustration.

Valian: that's it! Enough holding back!

Angelo: okay, show me what your the white dragon empress' power can really do.

She then change into her armor and charge at him then her body glows white and dark.

 **DIVIDE!**

 **Cancel.**

The bright lights then vanish and nothing happened.

Angelo: Huh?

Valiant: what the hell?!

?: that will not be far if your only power is dividing the opponent's power in order to win.

Angelo look to his right arm and see a blue dragon gauntlet with a red gem on the back hand even with silver spiral on it, then he have dragonic metal wings appeared from his back and it color is blue ,silver and red gem spike.

Angelo: I was expecting you come out

?: good to meet you partner, the name is Seiryun the blue dragon god emperor.

Angelo: nice to meet you, and that cancel thing was your doing?

Seiryun: indeed

Zack: of course, like draco your made from my celestailsapien side, ghost side, valian's dragon and even her devil. So, what can you do?

Seiryun: like a celestailsapien I can do anything and can cancel the powers of anyone, but a little similar then albino and anything no backdrops.

Angel: nice(turn to valian) you may use the power of the vanishing dragon, but now you feel the wrath of the Azure Dragon God!

She got mat and glowed white and black again.

 **DIVIDE!**

 **BACKFIRE!**

Then she got to her knees and was shocked then Angelo came in quick speed in front of him.

Angelo: I know what is like to lose someone, I lost a little sister and a father of vilgax and his allies who torture and experimented so long from many month until save my bro but now...

He punch her in the gut and at the fast she charge increase her black and white energy to a beam blast

 **DIVIDE!**

 **BACKFIRE!**

Her own attack her then angel grab her by the head and charged up then coming down to the ground.

Angelo: my life was hell ever since I got adopted! But those step parents was worst and so my ex-girlfriend alice...

then throw her down then begin hitting her rapidly which she screaming in agony by pain by his fist which are glowing.

 **BACKFIRE!**

angelo reverse her endurance making her feel a lot of pain.

Angelo: She played my heart as a tool! And now she not worthy of being called my love!

he did one big punch in her guts make the ground shattered into an enormous crack, his punches breaking thorugh her armor leaving a lot of scratches, bruises, and reveal her face which bleeding a bit then he grab her by the hair and lift her up face to face angelo.

Angelo: I lost my sister by those thugs and I blamed myself and so I rampage hurting the innocent and been alone...

he headbutt her then his gauntlet glows.

 **FUSION! BLADE!**

Angelo summon entropy which connected to his gauntlet then it glows a big beam sword of white and blue.

Angelo: Ben save me and give me hope of having a family and friends again, Right now you care of sold your soul to neb for power and making a war! The one who allied and my counterpart took many lives without regrets and now your selfish desire to change will make me love it?! WRONG?! Cause I like the old you and I'm gonna cut the string form your freedom right now!

he dash up to her and slash past her then the M on her forehead disappeared and the black aura dissipates and start to fall but angelo caught her while she is unconscious, then he change back to zack.

Albidon: I thank you blue dragon emperor, for freeing me and freeing my partner, we are forever in your dept.

he dash up to her and slash past her then the symbol on her forehead disappeared , her armor dissapered and the black aura dissipates and start to fall but angelo caught her while she is unconscious, then he change back to zack.

Albidon:(break the chain) I thank you blue dragon emperor, for freeing me and freeing my partner, we are forever in your dept.

Zack: don't thank just me, thank me, Seiryun and I since we never give up as hero always serve and protect.

Then zack healed valian then she is fully good as new, then she begin open her eyes to see zack holding her.

Zack: hello sleepy head.

Valian: (hugs zack) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry zack.

Zack: is okay, okay.

Valian: please, don't leave me, help me please...I-I didn't mean what I say to you or anyone, neb give me the power which I thought it can be closer to you but(look down a little while frowning) it make me a fool to believe what he says and...

Zack: you don't need to apologize, or be alone...like I said, we both are alike and I got hope cause ben save(smile) and now is my turn who got you hope. So you are welcome to the family and I swear to my soul to help you and your parents who died form your grand-father's unforgivable thing down for good, so you won't suffer alone and haunted by him anymore.

She then started to cry and wanting to kiss him, then she did which he accept it then put her down while kiss him then break the kiss.

Valian: thank you, thank you so munch.

Zack: anytime but right now(looking at all the monsterous wizard) we got some monsters to deal with but first.

Zack use his gauntlet to on valian's shoulder.

 **REDO!**

He boosted her up as her aura show a flare of white and blue.

Zack: there, now your boosted up, take care of thee army, I gotta go help my brother.

Valian:(smile)okay, good luck

zack flew out then valian in her armor and begin fighting the monsters wizards.

 **with zech vs aggregor and the wizards**

zech and aggregor are taking each others punches and kicks , the magicians start shooting there lasers at zech. but he made a dark portal and make it fire back at them then aggregror went down to the ground make earthquake that rock spikes launching at zech but he quickly dodging it. But he got hit then aggregor then use his lighting and laser together at him but he quickly deflect them and aggregor quickly use his water jet from his hand at him, he got hit while blast lightning at him get him shocked. However, then he boost in speed deliver many kicks at him make aggregor sent to the ground, the Osmosian chimera get up a bit brusies but he smile while laughing.

Aggregor: impressive, your just like how zack is, now I'll show you my new power.

He then start to charge up then his body start to slim down then his turtle shell start to spike up, his arms grew sharp ends and his head start to grow longer "hair" while a purple and red aura rises from his body.

aggregor: behold , meet my perfect form, perfect aggregor !

zech: then let's see what you go-

he zoom in lighting speed and punch him sent him flying but stop but perfect aggregor keep punching him rapidly with his radiation mixed lightning energy of darkness at him then use both hand sent him down at the ground.

zech's thought: damn that neb, always give his allies a boost

then zech begin blasting him but the corrupt Osmison absorb the energy then blast a big one at him which zech shielded himself then perfect aggregor come close and knee him at the gut then he sent crashed to the rock.

perfect aggregor: This place will be your grave

he charge from his hands of a big dark lightning, dark wind ,dark water, and radiation

perfect aggregor : GOOD BYE SON OF ZACK !

He make a huge blast which zech see it then he scream of the blast sent him to the rubble then perfect aggregor and the wizards begin walking at the fallen black dragon emperor.

Perfect aggregor: I'll absorb your power, the power of two beings of celestalisapien and the endyagpse will be mine.

Under the rubble, in zech's mind he see floating and seeing everything white a bit and black fogging around.

?: seems we finally meet you zech.

?: but you gonna need to get up right now.

?: your still fighting.

Zech turn to see a little girl with pale skin, long sun kiss hair and blue eyes, shes wearing a pink dress with a red bow and has wing headband, next to her is a man with black hair with black eyes light peach skin, wearing black rob with a white cloth and a large dragon with black scales and blue lines on his wings and arms that sometime shadow aura waving around him.

Zech: you two are part of me, my personality (turn to the dragon) and my sacred gear as well but also a part of me.

Dragon: of coarse I am.

?: well, you need to get up and take down that imperfect creep.

?: let us introduce ourself, I'm mavis vermillion

?: zeref dragneel

?: darkness , the white void dragon

zech: I see, I didn't expect even as a half celestailspien could have personality along being half endagyspe

Mavis: it show how neb modified and remade of the fusion, so right now our power together

zeref: with the help of the power of light and darkness

darkness: and me , we'll show that freak the power we have

zech:(smile) of course, let's hero up !

back in reality

perfect aggregor: now , to take would is rightfully mi-

then a huge earthquake shaking then the rubble shot out showing zech who's percetly healed then a white and blue aura with light blue electric dancing around him.

zech: non is rightfully your freak

perfect aggregor:(chuckle while crossing his arm) you can get up all you want, but in they end your no match my true power.

Zech: really because you don't get it do you? as my skills from my training, I'am a man-beast of the two being so then (his right hand glows white) as the light is the speed of sound, space and time to brighten flashes anything it pierce by infinite and beyond.(his right hand glows dark) the darkness is a gravity of a nothing void as it swallow everything to. It's the true power of the Black dragon god emperor!

Then suddenly a blackish smoke and silver spread form his body to the whole area, and the magicians is all sucked in which they scream.

Magician 3: I can't move!

Magician 12: somebody help us!

Then when they got sucked in to nothingness, after 5 minutes the blackish mist dropped the magician but to perfect aggregor's shocked and horror the wizards are completely dead by seeing their dry, skinny, injured and ripped up clothes.

Perfect aggregor: Impossible, how did you hid this power.

zech: because you should've underestimate the hero of light and darkness

he then zoom in the n*** speed, appeared in front of the monster wizard then they feared of his power which they scattered but zech held his fingers

 **MUTIPLIDE!**

He shot a barrier of finger beam of black and white which follow the monster wizards piercing them while exploded to pieces and they all screaming in agony, no matter where they fly the laser follow them and killed them.

Perfect aggregor: you will pay for that.

then zech held his hand then charge a pitch black fire sphere

Zech: Blaze Black Flare, Fire!

Then zech shot a black fire beam at him which he's not moving.

Perfect aggregor: (smirk) think this will harmed me, I can absorb it.

But when it hit him he was sent flying to a tree leaving a burn mark.

Perfect aggregot: WHAT?!

Zech: like I said, you should've underestimate the hero of light and darkness.

 **BURST!**

The black flame continue make perfect aggregor scream in pain which the flames going bigger.

Zech: I can redo the attack over and over

the perfect aggregor burst to speed but then he went past through him which zech shake his head then his hand show out.

Zech: there something I can do of darkness…

 **BURST! ERASE!**

The a black spiral swirl around which perfect aggregor felt a force pull burst.

Perfect aggregor: to...strong!

Zech: I can make your pain last eternally but also my darkness can devour and erase powers to nothing within (grab perfect aggregor's shoulder very tight)

Then punch his stomach hard make him cough out blood sent him crashed down.

Zech: this is for try to steal my great-uncle's powers on purpose.

Then zech launch four light spear screws on perfect aggregor which impale his wrist and ankle make him scream in pain as the magic circle of light and gray behind him lift him up.

Zech: right now the light increase the speed of the pain, with the darkness swallow your endurance and durable, so now is time for me to end and make your worst nightmare come true...nothing to my fiction.

Then he summoned his window blade and raised it up to summon thousands if light spears appeared

 **ETERNAL ABSORB!**

Then it rain down and the spear blades turn into screws at perfect aggregor which it digging to his chest, and everywhere which start spinning causing him scream in agony felt like his mind, body and soul being absorb painfully to the burning light to the nothing of darkness. Then he scream in pain echoes the area, the light engulf him a pillar then a blackish smoke begin to swallowed him alive.

Perfect Aggregor: you'll pay for this zech! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY!

then the pain increased and see a black hole fill with moaning and screeching brining fear to the corrupt Osmosian, he's sweating and shaking.

Perfect aggregor: n-no!...n-no!...NOOOOO!

The screw push deeper to him as the black hole finally sucked him in, cover his whole body to black mist then vanished in thin air.

Zech: enjoy your time in eternal darkness.

Then he see valian fighting the army then he flew to her.

Zech: so, did my dad cured you?(she smile at him)

Valian: he sure did

zech: I', glad to hear that, mom.

Valian: guess I'm your mother for zacky

zech: yep

he turn back to normal then change to his pre-teen formed.

Valian: you, are, ADORABLE! (hugs him)

zech: thank you mommy

he turn to see monster wizards are coming which he frown.

zech: watch this mommy

He raises his hand up in the air and charges a gray and white aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of black and white energy waves up into the air to rain down on wizards monster impale their chest and everything, inflicting a large amount of damage.

Valian: you are now my favourite son.

Zech:(hugged her) you are a cool mommy.

 **With ben and they others**

Sirzech: gotta say ben and zack, you two amaze me.

Ben: it what we do.

Zack: yeah.

Then a magic circle appeared in the room.

Zack: looks like she's here huh?

Coming out of the magic circle there is a woman with tan skin, violet eyes, brated light brown hair, wears a revealing clothing and a pink tub top under the clothing.

?: (smile) well, if it isn't the unworthy devil kings, mr sirsech and little miss serafall.

Serafall: explain yourself! What are you doing here?!

Sirzech: katerea leviathan, descended of the first leviathan.

Katerea: Im here to bring some distraction and chaos. (rise her staff)

before she can cast her spell akaru blink and she and the group disappeared and reappeared outside.

Zack: nice abilities mom.

Ben: did you just blink which cause us to teleport?

Ben: remind me never get to your bad side.

Katerea: impressive from a goddess, (turn to ben and zack) the emerald mana and lewamus prime , so nice to meet you, you must heard a lot about me.

Zack: nope, you don't ring a bell.

Ben: first to meeting you old lady.

Katerea: (make her growl a little) I'll let it past, but hey if you two give up nicely I promise to treat you two well and a real woman feels instead of some brats~.

Ben: I'M STILL 19!

Zack: I ALREADY GOT A GIRLFRIEND! AND YOUR A FUCKING OLD WITCH!

Rias: how dare you! (eyes glows red and a deadly red aura)

Akeno: you ungrateful Bitch! (white lightning dancing like crazy around her)

Sona: LYE OFF YOUR WRINKLY HAND OFF OF MY BENNY!(her eyes flashes light purple)

Blaze: I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE IF YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HIM! (flames erupt that her wings came out)

Tsubaki: (pull out her spear) I'll kill you.

Koneko: prepare to die. (cracking her knuckles)

Issa: I'll pulverize you! (her eyes glows green)

Xenovia: (pull out durandal) I'll cut you to pieces.

Serafall: (unleash her aura) don't you dare touch my zackums.

Kuroka: (ignite her hand) I'll burn you to well-done.

Raynare: YOU OLD WINDBAG! (holy fire aura)

Mittelt: GET WAY FROM HIM!(her wings ignite on fire)

Kalawarner: (summon her spear blade gauntlet) your sighing you death.

Fuyu: STAY AWAY FROM MY ZACKY-NII YOU OLD BITCH! (her aura unleashes a shape of a 9 tail fox)

Asia: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ZACKY-SAN! (her eyes flashes red)

Irina: must, kill, bitch. (her sword transformed into the undead holy sword of light)

Ben: woah (eyes wide)

Zack: (jaw dropped) damn, never thought asia can cuss that's awesome

Neb: now, now let's not go all out yet.

They turn to neb and vilgax landed next to them.

Ben: neb, I already know you did this and mind control valian.

Neb:(chuckle) I thought I can give her what she wanted, is a shame she now no use to me but I got what I need and almost done, but I wanted to give it a test drive.

Ben: of what exactly.

Vilgax: oh you'll know soon enough.

Sirzech: what'd you thinking katerea?

Katerea: what I'm thinking is everyone at this disgusting meeting, god and devil are alive but not around here anymore, then it should be a revolution.

Serafall: katerea stop this right now! What are you trying to do?!

Zack: and your reason for this warzone witcherea is really stupider, just because there not around here doesn't mean make a bloodshed we let angel, fallen and devil be bygones be bygones for crying out loud!

Katerea: serafall, you stole my leviathan title away and question me? How dare you!

Serafall: katerea.

Katerea: oh don't worry darling, once I kill you today I'll simply take back the name of the devil king leviathan name for myself and take zack from all of you.

Azazel: of course, I suppose it's to munch to hope to caught up a devil koteta.

Micheal: I think is more then that, her plan is most likely to take over the world along with neb and vilgax.

Ben: why am I not surprise (roll his eyes)

Katerea: oh micheal nailed it, no one wants a world that god and the devil king is not around but somewhere, so since you clearly fail we will take this decade realm and reform it instead (turn to zack) and you zack will be my king and husband.

Zack: for the last time access denied! And your not my type nor I'm interested in you, you look like a dominatrix old witch on steroids who's envy, which ironic for a descendant of Leviathan.

That make ben and they other laugh even azazel laugh the most.

Katera: you little brat! (turn to azazel) you find this amusing azazel?

Azazel: ah decade? Reform? How cliché, come on you the first villains to die always say like that that.

Katera: I'll teach you to mock me. (glows an orange aura)

Azazel: oh you will, Will you? Sounds like fun.(a yellow aura glow)

Zack: allow me to join in the fun. (smile while cracking his knuckles and his aura glow blue)

Sirzech: katera, you hace no intention on backing down?

Katera: not at all sirzech, don't get me wrong you were a good devil king, but you won't have that or any title much lonnger.

Sirzech: doubtful, shall we then?

Neb: show me what you got ben 10.

Ben: oh I will neb 01.

Rias: (turn to vilgax) me and the girls wanted to test our new power on you and your army.

Vilgax: so do I child.

 **With azazel and zack**

Azazel: a dissident of the former devil king leviathan, a despite monster nearing her end, not a bad opponent.

Zack: we'll treat ourselves to some Armageddon.

Karera: surprise you don't scare me.

Zack: oh you will be.(then a blue flash he turn into night fall)

Night fall: **NIGHT FALL!**

Azazel: hey zack, after this is all over, how about I studied that sacred gear of yours?

Night fall: maybe.

Azazel's thoughts: hmm, I wonder if I ask him to join the grigori.

Then all three of them charge at each other, azazel is dogging karera's attacks and night fall is shooting at her a lot which she dodging the shot but it hitting her make her scream then shot her attack at azazel which he dodge it and sheiled himself with a green magic circle. then she summon 5 magic orange circle at the two fallen angel but they smile, azazel protect himself using his magic shield again and night fall blast a holy fire to destroyed her attack make her annoyed.

meanwhile with ben vs neb

neb: it's been a long time coming tennyson.

Ben: oh trust me I've been thinking the same thing. (brought his gear)

 **OMNI-BOOSTER!**

Neb smirked as he brought up his own gear it is a deep purple gauntlet with crimson gem on the backhand.

 **CORRUPT INCREASE!**

Ben: I see you've been busy.

Neb: yes, that dusty old crow thinks that he the only one that can make his own gear? But don't go confident if you ever win, this here just a prototype so I like to test it on you

Ben:(smile) sound good(make a fighting stand) I'll be happy to give it a test run

Neb:(smile) of course you do, let's see if my corrupt dragon god emperor can match your green dragon god emperor, brother.

They glared each other, they charge in quick speed make an enormous burst shock waves, ben blasted energy balls at neb but he dogged them and fired some of his with dark energy balls then ben make an energy wave.

 **OMNI-BOOST! WINGS**!

He charge in speed kicked neb sent him flying then teleported behind him and punching him rapidly until neb unleashed an explosion waves.

 **CORRUPT INCREASE! SPHERE DASH!**

Then he did a dark spin dash at the hero hit him at the stomach make him cough a mixed of saliva and blood as they both throwing punches and kicked each other as they damage a lot. they zoom in speed each other throwing energy blast. They headbutt each other 4 times then they both charge upped a new attack.

 **OMNI-BOOST! BLASTER!**

 **CORRUPT INCREASE! DECLAMATION CANNON!**

ben's hand blasted a green and white beam, neb use both hand to shot a dark and white sphere the attack exploded sent each other flying and crashed down then they get up. They charged at each other and begin demolishing each other.

 **With rias and they other vs vilgax and the monster wizards**

vilgax: I wonder what would happen if I kill you all?

Rias: not unless we erase you, I'll show you what can I do

then her hair glows and her devil wings begin to flashes streaks of red and her aura glows red and white, akeno change to her thunder maiden outfit and purple and orange aura glows, kiba, irina and xenovia pulled out there holly sowrds and irina and xrenovia are glowing, koneko at her neko form showing her cat ears and tail, kuroka's eyes glows and so do fuyu, the 3 fallen angel , and yami got her guns out.

Rias: akeno, you and I handle vilgax, the rest deal with the monsters.

all: right?

Vilgax: show me what you got princess gremory!

Rias then fired her destruction energy spear at him which he deflect it, then he throw his punches at her but she uppercut him to sky, which he shot an eye beam at her which hit her but got up. then she throw many punches at him make him stumble then akeno shot a holy lightning and water energy at him make him scream in pain then growl at her, so he grab her head and throw her to the ground very hard until akeno unleashed an explosion waves then rias punch him at the stomach and deliver energy star blast which raining down at vilgax which he cover in an energy field, he survive the attack until akeno create a holy-dragon aura which wrap around her fist and so do rias but she use the power of destruction.

Rias and akeno: **HOLY DRAGON OF DESTRUCTION!**

there power collide of a huge pure white and red lines flaming dragon at vilgax which he got hit screaming in agony as he still standing and panting.

vilgax: I can see your strength given by tennyason make you more powerful but

snap his finger as 3 large monster wizard, the Behemoth , Goliath and the kraken but the goliath seem huge and blue glowing around his spike and the kraken seem big to and have one glowing blue eyes and some orange tentacles.

Vilgax: now it end here

rita: I couldn't agree more

then they turn to see rita,akemi and howitora walk by in the battle stand make rias and akeno getting ready and vilgax smile .

vilgax: rita, so you three decide to join the battle

rita: yes, I can't let someone who leave me behind feel like not important but

she turn to rias and wink at her which she confuse when rita held her hand then full blast they other wizard monsters to dust make rias and akeno shocked that they're helping them, this make vilgax shocked and angered at the same time.

Rita: I'll show not to look at me down.

Vilgax: TRAITORS! How could you turn against us?! Even your creator! Neb.

Rita: that's his problem, I will not be bossed around someone inferior to me, so my pride will never be broken and the only one I'm obeying is none other then zackums.

Akemi: same here, zacky gives so much punishment then I do~, I want him to punish me in a good way~.

Howitora: I want him to be my husband

Vilgax: you bitches! I'll-

Then they heard rumble, they turn to see Grimlock with gasper riding him charging at vilgax with a roar, he swift his tail to hit vilgax and sent him flying.

Grimlock: flying squid man go bye-bye.

Rias: now that's what ben call a home run. (turn to rita and the two) I don't get it, why you decided to fight with us?

Rita: (cross her arm) let's say zech who talk us over and even zack sent a clone, say our heart have a particle of purist from each of you, akeno and koneko.

Grimlock walk to rita, akemi and howitora then gasper get down and he see him transformed into his robot mode which surprise gasper.

Gasper: THAT IS AWESOME! Oh rias, are you ok and (turn to rita and the two) who are they?

Grimlock: they are red hair girl, thunder ribbon girl and cat girl's shadow, use to be bad guy but now good guy and their sisters to them.

Rias: well I always wanted my own sister.

Akeno: same here.

Koneko: I don't mind since I found a sister who in my age.

Grimlock: great.

As valian and zech came down.

Zech(turn to rita,akemi, howitora) hey mamas.

They see his pre teen form and hugged him.

Rita: you are so cute!

Akemi: I think I'm going to like being a mother.

Howitora: your adorable.

Zech walk to gasper and turn back to normal.

Zech: count timevoid, is time for you to be epic as ever(he cut his hand for the blood) here this will boost and increase it, feel the power of the light and darkness as one(smile)

Gasper: uh ok.

Then gasper then sucks some of his blood then his eyes wide as an aura of light and black around him. Then billion of black and white line tentacles with claws grabbing the monster wizards and the normal's while a bunch of bats flying all around begin sucking their blood.

Magician 1: attack him! Attack!

Magician 3: he is drinking my blood!

Magician 6: not only our blood he is absorbing our powers with it!

Issa: awesome.

Zech: just a small dose if of my blood to boost him and now my light energy is part of him and his sacred gear.

Issa: are you shitting me.

Rias: no he's not shitting you, his power was released when he tasted zechs blood, but really zech how did you come up with that idea.

Zech; it's common knowledge.

Issa: Now is my turn!

She touch all e female magician of showing red magical symbol.

Issa: okay dress break! (snap his finger)

Then the female magicians robes minic there hoods ripped off showing there bodys and issa is making a pervy face.

Zech: issa, when this is over, I'm gonna turn into whampire and suck the life energy out of you.

Issa screamed and runs away

 **back with nightfall and azazel**

Karera: are you exited for your final moments as I am?

Then he summons more power that wrap around her body then purple energy covered her body.

Azazel: snake?

Night fall: corrupted energy?

Then she blasted them with a dark energy, she smiled that they are not there but….

Azazel: we should clear something up.

Night fall's thought: is ophis' snake and neb's magic

Then a bright explosion dark light then the light down, katerea's appearance change. Her hair is out and long down show color darker blue then her skin is lighter, pointy ears, wearing long elbow fingerless metal gloves which is dark blue, she wear a black swimsuit like and black boots and her eyes are purple, she wearingna dress that have red lines and darker blue while her spear is a bladed with spikes.

Night fall: holy crap.

Katerea: (laughs madly) this is power! This is want I deserve! Thanks to Neb I'll show you two my true strength.

Burst in force speed but night fall was quick to block her fist.

Night fall: ophis' snake and neb's corruption, how you or neb got those snakes? (she smile at him)

A big explosion as night fall flew back then turn to azazel.

Night call: best if you can use your balance breaker now oldman.

Azazel: sure thing and you should too, I can't wait to see it.

Nightfall: actually, I got another idea but is a surprise so go ahead.

Azazel: very well then, it's time to get serious anyways I'm starting to get bored.

Then he pull out a golden spear with a purple pearl on the end.

Katerea: what are you holding?

Azazel: something much more intresting then war, call it my hobby, this is down fall dragon spear, it's an artificial sacred gear developed by yours truly, balance break!

Then azazel is now drenched in a gold armor with purple gems on his body and holding a spear.

Night fall: not bad.

Issa:(look up) what's he doing?

Azazel: armor of the fallen dragon, Down Fall Dragon Another Armor.

Issa: another dragon's armor? He can do a balance breaker too?!

Katerea: You can pull any trick but I will still kill you.

Azazel: shall see then?

They charge and using their spear to slashing each other then she use a wind and water combination waves at him but he able to dodge it but got hit by his shoulder then she charge at him, slashing at him a lot until he punch her sent her flying down to the ground. she teleport behind him which the leader of Grigori got time to block it, but she sent an ice energy explosion from her hand, he panting while chuckle at her which she smirk.

Azazel: never thought in your form can keep up.

Katerea: yes with this power I will easily kill you and serafall.

Nightfall: the hell you are !

as he begin use his cannon blaster at her while she charge up a dark beam along a wind power which sent a big explosion at night fall and azazel but night fall quickly got azazel as he turn back to normal when they both landed on the ground seem injured and a missing left arm.

Night fall: you okay oldman?

Azazel: yeah, well it's your turn, show me that secret weapon you got.

Night fall: but first.

He grab azazel's left arm and attach it to him then his flames begin to healed it and now good as new which azazel move his fixed left arm.

Azazel: you and ben continue to surprise us again, hey zack I've been wondering if you can join grigori.

Nightfall: no but I'll be alliance to it, stand back

a*** nodded as he take a few step back while night fall turn back to zack glaring at Katerea who she grin eviliy flew down.

Katerea: so you ready to call it quit little boy ?

zack: no, I'm just getting started,(glared and growl) your gonna pay for thinking killing my lil levi all because of your stupid goals, I'm gonna show you...A true satan have return.

He slapped his ultramatrix which blue lightning dance around him then he war cry when a blue flashes engulf his body make a hugged one make the whole ground shake like crazy and shockwaves a bit.

Rias: what is going on?!

Neb: (look at the blue ball) no, this can't be no one has this much power except for me!

Ben: (punch nebs face) pay attention dork! (turn to the blue ball) woah, is that zack?

Sirzech: this feeling, it couldn't be…

The blue light fated away and it showed a devil like alien with red skin, pointy ears, pale silverish blue two horns atop his head and wristlet and ankle support, a long tail on his back, black nails, he is wearing baggy pants and has the ultimatris on his blue belt.

?: **DIABLO!**

Sirzech:(eyes wide while shocked) s-s-s-satan?!

Valian: did you say satan? (turn to him)

Rias: what do you mean satan, brother?

Sirzech: before the great thee way war there is a man who is the original lucifer before me, satin lusifer ruler of the underworld.

Daiblo: (look at himself) nice form,(turn to sirzech and they other) to let you know they original Lucifer was a friend of mine, his name is use to be akume, I past it to him and reborn and resurrect him as Lucifer. Now I'm the reincarnation of satan. 

Which make sirzech shocked and they other that he was allies with Lucifer they know, which Daiblo walk to the group narrow his eyes make sirzech sweat in nervous a bit cause he standing in front the reincarnation of satan, make him gulp a bit, grayfia keeping her act together and so do serafall but she know that is zack she loved.

Daiblo: your blood, is smell like the gremory and beal clan,(turn to rias) same with the other red hair.(then turn to serafall and grayfia) even you two the blood from the stiri and Lucifuge clan.

Serafall: may I ask, how did how know the clans satan sir.

Diablo: the name is daiblo, I'm not satan and but he still elsewhere, I but I'm still zack 100% cause I'm like a reincarnation made form scan you 3 devils including valian cause her great grand-father's have the power and blood of satan. and your question is Satan knows the clan eons ago of the members of the Sitri Clan have strong affinity for water-based magic. The Sitri territory is known for its richness in nature, and is said to boast the most of the natural reserves present amongst the few territories belonging to High-Class Devils. The Sitri Clan are also known to be one of the few territories which have advanced medical facilities as well, having one of the most famous hospitals in the Underworld. And to let you know lil levi (turn to sona) and sona I have a friend that is a Sitri is ranked as a Great Prince of Hell, reigning over sixty legions of demons.

Serafall: I'm still confused, are you zackums or diablo or both?

Dailbo: still zack, can satan do this to you?

He then kiss serafall by the lips which surprise her and accept it and break it make her smile of his warmth lips.

Serafall: (hugs him) your zackums!

Katera: PAY ATTENTION TO ME! (fire a corrupted ball of energy)

Diablo give a bored look then he flick the corrupt ball of energy like a fly make her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Diablo: Wait your turn, (turn to serafall) I'm still me lil levi, but with a little version personality of satan and I got and read his memories , in this form call me diablo. (she nodded that understanding now, he look at sirzech and serafall) so your the new levathein and you sirzech are the new Lucifer?

Serafall: yes I am diablo.

Sirzech: y-y-yes I am, um it's an honor to meet you in person-ish satin.

Daiblo: It's diablo you idiot(he nodded fast) so how is the underworld going? Satan wanted to know if anything under control ever since everyone thought he was dead.

Sirzech: y-yes everything is under control sir sa- i mean diablo, we are still rebuilding some of the lost devil who died in the war.

Diablo: Well I can help make it new one and no need to be formal(turn to valian) well oh my, your the great grand daughter of my old friend and I had to admit you and lil levi two sexy devil fitting to be my queens.

Serafall: (dash up to him and hugs his chest) YES I WILL!

Vailan: (blush) um sure why not.

Daiblo:(chuckle turn to grayfia) I see your from the lucifuge clan, I remember Lucifuge Rofocale, a demon in charge of Hell's government and Lucifer's subordinate.

Grayifa: you know about my descendant?

Diablo: yes I do, also where are they other two? I can scent someone who have the title of Beelzebub and Asmodues too.

Sirzech: they are busy with some things.

Diablo: I see(turn to rias and sona) I see, the sibling of sirzech and sona, nice to meet you two.

Rias: um, nice to meet you too diablo.

Sona: it's both weird and an honor.

Diablo: huh?

Sona:(flinch a little) n-nothing.

Diablo: oh okay, (turn to Katera) Katera, (sigh) I said to your ancestor about you being a brat and lack of peace, and here you are a bigger brat and no doubt every sins like Lucifer have pride, Asmodues have lust, Beelzebub have gluttony and you have envy.

Katera: even if you have the old lusifer's memories that won't save you from me!

diablo: but for me...

His aura burst red and blue make the ground shake as katera felt fear as she sweating a bit and her heart beat fast which they other felt this extreme intense aura that daiblo's stern and glare expression target at her.

Daiblo: Mine is wrath and I'm really pissed of you messing up this underworld and you dare threaten on killing my levi?!(make the ground shake a bit) I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream from my wrath and then next I'll ripped neb soul out for controlling valian for his amusement.

Katera: JUST DIE!

She then blast a large energy beam but diablo just hold his pinkie and it stopped at his finger that shocked her then burst to speed as she throw many punches and kicks but he dodge and blocked them. He kicked her ribs make her scream in pain then slowly healing then he grab her leg then slammed the ground and stomping on her then she teleported and make a huge ice beam but then diablo grin and breath a hell-fire beam at her in speed make her got burn then she sent multiple attacks of wind and energy which he smile he created a portal that swallowed the attack.

Katera: I-imposible! Why is this power not working?!

Diablo: oh it's working, your just very blind and weak

the portal reappeared open then her own attack blasted her then he throw many punches to her face and kicked sent her crashing to many trees. She then charge at him to hit diablo with her dark corrupt energy but he vanish in thin air.

Katera: what the?!

Then his hand appeared charge a holy energy sphere cause an explosion sent her pain of a burn marked make everyone shocked he wield holy powers.

Katera: what are you?!

Diablo: (smirk) I'm just a hero.

Then he impailed her on the back and out of the stomach then she poofed from existences.

.(then he turn to akeno and akemi) watch this, you might learn it form our devil side one day.

He close his eyes then dark clouds coming then black and yellow lightning rain down shocked her sent her flying and crashed down screaming in pain make akeno and akemi have stars for eyes.

Diablo: that is hell lightning, now that's done, (turn to neb who is still fighting ben) now for him.

Katera: not...done...yet.

He turn to see katera is up but badly injured and bleeding which make him grin wider

Daiblo: okay then I'll take on both, two birds in one stone.

he look down of a broken small club and he grab it consider it as a weapon make neb and katera laugh

katera: that are you going to do with that?!

Neb: your pathetic and an idiot on using that to beat us!

But he then turn the little club into a long wide sword with the blade red and a skull on the hilt.

Diablo: you two was saying?

Katera and neb's jaw dropped a little, then his sword charge a power of destruction and hell-ice together then zoom in speed leaving an energy slash attack at them leave a bit nasty cut leaving blood then they dodge the attack as kateara and neb use their combine attack at him.

Neb and kareara: TAKE THIS!

their energy beam shape of a dragon coming at him but dailbo just stand there cut the big attack in half make a big explosion as fire erupted everywhere make neb and Katera even everyone shocked and awe when diablo begin walking out from the flames.

Neb: IMPOSSIBLE!

katera: h-h-how?!

Ben: woah.

Sirzech: woah, indeed.

Azazel: well I'll be.

Micheal: so this is the power of the original lusifer.

Valian: (smile) I think I'm going to like being his queen.

Serafall: that's my zackums!

Gasper: THIS IS THE MOST AMAZINGEST THING EVER!

Issa: oh great, I'm going to get killed by this guy.

Rias and sona: awesome...

Diablo: I'll end you quickly katera, your ancestors are waiting you'll be punished enteral when he meet you.

Then he raised his hand to her.

Diablo: **Ice-Fire.**

Then a burst of frost bites slowly covering her body in pain and felt the cold and burns inside and out of her then she screaming in mercy and fear that diablo walk to her slowly.

Katera: please! Dont kill me! I-i do anything you want, anything! Just don't kill me!

diablo: How about you go to hell and boy your dad gonna be so mad at you, and don't worry, they other will join you soon.

then he stab her heart which she cough in blood then turn into a frozen statue then remove his sword and turn around.

diablo: I'm sorry levathain, but she need to pay the price and I hope you'll teach her a lesson. (turn to ben and zech) ben, neb is time to do this (he summon his sacred gear)

Ben: right.

Neb: you think the two of you can stop me this time? WHAT A JOKE!

Ben went to his armor diablo using his and so do zech.

Ben: let's do this you guys with one epic trio tag team combo.

diablo and zech: right!

Then a flashes of blue, green and silveirsh-gray erupted Aura when they flew to the sky.

OMI-BOOST!

CHARGE!

MUTIPLIDE!

Neb: THEN LET'S GO!

CORRUPT INCREASE!

They continue charging then clouds started to form and the ground start to shake.

Ben: let's go draco!

Diablo: give me strength Seiryun!

Zech: ready for this darkness?

 **OMI-BURST!**

 **OVERLOAD!**

 **ULTRA-BANG!**

Neb: get ready to die tennyson!

 **ERROR!**

Neb: WHAT?!

Ben: looks like your time is up neb, now take this!

Ben, diablo and zech: **TRIO EMPEROR BEAM!**

Then they fired an extremely large beam at him which neb got hit as the light engulf him

Neb:AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then he luckly tepeorted in retreat so do vilgax.

ben and neb turn back to normal.

Ben: alright that was total epicness ever!

Zech: you got that right!

Diablo: indeed bro and son.

Then he turn to sirzech, serafall and valian as he raised his sword to bow it to them.

diablo: for now on you two are new Lucifer and levathein in the name and history of the underworld same with Beelzebub and Asmodues, so I'm counting and trust you and they other devils to take great care of it, I'll never forget such worthy devils(turn to valian) you are a proud and worthy warrior of the descendants of Lucifer my queen.

Sirzech: yes sir! (tears of joy)

Serafall: (thumbs up and wink) you can count on me zackums.

Valian: (blush harder) thanks zack, my king.

diablo:(turn to micheal and azazel micheal your father wanted say he's so proud of what your doing best for heaven and azazel even your band from heaven and a fallen angel, your heart still pure as an angel as ever, so keep up the good work you two.

Micheal: thank you very much.

Azazel: thanks diablo, we'll keep this up.

Daiblo: and sirzech I left a gift and new allies I brought for your problem and tell the bael clan I say hello.

Daiblo turn back to zack and grin while chuckle.

Zack: that is one hell of a form.

sirzech: it sure is(turn to rita) why there's another rias?

zack: oh, neb created the shadow of your little sister, akeno and howitora, but they switch side so this is rita gremory, akemi Himejima and howitora Toujou.

Sirzech: I see, interested to have another little sister and another princess of the gremory.

Then rita, akemi and howitora hugged zack.

Sirzech: and I have another brother in law.

Kuroka: and it looks like I have another little sister even I still love him.

Zack: also valian I'm interested how strong you can fight issa.

ben: me too, since I wanted to see a spar of how valian is strong.

Valian: yeah, thanks to zack's boost it'll be pretty easy.

Issa: sorry but with benny's anodite is no problem dealing with you.

Valian:(glared at her) oh really? At least recall you were running away from zack.

Issa: because he has a freakin holy weapons! And he beat you! (headbutt her with her red dragon aura)

Valian: when I was manipulated and tricked , who's idea to rip clothes off of women as a special move you pervy dragon empress ?! (headbutt back with her white dragon aura)

Ben: should we stop them?

Zack: nah let then go all out and also valian is staying with us and(turn to rita,akemi and howitora) so do you three.

Rita: yes my hansome king.

Akemi: you can spank me al long as you want.

Howitora: (smile a little) yes please.

Serafall: guess what sona?

Sona: what?

Serafall: not only when I live with zackum(did a magical girl pose) I'll be going to school with him as a new student!

Sona: I DISAPPROVE!

Serafall: oh come on, I just want to be with zackums, you moved in with ben and cuddle up with him.

Sona:(turn to Zack) ZACK ? PLEASE DONT AGREE WITH HER!

Zack: (chuckle and grin)to late, she come to school with me so I can be close with my lil Levi.

Sona: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then she slid to the ground while holding her head, ben then pick her up bridle style and she is hugging him tight.

Ben: Look on the bright side sona, at least you have me

She felt kinda better and hugged Ben's arm

Sona: thank you benny.

Rias:(hugged Ben's arm) sona stop hogging him, he's my Benny.

Issa: (hugs his back) would you two back off, rias you maybe my master but I'm not backing down.

Blaze: ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM BENNY!

Rita: cant wait to get to know each other(hug his chest)

Raynare: back off rias 2! He's mine(hugged his arm)

Fuyu: he's my big brother and master so he's all mine(hugged his other arm)

Irina, shadow bunny, serafall and kuroka: THE HELL YOU ALL ARE!(hugged his back)

Howtiora: ya'll have to pry him from my cold cat paws.

As everyone laugh at the duo hero's harems fighting.

Zech: this family is crazy and interesting eh yami?

Yami:(hugged his arm while smiling) it's sure is master~.

 **Meanwhile with neb and vilgax**

Neb reappeared and vilgax landed necxt to him and they are out of breath and neb is furiously looking at his gear.

Neb: this is infuriating! How can that blue freak have that much power?!

Ophis: it seems that Emerald Mana, lewamus prime, and Nemesis Prime is more interesting then I thought

Vilgax: luckily you teleported from the blast and now we retreat.

Neb: guess I was busy fighting the sacred gear is still a prototype, so it need more work before it's complete(turn to Ophis) so ophis, you made your mind to join us?

Ophis: no, I heard on what you did to vailant and I'm not happy about it, the deal is off and I think I found something extremely interesting~.

Neb: who?!

Ophis: he's big, blue, and the one who kicked your ass with green and black.

Neb: ZACK?!

Ophis: so that's his name, cute and he fights like a god.

Neb: Since when you have interested and emotion about him?! And what about his son who I created him from his and his evil counterpart d.n.a, zech the traitor!

Ophis: I was thinking about him and zack has a son? (smile) hmm~, I was thinking on being a mother.

Neb: then you leave me no choice then, even I add what you recognize is sameal.

Then a corrupt fog that is purple and green fog going to ophis in surprise then soon remove from her and it starting to take form, it looks like her but she has green eyes, wearing a black dress and has green exercises.

Ophis: what did you do?

Neb: well ophis, meet your own sister, ouroboros or Ouro for short.

Ophis: ouro? Hmm, is it the large snake who eats everything?

Neb: yeah, just like how your snake you got, and she's my queen, an anti-dragon goddess of corruptions.

Ophis: you think that anti-gods can be actual gods?

Neb: yes and they will destroy any entity! Starting with you.

Then ophis started to laugh at him But then ouro shot a purple finger beam at her stomach that make her cough blood a bit.

Neb: you see like I said, your familiar with sameal(her eyes wide in shocked)

Ophis: the The Dragon Eater, you recreated that thing?

Neb: of course I did, (grin eviliy) now it's going to kill you and those three freaks.

Ophis:(glared) I'll be back for your head, neb nosynnet. (teleported)

Vilgax: your new creation is wonderful

Neb: yes , I use to think of mind control but from seeing orion destroyed my control to valian it'll be pointless and rita,akemi and howitora are prototype for testing my power and now with the piece of the white dragon empress and ouro's piece of her sister now my sacred gear will be strong enough.

Vilgax: Then soon our plan will continue

Neb: yes my friends, (turn to ouro) come my queen, our future plans awaits.

Ouro: yes, my king.

 **Meanwhile**

with zack in his room with zech, valiant, rita, akemi, and howitora.

zack: so you girls, how you like me and my bro's house?

Valiant: I like it, feels warm.

Rita: this room is fit for me too.

Akemi: the house is really big, I like it.

Howitora: I like it here.

Zack: well hope you get comfortable ,cause this will be a big crazy family.

Zech: I agree too.

Then suddenly they senses an amount of energy then they turn around to see ophis.

Ophis: hello zack.

Zack: ah shit! Your ophis (glared at her)

Ophis: now, now, let's not get messy, I only came here for one thing.

Zack: and what is that?

Ophis: (hold his face) you.

Zack:(push ophis a little) flag on this, why are you here?

Ophis: for you, I'm not a threat zack.

He cross his arm of not buying it yet but still showing his stern expression look while narrow his eyes at the dragon goddess.

Zack: oh like you group up khoas bridge so you can get red out of the dimensal gap for your silence ? destroy this dimension because your is bored? And don't even forgotten I know you met neb and vilgax as well too, it's that not a threat? And also pretty stupid of what you trying to do here (she look down in guilt and regret) 

Ophis: actually I have a reason to be here and a good one.

Zack: and that is?

Ophis: neb, he created another me who is a god killing beast.

Zack: what?! (then growl like a dragon in surprising everyone) that son of bitch! Should have know he know you'll refuse his offer and use Samael's poison, and how can I trust you? I know what our goal and everything your gonna plan at and I don't appreciate any being harming the innocent just because their bored, at least valian understand then join in.

Ophis: simple, I won't harm anyone and your just to interesting for me to do anything harmful.

Zack: wow, why I'm not surprise, I guess your interested of me as an object (roll his eyes and in sarcasm)

Then she hugged him in surprise and looked a little sad.

Ophis:(put her face to his chest) I'm really sorry zack, I promise that I will never harm anyone and not an object, a person. I never experience emotion like other human but when I watch you, your eyes show a sign of happiness, will power, courage, hope,compassion , and the most love. Your the first person who make me feel it and it felt amazing, I wanted to treasure this feelings some more and be with you.

Zack looked at her and he sometime hated to see a little girl cry even she is not a little girl so he sigh and hugged her to cheer her up ,which surprise her a little.

Zack: well, is not really your fault, you was born from nothing in your home , I would feel the same thing of having no emotion and curious too and since you mean it and wanted to restart some of your mistake I forgive me (he smile and rub her hair) Also you can stay here if you like

then she smile and feel him hugging her which valian,rita,akemi and howitora is glad of how kind zack is really is to anybody.

Ophis: _hmm, this feels nice and warm._

They separate the hugged.

Ophis: thank you zack, and now I should continue we're I left off now.

Zack: and what is that?

She small smile then hold his face and that surprise him.

Ophis: this~.

She then french kiss him making vailant, rita, akeni, and howtiora really angry.

Valiant: ophis!

Ophis:(break the kiss) what? I'm kissing my mate.

Zack: mate huh? Alright and ophis, meet our child, zech orion.

Zech: hey mom.

Ophis: I heard of you nemisis prime and (hugs him) I wonder what is feels like to be a mother.

Then zech turn to his pre-teen.

Zech: Mama so pretty and cool.

Ophis: aw, thank you honey. (hugged him tight) 

Zack notice a wound on ophis' stomach.

Zack: did the evil you did this?

Ophis: yes and it kinda hurt.

Zack: don't worry I got this.

Zack held his hand as a white circle glows at ophis which her wounds is fully healed, which she felt no curse poison within her anymore and the glows hit valian.

Zack: there you go, since I know Samael's poison can killed dragon or snakes I made an Omni Anti-venom that merge and connect to you ophis and you too valian just in case.

Valiant and ophis: thank you zack.

Zack: anything for my two beautiful dragons.

They smiled and hugged zack which yami came out and hugged zech which the girls smile having an idea and poofed, ophis is now wearing a purple nightgown, valian is wearing a white tank top reveal her cleavage and stomach and pj pants, Rita is wearing a purple one, akemi is wearing a bright yellow one, yami is wearing a silver one and howtiora is wearing an orange nightgown.

Ophis: what do you think zack?

Valian: um, I just don't like wearing girly things.

Rita: what do you think zackums?

Akemi: you like zacky?

Howitora: (hold her arms up) can you hold me up please?

Yami: what do you think master?

Zack: ya'll look great.

Zech:(turn back to normal) I love it yami.

Zack: and valian, I like you just the way you are even without girly thing.

Valian: (blush) um whatever, but thanks

Zack: (picked howitora up and chuckled) ok

then they lay at their beds, rita hugged zack's arms and akemi hugged his other arm, howitora ,valian and ophis hugged his chest while zech is hugging yami. 


	18. ova 2

The girls are sleeping with there boy friends and ben and zack are sleeping with them, ben and zack went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

Ben: morning zack.(drinking smoothie)

Zack: morning ben (drinking root beer) liking this world so far?

Ben: well, it never gets boring and minis the perverts it's doing fine.

Zack: yeah and both demigod.

As issa and valian came.

Issa: morning benny.

Valian: morning zacky.

Ben: morning issa.

Zack: morning valian, how you slept? (she smile sexy and wrapped her arms to his neck and kiss him)

valian: heavenly, but come back to bed, we don't have school today.

Zack: i will my blue eyes dragon, need to finished my root beer.

As ophis appeared which surprise ben and issa.

Zack: hey ophis.

Ophis: hey my godly king, I just want you to come to bed after your don't drinking.

Valian: hey! I ask him first.

Zack: easy you two, still morning(he turn to the shock ben and issa) what?

Ben and issa: who the hell is she?!

Zack: this is ophis the infinite dragon goddess.

Ben: ok I get the goddess part and why she's with you, but what happen?

Zack: well from our fight with the meeting, she met neb and vilgax and made a deal but she thinking about. (Cross his arm) not very happy turning valian into a slave for power so she caught off the deal and have an interest to me then neb made an evil version of her known as ours who can wounded her but not anymore since I made her and valian immune to sameal's poison and she stay with me.

Ophis: and I love it every single day (hugs him)

Zack: yeah, come on you two, time to head for bed.

Vailian and ophis smiled and hugged his arms and they head off to bed.

Ben: (smile) at least it's good to see him smiling again.

Issa: yeah, anyway, why don't we have sex again?

Ben: what?!

Issa: oh come on~, you got me, rias and akeno.

Ben: w-well I don't know (she grab his arm and put his hand to her breast as she smile sexy)

Issa: oh come on benny, after the first time I've been a little naughty.

Ben: well I guess you need to be punish my crimson dragon (she giggle)

Issa: I think we should have en orgy with the other girls, we're all naughty for you benny.

Ben: well then, let's get started.

Issa kissed bens check and they walked back to his room.

 **With zack (lemon start)**

Zack is back in bed with his girls spooning over him, as zack made a duplicate for them as valian and ophis take a look at zack's naked body show his cock and muscle.

Valian: ooh~ huge muscles~.

Ophis: I want to have that inside me.

Zack duplicate himself.

Zack and zack 2: you two ready for this?

To there answer vailian grab zack prime and french kissed him and rubbing his cock and ophis is sucking on zack 2's cock, Zack then fondle valian's breast and play her nipples as she moan then rubbing his cock to her pussy as she moan more and ophis keep sucking. Zack 2's cock making him grunt more then zack prime giving love bite to valian's neck and a hard one make her moan like crazy.

Valian: oh zacky, bite me harder, bite me ever so hard(growl like a dragon)

Zack: sound like someone in a dragon mating season(give her the biggest bite)

That made her moan louder and her devil wings popped out, it start to change, they became black with gray sliver streaks of shining stars and dragon's wings on the bottom appeared on them, her body start to become a little bigger on the butt and breasts while good curves and hips.

Zack: looking good my sexy dragon.

Valian: oh don't stop, bite me, mate me, tare me I'm yours zacky.

He continue biting her then he shove his cock to her make her moan while ophis keep sucking it and finger her pussy moan about to cum.

Zack: I'm about to cum! Make sure to swallow it!

Ophis: yes my king.

Zack climax in her mouth and she drink it all up.

Ophis: you know zack, this is the first time a mate with a demigod.

Zack: and my first time mate a cute lil dragon goddess.

Ophis giggled a little then zack shove his cock in her pussy making her moan and made her eyes roll back while he thrusting and giving love bite to her neck and body even fondling her small breasts then he continuing biting make her moan a lot.

Ophis: yes, yes, this is sex? it's wonderful.

Then suddenly ophis' body begin to change and grow into a teen woman's body and her breasts have grown bigger and her butt is bigger too then her dragon wings pop out to show have shining stars glowing and color violet and dark grayish lines and an infinite symbol with it.

Zack: now you look really sexy my dragon goddess.

Ophis: yes, this is my heaven, zack, finish the job and cum inside me

Zack 2: get ready you two, time for full power!

He thrusting really fast while spanking valian's ass while fondling and squeeze her breasts and zack 2 did doggy style with ophis while gripping her breasts and give more love bite as they both moan like crazy show goofy smile.

Valian: MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, GIVE ME MORE ZACK MY KING! MAKE THIS BITCH YOURS FOREVER!

Ophis: OH YES! THIS IS SEX IN HEAVEN! MAKE ME ALL YOURS ZACKY! MAKE ME YOURS!

Zack and zack 2: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cum inside them making ophis and vailian moan loud as Ophis turn back her little form again as Ophis and valian lay on zack's chest as the duplicate poofed out.

Zack: what'd you two think?

Vailian: it's wonderful.

Ophis; yes, thank you.

Zack: yeah (notice valiant and kuroka wearing his underpants) why you two wearing my underpants?

Vailian: just wanted to try them out.

Ophis: I want them.

Kuroka: couldn't resist.

Zack: you can three have it I got lots.

Kuroka: anyways, i'm glad that shirone have a boyfriend.

Zack: yeah and even how your new sister going

Kuroka: great

As Rita, akemi and howitora laying on zack 2 as akemi's butt is red and love Mark and Rita have a goofy face and howitora purred in her neko form felt good drinking and feeling her boyfriend's chum like milk.

Zack 2: how was it?

Rita: that is amazing.

Akemi: master~, i'm your plaything I don't care.

Howitora: delicious milk~.

Zack 2: well now you three are now pureified even for now sacred darkness and even demigoddess, I wonder how Ben is doing.

 **With ben**

Issa is moaning when she is getting humped by ben while holding on to him then keep thrusting his cock to her pussy while spanking her ass some Moe.

Ben: you been a bad dragon girl and need to be punish by your master!

Issa: Yes! Yes! I've been a bad girl, spank me more master! Punish your slave!

Ben: better behave and learn your lesson, then I'll give you a treat my naughty dragon.

Issa: I've learn my lesson please give me a treat master!

Ben: okay! He's your treat!

He then cum inside her making her moan and she stick her tongue out with a goofy smile.

Ben: such a good girl, love your treat?

Issa: yes master~, (kissed him on the lips) I love you so much benny.

Ben:(kiss her back) I love you too issa.

She then start to get sleepy and she sleep on ben.

 **Timeskip (end lemon)**

Everyone is awake and they are hanging out.

Zack: so ophis, how you enjoying the human world?

Ophis: you know, I've been in this world for eons but I think this place is nice.

Zech: yeah and I forgot something.

Zack: what is is son?

Zech: remember when I was made from you and the evil you?

Zack: yeah.

Zech: well I have a sister and 2 sibiling who is the son and daughter of uncle ben, since his and neb's d.n.a he use to make them and now in this world.

Ben: really?

Zech: yeah

Zack: sweet, I have a daughter

Zech: they should be here just about, now!

They heard a knock at the door to reveal a girl with long black but some blue hair wavy on the bottom and have fair pale skin and has red eyes and she is wearing a blue ribbon on her left head wearing a blue jacket with a dress shirt and red tie and light brown pants, one is a boy who has brown hair , emerald eyes like ben but has black jacket, pants and dress shirt, and the last one is a girls with brown short hair with an orange head band and ribbons, green eyes and wearing a school uniform.

Ben: hey zack, I think I found your daughter.

Zack: yeah and she look awesome and pretty, what's your name?

?: my name is Aoihi orion,(smile) and I'm your daughter.

Zack: sweet! (grin)

Ben: and what about you two?

?: well my name is David Tennyson, nice to meet you dad.

?: and I'm Mia Tennyson, hi daddy!

Zech:(came by) hey sis (as Aoihi punch zech's head) ow! What was that for Damn it?!

Aoihi: for keeping all the fun from me! I want to show off my skills to dad but you hog all the fun!

Zech: it's not my fault we got lost! You shouldn't catch up and found me idiot!

Aoihi: I'm the idiot?! Your the one who got us lost!

Zech: don't blame me for this!

David: okay you two that's enough, we're all here and we'll do the badass sooner alright?

Mia: yeah, (turn to rias) hey David theirs mommy!

David: and also our grandparents

Aoihi: Hi mom!

Rias: me a mother? Already?!

Akeno: oh they look just like benny.

Koneko: I like the brown haired girl.

Xenovia: oh this is perfect.

Blaze: oh and I didn't have it with my master.

Issa: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Sona: well, they look like ben a little.

Tsubaki: but this is perfect!

Hillbrid: ha ha ha! that's my boy!

Raynare: oh she is just adorable!

Asia: oh she is like zack but a girl.

Valian: I'm going to like this.

Ophis: me too.

Kuroka: ooh, this is going to be fun.

Mittelt: yay! A daughter!

Kalawarner: this is going to be great.

Irina: yay! We have a daughter!

Serafall: yay!

Rita: well, a daughter for zackry and us.

Akemi: yep, and she looks like zacky.

Howitora: I like her.

Fuyu: yes! A daughter from my master!

Akaru: finally, I have a grand daughter.

Aoihi: I like mommy serafall already.

Serafall: (hugs aoihi) and I already like you too!

Zack: so sweetheart, ever good with any weapons?

David: I'm good with a sword.

Mia: martial arts for me, but any weapons too.

Ben: cool.

Valian: (turn aoihi) let me guess, a tomboy and not a fan of wearing girly clothes a lot huh?

Aoihi: yep.

Valian: (hugs her) your my favorite now.

David: we have our own trix, i just called my the ultimatrix.

Mia: my the omegatrix.

Aoihi: my is the Alphatrix.

Zack and ben: sweet.

Koneko: I want to snuggle with benny now.

Howaitora: I want my plushy zack too.

Rias: hey benny I'm curious to learn about the anur system.

Bem: how come?

Rias: well, you said that blitzwolfer is from the anur system,, is interesting to learn about monster aliens since we're familar of old monsters.

Kiba: yeah , like snare-oh and frankenstrike

Gasper: and whampire! (Excited expression)

Ben: of course, looks like we'll teach them about the anur system zack.

Zack: yep (shadow bunny came by) hey shady.

Shadow bunny: hey zacky(spotted david, mia and aoihi) who are they?

Zack: those 2 are ben's kids who came from where zech is,(then he Hugged aoihi and let her go) and this beautiful young lady is our daughter aoihi.

Aoihi: hey mom, you look so pretty.

Shadow bunny: oh thank you dear.

Ben: ok now let's teach you all we know about the anur system

As everyone at the clubroom

Ben: okay the first one we'll learn is blitzwolfer but his species is known as Loboan from the planet Luna Lobo.

Zack: it's a wooded moon, Luna Lobo's landscape is prowled with a race of cunning wolf-beasts with a thirst of blood. While these feral creatures mostly hunt in packs, it is a lone wolf beast that often proves to be the most savage of all.

Ben: There are good and evil Loboans, but their social norms are not the same as humans.  
While there are wild packs of Loboans on Luna Lobo, some are able to integrate into society, such as those seen on Anur Transyl.

Some Loboans have been shown to be non-speaking, savage beasts with little reasoning or intelligence, such as the Yenaldooshi, though they are still smart enough to operate machinery and understand instructions. However, some Loboans, such as Scout and the ones seen on Anur Transyl, display higher self-control, and seem to be able to integrate into civilized life.

Rias: interesting.

Akeno: there name "Loboan" is a play on the word Lobo, which is Filipino, Portuguese, and Spanish for wolf right?

Ben: bingo ake, next we have the mummified aliens known as the thep khufan's.

Zack: (change to p. snare-oh) which you saw me deal with that pervy spirit mummy.

Issa: and when ben turn into when in the rating games.

Ben: correct issa.

P. Snare-oh:Anur Khufos has very large amounts of a glowing, purplish metal called Corrodium, which is highly radioactive and can cause hideous mutations to other species if they are exposed to its radiation above a critical level. Due to the extreme heat, Thep Khufans live in small dome e more well off Thep Khufans sleep in sarcophagi, the poorer Thep Khufans can't afford them. So they are a kind of status symbol among the Thep Khufan wealthy elite.

Ben: The name of Anur Khufos is a play on 'Khufu', who was an Egyptian pharaoh.

P. Snare-oh: Thep Khufans are mummy-like creatures composed entirely of organic bandages. They are thin, humanoid-shaped with slight ape-like features on their limbs. They also wear Wadjet headpieces on their forehead, minus nose and mouth. Their clothing resemble that of the ancient Egyptians, consisting of dhoti -like garments on their waist, collars and two bandages dangling from their upper back. They wear golden cuffs on their feet and wrists. Their bodies are hollow, allowing them to store things in their chest. There are gaps between their bandages on their wrists, chest and ankles, as well as their eyes, that glow any color. They have a beak-like toothed mouth with a long tongue beneath their head bandages. Some Thep Khufans have bandages that stick out from their heads like hair, while others wear headdresses and tall hats that are somewhat similar to the Crowns of Egypt and the Nefertiti's Cap Crown.

Ben: The name Thep Khufan is a combination of the Egyptian polymath Imhotep, and Khufu, a Fourth Dynasty Egyptian pharaoh.

Raynare: cool.

P. Snare-Oh: yeah and even made of bandages see? (he show unwrapping his torso to show it)

serafall: it's hollow

P. Snare-Oh: yeah and next we got.

A blue flash as he change into frankenstrike like ben but except has zacks heir, blue gantlets, belt, and black and blue pants, and sharp teeth.

?: **POSITIVE FRANKENSTRIKE!**

Kiba: oh frankenstrike

Koneko: is sound like Transylianna, is the planet is named after that species?

Ben: more or less, Anur Transyl is a play on name Transylvania just like you said, long alleged to be the home of vampires and werewolves, Anur Transyl has big metropolitan areas that have multicultural communities. On Anur Transyl, Humans are held in regard as monsters in the same way the beings they are based on are regarded as monsters by humans.

Sona: hmm, interesting, what their behavior and like?

P. Frankenstrike: Transylians are a human-like species which resemble Frankenstein's monster. They are made of several different body parts sewn together, as well as various electrical generating equipment and life support technology. Almost all of them have a pair of giant conductors on their back. Young Transylians don't have giant conductors on their backs. At least some of the surface of Anur Transyl is occupied by dark shantytowns inhabited by various species.

Ben: oh and it has at least one known moon, which is Luna Lobo.

P. Frankenstrike: and the entire plaint is held together by stitches, much like Transylians themselves, with large gaps in between continents, causing the planet's core to be exposed. The core has pink protrusions that generate a pink energy field. There are also at least three spires.

Ben: and the planit is connect to other planet's with purple cob webs.

Irina: ew gross

Xenovia: that explain the moon is no doubt were those alien werewolf are

Ben: next we have is ghostfreak an ectonuries from the planet Anur Phaetos ruled by Zs'Skayr and zack have part ectonurites in his ghost form and ultramtrix.

Zack slap his ultramtrix of a blue flash the nchange into a white ghostfreak with gray chains and has the blue eye and the ultimatrix on his chain chest.

?: **POSITIVE GHOSTFREAK!**

Then got scared and hugged ben, the club members minus rias, sona and serafall are a little scared of zacks alien ghost form.

Issa: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FORM?!

Ben: that is a ectonurites in there protective skin

P. Ghostfreak: it protect them from the sun and even sunlight, it can reveal their true form when they remove their protective skin.

P. Ghostfreak then rip the skin off to reveal a pale purple ghost with black finger with sharp grey talons claws, black and white tentacles on the rip part of the tail, spikes on his shoulder and spine spikes ,has an upside down skull with a horn on , two black hollow eyes but in his right eye blue and has the ultramatrix on the chest.

P. Ghostfreak: it looks like this.

Issa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rias: what is that?!

Akeno: oh?

Koneko: meh.

Xenovia: what the?

Blaze: gross

Sona: is that a demon spirit?!

Tsubaki: or an evil one?!

Raynare: zacky can do that?

Asia: zack is still zack.

Valian: I'm turn on a little about this.

Ophis: hmm.

Kuroka: I've seen spirits.

Mittelt: we've seen scarier.

Kalawarner: yep.

Irina: oh my god.

Serafall: zacky?

Rita: I must say, you can make even the toughest devils shake there knees with that form

Akemi: are you going to things with me master~?

Howitora: meh, I like zackys normal form.

Fuyu: I've seen scarier too.

P. Ghostfreak: what about this?

he open his chest show tentacles of black and white make everyone scream and passed out turning pale as white then they woke up and shiver a bit in fright.

P. Ghostfreak: You guys was saying? (hugging each other)

Koneko and howitora: s-so scary.

kuroka: that was beyond horror.

Mittelt: I know!

kalawarner: I got goosebumps.

Ophis: that was scary it make me wet a little but turn on.

P. Ghostfreak: anyway, The name Ectonurite comes from ectoplasm, Ectonurites are not living dead in the Earth sense, their "lives" are just very different from most sentient life forms and Ectonurites do not have Mana in them, unlike other living things.

Ben: Anur Phaetos is fairly dark, surrounded in bone-like protrusions. This, however, was only shown on a collectible card. Said card also states that Anur Phaetos is "The galaxy's greatest mystery," as no one who has ever gone to Anur Phaetos returned from it.

P. Ghostfreak: or other timeline from paradox that he told us that this other Anur Phaetos is not a planet in the technical sense, but in fact an alternate dimension, one of which that can't be accessed from the main timeline. It resembles the Null Void, only being blue and entirely composed of large purple-blue and black stones floating in a dark abyss. Ectonurites living there are revealed to be fairly aggressive, a trait that oddly seems to carry onto the landscape: the whole planet is surrounded in portals leading to "the darkness". Also, caves and walls are coated in electrical tentacle-like protrusions, and blow dart-shooting structures and pink spikes can be seen all over Anur Phaetos, with jagged bone-like structures as well. There are also red vortexes, moving platforms, "lanterns", holes that send strong gusts of air and portals leading to complex tunnels with numeral gaps, barriers, and hazards, making Anur Phaetos a highly unpredictable planet.

Ben: ok the next one is the one gasper likes very much, the vladats.

Gasper: finally!

P. Ghostfreak turn into P. Whampire.

P. Whampire: **POSITIVE WHAMPIRE!**

He flew upside down make people sweatdrop.

Issa: why he doing that?

Gasper: it help make him think better.

Issa:(turn gasper) how'd you know?

Ben: all vladats can think better when they are upside down and its conman knowledge for vampires too.

P. Whampire: but sadly they got extinct (make gasper shocked and everyone else as well)

Gasper: why's that?

P. Whampire: (get down) Vladats once inhabited the planet Anur Transyl after Anur Vladias' abandonment, which is also the home planet of the Transylians. They were once the predators of Transylians, the Vladats used his people as slaves, beasts of burden, and ultimately, as food.

Ben: Vladats incinerate upon death, and were wiped out in a war against the Transylian because they rebelled against the Vladats, using superior technology that they had developed in secret. They hunted all Vladats on Anur Transyl into utter extinction and became the dominant species on Anur Transyl.

Gasper: oh.

P. Whampire: yes, in Judging from their past history with the Transylian, Vladats are arrogant, cruel and both literally and figuratively bloodthirsty with the exception of Whampire. They consider other creatures especially the Ectonurites to be inferior. To them, other creatures are only useful as slaves and/or food. They have an overwhelming urge to feed on the energy of their preys.

Ben: Anur Vladias is a vast spike filled, rocky, honeycombed network of underground cathedral cave crypts. The caverns plunge so deep into the planet's crust that they are cut off from any light. And The title for the planet is the same as the Vladats, it comes from Vlad the Impaler, better known as Count Dracula and The Vladats' main source of food were Transylians, though it is later revealed that they can feed off energy from any living being. They also eat bugs.

P. Whampire: All life was purged from the world during the Vladat extermination. Anur Vladias is itself an undead planet. No life can exist there; not even the hardiest life – not Celestialsapiens, nor Ectonurites, nor water bears except hyper evolve celestailsapiens. So powerful is the undeath of the planet, merely being in its orbit will begin to drain the life force of the living.

This shocked the club members of the vladats and the reason why anur transyl live.

P. Whampire: so now me, ben and perhaps our kids are the only and survivor vladats, don't worry I won't suck life energy out you guys (he pull out a rat) animals and bugs are my meal for life.

Gasper: but still so cool.

P. Whampire: (smile and ruffle his hair) wanna see how cool this form can do little guy?

P. Whampire begin to flying and then looked at rias, akeno, issa, koneko and sona while he grin wider showing his teeth while cackling at them.

Rias: now, now zack let's just talk about this.

Akeno: this is not good.

Koneko: stay back.

Issa: I don't like that cackle.

Sona: now don't you even…

P. Whampire: It's whampire!

He inhale and spit 5 things of small, dark blue, diamond-shaped objects with light blue eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings on their foreheads.

P. Whampire: (begin hypnotize them) can you 5 hear me?

All five of them: yes master

P. Whampire: issa act like a chicken but also who hate pervert thing and feel embarrassed of remember did pervert thing to girls and ben, Rias act like a spoil brat with temper tantrum of thinking ben is your dad, akeno act like ben but 10, koneko act like a dog who's happy and silly and sona act like a cat but who is a pirate(snap his finger)

then issa start to cluck like a chicken, rias then acted all pouts and whins, akeno is acting like a ten year old ben, koneko start to bark like a dog and start to run in circles and sona acted like a cat and kept saying arr then meow.

Which p. Whampire and gasper laugh which zech recorded everything.

Ben: ok that is funny but zack can you put them back to normal?

P. Whampire: okay, time to remove the Corruptura Projectiles (snap his finger as the Corruptura Projectiles flew out and went inside his mouth)

Rias: I don't want to know what happened.

Koneko: (hugs ben) hug me.

ben: and that is pretty much it for the anur system.

P. Whampire change back to zack

Zack: that was classic and awesome

Ben: yeah ghostfreak was my alien but felt weird and scared when go him

Irina: how come?

Zack: Ectonurites d.n.a can stay alive even it was a little blood sample.

Rias: a being who alive benny's omnitrix?

Issa: but how?!

Ben: well first his name is Zs'Skayr, High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He was originally stuck in the form of Ghostfreak, but over time, he managed to gain control over it and escape the Omnitrix, becoming one of my most dangerous enemies.

Zack:Zs'Skayr was once the High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He learned about the Omnitrix from the data files of one of Vilgax's data probes, which crash-landed on his planet. Not long afterward, he met up with Myaxx while she was scouting the planet for DNA samples, offering his assistance in acquiring samples from the nearby planet of Flors Verdance.

Ben: Unbeknownst to Myaxx, Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna that was being sampled, thereby adding Ectonurite DNA to the Omnitrix as well as Florauna DNA. Since an Ectonurite's consciousness exists even in a single strand of DNA, Zs'Skayr had effectively copied himself into the device. However, his personality remained dormant within the Omnitrix's DNA database for a long time.

Ben: then in one of my adventures the omnitrix have a different ectonurite that I have to use but I still feel like myself.

Zack: yeah and that is the last time we met him, ben defeated him four times.

Rias: that's my benny.

Akeno: yeah these alien monsters are interesting.

Ben: well there is a thousand different aliens out there in our world.

Zack: who knows, maybe some alien devil and alien angel as well.

Ben: like the ones that we have?

Zack: maybe.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now at the beach Zack wear a black trunk swim short with blue and red streaks, ben wear a swim trunk of black and green, while the girls are wearing the same swimsuits but this time a bit revealing.

Ben: are the girls wearing more revealing swimsuits?

Zack: yeah but I have to admit that our girlfriend look good on those.

Ben: you got a point, hey zack, do you feel like somethings going to happen later?

Zack: what?

Ben: well, like something or someone is going to just out of now where?

Zack: now you mention it, my mom said she wanted to talk to us later at night since my spy network pick up something.

Ben: ok until then, heads up.

Then asia and rita tackled him to the sand with a kiss while chuckle.

Zack: a surprise I presume?

Asia: y-yes zack (blush)

Rita: of course my love~.

Zack: nice revealing bikini, very hot and sexy.

Asia blushed but smiled and kissed him on the lips and so do rita

Rita: mind rubbing lotion on me zacky?

Zack: sure my devil queen.

He put lotion on his hands and start to rub it on rita's back then her breasts which made her moan.

Zack: like the feeling of my hands?

Rita: yes, very much zacky.

Akemi:(came behind zack and lick his ear) hey zacky darling~

Zack: hey my naughty nephalem.

Akemi: can you rum that lotion on my body next?

Zack: after I'm done with rita

Akemi: how about now~?

Rita: Akemi, are you try to steal my turn with my husband?(akemi giggle)

akemi: I just get turn on with his touch~, so I wanna let him feel me

Zack: don't worry akemi you get a turn

he turn to see zech, aoihi, david and mia in their kids form playing in the water.

Zack: is feel great to wonder what is like to have not only a son but a daughter.

Rita: me too.

Rias: benny mind rubbing oil on me?

Ben: s-sure(blush hard)

As he about to but issa came by.

Issa: on no you don't!

Rias: issa! What's the meeting of this?!

Issa: you already have your turn rias! it's my turn!

But she tripped on them cause ben to accidentally fondle issa's breast and ben's face on rias' breast.

Rias: oh benny~.

Ben: gah! It was an accident!

Issa: didn't know your so bold~.

As the kid form david and mia looked at their parents.

David: mommy, daddy, why you two all together like that?

Mia: It's it a game.

Rias: no sweetie, your father just accident slip, (whisper to ben) which turn me on~.

David: okay.

Aoihi: (walk to valian and irna) mommies, can you help me with my floating and play with me?

Valian:(smile)sure.

Irna: (hugs aoihi) of course my little angel.

Irna while holding the young aoihi run to the water and jump in and vali make the floating for her as she join in the water as well.

The young David and young mia playing sand castle with sona and xenovia.

Sona: you know there cute as ben but he's cuter when bennys a baby!

Xenovia: I remember seeing his baby pictures, and I still won't his baby.

Sona: oh come on, (hugs mia) these are ben's kids there close enough.

Xenovia: (hugs david) yeah your right, but we want a benny baby.

Sona: yeah.

Mia: I wanna help my mommy at school.

David: Can I learn and hold your sword too?

Sona screamed in glee and hugged mia for wanting to help her on school paperwork even school stuff such as a club and xenovia did the same for david is interested on sword play.

Zack:(turn on ben, issa and rias) wow bro, if you want to do it to them, at least not in front of the kids.

Ben: (went to his face) IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Zack: and there's a crabs inside of your swim trunks

Ben: huh?

then a crabs begin to snapping inside make him scream and dancing around make zack laugh.

Rita: you put crabs in his swim trunks did you?

Zack: yeah.

Akemi: I think I fall for you all over again, you devilishly bad boy~.

timeskip

as issa is buried in the sand leaving her head out.

Issa: no fair, why?

Rias: this is your punishment, koenko if you would,

Issa: punishment?! wait a minute!

koneko: right(bringing a bat)

Issa: benny help me!

Ben: sorry issa, my but a little sore from the crabs.

Howitora:(walk with koneko with a mallet) mind if I give you a hand?

She nodded and they begin to raised their weapon.

Issa: wait you two! Isn't customary to wear a blindfold when splitting a watermelon? Hold up! I'm gonna die! At least close your eyes! The watermelon over there.

Zack: relax, me and asia will healed you after this, be gentle my kitty(she smile)

Howitora: I will my honey.

Ben: you to koneko, make sure not to hurt her to munch and I'll cuddle you.

Koneko: okay benny

Issa:(anime tears)I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

then the two nekomata hit her head.


	19. Chapter 16

The ben and zack with asia are outside fighting a monster as ben slash the monster chest as zack grab his leg them slammed him to the ground 3 times.

Ben: okay it's official this world is perverted!

zack: yeah no shit!

then the monster see asia and blast a purple ray but didn't hurt her but felt something missing then zack roundhouse kick the monster.

Zack: you alright asia?

Asia: yeah, but my underwear is gone.

Ben: um I believe I know where it is.

He point it up to the monsters mouth.

zack's eyes wide and growling deadly

zack: oh now it fucking dead.

Zack then dash to it as he slashed the monster into pieces then zack grab Asia's bra and panties.

Zack: here you go.

Asia: um, thank you zack. (kiss his check)

Ben: what's with these monsters?

Rias, xenovia, rias and irina came by who watch the fight.

Ben: oh hey rias.

Rias: hey benny.

Zack: seem the bait work for three of us.

Irina: I know what going on, I got report from haven that tell me to.

zack: fired up.

Irina: that thing you killed was a demon and the demon's master that is my target. he is knows as the legendary sage.

zack: the what?

Xenovia: I've also heard of him. The church has sought after the legendary sage for many years.

Ben: so your trying to locate him?

Irina: well, I did lived here at one point.

Rias: but someone called the "legendary sage" stealing underwear.

Irina: I know, but we have to find him.

zack: chasing after pantie thieves huh? Then we're gonna make him history when we're done with him.

Ben: do you guys think that this sage is in the church somewhere?

Xenovia: no! that's can't be true benny. (turn to irina) Right irina?

Irina: uh, right.

Rias: then why would the church want this sage so badly?

Irina: well...he's just a sex offender, okay?!

Rias: hmm?

Then a little red circle show a hologram of kiba.

Kiba: president, gasper and issa detected trace amounts of mana remains

rias: thank you, let's get going.

ben: well that's our quo

 **timeskip**

as rias and her peerage along irina, zack, ben, fuyu, blaze and kuroka are now at the abandon church

ben: oh, this place.

Koneko: it's strangely quiet.

They enter the church house as no one is there.

Asia: no one home.

Zack sniff the place and the air.

Zack: the rat is there, right at those sealed door with magic.

Rias: this is it then?

Akeno and kuroka walk to the seal door and cancel the sealed magic., it begin to open itself

Akeno: kuroka and I'll stay here and keep watch. there's no guarantee this man only controls one demon.

Rias: good idea, asia, yuto, gasper stay here with her.

Asia: okay.

They enter down of the basement and they look up of zack crawling on the wall and surface like a spider.

Issa: I didn't know you can do that.

zack: once again, full of surprises. (then went to the shadow in stealth)

as they walk down the stares they found a man wearing a white rob and a collection of p*** and bras

?: another useless find, the wiring is so cheap(throw the bra away and pick a p***) now this is beautiful

rias: that's the legendary sage ?

irina: yes . without a doubt

issa: he stole all that underwear ?

ben: it seem that way. he's got a major collection here.

rias: I doubt it's a mere "collection" he trying to transmute something with the underwear as a catalyst

ben: like alchemy?

then they spotted him bot a black special bra.

sage: now this is fantastic!

that make irina blush and gasp a little.

irina: that's!

ben: wait, what's wrong?

Irina: um its-

zack: (pop his head out) it's your right?

Irina: yes, I was saving it for you zacky.

Then suddenly a white like ooze begin covering zack then head went back to the shadow and hissing.

Irina: can you imagine how many girls this man has shamed in gathering his underwear trove?

Rias: indeed, we cant just walk away now.

as he drop the box in the circle floor.

Rias: that's quite the collection you've got there, pantie thief or should I call you the legendary sage.

Sage: I see, so you're the ones who killed my monster. Hat do you want now? Perhaps you would like to donate your lingerie for my experiment?

Spreading the panties and bras out.

Rias: you must be joking. You dare to do as you please in the region of rias gremory?

Xenovia: you filthy heaten and practitioner of dark arts.

irina: I have orders from the church to bring you in, my Excalibur shall strike you from your post !

Ben: leave some for me, cuz that really messed up dude.

As a white tentacles grab Irina's bra and panties and swift it away to the shadow.

Sage: whoa, who's there?!

they hear a screech echo around the room.

Zack's voice: explain yourself why you doing this crap!

Sage: the grim reaper, emerald mana and the holy sword Excalibur? there no need for that , I was once of the church, you know.

Rias: is that true?

Irina: yes it is.

Sage: in my youth, I unwavering believe my faith in god was all that was important, (he pick up a pair of bra) "reject your desires", " serve the church", " loved unconditionally" those were my creed. But one day, I had a brush with...heavenly soft...breasts!

zack's and ben: the fuck?

Sage: from that day on, my life changed. I wondered why god would forbid one from something so beautiful? For what reason was I not allowed to fondle those boobs? Why didn't anyone tell me abnbout these magnificent things before? And then when I could no longer bear the pain of it all. Oh god of ero, show me!

Ben: this guy has gone crazy.

Zack: _I kinda feel sorry for the guy._

Issa: hey! What your doing ,I..I totally get it ! (in tears)

rias: honestly.

Ben: why issei?

Then suddenly what drop in a ground is white but bulk up and his spider chest start to be more spider, grew bigger, grew claws on his hands and feet, pop out black spikes and his eyes turn red and he open his mouth showing razor sharp teeth.

?: we are anti- venomous!

Ben: zacks pissed.

issa: that zack ?!

ben: yep, this is his symbioses firm, the anti-venomous.

anti-venomous: you did a lot of unthinkable crimes, when we done hurting pervy priest, then we'll eat the red dragon female!

Issa: (hugs ben) AAAHHH! HE' GOING TO EAT ME!

ben: no he not, well he do sometime

anti-venomous : why on earth your in his side pervy dragon?

Issa: because everyone admits I'm the most versed in panties at kuoh academy.

Ben: good grief.

Saga: a youngser like you thinks she can understand the truth, I have found and the loneliness of my path?

Issa: I can! For I have a special technique that no one understand either! It's name...dress break! is mere touch cause women's clothing to burst into tatters! is the ultimate technique, with the hopes and dreams into it!

Ben: (pet her head as she purrs) that would be enough issa.

Sage: pathetic!

Issa: what?

Sage then made konekos clothes rip apart but her underwear is left.

ben: dude what the hell?! (glared at saga)

koneko: that disgusting technique.

issa: he didn't even touch her!

saga: this is mere child's play, (make a yellow cross symbol to look at rias like x-ray) the redhead is dooned in...purple underwear, I see, (turn xneovia) the girl with the highlights in her hair has...

then as ben turn to spidermonkey to web saga's eyes and so do anti-venomus, they then punch his lights out

then anti-venomous give Irina's bra and panties back to the angel.

Irina: oh thank you!

Anti-venomous: it's nothing.

Then spidermonkey webbed saga into a cocoon as azael came in.

Azael: well, this is surprising.

Anti-venomous: hey oldman.

Azael: hmm, zackry, that form, is it a sacred gear?

Anti-venomous: A. no is a symbiote that is a part of us now and . we're anti-venomous.

Azael: interesting.

Ben: what'd you doing here?

Azael: because that man is my target too. I will be observing until the end of the experiment.

rias: I don't think this " experiment" is anything you'd be interested in.

azael: this man is the one who is closest in creating the philosopher's stone.

Rias: the philosopher's stone?

Azael: no one has been able to get this close to achieving the philosopher's stone before. it's highly likely that I'll see some clue in this experiment. So don't interfere.

Ben: you expect us to let him do it? I mean there is another way how to make that stone.

Anti-venomus: his monster stole Irina's bras and panties.

Ben: and shreaded konekos clothes.

Anti-venmous: thanks to issa for encouraging another perv, again.

Issa lowered her head again.

Ben: and it's too late now, we web him tight.

Anti-venomous: and we read his mind, and your gonna meet a VERY angry ant-symbiote.

Azael: um uh,(turn ben) ben could you?

Ben: sorry, (walk away) no can do, your on your own now.

Anti-venomous: if he gonna do his thing, We hate pervs and he stole they entire it even irina and make koneko's clothes break, and if he turn into a giant pile bra and pantie shape if he know gasper is a guy and then dress break the girls and use them as a puppet of smoosh together,(eyes glow and twitch his right eye) you called that how to make a philosopher's stone?!

Azael: well… um… (dash away)

Anti-venomous: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU DAMN PIGEON!

He dash at him then try to bite him and using his tentacles as blades, drill, chainsaw,fist,claws, blaster to kill him as he scream and dodging it for his life.

Rias: well, that's something.

Koneko: he is getting what he deserves.

Issa: glad that I'm not on his hit list.

Gasper: go big bro!

Irina: that's my zacky.

Xenovia: should we put the sage to the athoraties?

Ben: yeah we should.

Anti-venomus: issa your next when we're done with him!

Issa: AAAAHHH!

 **timeskip**

as the saga is handcuff with angels while zack is drinking some root beer even being hug by kuroka and irina to calm him down as he felt happy.

Irina: you feel okay zack?

Zack: better as ever! Thank you so munch for the root beer shake you two. (eye smile and grin while drinking it)

irina: now my surprise is ruined.

zack: don't worry, but you didn't show it of entertain me.

as irina felt happy while smile seductive and giggle.

Irina: you know, now that I'm a pure angle, can I get 'snuggly' with you?

zack: of course.

Irina then kissed zack deeply then kiss her back as they break the kiss.

zack: hey kuroka can you send all those stolen panties and bra back to their owners?

Kuroka: of course.

zack: thanks.

As zack and irina teleported to zack's room.

Irina: um, I don't know how to say, but you and ben has helped everyone here in, I can now called it universe, you two make the impossible, possible.

zack: well ben did this when he 10 and if he do it, so can I, well I learn form the best and other teacher as well. So that why we can do they impossible as heroes, even we are demigods.

Irina: never the less, you two have change everyone's faiths with your own hands and I guess that what makes me love you.

zack: yeah, and I love you since your the angel who healed my heart and that makes me happy.

She smiled then they both kiss each other as irina moan, then she strip her clothes out and show her bra and panties to her boyfriend.

Zack: (smile) wearing black are you?

Irina: yeah, just wanted to show you.

zack: and I love that special surprise.

irina: want me to entertain you master?

zack: (grin) let it rip!

Lemon time!

Irina then push zack on the bed and start dancing belly dance style, zack her got moves as her breasts bounce of ever movement, her hips sway left and right even a good view of her ass, she give a wink of a seductive smile which zack like it while smiling and his dick getting hard to show a tent.

Irina: you like the show~?

Zack: it was fucking great, didn't know my sexy angel got some moves.

Irina: (sexually walk to him and rub his cock) if you want, I can do a close up dance.

zack: now that's is a better view.

Irina did a little sexy dance then she sit on zacks lap and slowly unpin her bra, which cuss her b*** to bounce and jiggle.

Irina: I may be an angle, but I'm acting like a devil too, in fact. (she spread devil wings) I can be half of it.

Zack: wow so your part devil? but how?

Irina: (boop his nose) boop.

Zack: (chuckle) seem my mimic ability growing to you.

Irina: of course, (pop a fox tail and fox ear) I mimic rias and everyone and I want you to have a taste of me when I can finally be bad~.

Zack: my naughty angel wanted be punished and purified again ~?

Irina: yes~, punish me till I'm so obedient~.

Zack: very well.

He remove his pants and underpants to show his cock become 6 inches

zack: now, lick it.

She start to lick his cock as he grunt then she use her breasts to rub his cock and licking and sucking it as he love it.

Zack: don't stop! keep going! Your boobs are nice.

She obeyed and kept doing it, then she do it faster of bopping her head up and down as zack feel he about to cum.

zack: I'm cumming! Drink and swallowed!

then he cummed inside of her mouth, he push his cock deep throat and she swallowed and lick the cum from her mouth.

Irina: Mmm, so good~.

Zack: and now my angel , time for a special award.

He push her then grab her hip and shove his cock in her pussy as she moan, he thrusting a lot, his left hand fondling and play her left breast and nipple by twist and play with it, his right hand smack her ass cheek, then do it again and again until her ass is really red from all the spanking.

Zack: now my little angle, who do you serve?

Irina: you! (moan) you! (moan) OH GOD YOU! YOUR THE ONE I SERVE! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!

Zack: I'm gonna cum!

Irina: CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY! MY LORD AND MASTER! FUCK MY MIND!

Then he unleashed a huge load of cum as she moan and goofy face as cum leak from her pussy, she lay down panting resting on zack's chest.

 **Lemon over**

Irina: oh, so good zac~ky.

Zack: you was to Irina Orion.

Irina: yes.

she lay down

 **timeskip**

 **the next day**

Ben in his room with rias and they other ben's girls sleeping side of him as ben wake up.

Ben: (sit up a little) ugh, that's a nice sleep.

then akeno came out of behind the cover even naked and hair down and giggle.

akeno: (smile) morning you.

Ben: morning you. (pet her head) hows your sleep?

Akeno: yes handsome(she lean to him rub her breasts to his chest) does my body feel nice? Rubbing on yours?

Ben:(smile) you have to ask?

Akeno: of course, I like it too, I think we should get to know each other better.

Ben: we already know each other better then ever, are you saying that your being impatient?

Akeno:(giggle) I wanted to know more inside and out.

Ben: very well.

As they about to kiss but rias was awake.

Rias: akeno.

Ben and akeno looked at rias who looked jealous and disappointed at the same time.

Rias: care to explain why your getting too close and ended at ben's room?

Ben: morning!

Akeno: I'm just trying to get intament bond with my cute handsome benny here.

Rias: "my benny"? And when exactly did you become his his first mistress?

Akeno: I'm not his master but I'm his seiner, it's my duty as an upper classman to take care of him.

Rias: clever girl, but at lass you expose yourself. (get up)

As akeno get up and giggle.

Ben: _the expose is them being naked._

blaze: (muttred) just one more warm huggy alright benny?

Ben: (pet her head) okay.

Blaze: (snuggle his chest) yay, your so very warm~.

As rias throw a pillow at akeno's face.

Ben: oh boy.

Rias: I'm getting tired of you trying put your greedy hands what is rightfully mine !

Akeno: a taste here and there didn't hurt anyone, stop being so stingy!

She throw the pillow at rias face.

Rias: then we just remodeling the house! Your behavior is unacceptable!

Engulf the red pillow to throw it at akeno but she zap it to pieces and feather around.

Akeno: nice try, not. (giggle)

Then they heard banging on the wall make akeno and rias stumble a bit.

Zack: keep it down will ya? Save the fighting for my bro later is still morning! And I try to sleep from my fun time last night!

Ben: zacks right, and besides, both of you and the girls are precious to me, so no fighting please?

Akeno and rias: (smile) okay benny.

ben: and wait did you said re-model the house? (Notice the new changes) how the hell did this happen? I'll worry about it later, right now need more sleep. (flop back to bed)

Rias and akeno giggled and joined him and put the covers back on.

 **timeskip**

As everyone eating breakfast.

Zack: how the hell it got re-model again?

Ben: rias, did you and our dad have something to do with this?

Rias: of course, my dad wanted to show appreciation for saving the day again after the fallen angle insadent, and my dad wanted to have maids here.

Ben spit out his drink and zack cough of his drink.

Ben and zack: maids?!

Rias: yeah.

Ben: uh we appreciate the offer but I think that to munch, we like to stick how it is for now.

Zack: and next time we take down some powerful assholes, please stop your father of turning our house into a palace castle, being rich is not our style.

Rias: actually my father suggested on the castle, but I put my foot down on that but he wanted at least 4 maids in here.

Ben: oh boy.

Zack: also I have this strange vision and odd in my dream.

Ben: what'd you talking about?

Zack: it was me, but except white hair, red eyes, a black scar on his left eye, his name was konton, he was giving me a messages telepathic.

Ben: what is it?

Zack: it give me a strange riddle that said "four brothers that are the most important of all beyond omniverse, the great green wizard by the hero of heroes, a half man of a mortal but half dragon who orange and glad have the knowledge and intelligent with it, a blue knight of a true strongest hero beyond life and death of a god and mortal, and last a chaotic red hero that is a beast but the true angel guardian and the devil punisher. four of those prince and brothers of heroes will defeat an absolute corrupted threat of an evil dragon there is to all world and his allies who is the master of evil." and that's it.

Rias: hmm, we know the green and blue hero's are you two, but the orange dragon and the red angel and devil? Where have I heard that before?

Ben: hey ophis, draig, do you two know?

Draig: hmm, did he say anything about there parents?

zack: I'm not sure but I have a hunch those 2 parents are from them and if they are similar but different like mine and, and that means!

ben: t-there are our brothers?!

?: it would seem you figure out the riddle, no doubt it you are me zack but different.

The group turn to see a zack look-a-like but with some differences, two scar on his right check and his left eye as a black scar with red lines, has red/blood eyes, white hair which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead with some crimson red streak as albeit with strands of hair on the side of his head and have black rings on his eyes, he is wearing a darker red shirt, a black cloat hooded jacket that button up a little, with purple lightning on the bottom and light gray streaks on the arms and has black gloves, his bottom coat hoodie jacket look torn, his shoes have some spike as it color red ,purple, silver and gray and his face show a stern face.

Ben: HOLY GEEZ!

Konton: hello, zack.

Zack: (eyes wide) oh my god, is you...(glared at him) konton...konton orion.

Issa: he look like you but very scary and evil like.

Zack walk face to konton as he smirk while zack glared and scowled look him, both there energy and soul the same but very different like of positive aura light of a demigod versus a negative aura dark corrupt of a demi anti-god which everyone can feel and senses that felt so intense clashing, the gang felt like a mirror opposite side of zack and konton.

Rita: what the!? 

Asia: is he a nice zack?

Akemi: whoa.

Howitora: (hugs zack) my zacky.

Fuyu: two big brothers?!

Raynare: I like my zacky better.

Kalawarner: hmm.

Mittelt: this is weird.

Ophis: sweet.

Vailan: is he strong?

Irina: (hugs zack as well) I won't let him hurt you.

Kuroka: I won't let him hurt you.

shadow bunny: what's going-(spotted konton) a-another zack?!

konton: allow me to introduce myself, I am konton kurokami orion, a modified new and improve a beyond Endagenypse

zack: a what?

ben: what's that?

konton: Endagenypse is the natural predator of alien x.

ben: never heard of them.

Konton: that's because there extincted you dickhead, pay attention in class more often.

ben: hey!

As akaru and hillbrid.

akaru: I know you'll show up.

konton:(turn to akaru) hello mother.

Zack: mom, you know him?!

Akaru: I do, he's from a dinention when you, ben and two others turn evil and destroy a plaint.

as then everyone remember last time about zech told them about konton and neb as they remember and turn at him ready to fight.

konton: don't bother, not here from a fight.

akaru: yeah, he landed on an other dimension about huntsman, huntress, weapons and other stuff.

Zack: what'd you doing here then?

Konton: gonna explain everything but first do you know about dungraus the corrupt black dragon?

everybody except akaru, hillbrid, ben and zack is shocked as draig, albino and ophis 's eyes wide of hearing that name.

Draig: YOU KIDDING US!? He's the traitor of all dragons alive.

Ophis: believe us, theirs not a single dragon who doesn't know about dung.

Albion: he was the dragons dragon. But he turn rouge and evil.

Rias: we rain into him.

Valain: hes the one who manipulated me.

Irina: I'll make him pay for making my zacky hurt.

blaze: who doesn't know that monster?

konton: is true and the reason you don't remember him zack and ben, cuz he alter the memory and erase before he die, he survive but turn into a sacred gear similar like albion and draig, he waited and expected someone with a darkest heart find, so he spotted neb, but dung was in a coma sleep while neb experimenting his sacred gear and never discovered, as soon or later he'll be awaken.

Ben: so that why it felt familiar.

Zack: yeah and that explain why we cant remember.

Konton: and is true rias and they other that dung use to died but revive by vilgax machine when your boyfriend arrive to this world, and zack's girls, dung the one who ruin zack's life and made him like this

That made them super angry of an aura burst.

Rita: HES…. DOUBLE DEAD!

Shadow bunny: kill.

Asia: (hugs zack) I'm sorry zacky.

Akemi: oh, he is going to be my new toy later.

Howitora: destroy.

Fuyu: HE'S DOUBLE DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!

Raynare: zacky…

Kalawarner: he hurt you?

Mittelt: DEAD LIZARD!

Ophis: I'll erase him when I have the chance.

Vailan: (on fire) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Irina: oh zacky, I'm so sorry.

Kuroka: he is going go burn.

Zack: wow, so it was him...come to think it I think I'm remembering, it was him!

Ben: yeah so do I, he try to cover his blocked of not get caught until now.

Konton: yeah and your two other brother is Austin d ookami the prince of all dragon there is, his mom the dragon goddess queen and his father a human, the knight dragon and hold the megatrix with different aliens and some old ones. koan kasai serinuyami, wielder of the nemetrix and the son of the demon goddess queen of all every hell, underworld and other demonic realm including this one and his father a half arch angel who is the highest angel there is and one of god's son as well, makes koan the prince of both heaven and hell.

After they hear that, draig start screaming like a mad man.

Draig: IT'S AKASU! DON'T LET HER FIND ME!

Issa: you met her before?

Zack: why you scream like she'll murder you?

Draig: she is the most powerful dragon in any world you can think of, she can create but also destroy anything even the 'powerful' ones here and, one time I accidentally piss her off by nearly crushing her fiance.

Konton: yeah and also now minato become stronger as ever by his training and other, and he did say he gonna visit an old red scaly dragon. (draig's eyes wide)

draig start to scream again and make issas hand go crazy.

Valice: albion, you know her?

Albion: what dragon dose not? Every dragon respects and fears her, they all try to stay on her good side 100%.

valice: and what happens if you get on her bad said.

Albion: once she's angry, she cam make you go poof.

Konton: is true and she is the one who made and created ophis and great red , because dragon entity made by the queen's and the enemie's emotion the power of destructive forces , energy of dragons , order, chaos, endless times, nothing energy , infinite energy, light and darkness energy particles to the emotion. Her fight of her enemies almost at the dimensional gap and her emotion of feel angry and no pity of the enemies who don't have a heart as she easily crush him, which is why ophis and the great red was born but akasu didn't know or realize she made them until sooner.

Draig: that is why we have to show respects, (make issa's hand face her) and that means don't go pervert on her! She can see it as soon as you make a pervert face.

issa went pale in total fear and nodded.

Ophis: so...I was made along great red by her and the foe she fought?

Konton: which is an old man who is an another demonic dragon of chaos, yeah you two was born from it and the reason have see memory and you shapeshift an elderly man but that was a mistake, your real true form was a female which is your in now.

Ophis: I see.

Rias: and the demon queen?!

Xenovia and Irina: h-hikari the true holy arch angel mage! Marry to her?!

Issa: w-wait so you know them as well?

Rias: lilith is known as the queen of all devils and demons, my brother is under her, and she comes in visits from time to time.

Irina: and hikari is that most powerful angle in all the worlds.

Xenovia: we haven't heard of them from a long time.

Konton: yeah and dung even ruin their sons life and even make koan become beyond bat shit crazy and their evil version of them who are my brothers.

which shocked them that their evil version of two other and about koan is crazy.

ben: then how come we don't remember them.

konton: I'm gonna explain that and everyone listen carefully, this maybe beyond crazy, weirder and shit!

they all nodded

konton: you see way back as I have dung's memories along my brothers, he know and afraid if there multiverse of us brothers so he need to get rid of them all. So he built a device and uses a pieces of our sample, a device made of Maltruant's parts, using the new and improve nemetrix of hooked the endaysgpe's and albedo's ultimate to dial alien x but didn't turn one cuz you know.

Also thanos' infinity gauntlet, dung's magic and along to do it but suddenly it going haywire to cause a huge shockwave explosion scan and created an infinite and beyond multi-omniverse of ben, koan, zack and Austin and other to changes and alter the history, origin, time and some separation.

In omniverse 1, Dimension A. in here is ben and zack, Dimension B. Koan and Austin , Dimension C. Austin and Zack, Dimension D. Koan and Austin, Dimension F. Koan and Ben and Dimension G. Ben and Austin.

Those are what if separated and here omniverse 2, a 3 brothers instead of 2 which you know is similar like omniverse 1 and last omniverse 3 which is the four of us brothers as is a surprise of which dimension they go. also now of me, neb, feral jester and drang the evil version of koan and Austin we never get along as brother sometime once we fought full power our dimension is destroyed and separated but sometime thanks to dung try to destroyed mutilverse of us so more of me, drang, neb and feral jester along zech and other kids like him there, my own mother and father even my bro's parents too as they didn't die, they lived but trasnfered merge to their other self form either omniverse 1,2,3 or 4 by splitting themselves and that's why.

and last omniverse 4 is about zack, koan and Austin separated different follow and solo their own adventure and life like how ben does and so now it explain why in this world ben and zack you don't remember or met koan and Austin.

Ben: duuuude, I've heard and seen mind blowing things, but this, this takes the entire thing.

As zack listen everything speechless and then fainted as he woked up.

Zack: it all, makes scenes.

Konton: yep, you and ben are Dimension A and went also ben and zack, you'll meet your other brothers Dimension B and their parents when they visit in this world cuz now I just messages all this info to all the mutli-oniverse of us when they figure who they are and their parents are, good luck and now I'll snap my finger so they know they have more brothers then that.

konton snap his finger and then he teleported away out of the shadows and laugh evil echoes the area.

Ben: well zack, prepare cuz we're getting more brothers then one.

zack: hell I game, I always wanted to meet Austin and koan, but for some reason koan and I felt click together since I remembering everything now.

Then crash to the window while roll and get up then landed is a teen with peach skin, wearing an orange scarf, a black T-shirt with a hoodie on, orange lines with an orange circle with a light blue soul in the middle, gray pants and has an orange omnitrix on his left wrist.

?: (strike a pose) OH YEAH!

is a guy who have milk skin, but and some muscle built a little with some six pack, with yellow eyes and crimson spiky hair a bit long reach to his back, and wear a black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the long sleeve been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a gray vest with the collar up and black leather gloves with a red spike on it and his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines and lastly he was wearing a red fur cape and have a red dog collar with spike and a omnitirx like symbol except is an open mouth with sharp teeth.

?: TRA LA LAAAAAAAAAAA (Get up and laugh crazy and waving his arms)

issa: HOLY SHIT! (fell down)

?: huh, good first impression.

?: Yellow what doing? me is koan seinruyami! (waving his arm)

?: I'm Austin D ookami, nice to meet ya.

as rias, valiant, irina, xenovia, and her peerage is shocked and eyes and gawked as they senses enormous demonic, angel and even holy-demon coming from koan, ophis, draig, ablion ,issa and valiant senses a beyond dragon from coming Austin.

Draig: AAAAAHHHHHH! HIDE! IT'S AKASU'S SON! (hide somewhere)

austin: (clank chuckle) at least my mom has a reputation here.

koan: sweet! Demons, angels, fallen angels and yokais! Just like me! (turn ben and zack) ben ! zack! Bros! HUG ATTACK!

Then koan tackled him into a big hug then twirl them around and laugh crazy.

Austin: sorry about my brother here, he just exited when a person named konton explained everything to us.

Rias: that's alright, my name is rias gremory, and I'm-

Austin: a devil? I can tell, the world I came from it's the other way around, more dragons less devils.

koan: konton give info of which world is for us, we're from Dimension B and This Dimension A is stupdenious

koan drop them as koan walk in four leg like a dog then sniff at koneko, kuroka, issa blaze, fuyu.

Koneko: um, what's he doing?

Austin: let me explain, in our omniverse dung has make both of us his experiments, I got lucky but koan has lost his sanity, but on the plus side he has the abilities and advantages of all animals in the animal kingdom even yokai and mythical beast, he the most insane person there is and be careful he has same hothead temper like zack but koan is very unpredictable and former what people called him super villain.

Koan cover himself with ketchup and mustard while laughing and whacking his head to the ground.

Koan: Me am woodpecker only to ground!

Austin: like so.

Rias: I see, what can you do?

Austin: you want the long version or the short?

rias: you pick.

Austin: well I can invent many thing there is and random ability, scientist, doctor, I built weapon, device, well known fighter, solve some problems and good of games and very good of music and instrument, I got the megatrix which are different aliens then ben or zack but got some of them and koan have the nemetrix which a dog collar that he can transformed into natural predators of our aliens.

Rias: integrating.

Austin: and that's not all, I have the two abilities in my disposal, the monster form and my rider system.

koan: me got demon, angel and holy-demon form.

akeno: amazing.

koan: sure is, at me and Austin place we're dealing with my evil self who half fallen angel and half undead demon. (this make akeno and rias shocked eyes wide)

rias: undead demon?! that's one of the most dangerous devils there is.

koan: yep and mixed with a fallen angel kind , also you must be rias gremory , I heard how high of your clan is and irina, an angel as well I presume, neat.

as rias and irina went and bow to koan.

koan: huh?

Austin: oh god, this again, there are two people bowing to me isn't there?

Koan: yep.

Austin: UGH! GOD DAMN IT!

he turn to see issa, ophis, blaze and valain.

ben: I know.

zack: same with us.

Rias: my lord.

Sona: it's an honor to meet you.

Asia: you have grease us with your presents.

Xenovia: we humbly welcome you.

Irina: too our humble home.

Ophis: it's an honor prince of dragons.

Blaze: I am blaze fenikkusu, it's an honor to meet you.

Draig: u-u-um good evening prince of dragons, I'm draig the welsh dragon.

Albion: and I am albion, the vanishing dragon.

Austin: no need to be formal.

Koan: we're like ben and zack, so no bowing.

As they get up.

Austin: also I know something about zack and koan.

Ben: me to.

Issa: like what?

Austin: not only they have in common of root beer, fighting , surveillance , hothead temper, but there like wolverine and Deadpool or sabertooth from X-Men , the batman and the joker , superman and doomsday, but zack is bend a little crazy and koan is broken, zack share of spiritual of demonic and angelic as koan share that too and they both have mimic ability cuz ever since zack escape dung mixed and divide partical ability to koan, which is why these two felt like the same and best brothers forever as the heavy duoes.

Ben: huh, cool.

Zack: that explain it!

Koan: cool we're defentily brothers!

Austin: anyway me and koan should go now, and maybe come back soon.

Koan: yeah around some good fight or any on highshcool dxd hero, which coming out in april 10th but we got a fairy tail to help out and evil to stop, also this time freeze should be stop any second like now.

Ben: then make sure you keep on fighting.

Zack: and be epic as well.

Ben shake Austin's hand and zack give a fist bump to koan.

Austin and koan: seeyah bros

ben and zack: you to bros.

Austin: is Omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Ben: hero time!

Zack: time to roll out!

Austin and koan teleported away.

Rias: what a colorful pear those two are.

ben: yeah, now I remember I wonder how they other us doing.

zack: nothing same ol same, now the time is unfreeze and solve our question, let get back to business.

as Thomas and rose came in.

issa: morning mom and dad!

Thomas: hey hone.

Ben: did you discover the house is now remodel again?

Thomas: yeah I'd say I'm surprised I came home work last night to find a six story palace with three basements, i never even had a clue that rias' father was some kind of a big deal construction magnate he transformed our home into a tony montana wet dream bit in a good way.

Rose: and I can't believe we slept thought the entire remodeling processes too talk about conviction, the kitchen is so big right now with plenty of room to move around.

Then coming out the doors are 40 maids and butler bowing.

Zack: son of bi...

Ben: mother fu..

Maids: (bow to ben and zack) good morning masters.

Butlers: we are here to serve our lord, master and mistress 

Then four maids walk up to them, the first one is a tall girl with long black hair with keeps a long fringe - just over her purple eyes - and keeps her raven-black hair long and in the style of a hime but with white on the inside of her hair, the second one has a red hair girl and who is shorter then the first one, has red eyes , the third one has blue hair that is long but keeps it in a high ponytail and blue eyes and the last one is shorter and has white hair but blue eyes.

As they bow to ben and zack.

?: greetings masters, I am nasturu seno, I'm the head maid on your quarters Benjamin and these 3 are my friends.

?: sup, I'm akane mishima, I'm head of security of your quarters zackery.

?: hello! I'm mikoto kondo, defensive head and head maid on your end zacky.

?: and I'm shizuku sango, weapons expert and security on your quarters benjimen.

Ben: uh hi there.

Zack: nice to meet y'all, (turn akane) oh and akane if anyone touch my root beer blast them and if issa try to peep at my girl's breast or skirt do that too.

Akane: (smile while pull a holy gun) yes sir master!

Issa: (anime tears) I'm going to die!

As david, mai, zech and aoihi in ready and join breakfast.

Aoihi: morning everyone!

Zack: morning sweetie.

Zech: I guess we missed konton came in and freeze time.

Ben: also your other uncle austin and koan was there too.

Mai: oh, we miss them.

As they turn and look around.

David: it got remodel.

Aoihi: even butlers and maids?

Ben and zack: not our idea.

zech: hey Dave, the that maid blush looking at you.

David turn to see a girl with long tan brown hair with blue eyes and there anothor girl who a teenage girl of medium height. She has long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face another.

David: the second girl look at you z.

Zech: really?

?: hello, my name is kaede sakura, I'm surveillance.

?: and I'm nui, if you need anything to be sawed back together I'm your maid and I'm a scientist.

Nui hugged zech as yami jealousy hug zech back.

Yami: get your hands off of my master!

Nui: aw I just wanna say hello to him, he super cute!

Yami: (snatch him back) mine!

Nui: (pouted and snatch him) mine!

As they glare each other.

Ben: like father like son.

Zack: you can say that again.

 **Timeskip**

the group are now walking to the school.

Zack: hard to believe we have other two brothers and many of us in other different universe and dimensions.

Zack: no surprise there.

Then they turn to see nastruru, shizuku, amane, mikoto, sakura and nui is wearing school uniform except shizuku have long sleeves while mikoto have a black long sleeves shirt underneath and so do akane but between her shoulder.

Ben: your coming too?

Zack: in our school?

Nastruru: of course master, we need to keep an eye one you.

Ben: okay but dont call us master around public or people.

Zack: but if we're alone

They nodded.

Ben: also what of beings are you girls?

Sakura: well, I'm a succubus to start off.

Nui: and I'm a human but reincarnated as a devil.

Akane: werebeast

Shizuku: a demon raiju.

Mikoto: Ascended Demon

Nasturu: I'm a half mystic dragon and half human but devil now.

Ben: awesome.

Zack: sweet, wait what's an Ascended Demon?

Mikoto: it's like a fallen angle but more badass.

Zack: wow a Purified Demon huh? That badass which is you

Mikoto: thanks zacky.

 **At school.**

At school all the girls are going crazy on new girls are coming to school and the guys are getting more jealous at the boys, But what they saw is coming is a fair-skinned teenage girl of slightly below average height. She has amaranth-red eyes and shoulder-length hair hair appears amaranth-red in color, she wears a school uniform, with her is a stuff bunny with both sides with black ribbons on her bunny ears, stitch on both ears, her fur is color light red like salmon but normal color on the top of her bunny ears and a star mark on her left cheek, have dark crimson eyes, and a girl who is tall wears outfit consists of the standard sleeveless female blue uniform which consists of: a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level which is unzipped to show a black tanktop. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes.

Ben: what the fuck?! yuki and rogue?!

Zack: (came by) hey bro you- (look the other girl) holy shit is alexis!

Yuki and rouge: benny! (hugs him)

alexis:(glared and her arm cross) zackery orion.

Zack: ah shit, I guess my mom and ben's uncle brought you two here huh?

Alexis: yes they did.

Zack: look alexis, I know you expecting and I got been through, I would visit but the asshole fistrick send us here with his trick and I was gonna ask my mom to bring you here after school and today, I would do but got busy with enemies and already discover I got more then one brother and there other me ass well.

Alexis: very well, I'll forgive you under one condition.

Zack: and that is?

Alexis: (grab his shirt and kissed him then breaks it) you and I go on a date after school.

Zack: well okay, since I miss you.

Akane point her gun at her and mikoto point her sword as alexis raised her hand up in defense. But she disarmed the both of them but zack karate shop them as they pouted cutely at him while rubbing their heads.

Zack: no fighting and no weapons in school around public.

They nodded.

zack: anyway alexis, I'll take you on the date after school.

Alexis:(smile and hug his arm) good.

Now the class girls are shocked that alexis is bold.

shadow bunny: no fair!

Alexis: it's far to me.

Shadow bunny: (cutely pull his arm) mine!

Alexis: I have him first!

Shadow bunny: no mine!

Rita: zacky who that girl?

Raynare: I wanna know too!

Zack: this is alexis Rhodes, my childhood friend.

Asia: um, hello, I'm asia argento.

Alexis: is nice to meet you girls.

Zack: also soon we got plans for summer break.

Asia: I never have such a long break before, so I feel kinda unprepared.

Xenovia: me too I also don't know what I do.

Asia: I would like that.

Rias: so ben who those two girls hugging you?

Ben: oh, there yuna yuki my childhood friend and rouge bunny who in her human form now.

Rias: I see.

Which rogue in her human form of a fair skin, long red hair that is pigtails with black ribbons has big breasts, crimson eyes, wearing a mini skirt, a white school uniform, with a yellow jacket tide on her waist and a black tie.

Rogue: like it benny?

Ben: love it.

Rias: (hugs him) mine!

Rouge: (pouted cute and snatch him) he's huggy benny! I know him more then you she-demon!

Rias: (snatch him back) I don't care, he's mine!

Yuki: (snatch him) no he's mine! Do neh! (stick her tongue at them)

rouge and rias start to fight yuki, alexis notice aoihi and zech which the girls and two pervs going on gaga on them.

alexis: who those two zack?

zack: there our kids, zech and aoihi.

Alexis: so… cute.

as she walk to them as they turn around to her.

aoihi: who are you

alexis whisper to them as they hug her as she giggle.

yuki: also benny who these two (point at david and mai)

ben: (Whisper to her and rouge) there our kids…

yuki and rogue gleed and dash over to then and hugs them.

yuki and rouge: so adorable !

david:(whisper to her) mom please ,your embarrassing me. (whine)

david groan.

yuki: no, your adorable.

alexis: you look like your father.

zech: yeah I know.

aoihi: mom those two pervs keep bothering me and asking me question if I'm single and why I'm wearing these clothes.

She then turn to the boys and give them a death glare as they flinch then she walk to them then pound there heads.

zack: (smile) that's my girl

 **timeskip**

the group are now and the club room, ben with yuki she hugging and so do rouge but at the chest, zack and alexis is enjoying their date reading a comic together, zech, david, mai, aoihi and gasper playing a video game.

Ben: say, issa, are you alright?

David: yeah you've been spacing out lately.

Issa: oh, just thinking about bad memory's and why am I remembering them?

Ben: bad memory about what?

Issa: it's about reynella.

Ben: hmm, it's been awhile since I heard that name.

Raynare: me too, she maybe dead but I guess it haunted you huh?

Issa: I guess, even draig and I have a nightmare of this dung guy, I think he finally awaken from neb's sacred gear.

Ben: I don't know, I mean dung is the bane of all omniverses but turning himself into a sacred gear, it perhaps what konton said. I finally remember me and zack destroyed him but he seem to alter all of our memories and other so he think he'll one day come back by being resurrection, after we landed on earth vilgax must revive him.

Zack: and not to mention a little long met neb who making an artificial sacred gear so dung must have transferred his entire being into us a plan to bargain with neb, he hid inside neb's sacred gear as particle and incarnation and infected, that explain the dungle beast and dung let neb hid him so non of us couldn't senses.

Ben: but when we fought neb from the meeting attack, me and zack fought neb as we senses his sacred gear it was familiar but we didn't recognize it was dung until now, it was him along assist with neb.

Zack: but it was an error, seem dung wasn't complete yet cuz he was asleep after he fused himself in neb's sacred gear until today.

Rias: I guess we need to train more often.

zack: yeah but we will be ready

as they heard an evil voice around but no one but they recognize.

ben and zack:(glared) dung.

Dung's voice: took you two very long enough to remember.

Rias: come and show yourself!

Dungs voice: are you always this brash rias gremory? Of course you are, like every demon I burn and my akeno you have your mother's looks and your power like your father.

Akeno: never talk about him! And how did you know!?

Dung: I know a lot, even I'm the one increase your hate, I even increase and corrupted one of the Himejima Clan to killed you as the birth of a hybrid. since they believed that your mom had been brainwashed by the Fallen Angel. To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch the Fallen Angel and bring her back. I was in disguised keeping your dad occupied and corrupted his enemies to control them and I help killed your mother.

Akeno is in shock and covered her mouth and fell to her her knees and ben concert her.

Dung's voice: and kiba or should I say Isaiah, for a human who survive being a labrat with my old allies.

That inrage kiba now knowing that it was dung who started it.

Dung: yeah I know, in human form they give me an errand to find a perfect test subject, when I found you, you got potential so I pick you and killed your parents, right after your escape I open some of my poison you inhaled so you can die but you just lucky saved by the devil.

Kiba: YOU BASTARD!

Dung's voice: hehehe, if you just died you should've join them. hello shrione and kuroka, seem the older sister not a fugitive anymore huh?

Koneko: it's koneko, and what do you mean?!

Dung: well you see way back your parents, your dad a human and mom a nekomata, I did some manipulate of your father as the voice of his head to corrupted his negative so he wont pay too much attention to you, your sister and your mother. my plan to steal you, your mother and older sister but it failed as he fought it so I killed your parents. So plan b it was I told the kuroka's former master to find you two so he can experimented on you so you can be an allied to me and him as a corrupt demon cat but that plans failed since you two ruin it. so my last plan to framed your sister by disguise as the devil to agree on other devils what they know and even help spread the rumors of her drunk with power and become a stray devil.

Kuroka: I was a stray devil but zack saved me!

dung: to bad these two brats go it in the way of changing it !

Ben: booya. (fistbump zack)

dung: well you see way back your parents, your dad a human and mom a nekomata, I did some manipulate of your father as the voice of his head to corrupted his negative so he wont pay too much attention to you, your sister and your mother. my plan to steal you, your mother and older sister but it failed as he fought it so I killed your parents. So plan b it was I told the kuroka's former master to find you two so he can experimented on you so you can be an allied to me and him as a corrupt demon cat but that plans failed since you two ruin it. so my last plan to framed your sister by disguise as the devil to agree on other devils what they know and even help spread the rumors of her drunk with power and become a stray devil , even I did hope the devil killed you but like that redhead brat, her brother got in the way.

koneko then burst to tears as kruoak comfort her but very furious as she growl like a tiger with her sharp teeth.

dung's voice: gasper, tch a cowardly cross dressing vampire and your like your worthless father who betrayed me eons ago.

Gasper: what have you done to my father?!

Dung's voice: oh didn't do anything, way back before he use to work with me and soon have a change of heart then my team for a human and even destroyed half of my important stuff too. So I heard his wife was pregnant, so I add my combination poison and darkness including the Sacred Gear of the Forbidden Balor View within her, which enter you the most and it work to murder her. I found it and know it was too munch for you to handle so I plan to wait when you lose control and your mind as a beast however you didn't but at least it killed your mom, I corrupt your family's emotion of negative. So they can fear you and abuse you, I even mind control those vampire hunter to kill you as payback for your father to betrayed me.

Gasper:(in tears and biting his lip and making a fist) your going to pay

dung's voice: I like to see you try, also rias, just for my fun I was the one hypnotize that camel to that and the reason why your afraid of camels, hahahahahaha!

Rias: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOUR FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR SCRANY LIZARD NECK!

dung: wow you should known as crab grmeory, your hair not the only one is red, long time no see driag and albino my old friends...still fighting each other? but in my opinion your both weak.

Ddraig: SHUT UP YOU TRAITOR!

Albino: you used to be called a hero but now look at you, your a desecrate!

Dung's voice: hahaha thank for the compliment, I feel sorry of your host draig, a pervy bisexual idiot and yours albino, to think the descendant of the original Lucifer easily manipulated. Just like I did to your dad of manipulate him of fear of your power even told him the "future vision" that she will grew strong and kill you even out thrown you, so good job of killing your dad, it make my job so easy.

Valian: you bastard!

Dung: look you talking, and ophis, I'm surprise an emotionless of a nothing dragon goddess will easy overwhelm by a single boy.

Ophis: look whos taling coming from a vengeful dragon of one human.

Dung: at least i didnt get blast by one who evil, (she growl at him) to bad you cant join me, we couldn't had it all...oh well, at least big ol red will do. (make ophis' eyes wide)

ophis: you won't dare!

Dung: I will dare, and alexis and shadow the light and ice queen, from the light of society .

Alexis: never called us that!

Shadow bunny: we wont forgive ourself of what we did!

Dung: well i am surprise.

Alexis: of what?

Dung: you see eons ago I'm the one who created the light of destruction , since is high amount of negative corrupt light energy. Since good guy use darkness why cannot evil use the light ? Honestly I wasn't expect was my creation do. I hid it to the white matter in space after my betrayal and the war. When i come back it was gone and soon came back to me, i read and scan what it did and I was amaze my little project did some work at earth at the dual monster academy, I even impress myself of my work.

Zack: you bastard.

Dung: hey I didn't plan it but at least it work how it did, as munch I love to talk of this reunion but I got some planning to do so rias and you two heroes, tell the devils, fallen angels, yokais and angels and every clan that your allies against me, "Beware the return of the black corrupt dragon and his wrath will come with vengeance".

as his laugh echo the room of evil and his voice his now gone.

Zack: he's going to pay.

ben: yeah very bad

zack: everyone, we're sorry what he did to your past, I guess we share the same being victim by that lowlife salamander asshole.

valiant: even get prepare soon and need more allies.

ben: we will, the sooner the better.

 **Timeskip.**

The group is now in a train

zack: damn this one nice train.

Rias: this is a proper trip.

asia: I never expected to go on hell on a train.

kiba: last time we currently on grayfia's magic, then we came back on griffins, it was pretty sweet

then akaru and hillbrid appeared but look like a young teen as his hair still white but spiky and wearing a jacket along some jumpsuit then next him is a beautiful young girl with blond hair with a high ponytail with a ribbon and green eyes wearing a princess warrior armor that color black and green.

zack: hillbrid?

hillbrid: that's me! Thought I need to change my look and this is my wife silvea.

sileva: nice to meet you and don't your kids look cute right hun?

as she notice hillbrid is on the floor spying on rias and the girl's panties.

hillbrid:(smile while noosebleed) just making sure there's comfy around this train.

She sighed and slam him with a huge hammer leaving a bump on his head.

Sileva: what am I going to do with you?

Akaru: how you ended up with him?

Sileva: let say he a perv but nice and strong.

Akaru: I know.

Conductor: we will soon arrive on the seetreat domain.

Issa: seatreat domain?

Then sona, tsubaki and saji arrive.

saji: yo guys!

Ben: hey girls.

Sona: (dash to ben and hugs him) hi benny!

Tsubaki: hey! No far! (hug him)

as rias make a fake cough to get sona's attention attention as she is jealousy right now.

Rias: would you please let go of my benny?

sona: just five more minutes.

ben: your joining too?

sona: that's right, she give us a ride of the gremory train and try to hog you all to herself.

but rouge push sona and tsubaki out of the way.

rouge: (hug ben's chest) benny is all mine! Mine! Mine!

Sona: HEY! HE'S MINE!

Ben: girls calm down! So where we heading again?

Rias: oh we're going to my family's domain.

Ben: that's nice.

Austin: don't forget about us.

They turn to see austin and Koan.

Ben: oh hey aust, good to see you again.

Zack: K ! Hey there bro.

Austin: we thought we like to come and see.

Koan: and might assist since your heard of dung.

Koan then pull out a barrel next to gasper and play his Nintendo switch.

Gasper: what's in there?

Koan: candy (grab a lollipop and lick it)

Gasper: can I have some?

Koan: okdie dokie gasp

Toss a bag a gum drop as they begin to eat.

Austin: you see we're duplicate as the really us doing some business at fairy tail.

Ben: I see.

Coundtior: we will soon arrive at the gremory's domain tunnel.

Issa: alright it's about time!

Koan: hey rias your afraid of camels?

Rias: how'd you know?!

Koan: me have ways, when koan is scared me do matter in hands as to whack them with object so they be scared other then we do to shoe them we don't like that.

Everyone didn't know what is he saying.

Austin: what he means is that he has his ways of knowing stuff, he telling you rias if someone is afraid of something be brave and take matter on your own hand and fight your fight to show them who boss and hit them with something to hurt them.

Then everyone understand what koan is saying.

rias:( smile) thanks koan

Sona: goodevening, my name is sona sitri

Koan: yellow again smart girl, what doing? (waving his right arm)

sona: um, hi?

Austin: you may want to excuse him, he's always like this, my name is austin ookami, that's koan serinuyami.

Koan make a horse norse.

Austin: he like a living cartoon but very unpredictable agent of choas and really insane but nice, he been like this thanks to dung and his allies broken him.

Sona: I see.

Akron: take a look.

They look at the window and see a large area with towns.

Austin: woah.

Koan: damn.

Xenovia: what, your telling me that land…

akeno: yes, this all belongs to the house of gremory.

Ben: really?! Dude!

Austin: your telling me.

Zack: awesome.

Koan: is like a pile of toothpicks!

Then the train stopped. As everyone almost trip as akeno breasts almost view at ben's face and Koan trip and his head fall out until he attatch it.

Koan: good thing this train have emergency breaks.

Zack: sure is.

Conductier: the emerrgeny have been activate

Akron: how strange I wonder why stop the train.

Ben: uh akwno can you move?

Akeno: sorry Benny.

As azazel along rias came by.

Azazel: a few V.I.P's will be entering soon, maybe the stop was for security mesores

As he senses a enromous amount of holy as he turn to koan.

Azazel: oh hey, who are you?

Koan: Koan seiruyami and this is my brother Austin d ookami.

Austin: hey. (azazel's eyes wide out)

Azazel: (turn to koan) YOUR HIBIKIS SON?! (turn to austin) AND YOUR AKASUS SON?! HOLY SHIT!

Koan: and Lilith is my mom, a demon goddess queen.

Austin: my dad a human and the dragon knight warrior.

Azazel: DAMN! Anyway, can you not tell lilith that I'm here?

koan: why?

?: hello azazel.

Azael's eyes wide in horror then he and rias's peerage and everyone slowly turn.

A young woman has light peach skin, She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat with orange lines and she have a long wild rose hair, black eyes with yellowish amber pupil, her hands and fingers are larger and longer, wear a necklace cross and. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and red dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves with sharp nail of claws, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple sharp combat boot with heels slippers and a black mini skirt, the dragon then open her eyes and turn to the demon who also waken up.

Then there two men, one on the right is a man is almost the spitting image of austin, the only difference is the eyes he has red eyes and he wears a full set of robotic dragon armor and wearing a white silver shirt, scarf which is long and 2 ways and a black vest that have a golden dragon symbol on his back, black combat fingerless gloves, golden belt.

The second man on the left has is an average looking man, has orange hair that is a little messy on the front along , blue eyes and wears a crimson red sleeves hoodie, he is wearing an average clothing that is black shirt and red pants, white and blue shoes, a cross necklace, his shirt have a picture of a bird flying to the sky.

And another a young woman, she has black long haired with bangs, snowy-white skin and violet light eyes, she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the breasts size can out bigger same as lilth. She wears a mix of an upper part of a kimono and armor which is a gauntlet, and a mixed combat metal high heel boots. A Symbol of a dragon on her shoulder pads.

Hillbrid: hey hikari! Minato! Good to see you!

Akaru: Lilith! Akasu! Welcome.

Austin: hey mom hey dad.

Koan: mommy! daddy! (hug them)

lilith: hello sweety!

hikari: hey there koan

minato: sup kiddo

akasu: hello everyone.

everyone excapet zack, koan, austin, ben, alexis, rogue, shadow, alexis and yuki is shock and awe even scared of the 3 goddess and their husband are here.

Akasu: (spotted issa) you there.

Issa: y-yes?!

minato:(walk to her and grab her right and glared) miss me draig? I know you in there.

Her right hand didn't say anything inside draig is in the corner shaking.

minato: akasu, let's go inside.

akasu: gladly, don't worry issa, your hand will be alright.

minato: but not your partner

as they flashes and enter inside as they walk to draig who sweating like a pig.

Akasu: it's been a while little red.

Minato: did you really expect we never come?

Draig: uh, take it easy min, I was just kidding way back.

Minato: yeah, but here's something funny when I went to other words, (crack his knuckles) I heard a magic to slay a dragon and since your strong let see if you can survive me and my wife.

Draig: mercy?

Akaru: sorry, all out of it.

Draig screamed bloody murder then start to run around.

meanwhile outside

hikari and Lilith walk to azazel.

hikari: you know Az, I heard a lot about what happen, even about raynelle killing a human cuz her sacred gear and that dumbass war hungry kokobial happen.

Azazel: would you forgive me that I say it's not my fault?

Hikari: is your job as the highest in grigori you idiot ! (whack azazel's head) even fallen angel are banned from heaven we give them a chance at least as alliance to us angels from heaven and help the balance, you've make sure to check on any fallen of their true color or behavior! Cuz they're rogue fallen who cause nothing but trouble which means everyone or human will think fallen are nothing but sins and truly evil will make you or other good fallen as one, don't screw this up again you hear?

Azazel: y-yes sir.

hikari: good, also I'm the only one who pissed.

Lilith: azazel.

Azazel: l-lady Lilith.

Koan: hey mom, what did this guy do of make you mad?

Lilith: he's the one who try to hit on me.

koan turn to azazel.

Koan: what the fuck?

Hikari: yeah, he's lucky I didn't turn him to ash with one holy-flame dagger on his chest, but I rather let my lily do it, she is part holy-demon now.

That made azazel sacared as lilith crack her knuckles.

Lilith: oh this is going to be fun for me.

Azazel: mommy!

Then hikari walk to xenovia,asia and irina.

Hikari: you must be asia, xenovia and irina, is a pleasure to meet you three.

Irina: i-i-it's a pleasure to m-meet you at last.

Xenoiva: it's an honor to meet you in person.

Asia: oh wow, (bow) it;s a pleasure to meet you mr hibiki.

Hikari:(chuckle) no need for that also irina how my little brother micheal doing?

Irina: h-he's your little brother?! I didn't know, oh please forgive me for shouting.

hikari: hey is cool, no need to be formal and yeah he's my little brother, let just say a WHOLE lot's of siblings, cousins, in laws, god father, sister and other stuff are around somewhere and I'm the elder of it.

Irina: um, he's doing fine

hikari: even priest church girl or not, thanks you two of wielding the holy swords along the way, (turn kiba) and kiba, I'm sorry about your past and dung, and your friends told me they say hello for you as well, and asia you have the purist heart so me and my father have your blessing, (smile) thanks and keep up the good work.

Xenovia: thank you your grace.

Asia: oh, thank you.

Irina: th-thank you your highness.

Kiba: thank you.

hikari: is nothing.

As lilth done beating azazel and walk to rias and sona.

Lilith: the princess of the gremory and sitri clan, guess some generation keep moving huh?

Rias: um, y-yes we are.

Sona: yeah.

Then serafall came in.

Zack: hey serafall, we're you been?

Serafall: my parents ask me to take care of errands since I move with you.

Zack: that's good.

Serafall spotted and eyes wide Lilith.

Serafall: l-lady Lilith?!

Lilith: oh Hi sera, (smile) seem now your the levathein then , I see you grew up to a wonderful woman who look cute in your magical girl outfit.

Seafall: y-yeah I have

Lilith: yup.

She walk to rias and flick her head.

Rias: ow! (rub her forehead)

Lilith: that for letting issa get killed by a fallen angel, like hikari said we devil maybe bad but not all and your giving us the worst like we never have the heart, I'm glad you realize your action and not be selfish of how humans are even you should've save her, (her amber pupils glows while narrow her eyes) so make sure you be careful what you do.

Rias: I-i understand.. (bow)

Lilith: thanks.

Hikari see akeno.

Hikari: oh you must be shuri's child, wow look at you, have your mother looks and I know what happen about your parents along with dung.

She look down saddened but hibiki make her look at him.

Hibiki: look akeno, don't blamed yourself of what happen, we all never know yet sooner or later of dung's action, but your mother told me to let you know this. She want you and your father always be closed together as the family, he have you all it left and blamed himself of not saving his wife, but she was happy and saw you with ben, she always be there for you in the heart, it pains her see you two separated and she doesn't want it, but now your not alone anymore as you got a family now along your dad.

As akeno smile and in tears of hearing that.

Akeno: thank you.

hikari: you know when this over want me to visit your mom?

Akeno: please.

hikari nodded

minato: seem we might be stuck here for a while until the problem be solve.

akaru: will be back

the 4 goddess along their husband and azazel walk away.

Rias: one of the renisive of asgard will be joining us of confress.

Issa: what's an asgard?

Koan: that where thor and loki lived at.

Issa: uh…

Austin: gods of the north!

Koan: even the home of the Viking gods.

Zack: and northology, me and the bros, we've been friends with them and some enemy as well.

ben: Me and the bros , we've been friends with them and some enemy as well.

Issa: damn, (hugs ben) your so cool benny!

zack: also valiant do you know that son wukou as he one of them as well.

rias: indded, since dung now taking control of chaos bridge , asgard is joining our alliance.

Austin: alright! Hey rias, if you need any dragons, we know some slayers who can beat dragons.

koan: and don't forget devil and god slayers as well, (notice) heads up!

koneko: something wrong.

as a big purple area flashes teleported everyone into some rocky and mountain area.

Austin: is everyone alright?

Ben: we're cool!

Zack: but no sign of rias or azazel.

Koan: or our parents, (Sniff) me smell company coming!

Then they felt a rumble coming to the group, out of the corner come out a dark crimzon dragon!

Austin: OH FUCK YEAH! A DRAGON!

Koan: it not just a dragon, IT'S A DEMON DRAGON HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The dragon start to breathe out fire at them but austin throw his right hand and a giant diamond sheild appeared and blocked the attack, the group was shocked and noticed that austins right arm is covered in diamonds as what awe and shocked to see koan is sucking all the fire like a vacuum with his mouth.

Issa: HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU DO THAT?!

Austin: we'll explain later, right now get ready everyone!

Then he made his left arm brown but more gorilla like and smash the shield to make the shards attack the dragon, but the dragon destroyed the shards.

ben: hey now don't hog all the fight.

zack: yeah save some for us.

Austin: hey ben, how about let the heavy duos take some of it?

Ben: sure.

zack: ready koan?

koan: hell yeah!

koan roar then charged in as a big red flash a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face. six crab-like legs and has spikes on hIS legs. He has a long horn and small ears. has a dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes and nemetrix on his neck.

?: **CRABDOZER!**

Ben: I never thought I see the day.

Austin: (walk farther away) you may want to stand clear ben.

ben: huh ?

As ben almost stumble when zack charge past him toward the dragon, then he slap his ultramatrix then the blue flashes engulf him and change into a large musculature dinosaur with grayish purple skin and grayish white inner body with black shorts with a blue belt on his chest and has the ultramatrix on the middle and has a red scar on his right eye.

?: **POSITIVE HUMUNGASAUR!** (slap his chest again)

He then change again and his skin is now gray and he now has a dirty orange chest, shoulder pads, forelegs and a spike ball on his tail and has a helmet with a triceratops head like, has four silver barrel like knuckles and has the ultramatrix with four claws.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE HUMUNGASAUR!** (Furious roar)

issa: HOLY SHIT!

The dragon breath his fire breath at crabdozer but to everyone shocked he immune then tackle the demon send him up then U. P Humungasaur jump up then slammed him down with his tail as everyone see he evolve alien dinosaur's hand cover in holy energy and his hand turn into bio-gatling guns.

Irina: he turn his hands into cannon!

Then his gatling guns spin and shooted a lot of holy missile at the dragon while crabdozer charge use his horns to make him crashed to the wall as the dragon roar in pain but hiss at the holy stuff.

Austin: okay issa and they other your up.

Ben: we'll back you up.

They nodded then they whip out there weapons as akeno show her half fallen angel wing and her devil wing and change her attire again.

Akeno: since rias is not here we'll let ben and his brother and me take the lead, fallen angels, kiba, irina and xenovia do ever you can to distract the dragon! Fuyu! Serafall! Blaze! Zech! David! Mai! Aoihi! You'll be back up and protect asia and gasper!

ben: Austin and I use our aliens along zack and koan and after that we four brothers will take the damage.

Austin: but I like to make things fair, allow me to show you. it's OMNI-TIME!

He then slam his wrist and change into a big orange dragon with a yellow underbelly and has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **DRAG-EN-PAIN!** (roar loudly)

ben: then make sure that

he then transformed into firewave but a beast mode as flames around him to be dag-en-pain.

Firewave: **FIREWAVE!** (Roar loud as drag-en-pain stared him awe and shocked)

drag-en-pain: you change int oa dragon too?! Awesome!

Firewave: oh not A dragon, a phoenix dragon!

Make drag-en-pain's jaw drop.

Drag-en-pain: FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE! You got to share that D.N.A with me.

Firewave: too late, you got your own dragon, that's enough right now.

Drag-en-pain: no fair, anyway let the gang go first and we back them up.

Firewave: you got it.

The group all charge at the dragon and they start to throw everything they have make the dragon have a difficult time as eh stumble but make a shockwave send them all flying but the four heroes luckly catching them all and put them down safety.

drag-en-pain: okay ben, let's double tag team this!

firewave: oh yeah!

Drag-en-pain start to get angry and start to buff up and grow bigger and firewave's wings and turn his blade armor shield into blasters.

Drag-en-pain: LET'S LUCHA!

Firewave: **PYRO BLASTER!**

drag-en-pain charge then do an eblow to the dragon's face then rapidly punching him then throw him to firewave as he fire a lot at the dragons as hitting him a lot then crabdozer came jump up.

crabdozer: time to go ultimate!

He then slap his neck and start to change, he start to sprout crab claws, and pale red rock skin and grow longer, have a sharp triceratops like along his horn grew and 2 more and 6 crab-like legs each side of him. 

?: **ULTIMATE CRABDOZER!**

He charge at him to open his claws to fired hotwater to push him then P. U humongsaur riding on Ultimate Crabzoder as they got their weapon hands ready which they make a click sound

U. Crabdozer: oh...hell yeah (grin)

then they circle around him as P. U Humongsaur roar in rage shooting his holy missile and U. Crabdozer laugh crazy as he shooting his blue fire bullets from his claws which damaging the dragon a lot.

Drag-en-pain: sweet!

Firewave: keep going dudes!

Akeno: that's amazing.

Issa: cool!

Kiba: that's umbelievable.

Koneko: that's cool.

Kuroka: go zacky!

Xenovia: this is amazing.

Irina: that's my zacky!

Asia: be careful zack!

Serafall: smash that dragon!

Vailan: take him down!

Fuyu: go do it big bro!

Raynare: I'm going to make you a root beet cake later!

Mittelt: with a root beet ice cream.

Kalawarner: and a pile of root beer cookies!

Drag-en-pain: uh oh.

the two ultimate form heard what the fallen angel trio said as they roar in might as they turn back to normal, but koan have black eyes but yellow pupils while a red flaming aura and zack have black eyes and red pupils while a blue flaming aura as well

koan: FUCK YEAH! THAT WHAT I LOVE TO HEAR!

Zack: BEN! AUSTIN! LET'S DO IT TOGETHER SO WE CAN EAT THE SHIT OF THOSE GOD DAMN ROOT BEERS TREATS!

Koan and Zack roar very loudly make the entire area shake like crazy and stop.

Austin: (change back and musaging his head while sigh) this is why I couldn't get a single rest of him but now two.

ben: trust me, zack cant get enough.

Austin: let's just finish this off, enough playing around.

Ben: yeah time to show our transformation.

Austin: right.

He then have mummy bands started to get wrapped up in mummy wraps and black goo with orange lines start to open up and his shirt change to black ad white and orange plats grow from his shoulders, elbows and knees, his forelegs turn black and orange and mummy wraps made a cape, a headband, pants and arm wraps then dragon wings and tail come out.

zack transformed into his ghost formed.

koan burst of flames then it disappeared to show his appearance change a lot as he has red skin, pitch black eyes with a yellow pupils that beady, pointy ears, have 4 horns on each side of his head, even horns on bottom, orange, red and yellow stripes striaghtjacket, with long sleeves of torn a bit and two silver sashes going across his chest, 2 shoulders pads with spike and a big spike in the middle, black pants with each 2 red streaks and yellow streak on the middle, and a black boot with red and yellow metal parts on.

and last for ben, his skin turn green, his hair turn highlight, his pants are now black and has green lines on them and wear light a jumpsuit.

as everyone can feel the four boy's aura's of green of a anodite but not no ordinary one as beyond the limit, a blue aura show beyond life, death and even a very strongest god's energy, an orange aura so huger of a dragon and red aura so demonic, angelic even more beast like of absolute chaotic.

albion's thought: what the?

draig's thought: the dragons power.

issa's thought: what the?!

vailan's thought: oh wow~.

akeno's thought: benny looks so cool.

Irina's thought: this is zackys power?

xenovia's thought: that's bennys power?

koneko's thought: so cool

blaze's thought: the dragon god has arive.

fuyu's thought: go get him big bro.

kuroka's thought: oh wow~, zackys is hot.

somewhere at gremory house

as sirzech and grayfia felt it.

Sirzech: is that, lady liliths power?

Grayfia: it's been awhile.

 **at heaven**

as micheal fel a familiar energy.

Micheal: big brother hibiki?

back to the they others.

Ben: let's go!

As the four charged at the dragon as the dragon fly up charging his fire to blast them but they dodge it as they fly up to the demon dragon.

Ben: **BURNING STAR...** (held his hand charging a big green and white glowing fist)

Ausitn: **WHITE DRAGON...** (Puff up in chest and deep breath of his mouth)

Koan: **FIRE DEVIL and LIGHTNING GOD...** (Raised his left leg burst in hell fire and right leg into Holy lightning)

Zack: **INFINITE AZURE...** (transformed to his lewamus prime armor and summon his Hybrid saber as it charging)

ben, austin, koan and zack: **IMPACT!/ROAR!/SCISSOR/SLASH!**

Ben unleashed a big energy punch, Austin unleashed a huge positive light beam from his mouth, koan unleashed a big a holy-demonic lightning flame kick, zack unleashed a big blue and white slash wave as their attack collide the dragon's fire beam as it pushing each other but the boy's attack overwhelm the dragon as he scream in pain and a huge explosion shock wave smoke blowing away then show the 4 boys turn back to normal and see the dragon is down unconscious but still alive by his breathing.

ben,austin,koan and zack high five each other.

Ben, asutin, koan and zack: ALRIGHT! YOUR AWESOME DUDE!

Issa: that's fucking epic!

Akeno: nice work benny~.

Fuyu: big bro your awesome!

Austin: yeah but our combined attack would killed him to dust but we felt someone got in the way.

Koan: but who? it cancel our attack like nothing with a clap.

?: I who did it.

they turn to see a cloaked man who jump down front of the gang, he remove his cloaked and show this person looks like zack but except the eyes are brownish mixed dark red, he had a low small ponytail and hair a little fuzzy, wearing black sleeves jumpsuit with a blue shirt inside along wearing a leather jacket, combat boots, and a red belt it.

?: Andrew orion, at your service.

Austin: dude, is that your dad zack? Zack?

He turn to him but he is gone with fuyu, he then turn to see then hugging andrew and crying there eyes out.

Andrew: shh, shh, is okay you two, I'm here.

Fuyu: daddy! B-but how?! (cry so munch to his chest)

Andrew: let say I was reborn at some dimension and heard more even konton so I came here, I'm sorry you two that I didn't tell you what your mother was gone for, I waited for her return so long and soon tell you but I was afraid you wont believe me.

fuyu: we do believe you.

zack: and is okay.

Andrew smile as he hug his child as the group came

Andrew: hey there, names Andrew orion, zack's and yuan's or should I call her fuyu's father.

Issa: my god, he really almost look like zack!

Andrew: same how you got your dad's look Austin.

Austin: good point, was you the one who stop our attack?

Andrew: (shrugged) all I did was clap it and poof.

everyone's eyes bugle and jaw dropped.

Austin: please tell me that your related to saitama?

Austin: so you are related to him, in strength.

Andrew: yeah it was a tie a little but I won as he passed out and so do I, he felt the emotion of a real fight.

Austin: I know, he even want me to go all out on him once and I lost.

as alexis, yuki, rouge, shadow bunny, rita, howitora, rias, the goddess and their husbands, azazel as they turn to see Andrew and shocked even surprise as well.

Andrew:(wave his hand at them) hik, min, hill, what's up guys?

Hillbird: hey andy!

minato: hello crap your alive !

hikari: great to see you , also Andrew.

Andrew: yeah ?

hikari: yoru wife.

then akaru cry so munch and even anime tears tackle him in a tight hug and burry her face to his chest while they crashed throw a mountain's wall.

Andrew: hi honey, I'm home.

Andrew: (rub her hair) yeah, and your still beautiful as always and I'm glad we now see our kids grew up.

Zech and aoihi: (came in) hi there grandpa!

Andrew: grandpa?

Akaru: yep, zech and aoihi, our grandkids.

Andrew: oh, gotten down and funky are you zack?

Zack: hey! there made from me and konton's sample.

Andrew: I see, but still I'm a grandfather, (turn to the dragon) okay tannin, you can stop pretending now.

the dragon name tannin got up as he stretches.

Tannin: okay, but those boys pack a strong punch

zack: (turn rias) rias what the fuck is going on here?

Rias: well, it's a test of the training.

ben: training?

Xenovia: is it specal training with a full on montage?

Ben: you've watched to much movies xenovia.

koan: and your friend with this demon dragon?

Azazel: blaze meteor dragon A.K.A devil dragon Tannin, vassal to the former dragon emperor , he allow himself to turn himself to a devil for some reason I don't wanna go into right now.

koan: damn I was gonna eat him after he was unconscious.

Austin: don't even think about it, or I'll put your head into a jar.

koan: and I'll eat your hand and turn your invention into chocolate if you do that.

Austin:(eyes wide) you wouldn't.

koan: I would.

Austin: fine then.

koan: I thoguht so.

Tannin: nice to see you again minato, akasu, ophis, draig and ablion.

Draig: yes, good to see you again Tannin.

issa: apperantly you know each other.

koan: heard the news that dung is back.

Azazel, serafall and tannin is shocked and surprise

Azazel: that douchbag is back?! I thought he was dead!

ben: he got allies who help and serafall, rita, akemi, howitora, he the one who ruin and made zack like this.

That made them pissed off.

Serafall: he's going to feel my full wrath!

Akemi: (giggle sinisterly) I wonder how must lightning will it take for him to scream?

Rita: I will make him pay!

Howitora: kill.

zack: I sure you will, also gotta admit it was some good training.

ben: good thing we hold back.

Austin: yep

koan: training or no training.

Azazel: but you four need training as well.

zack and Andrew give a glare make azazel flinch in fear.

zack and Andrew: you could at least told us all about it and you too rias.

they look each other while chuckling and grin.

Azazel: (hand in defense) hey, I'm just doing this to know what training regamends you need, and it's obvious now, ben your versing Austin, and zack, your versing Koan.

Zack: sweet!

koan: but we all messy, warm bath must do of make us clean.

 **Timeskip**

the guys are now in the bathroom even zack and ben with the girl side and gasper is getting a little difficult.

Austin: dude your a freaking guy , how this don't feel right with you?

koan: quick question, why wearing girl's clothes?

Austin: two words dude, cross, dress.

koan: I know but why he wearing for a reason?

Austin: oh my bad, but come on gasp we're dudes.

Gasper: I mean, it's okay for me to wait outside.

Koan: nope.

Koan use stretch his tongue to grab his head and put him in the water.

Austin: cuz now your in the water.

Akeno: oh austin, you and koan shouldn't be harasing poor gasper like that.

Austin: oh like you want to talk.

Koan: your a sadist.

Akeno pouted and hug ben even akemi and rita close to zack's lap.

Austin: hey, koan, I wonder what erza would of done if she and natsumi are here?

koan: don't know but maybe that.

Then hikari notice azazel and hillbrid talking of pervy things about breasts and nipples of a girl.

Hikari: azazel so help I'll rip your damn wings out!

Minato: AND SO HELP ME HILLBIRD I'LL TURN YOU INTO MAGICAL DOG CRAP !

They jump and beating them up.

Ben: well this is interesting, now we know there more of us.

Zack: even dung out there.

Rias: don't worry.

Rita: we be there with special training.

Akeno: you help and heal our pain.

Akemi: and now is time to heal yours.

They both smile.

Ben: thanks girls, cant wait to show dung what we're made off, even I had to admit.

Austin: the four of us in many multi-omniverse.

koan: the one thing for sure no matter which dimension or world.

Zack: out of all them for this war and crazy adventures.

Ben, austin, koan and zack: (smile) is always hero time/ Omni time/time to wild/time to roll out. (as there trix glows)


	20. Chapter 17

Issa: (eyes widen) HOLY BALLS!

She and the other are now in front of a massive mention that is a size of two schools

Koan and Zack: IT'S HUGE LIKE WAY BIG!

Austin: meh, I've seen bigger.

Ben: come on dude you had to admit.

Austin: yeah, I guess it is.

Xenoiva: wow this place is enormous.

Kuroka: really big.

Blaze: I'll say.

Asia: this is we're your family lives?

Rias: uh huh.

Then opening the doors is none other then grayifa.

Grayifa: welcome home my lady, we've been waiting for your return, you may follow me inside.

Then she notice Lilith, hikari, minato, akasu, and Andrew by surprise.

Grayifa: oh greetings lords and ladys, (bow to them) you grease us with your presence.

Lilith: long time no see grayfia, how's your husband doing?

Grayfia: doing well.(turn Austin and koan) you must be the lord and lady's children, is very nice to meet you two.

Austin: a pleasure.

Koan: yellow Sakuya Izayoi!

Grayfia: huh?

Koan: my bad wrong character, yellow!

Austin: my brother koan is really insane but when you get to know him.

Grayfia: I see.

as they walk in the house there so many maids and butlers.

Austin: damn there's a lot of them.

?: rias! Rias! Your finally home!

A cute young boy with short crimson red hair inherited from his father, blue-green eyes ran and hugged rias.

Rias: I miss you millicas, my you gotten big all of a sudden.

then millicas notice rita.

millicas: who's that rias? She looks exactly like you.

rias: this here my new sister, rita say hello to our nephew, Millicas Gremory.

Rita: oh, hello.

Millicas: hi rita!(hug her as well)

issa: who is this half-pipe? Your brother?

Rias: not exactly millicas is the son of my older brother zechs.

Asia: so that makes you and rita your nephew.

Rias: now be a good boy and say hello.

Millicas: okay, my name is Millicas gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Asia: (giggle) so cute.

Xenovia: devilish and good manners, talk about prince charming.

Koan: his blood smell a lot of red hair's brother and that silver hair maid.

Issa: what?! Really?!

Austin, ben and zack: yep, totally.

Issa: wait, so who did he bang up?

koan: we told you , (point at grayifa) her.

Grayfia: if you would please come in.

then the doors open to another room and millicas run in.

millicas: rias and her friends are here!

then to see a woman looks very much like rias with shorter brown hair and violet eyes and wearing a dress as millicas hugged her.

?: my my, such poor behavior.

zack:(turn issa) don't even think about doing this to rias' mother.

Issa: wait her, mom?

Akemo: it's a pleasure to meet you again, it's been far to long. Lady venelana.

they bow and so do ben, austin, zack but koan bow by falling down.

Lilith: ven is good to see you again.

Venelana: lily!

As they hugged.

Akasu: don't forget about me.

Akaru: and me.

This make venelana very happy and hug them.

Venelana: akasu! Akaru! Also you sound different akeno.

Koan: _let say another voice actor in season 3 that's why._

Venelana: I'm so delighted to meet all your new friends and my new daughter as well.

rita: I'm really happy to meet you mother.

Venelana: nice to meet you all my name is Venelana Gremory.

issa's thought: figure she's a milf too? I mean where now? why else should be hot then benny and his brother's mom?

koan smack her head.

Venelana: excuse me darlings but are you ben tennyason, zackery orion, Austin ookami and Koan seinaruyami?

Ben: yep.

Zack: sure am.

Austin: yes I am.

Koan: YEPERYDO! (Stick his tongue out and saluted)

Venelana: well you four are everywhere.

Issa: wait how'd you know there names?

Venelana: well, I've been around, (turn ben and zack) and I take it form my two daughter's suitors, a mother's words you know?

Ben: I see.

Zack: well nice to meet you mother in all.

Venelana: (smile) well your not ready yet ben and zack, you can just call me Venelana for now.

They nodded as shen otice zack's and ben's kids.

Venelana: oh my who are they?

Ben: this is my son and daughter, david and mai.

Zack: and my kids, zech and aoihi.

David: hi there.

Mai: hello miss.

Zech: hey there.

Aoihi: nice to meet you.

Venelana: well aren't you all cute, (turn zack and ben) you two are perfectly fine, (tease smile) beside my husband didn't too well himself, he should've pick a boy that rias like to begin with but thank goodness for rita as well. (this make rias and rita's blush embarrasses)

Rias: mother, stop!

Venelana: I believe it's time we all set on for dinner, rita, rias dear would you to show them the way?

Rias: okay.

Ben: (turn to rias) who know that your mom is a deva.

Rias: I know.

zack and koan: let's eat!

Timeskip

zeoticus: welcoem everyone, while your here please think of this is your home away from home.

hikari: is great to see you again zeo.

Zeoticus: hikari my old friend, it's good to see you.

Minato: yeah, is been to long.

Andrew: I see my son and his brothers did well stopping the enemy.

Zeoticus: indeed they have , and lady Lilith, is good to meet you again.

Lilith: you too zeoticus, I see you haven't change one bit.

zack chowing down while koan eating like an animal.

Austin: you gasp, you okay man?

Gasper: eating in front of these people in such a big room is really freaking me out, I cant even taste what I'm putting on my mouth.

Austin: is cool, we're all friends here.

Zack: also zeo, please do me and B a favor as we appreciate but can you stop re-model our house?

Zeoticus: (chuckle) of course, but the castle I recommend would been much nicer.

Ben: please don't.

Zack: yeah hell to the no, and we already got surprise you send a bunch of maids and butler too

Austin and koan: wait a minute what the fuck?

Zeoticus: yeah but you should of have those 50 maids.

ben and Zack: hell no.

zack: was any of my root beer was touch?

Zeoticus: oh goodness no, when rias said to me that you will destroy anything if anyone touch your root beer I stay away, besides your more like your mother when she is angry.

zack: you got that right, even I have an angel formed and I can go ultimate by evolving , if they got touch I'll holy nuke this place. so y'all see the light.

this make everyone except the three brothers shivering in fear thinking of it.

Austin: honestly zack you have to stop scaring them one day.

zack: you want me to show you a weapon that hurt dragon even dragonborn?

ausitn: nevermind.

rias: but still father I explain this, you cannot force our culture on to others.

Zeoticus: and I respect that, could've sue fifty maids

ben,austin,koan and zack: WHAT?!

issa's thought: fifty?

Austin: don't even think about it.

koan: you should tell the perv

Austin: I just did.

koan: no the other perv

as Venelana felt like a breath as she look down notice hilbrid with his nosebleed looking at her panties and bra while chuckling.

Silvea: hilbrid...

she appeared got under the table and start beating the living crap out of hilbird and kick him off the table and return to her seat.

Silvea: excuse my pervy husband.

Austin: god damn, where did you end up an old perv anyway?

Silvea: how else you think ben with issa?

Austin: hmm, good point.

Ben: wait what that suppose to mean?

Austin: your dating a perv, figure it out.

Ben: at least I don't have a girl who obsessive with me.

Austin: who told you that?

Ben: figure that out and no is not koan.

Rita: I prevent any maids get to my zakcy.

Rias: same here.

Zeoticus: thus, my daughters put her foot down yet again.

Ben: thank god.

Zeoticus: and one more thing ben and zack.

Ben and zack: yes sir?

Zeoticus: you two are a part of this family, form now on think of me as your own father.

Zack: huh?

Ben: what?

Venelana: darling your actions are premature, there is an order to these things that must be followed.

Andrew getting jealous of it but akaru kiss his lips to calm him down. then rias and rita blush again as they stands up from the chair.

rita: I'm out

rias: honestly you two! Your killing me!

And they walked out as zack and ben look at them leaving.

 **with ben**

he lay down as xenovia, rogue and yuki came in and lay on his bed.

Yuki: huggy benny! (hug his arm)

rogue: no he's my huggy! (snuggle his chest)

Xenovia: he's my husband! (hug his other arm)

ben: girls, girls settle down.

As they snuggle close.

Ben: man this room is big, how gasper doing?

Xenovia: he's doing fine.

Ben: I see, should've know dung the reason separated us and there more of him around different mutilverse.

Xenovia: but I know all of you can beat him, (snuggle closer) you'll beat him.

Ben: not to mention neb.

Yuki: who's that?

Ben: an evil counterpart of a hero turn to a villains. (rogue and yuki gasp in shocked)

Rogue: my benny good. (rub her face at his chest)

Yuki: same here (hug him closed)

Ben: I know I'll beat him, so yuki how your friends doing?

Yuki: there alright, we saved the earth.

Ben: so what enemy you girls fought?

Yuki: there called the Vertex, creatures that cleansers with the purpose of passing down divine judgment upon humanity.

Ben: epic yuki! You and I have in common heroes.

She snuggled in more

Rogue: hey benny.

Ben: yes?

Rogue:(poof human formed naked) make love to me.

yuki: hey! No far!

Xenovia: (snatches ben) he is my husband! I already have sex with him so I want it again!

Yuki: mine! (pull ben to her)

ben: girls, girls, how this?

he make duplicate of 2 for xenoiva and rogue.

Yuki: you got a lot of surprises benny.

ben: it what I do my cute peaches.

She hugs him tightly, then as they strip down naked, ben kiss yuki and fingering her pussy as she moan, ben 2 deep kiss xenovia while fondling her breasts, rogue and ben 3 do a 69 which they both moan and grunting, then ben 2 let xenovia do a boobjob as she sucking the headpiece while rubbing her breasts on it as he grunting feel her warm mouth, ben prime let yuki sucking his cock as he grunting and she licking all over his cock.

Xenovia: oh benny, you taste so good.

Rouge: what a delicious carrot for me to taste~.

Yuki: you like benny?

As they kept going nonstop this make the 3 bens felt like they ready to cum and so do the girls felt like it as well.

Ben: we're cumming!

As they cummed inside of the girls mouth, yuki, rogue and xenovia drinking every cum and some spill on their face and chest as they swallowed it and lick their lips.

Xenovia: it's still delicious~.

Yuki: so that's cum? Mmm~.

Rouge: want more.

then the 2 ben giving yuki and rouge a hard bite on the neck, lip, neck, ear and the collarbone as they blush and moan, suddenly yuki glowed pink and rouge glowed crimzon around their energy, then ben 3 is dick to xenovia by thrusting a lot pounding her, griping her breasts good and play her nipples as she moan so loud, yuki ride on ben prime's cock as he thrusting hips very fast as she moan and drooling, he play her breasts, ben 2 grab rouge's leg to thrusting his cock deep and out to her pussy, they all moan while their eyes roll up, tongue sticking out, showing a goofy smile of a face.

Xenovia: oh so good! So happy!

Rouge: yes! Yes! Oh god yes!

Yuki: more! Give me more!

ben: we're cumming!

all the 3 bens cummed inside of them as the girls moan very loud as they lay down panting, the 2 bens poof leaving the real ben, xenovia, yuki and rouge lay down on his chest.

ben: how was it?

Rouge: so good~.

Yuki: so warm~.

Xenovia: so heavenly.

Ben: glad you like it.

They snuggled closed to him.

with zack

zack is lying on his bed then shadow bunny, alexis and another woman who has long green hair, a very revealing black onesie, has boots, purple leggings with bats pictures, she has devil like wings on her lower backs and little ones on her head and has pink arm clothing.

Zack: morrigan?

Morrigan: hey zack, long time no see.

Zack: did my mom drop you here and explain everything?

Morrigan: yep and I figure most of the stuff, I mean, it is you.

Zack: well glad you make it and heard about dung is back and around here?

Morrigan: yeah, (frown) can't believe that guy is everywhere.

Zack: well at least he'll failed like always.

Then suddenly alexis and shadow bunny gasp, their eyes become cold and lifeless, as zack's eyes wide shaking as he felt that before, make him speechless.

Morrigan: zacky?

Zack: no… not again. (gritting his teeth while his hand shake a bit)

morrigan then hugs him to comfort as they look at zack.

Alexis?: you.

Shadow?: zack.

Zack's eyes become black while green.

Zack:(erie voice) society of light...seem you two survive, no matter. (as a power of destruction erupt his hands) one more will punished the crime and pain you have done!

Alexis?: we understand.

Zack: yeah and now is time for you two to be gone for good!

he transformed into his ghost rider formed and made his hand glow black then summon his chain with a blade on it.

The two of them didn't move or do anything as they bow there heads.

zack: what is this?

Alexis?: we understand our sins.

shadow?: we're deeply sorry for the pain we cause.

zack: lies! You abandon me when I needed you two the most! You help the light of destruction and pain me too munch, you two who I got left after my lost.

Alexis?: and we feel awful about it.

Zack: there's proof you never help and abandon me.

Alexis?: we was until or former master called us an important task.

Zack: what'd you talking about?

Alexis?: he wanted to get the satellite light key form jaden, remember I fought that French punk form the tournament?

zack: yeah? that wasn't important.

Alexis?: it is, I swayed my butt for you.

this make zack as his ghost rider form hotter.

zack: huh?

Alexis?: (smile) you heard me, I shacked my ass just for your eyes.

Zack turn back to normal.

Zack: but still at the tournament it was a struggle, who was it to defend the blue dorm ? I heard and read your thought, what's it you or alexis?

Alexis?: both and nether.

Zack: how come?

Alexis?: (sigh) because we're not ourselves.

Zack: I see, and you? (look at shadow?)

shadow?: in the same shoes with alexis.

zack: such as?

Shadow?: I don't feel like a queen, as the light of destruction pick me but didn't felt comfy and it bother me I help alexis as well of coming and watching not even not turn anyone into seeing the light, I feel empty.

zack: so do I, I felt alone again , despair ,hatred, rage and vengeance rises from me slowly by the darkness and light as one but endless pain I endure.

Alexis? And shadow? Hugged zack as so do morrigan, shadow? petted his hair as alexis? notice a single tear he have but she wipe it off then morrigan kiss his forehead.

Shadow?: oh there there.

Alexis?: we're so sorry.

Morrigan: we'll make you feel better.

zack: so who are you two?

Alexis?: we don't know.

zack: how about your name be lux, (turn shadow?) and hikibi

lux: I like that name.

Hikibi: me too.

Zack: how alexis and shadow doing? Are they okay?

Lux: well there screaming to get out.

Zack: i see, (he telepathic them) hey Alexis, hey shadow.

Alexis: zack?! Is that you?! Help me! Get me out!

Shadow: get me out! I want zackys hug!

Zack: okay and calm down, those two not the enemy anymore since thwy felt really guitly and nevermeant too do what happen and there good.

Alexis: thank goodness.

Shadow: me too.

Zack: yeah.

As lux and hikibi gasp to let alexis amd shadow back in charged.

Shadow: (zip to zacks arm) MY HUGGY!

Alexis: (hugs him) oh thank god.

Then they notice their outfit color is levander and white.

Shadow: what the hell am I wearing?

Zack: i guess the soiecty of light female uniform like from the old days but it looks good on you, and alexis was it you sway your butt or lux? (she and shadow smile sexy to lean close to him)

Alexis: who gave me away~?

Zack: call it a hunch.

He smack and grope alexis' ass as she moan.

alexis: Mmm~, naughty boy~

Zack: well you and lux are a naughty girls.

Alexis: you want to take this ass~?

Zack: yep and all mine and also,(grope morrigan's breasts and blow her ear to moan) a sexy queen i take as well.

Morrigan: your starting to get greedy~.

Zack: let just I wanted to pleasure my queens

Then alexis and shadow gasp as lux and hikibi in charge again.

Lux: oh~, you want to please us?

Zack: since it what you wanted and to purfired you three.

Hikibi then kissed him as zack duplicate of 2, zack did a titsfucked to morrigan as she moan while sucking while zack 3 and lux do a 69 of her tasting and sucking his cock then zack 3 licking and sucking her pussy as Zack let hikibi sucking his cock while she finger her pussy getting wet, he moved his hip to thrust as she bop her head up and down.

Lux: Mmm, so good, so delicious.

Morrigan: you can use my boobs when ever you want zacky~.

Hikibi: so good, so warm~.

Then the zacks all cum in there mouths. Which they drink all of it and swallowed it while licking the cum from their lips.

Lux: Mmm~.

Hikibi: so...good~.

Morrigan: (giggle) this is so good.

As the 3 zack give Lux, hikibi and Corrigan lovebites all over their neck, ear, botton lip, and collarbone so hard as they moan loud with a blush, lux, alexis, shadow bunny and hibiki all split apart, then suddenly the girls started to have wavy hair as morrigan grew small four horns, wearing a black, mint green along bluish gray flames, sharp claws, kimono armor like desgine have 4 bat demonic wings along a halo, alexis have brownish dark hair and blue eyes, lux and hikbi have lavender and dark blue wings while an icy tattoo like around, shadow bunny have a darker gray hair along black streaks and crimson eyes.

Lux: oh god~, this is heaven~.

Alexis: yes~.

Shadow bunny: so good!

Hikibi: more!

Morrigan: (giggle) this is magnificent zacky~.

Zack: and here the best part!

The 2 zack give alexis and lux a dick as they shove their cock inside of them make them moan loud as they rapidly thrusting so munch in speed while spanking their ass so munch to make it really red, the other 2 zack thrusting really fast inside and out at shadow and hikIbi while sucking and nibble their nibble a lot, zack prime let morrigan ride his cock while fondling and grip her breasts as she moan very loudly then he lift her up while deep French kiss and a wet one, the girls eyes roll up, goofy face and smile with their tongue out feeling going crazy of their mind gonna break and torn apart to blank.

Lux: OH YES! YES! YES OH GOD YES!

Alexis: OH FUCK YES! BREAK MY PUSSY!

Shadow bunny: oh yes! Yes! Take this rabbit!

Hikibi: yes, drink up, drink from my milk/

Morrigan: OH FUCKING FUCK YES! MAKE ME A WOMAN! TAKE THIS BITCH!

Zack: we're cumming!

All the zacks cummed huge make the girls moan very loud, as all zack poofed to the original zack as the girls lay down, snuggle close to him while panting.

zack: how was it and feel girls?

Lux: it, feels, heavenly~.

Alexis: so amazing~.

Shadow bunny: so warm.

Hikibi: oh yes~.

Morrigan: it's wonderful.

Zack: good and also shadow I had a question.

Shadow: yeah?

Zack: why your appearance of human looks like xenovia except long hair a bit?

Shadow: well, before lilith gave me to you she made some 'surprises' for you.

zack: surprises?

Shadow: sorry, but you have find out.

zack: let me guess, she think of you fit around and you wanted a new look to wow me.

shadow: bingo ~ but I adjust a little change in my style.

Zack: so how and what'd you think of xenovia's appearance and body? (she smile sexy)

Shadow: what do you think~?

Zack: sexy as I see how ben like it (fondle and grope her breasts and slap her ass)

Shadow: (moan) oh that's so good, (she lean press her breasts to his chest with a sexy smile) you liking this body already~?

Zack: yes my bunnygirl, (turn to morrigan) love the new look morrigan.

Morrigan: I adore it~.

Zack: and now all of you are now demigoddess.

Morrigan: (snuggle with him) now we won't be going anywhere with out you.

Lux: but (pull him closer to her) we are starting to be more greedy for you.

Hikibi: and we can give you anything you want.

Alexis: there is no escaping from us anymore.

Shadow: just ask and it's yours~.

Zack:(smirk) I see.

 **Timeskip**

 **with rita, rias and there parents**

rita and rias are having tea with venelana and zeoticus

zeoticus: so zechs said he receiving an important guess today and will not to be attended.

ritas: it was seem my brother is busy then usual.

Zack: ain't that truth?

they turn to see ben, austin, koan and zack came in.

austin: may I have some tea please?

Venelana: of course.

She make some tea for him as he drink it.

Austin: thank you, have you two heard about dung?

Zeoticus: tell me one being has not know of that thing.

Austin: far point, he return and reawaken from neb's sacred gear.

Ben: he bringing allies which is dungle beast and d-enforcer but even with loki and his team and suture the fire demon.

This shocked rias, rita, venelana, Zeoticus of the last part zack explain.

Rias: I see, do you four have a plan?

Ben: sure do, they try to ambush the party that rias explain to me, so we got a surprise for them.

Austin: which you'll see as we have our ways as brothers and supply it.

Zeoticus: I see, govener general azazel has proven more capable during his aspect.

Venelana: imagine that fallen angel acting like a glorified babysitter, and watching devils is comicial don't you think?

Rita: I bet the jokes on us?

Koan: koan get it but me not laughing but me get it

 **timeskip**

everyone is now outside of the field with azazel.

Azazel: alright looks like everyone's here, let's cut to the chase, I got a 20 human world day regimen that will whip you into shape.

Issa: are we seiroulsy gonna train that long?

Ben: don't worry issa, it'll help you be strong enough to fight dung and neb.

Azazel: he's right, and you, valiant, and zech have to go first.

then Tannin flew down to the group.

Issa: hey who summoned the old dragon from yesterday?

Azazel: I did, he's your personal trainer for this next 3 weeks.

Koan: HOTDOG!

He tackle tannin to the ground and give him a bear hug.

Koan: Yellow red man dragon what doing?

Austin: HEY NO FAR! Let me on that!

Koan: to late he's a demon dragon like koan!

Austin: but a dragon

koan: and both demon dragon

tainn:(got up) god Lilith, your son pack a hug.

Lilith: what can I say, (pat her arm) he takes it from her mother.

Tainn: this will e my first time traiing someone who wield draigg and albino along a new dragon around too.

Azazel: your primary concern is to pull out your balance breaker and you survive that's a bonus.

Akasu: I'll go with them too, me and ohpis gonna train them.

Vailan: I'm good with that.

Lilith: me and morrgian gonna be training rias and rita as well.

Hikari: I'll train with akeno ,kalawarner,mittelt, irina,asia and akemi with a certain friend of mine.

Kuroka: I'll train shirone too.

Minato: I'll go with my wife too.

Andrew: me and my wife train asia and the rest of my son's girls and the grandkids.

Hillbrid: same with ben's girls as well.

Ben: what about us?

Austin: yeah what about us?

Minato: you four are going to fight one and another.

Azazel: Like minato said, ben vs Austin and zack vs koan.

Austin: oh dear.

Koan: oh hell yeah!

Zack: so what happen after that?

Azazel: well I'll say this bluntly, zack, I would of call you a god if you are not held back of your past and koan is unpredictable but he needs to get it together if he is going to be the next king of demons, so you two are facing each other to make sure that your true powers can unfold, austin, your intelligent yes, but with the power of the dragon god in your disposal you only scratch the service, with your abilities ben is a perfect opponent because he has the element of finding the right form for the job but when he times out he's vulnerable and can't bring out his balance breaker, so I want you to face him with what ever you got. After you finish all four of you can be unstoppable.

koan: yeah and what's wrong me being koan?

Azazel: well you needed to get it together since your gonna be the next king.

Koan and Lilith laugh so hard.

Azazel: what's so funny?

Lilith:(wipe her tears) you really think that my son is going to be king?

koan: koan is koan, no matter how, koan is a hero and do his ways.

Lilith: even he can be but he do it his ways as us demons are well alliance that chaos everywhere, I mean me ,my friends and their husand are already training leaving their duplicate.

koan: not to mention you need to train too azazel.

Azazel: sorry but I got other things to do.

austin: trust me I have a way to help you by duplicate and never refuse cause he gonna say something bluntly ,your magic is rusty.

An arrow hit azazel's head

zack: you need to train more physical and mental.

Another arrow hit his back

Koan: you use to munch of your sacred gear, learn a new trick.

an arrow hit his heart

ben: and not to mention lay of the building cause that make a bit weaker.

as an arrow hit his stomach as azazel have a depress clouds as some people laughing.

Zech: let get to training, I wanna see my dad fight uncle koan.

Austin: don't you have something to train too?

zech: right after my training.

Austin: oh.

akasu: also when the fight of my son along his brothers, I have a screen to show your world of fairy tail watching it.

Austin: you can do that? AWESOME!

Akasu: i'am a goddess

Ben: well austin I hope your world you unlocked some good strong.

Austin: you too, I like to see what tricks you have.

Azazel: well, let's get to training!

 **Timeskip**

Austin and ben are at the open field when the wind is blowing past them

Austin: you know before we arrive on earthland, our ben was worried and never expect you join in the adventure.

Ben: not the first time i hop to other worlds.

Austin: at least you have more adventures, not surprising that the other bens didn't do what you did.

Ben: and not surprising There more of us.

Austin: yeah and you'll be freak out as our situation of me and koan other adventures, all of our inner evil self help us at edolas.

Ben: say what?!

Austin: i know it was crazy.

Ben: yeah since edolas don't have magic and item.

Austin: how'd you know that?

Ben: hillbrid told me.

Austin: right, anyway, when we jump in earthland you must promises me that you won't face natsumi.

Ben: why?

Austin: because when you beat her she will want a rematch, every, single, time. Honestly not beeing a jerk here but that girl is battle crazy.

Ben: i see your point but not to worry i got it.

Austin: you sure ?

Ben: dude she sound like a merge female version of koan and zack.

Austin: alright

Ben: so less talking and more fighting! Wizard to dragon.

Austin: alright then, emerald mana.

Ben: let's go, omni rider dragon. 

Then there are four screen and it show a group of fairy tail watching the fight then juvia jumping high.

Juvia: YOU CAN DO THING DARLING!

Austin: now then, shall we? (battle stand)

Ben: yeah. (battle stand)

They stand facing each other as they show there energy, then they disappeared nd start clashing each other making an exploding noises as everybody can feel this enromous energy as color flashes green and orange to each other like crazy.

Makarov: look at them go.

Erza: so this is what ben can do, a strong mage of an anodite.

Natsumi: I want to fight him next!

The boys are now clashing with there fists to each other, then ben turn to his anodite formed and Austin turn to his sealed based formed.

Austin: (make his fist bigger) **PHARAOH CRUSHER!**

He then slam his fist at ben but he caught and use two finger.

ben: **MUSCLE IMPACT!**

He thrust his finger 4 times as nothing then Austin felt a 60 impact hit his nerves like a huge punch send him crashed down as he felt his right hand is numb now.

Austin: not bad, but. (poke his muscles and his arm is now moving) your not the only one who know muscle points, now let's see how you handing, this.

He then his arms grow bigger and his base form change back but left his arms, then his feet turn black and pp out claws, pop out black wings and his god dragon wings and a tail, he left the mummy bands on his forearms and made a mask and pop out horns.

Ben: whoa, didn't see that before, but the muscle point I put is not how you think.

Austin: and what is that?

Ben: it's a surprise.

He the throw a punch with his left hand that made it stretch but when ben is going to block it it change direction and slam at his side. but then again it was an afterimage.

Ausitn: huh?

Ben: since you got another formed, so do I. 

He then change his hands into gauntlets, and he energy arms are formed and they slam there fists at each other.

Austin: nice one let see you handle this! **METEOR STORM!**

His wings start to glow and start firing meteorites at ben then the wilder of the omnitrix burst in speed demolishing every meteor and punch Austin sky rocket as Austin charged in as his fist burst into electric with mace, as the two hero punching each other non stop as they cough spit as Austin felt odd really like his stamina almost troubling as he breath a huge flaming meteor beam, ben clap his hand to make an of a circle at it hit ben but the smoke clear he okay, a magic circle appeared top of Austin he see his own attack coming at him. 

Austin: YIKES! (Teleported away to avoid the attack) man that was a close call, (turn ben) your not that bad ben, I thought your a push over, like some of the bens I know, boy I was wrong.

Ben: your not half bad yourself, now come one, is that the best you can do in that form of yours?

Austin: oh you haven't seen anything yet.

ben: yeah and if the other me was here, he know he'll pull it through

Austin: we shall see. (make a his hands like guns) **HOMING BULLETS!**

He then fire rounds of green pullets at ben but ben use quick speed by claws to deflect and cut them as ausitn roundhouse kick his back as he flew but ben flew upside kicking rapidly pushing Austin as the dragobnorn panting felt like tired.

Ben: running low on energy?

Austin: yeah, (panting) this is weird,(panting) never got tired before.

Ben: because that pressure point I did to you make you slow on stamina.

But he then hears austin giggle, then start to laugh making him creeped out.

Ben: uh, austin? You okay?

Austin: now can I not? I'm starting to feel more human again, this feel of being tired at battle, the curse is still there but this brief moment, I never felt so alive!

He then dash at him and slam his punches at him, ben did after imige on him but he got founded by austins fists and got punched in the gut but austin see he caught it then then a fist point to his chest as nothing as a major shockwave bladed sword blasted to impact with impale the entire Austin send flying crashed down grunting in pain.

Austin:(got up almost trip over) ow that hurt! What the hell was that?!

Ben: I forgot to mention that I also made you mortal for a brief moment.

Austin: (smiled) at last, I'll be able to fight like a human being, now then let me thank you by doing this.

He slam his palm to the ground and made a dome around the two.

Ben: what did you do?

Austin: this dome is my own creation, now come on, let's continue.

Ben's eyes glows to break the dome like glass make Austin's eyes wide.

Austin: oh damn.

Ben: yes, let's shall.

Austin: man your good! alright time for the next formed!

Then his body tun to his sealed form but he then start to change raptly his white skin turn metal, his shoulders got pointy and spikes pop out, his back hands turn armored and his mummy bands turn into extra arms and red orange lines are over his upper body.

ben: ultimate formed huh?

?: **affirmative tennyson.**

Ben: then what you name this one?

?: **it's not an alien form tennyson, it's something that I have been with when austin got experimented on.**

Ben: I already know, all 3 aliens as one but your added more then just a formed circuit.

circuit: **your are correct tennyson, and now let's begin.**

Ben charge at him with all four of his fists but circuit caught all four of them, he then headbutted him making him fly away from him then circuit appeared in front demolishing punching a lot.

Irene: go austy!

lucy: so that circuit? Woah.

then as rias and the rest of ben's girls came and watching the fight.

Rias: got benny! Beat that guy!

xenovia: don't lose!

akeno: you can do it!

as circuit send ben flying as he stretch his arms to grab ben and smash him around and dragging him around and turn into a glowing sphere speedly hitting ben a lot then upper kick him then as ben stop but see circuit up top and smash him to the ground.

Circuit: **you are an interesting opponent, but I believe this battle is now over.**

then suddnely a rumble happen.

Circuit: **huh?**

then a hugged green and white pillar erupt as ben float up.

Makarov: that power...

wendy: is going crazy all over ben!

Ben: don't think so circuit, just warming up along this other formed.

Circuit: **other formed?**

Then right light flashes then soon died down shocked everyone including rias and ben's girls and fairy tail.

Skin turn white pale silver and a skin like armor knight color white, darker green and green hightlight, hair down like flame, glowing like wings flame, arms legs, two gauntlet of ben's sacred gear, wearing a pants and shirtless along a belt with an omnitrix symbol with an x symbol and also stars dancing around him.

Circuit: **woah!**

?: called me, Ultimate sorcerer X

Makarov: WHAT THE HELL!?

Erza: take him down austy!

Lucy: how in the hell can he take someing as huge at that!?

Natsumi: this is an awesome fight!

rias: take him down benny!

Issa: go benny!

Akeno: well~.

Koneko: go get him.

Blaze: benny take him down!

Sona: whoa.

Tsubaki: take him down!

Yuki: fight on benny!

Rogue: go and beat him!

Xenovia: impressive.

David: go dad!

Mai: beat uncle austin!

Cirucit then speed up in his sphere energy formed hitting him all over and then a punch to see a surprise no effect U. sorcerer X back his fist as slowly punch Circuit but to a shocked and everyone Austin came out of him and in his normal formed send Austin sky flying crashed to the ground as circuit went in unconscious as smoke go to Austin as he got up and spit the blood out and wipe his lips.

Austin: so you want an all out battle? Well to can play that game.

Then he start to turn a black but with white stars on his body and wings, he now formed a red armor with a green gem on his chest and has white eyes. He roared loudly at him , then he zoom in at him in speed punching and kicking rapidly in a speed of light then U. sorcerer X snap his finger as the formed vanished as austin then U. sorcerer X kicked him hard at he gut smash him to the ground as he back away a bit.

U. sorcerer X: Come on aust, I know you have a strong form.

Ausitn:(get up) okay, even I'm happy to feel pain of a mortal.

U. sorcerer X: you really an idiot?

Ausitn: what'd you mean?

U. sorcerer X: muscle point already wear off of the fight, your so worked up about protecting too munch to everyone by dung, but who gonna protect you? your half human and always half mortal which is why you can feel pain but by enduring it and your not realizing it, the more you kept thinking of a curse the more your not realizing your always part human to feel it, how else zack, koan and I do ?

Austin is shocked as he didn't know felt like this past get to him.

Austin: your right, I should've realize it so sooner, but now I realize it

He tranformed into his ultimate formed as using Dragon force.

Austin: Alright bro, let see which formed is strong to knock out.

He nodded as the two hero stand there as they rush invisible speed as a spark shake the area like crazy as it so fast become a blur to everyone.

Rias: so fast!

Madoku: these two give it all they got.

As austin and U. Sorccer X stsred each other as they both scratch and nasty injury.

Austin: let's do end this with one attack!

U. Sorrecer X: you read my mind!

Austin then start to breath in everything around him as for U. Sorrcer X he take his stand and back his hands as everything of the entire area begin to felt these to gathering a charged up powered.

Austin: **ULTIMATE DRAGON'S OMEGA ROAR!**

U. Sorcerer X: **DESTRUCTION BLASTER!**

Austin breathe a huged beam and U. Sorcerer X thrust his hands together unleashed an enormoius cosmic star beam as two blast colliding to push each other then a big flash happen blinded everyone, it soon died down to see ben and austin is down at the ground breathing very hard.

Austin: tie?

Ben: tie.

As they passed out falling asleep

As akasu and silvea pick them up and they smile.

Akasu: my you gotten strong austy, i know you can do it.

Silvea: that's my boy.

With zack and koan there in a dessert field as everyone is watching even the fairy tail group.

Koan: you ready?

Zack: of course.

They make a battle stand.

Zack: everyone said is true we're alike of twins but different as we are.

Koan: yep, now let's get started.

Natsumi: YOU CAN DO IT KOANY!

Raynare: go take him down zacky!

as the two brother smile as they nodded to their girlfriends, then a single rock fell, zack and koan zoom in huge shockwave as they fighting in the air zig zag all around throwing a lot of punches, kicks, dodging and blocking like crazy non stop while a red and blue aura clashing around them.

Rita: take him down zacky!

Grace: you can do it Koan!

As koan eblow zack's face 2 times until zack kick his ribcage, zack went ghost formed and koan went half demon forme d, zack show a very brutal fight and koan show a savage wild fight like these two teaing each other as they both locked hands while they both grin as they back away, zack brought his hybrid saber and entorphy, and koan got his rebelent, yamato and Lucifer.

As the two brothers invisible speed clashing impacting making strong gust of wind pushing as they both got slash marks.

Koan: not half bad zack.

Zack: yeah, 2 swords againts 3 swords

Erza: amazing, these two getting all out.

Kiba: i never heard of wielding 3 swords.

They then start clashing swords as they zig zag as unleashing a huge green flame and lightning along thunder and make explosion as they both get backlash zack summon a holy pistol gun to shoot at koan but he cut and deflecting but some of the bullet got him while everyone is shocked.

Then the two roar loudly to unleashed a formed to see black ghost and carnage mayhem as some fairy tail member is spooked, paled and passed out seeing black ghost of the first time and zack's girl shocked to see carnage mayhem, the two beasts start to clash at each other, they tumble as they bite and slashing each other as they burst in intense flames as natsumi begin to drool.

Natsumi: those flames looks delicious.

As black ghost slammed carnage mayhem but he kick him out thsn grab his tail to force him to punch to the face 7 times but carnage mayhem headbutt black ghost 9 times along they separated they smile.

Black ghost: carnage mayhem, you got strong and it time to unleashed our form

Carnage mayhem: very well.

Black ghost formed as lewamus prime and carnage mayhem transformed into his nephlaem with devil and god force as one, everybody can feel this intense energy burst out as lewamus have white and black fogging and flash aura around while koan have a white holy flames along demonic lightning around as they entire area becoming a half side magma fire and the other side is complexity frozen ice.

Kiba: look at them, there destroying the desert.

Grace: the half side is like an entire winter ice and season of life and death.

Natsumi: and the other aide is a hellish magma with a jungle like around!

Akemi: oh my, how deliciously amazing~.

Scarlet: go for it koany!

Ophis: you can do it zacky!

Lewamus prime: let see who will stand.

Koan: and who will fall.

Lewamus prime: (charged) **BEYOND INFINITE GATLING!**

Koan: (charged) **CHAOTIC BEAST HELLISH DIVINE BOMB!**

Then an enormous explosion like a nuke flashes of white, black, red, and blue send a big shockwave of a sonic boom.

Natsumi and issa: HOLY CRAP!

When the clouds clear koan and zack are out of breath and lying on the ground, they shirtless as brusies, slash marks, some bleeding as they panting while grinning big.

Zack: that.(panting) Was(panting) Freaking(panting) Awesome

Koan: yeah(panting)Koan(panting)Is(panting) Poop(panting) Lets Lay down for a second kay z?

Zack: good idea bro.

They laugh as they fist bump, and they flop and now sleeping with snot bubble, akaru pick up zack and Lilith pick up Koan.

Akaru: that's our little boys.

Lilith: there so strong but there still children

 **Timeskip**

As ben ,austin,koan and zack get bandage up from their spar as zack and koan still asleep as howitora ,shadow bunny and kuroka snuggle to zack , konkeo show her cat ear and tail along rogue snuggle to Ben.

Austin: wow, now that what I called intense training.

Ben: yeah (turn zack) zack, zack!

Austin: koan, koan!

Ben and austin: (sigh) Oero Funnel Cake!/Cherry Chunga!

Koan and zack: WHERE!?

They woke up

Zack: damn it

Koan: ah man.

Ben: you two got all out

Austin: you created a two separated land which surprise every body.

Koan: realy?

Zack: cool.

Austin: well is time for me and Koan to go.

Koan: can you two handle the plan?

Ben: yeah, we'll take care of him.

Austin: okay while koan and I take care our Dung

Zack: good luck

Ben: and make sure to win and not die on us.

Koan: please we're crazy enough not too.

Austin: it what heroes do

As Koan and austin teleported away.

Ben smile then he petted koneko who sit on his lap.

Ben: so cute.

Koneko: so good~.

Ben: how your training with kuroka and howitora?

Kuroka: it went well.

Howitora: same here.

Koneko: now we're stronger nay. (snuggle Ben) so warm and snuggly benny~.

Ben: how about you akeno?

Akeno: its plesent.

Zack: and you akemi?

Akemi: it's good.

Zack: so you got along with your dad?

Akeno: more or less.

Ben: I know it take time, but you know he not really let it happen.

Akeno: (lean on to him) yeah.

Ben kissed her head making her feel better as she snuggled closer to ben, zack kiss akemi as she giggle and snuggle to him closer.

Rouge: you both fought really hard.

Yuki: that was freaking epic benny! That you have a formed like that! it was awesome!

Ben: thanks, I got some practice.

zack: yeah and is time to have back up allies soon.

 **Timeskip**

rias is now in bens room and she is hugging ben and issa came in and crying.

ben: what's wrong issa?

Issa: benny! I miss you so much! Your all I can think about when I was getting knocked around by that dragon, each night I long for your arms for a hug and keep me warm as I make a leaf as a blanket!

ben: I know, I miss you too, but at least you got strong, did hillbrid help out your anodite side?

Issa: (hugs him) yes.

Ben: good, your gonna be a strong wife along rias and they others.

Issa and rias both snuggle close to him.

Rias: I'm happy for koneko, ever since what zack told about kuroka, koneko along howitora are now closer.

Ben: so how do you met koneko?

Rias: my brother gave her to me to take care of, and I'm happy for her.

Ben: me too.

Koneko came and sat on ben's lap.

Ben: you really like my lap do you?

Koneko: is comfy and I like when you pet me nya.

Ben: well you are my cute little snow kitty. (petting her as she purr)

Koneko: so good nya~.

Ben: so rias how your training.

Rias: good, as I learn new tricks and abilities too, although I ended up mostly reading.

Ben: did you duplicate?

Rias: yes I let my duplicate do the reading and after I do some of the reason , also the connect of your sacred give issa and us assistance.

Issa: so like you share the power and balance breaker?

Rias: yeah and driag might share his power for ben too.

Ben: sweet!

 **Timeskip**

everyone is now at a fancy party.

ben: man this is one big ball.

zack: yes, at least we messages sirzech about this.

Rias and rita is now wearing her red and blue dress and their hair all tied up as a ponytail.

ben and zack:(blush hard) wow.

Rias: you like what you see?

Rita: we dress this for you.

Ben: sexy.

Zack: amazing hot.

Ben and zack turn to see akeno and akeni both are wearing black kimonos.

Ben: sup akeno.

Zack: hey there akemi.

Akeno: oh hello benny, I see you are having fun.

akemi: enjoying the party?

zack: yep

he notice ah red robotic symbol on akemi's kimono.

zack: is that a auotobot symbol?

Akemi: why yes it is, do you like it?

zack: yes, I didn't know your a fan of it.

Akemi: well, I just put it on and I know how much you love the autobots.

Zack: yeah and sometime the cons are cool but not cooler as the autobots.

Akemi: after this, mind we watch it together.

Zack: sure.

Then as rita change her hair color like her mom but kept the red eyes.

Ben: why change your hair color?

Rita: to show I'am the daughter of my mother.

Zack: it looks nice.

Rita: thank you.

serafall and fuyu hugged zack while sona in a blue dress and tsubaki in a green dress hugged ben

sona: benny! I miss you!

Serafall: zacky! I'm glad your back!

Fuyu: big brother!

Tsubaki: benny!

Zack: hey there.

Ben: seem you girls got strong.

Sona: uh huh,(turn rias) is good to see you again rias.

Rias: same to you sona, welcome how was your training going?

Sona: alright.

Saji: hows it hanging ben and zack, your getting on or get off?

Ben: how the training?

Zack: break any limit?

Saji: yeah and I took that dragon to school.

Zack: good, we face our other brothers full power without holding back.

Saji: I saw, damn you four are like unstoppable machines!

Ben: true but still half human.

Zack notice Lilith and hikari there.

Zack: _oh duplicate huh? I see._

Lilith: my zechs, is been to long hasn't it?

Sirzechs: oh lady liith, master hikari.

Hikari: good to see you, has my little brother came lately?

Sirzechs: he is doing well, he should be arriving but what about they others?

Azazel: don't worry I set baraqiel on security duty but the boys said there plan on assisting and along to be high alert of dung.

Sirzech:(eyes wide) dung?!

Grayifa: he's here?!

Azazel: yeah he back and was here all along, we have to keep on our toes on this, the boys said he allies of some norse gods and the control of the chaos bridge, he bringing what the boys said is nemesis, neb, doctor doom, loki, fernis, Midgardsormr, charmcaster and we all know, surtur the Fire Giant and the leader of the fire demon.

Sirzech: I see, never thought dung is up to his trick, so you said ben and his brother ounce killed and defeat them?

Akaru: yes, and the reason my son ,his sister along koan and Austin become in great pain as you can see their eyes.

Andrew: as we'll surprise them when they come.

 **with ben, zack and they others**

rias: we're almost to the waiting room right now, let hope we wont be there that long.

Rita: munch of devils stuck in one room together we be lucky to get out alive.

Zack: and never thought doctor doom is coming.

Ben: yeah and he dying to get me back.

Issa: who doctor doom?

Ben: he's a sami genies who is an idiot.

Issa: so he not strong.

Ben: (chuckle nervously) yeah about that, in my opinion that what I explain but, he is strong, he also has magic a dangerous villain with combination of science and magic, even he clever and the enemy of my friends iron man, the fantstic four, the avenger and Austin.

Issa: wait, austin face that guy?

Ben: yeah but wasn't easy some around and sometime us too.

Rias: do you know thor? And thee others.

Zack: you guys heard about they avengers?

Rias: I don't know, but I hard rumors about them and it be honor to meet.

Fuyu: heads up!

Ben: huh?

Then braking the door leaving smoke.

Zech: what the hell?

They went in the room to see a man black magic-like tattoos on his face and on his upper body. He has blue hair that stands on its end and matching eyes. He also has pointed ears. also wears ornaments on his pants.

A beautiful young woman around her late teens, with long blonde hair with a slight hint of light green and pink eyes. She wears glasses, has speckles, and has a cold, sharp gaze. she wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin.

She wears clothes that are very fitting for female nobles that have a flashy design to them, with accessories with the Agares seal on them which give off a posh vibe. Instead of a dress she wears a mini skirt and high boots which is matched by her posh clothing.

?: if you got a death wish I'll be happy to fill it zephyrdor.

Zephyrdor: filling is my job like I said before if you want a virgin purgen I volunteer.

Xenovia: what's there deal?

Saji: there going to rumble.

rias: right on quo

zack: your telling me

ben: I'll say

ben and zack step up and so do a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build.

?: at least we expected this sort of thing after all these years.

rias: hello sairaorg

sairaorg:I'll give a warmer welcome letter.

ben: mind we tag along ?

sairaorg: be my guess.

they walk up at the two devil

sairaorg: that's enough,

ben: this suppose to be like a ball party.

zack: not a rough house party and that's no way to treat a lady.

The two turn to the three

Zephyrdor: screw you jackass and you two as well brats ! nobody talk to me like that.

Ben: it is now.

Zack: or we do it the easy way or the hard way.

Sairaorg: and I know is strict, the your only warning.

Ben: I think we should show him the door.

Sairaorg: yeah.

Zack: I agree.

Zephyrdor: Ha! I'm not afraid of three trash!

he about to punch them but ben, zack and sairaorg punch him to the wall to crack a hole but zack zoom in speed catch asia in balance.

zack: I got you sunshine.

Asia: (smile) thank you zacky. (kiss his check)

Saji: that was nuts!

Zack: I guess this is your cousin.

Ben: his blood do smell like one of the bael clan.

Rias: yes he is, he is my cousin afterall.

Rita: he's number one among all devils.

Zack: hey ben.

Ben: yeah?

Zack: phenex!

Ben: huh?

Then suddenly ravel came tackle give ben a hug.

Ravel: green shiftier!

ben: oh hey ravel, you don't have to be formal, just call me ben.

Ravel: very well benny, I heard you gotten strong.

Ben: yeah so how's your brother?

Ravel: not well, he's been depressed since the fight, he shouldn't act hot tough to begin with. he crap himself seeing your brother scary formed.

ben: that's zack for you but at least you did a good job out there.

Ravel: well, I have good news, I was remove from my brothers preeage and have decided to be on yours benny.

Rias: WHAT?!

Ben's girls: WHAT?!

Ben: what?

Ravel: you heard me.

Then she give ben a kiss on the lip that made the ben's girls all jealous.

Blaze: you little runt! (tackle her) benny is my master!

Ravel: like you one to talk!

blaze: why you !

ben: well this get more interesting.

meanwhile.

at the woods with zack, fuyu and howitora walking.

zack: hey kuroka, sorry to keep you waiting.

Jumping off a tree is kuroka and she snuggled with zack.

Kuroka: zacky! I missed you so munch!

Zack: me too, I see your strong and did other justu huh?

Kuroka: yep! I've been so lonely.

zack: and now I'm back with my sexy black kitty. (petted her head as she purr) 

kuroka: I miss your petting, (then she lick his cheek and taste it with her finger) and your sweet taste and you gotten strong too.

zack: sure is and I'm glad to see you, koneko and howitora is now a family again.

Kuroka: yep and now..

she tuck her kimono a little show more of her breasts as she show a sexy cat smile.

Kuroka: want to have sex with this kitty~?

zack:(smirk) oh a naughty kitty who all horny for mating season huh?

Kuroka: oh, yes~.

Zack: I see.

Then howitora show her cat ears and tail as fuyu with a foxy smile.

Fuyu: now she think about it~.

Howitora: want, zacky.

Zack: okay, anything for my two kitty and sexy fox.


End file.
